


Beyond Two Worlds: A League of Legends/ World of Warcraft Crossover

by DarknessConsumesMe



Series: League of Legends and World of Warcraft Crossover Series [1]
Category: Leauge of Legends, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance, Burning Legion - Freeform, Crossover, Crossover between two Epic Games, Demacia, Erotic Scenes, F/F, Femslash, Fighting, Freljord, Horde, Ionia - Freeform, League of Legends - Freeform, League of Legends World of Warcraft Crossover, Lesbian, Lesbian Crossover, Lesbian Crossover Fanfiction, Lesbian Fanfiction, Lol x Wow, Lol x Wow Crossover, Noxus, Scourge, Sex, Shadow Isles, Smut, Vilemaw, Violence, Windrunner reunion, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, Yuri, Yuri fanfiction, lesbo, lol, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 216,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: Hey guys,before you read the Story i want to mention that i don't own any of these characters. They belong to Blizzard and Riot Games. This is my first Crossover Fanfiction and my first Fanfiction based on games. This will be a yuri fanfictions with explicit erotic scenes later. I am a huge fan to both games but I know more about Lol than Wow. I read a few lesbian Sylvanas fanfictions and watched a few lore Videos. I played a bit wow but not as much as Wow so don't hate me if i mention something wrong. I'm not used to all characters so I changed them a bit for my own, hopefully my version is close to the original characters.Hope you enjoy the Fanfiction. Please comment, i would really appreciate if you comment this story. English is not my mother tongue so please don't hate me if you spot some mistakes. Currently I have no one who knows wow and lol and is good in english who could prove read it so a few mistakes might be there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> before you read the Story i want to mention that i don't own any of these characters. They belong to Blizzard and Riot Games. This is my first Crossover Fanfiction and my first Fanfiction based on games. This will be a yuri fanfictions with explicit erotic scenes later. I am a huge fan to both games but I know more about Lol than Wow. I read a few lesbian Sylvanas fanfictions and watched a few lore Videos. I played a bit wow but not as much as Wow so don't hate me if i mention something wrong. I'm not used to all characters so I changed them a bit for my own, hopefully my version is close to the original characters.  
>   
> Hope you enjoy the Fanfiction. Please comment, i would really appreciate if you comment this story. English is not my mother tongue so please don't hate me if you spot some mistakes. Currently I have no one who knows wow and lol and is good in english who could prove read it so a few mistakes might be there.

Chapter One

It was early in the morning and Sylvanas Windrunner rested on her bed. She was undead so that means she doesn’t need sleep anymore. But she still lied a few hours in her bed every night and didn’t move to fill time. She was the ruler of Undercity and the Warchief of the Horde, a fraction which rules over a lot of territories in Azeroth. She was also the Banshee Queen and the ruler of the Forsaken, a race and a fraction of undead creatures. She stood up and walked to the mirror and regarded herself. Even in death she was still beautiful. Her skin was pale and a little greyish and smooth. Her red lips and her dark red glowing eyes were striking out of her beautiful face. Her hair was long, pale blond. Her long elven-ears poked out of little holes in her hood which covered her hair. Her body was slender and muscular. Her belly was exposed only her breasts were covered by metal bra which had a bronze-like red colour. She wore leggings which were strengthened by the same material. Her shoulder-plates were enormous and decorated by skulls. Out of this shoulder-armor came a long and red cape which reached to the back of her knees.  
  
She stepped out of her room and followed the long corridor until she came in her throne room. Normally the throne room was filled with guards and visitors who wanted to speak with her but today there was nobody here, even her guards and advisors were absent. This wasn’t normal and Sylvanas knew it. She asked herself where her servants were and she would punish them if she finds them, because they left their positions without permission. She hated it when someone didn’t obey her. She called for her champion Nathanos Brightcaller but he wasn’t coming either. She called for her banshees but they didn’t appear. She walked out of the throne room and looked through Undercity. She hadn’t spotted a single person in her city and that confused her a lot. She walked back to her chamber and took her bow. The bow’s upper and under limb were made out of bones which looked like a bended spinal column. She walked to the elevator area and drove with an elevator to the highest level of Undercity which was above the ground. She ran to a larger tower and run the stair case upwards until she came to the highest platform of this tower. She regarded the surroundings of Undercity but she spotted none of her servants and none of her enemies. She spotted nothing except the miserable area around the high-level of Undercity which was above the ground. There was no life around Undercity and the vegetation was limited to a couple of lone standing trees.  
  
Sylvanas had no clue what was going on. She can’t find a simple explanation why Undercity was empty and all of its citizen and her servants were missing. She would have heard if they would have left Undercity by the common way and it would take too long to evacuate all citizens through portals. She would have noticed if dozens of portals would have been created. She walked back inside Undercity and noticed that all weapons and mounts were still there. Sylvanas’ servants wouldn’t leave the city out with no reason and they wouldn’t leave without their weapons and mounts. Sylvanas came to the conclusion that something weird had happened. She heard a loud and dull sound which came from above the ground, outside of Undercity. She took the elevator back to the highest level and climbed on the city’s wall. She looked around and noticed that a large tower had collapsed. She noticed a dark gigantic portal in the air which inhaled its surroundings. The strong building of Undercity wasn’t able to resist its suction and it was inhaled very quickly piece by piece. She suction was so strong that Sylvanas wasn’t able to move. She felt that her body caught by the suction and she was pulled towards the portal. She used her body weight and tried to resist but she wasn’t strong enough. She was pulled in the air and flew towards the portal. She tried to hold on the edge of a tower’s roof but the roof broke apart and she couldn’t prevent the portal from inhaling her.  


* * *

  
  
Sylvanas wasn’t sure when she got her consciousness back but she felt that her body was still intact and that she lied with her back on a ground which was covered by grass. She opened her eyes and closed them immediately as she saw that her surroundings were fuzzy. Her head spun and she felt dizzy. The weird feelings disappeared after a few minutes and Sylvanas opened her eyes. A few meters above her were several branches under a treetop. She pulled herself up so that she could sit. She looked around and noticed that she was in a forest. In the forest stood many oaks, spruces and other tree kinds. She stood up slowly and picked her bow up. She held her bow close to her body so that the upper limbo was pressed against her cheek. She inserted an arrow and drew her bow. She stepped slowly forward, ready to shot a deadly arrow at each creature who would dare to approach her. She checked her surroundings until she was sure that nobody was in the near.  
  
_Where am I? I travelled to lots of places in Azeroth but I have never seen a forest like this. Maybe this is a trap from the Alliance. This could be an ambush and soldiers from Stormwind could be in the near. I have to be careful _Sylvanas thought.__  
  
She walked a few meters and lowered her bow a bit so that she could walk a bit faster. She walked northwards, checking every stone, bush and corner for attackers but she couldn’t find anyone. She came to a river and regarded herself in the water. She had a bruise on her forehead over her left eye. She stroke a few strands of hair over the bruise so that it wasn’t visible anymore. She crouched above the river and cleaned her face and the visible skin which was covered by dirt. She noticed that her armor and cloths were slightly covered by dirt and she noticed that the blue jewel of the necklace, which was gifted by her missing sister Alleria, had a small crack.  
“Dammit” she whispered. The necklace was the only thing that reminded her at her sister. Her elder sister Alleria was a high elf like herself before Sylvanas was killed and raised to an undead elf. Alleria was missing for a long time but Sylvanas knew that she wasn’t dead. She was sure that she will meet her sooner or later. Sylvanas acted like she lost all of her feelings and she shows all the time that she has no feelings anymore but deep inside her she still cares for her family. Her elder sister Alleria, Alleria’s son, Sylvanas’ younger sister Vereesa and her twin sons were the last members of her family. The rest of her family died by attacks from trolls or the Scourge decades ago. She banished the thoughts about her family, which caused her only grieve and pain. Sylvanas stood up as she heard a quite noise. Someone rustled in the bushes. Sylvanas didn’t care if it was an animal or another creature, everyone who tries to attack her will have a quick death. She turned around and drew her bow so that she was ready to shot a deadly arrow if someone approached her.  
  
The rustle came from another bush behind her and she turned around and noticed that a web flew towards her. The web was large enough that it could wrap itself around Sylvanas’ entire body. Sylvanas was fast enough to jump to the side so that the silk wrapped itself around the tree behind her. She shot an arrow in the direction where the web came from but the arrow didn’t hit anyone, instead it hit a large tree. Sylvanas pulled another arrow from her quiver and drew her bow. She heard a loud rustle from the tree tops. She looked upwards and saw that a big black spider with four red eyes rappelled down from a big branch. The spider was half of the size of Sylvanas and it was over two meters long. Sylvanas shot the arrow at it as it was above her but the spider shot another web out of her mouth. The web wrapped itself around the arrow and fell with it to the ground. Sylvanas pulled a knife out of her belt and cut the filament, which connected the spider’s lower body with the branch, with a simple knife throw. Sylvanas jumped a few meters backwards and watched how the spider crashed to the ground. Sylvanas drew another arrow and shot it at the spider. The spider was a bit dazed from the fall so that it hadn’t enough time to dodge the arrow. The arrow which would have hit it in the head pierced instead through one of its back legs. A suppressed scream escaped the spider’s jaw and the spider started to glow in a light red. Its body began to change and Sylvanas watched as the spider transformed itself to a woman.  
  
The woman sat on the ground, the arrow stuck in one of her two legs which were longer than the legs of other humanoid races. The woman’s legs were coloured black and parts of her upper thighs were coloured red. The woman’s feet were sharp and longer than Sylvanas own. The spider woman’s upper body was almost naked, only her breasts and parts of her hip were barely covered by black skin. The woman’s shoulders were covered by smooth pale pink skin like the rest of the upper body. Her arms were covered by the same black skin as her legs. Her hands looked more like claws than real hands because her fingers were long and sharp. On the back of the woman were four arachnoid legs which had the same length as her normal legs. The woman’s head was covered by the black skin which looked like a mixture between a helmet and a crown. The only part of her head which wasn’t covered was her beautiful face with her red eyes.  
  
The woman tried to pull the arrow out of her leg but she froze her action as she noticed that Sylvanas aimed with her bow at her head. The woman lifted her hands in surrender.  
  
“Fine you got me. Now do me a favour and end this quickly” the woman said.  
  
“Who are you? And have you attacked me?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“It doesn’t matter anymore right? You kill me no matter what I say” the woman answered.  
  
“Speak or your death will be slow and painful” Sylvanas responded.  
  
“Fine” the woman inhaled and continued “My Name is Elise Kythera Zaavan or short Elise” the woman said.  
  
“What are you? Are you a new kind of a nerubian?” Sylvanas asked curious while she observed every of Elise moves.  
  
“What is a nerubian?” Elise asked.  
  
“You don’t know what a nerubian is”? Sylvanas asked confused.  
  
“No I never heard about them” Elise answered.  
  
“You don’t live in Azeroth?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“No I live on the shadow isles but originally I am from Noxus” Elise replied.  
  
“Do you know this forest?” the banshee queen asked.  
  
“No I never been to this place”  
  
“That means I was sucked in by this portal and brought to another planet or dimension” Sylvanas said mostly to herself than to the spider woman.  
  
“Can you tell me what nerubians are?” Elise asked impatient.  
  
“Nerubians are big ugly spider-like creatures who counts as an ancient race in my world”  
  
“Do I look like an ugly creature?” Elise asked a bit hurt.  
  
“No you are actually pretty but that doesn’t mean what I forgive you that you tried to kill me” Sylvanas said. She doesn’t know what but something about the strange woman fascinated her. She a bit felt attracted to the woman even considering the fact that Elise had tried to make Sylvanas to her next meal. Sylvanas wondered what was wrong with her, she never felt this kind of feelings. This wasn’t the time for any distractions. She doesn’t trust this woman and she shouldn’t be distracted by her beauty because that would make her weak and Sylvanas hated to be weak but she hated more to show her weaknesses.  
  
“Thank you, you are pretty too” Elise said in a flirtatious tone. Elise knew exactly how manipulated others with her beauty. In the past, as she still was a human from a rich noxian family, she was able to manipulate everyone. Her family, her husband and all of her other lovers weren’t able to resist her. She had a few female lovers after she had killed her husband and was turned into the woman she now was. She was practiced in seducing beautiful women like Sylvanas and she was sure that she can crack this rough diamond of a woman.  
  
“Stop flirting with me, I don’t fall for women like you” Sylvanas said harsh.  
  
“Women like me?” Elise asked.  
  
“Stop trying to distract me, I’m not dumb Elise” Sylvanas responded annoyed.  
  
She walked a few steps closer so that her arrow was only a few centimeters away from Elise’s face. She noticed that Elise had clenched her left hand to a fist. Elise opened her left hand and revealed a small red spider which was made out of pure magic. The spider grew in size in a blink of an eye and jumped on Sylvanas shoulder. Sylvanas stepped backwards and tried to shake the spider off. It took several moments before Sylvanas was able to get rid of the spider and she threw it off her shoulder. She was only one meter away from her as it exploded and caused medium-sized shockwave which threw Sylvanas away.  
  
Sylvanas landed on her back but she got up within a second. She looked around and spotted that Elise had transformed back in her spider-form and ran away from her. Sylvanas grabbed her bow and sprinted after her. Normally Elise would have been faster by a lot than Sylvanas but one of her legs was hurt and slowed her down. Sylvanas knew that she would never catch up to Elise if she kept running so she transformed to her banshee-form. The outlines of her legs went vague and looked more like a long skirt than real legs. She flew above the ground and followed Elise quickly. Elise got panic as she noticed that her pursuer came closer and was about to caught up to her. Elise transformed to her human form and shot a fabric out of spider silk at Sylvanas.  
  
The banshee queen was able to dodge the missile but her movements were so hectic that she saw the large branch too late which was in front of her. She crashed through the branch and lost control and fell. She transformed back, crashed in Elise and both fell to the ground. Sylvanas landed on top of Elise and felt the heat of the other woman as their bodies touched. Sylvanas felt that their breasts were pressed together and somehow it felt good and excitement rushed through her body. Sylvanas ignored the feeling and opened her eyes. Her face was just a centimeters away from Elise’s own. Elise eyes were closed and she tried to push Sylvanas away while Sylvanas stood up. The ground beneath them was muddy and slippery so that Sylvanas lost her balanced and fell on Elise but this time not only their bodies connected, their lips connected too. Sylvanas opened their eyes in shock and looked at the spider woman. Sylvanas tried to pull away but her body didn’t obey her anymore. It took several moments for Sylvanas to gain the control over her body back and she pulled away from Elise and stood up.  
  
Sylvanas noticed that somebody stood a few meters behind her. She was about to turn around and throw a dagger at the person but she was hit in the back by an arrow. A pain filled sound slipped out of her mouth and she jumped to the side and turned towards the other person and dodged another arrow during the same move. The person was completely dressed in black robes and it carried a black robe and a black mask. She drew her bow and shot an arrow at the attacker. The arrow hit the attacker in the head and the archer stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.  
  
“You curled me into an ambush” Sylvanas shouted enraged and turned around so that she could look at Elise.  
  
“I didn’t I have never seen any soldier who wore an outfit like this” Elise responded.  
  
“You are lying” Sylvanas said accusing.  
  
Another archer appeared behind Sylvanas but Elise shot two small webs at him which bounded his arms and legs together. Sylvanas killed the archer with another precious arrow. Two archers appeared behind Elise. Sylvanas killed the first one and Elise transformed to her spider form and jumped on him. She rammed her fangs deep in his neck and pumped enough poison in his veins so that he died within a few seconds. Sylvanas pulled the arrow out of her body. She spotted more archers in the treetops. She and Elise managed to dodge the arrows and kill every archer one by one.  
  
After they killed every attacker Elise said “I wasn’t lying”.  
  
“I believe you but that doesn’t mean that I trust you” Sylvanas replied.  
  
“I don’t know why we are here and where we are but we shouldn’t fight each other. We should help each other and find out where we are and how we can get back to our homes” Elise said.  
  
“You are right we won’t find a way out if we fight each other. We will find a way together but that doesn’t mean that I trust you, don’t forget that”  
  
“Fine, at least we don’t try to kill each other anymore” Elise said and stuck out her hand towards Sylvanas. Sylvanas observed her hand and thought _Is this a trick? She is a spider maybe her skin is poisoned or she tries to bind my arms together. Nah if she still wants to kill me she would have poisoned me while we were fighting against these archers._  
  
Sylvanas took the spider woman’s hand and squeezed it tightly so that Elise could feel her dominance and strength. Elise smiled and waited for a small moment were Sylvanas was distracted and pulled her to her. She pressed her body onto Sylvanas’ own and placed on her lips on the lips of the banshee queen. Sylvanas was caught in surprise her brain didn’t react for couple of seconds.  
  
She managed to pull away and said “Stop doing that Spider”  
  
“Ah c’mon I can see by the look in your beautiful face that you enjoyed the kiss” Elise said amused as she sat on a rock and crossed her left leg over her right. She placed her chin and the palm of her left hand and the elbow and her left under arm rested on her right thigh. Her upper body was a bit bended forward so that Sylvanas had a nice view at the voluminous breast of the spider queen. Sylvanas knew that Elise tried to seduce her but the question was does she wants to manipulate her or does she just wants to fuck her. Sylvanas had to admit that Elise was a beautiful woman and that she was attracted to her. Somehow Elise managed top wake old feelings inside Sylvanas which were buried by hatred and anger for decades. But Sylvanas had no time for games. Her goal was to find a way out of here and return to Undercity because the Horde will have a big disadvantage without her against the Alliance and the Forsaken needed their ruler back.  
  
“Maybe but we should stop talking and check our surroundings instead” Sylvanas answered.  
  
“You are right, we also need a place to rest”  
  
“I don’t need to rest and I don’t need to sleep either”  
  
“Everybody needs some sleep” Elise statemented.  
  
“No I am a Forsaken. I am undead that means I don’t need to sleep or eat” Sylvanas explained.  
  
“You haven’t told me your name” Elise said.  
  
“My name is Sylvanas Windrunner”  
  
“Ah wonderful name for a beautiful woman” Elise said with a flirtatious tone.  
  
“Stop flirting with me” Sylvanas said annoyed, secretly she was a bit happy that someone likes her and don’t fear her like all of her servants. The only ones who weren’t afraid of her were her sister Veressa and her sister’s sons.  
  
“You don’t make it easy for me” Elise said and an annoyed sound slipped out of her mouth “Let’s check our surroundings Sylvie” she added teasingly.  
  
“Stop calling me that. People normally call me the Dark Lady”  
  
“I prefer Sylvie or Sylvanas more” Elise said and this time it was Sylvanas who lead an annoyed sound out of her mouth.  
  
The women headed northwards and walked for a while, checking their surroundings and making sure that no enemies were around. They left the forest after a while and followed a small path which was surrounded by grassland. There were no trees or buildings in the near so they had to travel unprotected and exposed to any enemy. They walked for a day without a rest and without trouble. They came to a jungle which highly and dense covered by different kinds of vegetation. The air was sticky, humid and a bit unpleasant. The jungle smelled like it was filled with rotten corpses. The women travelled for several hours until the came to more pleasant area. The vegetation wasn’t dense anymore. The air was a bit cold and smelled after roses and peaches instead of corpses. The women came to a cave entrance and Elise demanded to take a break there because she needed some rest and the night has fallen. Elise summoned dozen of small spiderlings. The spiderlings crawled in the cave and came out after several minutes.  
  
“The cave is save” Elise said.  
  
“Are you sure?” Sylvanas asked sceptically.  
  
“Yes I am sure, my spinderlings won’t lie to me” Elise answered  
  
“You know that spiders can’t talk right?” Sylvanas asked looking with a confused facial expression at the other woman.  
  
“I am the spider queen I can read the mind of each of my children”  
  
“You are weird” Sylvanas said.  
  
“Thank you”  
  
“That wasn’t meant as a compliment”  
  
“For me it’s a compliment. Being a normal is lame. I don’t know anything about your world but you seem to be special too and I prefer special women”  
  
“You are right I am something special. I am the only daughter of my parents who isn’t alive anymore, I didn’t fell in love with a male human like my sisters and my only few relationships were with women” Sylvanas responded.  
  
Elise stepped close to Sylvanas so that her breasts and hips were pressed on the banshee queen’s back and ass. Her mouth was a few centimeters away from Sylvanas’ right ear and she whispered in an erotic voice “Being attracted to beautiful woman is not a shame. It’s fantastic and better being together with a woman is more fun than with a man. Men are pigs, they always think about one thing and…”  
  
“And you are doing the same. You are trying to seduce me with your well-curved body and your kisses and compliments”  
  
Elise justified herself “At least I don’t force you to do something against your will like these creatures which were called men”. She kissed Sylvanas’ neck carefully and began to lick at her skin. Sylvanas’ skin tasted a bit sour but Elise enjoyed the taste. Sylvanas reacted quickly, she turned around and pushed Elise against the wall forcefully so that their bodies didn’t touch anymore. Elise felt the pain in her back which was caused by the rough cavern wall which was pressed against her back.  
  
“I say this for a last time. Stop this or I will tear your stupid legs of your body and bind you to a tree so that you will starve to death” Sylvanas shouted enraged.  
  
“You know that spiders can survive months without eating and I don’t need to eat for several years” Elise said with a grin on her face.  
  
“Shut up” Sylvanas said still angrily.  
  
“Fine I will shut my beautiful mouth with my tongue which is longer than normal tongues and can reach special spots which were hard to reach” Elise said with her erotic voice and she wanted to add a few more sentences but the dead-glare she earned from Sylvanas silenced her. Sylvanas turned her back towards Elise and walked in the dark. Elise created a shining spider and ordered it to follow Sylvanas. The spider fully enlightened the cave and Elise followed Sylvanas. They walked for a few minutes and came to a bulge in the wall in front of them. The corridor ended here and Elis weaved thick fabrics because she didn’t want to sleep on the ground.  
  
“I want to have an extra bed for me alone” Sylvanas demanded.  
  
“I thought you don’t sleep” Elise said.  
  
“I don’t but I can close my eyes and act like I would sleep to pass sometime” Sylvanas explained.  
  
“The fabric is huge enough for us two” Elise said.  
  
“Hah you just want to paw me”  
  
“No I won’t I swear”  
  
“I don’t believe you”  
  
“I don’t want to lose my legs and together it would be a bit warmer because the night is so cold”  
  
“Fine but if you touch me, I swear I will forget myself”  
  
“Fine” Elise said, her lips were formed to a small almost non-visible smirk. The women lied themselves on the fabric and Elise covered them with another fabric which was thick as a winter blanket. Elise snuggled up against Sylvanas so that her hip and intimate area between her legs were pressed against Sylvanas’ round and well-formed ass. Elise breasts were pressed against the back of the Dark Lady. Sylvanas closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the spider queen. After half of an hour she felt Elise left hand on her ass and the spider queen squeezed it a bit. Sylvanas was too exhausted to resist and push Elise away so she allowed the other woman to touch her ass. Sylvanas let her squeeze and rub her ass until the other woman fell asleep. “Finally” Sylvanas muttered as she closed her eyes too and relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Valeera&Katarina&Ahri and Shyvana&Alexstrasza. This is a reupload because I changed a scene a little bit  
> If you like my this story check out my new project only based on World of Warcraft.

_Somewhere else on the same planet_  
  
A beautiful female assassin who was dressed in black leather cloths walked along a wide river. Her belly was exposed and showed a big tattoo along the left side of her upper body. A scar ran from her forehead to her right eye brow over her right eye. Her eyes were green and her hair was crimson red, voluminous and reached to her hip. Dozens of daggers of different size and form hung in her belt. Her name was Katarina Du Couteau. She was one of the best assassins from Noxus, a nation which was known for its bloodthirsty warriors and for its hunger for power and destruction.  
  
Katarina didn’t know where she was and how she came here. She had a few theories. Maybe she was kidnapped by the enemy nation Demacia or this was kind of an illusion by one of Noxus’s best mages Le Blanc. Maybe it was a test from Le Blanc and Swain, maybe they want to test how she is able to survive in an unknown area. Katarina was sure that it was not a test because Swain already knew that she can survive every scenario in an unknown area. The questions Katarina was asking herself was why was she here and how can she escape this place and came back to Noxus. How many lives does she have to take before she can go home? Hopefully enough. Katarina loves to kill. She loves to ram her daggers trough her victims’ hearts or to cut their throats.  
  
She followed the river so that she was clearly visible. Someone should attack her because it would be boring if she can’t kill anyone. She walked for an hour and noticed that the river ran in a water fall. Katarina walked to the edge of the waterfall and looked down. She was greeted by an arrow which would have hit her but she was fast enough and stepped to the side and dodged the arrow. She spotted an archer who was wrapped in black leather clothes and sat in a tree top. The archer was about to shot another arrow at her but Katarina threw a knife at him. The knife hit him in the throat. The archer grabbed his throat and fell from the tree, he has dead immediately. Katarina smirked and jumped down the water fall. She landed on a small rock which stuck out of the water without breaking a single bone. She spotted three archers who hid in the tree tops. She threw a dagger for each enemy and killed all three of them. She jumped to the opposite bank and ran in the forest.  
  
She met a dozen of archers which were shooting arrows at her. She rotated around her own axis and threw dozens of daggers. The daggers blocked the arrows and killed every archer. Katarina smirked and drew the daggers out of the corpses. She placed them back on her belt and she began to walk northwards. She walked for two hours until she heard a quit almost non-recognizable sound. Someone had stepped on a thin branch. She threw a dagger in the direction where the sound came from. The dagger hit nothing except the bark of a tree which stood five meters away behind her.  
  
Katarina contracted her eyes and observed the area closely. She was surprised by a sharp green blade which was larger than Katarina’s upper thigh and was pressed against her throat.  
  
“Don’t move” a female voice said.  
  
The smirk in Katarina’s face went wider. Finally a challenge for her. Katarina lifted her right leg and kicked the woman between the legs while she boxed her left elbow in the woman’s stomach. A loud gasp slipped out of the woman’s throat and Katarina took the opportunity and snatched the dagger out of the woman’s hand. The dagger fell to the ground and Katarina turned around and punched the woman in the face. The woman stumbled backward and held her hand on her nose while her other hand carried another dagger which looked like the first. The woman wore a red top which looked like the upper part of a dress, except that the shoulders were covered by shoulder plates which looked like claws from a beast. Her upper thighs and upper arms were exposed while her under arms and under legs were covered by armor which was coloured red too. She wore a hood out of which spread her long blond hair which reached to the back of her knees. The hood couldn’t hide her long elven ears. Blood flowed out of her nose and the broken nose ruined her beautiful face.  
  
“You bitch! You will pay for this!” the elven woman shouted.  
  
“Is that fear I smell?” Katarina asked in a provocative voice.  
  
The woman snarled and charged at Katarina. Katarina threw a dagger at her but the woman disappeared and appeared behind her. Katarina pulled her two main daggers from her back and blocked the attack of the other woman. She pushed the woman away so that she stumbled a few steps backwards.  
  
“I thought introduce ourselves before we fight. My name is Katarina Du Couteau also known as the Sinister Blade and one of the deadliest assassins from Noxus”  
  
“My name is Valeera Sanguinar and I am a blood elf and an assassin for the Alliance” the woman said and she pulled her dagger from the ground. Valeera charged at Katarina and attack her again. Katarina teleported behind her but Valeera reacted fast enough and teleported behind Katarina. Valeera aimed her next blow at the Katarina’s head but the red head turned around kicked her in the stomach before she jumped back and threw a few small daggers at the elf. Valeera blocked the daggers with her blades. Valeera hid in the shadows and became invisible for Katarina. Katarina’s smile went bigger and she rotated around like a humming top and threw hundreds of daggers. Valeera tried to dodge these daggers but they were too many. A few daggers pierced through her clothing and nailed her to a big tree. Her daggers were snatched out of her hands by Katarina’s own. She lost her invisibility and watched as the red head walked slowly towards her, she flipped a dagger in the air and caught it then she flipped it again. She did this the whole time until she reached Valeera. Valeera tried to free herself but it was impossible to free herself without destroying her clothes and hurting herself even more.  
  
“Next time…run!” Katarina said with a triumphing grin on her face.  
  
Valeera snarled and spit in her face. Katarina went angry and gave her a hard slap in the face so that Valeera’s left cheek was red like blood and hurt as hell.  
  
“Bitch!” Valeera cried out  
  
“Shut your stupid mouth or I will cut the tongue out” Katarina said and gave her a slap on her other cheek.  
  
Valeera was silent and shot a deadly glare at her.  
  
“So now tell me who sent you to kill me? Was it Demacia or someone from Noxus? Maybe Swain he killed my father so why not continue with his daughters.  
  
Valeera stayed silent.  
  
“Answer me” Katarina said.  
  
Valeera was silent and looked at her with an amused grin.  
  
“I said answer me” Katarina said angry and slapped her in the face.  
  
“I thought I should shut my stupid mouth” Valeera said and that sentence earned her another slap in the face.  
  
“I hate smart-arses like you” Katarina said.  
  
“Daddy didn’t take care of you enough in your childhood or you wouldn’t be such an angry and insensitive person” Valeera said and she got slapped again. Katarina grabbed Valeera’s throat and throttled her until Valeera’s face changed its colour to blue. Katarina released the elf from her grip and the other woman gasped for breath. Katarina waited until the other woman’s face took its natural colour.  
  
“Answer me” Katarina asked in a demanding tone.  
  
“Nobody sent me” Valeera said but the look in Katarina’s face told her that she doesn’t believe her. Katarina came closer until their faces were only a few centimeters away. Valeera looked in the red head’s green piercing eyes and noticed that with her was not be trifled with.  
  
“I repeat this for the last time. Tell me who have sent you or I will torture you until you beg for mercy”  
  
“It’s the truth”  
  
“I don’t believe you” Katarina said and rammed one of her small daggers in Valeera’s left upper thigh. Valeera pressed her teeth together and suppressed any noise. Katarina rammed another dagger in Valeera’s right upper thigh. Valeera was about to say something but Katarina pushed gag in Valeera’s mouth so that she wasn’t able to say anything. Katarina observed Valeera’s body and regarded her breasts and hip. Valeera noticed that Katarina’s look was a mixture between perversity and sadism. Katarina pulled a dagger out of her belt and dipped it in a small bottle. Valeera’s eyes widened as she noticed that it has to be a special poison. Katarina dug the tip of the dagger in Valeera’s skin and made sure that the poison entered her organism. Valeera felt that body stopped to resist and she watched in shock as Katarina freed her arms and nailed them to the tree above her head.

Katarina pulled one of her smaller daggers out of her belt and pricked its tip against the flesh of Valeera’s left upper thigh. She drew the dagger along the entire length of her upper thigh, leaving a long cut. Small amount of blood flowed out of the cut. Katarina mirrored her action with the other thigh and was about to rip Valeera’s upper clothes apart as the noticed that somebody stood behind her.

Katarina turned around immediately and spotted a woman, who wore a red and white kimono. Her hair was black and she had two foxy ears. The woman had nine fluffy tails which came out of her back above her ass. A blue magical orb floated above the right hand of the woman.

“You are here to Ahri?” Katarina asked surprised.  
  
“I don’t know where we are but I’m happy that I’m not the only one her” Ahri said.  
  
“Is this real or is this just another of your perverted hallucinations you have putted in my head” Katarina asked.  
  
“Don’t worry this is not a hallucination. What are you doing to this woman?”  
  
“I’m humiliating her because she tried to kill me”

“By torturing her? Oh Katarina I thought you are better than the other warriors from Noxus but you haven’t changed at all” Ahri said disappointed.

“You tried to change me but you failed because I am like I am. I won’t change for any women not even for sex bomb like you. Besides she can call herself lucky that I didn’t kill her for trying to kill me” Katarina answered.

“What did you wanted to do to her if I wouldn’t have interrupted you? Rape her?” Ahri asked and shook her head, her yellow eyes focused on the Valeera. Ahri decided to free the woman although she knew that Katarina wouldn’t like that. She walked to Valeera pulled the gap out of her mouth and kissed her. She used her charming spell on Valeera so that Valeera forget that Katarina had done to her. The charming spell also caused that Valeera obeyed all of Ahri’s demands and orders. Ahri closed her eyes and smelled the essence which came out of Valeera’s mouth.

Ahri inhaled and drew the essence from the other woman’s breath. She found herself in a vision which showed her memories of the past of Valeera. She saw Valeera that Valeera’s parents were killed by bandits while she was young. Valeera could escape. She lived as an orphan and had to steal from others to stay alive. One day she was caught and imprisoned. Later she was sold and trained as a gladiator. Ahri saw a lot of fights and adventures were Valeera had to fight for her live before the vision ended. Ahri turned her head towards Katarina and noticed that she stared at her.  
  
“What?” Ahri asked.  
  
“You stole her memory right?” Katarina asked.  
  
“No not this time I just looked in her past” Ahri answered.  
  
“And what did you saw?” Katarina asked.  
  
“She lost her parents as she was little and she was sold and trained as a gladiator” Ahri answered.  
  
“You charmed her right?”  
  
“Yes she will forget that you did to her and she will act as normal but she will follow us and obey my orders”  
  
“Good what are we doing now?” Katarina asked.  
  
“We should look around and find out where we are. If you two were like me sucked in a portal the chance is high that we are on another planet. I travelled to a lot of places in Azeroth and I saw a lot of people and different species but I have never seen someone like you” Valeera said and looked at Ahri.  
  
Both women looked at her and Ahri responded “I was sucked in a portal too and I’m sure that we aren’t her in Runeterra. I have a close connection to the animals and plants in Runeterra and in this area I fell no connection. That means we have to be somewhere else. We should find a way to get out of here. Sadly I don’t know how to create portals”  
  
“Maybe others from your or my world were sucked in too. We have to find a mage who is able to create portals” Valeera replied.  
  
“That’s a good idea” Katarina said.  
  
“Then free me please I need to change my clothes” Valeera said with a demanding tone.  
  
Katarina walked to Valeera and pulled the daggers out of her clothing and her legs. Valeera pulled a small bag from her belt and its size was increased as she touched a glowing symbol on the buckle. She pulled a new top out of the bag and she removed the destroyed top and put the new top on. She pulled a flask out of the bag and drank it. Her wounds were closed within a minute and she put it back in the bag. She closed the bag and touched the buckle again. The bag shrunk until it had its original size. She hung the bag on her belt and she pulled Ahri in a passionate kiss. She licked at Ahri bottom lip and begged for entrance. Ahri parted her lips and felt that Valeera’s greedy tongue was forced in her mouth. Ahri forced her own tongue in the elf’s mouth and both women kissed for a while until Ahri pulled away. “Let’s go” she said as she spanked the asses of both assassins.

* * *

  
  
She opened her eyes and saw nothing except darkness. Her head was hurting and something tight was wrapped around her neck. She stood up and walked a few steps. After a few meters she wasn’t able to move further because something prevented her. She frisked her surroundings and felt a thick chain. She frisked the chain and noticed that chain was bound to a ring around her neck. She tried to use magic but the ring denied her attempt. She shouted for help but nobody responded. Her eyes started get used to the darkness and she could spot bars around her. She was in a prison cell and the ring was strengthened by a magic preventing spell. She heard footstep which came from the north. She turned around and spotted the silhouette of a man. The room was suddenly enlightened and the contrast of the light to the darkness caused that the woman had to close her eyes. She opened her eyes again as they got used to the light. Behind the bars in front of her stood a young green haired man. Judging by his appearance he should be in the age of thirty but she knew that most creatures were by far older than they actually look. He wore a long grey robe which covered his entire body.  
The man stepped closer and said with a rough voice “Look who is finally awake”. She snarled and shot a dead glare at him. He opened the door and walked inside the cell. With every step he moved forward the woman stepped backwards until her back was pressed against the bars.  
  
“Who are you?” the woman asked with a demanding tone in her voice. The man didn’t answer her. He stepped towards her and caressed her long and red hair.  
  
She snarled and shouted “Touch me or I will kill you”.  
  
The man smiled and caressed her cheeks “You are not in the position for demands. I am in control and I could do everything I want to you”  
  
She spit in his face and that earned her a slap in the face. “I will hurt you more if you keep resisting. I could rape you and kill you if I want. If you keep resisting it will be getting worse. So stop resisting and do as I say and I will promise I will treat you well” he said. The look he earned from the woman was shady and filled with dislike and anger. He placed his hands on her larger horns, which came out of the sides of her head. Under the larger horns were two smaller horns so that her head was decorated by four horns in total. The man looked at the woman’s beautiful face and he was greeted by yellow furious eyes. He stroked her chin with his left hand and her exposed belly with his right hand. He leaned in to kiss her but she bumped her head in his face, blood flowed out of his nose. He placed one of his hands over his nose and he walked a few steps backwards.  
  
“You Bitch!” I will starve you out and then I will torture you until you will beg me to do anything I want with you if I stop torturing you.  
  
The woman was silent and watched as the man walked out of the cell and closed the door with a loud slam. The woman smiled and sat down on the ground. She sat there for several weeks without getting any drinks or food. The man let her alone as he promised. It was hard for the woman to sit here without anything to eat or drink. She was very hungry and thirsty but she would never be a tool for somebody else, especially for a strange bastard like this man. She wondered who he was and how did he managed to kidnap her. She thought about how would this end and she decided that she would die rather instead of being his tool.  
  
The man returned after three weeks. He walked to the bars and observed her starved out body. A wide grin was present in his face. “I ask you this for a last time. Do you do everything I want from you or would you get raped and face a slow and painful death?” he said.  
  
“Fuck yourself” she answered brave.  
  
“Arrrggh…Fine you made your choice” the man said and opened the cell door. The entered the cell and walked to the woman. He pressed her body against the bars and started to grab her body. The woman resisted but he tied her arms and legs to the bars so that she wasn’t able to move them anymore. He undressed her and observed her bare body. He was about to rape her as a loud bang was hearable. He turned around and noticed that a large hole was burst into the wall in front of him.  
  
“That’s not how you threat a beautiful woman” a strange voice said.  
  
“Who are you? Stop hiding coward” the main said and a large sword appeared in his right hand.  
  
A large dragon came through the hole. Its body was covered by grey and red scales. Judging by its stature it has to be a female dragon. The dragon had a huge jaw and big claws. Unlike other dragons the wings of the dragon were combined with her arms instead of being separated on the back. “What kind of an ugly creature are you? A deformed dragon?” the man asked.

“Fragile creature, I will teach you some respect” the dragon shouted and charged toward the man. The dragon wasn’t able to stand on her hind legs so it needed the support of her arms so that it moved like an animal on four legs. The imprisoned woman noticed that panic was visible on the man’s face as the dragon approached him. The dragon opened her jaw and spilled a large flame out. The flame melted the bars and the dragon stuck her head in the jaw and devoured the man with a single bite. The woman needed a few moments to assimilate what had happened in front of her. She looked at the dragon and noticed that it shrunk and the form of its body changed. She was transformed into a woman with purple skin. She wore red armor which covered her chest area and the area around her hips so that her muscular belly and her muscular legs were exposed. Her shoulders were covered by huge shoulder plates and around her hands were big weapons which looked like talon’s. These talons were made out of the same material. Her helmet was formed like a horned head of a dragon.  
The woman entered the cell and walked to the red haired woman and freed her from her chains.  
  
“Thank you” the red haired woman said  
  
“I hope that he didn’t do anything bad to you.” the dragon woman asked.  
  
“He didn’t but he was about to do it. You saved me thank you”  
  
“You don’t have to thank me. Everyone else would have done the same” the dragon woman answered.  
  
“What’s your name?” the red haired woman asked.  
  
“My name is Shyvana” the dragon woman answered.  
  
“Shyvana you are a dragon too but you look so much different like others dragons” the red head said.  
  
“Too? What do you mean?” Shyvana asked confused.  
  
“My name is Alexstrasza also known as the Dragon Queen”  
  
“You are a half dragon too?” Shyvana asked surprised.  
  
“No I am a full dragon but I can transform in a human. But you said that you are a half dragon. Does that mean that one of your parents was a human?”  
  
“No both of my parents were dragons”  
  
“So why are you a half dragon?”  
  
“A mage corrupted my egg out of which I hatched out. This is the body I was born in. I can only change my form to a similar form of a dragon but it’s only temporary. Sooner or later I have to transform back.” Shyvana answered and she pulled Alexstrasza’s clothes up and handed them to her.  
  
Alexstrasza thanked her and turned around and put them on. She turned back and looked at the half-dragon. She had to admit that Shyvana was a very beautiful woman and her dragon form was beautiful even if she wasn’t a full dragon. Alexstrasza observed the muscular body of the other dragon and she lifted her gaze until she looked into Shyvana’s beautiful yellow eyes.  
  
Shyvana pulled the weapons of her left hand and stretched her hand to Alexstrasza and said “It’s nice to meet you Alexstrasza. Your beauty is the beauty of a queen more than worthy”. Alexstrasza took her hand and shook it.  
  
“How long have you been imprisoned here?” Shyvana asked.  
  
“I’m not sure. Maybe two or three months”  
  
“Oh you poor woman. I should have let this bastard suffer before I had killed him. Damn” Shyvana said a bit angry.  
  
“Its fine” Alexstrasza responded.  
  
“Nothing is fine. Look at you. You are starved out” Shyvana said.  
  
“Take this ring of my neck and with some food and magic I can get back to my normal form” Alexstrasza said. Shyvana did as she was told and both women walked out of the hole. They followed the long corridor and they were greeted by dozens of soldiers. Alexstrasza had her magic back but she still felt weak so she wasn’t able to fight. Shyvana jumped toward the soldiers and transformed in during the flight. She landed on top of a few soldiers and squashed them. She spit a large fireball towards another dozen of soldiers. The soldiers screamed while they were burned alive. Shyvana killed the rest of the soldiers without getting harmed too much. She transformed back and Alexstrasza saw that she had a few medium-sized cuts and bruises.  
  
Shyvana took Alexstrasza’s hand and pulled her in the room behind the corridor. They came in a huge kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen stood a large table which was filled with different kinds of food. Shyvana took a plate filled with meat, fruits and potatoes in sauce. She gave it to Alexstrasza who took it thankfully. Alexstrasza devoured the food within a few seconds. She acted like she was in an eating contest. She took more plates and devoured their contents within a few minutes. While Alexstrasza cleared dozens of plates Shyvana was able to clear only one plate. Alexstrasza cleared her face and turned back towards Shyvana and smiled. Shyvana smiled back and walked with her to a large bed room which was filled with hundreds of beds.  
  
“We should take a rest. I suggest that you should sleep and I will watch over you so that nobody harms you. Then we will swap and I will sleep will you stay awake” Shyvana said.  
  
“Alright” Alexstrasza said and she looked around until she found an acceptable bed. She lied on the bed and covered herself with a blanket. Shyvana wished the other dragon good night. They talked for a while until Alexstrasza fell asleep. Shyvana took care of her for ten hours. She woke her up and lowered herself next to her. The exhaustion caused that Shyvana fell asleep very fast and Alexstrasza smiled as she watched the other woman sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment if you like it :) Still have no provereader for this Story. It sucks, I know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Sylvanas and Elise. More Wow Characters will appear.

Sylvanas and Elise had travelled together for several months. They had killed a lot of enemy and the also took hostages but these warriors spoke a language which was unknown to both women so that they weren’t able to get any information about this world and the organisation who tried to kill them. They came to a dessert and found a hidden shrine. The shrine was filled with dozens of monsters. They killed each of these monsters and fought until they reached a large room with a sarcophagus in the middle. The sarcophagus was made out of gold and it was decorated with a lot of weird and unknown symbols. They tried to open it but they found out that this sarcophagus was sealed by a powerful spell. Neither of the two women was able to break the spell so they investigated every single corner in the shrine and left it.  
  
They continued their journey and came to a different area. The ground was black and mostly covered by lave. It took more time for them to cross the gigantic magma field which was in front of them. A lot of magma creatures jumped out of the lava but they were either killed by a precious arrow or by an explosive spider. They killed all magma creatures’ which attacked them and they walked to the edge of the magma field in front of them. They saw a few spots which weren’t devoured by lava but the distances between this spots were too large to jump from one spot to another.  
  
“What are we doing now” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“Don’t worry I got this” Elise said and she transformed to her spider form. She created a long and thick web and shot it towards the next spot so that the web clung at the spot and built a bridge. Sylvanas climbed on Elise’s back and the spider walked to the next spot. A lot of magma creatures appeared but they were killed by deadly arrows or by hundreds of Elise’s fire resistant spiderlings. They passed the lave field within a few hours of constantly fighting while walking. Sylvanas climbed off Elise and the spider woman transformed back to her human form. While they had travelled and fought together over the past few months they had become closer and they called themselves as friends. They have more in common than they thought when they first met. Sylvanas and Elise hated men, their bodies were changed by another person and this change made them stronger. They love forcing other people to do something they don’t want to do and they belong to powerful nations which love to conquer other nations or kingdoms. The difference was that Sylvanas was the leader of her nation while Elise was just a high ranked member of it.  
  
Elise stroke Sylvanas’ chin and smiled at her. Sylvanas smiled back, which was a facial expression that was rarely seen by others. Normally Sylvanas never smiled. The only emotions she showed were anger, hatred and scorn. But this woman managed to resurrect old feeling inside her. Sylvanas wasn’t sure what she felt for this woman but she knew that this woman was special to her.  
  
“Let’s go Sylvie” Elise said and she walked towards the mountain which was hundreds of meter away from them. Elise swayed her hips while walking and Sylvanas caught herself by looking at the well-curved ass of the other woman. If Sylvanas would have been alive she would have blushed at the thought of caressing the other woman’s ass. But Sylvanas wasn’t alive so she followed Elise, her left eye was focused on the woman’s rear while her other eye observed the surroundings. They walked until they reached mountain. They stood in front of a gigantic door which was built in the mountain and over fifty meters large. The women observed the door and noticed that it wasn’t protected by any spell. Elise summoned two large spiders which were over ten meters large. With the help of these spiders, Elise and Sylvanas managed to push the door open. They were greeted by dozens of these magma creatures which were spread in the room. These magma creatures looked different than the creatures which had guarded the lava field. These creatures had tall and strong bodies instead of small and thin ones. The spiders shot webs at the creatures which bound some of them to the wall behind them. Sylvanas killed half a dozen with her arrows and Elise spit poison at them and created explosive spiders. They managed to kill all creatures within ten minutes and they followed a long corridor until the came to another large door. They opened the door and walked through it.  
  
They came in a room which was over fifty meters large and thirty meters long and wide. In the middle of the room stood a large creature which was over twenty-five meters large. Its body was formed like a human but it was made out cooled lava, obsidian and igneous rocks. Parts of its body were covered by lava which flowed like rivers on the surface of its body. It had big claws which were firmer and stronger than the rest of his body.  
  
A vague sound came out of the creature’s body as it turned towards them and moved towards Elise and Sylvanas. It was very slow but the floor and the walls were shaken and vibrated with each step the creature made. Sylvanas shot a couple of arrows at the creature but they rebounded off the creature’ firm skin. Even a shot between its eyes was rebounded.  
  
“Dammit” Sylvanas hissed.  
  
“The creature should have a weakness we just have to find it” Elise said.  
  
The creature came closer and Elise and Sylvanas ran to the left side while the spiders shot poisoned webs at the magma creature. The webs didn’t harm the creature and it lifted its heavy left foot and crushed the spiders. An angry noise and a curse escaped Elise lips as she looked at the dead spiders. Elise created a large explosive spider. The spider ran to the creature and climbed on its chest and exploded. The creature stumbled backwards and looked dismayed at the big yawing hole in its chest. The creature let out a loud roar and it seemed that the explosion had triggered something in him. Its movement were faster and it didn’t move like a fat block anymore. It sprinted at them with an incredible tempo, considering its height and weight. It reached them within a few seconds and lifted its left arm in the air. An unrecognizable sound slipped out of its jaw and it smashed its fist on the ground. Elise was fast enough and flung a long string of thick spider silk around Sylvanas hip and pulled her to her so that the fist missed her narrowly.  
  
Sylvanas looked at Elise and wanted to say something but Elise said something first “You can thank me later. We have to bring this thing down before it squashes us”  
  
Sylvanas nodded and said “I will try to distract the creature while you try to break its skin on between the neck and the shoulders. This should be the weakest spot. Hopefully it is the weakest spot, in my world the weak spot of creatures like this is always transition spot between neck and shoulders plates.  
  
“Fine” Elise said shortly and she transformed in her spider form. Sylvanas transformed to her banshee-form and she flew around the creature. The creature was incredible fast but the banshee-queen was faster so that she could escape the creature’s grip. Elise climbed on the wall while Sylvanas distracted the creature. She climbed on the ceiling and walked until she was above the creature. She rappelled down fast but slow enough that the creature didn’t notice her. She landed on the head of the creature and she summoned two explosive spiders which were over three meters large. The first rested on the creature’s head and the other crawled to the creatures shoulders. Elise jumped on the left elbow of the creature and waited until the spiders exploded. The creature screamed and pressed its hands on his head. The explosion had left one large craters in the creature’s head and one in the shoulder plates. The rest of the skin which wasn’t blown up fell with a loud sound as it collided with the ground.  
  
Elise created more explosive spiders and they blew the creature’s upper body apart until its head was exposed. Sylvanas landed on the rest of its upper body and shot an arrow at the creature’s heart. The arrow pierced through the heart. The creature stood still and Elise noticed that it was about to explode. Elise shoved Sylvanas off the rest of the creature’s upper body and she jumped afterwards. She caught Sylvanas and shot a long filament of spider silk to the nearest wall which connected and the tip clung at it. They swung to the wall and escaped the radius of the explosion in the last moment. Elise looked at Sylvanas. Her left arm held the string and the other hand placed around Sylvanas’ waist. Their bodies were pressed together and Sylvanas could feel the heat which was radiated by Elise’s body. Sylvanas noticed that the other woman stared at her with a smile in her face. Elise leaned in and captured Sylvanas’ lips with her own. Sylvanas was surprised and didn’t react for several seconds but then she kissed Elise back and bit on the other woman’s bottom lip. Elise parted her lips and felt that Sylvanas’ tongue invaded her mouth. Elise guided her own tongue in the mouth of the banshee-queen and placed her hand on the back of the head of the other woman. They kissed for a while and Elise pulled back.  
  
“That was nice” Sylvanas said  
  
“Yes the fight was epic”  
  
“I meant the kiss”  
  
“Oh yeah it was nice too” Elise said and stroke Sylvanas’ chin. They rappelled down from the wall and landed on the ground. The body parts of the creature were distributed on the entire floor. Elise kissed Sylvanas again and they shared a passionate kiss before they walked through the door on the opposite side of the room. They came into a much larger room. In the middle of the room was somebody. The person was bound by multiple chains which were tied around his body. Each of his arms or legs was tied with a chain to the floor or the ceiling. The chains were taut so that the person hung in the air. The person’s body consisted out of fluent magma which rotated constantly and kept its body in its shape. Most of its body was covered by armor which was made out of a combination of obsidian, cooled lava and igneous rocks. The person’s head was pitch-black and two large burning horns belonged to its head. Its eyes were closed and it seemed that the person was sleeping.  
  
“Ragnaros” Sylvanas whispered.  
  
“Who?” Elise asked.  
  
“This is Ragnaros the elemental Lord of fire from my world. I thought he was killed but it seems that someone had rescued him and imprisoned him here” Sylvanas answered.  
  
“He looks like that he is pretty strong”  
  
“He is strong”  
  
“Then we should free him, he could help us” Elise suggested.  
  
“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. He tried to conquer my world a long time ago. I mean people call me and him evil but we aren’t on the same side” Sylvanas answered.  
  
“So you want to let him imprisoned”  
  
“Yes the risk is too high. He could kill us if he want” Sylvanas said.  
  
Elise looked around and spotted a ladder on the opposite side of the room. The ladder reached to a large platform which floated next to Ragnaros’ head. On the platform was a building which looked like a house. Elise pointed at the platform and the women walked to the leader and climbed on the platform. They opened the door and were greeted by five magma creatures. Sylvanas killed three of them with precious arrow shots while Elise killed the rest with an explosive spider.  
  
Behind this room was another room and they stepped in and saw a man who wore a black robe and he looked like that he was in his thirties. Around him stood other humans who were casting a spell together. It seemed that they were responsible for Ragnaros’ false sleep. Sylvanas shot a volley of arrows and killed most of the humans. Elise created dozens of spiderlings which charged at the remaining humans and killed them too. The man in the middle tried to cast a spell but he was bitten by a spider which pumped poison in his veins. The poison prevented him from using magic. He started to run but Elise tied his legs together with a filament which she had shot at him. He fell and hit the floor with his head.  
  
Sylvanas walked to him and lifted him up. Her crimson eyes darted at him and she said “I want answers”  
  
“What answers?” the man asked with a voice which was filled with fear.  
  
Sylvanas hit him in the face and crashed him against the nearby wall. “I said I want answers. Who are you? What are you doing here? Why is Ragnaros alive and why is he here? And on which planet are we and why are we here?”  
  
“I can’t answer this questions my master will kill me” the man said scared.  
  
“Oh don’t worry your dead will be worse and I will torture you and let you die slowly if you don’t answer my questions” Sylvanas said and contracted her eyes to small slits.  
  
The man was so scared by her presence and her words that he began to stutter” O…Okay… My name is… Kayling Seng… My t…task is too gain control o…o…ver Ragnaros”  
  
“You haven’t answered all of my questions” Sylvanas said with a fearsome and emotionless voice while she stared with her crimson red eyes at the man.  
  
“My m..master managed to save Ragnaros and fake his death… We are on the planet called Peresia. Its far away from your world” the man answered.  
  
“Why are we here” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“I don’t know you were brought here by…” the man said but he was interrupted by a loud roaring voice which shouted “DIE INSECT”. Sylvanas managed to jump backwards before a gigantic hammer broke through the wall and squashed the man. The platform lost height immediately but both women managed to get out of the house before the platform crashed on the ground. Sylvanas had transformed to her banshee form and she floated above the ground with Elise in her arms. Sylvanas landed on the ground and sat Elise down before she transformed back. They looked up to Ragnaros and saw that he walked to his gigantic hammer Sulfuras which was coloured orange and red and was decorated by spikes and glowing symbols.  
  
Ragnaros bended down until his face was a few meters above the women and he spoke “You freed Ragnaros insects. Ragnaros is in your debts now”  
  
“Does she always speak in third person?” Elise asked with a voice which was low enough that only Sylvanas could hear it  
  
“I don’t’ know” Sylvanas whispered in the same low voice.  
  
“Ragnaros will protect Insects and Ragnaros will find a way out of this world” Ragnaros answered and stood up.  
  
“Fine let’s get out of there. The doors are large enough that Ragnaros fits through it” Sylvanas said.  
  
The group walked through the door and followed the corridor until they came to a gigantic exist gate which was guarded by magma creatures. This time the creatures didn’t attack the women because their lord Ragnaros was here and guarded them. The group walked through the gate and the magma creatures followed them. They spotted a long path which was the only possible way to cross the large and deep cliff which was in front of the. They path was very thin so that the group had to walk in a line behind each other. Ragnaros had to minimize his size until he was a bit taller than Elise and Sylvanas because they path would collapse under his weight. The group managed to pass the cliff within two hours because they had to step slowly forward. They walked for a while to north and they came to an area which was covered by large amounts of snow.  
  
A disappointed and annoyed sound slipped out of Ragnaros’ mouth as he noticed that the area weakened him a bit. He grew to his normal size and raised his left hand, which didn’t carry Sulfuras. He summoned a large burning meteor in front of him. The meteor which rolled northwards and melted the snow so that only burned ground remained. Its speed was increased but the flames stopped burning after it was on top of a hillock. The meteor wasn’t visible for the group anymore and the group climbed on top of the hillock. Ragnaros was the first who climbed on top and he was greeted by a large snowball which was larger than him. The snowball pushed him to the ground and rolled over him. Ragnaros groaned in anger and stood up. He looked around and spotted a yeti which was standing on a mountain above them. The mountain was over hundreds of meters away from them and the yeti formed another snowball.  
  
“DIE INSECT” Ragnaros shouted angry and he threw his hammer at the yeti. It didn’t matter that the yeti was hundreds of meters away because Sulfuras squashed him like a fly. The hammer stuck in the mountain and the colour of the snow , around the hammer, turned red. The group turned to the right side as they heard loud yeti noises and the noticed that dozens of yetis were charging at them. Ragnaros cast a spell and his hammer returned to him. A yeti approached and Ragnaros crushed his body with a simple strike with his hammer. Sylvanas killed two yetis with precious arrows in their heads. Elise created an explosive spider which tore the bodies of two yetis apart. The magma creatures shot fireballs at the yeti and ignited their fur but the yetis were able to kill a few magma creatures before they were burned alive. Some of the yetis tried to extinguish the flames by rolling on the ground but these were killed by Ragnaros hammer blows. The group managed to kill all these yetis within a few minutes. Ragnaros created more meteors which created a passable way for the magma creatures. The group travelled for a while and reached a castle which was ten times larger than Ragnaros. The castle was made down out of ice and Ragnaros noticed that a powerful spell protect it from being melted down by his flames.  
  
The castle’s door was opened and almost a hundred yetis charged out of it. Ragnaros threw his hammer in the air which landed in front of the castle and squashed dozens of yetis. The fire lord created a large fireball and burned a dozen yetis alive with it. The rest of the yetis were quickly killed by Sylvanas, Elise and the magma creatures. The castle vibrated as the door was opened again and a massive yeti walked out of it. The yeti was three times larger than Ragnaros and he wore massive armor which protected all of his body parts. The yeti sent a groan out which made the ground shake beneath the group. He tore a large piece out of the ground and threw it at Ragnaros. The piece hit Ragnaros and sent him to the ground. The yeti charged at Ragnaros but the fire lord stood up and hit the yeti, with his hammer, in his upper body. The hammer left a large hole in corselet. Sylvanas shot couple of arrows at the hole but her arrows didn’t seem to border the yeti. He pushed Ragnaros to the ground and started to beat him up. Sylvanas, Elise and the magma creature tried to stop him but their attacks didn’t border the yeti.  
  
“Destroy the helmet” Sylvanas shouted.  
  
Ragnaros manged to push the Yeti off him and he threw his hammer in the air. Sulfuras landed on the yeti’s head and destroyed the helmet. The helmet weakened the hammers impact so that the yeti’s head wasn’t hurt. Sylvanas sprinted to the yeti and began to sing. The melody was the most beautiful melody Elise ever had heard but for the yeti it sounded like the most disgusting and ear hurting noises. The yeti covered his ears with his hand but the melody was still too loud. His head hurt and he wasn’t able to think clearly and react to the actions of the group. Ragnaros pulled his hammer up and hit him in the face with a powerful punch. He set the yeti’s fur in fire and the group watched how the yeti was burned until nothing remained than his skeleton.  
  
The group combined their strengths and pushed the door open together. They entered a large room which was made out of ice. In front of the walls stood hundreds of ice statues which were diverted in size and form. They reached the middle of the room as some of the statues came to life and charged at the intruders. The group destroyed the statues within a short time but more statues charged at them. The group fought for several minutes until all statutes were destroyed. They left the room and walked through the bordering corridor until the came to a much larger room which was over one thousand meters long and wide. In front of the walls stood thousands of statues and in the middle of the room was a gigantic and massive ice statue of a warrior with a thick armor and a significant sword in the hand. Sylvanas eyes widened as she recognized who the warrior was. The group heard an evil laughter which was familiar for Sylvanas.  
  
Sylvanas was shocked as she saw who stepped out the shadows. He was almost two meters tall and wore a massive blue and grey armor which looked like the armor of the statue. He wore a helmet which covered his entire face and his eyes glowed blue. He carried a massive sword, which guard was decorated by a skull which was similar to a ram skull. The person was Arthas Menethil also known as the Lich King.  
  
“Arthas... how is it possible that you are still alive? You bastard!” Sylvanas screamed in a voice which hurt Elise ears and was filled with hatred and disgust.  
  
“Oh Sylvanas I thought you will greed me with more welcome. I am the one who made you to this strong and powerful woman. Without me you would never become a leader of the Forsaken”  
  
“Shut the fuck up. You did nothing positive to me. You killed me and decimated most of my people. You tortured me and raised me as one of your mindless servants. I helped to defeat you and this time I will kill you and your death will be slow and painfully” Sylvanas shouted with an angry voice which made Elise shiver. She never saw Sylvanas this angry in the last few months. This guy must have done a lot of bad things of Sylvanas or she wouldn’t hate him that much.  
  
“Ah you can’t live without me. You even jumped from Icecrown Citadel because I was dead and you had nothing to live for” Arthas said amused.  
  
“These times are over. Now I know where I belong and how my destiny goes and finally I can have my personal revenges. You may think that you are lucky because you were saved by a stranger but you wasn’t saved. You were kept alive to experience a much worse fate. I will end your dumb live on the slowest and most painful possible way” Sylvanas answered cold.  
  
“C’mon fight me if you can” Arthas said and lifted his sword called Frostmourne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like it :) please :) The next chapter will contain a nice picture which was drawn for me. 16+  
> Check out my other story if you want, It's my own created story based on nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have promised, this chapter will contain a picture which was drawn by @Seductionparade.

Sylvanas screamed as she drew her bow and shot multiple at Arthas. He lifted his sword and blocked most of them while dodging the others. He lifted his left hand and performed a spell. The ground beneath them began to shake and the floor began to crackle. Small cracks were formed in the ground and they expanded very quickly. Hands pierced through the icy floor and several undead creatures dug holes in the floor from beneath and climbed out the holes in the floor. The undead creatures had the size of a normal humanoid being. Their skins were grey, they had big claws and they looked very ugly in total. Their smell was disgusting and hard to ignore. The group was surrounded by dozens of these ghouls.

Arthas laughed evil and shouted “Get them”.

The ghouls charged at the group. The magma creatures intercept them and fought them. Sylvanas tried to shoot more arrows at Arthas but more ghouls came from beneath the ground and stood between her and Arthas. It was impossible for her to hit him without wasting too many arrows on these ghouls. Sylvanas noticed that she only had a few arrows left so she drew her swords and charged at a nearing ghoul and beheaded it. She looked around and noticed that Elise had transformed in her spider form and she was biting of the heads of these ugly creatures. Ragnaros smashed several ghouls with one hammer swing and he created a large meteor. The meteor rolled over dozens of ghouls, squashed them and burned their bodies. She looked back at Arthas who stood behind his ghouls and watched the entire scene with an amused grin on his face which wasn’t visible because the helmet covered it. Sylvanas wasn’t able to hide her anger and hatred for Arthas and she charged to him and killed every single ghoul which stood in her way. She attacked Arthas with her swords but he parried the attack with Frostmourne.

“I told you once that the last thing that you will get is the peace of death but I changed my mind. I will kill you this time elf but it will be a slow and a painful death” Arthas said and swung his blade in Sylvanas direction.  
Sylvanas jumped aside and dodged the attack.

“I promise you that you will be the one who will die slowly and painfully” Sylvanas responded before she charged back at Arthas. They fought for several minutes and Sylvanas noticed soon enough that it was impossible to fight him alone. Even if she would able to hit him she won’t able to hurt him because his armor is too thick and stable. Arthas charged at her and aimed a shift blow at her head but she duck and was about to jump aside as Arthas kicked her away. She landed on the ground and had almost managed to stand up as Arthas grabbed her and threw her against the opposite wall which was a few meters away from him. She rebounded off the wall and landed on the ground. Arthas walked to her and was about to pierce Frostmourne in her belly as a large web hit him and he was wrapped in it.

Arthas groaned in anger and Sylvanas took the opportunity to stand up and take his helmet off. She revealed his pale face which was handsome once. His once blonde hair was turned grey as he became a death knight. She aimed a quick blow with one of her daggers at his exposed neck. The dagger almost hit his skin but Arthas managed to free himself from the web and he push Sylvanas away. He was about to lift his helmet up but Sylvanas kicked it away. She tried to quick Frostmourne away too, which had fallen to the floor as Arthas had been caught by the web. But Arthas was too quick and he reached his sword before Sylvanas could have reached it.

“It is impossible to hurt me Sylvanas. My armor is too thick and stable for your small arrows and daggers” Arthas said.

“But not for Ragnaros” Ragnaros shouted and threw Sulfuras at Arthas. The hammer hit him and threw him away so that he crashed through the wall behind him. The hammer had left a gigantic hole in the wall and the group walked through it and came in another room which was totally empty except the rubbles which lied in the middle of the room. The room was ten times smaller than the room with the large statue. A few larger pieces of rubble lied on Arthas but he managed to push them of him. He stood up and looked around and searched his sword. The sword was buried under a big piece of rubble. He tried to lift it up but he was hurt too much and the piece was too heavy so that he wasn’t able to lift it up. The corselet of his armor was badly damaged and his pale skin was poking out of multiple large holes in his upper body armor. Blood flowed out of his mouth and he stepped backwards as the group ran to him.

“Do you really think that you get me that easily? This is not done yet and I will be the one who will win at the end. Come Sindragosa! Serve your master and punish these fools” Arthas shouted and casted a summoning spell.

The ground began to tremble and the walls and ceiling shook. Parts of ceiling were torn apart by a gigantic claw which belonged to a skeletal dragon of enormous size. The skeletal dragon was wrapped in a glowing blue aura. The dragon was over twenty meters large and its eyes glowed in a fearsome blue.

“Freeze these fools Sindragosa so that I can end their miserable lives”

“As you wish master” the dragon shouted. The dragon opened its mouth and its mouth began to glow blue. It was about to shot something at the group but it was interrupted as a female brown dragon crashed into it. It was Alexstrasza in her dragon form who pushed Sindragosa away. Sindragosa was flanked by Shyvana in her dragon form who was only half of the size of the other dragons. The two female dragons kept the undead dragon busy so that the group could fight against Arthas without getting distracted.

“You fools I’m not defeated now. My new master strengthened me with new power. I will spill our disgusting blood on the floor and then I will raise you as my mindless pawns” Arthas shouted enraged.

“You are dreaming Arthas I won’t let you kill me again. This time I’m not alone” Sylvanas answered and glared at Elise who smirked back at her.

“Try to kill me Sylvanas” Arthas shouted. His facial features were distorted and the rest of his corselet was crushed by the massive increase of his body size. His skin went paler, his hair fell off and three large horns grew out of his head. He grew until he was as large as Ragnaros and two thick wings came out of his back. His body was covered by a scale-likely skin.

“NOW I AM COMPLETTED” the demon version of Arthas shouted. Arthas lifted his left hand and created a shockwave which threw the rubbles away and released Frostmourne. He used a spell and his sword flew to him. He caught it and charged at the group. Ragnaros commanded his hammer to him and attacked Arthas. But the demon-Arthas managed to strike first and he pierced his sword through Ragnaros abdomen. He drew his sword out and pushed him , with a powerful shockwave, through the nearest wall. Sylvanas shot the last remaining arrows at him but they bounced back off his thick skin. Elise created a lot of explosive spiders but Arthas squashed most of them with his feet before they could explode. Only a few of them managed to climb up his body and explode but they didn’t do much damage. Arthas lifted his left hand and created hundreds of small and sharp ice splinters. He shot them at the group. They were too many so that it was impossible for Elise and Sylvanas to don’t get hit by them. A few splinters hit them and pierce through their skins. They fell to the ground and blood flowed out of their wounds. Arthas grinned and approached them. He lifted his sword above Sylvanas, ready to ram it deep in her body.

“As I told you Sylvanas this time I will kill you” Arthas said.

“Shut up Bastard” Sylvanas responded.

“Even while facing Death you still can’t hold back and you are insulting me. It’s time to end your worthless live banshee” Arthas said and closed the distance between the tip of his sword and Sylvanas’ abdomen. He lowered his sword slowly to provoke her even more. Elise tried to do something to save her but like Sylvanas she wasn’t able to move her body because the splinters paralyzed her.

“I love you” Elise whispered and closed her eyes. This statement surprised Sylvanas and caught her off guard so that she wasn’t able to response. She was angry because Arthas was still alive, because she can’t kill him again. She finally found someone she likes. When Sylvanas was together with Elise she could ignore her feelings of hatred and anger. Elise reminded her that she was still able to like someone and to feel other feelings than hatred and anger. After all these years she found someone who interested her and was interested in her as a person and likes and loves her because of herself and not because she was the leader of the Horde. Elise loves her because she was herself. Elise knows that behind this rough shell was a lovely person who cares about the feelings of others. But it doesn’t matter anymore. Arthas will kill her and that made Sylvanas angry. It makes her angrier as she thought about the things that he would do to Elise. She couldn’t change anything so she kept her eyes close and waited that Arthas release her and gave her the peaceful death she once wanted. She waited and waited but nothing happened. Instead she heard a familiar voice who shouted “DIE INSECT”.

Sylvanas opened her eyes and for her what happened in front of her eyes looked like it happened in slow motion. Sulfuras hit Arthas in his abdomen and pushed him away. Arthas collided with the wall which stood ten meters behind him and he broke through it. Sylvanas turned her head around and saw that Ragnaros, who had took another form, stepped out of the opposite hole. His body was made out of golden glowing flames with rotated constantly and kept his body in its shape. His horns were also made out of these golden flames. His legs were replaced with a thick pillar of flame which allowed him to fly above the floor and melt the ice beneath him. He flew to them and lifted his hammer and said “Live Insects”. The ice splinters disappeared and the bodies of Elise and Sylvanas were healed within a few moments. Elise stood up and pulled Sylvanas up. They shared a few quick kisses and thanked Ragnaros.

They rushed to the wall through in which Arthas had crashed. He lied on the ground Sulfuras had hurt him so badly that he wasn’t able to stand up anymore. Sylvanas signalled Ragnaros and Elise that she will end his life.

She walked too him and said “Now I can finally have my revenge for all the cruel things you have down to me and my people”

“You should thank me. I turned you into the person you now are. Without me you would never lead the Forsaken and you would never be the Warchief of the Horde” Arthas said showing his arrogant kind.

Sylvanas spitted on him and rammed a dagger in his neck. “I told you that your death will be slow and painful, that you don’t deserve a quick death but I’m not a monster, I’m not like you. Your death will be quick and meaningless. I won’t give you the opportunity to be saved again. You will die and with your death my hunger for revenge will be satisfied and I can move on and try to live a normal life with friendship and love instead of revenge and hatred” Sylvanas said and looked at Elise as she spoke the last sentences. Elise smiled at her and watched as Sylvanas rammed one of her swords through Arthas heart. The three watched as Arthas was transformed back and they regarded how Arthas’ last breath escaped his lips before his body became limp. Sylvanas had done it she had finally killed the man she had hated for decades. She wasn’t sure she how she felt about this. She was happy but not only because Arthas was dead also because she found someone who doesn’t see her as the cruel leader without any feelings. She wasn’t truly happy since she died and was resurrected. She doesn’t felt empty anymore after she killed the man who had giving her the living purpose of revenge. After she thought that Arthas had been defeated she felt that she had no purpose anymore and she made suicide. But she was brought back again because her Valkyries told her that she was needed.

This time she knew that she has to get back to rule the Horde and she had found a woman she had developed feelings for her. She walked to Elise and captured her lips with her own. Elise parted her lips and gave Sylvanas’ tongue access to invade her mouth. Sylvanas felt the Spider Queen’s own tongue which was entering her mouth. They kissed for a while and pulled back. They looked at Ragnaros whohad transformed back and was about to burn Arthas corpse.

“Do it. Make sure that this bastard will never come back” Sylvanas said and she placed her left arm around Elise waist and pulled her closer. They watched together how Arthas corpse was burned. They turned around as they heard footsteps. Alexstrasza and Shyvana had transformed in their humans forms and they entered the room.

“I appreciate your help Insects” Ragnaros said too the two dragons.

“Saved by a demacian whore. I never thought that would ever happen” Elise said.

“You should thank me noxian bitch” Shyvana responded. Sylvanas looked between the two women and wondered about their relation.

“I rather die than be saved by a slut like you”

“That can be arranged” Shyvana replied bravely.

“Stop this. We are not here to fight each other. We have to work together and find a way to back to our worlds” Alexstrasza said.

“I would never work with noxian together” Shyvana responded.

“And I would never fight at the side of a filthy demacian whore who like sucking the dicks of the Prince” Elise said with an evil grin on her face.

Shyvana lost her patience and walked to Elise and slapped her in the face. Elise hissed and kicked her in the belly. Sylvanas and Alexstrasza managed to part them before they situation escaladed.

“Can I talk to you in private?” Sylvanas asked Elise. Elise nodded and they walked out of the room.

“What is your problem Elise” Sylvanas asked.

“You don’t know anything about the situation in my world. There are several nations in my world. I am from from Noxus, one of the strongest nations. Our arch-rival is the nation Demacia. I would never fight with my arch-rival and in my world this would count as a betrayal” Elise explained.

“But we aren’t in your world. We need her help to get out of here”

“No way, I would never…” Elise said but Sylvanas silenced her with a kiss. She forced her tongue in the spider woman’s mouth. Elise knows how to manipulate women but Sylvanas knows how to get what she wants. She took Elise upper body armor off and the Spider Queen did the same with Sylvanas’ upper body armor. Sylvanas took Elise hand and guided it between her legs in her underwear. Elise grinned while kissing and she started to stroke the Banshee Queen’s southern lips. Sylvanas moaned in the kiss and Elise forced her tongue in Sylvanas’ mouth. Elise pressed her body on Sylvanas so that their breasts were pressed together. She deepened the kiss and kept stroking Sylvanas’ southern lips. She inserted a finger in Sylvanas’ vagina und she added a second soon after. She pumped her fingers in and out in a constant rhythm. She brought Sylvanas to her climax and she pulled the fingers out and most of the sticky fluid off. She inserted her fingers in Sylvanas mouth and let her lover taste herself.

Sylvanas smiled and said “I like that”

  
“Me too we should do this again soon when we find a resting place”

“Fine. Would you ignore your hate for the Demacian’s and work together with the dragons? Do it for me please!” Sylvanas said with an erotic voice and she leaned forward so that Elise had a good view at her ample bosom.

“Fine I won’t hurt her or let her down but you have to reward me for that” Elise said and smiled.

“I will” Sylvanas answered and squeezed Elise’s boobs quickly.

The two woman dressed themselves and walked to the others. Elise told them at she won’t hurt, harm or let Shyvana down.

“Good. By the way I’m not together with Jarvan. He is just a friend. Besides I’m not interested in man anyway” Shyvana said as she looked at Alexstrasza. She had been fought together will the other dragon for several months since Shyvana had saved her. They become friends and had started to develop feelings to each other. They even had told them that they felt for each other and they had kissed for couple of times. They even touched each other and had done naughty things together. Alexstrasza had thought that she was only attracted to men but after she met the other dragon woman, she had noticed that she likes women too. She had never felt a strong bond like this to another person, especially to another woman. After her mate died she thought that she would never found love anymore. But that wasn’t true anymore. She had developed feelings for Shyvana. Secretly she hoped that they would never leave this planet, so that she could be forever together with Shyvana.

“Do you found out anything interesting?” Sylvanas asked.

“Not really” Shyvana answered.

“We know that someone has kidnapped several evil individuals out of Azeroth and tried to control them” Sylvanas replied.

“Ragnaros is not evil” Ragnaros said.

“You tried to conquer the world”

“Yeah I tried to make it to a better place. They world is a better place when it is on fire”

“Whatever. We don’t know who brought us here and why he did this but we should find him or her soon enough” Elise said.

“We should stay together and travel northwards. Maybe Ragnaros and Elise could send some of their servants as spies. They should scout out the area and report anything interesting” Sylvanas said. The group agreed and they decided that they should look around and search a place to rest because the fight against Arthas and Sindragosa had exhausted them. They group left the castle and walked northwards.

* * *

 

Katarina, Valeera and Ahri had travelled the last few months together. They never left their jungle-like surroundings. They had fought against archers, plant monsters and other creatures. They had no problems taking down their enemies together. They grew closer so that Ahri hadn’t needed to put her charming spell on Valeera anymore. Valeera followed them by her own will but she didn’t know that Katarina had sexually abused her.

The three women were still in the never ending jungle. They had walked for a few hours without making a pause. They followed a small path and came to a building which looked like a pyramid but instead of the tip was a small temple on top of the building. A large and wide stairs would lead the women to the temple. They looked around and made sure that nobody was there. They walked to the building and claimed the stairs until the came to the small temple. In front of the temple stood a few warriors which wore clothes which were made out of animal furs. They carried weapons which were made out casual iron. They warriors roared and charged at the women but they were taken down within a few seconds by a dozen of small daggers.

They entered the temple and were greeted by more warriors. They killed the warriors and looked around. Inside the temple was nothing interesting. They found stairs which was going downwards. They walked the stairs down and came to a lower level. They searched every single spot in this level but they found nothing which would tell them anything about this world. They searched every level of the building until they came to the lowest. Only warriors were founded in the higher levels so the group hoped that this time they found something interesting.

They stood in a large, empty room and in front of them was a long corridor. They followed the corridor and came in a large room. The room’s floor and walls were made out of gold and the statues which decorated the room were made out of precious gems. On the opposite side of the room stood a throne on which a familiar woman sat. Most of the woman’s tan skin was exposed, only her breasts her hips, waist and knees were covered by exquisite piece of clothes. She wore a golden crown which was decorated with hundreds of green feathers. Her shoulders and knees were covered by green greaves and shoulder plates which were made out of green glowing material. Behind her head floated a large round stone plate and two other pieces which portrayed wings. The pieces were made out of the same green glowing material.

“Karma” Ahri shouted and walked towards the throne.

“Ahri. Oh it’s so nice to see you” Karma answered and hugged Ahri tightly.

“What are you doing here” Ahri asked.

“I don’t know. I woke up in a jungle and sensed that I’m not in Runeterra anymore. I walked around and spotted this building. These warriors spotted me and I thought they want to kill me but they started to tread me as their goddess so I stayed there for several months” Karma answered.

“Unfortunately that we killed all of your warriors” Katarina said emotionless.

“Katarina… from all people of Runeterra destiny brought us together… Destiny hates me, I have to done something wrong that I deserve to meet a ruthless killer like you on another planet” Karma said.

“Stop crying Karma” Katarina responded.

“Shut up you merciless bitch” Karma replied.

“Hey stop it. We are trapped on the same planet so we should work together to find a way out of there instead of killing each other” Valeera said.

“You are right” Karma said.

“Karma this is Valeera Sanguinar. She is from a different planet called Azeroth”

“Valeera this is Karma. She is one of the most powerful mages from my homeland Ionia.

“Nice to meet you” Valeera said and she shook the hand of the tan skinned woman.

“Nice to meet you too” Karma responded.

“Do you know why we are here?” Ahri asked.

“No but I know who brought us to this world” Karma responded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnaros: "New chapter is here, Insects. Read and comment it your my fire will purge you Insects!!!"  
> Ahri: "There is also a funny scene in the middle. Enjoy it"*kiss*  
> Me: Check out my own developed Story "Legacy of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse", its worth and I spend a lot of time in it.

“Who is it? Who brought us here?” Katarina asked impatient.  
  
“These warriors told me that he is known under the name Ke-Jin” Karma answered  
  
“Ke-Jin? Do you know why he brought us here?” Ahri asked.  
  
“No I don’t know why he brought us here but I have sent a few spies out to look for him. They should return soon” Karma responded.  
  
“So we wait for them and then what? We rush to him and force him to bring us back? No, this will not work. We know nothing about him and we shouldn’t rush in a fight without preparation and any information about him. We don’t even know how strong he is and what he is able to do to us” Valeera said.  
  
“Valeera is right. We shouldn’t rush in a fight without knowing anything about him” Ahri said.  
  
“Hopefully the warriors know where he hides. If they do, I suggest that we should check this area and look for information about him. I’m a trained assassin I could hid in the shadows and try to get some information about him by staying in the near of his location” Valeera said.  
  
“The risk is too high that he catches you” Karma said.  
  
“Don’t worry this is not my first stealth mission. I can do this” Valeera responded.  
  
“Fine but we wait for the spies first before we decide anything” Ahri said.  
  
“Alright” Valeera said.  
  
“We should rest here” Katarina said.  
  
“I don’t think this is a good idea. You killed most of the warriors and some are still outside. They could come back and take revenge other the death or their family and friends” Karma said.  
  
“First of all they attacked us first. You could also use your magic to seal the only way in so that they can’t come in” Katarina said.  
  
“If she would do that we won’t know when the spies will come back” Ahri said.  
  
“Don’t worry I can feel their presence when they come back. I will mediate and speak to the spirits and these will tell me when they will arrive” Karma answered.  
  
“Good. Where is the sleeping area?” Katarina asked.  
  
“On the second level. This is the first level by the way” Karma answered.  
  
“Good” Katarina said. She walked out of the room and swayed her hips so that the other women couldn’t do anything except staring at her well-curved ass. Her leather pants accentuated her ass and made it almost impossible to not look at it. Valeera and Ahri followed Katarina and the women walked the stairs upwards and reached the second level. They followed the long corridor until they came to the sleeping area. The area was devastated and a few corpses laid there. Most of the beds were destroyed and the floor was covered in blood. They spotted a small door at the end of the area. They walked through this door and came in a room with a bed. The bed was made for two persons so that the three women crush against each other so that all women could lie on the bed. Valeera lied between them. Her breasts were pressed against Katarina’s own and she felt Ahri’s front pressing against her back. She looked at Katarina and noticed a smirk in her face but the smirk wasn’t directed at her. Katarina’s smirk was directed at Ahri who smirked back and placed her hand on Valeera’s ass. She squeezed it softly and a low moan escaped Valeera’s lips. Katarina began to stroke Valeera’s thighs. Katarina replaced her hands with her mouth and she kissed the upper thighs of the elven assassin. Ahri kneaded Valeera’s rear with her left hand while her other hand kneaded one of her breasts. Valeera’s moans went louder and her voice jumped a few octaves as Katarina stroke her southern lips with her fingers. Ahri took the top off Valeera’s body and she kneaded both of her breasts with her hands while she rubbed her intimate area against Valeera’s ass. Katarina undressed Valeera completely and replaced her fingers with her tongue.  
  
She forced her tongue in the elven woman’s folds and she licked her flesh for a while until she replaced her tongue with her fingers and began to pump them in and out. Katarina used her free hands and kneaded Valeera’s breasts because Ahri had moved away from Valeera. She stood behind Katarina who kneeled in front of the elf, her ass was lifted in the air. Ahri removed Katarina’s pants and began to rub her clit and her southern lips. Katarina moaned and increased her pumping speed. Ahri used her tails and squeezed Katarina’s breasts while she used her other hand to rub her own pussy. The assassins were pleasured until they came. They rode out their orgasms and licked of each other’s cum. Ahri told them that it is her turn now and Katarina licked the pussy of the fox lady while Valeera sucked on her breasts. Katarina inserted three fingers in Ahri’s pussy and the assassin kept pleasuring her until she came to her orgasm. The three women breathed heavily in exhaustion.  
  
“That was awesome. We should do this more often” Ahri said. The two assassins nodded and pressed their bodies against Ahri. They snuggled until they fell asleep.  
  
They woke up the next day and they greeted each other with several kisses. They placed their arms around each other and snuggled for a while. They would have lied there forever but they knew that they had to find a way out of this world. The growling of their stomachs forced them to stand up and find something to eat. They walked to the lowest level and meet Karma who sat on a table which stood in front of her throne. On the table stood enough food and drinks for dozens of people. Karma sat on a chair and was already eating some vegetables. She greeted them and the three women greeted back.  
  
“Why did you make that much amount of food?” Ahri asked.  
  
“I didn’t. The cooks did that. You couldn’t kill them because they were on a search for supplies. I didn’t told them that you killed most of their people so they cooked as if everyone was alive”  
  
“You know that they will find out sooner or later that their warriors are dead?” Katarina asked.  
  
“Then I will tell them that they were attacked by Ke-Jin and his warriors. We need their support if we want to find a way out of here” Karma responded.  
  
“Alright then let’s eat before we starve to death” Valeera said and the four women ate until they were all satisfied. Karma had eaten nothing except vegetables. Katarina ate large amounts of meat. Valeera preferred a good balance between meat, potatoes and other vegetables. Ahri ate some fruits and a few small pieces of pork. During their meal they only ones who were talking were Ahri and Karma, the two assassins stayed silent and enjoyed their meal.  
  
A petite woman who wore a similar outfit like Karma, except for the crown and the relics behind her head, came from the second level and walked to Karma. She whispered her something in the ear and Karma nodded and spoke a few words in a language which was unknown to the other women. The petite woman sat next to Karma and she started to devour food greedily and hungrily.  
  
“What did she said?” Valeera asked.  
  
“She said that the spies had arrived and that they would tell me everything they found out as soon as they meet me”  
  
They women waited until the spies appeared. The came to Karma and told her everything that they know. Karma nodded and allowed them to take a seat and eat. Karma told the others that the spies had spotted a castle which was a march of two days away from them, in the north. The castle was guarded by several warriors who wore black armor which covered their entire bodies. The spies had managed to sneak in and the spotted a man who was focusing his energy for a powerful spell. The man was very old and it seemed that he was a mage.  
  
“We don’t know who he is but we should look for him. If he is from our worlds he could help us. If he is an enemy we should stop him” Katarina said.  
  
“I can sneak in and kill him quickly” Valeera said.  
  
“This isn’t a good idea. We don’t know how strong he is and what he is able to cause with his magic. We have to be careful. We should fight together and take him down together if he doesn’t support us” Karma said.  
  
“Karma is right we shouldn’t risk anything” Ahri replied.  
  
“Good. When will we investigate this castle?” Valeera asked.  
  
“We should take enough supplies with us for a trip about several days. I guess we could start in a few hours” Karma responded.  
  
“Good” Valeera said.  
  
Karma ordered the spies to pack enough supplies in backs. They spies did as they were told and the group left the building after several hours. The spies, who carried the backs, followed them. Their journey northwards proceeded without any interruption from archers, other warriors or wild animals. During their two days journey they crossed several lakes, rivers and bog before they finally left the jungle. They had come to an area which was covered by dozens of bogs. The ground’s colour was a mixture between brown and green and the ground was muddy. The group had walked around these lakes and they had been walking for a while until they came to an area which was the opposite of the current area. The ground was covered by dense grassland.  
  
They spotted a building at the horizon. They walked until they were only a few hundred meters away from it. It was the castle the spies had mentioned. It was over fifty meters tall and sixty meters wide and long. The castle was built out of blue marble. In front of the gate stood dozens of soldiers which wore black armor and carried long spears. On the castle’ walls were more soldiers but they were armed with bows and arrows instead. The women knew that the soldiers were too many and their armor was too heavy so that it was impossible to kill them fast enough with the weapons of the assassins. The group knew that they couldn’t kill all of them.  
  
The spies said something to Karma. Karma told the group that the spies had found a secret entrance and that they will guide them to it. The spies walked forwards and the women followed them around the castle until they were in front of the castle’s backside. There were no soldiers who guarded this side of the castle. The spies pointed at a hidden entrance which would open by whispering a special wording. The spies muttered a few phrases and Karma replied these phrases. A small door was opened, which was large enough that the women could slip in it one after one. The women had to bend down a bit but they managed to slip in the castle without getting noticed. They stood in a small room which was very narrow. The opened the door a bit, which was in front of them, and Karma poked her head out a bit and observed the surroundings. She saw a small and thin corridor with two soldiers who wore the same armor than the soldiers from outside but they didn’t wear any helmets. Karma stuck her head back and told the group that she had seen. Valeera told her that she will eliminate them and she disappeared in the shadows and became invisible. The others didn’t hear anything, they didn’t hear that Valeera walked to the soldiers and killed them within a few moves. The only thing they noticed was that the corpses of the soldiers were placed on the ground in the narrow room. Valeera became invisible again and she told them that they can move on.  
  
The women walked through the small corridor and they came in a much longer corridor. Five soldiers guarded the corridor but they were taken down by Katarina and Valeera within a few seconds. The group followed the corridor and came in a medium-sized room. In the middle of the room stood an old man who had a long, white beard. He wore a long dark-blue robe. The skin in his face was a bit tanned and his face was wrinkled. His eyes were closed because he was focused on casting a magic spell. He stood in a circle of glowing runes which were printed on the floor.  
  
“Do you know him?” Ahri asked with a low voice.  
  
“No I’ve never seen him before. I don’t think he is from my world” Valeera answered.  
  
“We don’t know him either and the spirits tell me that he is about to doing something bad we should stop him” Karma said.  
  
Ahri nodded and shot a pink, heart-shaped magical missile at the man. The man was hit by it and stopped casting the spell immediately. His eyes were filled with love, lust and desire and he walked slowly towards Ahri and left the circle. The runes disappeared and Karma created a spiritual binding and tied the man to column next to him.  
  
Ahri walked to him and said. “Who are you and what were you doing?”  
  
The man who affected by Ahri’s charm obeyed and answered “I’m Archmage Wildred and my task was to transfer the strongest warriors from Runeterra and Azeroth to different planets”  
  
“And you were about transform more warriors to these planets?” she asked.  
  
“Yeah I had to channel the spell for a few more hours” he answered.  
  
“Was Ke-Jin the man who gave you this task?” Ahri asked.  
  
“Yes” he answered.  
  
“Why does he want to transfer these warriors?” Ahri asked.  
  
“I don’t know. He hasn’t told me” he answered.  
  
“Do you think he is speaking the truth?” Valeera asked.  
  
“Everyone under my charm speaks the truth” Ahri responded.  
  
“Are you sure”  
  
“Yeah defiantly. I can charm you too and ask you which parts of my body makes you horny when you look at them.” Ahri said with a smirk in her face.  
  
Valeera blushed deeply and said “I won’t get horny”  
  
“Ah c’mon I can see the lust and desire in your eyes when you look at me” Ahri responded.  
  
Valeera’s blush went even redder and she said “I believe you there is no need to charm me”  
  
“Are you able to make portals?”  
  
“No I am a strong mage but Ke-Jin put a spell on this planet which denies any attempt to create a portal”  
  
Ahri smirked and turned back to the old man and asked “Where is Ke-Jin”  
  
“He isn’t on this planet anymore” he said,  
  
“I asked where he is, not where he is not” Ahri said.  
  
“I don’t know where he is” he responded.  
  
“But you can call him that he should come to this planet because you found something interesting” Ahri said.  
  
“Yes I can” he responded.  
  
“Then do it” Ahri said and glared at Karma. Karma let the bindings loosen and the man was able to free himself. He walked to a table at the opposite side of the room and picked up a glassy sphere. He muttered a few phrases and the sphere began to glow blue.  
  
A strange, distorted voice asked “Wildred. I hope for you that you finished your task”  
  
“Yes I did it and I found something that I want to show you” Wildred said.  
  
“What is it?” the voice asked.  
  
“I can’t describe it. You need to see it with your own eyes” Wildred answered.  
  
“Fine. You know where we will meat. I will be there in two days” the voice answered.  
  
“Good” Wildred said and the sphere stopped glowing.  
  
“Where is the place where you will meet?” Katarina asked.  
  
“We have to travel westwards and we have to hurry” he responded.  
  
“Why do we have to hurry” Karma asked.  
  
“If we want to reach this place we have to fight against a lot of his soldiers. We shouldn’t waste too much time. If we come too late he won’t be there because he hates waiting”  


* * *

  
  
Sylvanas, Elise, Ragnaros and the two dragons arrived in a miserable area. The ground was hard, dry and grey. The vegetation in this area was non-existing, only a few dead trees were spread in large distances. The area was windless and it was cold there. On the floor lay remains of rotten corpses and skeletons. The stench was not bearable at first but after some minutes the group got used to it.  
  
They walked to a small hillock and climbed on it. The spotted the ruins of a small village which stood there all alone. They walked to these ruins and observed them. They found more corpses and a lot of destroyed armor pieces and weapons. They found nothing else interesting and they decided to walk to the largest building of the village, the village hall. The village hall was much larger than the other buildings and compare to them it was the only buildings which wasn’t totally destroyed.  
They senses no aura’s in the near but they stayed careful and entered the village hall without making any noises. Ragnaros had to reduce his size to by the half because he was too large and wouldn’t fit through the front door. In the middle of the room stood an undead ogre who had two heads. His left head had a horn while the other head had only one eye.  
  
“We greet you weaklings” said the left head.  
  
“No we will destroy you” said the other head.  
  
“I said we will greet them” said the first.  
  
“And I said we will destroy them. Why would you greet them? They will be dead soon” said the right head.  
  
“I am polite and not rude as you”  
  
“You are stupid”  
  
“No you are stupid”  
  
“Should I show you who is stupid?” said the left head and the ogre lifted his left hand in front of the other head”  
  
“Stop this you are distracting us. Let’s just smash them”  
  
“No crush them”  
  
“Shut up Stupid. Let’s kill these weaklings” the right head said and the ogre lifted his arms and began channelling a spell. Sylvanas had drawn her bow while the heads had discussed, Elise had created a lot of deadly spiders and the dragons-women had transformed in their dragons forms. Sylvanas shot a hail of arrows at the ogre but the ogre blocked the arrows with a magical barrier.  
  
The spiders ran towards the ogre but the ogre continued to channel his spell and the left head shouted “Super Mega Fire Fountain” as he was about to cast the spell. The spell was interrupted by the second head who said “No it’s not called ‘Super Mega Fire Fountain’ it’s called ‘Fireball’. “Fire ball’ sounds boring. ‘Super Mega Fire Fountain’ sounds cooler” said the first head.  
  
“It sounds stupid. Stupid as you are” the right head said.  
  
“You are stupid” the left head said and crashed his fist in the head of his bounded partner. The right head screamed in anger and lifted the right hand and the right head screamed in anger and lifted the right hand and hit the left head in the face. The ogre was so distracted by arguing that he doesn’t saw the explosive spiders coming which crawled on his body and exploded. The explosion tore ogre’s body apart and the right head muttered “Your fault” in his last seconds before his body was turned into an unrecognizable mess.  
  
“What was awkward” Elise said.  
  
“Yeah but their stupidity made it easier for us to take them down” Sylvanas answered.  
  
“What do we do know? Where we go?” Shyvana asked.  
  
“We should continue walking northwards. We have to find someone who is able to create portals because somehow I’m still not able to create them, who knows why.  
  
“Alright insects follow Ragnaros, there will be nobody who can stop us” Ragnaros said and walked northwards. The group followed him until they came to a large building which reminded Sylvanas on Icecrown Citadel, a massive building which was over thousands of meters large and built on massive walls. This building looked very similar to it. It stood on massive walls and a large staircase which was between the front walls lead to the buildings entrance. The higher parts of the building were formed like a dome. On the stairs, on the walls and in front of the building stood hundreds of undead creatures. It took almost an hour for the group to kill each of these creatures so that they could climb the stairs to the front door. They pushed the door open and spotted a familiar person for the people of Azeroth, who stood in the middle of the entrance hall. It was the necromancer Kel’Thuzad.  
  
“I am Kel'Thuzad, your curiosity will be the death of you” the necromancer with a skeletal body said.  
  
“Another evil guy from Azeroth who should be dead” Sylvanas hissed.  
  
Kel'Thuzad laughed and said “The Lich King promised me immortality and here I am, still not dead after you thought that you had killed me mortals”  
  
“I wonder why all the bad guys from Azeroth are against us. We haven’t encountered a single warrior from Noxus” Shyvana said.  
  
“Shut up dragon bitch or I will cut your stupid tongue out of your mouth” Elise answered.  
  
“Don’t you dare to speak with her like that” Alexstrasza said with a warning tone.  
  
“Wow you can’t even defend yourself alone, your stupid whore has to speak for you” Elise answered in a provocative tone.  
  
“You will regret it that you called her a whore” Shyvana said enraged.  
  
“Ah c’mon are you triggered that I call your little girlfriend what she actually is” Elise answered and this sentence made Shyvana even more furious so that she ran towards Elise. She was about of jump on the spider women and tear her legs apart but a gigantic hammer which appeared in front of her stopped her.  
  
“This is not the right moment for argues insects. We have to take Kel’Thuzad down first and then you can kill each other, insects” Ragnaros said.  
  
“No we won’t kill each other, we will stop arguing but first we send Kel’Thuzad in the grave where he belongs” Sylvanas responded.  
  
Kel'Thuzad laughed evilly and said “Good luck with that…. Mortals”. He lifted his left hand and shouted “Minions, soldiers, servants of the cold dark obey the call of Kel'Thuzad”. The floor beneath him broke apart and hundreds of undead soldier, monsters and creatures came out. Sylvanas drew her bow and killed two creatures with one arrow. Elise created an explosive spider which ran to a dozen ghouls and blew them up. Shyvana sprinted and jumped forward. A loud roar escaped her lips as she transformed in her dragon form during her jump. She landed on top of a few skeletons and squashed their bones. She opened her jaw and shot a large fire ball which burned a dozen of ghouls. Alexstrasza transformed in her dragon form too and also spit lot amounts of fire balls at the creatures that were dumb enough to approach her. Ragnaros squashed dozens of ghouls with his hammer while a large meteor rolled over the floor and squashed a lot of skeletons.  
  
The group killed hundreds of these undead creatures but more and more appeared and charged at them. “Walk behind me insects” Ragnaros said and the women rushed behind him as fast as it was possible for them. Ragnaros lifted his hammer and shouted “BY FIRE BE PURGED!!!! DIE INSECTS”.  
  
A large wave of fire appeared in front of him and floated to the other side of the room. It burned every undead creature, every corpse and every monster on its way. Not a single undead creature had survived its fire.  
  
Kel’Thuzad laughed and said “Nice try but I can call more of those from the deeps. He lifted his hand and casted a powerful necromancer spell but nothing happened. He started at the ground where his servants should have come out and noticed that the ground was covered by a thick layer of lava stones. It was hearable that hundreds of undead creatures tried to get through this layer. Their scratches were hearable on different spots beneath them but they weren’t able to get through the lava stones.  
  
Kel’Thuzad got angry and shouted “Even without my minions you won’t able to defeat me”.  
  
“I think we can” Sylvanas said and shot an arrow at him. Kel’Thuzad was able to block it with an ice barrier, in the last moment. The group was about to approach him as he created a large ice wall between in front of him. Ragnaros was about to shatter it with his hammer as large chains shot out of nowhere and winded around his body. The chains were so powerful that Ragnaros was pulled back and chained to a large ice pillar which had appeared a few moments ago. Ragnaros tried to break free but these chains were strengthened by magic and made it impossible for him to break. The ice wall decayed slowly and the group was greeted by a large ice sphere which exploded and froze them so that they weren’t able to move. Even the dragons with their hot skins were frozen and unable to free themselves. Kel’Thuzad laughed, he floated to Sylvanas and said amused “Nice try banshee. But I won’t be that easily defeated. You had survived on this planet for months but today you won’t make it. You are frozen and I can take vengeances that you killed my former master Arthas Menethil”.  
  
Sylvanas wasn’t able to say anything. Kel’Thuzad floated in front of her and pulled on of her swords out of her belt slowly. He held it in front of her face and said “Say good bye to this world banshee” as he pierced the sword through Sylvanas’ abdomen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Wow Character, its a familiar one

Blood flowed out of Sylvanas mouth and the others watched in shock as Kel’Thuzad rammed the sword deeper in Sylvanas upper body. He drew the sword out and regarded Sylvanas’ pain-twisted face. Elise wished she could do anything but she wasn’t able to move. She would have torn every single born from this lich apart but she couldn’t and that made her angry. The worst thing was that she forced to look at her girlfriend who lay on the ground with a yawing wound in her abdomen.  
  
Kel’Thuzad pushed her on the ground. He looked at her, look at her wounded body. He would have smiled if he had lips.  
  
“Oh little banshee what are you doing now? It’s not a shame to cry in the last moments of your worthless life. Arthas tore every piece of happiness out of your body when he killed you and raised you. Now you are so close to be happy after decades but now I will be the one who not only tear the happiness out of your body, I will end your worthless existence what you are calling life.” Kel’Thuzad said and stepped to her.  
  
Arthas plan would be to let her slowly bleed to death in front of the others. But this death was to slow for his patience. He lifted his arm and was about to hit her again as an arrow pierced through his hand which held the sword. He was shocked and loosened his grip on the sword so that it fell to the ground. He looked around for the person who had shot the arrow but he saw nobody. Another arrow hit him but this time in his chest. He was about to cast a spell with would have shattered the frozen bodies but a well-aimed arrow denied his attempt. The arrow hit him in the head and exploded. Kel’Thuzad’s skull was shattered in million small pieces and the rest of his body dropped to the floor. Minutes passed and nothing happened but then Ragnaros came to them and defrosted them.  
  
The women needed several moments before they were able to move and Elise ran as fast to Sylvanas as she could. She lifted Sylvanas up and pressed her left hand on the wound. She looked at Sylvanas and saw that Sylvanas looked back at her without showing any signs of fear. Alexstrasza came to her and said “Normally I only heal living people. I am the Aspect of live, I’m not sure if I can heal someone who isn’t technically alive anymore but at least I can try it. She placed her hands on Sylvanas abdomen and closed her eyes as she muttered a few words. Several minutes passed and nothing happened but Alexstrasza didn’t give up. She focused her power and managed to stop the bleeding and close the wound. Elise thanked Alexstrasza and pushed her a bit away as she hugged Sylvanas and kissed her. Sylvanas kissed her back. Elise helped Sylvanas to stand up and the Banshee Queen asked. “How do you manged to free yourself”.  
  
“Ragnaros wasn’t able to free himself. The chains were too powerful for Ragnaros. Insect woman helped Ragnaros”. Ragnaros answered.  
  
“Who helped you?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“I helped him” a voice said which was very familiar too Sylvanas.  
  
“Alleria…You are alive...” Sylvanas said as she spotted the woman who came out of the shadows.  
  
“I was never dead little sister” Alleria said. She walked to Sylvanas and hugged her. Both women were silent for a few minutes. Sylvanas broke the silence by asking “Where have you been all the time?”  
  
Alleria looked like Sylvanas when she was alive. She had blond hair and her skin had the same pink colour as the skin from every former high elf, these days known as blood elf. Under and above her right eye was a tattoo which looked like the bended blade of a dagger. The dagger above the eye pointed in the left direction while the other pointed in the opposite direction. Her clothes were strengthened by armor. She wore a green hood and a cloak which outside was green but the inside was purple. In total Alleria looked like a taller and older living version of Sylvanas.  
  
“I was on Argus. It would be too long to tell you what I was doing there, let’s say I was busy for a while. Alleria answered.  
  
“I’m so glad that you are alive” Sylvanas said.  
  
“Can we talk privately?” Alleria asked. Sylvanas looked at Elise who nodded. The Banshee Queen looked back at her older sister and nodded. The sisters walked out of the room.  
  
The look at each other for several moments without saying anything.  
  
Alleria hesitated but she finally spoke. “I have heard what had happened to you. I’m so sorry Sylvanas. The things which Arthas had done to you are unforgivable. But it doesn’t justify that you joined the Horde Sylvanas and became their Warchief. What did you though by that? You are leading a fraction which consists out of many races, like the trolls. Have you forgotten that the orcs killed our little brother? Or is Lirath not important to you anymore”.  
  
The facial expression of the Banshee Queen changed from a calm one to an upset one. “You don’t know what had happened to me Alleria. My soul was ripped from my body and the process wasn’t pleasant. After I got my body back I wanted to see the rest of my family again but the Allianz didn’t accepted me, they refused to let me join them. Even our little sister Vereesa didn’t want to see me at first. The Allianz abandoned me. The only choice I had was to join the Horde. The accepted me and my people, the Forsaken. I didn’t join the Horde for my safety. I joined them because the people, who suffered the same as I did, needed protection and a place they can call home. The Horde was the only fraction who wanted to work with us and protect us. I haven’t forgotten that the trolls and the orcs killed many of our people but times had changed. I was killed multiple times but death can’t hold me back. And now I stand in front of you and I don’t regret any of my decisions”. Sylvanas struggled and it took a lot of strength to not yell at her sister.  
  
Alleria was silent and Sylvanas continued “I don’t rule over the Horde to destroy Azeroth. We defeated the burning legion. I just want to live in peace. I even found someone I can love. Do you believe that? I thought I would never love someone, but it happened. I found someone who look at me and don’t see the cruel leader in me. She loves me because of me and not because I’m an influential person.”  
  
The mention that Sylvanas lover is a woman caught Alleria off-guard and she asked surprised “She?”  
  
“Yes my lover is a woman. Is that a problem?”  
  
“No its not… it’s just… unusual… I thought you were like Vereesa and I”  
  
“You mean that I’m interested in men and love dicks as you? No I never liked men. I always had a crush on beautiful women.”  
  
“Why haven’t you told me?”  
  
“I never thought that you would understand it. And our family had some troubles with your and Vereesa’s male human lovers. So I didn’t want to bother them by introducing that my lovers were girls instead of boys.  
  
“So you had… girlfriends before but you hid them from us?”  
  
“They were not always my girlfriends. Few of them were just to reduce stress. But I had a few beautiful nights with Liadrin and even Jaina after Arthas broke up with her.”  
  
“Liadrin was one of my closest friends and her codex would have forbidden a relationship with a woman”  
  
“She can keep secrets and women had done worse things than breaking a codex to be with me” Sylvanas said, smiling a bit.  
  
“I don’t know what to say” Alleria said.  
  
“Then say nothing sister” Sylvanas responded and stroke her sister’s chin.  
  
“Where is your bow Thas'dorah?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“I lost it”  
  
“Oh that’s sad it was a nice bow”  
  
“Yes it was”  
  
“So what have you done in Argus?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“It’s complicated. Let’s say I fought against the void” Alleria answered.  
  
“You fought against the void?” Sylvanas asked surprised.  
  
“Yeah and we succeeded but now I’m kind of a different person”  
  
“What do you mean by that?” Sylvanas asked confused.  
  
“It’s better if I show you what I mean” Alleria said and her skin began to glow. Her skin colour changed from pink to a glowing dark blue. Her eyes glowed light blue and the colour of her hair had turned to light purple. Sylvanas was speechless for a few moments but she caught herself and said “I like it. You look more like me. Now I’m not the only outsider in our family”.  
  
Alleria’s appearance changed back to normal and she responded “I don’t like this, I prefer my old look”.  
  
“Ah c’mon you look beautiful”  
  
“Do you really think that?” Alleria asked.  
  
“Yes I do. Look at me. I’m dead but I’m still beautiful and you are beautiful too”  
  
“Thank you Sylvanas. Yes you are right. You look different now but you are beautiful, not as beautiful when you were alive but you are still beautiful” Alleria responded.  
  
“Sylvanas’ smiled and asked “Have you been back to Azeroth or were you absorbed from a portal before you went back to Azeroth”  
  
“I was able to get back but a few days later I was hunting and then a portal appeared and sucked me in”  
  
“Have you met Vereesa?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“Yeah. She told me everything about you and about the events I have missed. I can’t believe that you abandoned the Allianz and let Varian die” Alleria said a little bit aroused in anger.  
  
“Hey, you don’t know what had happened. Vol’jin was heavily wounded and we had to make sure that a leader for the Horde would stay alive. It wasn’t our intention to leave the Allianz behind. We had no other choice. Stop blaming me we also lost a leader”  
  
“And Vol’jin decided that you will be the next leader for the Horde right?” Alleria asked.  
  
“Yes he did.”  
  
“I still hate trolls and orcs”  
  
“I don’t like them either but they are strong warriors”  
  
“I will never forgive them what they have done to our family” Alleria said.  
  
“You don’t have to. It’s my burden to lead them. Don’t worry I don’t want a war between us”  
  
Alleria smiled and caressed the cheeks of her sister. It was new for her that her sister’s skin was cold but she had to get used to it. She looked deep in her sister’s eyes and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Sylvanas’ wasn’t prepared for that. She stayed silent and started at her sister. Alleria smiled and kept caressing her younger sisters left cheek until Sylvanas smiled at her. Alleria placed another kiss on her younger sister’s forehead and one on each cheek. She pulled Sylvanas in a close hug and didn’t let her go for several minutes. It was a bit awkward for Sylvanas to feel her sisters breasts pressed against her own. Maybe it was just awkward because she was the only one who noticed it. Her sister wasn’t a lesbian like her so she wasn’t focused on the breasts of other women.  
  
Sylvanas stepped a bit backwards and said “We should go back to the others sister”. Alleria smiled and nodded. The Windrunner sisters walked back to the others. They noticed that the tension between the noxian and the demacian woman was still existent. Alexstrasza, Valeera and Ahri tried everything to solve the problem between the two women but Katarina and Shyvana still showed their dislike for each other. It took a lot of effort but with the help of two Windrunner sisters they others managed to solve the problem for this moment.  
  
“This is my sister Alleria. Alleria these are. Ahri, Valeera, Katarina, Shyvana, Elise and Ragnaros” Sylvanas said and pointed at each member of the group.  
  
“I have heard about Ragnaros, Valeera and Alexstrasza but I’ve neither heard about the others.  
  
“We are from another world” Elise said.  
  
“Your name was Elise right?”  
  
“Yes. You should better remember my name. I’m your sister’s new lover” Elise said with a wide grin and she stepped behind Sylvanas. She placed her hands on the Banshee Queen’s hip and kissed her neck softly.  
  
“So you already have a plan what will happened after we escape from this planned?” Alleria asked, hiding her blush.  
  
“Not really, I have to stay in Noxus and serve my master and your lovely sister has to rule an entire fraction but I know a few people who can bring me to other planets. Your sister also told me that the mages in your world can create portals and travel to other worlds so I guess this will be kind of a long-distance relationship” Elise answered.  
  
“Are you sure that you want this kind of a relationship Sylvanas?” Alleria asked.  
  
“Of course I do. I’ve never been so sure about these things”  
  
“If you are sure than I won’t say anything against it. I will hope that this will last forever even if I don’t know anything about her. I trust you Sylvanas. She may not be the woman I expected but she seems to be special to you”  
  
“Thank you sister” Sylvanas answered and she felt that Elise bit on the skin of her neck. She knew that Elise love to mark her “territory” and that meant that Elise had left a hickey which won’t disappear within the next few days.  
  
“So how does our plan look like? Where do we go now?” Alexstrasza asked.  
  
“I’m not sure but we found a shrine a couple of weeks ago. It was in a desert and inside this shrine was a sealed sarcophagus. Maybe you can open it” Sylvanas said and looked at Alexstrasza.  
  
“We could try”  
  
“Or we split up and try to find other locations. Maybe we can find someone who can help us to get out of here” Elise said.  
  
“I and Alex could go to the Shrine and you go with Ragnaros and look for other locations and people who could help us” Shyvana suggested.  
  
“That’s a good idea insect” Ragnaros said.  
  
“Yes we should do that and Alleria will come with us” Sylvanas said.  
  
“Alright. I already checked the areas in the west and east so I would suggest that we should travel northwards” Alleria said.  
  
“That’s a good idea. We will meet here again in two months” Sylvanas said. The group agreed and Sylvanas told the dragons where they could find the shrine before the split up. Ragnaros, Elise and the two elves walked northwards while Shyvana and Alexstrasza took the opposite direction. The dragons travelled back to the place where they had fought Sindragosa. They met a few lonely ghouls but they were killed without any problems. Their natural hot skin made it possible for them to bear the icy cold. Even with an exposed belly Alexstrasza didn’t catch a cold. They women held hands and talked while they walked through the snow-covered area. After a few days they reached the magma area. They felt more comfortable and they increased their walking speed. They presumed that, without Ragnaros in their near, the magma creatures would attack them but they just started at the two dragons and let them pass.  
  
They passed the magma area without fighting. After three days they came to the desert area and walked for several minutes. Alexstrasza heard something and she told Shyvana with a quick gesture to stop her movement. Alexstrasza observed their surroundings. She couldn’t see anything but she heard a sound which came from beneath the sand. It sounded like someone moves through the sand. The sounds became louder and more frequently.  
  
“Watch out” Alexstrasza shouted and pushed Shyvana back. A gigantic sandworm shot out of the ground where Shyvana was standing a few seconds ago. The jaw of the sandworm was widely opened. The intention of the sandworm had been to devourer the dragon woman. The sandworm was over fifty meters long and its jaw was large enough that it could devour both women in their human form. Its body was covered by caramel coloured scales. Alexstrasza was sure that the worm was longer by a lot than the part of it which was visible for them. Alexstrasza created a fireball and shot it at the worm. The sandworm wasn’t able to dodge so that the fireball hit him in the middle of its long visible body. The sandworm recoiled at first but then it charged at the two women. Alexstrasza stayed cool and waited until the worm was close to her. The worm opened its maw as wide as it was possible. Its several large teeth were only a few centimeters away as Alexstrasza created a large fireball and threw it in the large maw. The Dragon Queen jumped to the side because the fireball hadn’t stopped the worm’s movement. Instead it flew through its body and burned every single organ. An unrecognizable sound escaped out of the worms jaw as it crashed to the ground. The worm laid there and the women looked away because they didn’t want to observe the painful death of the worm.  
  
They women walked for a while and climbed on a larger dune. They looked around and noticed a small building on the horizon. They also spotted several larger sandworms between the dune and the horizon. They knew immediately that they had to kill more of those sandworms if they want to reach this building. Alexstrasza wondered why Sylvanas and Elise didn’t mention these worms earlier. _Maybe they took another route or someone summoned these worms to protect the shrine. It doesn’t matter they have to die_ Alexstrasza thought. They also could transform to their dragon form, ignore these worms and fly over them but they decided to kill them before one of their friends, which could also be on this planet, could get surprised and hurt by them.  
  
They climbed off the dune and walked in the building’s direction. Two sandworms came from beneath the ground, the larger one was also killed by burning its organs and the second one fast taken down by Shyvana in her dragon form who managed to tear of the worm’s head. The two women fought their way through the worm filled desert. They let none of these worms survive and they reached the shrine after two hours. They entered the shrine and searched until they found the sarcophagus. They knew immediately that they were too late because they sarcophagus was opened and nothing was inside.  
  
“Dammit we should have flown, maybe we would have been here before it could have been opened by someone else” Shyvana said.  
  
“Maybe it was better to walk for us. First we don’t get that easily detected by enemies. They can spot us easily in out dragon forms even when our enemies would have been kilometers away they could sense our auras which are strengthened by a lot in our dragon forms. It was the right choice to walk even if we would have been faster by a lot” Alexstrasza responded.  
  
“What are we doing now?” Shyvana asked and stepped close to the other dragon so that their bodies touched.  
  
“I don’t know. I should observe the sarcophagus first before we decide anything” Alexstrasza answered and stepped next to the sarcophagus and bended down. She observed the magical runes which were carved in the sarcophagus. She had never seen these kinds of runes, she was sure that the sarcophagus was sealed by someone who didn’t come from Azeroth or Runeterra. She noticed that the seal which had denied that anybody could open the sarcophagus wasn’t fully broken. They person was imprisoned here was forced out of the sarcophagus with the use of a large amount of magic. An idea came in her mind.  
  
“I have an idea how we can find the person who was here inside” Alexstrasza said.  
  
“How?” Shyvana asked.  
  
“Whoever freed the person didn’t know the exact spell to open the sarcophagus. This person had to break the seal with other powerful spells by force. Parts of the seal are still intact and we can imagine that the person who was lying inside was also marked by the seal. So the chance is high that a rest of the seal is still on the imprisoned person. By examining the seal I found a special essence on the sarcophagus and this essence should be on the person too, so we can sense the essence and find the imprisoned person and its kidnapper or its liberator, who knows” Alexstrasza explained.  
  
“You are a genius” Shyvana said. She came closer and kissed the other woman. Alexstrasza kissed her back. Shyvana parted her lips and led Alexstrasza’s tongue invaded her mouth. Shyvana forced her own tongue in the mouth of the older dragon and they kissed for a couple of moments.  
  
Alexstrasza pulled back and said “We should hurry maybe we can find the person and free him or her if he or she is a friend of us or someone from our worlds” Shyvana nodded. The woman walked out of the shrine and Alexstrasza transformed back to her original form, her dragon form. Shyvana climbed on top of her girlfriend’s head and Alexstrasza rose in the air. Alexstrasza closed her orange glowing eyes and focused on sensing the essence. It took a couple of minutes but she managed to sense the aura in the south. She opened her eyes and began to fly southwards. They flew out of the desert and came in a numb area. They spotted nothing expect dead trees and corpses of dead animals. Alexstrasza was very sure that the person has to be in the near. She flew a bit higher to expand their field of vision. But that doesn’t change anything, they spotted not a single person. Alexstrasza was confused. She sensed that the aura was there but she couldn’t spot anyone, she never had been wrong about magic before but this time it looked like that she had been mistaken.  
  
_I was never wrong before, the person has to be there. Maybe he or she is invisible or hide somewhere. We have to find him or her_ Alexstrasza thought. She flew circles above the area and observed the area close enough. After a futile search about two hours Alexstrasza was about to give up as she heard a quiet, almost non-recognizable sound. It was the sound of footsteps, fast footsteps, the person was running probably. She looked around and spotted nobody, the only logical conclusion was that the person was invisible. She followed the sounds and prepared her steep dive and landed on the ground next to the spot there the person should stand. The landing was abrupt and quick that the invisible person had no chance to react. The person ran against Alexstrasza’s forelegs and bounced back. The person landed on the ground and its identity was revealed as it lost its invisibility.  
  
“I never thought that you are trapped on the same planet as us. With your help we could get away from here” Alexstrasza said as she looked at the person.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit tired when I looked over it, hopefully i found most of my former mistakes but this will be a great chapter, I promise. Comment if you like this fanfiction and want that I continue it.

“I was in Dalaran and working with the Kirin Tor as a portal was created out of nowhere and sucked us in” the person said.  
  
“Us?” Alexstrasza asked and looked at the woman who stood in front of her. She wore a long robe which was coloured in dark and light purple, only her belly and her cleavage were exposed. She was still in her twenties but her hair was white and reached to her shoulders, a streak was only left from her once blond hair.  
  
“Yes, Vereesa Windrunner stood next to me in the moment when the portal was opened and the both were sucked in” the woman, who was known as Jaina Proudmoore in Azeroth, said.  
  
“All Windrunner sisters are on this planet. What a coincidence” Alexstrasza said.  
  
“Wait. Alleria and Sylvanas are her too?” Jaina asked surprised.  
  
“Yes and they already met and talked to each other” Shyvana said.  
  
“Did it go well? And who is that?” Jaina asked.  
  
“Yes it seems that they are happy that they found each other. This is my girlfriend Shyvana. She is from another planet called Runeterra.  
  
“Your… girlfriend?” Jaina asked, her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
“Yes she is my girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that?” Alexstrasza asked, a frown was visible in her face.  
  
“No I didn’t mean that. It’s just surprised me that you are interested in women”  
  
I’m not interested in women at all but Shyvana is special for me. I’m just in love with her but that doesn’t mean that I only like women like Sylvanas” Alexstrasza explained.  
  
“Sylvanas has a girlfriend?”  
  
“Yes, like me she has a girlfriend who is also from Runeterra too” Alexstrasza said.  
  
“Oh god, this spawn of hell has found someone who likes her? Unbelievable” Jaina said, her tone was filled with disgust and dislike for the Banshee Queen.  
  
“What do you have against Sylvanas? She is a brave woman who had a tragic past but I like her as a friend too. Even the fact that her girlfriend is from the nation which is the arch enemy of my own nation doesn’t lower my sympathy for her” Shyvana said.  
  
“You don’t know her long enough, either you know what she had done in the past or mostly what the fraction she leads had done in the past. The Horde as destroyed my home town Theramore with a manabomb and they had done a lot of other crimes. I hate the Horde and every single member of it” Jaina explained.  
  
“I can understand you. I don’t like the members of Noxus either but we have to tolerate and work with them if we want to get off this planet.” Shyvana responded.  
  
“Speaking of getting off. I hope that you still can open portals” Alexstrasza said.  
  
“I already tried it. Somebody or something denies it. I guess we have to find him or it then we can find a solution. I guess that the one who brought us here, is responsible for that” Jaina responded.  
  
“Sylvanas and the other are already looking for the one who held us here” Alexstrasza said.  
  
“Then we should look help them and look for this person from above” Jaina suggested.  
  
“Yes this is a great idea” Shyvana said.  
  
“We also should look for Vereesa, she came with me but we lost each other while we were trying to get rid of our pursuers” Jaina said.  
  
“Yes we should do that. Where did you saw Vereesa the last time?” Alexstrasza asked.  
  
“Near a small village, in the east but I don’t think she will be still there” Jaina responded.  
  
“Then let’s go, we will look for her first and then we will return to Sylvanas and the others”.  
  
Jaina climbed on top of Alexstrasza’s head and sat behind Shyvana. “Let’s go” she said. The Dragon Queen rose in the air and started the flight northwards.

* * *

 

It was over a week ago when the two Ionian women, the two assassins, Wildred and the spies had arrived at the place where Ke-Jin wanted to meet his servant. He didn’t come, the group had arrived within two days but he didn’t come. They had waited for several hours, days but he they didn’t saw or sensed him. They had been tricked and they were unsure what to do now. They walked around the area without having a destination. They could only hope that they find someone or something that could help them to bait Ke-Jin out of his dimension.  
  
The group walked for a while and came to a large mountain. They spotted a small entrance which was halfway up. They knew that the ascent of the mountain will take several days but they had no other choice. They began to climb up slowly. It was strenuous and took a lot of strength because they had to make sure that they don’t fall of with each step. They also had too dodge rock chunks which broke from the mountain. Valeera would have been squashed by a giant one if Ahri wouldn’t have been so fast and push her away. That action would have caused that both of them would fell and crashed on the ground which was deep beneath them but Ahri caught her and floated next to the others. Ahri used the time and brought them a few meters upwards before the spell, which allowed her to fly for a short period, expanded.  
  
The group managed to reach the entrance within two and a half days. The entrance subsided in a thin corridor. The group had to bend down a bit and walk in a straight line. They followed the corridor and came in a much larger room. The group found a gigantic purple crystal which stood in the middle of the room, a powerful aura was radiated by this crystal and sparkles danced around it. The crystal was surrounded by dozens of smaller crystal which had different colours. Between the large crystal and the smaller crystals were visible bondages which had the form of energy rays.  
  
“What is this?” Valeera asked.  
  
“I don’t know but I can sense that these crystals contain a large amount of powerful magic. We have to find out what they are doing, maybe we could use them to break the spell which denies teleportation and creating portals” Karma answered.  
  
“Yes we have to. Maybe we can use their power for something else, for example to defeat Ke-Jin if he is brave enough and come out of his hiding place” Valeera said.  
  
“The question is: How we do that? He wants us here, who knows why. We don’t know what he wants but he has us here where he wants, I don’t think that he will came to his planet. We have to accept the reality. We are trapped her, he won’t come back and we will never leave this planet” Katarina said.  
  
“Don’t be so negative, we will find a way back to our worlds. There is nothing bad about staying here. Runeterra might be better without some individuals” Karma responded.  
  
“You mean me?” Katarina asked a bit furious.  
  
“I didn’t say that”  
  
“But you meant it”  
  
“Hey stop. It might be true that without you, more people would life but that doesn’t mean that we want to leave you here. We can’t change that you are a merciless killer but I accept you as you are. I mean I had to kill men too to get their essence, they were just accidents but that doesn’t change the fact that I killed dozens of men. What I want to say is, that we will get out of here to our worlds but that doesn’t mean we can’t see each other. In our worlds are mages who have the ability to open portals and teleport so we three could see each other and have a long-distance relationship” Ahri said with a sexy grin on her face as she looked at Valeera and Katarina. The assassins smiled back and hugged Ahri. They shared a few sloppy kisses before they turned back and observed the crystal.  
  
Karma, who had a close connection to the spirit world, tried to call the ancient spirits from the spirit world but they didn’t responded. That was weird for Karma, normally she could ask a few spirits for help but this time nobody responded to her call. Karma stood up and walked circles around the crystal, thinking about its magic and its meaning. Ahri noticed that Wildred facial expression changed, it seemed that he knew for what these crystals were.  
  
“You know something, am I right with that Wildred?” Ahri asked as she looked at the old mage.  
  
“Yes I have seen kinds of this construct before. If you place the same constructs on different spots on a planet you can put a powerful spell on the planet which will permanently as long as the constructs are intact” he answered.  
  
“So that means that the crystals increase the duration of the spell which prevents us from creating portals, right?” Valeera asked.  
  
“If we destroy all of these constructs we could break the spell right?” Valeera asked.  
  
“Yes but these it’s not as easy as it look like” Wildred said and continued as he earned questioning looks from the women. “Someone has too cast a spell while standing next to it, the possibility is high that the crystals could blow up and kill the one who is casting the spell”.  
  
“You will be the one who cast the spell” Ahri demanded and her charming effect on Wildred forced him to agree.  
  
“You would risk his life you know that, right?” Karma asked.  
  
“Yes I know that but you forgot that he is our enemy who brought us here. He is friendly to us because my magic forces him to act like your friend but if I wouldn’t have charmed him he would try to kill us. This is a necessary sacrifice. Hopefully he makes it because he has to destroy the other constructs too.  
  
“We could also support him and lower the chance of an explosion” Karma suggested.  
  
“I don’t want to end dead. He should risk his life, we will wait outside” Katarina said with a strong demanding tone.  
  
“Fine. Wildred you will channel this spell and we will wait outside. When you are finished you will come out” Ahri said.  
  
“As you wish” the old mage responded.  
  
The group ran out of the cave and began to descend the mountain, in the meantime Wildred had created magical runes which were on the ground, glowing and placed in a circle around the crystals. He stood in front of the largest crystal, his eyes were closed and his left hand touched the cold crystal while his other was clenched to a fist. He started to mutter sentences in a special language. The crystal began to heat up and glow. The crystal’s temperature was so highly increased, that it burned the skin on Wildred’ hand. The old mage didn’t hesitate and continued casting the spell, his hand was still on the crystal like it was tied to it. The crystal’s surface showed large crackles, which were expanded over the time. Wildred produced a lot of energy which was absorbed by the object in front of him until the crystal had reached its absorbing limit. Wildred forced it to absorb more and more energy until the crystal was overloaded. The excess amount of energy caused that the crystal was damaged heavily until it gave up and exploded. The explosion was so strong that it blew up the room with all its content. Wildred didn’t survive the explosion, his body was tore apart into billions of small pieces.  
  
The group were on half of the mountain as it began to shake slightly. The women had to use all of their strengths to prevent falling. The shaking stopped after a couple of minutes.  
  
“Someone should climb up and make sure that these crystals are really destroyed. Wildred hasn’t returned yet so I guess he didn’t make it.” Karma suggested.  
  
“I will do that. I’m a good climber” Katarina said and climbed back to the entrance in half of the time she had needed to climb down. She rushed in the room where the crystal was and noticed that the floor was covered by millions of small crystal pieces and a lot of blood. Not a single crystal was unharmed by the explosion and for Katarina the death of the old mage meant nothing. She ran back and left the cave. The group had almost reached the bottom of the mountain. Katarina climbed down as fast as she could. She reached the lower quarter of the mountain within a day without making any pauses. She overcame the remaining distance by teleporting next to her friends instead of climbing.  
  
“How do we find more of these constructs?” Valeera asked.  
  
“The larger crystal radiated a special aura. I guess we should walk until we sense a similar aura” Karma said.  
  
“Or we could use this to track the other crystals” Katarina responded and handed a small purple splinter of the larger crystal to Karma.  
  
“That’s a good idea but how we do that” Ahri asked.  
  
“As I said, the crystal had radiated a special aura. I can try to use a location spell and look for auras which are similar to the aura which was radiated by the crystal or in this case the splinter of the crystal” Karma explained.  
  
“You can do that?” Valeera asked.  
  
“Yes, I have a very close connection to the spirits. Tracing auras, spirits and over supernatural beings is no problem for me. But I need some time for that, it won’t be easy to find the other crystal-constructs” Karma responded.  
  
“So do we go back to the temple or will you do the location spell here?” Valeera asked.  
  
“We can do it here”  
  
“Isn’t there a risk by doing that here? We could be attacked during that” Ahri said.  
  
“Ah don’t be afraid. We would kill every single enemy who is dumb enough to fight us” Katarina replied.  
  
“Alright then I will prepare the spell while Ahri and Valeera check the surroundings. You could also look for the spies. I had told them that they should check the area while we climbed the mountain. They are still hiding in the forests. Katarina you will stay by my sight and protect me” Karma said.  
  
The other women agreed and shared a few kissed before Ahri and Valeera walked into the forest which was in front of them. Karma sat down on the ground in a meditating pose. She placed the splinter in front of her and lifted her hands in the air, the fingers of her hands were pressed together. She closed her eyes and started to muttered a few words in a, for Katarina, foreign language. After two hours nothing had happened at all. Katarina’s impatience grew with every tenth minute passed, but she stayed cool and focused on Karma and her surroundings. After two more hours the splinter was lifted in the air slowly until it floated in front of Karma’s head. Another two hours had passed and Karma still sat on the ground and was focused on her spell, in meantime Ahri, Valeera and the spies had returned to them.  
  
“I guess the spell needs more time” Ahri said.  
  
“Yes she is sitting her since six hours but apart from lifting the splinter in the air, nothing had happened so far. How was your scouting?” Katarina responded.  
  
“Boring. We had killed a few boars and tigers but we haven’t found a real challenge. We walked there for hours and picked up every single member of the scout troop. They were spread out in the entire forest so it was a bit difficult to find them because they know exactly to hide from others. But I have not trained for decades as an assassin to not find a few scouts. I’m an assassin I know how to hide so I can retrace where others tries to hide” Valeera said.  
  
Katarina stepped between Ahri and Valeera and placed her arms around the other women’s waists. The three women talked quietly for several hours until the splinter fell to the ground. Karma opened her eyes slowly and stood up.  
  
“AAAAAAAAAAANNNNND?” Ahri asked curious.  
  
“I sensed two similar auras. One is in the north and the second is in the east, probably under water. I sensed demonic auras in the near of the construct in the north, so we have to be prepared for a fight” Karma explained.  
  
“We should go to the demon’s first and kill them and then we can look for the underwater construct. It’s better when we travel together, we shouldn’t split. Who knows how many demons are there” Ahri said.  
  
“Alright then let’s go” Katarina said.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas and the others had travelled for an entire month without noticing anything that was interesting or would help them escaping from this planet. Instead they had found a lot of aggressive beasts and hundreds of assassins. The fights were easy, only one time the fight was close, they had been surrounded by a dozen of mages, warlocks and other spell caster. Sylvanas would have been hit by a powerful lightning bolt which could have killed her, if Alleria wouldn’t have pushed her away. The group was careful and they had taking them down within a short period of time. They had continued travelling northwards for two weeks.  
  
They reached a numb area which was defined by a constant changeover between large hills and deep valleys. For the group it took a lot of effort to climb these steep hills, they also had to be careful that they don’t slip off while they walk to the bottom of a valley. During the next days they group only managed to pass three hillocks and three valleys. After they climbed on the forth hillock, they spotted an accumulation of destroyed buildings which once should have been an inhabited village. In front of this village patrolled a group of demons. Four of these demons were large, muscular and reminded Sylvanas at felguards from the Burning Legion, their bodies were coloured dark purple instead of orange, their armor was heavier than the armor of the felguards and they carried huge swords. The only spots which weren’t covered by armor were their necks and heads. In front of the felguards stood three succubuses, two of them were female and the other was male. The group had never seen a male one, they only had seen females. Each of these succubuses had a whip in the left hand and a rope in the other hand. The ropes were tied to collars of their demon hounds, nine in total. The succubuses were dressed scantily, the only parts of their bodies which were covered by cloths were their private parts and the breasts of the two women. The demon hounds were over three meters large, they had two heads and each of these heads spit enormous flames.  
  
Sylvanas assessed that the demons were almost one hundred meters away from them. Their backs were turned to the group, so that the group was unnoticed. Sylvanas knew that they had the advantage because the demons had to get over the valley and climb on top of the hill if they want to reach Sylvanas and the others. She picked an arrow out of her quiver and drew her bow. Alleria did the same and lifted their bows high enough in the air and shot. The arrows flew, in a high curve, across valley and hit one of these felguard-like demons in the back of his neck. An angry sound slipped out of the demons mouth as he turned around and shouted something in a foreign language. The other demons turned around too and they started to sprint towards the group.  
  
Sylvanas smiled and pulled another arrow from her quiver. She and her sister shot more arrows at the demon, which pierced through the demon’s neck. He stopped his movement, stayed here for a few moments without a reaction and tipped over. The other demons ignored that their mate lay dead on the ground and ran further until they reached the edge of the valley. They were greeted by dozens of gigantic spiders as they reached the valley’s deep. One of these spiders jumped in the air and landed on top of felguards-like demon and squashed it completely. The demon hounds roared and spited large waves of fire out of their jaws. The fire ignited the body of spider, the spider managed to squash one of these demon hounds before its body was totally burned and it died in one of the most painful ways.  
  
The second demon hound howled in pain as two arrows were pierced through its right head. The first arrow ran from the spot between his eyes through its entire head and came out of it’s under jaw. The second arrow had hit him in the left eye. Suddenly a meteor appeared above its left head and squashed it as it fell down. The loss of three comrades made the demons angry and they increased their speed and ran across the bottom of the valley, ignoring the spiders. They were about to climb on the hill, on which Sylvanas and the other stood, but the demons would never reach the hill. A hail of arrows and came from the skies and half of a dozen meteors rolled downhill. The demons were either hit by a lot of arrows or pushed back by the meteors or both. The meteors crashed in their bodies and made them lose their footing. Two felguards-demons fell back to the bottom of the valley and thick webs tied them to the ground, so that they weren’t able to free themselves.  
  
The male succubus managed to dodge two meteors and all these arrows. He made a large leap and landed on top of the hill. He was greeted by Sulfuras, which size was double as large as his own body. The hammer threw him away, he landed on the bottom of the valley next to the tied demons, most of his bones were shattered in millions of little bone splinters. His death will be painful and slowly.  
  
An explosive spider crawled on top of one demon hound and it blew itself up with its victim, that meant only the two female succubuses, one felguard-demon and six demon hounds were able to fight. Ragnaros threw his hammer in the air which crashed, after a short delay, onto the demons and squashed five of the six demon hounds. The last demon hound charged at Ragnaros but it was taken down by the gigantic spiders, which were still on the bottom of the valley. The succubuses brandished their whips and sprinted to the edge of the hillock. The first was hit by three arrows and then took a forceful quick from the Banshee Queen which sent her back to the bottom of the valley. A large web was wrapped around the body of the second succubus. She fell to the ground and lied there, unable to do anything. The felguard-demon brandished his sword and charged at Sylvanas but he was taken down by several arrows which were pierced through his neck. The group looked at the three demons which lied tied up on the ground.  
  
“Finish it insects” Ragnaros demanded.  
  
“No, we could use them to gain information” Alleria said.  
  
“You dare to contradict Ragnaros, the fire lord, insect?” Ragnaros said a bit angrily.  
  
“She is right Ragnaros. We know nothing about this place and the person who held us here, we need to know more about them” Sylvanas said.  
  
“Fine insects, I’m listening to you… this time” Ragnaros responded.  
  
“So how do we bring them to give us the information we need?” Alleria ask.  
  
“I can do that, gaining information by torturing others is one of my task as a high ranked noxian” Elise said as she stepped behind Sylvanas and put her arm around the waist of the Banshee Queen.  
  
“We won’t torture anyone here we are not Noxus or the Horde, we are survivors who wants to escape from this planet and not barbarians” Alleria said with strict tone in her voice.  
  
Elise laughed and said “Without it we won’t gain anything if we don’t torture them. The won’t say anything to us. What do you want to do? Talking with them and convincing them to help us?” It would be rather effective to sleep with the two succubuses and get information after it than talking to them”.  
  
“I don’t mind sleeping with them” Sylvanas said and noticed the glare her sister shot towards her. “What? I never had a foursome with three beautiful women”  
  
“I never had one too” Elise said and kissed Sylvanas’ neck softly.  
  
An annoyed sound slipped out of Alleria’s mouth and she said “Focus please, we are not here to seduce beautiful women”  
  
“I wish we would” Elise said and kept kissing Sylvanas’ neck softly.  
  
Alleria walked to the succubus who laid on the hill and said “If you tell us the information we want to know, we will spare you”  
  
The succubus glared at her without any emotions. She stayed silent and spit in Alleria’s face but the older Windrunner sister didn’t lose her patient that easily. She talked with the succubus and tried to gain some information out of her but the succubus stayed silent and spit at her often enough. After half of an hour without success Alleria walked to her sister and said “Fine you can torture this fiend of hell. I tried to be polite to her but she treats me like shit, she deserves a reprimand”  
  
“You don’t need to torture them” someone, who wasn’t known for the group, said. The group turned around and spotted a vixen with nine tails, a red haired assassin, a blood elf and a woman who wore clothing from native inhabitants of this world.  
  
“Look who is there, the well-known assassin Katarina Du Couteau. Finally a whore who isn’t from Demacia. Elise said and started at the red haired assassin.  
  
“Elise, it’s had been a long time since we last met. I never thought that Swain will release one of his favourite whores from her duty and send her to another planet” Katarina said, replying the provocation.  
  
“First of all, I didn’t work for him, I worked with them. Second, I wasn’t sent to this planet I was sucked in by a portal”.  
  
“You know each other?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“Yes this is Katarina Du Couteau one of the best assassins from Noxus” Elise responded.  
  
“I’m actually the best” Katarina replied.  
  
“I think Talon has a word to say”  
  
“Talon is a fool. I’m the best” Katarina self-confident.  
  
“If you think so I won’t deny it”.  
  
“When you both are from Noxus why are you arguing then?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“Rivalry. The citizens from Noxus know nothing except war and their own strength. They don’t trust each other and their leader gained his position by killing the previous ruler” Karma answered.  
“And you are…?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“I’m Karma from Ionia, another powerful nation in Runeterra. This is Ahri, she is from Ionia too, and this is Valeera from your world.  
  
“Valeera Sanguinar right?” Alleria asked.  
  
“Yes that’s my name”  
  
“Ah you are the blood elf traitor who is working for the alliance” Sylvanas said.  
  
“Sylvanas! I thought you don’t want a war between the Horde and the Alliance” Alleria responded.  
  
“Yes I do” Sylvanas answered.  
  
“If you really want that then you should stop judging people for the fraction they are working for” Alleria said with a strict tone.  
  
“Fine. At least we can find a way out of here together” Sylvanas replied.  
  
Ahri told Sylvanas and the others what they had found out. They told them that in the near was crystal-construct and that they had to destroy it. Ragnaros told them that he can destroy it with his hammer with ease. Ahri charmed the succubuses and forced them to answer every of her questions, but the succubuses didn’t know anything about this world or Ke-Jin. They killed the last demons and the group talked for a few minutes and then they started to look for the crystal construct.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter with another new hero

The group walked to the village and killed a few demons on their way. They reached the entrance of the village and entered it. Following a small street, the group came to the village market. The village was abandoned and in the middle of the market stood a smaller crystal construct, the crystal in the middle was green and surrounded by three smaller crystals. The women looked at Ragnaros , he nodded and lifted his hammer in the air as he walked to the crystal construct. He was about to crash it as it disappeared suddenly.  
  
“You will not destroy it that easily” a dark voice said.  
  
The group looked around but they spotted no one. “Who are you?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
A laugh was hearable and the voice responded “Make a guess”.  
  
Katarina frowned. “I have heard that voice in the past but I can’t remember who’s voice is that”  
  
“So is the person someone from your world?” Alleria asked.  
  
“Yes it is but he won’t help us” Elise responded.  
  
“Why are you sure about that?” Alleria asked.  
  
“Because the voice belongs to Boram Darkwill. The previous leader of Noxus who should be dead. He is known for questionable methods and decisions. He also sacrifices many soldiers by using poison in a war which would kill the enemy soldiers and his own. He was a reckless leader and his dead was well deserved” Elise explained.  
  
Darkwill laughed again and appeared where the construct was standing. He was over three meters fifty large, he wore a massive armor which was made out of a rare metal strengthened by expensive and rare ores. Two horns were at the side of his helmet, which protected his entire head. He carried a large halberd in his left hand which was made out of a material which origin wasn’t from Azeroth or Runeterra.  
  
“Yes you are right. I am Boram Darkwill…No…I WAS Darkwill. Master Ke-Jin saved me and now I am someone else. I am Exadius” he explained.  
  
“The only thing you are is a disgusting piece of shit”  
  
Exadius didn’t listen to Katarina’s provocation. He lifted his halberd in the air and walked towards the group, his movement was faster than the weight of his armor should allow. He charged at Katarina and tried to hit her with a forceful swing but the assassin was fast enough und ducked underneath it. She jumped on his arm and sprinted to his head. She tried to take his helmet of but she noticed that it was impossible because the helmet was weld together with the neck plate. Exadius lifted his other hand and hit her with a forceful punch, Katarina was thrown away and landed on the ground. Exadius wanted to turn around and finish the red haired assassin but he had to dodge a large meteor, which was bigger than his head. He turned to Ragnaros and was greeted by a large fireball. It seemed that the fireball didn’t do anything because Exadius’ armor was unharmed.  
  
“You fool this armor was made out of patrizide. It’s immune against all sorts of magic. Good luck beating me fools” Exadius said. He cast a spell and his size was increaaed until the was as large as Ragnaros. He charged at him and managed to ram the blade of his halberd in Ragnaros chest. A loud sound, which was similar to a howl, came out of the fire lord’s mouth. Ragnaros took a swing with his hammer and crashed Sulfuras in Exadius chest. Exadius stumbled backwards and drew his weapon out of Ragnaros body. The wound, the halberd had left in Ragnaros’ abdomen was closed within a few moments.  
  
Exadius was greeted by a hail of arrows but they were as effective as toothpicks against his armor. Even the explosive spiders, which crawled on him, didn’t harm him with their explosions. Karma and Ahri could do nothing against Exadius because their magic will be blocked by his armor. The only thing the ionian women could do was to strengthened their group members with powerful spells. Karma manged to increase their speed of movements while Ahri increased the strength or their attacks. Katarina couldn’t pierce with her daggers through the armor so she jumped around on Exadius body, she managed to distract him so that Ragnaros could focus his entire power in his next attack. The windrunner sisters prepared a volley of arrows, they will shot this arrows as soon as Ragnaros manages to destroy Exadius’s armor. Karma created a shield around Katarina so that she will be less hurt if Exadius manages to hit her. Katarina kept distracting Exadius until Ragnaros was ready. He charged forward and was about to crush the corselet of his opponent as a magical shield appeared around Exadius body and blocked the hit.  
  
A woman with a size of two meters appeared on Exadius left shoulder. The woman wore a pitch-black armor. She didn’t wear a helmet so her head with her beautiful face and her short raven hair was exposed. A small black tattoo of a raven was visible on her neck.  
  
“I can’t believe that you wanted to have fun without me” the woman said.  
  
“I can do this alone Corvusa” Exadius said.  
  
“I don’t think so. It looked like that you were about to be crushed” Corvusa responded.  
  
“I was fine.”  
  
“Yeah sure you can tell that to the others who had underestimated them and died in battle”  
  
“Fine let’s squash this maggots and return to your master”  
  
Ragnaros swung his hammer at Exadius but he parried the attack. Sylvanas and Alleria shot a volley of arrows at Corvusa, but the woman lifted her hands in the air and stopped the arrows in flight. She made a quick gesture, the arrows were turned around and shot at their owners. Karma managed to create a barrier, in front of the two women, in the last moment so that the arrows rebounded and landed on the ground. Corvusa created an explosion in front of Ragnaros torso. The explosion weakened him for a moment and Exadius used the small moment, where he had the upper hand and knocked Ragnaros away. Corvusa sent a powerful sphere after the fire lord. The sphere exploded and swirled a large amount of dust up. The group was shocked as they spotted the unconscious fire lord after the dust had vanished. He lay in a small crater, his hammer laid dozens of meters away from him. The group knew that their only chance to destroy the magic-reflecting armor was unable to fight, so they had to find another solution. Katarina appeared in front of Corvusa and aimed two quick strikes at her head with her daggers. The other woman jumped to the side and shot a sphere, which was created by the usage of dark magic, at Katarina. The red head escaped the sphere by teleporting behind Corvusa. She rammed her daggers in Corvusa’s back, the daggers pierced through the armor and left two yawing wounds behind after the noxian pulled them out.  
  
“You bitch” Corvusa shouted enraged, she turned around and placed a kick in Katarina’s abdomen. The noxian stumbled backwards and fell from Exodus shoulder. Every single of Katarina’s bones would have been broken if she wouldn’t have been caught by one of Elise webs, which prevented her from crashing on the ground. Katarina thanked her quietly and stood up. Elise had summoned her strongest servants while Ragnaros and Katarina had fought against their enemies. One of these servants was a creature which had the upper body of a naked, beautiful woman and the lower body of a spider. This spider creature, also known under the name Arrachna, lifted her hands and created an energy sphere. She shot the sphere at Corvusa, who wasn’t able to dodge it because of its incredible speed. The raven haired woman was hit by it and fell from the shoulder of her partner but she managed to teleport back at the shoulder while she was falling. Elise snarled and shot a web at the woman. Corvusa burned the web with a simple fire spell while she kicked Katarina away, who had teleported to her. The kick was so forceful that Katarina lost her consciousness as she collided with Exadius’ neck plate. Corvusa cast a spell to end Katarina’s life but she was interrupted by Valeera who rammed her daggers in the back of the raven haired woman. Corvusa snarled and casted a spell, which pushed Valeera against Exadius’s massive shoulder plate. Valeera lost her consciousness as she collided with the hard object. Corvusa was about to continue to cast her spell as big spider was about to land on her. It was Elise in her spider form who pushed Corvusa down and was about to dug her, with poison saturated, fangs in Corvusa’s neck. Her fangs were a few millimeters away from the skin of the other woman as Exadius made a quick move with his shoulder and pushed the Spider Queen of his comrade.  
  
Corvusa stood up and muttered a few words. Out of her skin grew black feathers which covered her entire skin within a few seconds. Her armor was torn apart as she transformed into a raven which was over two meters large with a wing-spread of over five meters. The raven had six eyes, three on each side of the head, its beak was purple and bended.  
  
“What an irony. Darkwill was killed by someone you can call the master of raven and now he is standing here and fighting one the same side with a raven” Elise said amused.  
  
“Darkwill died in noxus. I’m reborn as Exadius so it doesn’t matter anymore” Exadius answered.  
  
“Exadius…” Katarina said and made a sound which expressed her disgust for the former noxian leader. ”You are crazy”  
  
“No, I just want to take vengeances. This old man killed be and nobody did something against it or took revenge for my death”  
  
“Only the strongest will survive. Swain was stronger than you, he killed you with ease. Noxus don’t tolerate weaklings, everyone forgot you after you died, and everyone acted like you had never existed. Nobody mourns for a weak leader. You bombed an area with deadly poison where our troops fought against the ionian troops and you didn’t even bring us the win over Ionia. You have been a fool and a weak leader and it was the right choice from Swain to kill you, you worthless bastard” Katarina responded.  
  
Exadius snarled and charged towards Katarina, he took a swing and tried to squash Katarina with his halberd but the assassin was too fast and jumped on his hand after she had dodge his attack. She ran around on Exadius body to distract him, so that Elise will have enough time to do whatever she was planning. Sylvanas and Alleria were shooting arrows at the raven but the raven was fast enough and dodged all of these arrows. Corvusa opened her beak and shot a fast sound wave at the Windrunner sisters. Alleria dodged it in the last moment but Sylvanas wasn’t able to dodge because she was drawing her bow in the exact moment. She was hit by the sound wave which pushed her against a large tree and landed hard on the ground.  
  
Alleria didn’t hesitate and ran to her sister, she observed Sylvanas and noticed that Sylvanas back was heavily damaged and she had lost her consciousness. She laid Sylvanas on her belly in a comfortable position. Seeing her sister hurt made her angry, it triggered something in her, a protective instinct for her younger sister. She wasn’t there for her sister as Arthas gone mad. He killed her and she wasn’t by her side to prevent that. She couldn’t even help Sylvanas accepting her new self as the Banshee Queen and leader of the undead, the Forsaken. She couldn’t prevent her from dying again, two times. But now she was here, now she could protect her sister and kill the person who tries to hurt her. She drew another arrow from her quiver and aimed for Corvusa’s head. She waited for a moment, when the raven wasn’t wriggling and flying around. She waited for that one member of the group distracts the raven so that Alleria can shot an arrow through the ugly creatures’ head. Fortunately Ahri managed to hit Corvusa with her charming spell, in form of a magical kiss heart. Alleria used the moment were Corvusa floated above the ground without moving and landed her arrow right between the eyes of the raven. A shrill sound escaped out of the raven’s lungs as it lost its balance and crashed onto the ground. Alleria drew her bow again and walked slowly to Corvusa, who was transformed back to her human form. Alleria came close to the woman’s body and observed her. She was clearly dead, the arrow had pierced her brain.  
  
“You need to distract Exadius while Elise is casting her spell. I will take care of your sister” Karma shouted to Alleria. The blond elf nodded and ran towards Exadius, she aimed her next shot at the small slits in his helmet which made it possible that he could see them. The explosive arrow was precious and flew through the left split and hit Exadius in the eye. It exploded and split in thousands pieces which pierced through his cornea and dealt massive damage. The giant groaned in pain, blood floated outed out of the helmet’s small grooves.  
  
The timing was perfect. Elise had finished her summoning spell. She had created an explosive spider, which was over five meters large. Exadius, who was twelve times larger than the spider, was distracted by his damaged eye so he didn’t notice that the spider approached him and crawled onto his upper body. The spider began to glow purple before it exploded. The explosion was so powerful that Exadius corselet was completely destroyed, his upper body was heavily hurt too. He stumbled backwards, his entire upper body was covered by yawing wounds, a lot of blood floated out of these wounds. Arrachna had used the last hour to create a spear which was made out of dark energy, it was over ten meters long and very thick. The spear was thrown at Exadius and pierced through his heart. The last sound which came out of Exadius mouth, before he collapsed, was a loud gasp. The ground trembled for a second as Exadius crashed on it.  
  
They had done it. Alleria couldn’t believe it but they had taken him down, they had taken an enemy down who looked impossible to beat without the help of Ragnaros. Alleria and Elise shared the same thought, the sprinted to Sylvanas. Elise kneeled down and took Sylvanas in her arms.  
  
“Don’t worry she will be fine. Her back was hurt but I have healed her bones and most of the wound. She just need a little break, she will get her consciousness back soon enough. I will look for Ragnaros and Valeera now” Karma said to the two women, she stood up and walked to Valeera, who was picked up by Katarina before Exadius had fallen to the ground. She healed the woman and woke her up with a simple spell. Then she walked to Ragnaros and said “He isn’t hurt at all, I will prepare a spell to wake him up”.  
Ahri walked to Exadius and breathed in his essence. She gained his memory and said “I know Ke-Jin’s plan”  


* * *

  
  
“Get her” a loud, creepy voice shouted. She turned her head around and noticed that three demons, which were only a few meters behind her, were chasing her. She felt that the panic took over her body slowly but she didn’t hesitate and kept running, even after she noticed that the demons were faster and will catch up to her sooner or later. She jumped over the edge of a small hillock and continued running as fast as she could. The ground beneath her feet was muddy and coloured in a disgusting green. She drew her bow while she was running and shot a precious arrow at one of the demons, the arrow hit its target in the throat and caused that the fell over as he died and knocked one of his comrades to the ground. The third demon kept chasing her while the second demon freed himself was about to stand up. She pulled a knife out of her belt and drew it at the third demon then she turned back and kept running. The demon stepped sideward so that the knife missed him. The woman kept running until she can’t run anymore because an extreme steep hillock blocked her way. She turned around, sweet ran from her cheeks and her heart began to race. The demon came closer and the beating of her heart became faster with each of the demon’s steps. She grabbed after an arrow but she noticed that her quiver as empty.  
  
The demon’s ugly lips were formed to a smile and he lifted his axe above of his head, ready to slice the woman in half when he will reach her. The second demon appeared behind him and charged at her, he passed his comrade and was about to hit her with his sword as he stopped in his tracks. The woman’s eyes were widened in surprise as she looked at the scene in front of her. The demon with the axe had rammed his weapon in the back of the other demon. He drew the axe out and pushed his comrade to the ground. “This is my kill, I deserve to kill this little elf”.  
  
The second demon was about to stand up as his head was split. He discredited he corpse of his comrade before he stepped in front of the woman. “Say goodbye weakling” he said as he lifted the axe above his head, ready to split the woman’s head. The axe’s blade got dangerously close to the woman’s eyes but it stopped in the last moment. The woman blinked a few times and realized that had happened. The demon was trapped in an ice block, he was frozen and unable to move then the ice block was shattered in millions of small pieces. The woman looked around and spotted a familiar face.  
  
“Jaina, oh it’s good to see you again. I thought that they kill me but you saved me in the last moment. Thank you”  
  
“You don’t have to thank me Vereesa, you would have done the same for me” Jaina answered and walked to silver haired elf who wore a light purple tunic, the rest of her body was covered by thin armor. She carried a silver coloured long bow in her left hand. Jaina stepped in front of her and hugged her. “I’m so glad that you are unharmed” the mage said.  
  
“Who are these?” Vereesa said and pointed at Alexstrasza and Shyvana.  
  
“This is Alexstrasza the Dragon Queen and Aspect of Life and the other is Shyvana from another world called Runeterra” Jaina answered  
  
“So members of two worlds are trapped on this planet, that’s interesting but I don’t understand why we are here” Vereesa responded.  
  
“We don’t know it but we hope that we will find it out soon” Alexstrasza said.  
  
“Are we the only members from Azeroth who are trapped here”  
  
“No. Valeera Sanguinar, Ragnaros and your sisters are here too and a few women from Runeterra”  
  
“Sylvanas and Alleria are here?” Vereesa asked in surprise, her voice was filled with happiness.  
  
“Yes they are and they already met each other” Alexstrasza answered.  
  
“Did their reunion go well? How was Alleria’s reaction to Sylvanas?”  
  
“They talked in private but it seems that they tolerate each other” the Dragon Queen answered.  
  
“That’s good. I feared that their reunion would end in a blood bath”  
  
“It went well. Alleria even tolerated that Sylvanas has a girlfriend”  
  
Vereesa’s eyes are widened in surprise. “Wait… What? Sylvanas has a girlfriend?”  
  
“A cruel and manipulative girlfriend” Shyvana added.  
  
“Some inhabitants of Azeroth would say that Elise would fit to your sister but Sylvanas has changed. I think you know that deep inside Sylvanas is not cruel or evil. She still cares for her family and her people. Elise is the best proof that Sylvanas isn’t a fiend or a heartless monster. Her heart might not beat as a living heart but she still has feelings like love or happiness” Alexstrasza responded.  
  
“I always knew that in Sylvanas has a good side. I never knew she is interested in women. I mean I caught you Jaina and her making out but I thought it was just a misstep from you two because you were drunk” Vereesa said and looked at the mage, which cheeks were red like a tomato. “I’m glad that Sylvanas found someone to love but I’m not sure if I want to see her with someone cruel and manipulative”  
  
“I don’t know Elise as long as Shyvana but the Elise I met isn’t that kind of cruel. I mean she hurt and kill others without hesitation but everybody would do that do defend themselves or the loved ones” Alexstrasza said.  
  
“Yes she is right. Elise had changed. I guess your sister has a positive influence on her” Shyvana replied.  
  
“It seems more that the two have a positive influence on each other” Alexstrasza responded and caressed Shyvana’s belly”  
  
“Wait... Are you two…?” Vereesa’s question wasn’t fully spoken as it was replied by a nod from each dragon.  
  
“I am the only one on this planet who isn’t a lesbian?” Vereesa asked.  
  
“No, your older sister Alleria is still interested in men but it’s a coincided that most of us are falling in love with women from Runeterra. I mean even Valeera has got two girlfriends from Runeterra” the Dragon Queen answered.  
  
“Two? Isn’t one enough?”  
  
“Not for Valeera”  
  
“I never had the thought of being together with another woman even after I caught Sylvanas with Jaina. But I won’t judge anyone for their sexuality. Speaking of sexuality, are you still interested in men Jaina, right?” the silver haired elf asked.  
  
“Yes I’m interested in men but I also like women” Jaina answered.  
  
“Good to know but what are we doing now?” Vereesa asked.  
  
“I guess we should look for the others” Alexstrasza said.  
  
“That’s a good idea” Vereesa said.  
  
Alexstrasza transformed to her dragon form and the three women climbed on her head. She rose in the air and headed northwards. Alexstrasza sensed the auras of Sylvanas and the others and she flew to the location where she had senses them. The group was in the middle of a small village, on the ground lay millions of small pieces of crystals in different colours. Alexstrasza landed on the ground, next to the others. The three women on Alexstrasza’s head climbed down and Vereesa ran to her sisters and hugged them.  
  
“I’m so glad that you both are unharmed” Vereesa said, her arms were around the necks of her sisters.  
  
“We are glad too.” Sylvanas said. The three sisters hugged for a while before Sylvanas continued to speak” At least we are together, even if we can’t back to Azeroth we are together”.  
  
“But that doesn’t mean we want to stay here forever. Vereesa has to take care for her children and my husband and my son is missing me” Alleria said.  
  
“And I have to lead the Horde” Sylvanas added.  
  
“I don’t have anything against staying here but I have to get back to my world too” Elise said, she placed her arm around Sylvanas waist and pulled her close.  
  
“So I guess you are Sylvanas’… girlfriend right?” Vereesa asked curious.  
  
“Yes I am but I prefer to be called as a lover” Elise said with a wide grin on her face and she kissed the neck of Banshee Queen softly.  
  
“I’m Vereesa, Sylvanas younger sister”  
  
“I’m Elise”  
  
Sylvanas told her younger sister who the others were and that they had to find the last crystal construct which should be under water and that they had to destroy it. She also told them that they were trapped her because of a man named Ke-Jin.  
  
“You said that you know that Ke-Jin’s plan is, right?” Jaina asked.  
  
“Yes. Ahri absorbed the essence with that the memory of one of Ke-Jin’s servants. Ke-Jin had told his servant that he had tried to move each powerful living being from Azeroth and Runeterra to his planet because he wants to destroy your worlds. But the spell was a failure and only a couple citizens of Azeroth and Runeterra were moved her” Sylvanas explained.  
  
“And that means that he has to come to this planet and cast his spell again. It seems that he can’t destroy the planets if somebody is on them. I guess that he need a lot of time to perform this specific spell and he doesn’t want to get interrupted by warriors, mages or other powerful persons” Ahri added.  
  
“But why does he want to destroy our planets” Vereesa asked.  
  
“We don’t know. The memory of Exadius hadn’t told us anything about his intention. But we have to stop him no matter how his plan looks like”. Ahri answered.  
  
“But how do we find him, he could hide everywhere on this planet and recast the teleporting spell”  
  
“We will destroy the last crystal construct and then he has to stop us of from going to a portal. Then we will fight him and defeat him.” Karma said.  
  
“Sounds like a good plan” Vereesa said.  
  
“Yes it is. The crystal construct is in the south-east” Karma said.  
  
“Then let’s go” Vereesa replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m adding a little character codex at the end of the next few chapters. One of my readers asked me for that and I think it’s a good idea because not all readers know all of these character that well. I mean I’m official playing wow since one and a half month and I don’t know each character, the same could count for others who aren’t familiar with all the lol characters so I will add this “Codex” for the ones who can’t identify with few of these characters. Remember that characters like Exadius, Ke-Jin and Corvursa are my own creation and not based on lol or wow. Exadius/Darkwill might be from lol but you only know him as a small character in Singed, Swain’s lore and the lore of Noxus. If you don’t want or need to read it just skip it at the end. Have fun guys. The codex will contain the most important facts and the facts you need to know about these characters.

_On a planet far away from Peresia._  
  
A man sat on a throne which was made out of a rare material, the throne stood in front of the back wall in a gigantic room. In front of the throne stood thousands of soldiers in rank and file, ten ranks in total. Each soldier wore an expensive and heavy armor, all of them carried either spears or long swords. Between these soldiers were no differences, they all looked like the same and had the same posture. The soldiers were parted in two groups and between the groups was a long walk which was covered by an expensive red carpet. The door at the opposite side of the room was opened with a loud creak and a man with fire red hair and a goatee beard entered the room. He wore lightweight, but still expensive, armor which had a purple colour. The armor was decorated by massive shoulder plates and a long bluish cape. He carried a massive rod which was made out of a black magical material. The man walked to the throne and kneeled in front of the man who sat on it.  
  
“I’m back master Ke-Jin” the red haired mage said.  
  
“Good. I hope your mission was successful” Ke-Jin said.  
  
“Yes it was” the mage said as he stood up and handed a yellow glowing crystal to his master. Ke-Jin observed the crystal with its carved-in runes, the corners of his mouth were formed to a small creepy smile.  
  
“Gooooood. You know your next task”  
  
“Yes master. I have to make sure that Sylvanas and the others won’t leave the planet Peresia” the mage answered.  
  
“I expect that fighting against your former wife is not a problem for you” Ke-Jin said.  
  
“Don’t worry I’ll kill her if I have to. The same is meant for my sisters-in-law and all the others from Azeroth and Runeterra.  
  
“The others had failed, I expect from you to be successful or HE will die” Ke-Jin said.  
  
“I won’t disappoint you” the mage responded. He let a helmet appear and was about to sat it on his head but Ke-Jin stopped him with a quick hand gesture.  
  
“No” Ke-Jin said. “Your wife should know who you are”  
  
“As you wish master” the mage said and let the helmet disappear.  
  
He lifted his rod in the air and the crystal which was on top of it started to glow. Within a few minutes the mages managed to create a portal, the crystal stopped to glow as the portal was fully opened. He looked back to his master for a last time before he stepped through the portal. A woman stepped out of the shadows after the portal was closed. She had long green hair which covered the left half of her face. She wore a black leather outfit, she carried a gigantic sword on her back. She walked to Ke-Jin slowly and said “I’m back father”.  
“Did you found him?”  
  
“Yes I found Arator, son of Turalyon and Alleria Windrunner”  
  
“Good. Torture him a bit and then prepare yourself, we will travel to Peresia”  
  
“I thought you sent the mage to Peresia”  
  
“Yes I did but he won’t make it. He’s just a tool to weaken our enemies. Like Arator I will use him to get an advantage against our enemies who are outnumbering us”  
“Alright father. I will do as you say” the green haired woman said and left the room through its only door.

 

* * *

 

“Weird. I can sense the crystals auras right here but there is no water in the near. The spirits told me that it has to be in a deep ocean and that the ocean is right here” Karma said confused. She looked around and observed the area, which was definitely not any form of stretch of water. The landscape was covered by high and dense ocean of grass. Karma could hear the twittering of the birds and the buzzing of the bees. Something was weird about this place. The area looked peaceful but it smelled like a graveyard. She could smell rotten corpses, stinky clothes and old bones.  
  
“This is a trap. Someone had casted an illusion spell on us. Be careful, with the help of the other mages I can try to neutralize this illusion” Karma said and stepped to Jaina and Alexstrasza and took their hands. The three women closed their eyes and started to mutter the phrases of a powerful spell. It took a few minutes before the illusion faded, their surroundings were changed from a peaceful and beautiful area to a dull and unlikeable area. The trees, bushes and the rest of the vegetation was replaced by dead trees, deep holes and a lot of gravestones. In front of them, a few meters away, stood a small run-downed chapel. Its window glasses were shattered or non-existent, the door has been broken open and the wood in the walls was mouldy.  
  
“This doesn’t make sense either. The last crystal construct should be on the bottom of a deep ocean, but I can sense its aura here” Karma said, on her face was the expression of disbelieve visible.  
  
“Maybe you must be mistaken. Maybe the spirits told you something wrong” Alleria said carefully and polite.  
  
“That normally doesn’t happen but I guess that the one who created this illusion could also have put a spell on me, so that I will lead us here. We should be careful, I think this is a trap” Karma responded.  
  
“I will check our surroundings” Valeera said and became invisible. Alleria and Vereesa also disappeared in the shadows and became invisible. The three women spread out and checked the surroundings, especially the inside of the chapel. They spotted something dangerous. Valeera appeared right in front of the group and said “we have a problem”  
  
“What kind of a problem?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“It’s better when you see it yourself”  
  
“Fine then show it to us” Sylvanas answered. The group followed Valeera who lead them in the chapel. She pointed at a weird looking blue magical orb which lay in the left corner.  
  
“This is not good. This is a small instable mana bomb. I think it will detonate soon. We should run” Jaina said.  
  
“There’s a problem with that” Alleria said as she entered the chapel and became visible.  
  
“Which one” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“Someone had created a barrier around his area. The area’s diameter is only one hundred meters long” her older sister answered.  
  
“And how long is the explosion’s diameter” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“About one hundred meters I guess” Jaina answered.  
  
“So we have two options. The first is that we try to neutralize the barrier. The second is that we try to neutralize the barrier” Sylvanas explained.  
  
“We don’t have the time to walk or fly to the barrier, the mana bomb could explode every second. We should stop talking and start to neutralize it” Jaina almost yelled out. Karma and Alexstrasza stepped to Jaina and placed one of their hands on Jaina’s left shoulder. Jaina turned her head towards them and noticed their nods. The three women closed their eyes and placed their hands on the mana bomb. They muttered a lot of phrases, meanwhile the others had spread out and secured the area and checked that nobody was there who could interrupt them. They walked back to Jaina and the others mages who had stabilized the mana bomb but they had to continue casting their spell to fully neutralize it. Suddenly the sound of an explosion was hearable from outside. Sylvanas told Elise with her gaze and a quick nod that she should stay here and protect the three women. Elise nodded in agreement and watched the other’s quick haste out of the chapel.  
  
The first thing the group noticed was a large crater. They sprinted to the crater and saw that Ragnaros was tied to the bottom of the crater by magical chains. The chains suppressed his magic and strength so that he wasn’t able to get free alone. Vereesa’s eyes were widened in surprise and shock at the same moment as she saw who floated above the body of the fire lord. It was her, believed to be dead, husband Rhonin but his eyes were black and on his neck was a small tattoo which had the form of clenched fist.  
  
“Rhonin… is that really you? How are you alive” Vereesa yelled out and was about to run towards the red haired mage but Sylvanas pulled her back.  
  
“Sylvanas what are you doing?” Vereesa asked her older sister.  
  
“What are you trying? Can’t you see that he looks different? Look at his eyes, everyone who would have died on Azeroth or Runeterra was recurred by Ke-Jin and made to his pawn except Ragnaros. It’s a bad idea to walk to him, even if you miss him so much. We don’t know if he is on our side and it seems that he is against us”  
  
“But…” Vereesa was about to answer but she was interrupted by Alleria. “Sylvanas is right Vereesa. We can’t trust him”  
  
“But I can’t fight against him” the youngest Windrunner sister replied.  
  
“You don’t have to” Alleria answered. “And we make sure that we won’t kill them. We will find a way to save him” Sylvanas added.  
  
“Go back to Jaina and the others it’s better if you don’t see this” Alleria said.  
  
“No I will stay here and help you if it looks bad for us” Vereesa answered.  
  
“Fine, do whatever you want little moon” Sylvanas said. Vereesa smiled at the mention of the nickname, Sylvanas had given her when they were younger”  
  
“Are you three done talking?” Rhonin asked annoyed.  
  
“Who can you follow someone who wants to destroy Azeroth with all of its living beings? What has he done to you? You would never allow that someone will hurt and kill the members of the alliance and all other living beings. How could you?” Sylvanas shouted to her brother-in-law.  
  
“Because I died to save thousands of citizens of Theramore and for what? For nothing, these citizens would die sooner or late. Not by the legion which was defeated, but sooner or later the old gods or someone else will try to take over Azeroth. Even if I would be alive we can’t stop Ke-Jin. So my sacrifice was useless. The love for my people and the alliance weakened me and lead me to waste my life to save weaklings. Ke-Jin brought me back and gave me a purpose, together we will destroy Runeterra and Azeroth and create a new planet after our ideas. Together will….” Rhonin said but he was interrupted by his former wife before he could finish his sentence.  
  
“Stop this nonsense. You are not yourself anymore. You are not the human anymore I fell in love with. Ke-Jin had done something with you and I will promise that you will be normal after we are done with Ke-Jin” Vereesa yelled at first but then lowered her voice to her normal pitch.  
  
Rhonin looked at his wife and laughed  
  
“What is so funny?” Vereesa asked.  
  
“You still think that you can win and save me. The Rhonin you knew is dead, he died for nothing. I am someone else, Ke-Jin gave me another chance and I want waste it to save others or weaken myself because of love. I should have never fallen in love with you, you wasted my time and my potential” he answered.  
  
Loud gasps slipped out of the mouths of the two elder Windrunner sisters. They looked at their younger sister and noticed that she was shaken a bit and stared in shock at her former husband. She can’t believe what he had said. It felt that he had pulled her heart out and had shattered it to millions of small pieces. Tears were formed in her eyes and started to roll down her cheeks. Alleria was about to pull her sister to her but Sylvanas pre-empted her, the Banshee Queen pulled Vereesa to her and hugged her closely. She stroked her sister’s head and placed a kiss on her forehead. She whispered that Rhonin wasn’t himself anymore, that he was controlled by Ke-Jin and that he will be normal after they defeat Ke-Jin. Alleria smiled a bit as regarded how Sylvanas took care for her sister and comforted her. She stepped to her sisters and hugged Vereesa from behind, together with Sylvanas she managed to calm Vereesa down. The youngest Windrunner stopped crying after several minutes. She whipped her tears away and drew her bow and aimed at her former husband.  
  
“Oh my unworthy wife is pointing at me with her bow. I’m SOOOO scared please spare me, I’ll surrender” Rhonin joked with a high-pitched voice and made silly hand gestures.  
  
“You will pay for that, that you insulted our sister” Sylvanas said and drew her bow.  
  
“Don’t forget that he isn’t himself anymore. We don’t want to kill him, we just want to make him unconscious and find a way to free him from Ke-Jin’s grip” Alleria reminded her undead sister.  
  
“Try your luck fools” Rhonin said and shot a lightning bolt at his former wife. Vereesa stood there and did nothing, she was frozen in her tracks and couldn’t believe that her former husband tried to kill her. Fortunately for her, she was pushed to the ground by Sylvanas, the bolt missed her and struck in a gravestone which stood a few meters behind her. Sylvanas pulled her younger sister up to her and asked her if she was okay. Vereesa nodded and did the same as her sisters did, drew her bow and shot arrows at her former husband. Rhonin created an arcane barrier which blocked all of these arrows. In the same moment as he was done with creating it, Valeera and Katarina appeared behind him. Katarina threw dozens of daggers at him and with the blood elf assassin she charged at him while he was casting a spell to stop the daggers. Shyvana had transformed and spit a large fire ball at him, Ahri shot a magical orb at the red haired mage.  
  
Rhonin had to interrupt his spell because he had to dodge the attacks from Katarina and Valeera but that caused that he was hit in the chest by four daggers. An annoyed sound slipped out of his mouth as he pressed the palms of his hands together, he created a powerful shockwave which knocked all of his attackers back. He created a portal behind Shyvana and Katarina, both women weren’t able to stop their flight so that they were thrown through the portal.  
“Impossible” Ahri shouted out.  
  
“It is possible, I’m still able to create portals” Rhonin answered.  
  
“Where did you bring them?” Ahri asked, her voice had a slide touch of anger and aggression”  
  
“Don’t worry they are still on this planet, in the same shrine were we had sealed Jaina in a sarcophagus. They will come back only to see your dead bodies on the ground” he answered.  
  
“You should stop underestimating us” Sylvanas said angrily.  
  
“I don’t underestimate you. I’m a powerful mage, your little arrows can’t do shit against me and my biggest threats, Jaina and Alexstrasza are busy with neutralizing the mana bomb. You don’t want to see it but you have not the smallest chance against me”  
  
“You will see” Alleria said and shot a volley of arrows at her brother-in-law. The two other Windrunner sisters did the same. Ahri threw her charming spell in form of a heart at Rhonin but the former leader of the Kirin Tor created a copy of himself, which was hit by the charming spell instead, with the lift hand while he blocked the arrows with a barrier he had created with his other hand. Valeera appeared behind him and managed to hit him with a quick slice in the back, the blade pierced through his armor and left a medium-sized cut. The cut wasn’t that deep enough for the poison to get in his bloodstream. Rhonin snarled and turned around, he pushed Valeera away with the use of wind magic. The assassin landed a few meters away on the ground but she was back on her feet within less than a second. Rhonin shot a frostbolt at Valeera, the assassin wasn’t fast enough and got hit by the frost shot which froze in the air while she was about to jump at him. For Rhonin it was enough for the moment that Valeera couldn’t move, he turned around and sidestepped another one of Ahri’s magical orbs. “Not bad” he said and shot a powerful lightning bolt at Ahri. The fox lady made a fast jump sideward and shot another magical orb at Rhonin who neutralized it with one of his arcane shots.  
  
Sylvanas tried to gain control over Rhonin’s body by possessing his mind with the sound of her powerful banshee voice. The mage managed to resist somehow. He lifted his left hand and created a powerful gust of wind which carried Sylvanas over thirty meters away and dropped her on a large grave. The Windrunner sisters knew that their arrows wouldn’t hit Rhonin but they will distract him because he had to protect himself each time with a spell that meant, over the time he will get exhausted until he can’t cast spells anymore but that probably occur after they had shot all of their arrows. Each elf shot an arrow at Rhonin who blocked it with a magical wall, which he had created in front of him. He turned around immediately and was greeted by a pink magical kissing heart. He wasn’t able to dodge or block it, the heart hit him and his facial expression was changed from one filled with hanger and hatred to one filled with love and happiness. His eyes were filled with lust for Ahri and he walked towards her. That was the opportunity, the Windrunner sisters had waited for. They drew her bows and shot multiple arrows at Rhonin which hit him all in the back. Each time he was hit by an arrow, a painful sound slipped out of his mouth. The Windrunner sisters prepared more shots and Ahri formed a magical orb between her hands and shot it at Rhonin, the mage was hit by all of these, his armor was penetrated and his upper body was covered with a lot of medium-sized wounds.  
  
“The best choice is to let him lose his consciousness” Sylvanas said and walked to the mage who lay on the ground in front of Ahri.  
  
“Yeah and then we will find a solution to break Ke-Jin’s control over him.  
  
“Don’t make hastily decisions when you haven’t even won” Rhonin said- He had managed to break free from Ahri’s control. He stood up and pushed Sylvanas and Ahri, with a shock wave, away. Even in flight, Ahri managed to jump and land on the ground next to Alleria and Vereesa. Alleria ran and managed to catch her sister before she would have crashed on the ground. Sylvanas gave her a small smile and Alleria lowered a bit and bended forward so that Sylvanas could slip out of her arms and stand on the ground.  
  
“Do you really think that you can beat me that easily? This is only the beginning” Rhonin shouted and lifted his left arm in the air. Above his hand appeared a large fireball with a radius of over three meters. “Say goodbye to this world worms”. He lowered his left hand and directed the fireball in the direction of the four women. The women spread out and started to run, they didn’t know who was the target but they knew that they had to run to not harm the others if they had no opportunity to dodge it. The fireball changed its direction and followed Vereesa in a fast tempo. The fireball came dangerously close so that Vereesa could almost feel the fireball’s heat. The fireball was about to hit her and burn her skin and other body parts as an ice wall appeared behind her and neutralized the fireball. Vereesa hadn’t count on that, she stopped in surprise and looked around and spotted Jaina who stood, only a few meters, away from her.  
  
“Thank you Jaina. I guess you had neutralized the mana bomb”  
  
“Yes we did. Come, we will defeat Rhonin and find a way to save him” Jaina answered.  
  
Vereesa nodded and sprinted with Jaina to the red haired mage. Rhonin was busy with avoiding arrows, magical spheres and attacks from Elise and her spiders. Jaina took advantage that Rhonin was distracted by the others and froze both of his hands. Karma created magical bondages which embraced Rhonin’s body and prevented him from using any kind of magic.  
  
“Give up Rhonin you lost” Jaina said and walked towards him. “We will free you now from the influence of Ke-Jin”  
  
“And If I don’t want to be freed?” Rhonin asked playfully with a wide grin of his face.  
  
“You have no choice”  
  
Rhonin laughed  
  
“What is so funny” Jaina asked and stepped to Valeera and started to melt the ice around Valeera’s body.  
  
“That you think that I have no choice. I actually have a choice” Rhonin said and the ice around his body melted within a few moments, the spiritual bondage also disappeared.  
  
“Impossible” Jaina said and was about to cast a frostbolt at Rhonin but the male mage was faster and pushed her away with powerful gust of wind. His skin’s colour turned to pitch-black and his hair went on fire, the fire didn’t burn his head or hair instead it melted together with his hair. The flames on his head had the form of his former hairstyle, medium-sized long and reached to his shoulders. Even his beard was replaced by flames. His eyes glowed in a dark red and his pitch-black muscular body broke through his armor, his size was doubled.  
He opened his jaw and shot a large ray of flames towards the group. Jaina created a large ice wall which prevented that the ray reached the group. Elise created three explosive spiders, two of them were hit by the ray and exploded on the ground far away from him, as they tried to reach but the last managed to managed to crawl on his left leg. Rhonin tried to shake it off or burn it but spider was too fast for him so that every shot missed it. It crawled on Rhonin’s chest and exploded. Rhonin stumbled backwards and looked at the deep yawing wound in his chest. Thick black blood floated out of the wound, he was shocked, the group took advantage and weakened him with all that they have got, from hail of arrows to magical spheres was everything shot at Rhonin. Ahri shot a charming heart at Rhonin while Sylvanas tried to control him with her banshee voice. The combination of these two spells caused that Rhonin was transformed back, he was still wounded, but his eyes had stopped glowing dark and the tattoo on his neck had disappeared.  
  
Vereesa handed her bow to Alleria and sprinted to her former husband. She lifted his upper body and observed his wound. The wound was deep but his inner organs were unharmed. Alexstrasza came to them and started to heal the wound.  
  
“All will be good my love” Vereesa said, tear were formed in the corner of her eyes, it was hard for her to not cry.  
  
“I’m sorry Vereesa. I didn’t mean to hurt you but I couldn’t control myself. Rhonin said with a low voice.  
  
“It’s okay. What counts is that you are alive” Vereesa answered and stroke the chin of her husband.  
  
“I said things to you I didn’t mean, I’m….” Rhonin said but Vereesa silenced him with a kiss. He kissed her back and they shared a long and passionate kiss. Sylvanas smiled as she saw how happy her sister was. She turned her head to Alleria who looked at her and smiled too. Alleria pulled Sylvanas in a tight huge and stroke her back. She signalised that they should go to them. Sylvanas nodded and was about to go as Alleria gave her a spank on the ass. That surprised Sylvanas who shot a questioning look at her older sister.  
  
“Hey I am the only one who is allowed to touch and spank her ass” Elise said and stepped next to Sylvanas. She placed her left arm around Sylvanas’ waist and spanked her ass with her right hand.  
  
“One is enough” Sylvanas answered.  
  
“No its not” Elise answered, she sneaked her hand in Sylvanas pants and kneaded her ass. Alleria’s cheeks reddened and she looked away immediately.  
  
“Stop it” Sylvanas said.  
  
“But your ass is so smooth, I like touching it” Elise replied with a wide grin on her face.  
  
“If you stop touching it, I let you touch something else later when we are alone”  
  
The grin in Elise’s face went wider and she pulled her hand out of Sylvanas’ leggings. “Promised?” she asked.  
  
Sylvanas nodded and pulled her in a passionate kiss. Elise kissed her back and parted her lips, Sylvanas accepted the invite and forced her tongue in Elise’s mouth. She stroke Elise’s waist and felt that the Spider Queen stroke her back. They kissed for several minutes before they walked to Vereesa and the others. Karma and Jaina were busy on detecting the auras of Shyvana and Katarina, Vereesa and Rhonin snuggled and Alexstrasza melted the ice around Valeera’s body. After she had freed Valeera she walked to Ragnaros and destroyed the chains around his body. He stood up, asked what had happened and Alexstrasza informed him about what had happened. He was disappointed that he was knocked out twice in a row but Alexstrasza told him that he shouldn’t be hard to himself, that it had taken a lot of time and strength for Rhonin to cast that spell and that it has weakened him and that led to his defeat.  
  
Vereesa had helped Rhonin to stand up, all of his wounds had been healed but he still felt a bit weak because he had used a large amount of his magic. The arms of his wife were placed around his neck and her body was pressed against his. He had missed her, he had missed his children and he was glad that he could see his children soon. He can’t wait to get back to Azeroth and spend time with his family, with his friends and the members of the Kirin Tor. But before he can do that, he and the others had to take Ke-Jin down. Rhonin had to thank Ke-Jin that he had saved his life but that doesn’t legitimate that he wants to destroy two planets. They had to stop him and then they can return to their home planets.  
  
“You can open portals here right?” Jaina asked Rhonin.  
  
“Yes but I need a little rest, I’m too exhausted for open one”  
  
“Then we will wait and bring Shyvana and Katarina to us before we will fight against Ke-Jin”  
  
“Sounds like a plan” Valeera said.  
  
“But we won’t allowed it” a strange voice said. The group turned towards the direction, where the voice came from. They spotted Ke-Jin’s daughter who stood on a large rock dozens of meters away from them.  
  
“Who are you” Sylvanas shouted.  
  
“I’m Nej-Ya daughter of Emperor Ke-Jin and I’m here to punish Rhonin for his failure” the green haired sword carrier said. She lifted her hand and created a massive shockwave which pushed everyone except Rhonin and Vereesa over hundreds of meters away. She created a huge meteor, dozens of meters, above their heads. Vereesa started to run but she noticed soon that Rhonin didn’t follow her. She stopped, turned around and looked at her husband. A magical bondage had tied his feet to the ground.  
  
“NOOOOO” Vereesa shouted horrified.  
  
“Run my love” Rhonin said.  
  
“NOOO”  
  
“If you don’t run he will kill us both Vereesa”  
  
“I don’t let you die again”  
  
“You can’t change it, it’s impossible for you to free me from this bondage and she had created a barrier around us so the others can’t walk in the barrier or cast spells on us.  
  
“But….”  
  
“No buts, you have to stay alive and look for our sons. Save yourself Vereesa” he said and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears and she gave Rhonin a last kiss. Rhonin nodded and Vereesa hesitated for a moment before sprinted towards her sister but she walked against an invisible wall. The collision with the wall caused that she was pushed to the ground.  
  
“Ahhh seeing two lovers together who don’t want to leave each other is so sweet but doesn’t change your destiny. You had failed Rhonin and now I will punish you” Nej-Ya said and moved the meteor until it was right above them. She clenched her left hand to a fist and forced the meteor’s explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First three codex characters are: Sylvanas, Elise and Ahri.  
> Sylvanas:  
>   
> \- Born as a high elf in Quel’Thalas( Quel’Thalas = home of the High elves and later blood elves)  
> \- Middle sister of Alleria and Vereesa, also had a brother Lirath who died under the attack of orcs  
> \- She was Ranger General of Silvermoon before she died ( Silvermoon = capital city of Quel’Thalas, Ranger General command the army and is second in command after the ruler)  
> \- She was killed by Arthas Menethil who denied her a peaceful death and raised her as a banshee  
> \- She broke free from Arthas and flew with other undead people to Undercity, Undercity became the capital city for the undead(Forsaken)  
> \- She became a power hungry person who tried to gain immortality for the forsaken  
> \- She has a few Valkyries who are able to resurrect the dead.  
> \- She died two times after Arthas had killed her but she was brought back in exchange of some of her Valkyries’ lives  
> \- She became the Warchief(leader) of the Horde in the newest Expansion.  
> \- With the help of her Valkyries she can create armies of undead warriors  
>   
> Elise:  
>   
> \- born in an ancient powerful family in Noxus  
> \- She knows how to influence weaker people with her beauty  
> \- She had a husband  
> \- She influenced her husband, the husband noticed that after a while and confronted her  
> \- They fought  he poisoned her and she killed him in the process  
> \- The poison deformed her body and ruined her beauty  
> \- Le Blanc( high ranked noxian woman) told her about the Shadow Isles and a spider god called Vilemaw  
> \- She travelled to these Isle, Vilemaw inserted his poison in her body  she became powerful and was transformed to a half spider  
> \- Since then she seduces peoples with her beauty and sacrifice them in the name of Vilemaw
> 
> Ahri:  
>   
> \- She is a Vastaya( a race which is a mix between a human and an animal, in this case between a fox and a human, she also has nine tails)  
> \- Nobody had taught her the magic of her kind, she had to learn it for herself  
> \- Ahri consumes memories and essence of her victims to become stronger, that would also mean the death of her victims  
> \- She Likes toying with her pray  
> \- She can steal the memories of her victims and see what they had experienced, she can also see important moments of their lives  
> \- Her victims can’t remember her or the memories she had stolen  
> \- Ahri had a boyfriend but she accidently killed him because she inhaled his essence  
> \- She can charm/seduce people and force them to do that she want


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit longer. I also have two new pictures for you, drawn by Tako Shiro, these pictures are coloured, enjoy them with the chapter. 3 more characters in the codex at the end

“NOOOOOO” Sylvanas cried out and rushed towards the place where Vereesa and Rhonin had been. The barrier had disappeared and the spot where her sister and her husband had stood was covered by a thick fog of dust.  
“NOOOO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU MONSTER!” Sylvanas screamed and shot her two left arrows at Nej-Ya. The green haired woman drew her sword and blocked both arrows with the massive blade. Sylvanas wasn’t the only one who had tears in her eyes, Alleria had to fight with herself to not break in tears. Sylvanas couldn’t believe that her little moon is dead. The reunion with her sisters was only a few days ago and now she lost one member of her small family. She was about to draw her sword and charge at Nej-Ya but Alleria held her back.  
  
“Let me go Alleria. I have to take vengeance for Vereesa and Rhonin.  
  
“You don’t have too” Alleria said.  
  
Sylvanas turned around and looked at her with a confused expression. “Why shouldn’t I?”  
  
“Because she is not dead. Look” Alleria answered and pointed behind Sylvanas. Sylvanas turned around and noticed that the fog had dispersed. She saw Vereesa, Rhonin and a man standing on a small spot, around them was a large and deep crater. The man was dressed like a ninja, his outfit was coloured dark-blue and reinforced by armor pieces which were made out of firm metal-like materials. His helmet was also blue, only the area around his chin and mouth was silver-coloured. He stood in front of them in a weird pose. He stood there straight as a die, his under-arms were in front of his chest. The index and middle finger of his right hand were extended, the other fingers were pressed against the upper part of his palm. The index and little finger of his left hand were extended and pressed against the lower part of the palm of his right hand. He carried medium-sized sword on his back. Sylvanas noticed a weakened purple barrier which expired within a moment.  
  
Jaina created a barrier around them so that Nej-Ya couldn’t fire another spell at them. Sylvanas and Alleria sprinted to their sister and hugged her tidily. They backed away after a few moments and looked at the man in front of them.  
“Thank you, however you managed to save them, Thank you” Alleria said.  
  
Karma came to them and said “I never knew that you are on this planet too Shen”  
  
“I wasn’t. I was meditating and somehow I sensed your auras. I noticed that you were in danger and I decided to come to you and save you” Shen explained.  
  
“Are Akali and Kennen her too?” Karma asked.  
  
“No they are in my temple in Ionia. I’m not a real teleporter I can only teleport myself to others and protected them”  
  
“Bla Bla Bla. I, Nej-Ya daughter of Ke-Jin command you to stop talking and start fighting” Nej-Ya said and landed on the ground, twenty meters away from them. She drew her sword and charged at Shen. The ninja blocked her attack with attack with his sword. Nej-Ya stepped back and executed another attack, Shen focused his strength and created a purple barrier around him which blocked the attack and stopped the sword in its movement. Nej-Ya tried to hit him with another strike but she had to cancel it because she had to jump sideward to not get squashed by Ragnaros hammer which would have fallen onto her.  
  
She was greeted by fireballs, magical spheres and a hail of arrow. She turned around and started to rotate around her own body axes. The rotation and the release of a large amount of magic blocked all missiles which were shot by the group, even the magical ones. She didn’t stop rotating, instead she came closer to the group with each second. Jaina created an ice wall but Nej-Ya destroyed it with her rotation. She casted freezing spells on the green haired woman but they were blocked by Nej-Ya’s released magic. Shen charged at Nej-Ya but he was hit by the same magic and threw him away, he landed three meters behind on the ground.  
  
Ragnaros’ hammer appeared in his hand and he shouted “DIE INSECT” as he threw it at Nej-Ya. The green haired warrior tried her best to dodge the hammer with her incredible speed but she wasn’t fast enough this time and the rest of the released magic wasn’t strong enough to prevent the hammer hit. The hammer stopped her rotation and pushed her meters away. She landed hard on the ground and the hammer lay next to her. She jumped up within less than a second and sprinted towards the group’s direction. She reached Vereesa and Rhonin and was about to attack them as Shen appeared behind her. She turned around immediately and charged at Shen which not only surprised Vereesa and Rhonin, the whole group couldn’t believe that Nej-Ya changed her priority target. Shen focused his energy and let a large spiritual sword appear. Nej-Ya attacked Shen but the ninja blocked all of her strikes and blows and he managed to hurt her with a few powerful strikes, the wounds were not life-threatening but they caused that Nej-Ya got angrier which meant that her attacks were rasher and less preciouses. Jaina, Ahri, Karma, Rhonin shot fireballs and magical orbs at her while Sylvanas, Vereesa and Alleria shot volleys of arrows at their enemy. Ragnaros created a meteor and threw it at Nej-Ya.  
  
The green haired woman tried to protect herself with a powerful barrier but Alexstrasza prevented her from using any form of magic. Valeera appeared behind her and rammed her blades in the back of the woman. The poison flowed through her veins and weakened her immediately. Shen and Valeera ran away, the magical missiles hit Nej-Ya, her armor was completely destroyed and her body was hurt a lot and covered by deep yawing wounds, parts of her skin were burned. She fell to the ground and Valeera appeared above it and rammed her knee in the woman’s back, she pressed her to the ground and prevented her from resisting.  
  
“Good work team, now we can use her as a hostage to force Ke-Jin to surrender” Sylvanas said.  
  
“I don’t think that he will surrender that easily” Rhonin replied.  
  
“Why do you think that?” Vereesa asked.  
  
“Because he has a hostage too?”  
  
“He has one of our friends as a hostage? Why haven’t you told us?” Vereesa asked.  
  
“I wanted to but I haven’t found the right moment to tell you” he answered.  
  
“Who is it?” Alleria asked.  
  
“He has Arator”  
  
“No…this bastard…” Alleria said with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
“Don’t worry Alleria, all will be fine. He won’t harm Arator because we have his daughter” Jaina said.  
  
“Hopefully we can exchange them before we fight” Alleria said.  
  
“He won’t exchange me with your bastard of a son. Surrender and my father will guarantee that he won’t harm your son anymore” Nej-Ya said with a creepy grin on her face.  
  
“Alleria walked to Nej-Ya, she lifted her up and shook her. “What do you mean by not harming by son anymore? Did he hurt him?”  
  
“Your son screamed like a little child while my father tortured him” Nej-Ya answered and her grin went wider and creepier. Alleria shook her violently and was about to hurt her. Sylvanas stepped to her sister and pulled her back. “Hurting her won’t help Arator”  
“But it will hurt Ke-Jin. He had hurt my son so in return I’ll hurt his daughter” Alleria responded.  
  
“No. You are not that kind of a person. I understand that you are angry but you won’t help Arator with that. On the contrary that could lead to worse torturing for Arator. You are not a person who would torture someone for joy or revenge. Stay true to yourself” Sylvanas responded.  
  
“Your sister is right. You are not the person who could do that without regretting and hating yourself. I would be the one who could torture her but torturing her wouldn’t cause anything positive for us. I suggest that we will keep her as our hostage until Ke-Jin shows up and then we will fight him and defeat him” Elise said.  
  
“Yes you all are right” Alleria said. She was a bit disappointed with herself that she wanted to torture someone to hurt another person. The thought about her tortured son showed a small and hidden side of her. She wished that this side of her wouldn’t exist but it’s a part of her, its small and it’s only shown when some of her beloved ones were getting hurt but it’s still existent and Alleria is ashamed because of it. She is also afraid that she will become a merciless torturer when some of her family will get hurt or worse.  
  
“We need to rest, we can’t fight Ke-Jin in our status. We also have no arrows left. Jaina could you use your magic and craft some arrows out of the wood which lies on the ground, for us?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“Sure I can” Jaina said and lifted her left hand, she performed a spell and created hundreds of arrows out of the woods. The Windrunner sisters thanked her and placed the arrows in their quivers.  
  
“We should prepare ourselves and try to lure him in a trap” Elise said.  
  
“That’s a good idea” Sylvanas answered.  
  
“But it won’t help you” a strange voice said. The group turned around and spotted a man whose outfit totally consisted out of black leather. His jacket was firm and very thick, he wore a hood and his face was covered by a mask in form of a long and bended beak of a bird. He carried a long sword with a thin blade in his left hand and a lantern with the form of a skull in his other hand. The group felt that a cold shudder rushed through them as they saw him and sensed his dangerous aura.  
  
“You must be another one of Ke-Jin’s servants” Karma said.  
  
“No I’m not a servant. I AM Ke-Jin. I am the one ordered Wildred to bring you to this planet”  
  
The group was surprised at first and stayed silent for several moments. Sylvanas was the first who spoke “Why are we here? Why do you want to kill us and destroy Azeroth and Runeterra?”  
  
“Do you really think that I will tell you my plans” Ke-Jin asked and started at Sylvanas.  
  
“Yes I do”  
  
Ke-Jin laughed amused “You are right, I will tell you because you won’t be able to stop me anyway”  
  
“Don’t underestimate us” Elise said indignantly.  
  
“You are just little insects compared to me. You won’t stop me. I will destroy Azeroth and Runeterra because I needed the resources which you can found in cores of the two planets” Ke-Jin said.  
  
“You told me that you want to create another planet” Rhonin responded.  
  
“That was a lie to spur you on” Ke-Jin answered.  
  
“We won’t allow you to destroy our worlds” Jaina shouted.  
  
“Sorry I have to tell you that you can’t do anything against it. Compared to me you are all peanuts. Surrender and maybe I will spare you lives and keep you as my….playthings or sex toys whoever you want to call it” Ke-Jin answered.  
  
“You are disgusting” Vereesa said and drew her bow.  
  
“Give me my son back and I will give you your daughter back” Alleria demanded.  
  
“Nah I don’t want to have this weakling. You can rape her, kill her or do whatever you want with her. I don’t care about her anymore. I don’t accept a daughter who fails at a simple mission”  
  
“Simple mission… You should stop underestimating us” Sylvanas shouted out aroused.  
  
“You are overestimating yourselves weaklings” he answered.  
  
Sylvanas snarled and was about to shot an arrow at him but Alleria stepped in front of her and blocked her field of vision.  
  
“We just want to provoke you to force you to do something rash and dumb. Stay calm and we will take him down together” Karma said.  
  
“You are wrong. I don’t want to provoke you, I’m telling the truth. You are weak and I will squash you like disgusting little insects”  
  
“That’s enough” Sylvanas shouted and pushed Alleria away. She drew her bow and shot an arrow, which was directed at Ke-Jin’s head. Ke-Jin caught the arrow with his left hand with no problem.  
  
“That was all?” Ke-Jin asked disappointed.  
  
“No that was not all” Sylvanas shouted and shot another, Ke-Jin caught it too.  
  
“Pitiful weaklings. You defeated all of my servants but that doesn’t mean that you can beat me. Give up weaklings”  
  
“We will never give up not in thousand years” Valeera shouted.  
  
“Then you will die” Ke-Jin responded and walked forward very slowly, to provoke the group. Jaina and Rhonin lifted their hands in the air and prepared powerful spells. The Windrunner sisters drew their bows, Alexstrasza transformed to her original dragon form, Ahri and Karma waited until Ke-Jin would come closer. Shen positioned himself in front of the group, he was ready to block magical orbs and other missiles which could come from Ke-Jin. Elise summoned dozens of small spiderlings and she prepared to summon Arrachna, Ragnaros summoned a few magma creatures and he created a large meteor which had a radius of over ten meters. He shot the meteor at Ke-Jin but he destroyed it with a quick sword strike. Two fireballs and two magical orbs were shot at Ke-Jin but none of these hit him because he blocked them all with a powerful barrier.  
  
Shen charged at the dark-clothed warrior, he let his spiritual sword appear and attacked him with his two swords. Ke-Jin bended under the spiritual sword and blocked the normal sword. He executed a counter attack, he hit Shen and left a large hole in Shen’s corselet. The ninja stepped backwards and waited for the next attack, Ke-Jin empowered his next attack with a small amount of his energy. Shen created area around his spiritual sword which weakened Ke-Jin’s attack and made it possible for Shen to block it without getting harmed.  
  
“Not bad stranger but how often will you able to block my attacks with this magical zone? This zone is draining a lot of strength from you, I wonder how long will you able to hold it or how many times will you able to use it” Ke-Jin said and pushed Shen with a shockwave away. Shen managed to jump to the ground while he was in flight, the zone had disappeared. Ke-Jin turned towards the group and spotted that a hail of arrows, three large fireballs, arcane shots, frostbolts and magical spheres approached him.  
  
“Pathetic” Ke-Jin said and whipped them with a simple gesture away, the attacks were scattered in the air and directed to various points in the area. Jaina and Karma made sure that the group wasn’t hit by their own abilities or arrows by creating a larger barrier around them. Ke-Jin sprinted towards them and was about to charge at one of the mages but he was stopped by an ice wall, which was create, in the last moment, in front of him. He broke through without problem but his movement speed was slowed for a few seconds, that gave the mages enough time to perform more powerful spells. Shen appeared behind and marked him with a special technique. The technique caused that Ke-Jin changed his target and attacked Shen instead of Jaina who stood three meters away from him. Jaina, Karma, Ahri, Alexstrasza and Rhonin shot their spells at Ke-Jin and hit him in the back. Unfortunately for them the spells managed to destroy the backside of his leather outfit, it seemed that the corselet was strengthened by a firm material and a powerful protective spell. The skin beneath the jacket was unharmed.  
  
Ke-Jin managed to kick Shen, with the use of a ploy, away. He turned around and shot a small sphere, which was made out of dark energy, at Jaina. The white haired mage tried to protect herself by wrapping an thick ice layer around her body but the creating of this layer took too much time. The layer only wrapped half of her body as she was hit by the sphere. The sphere exploded and marked her upper body with half of a dozen deep wounds, a lot of blood floated out of her body. Karma caught Jaina, Alexstrasza transformed back and rushed to Jaina. She was about to cast a healing spell on the white haired mage as Ke-Jin suddenly appeared next to her and kicked her away. He grabbed Karma by her neck and lifted her in the air, he was strangling herwith the hand which had carried the lantern. The lantern hung on his belt and the eyes of the skulls glowed in a dark purple. Karma tried to resist but his firm grip was to strong, she felt that she lost her consciousness slowly, the worst part was that he didn’t allow her to breath, she will be chocked to death if nobody helps her. Fortunately Ragnaros threw his gigantic hammer at Ke-Jin, who had to let Karma go to prevent getting hit by Sulfuras. Ke-Jin managed to stop the hammer in its flight with his free hand, that not only surprised Ragnaros but the entire group was surprised by the enormous strength which was needed to stop the mighty hammer.  
  
“IMPOSSIBLE, THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE. NOONE IS WORTHY TO CARRY OR STOP SULFURAS” Ragnaros shouted enraged, “YOU WILL BE PURGED BY THE ANCIENT FLAMES OF AZEROTH!”  
  
Ragnaros created a gigantic lava wave which came from the west and approached Ke-Jin with an incredible fast tempo. Rhonin teleported Karma and Valeera, who would have been hit by the wave, away in the last millisecond. They appeared behind Rhonin and watched how Ke-Jin was washed away by the gigantic wave. The wave carried him, over two hundred meters, away before he managed to teleport out of it. He appeared a few meters in front of the group, his corselet was totally destroyed and his upper body was covered by dozens of ugly burns. His breaths were heavily and his puffing represented his anger. His wounds were closed within a few moments without leaving any scars.  
  
He clapped with his hands and said “Wow, I’m a bit impressed. Finally you managed to hurt me after so many attempts. Not many warriors managed to hurt me, none of them survived and I will promise you that you won’t survive either”. He lifted his free hand a created a gigantic sphere out of dark energy, which had a diameter of one hundred meters.  
  
“The end has come, farewell weaklings” Ke-Jin shouted and directed the sphere in the group’s direction. The sphere came closer and closer, it approached the group with an incredible speed. The mages tried every spell they knew to stop or at least slow down the sphere but they weren’t able to stop it. In the last moment, before the sphere would have exploded in front of the group, Rhonin managed to open a portal. The time was to short so that all members could walked through it, so Alexstrasza casted a spell which sucked the members of the group in the portal. The group appeared behind Ke-Jin, he turned around in surprise immediately as he noticed the presence of the group. The sphere exploded and left a gigantic crater. Jaina reacted quickly and shot a pyro blast, a larger fireball, at Ke-Jin and hit him in the chest. Rhonin placed a seal on him which prevent that he could heal himself. He was hit by half a dozen arrows, Valeera appeared behind him and shoved her daggers in his back, deep enough that the poison could rush through his veins. Alexstrasza, Jaina and Rhonin shot more fireballs at him and Elise had summoned a few explosive spiders. Arrachna shot a large magical sphere at him. The spiders came closer and approached him but he created a barrier around him which protected him from the fireballs and the spiderlings.  
  
“ENOUGH WEAKLINGS, I’M TIRED OF THESE STUPID GAMES LET’S GET SERIOUS” Ke-Jin shouted enraged and knocked all members of the group with a shockwave away. He started to cast a spell, the group tried to interrupt him but the barrier was to strong, so that it blocked all of their attacks. With the help of Jaina and Rhonin Karma managed to create a powerful barrier around the group, which should block the next spell. The group expected that he cast a spell on them but he didn’t. Instead he prepared his transformation but the group didn’t notice that, they focused their power for a counter attack. Ke-Jin’s body started to glow and changed its form. His body was smaller and slender. His muscular upper body was exposed, his skin was pale and a few blue crystals were stuck in his left chest. His left hand was a claw, his other hand carried his sword. He wore a blue hood out of which his long black hair poked out. His lower body was covered by clothing which looked like a mixture between a trouser and a skirt of a robe.  
  
The barrier around him disappeared with him. He appeared in front of Rhonin and rammed his sword through the mage’s abdomen. Vereesa cried out as she saw Rhonin falling to the ground. Jaina reacted immediately and shot a frostbolt at Ke-Jin but the warrior lifted his left hand and stopped the frostbolt in its flight and shot it back at Jaina. The white haired mage was hit by her own spell which froze her and caused that she wasn’t able to move or cast any spells. Ahri threw her famous charming spell at him but he jumped aside so that the spell hit Karma instead. Ke-Jin turned around and pushed the Ionian woman, who didn’t react, to the ground. He was about to impale her with a dark-energy-spear but Shen prevent that by bumping into him. He pushed Ke-Jin aside, the warrior turned around and performed a very quick strike but the ninja was fast enough and created the magical zone around him which pushed Ke-Jin’s sword out of his hand as it collided with the zone.  
  
Shen managed to hit two quick strikes with both of his swords before Ke-Jin was able to pull his sword from the ground. Unfortunately these hits only left two medium-sized and medium deep wounds in his upper body. Ke-Jin snapped with his clawed hand, suddenly Shen was lifted in the air, he tried to resist and get free from his grip but Ke’Jin’s magic was to strong. Ke-Jin rammed his sword in Shen’s abdomen, it pierced through his armor with ease and left a yawing wound in Shen’s upper body as he pulled it out. He threw Shen to the ground, blood floated out of the ninja’s upper body. He turned around and was greeted by a hail of arrows which hit him in the chest. That didn’t stop him and the charged towards the Windrunner sisters, fortunately he was stopped by Ragnaros hammer before he could harm the three elf archers. He pushed them with a powerful shockwave away. Vereesa and Alleria lost their consciousness as they crashed on the ground. Sylvanas body hurt like hell but she was able to stand up and drew her bow. She shot two arrows at the same time but Ke-Jin parted both of them with a quick sword strike.  
  
_This is looking bad for us. Jaina is frozen, Shyvana and Katarina aren’t here, Shen and Rhonin are hurt and my sisters are unconscious. That means only Karma, Ahri, Elise, Alexstrasza, Ragnaros and Valeera can fight. The chances are low but we are still able to defeat him. Unfortunately I have only five arrows left so I have to borrow the arrows of my sisters, hopefully he won’t attack me while I’m getting them_ Sylvanas thought.  
  
She looked back to Ke-Jin and saw that he was fighting against Ragnaros. Ragnaros tried to hit him with flames, fires, meteors and with hammer blows but Ke-Jin dodged most of his attempts only a few flames hit him and hurt him a bit. On the opposite side Ke-Jin managed to hit Ragnaros with a couple of strikes and spells. Various wounds covered the upper body of the fire lord, he knew that he will get exhausted soon and that would mean his end. He knew that he and the group has to take down Ke-Jin as soon as possible but he also knew that Ke-Jin won’t be that easily defeated.  
  
The group fight against him for an entire hour, they managed to hurt him but he managed to punch Ragnaros and Valeera until they lost their consciousness. Sylvanas shot her sister’s arrows at him while Elise sent explosive spiders after him, they tried to buy some time for Alexstrasza so that she could heal the wounded but unfortunately Ke-Jin saw through their plan. He appeared in front of Alexstrasza and smashed her through a thick mountain with a single punch.  
  
“Last chance, give up and maybe you will become my toys” Ke-Jin  
  
“Never ever will I be your toy, you are a disgusting bastard” Sylvanas answered.  
  
Ke-Jin casted a powerful spell which knocked out every single member of the group except Sylvanas. “I knocked most of your friends out and the others can’t fight anymore. Surrender and become my slave or they will die”  
  
“Don’t listen to him Sylvanas, he’s lying” Rhonin shouted to his sister-in-law.  
  
“Shut your stupid mouth you failure” Ke-Jin walked until he was in front of Sylvanas and he looked at her with a wide arrogant grin. She shot a deadly and hate filled glare back at him.

  
  
He casted a quick spell and a blond male half human half elf appeared in front of him. His wrists were tied together, the same counts for his feet.  
  
“Arator…” Sylvanas shouted out surprised and dismayed. She noticed that his golden paladin-armor was heavily damaged, half of the armor was completely destroyed so that his wound-covered skin flesh was visible.  
  
“Unfortunately his mouther lost her consciousness but its good enough that his aunt will witness his slow and cruel death” Ke-Jin pierced the top of his sword in Arator’s back. The half-elf cried out in pain. Sylvanas facial express didn’t chance, she still shot a hateful glare at Ke-Jin.  
  
“No reactions? Then I have to hurt him more until you beg me to be my toy”  
  
“I rather die than being your toy”  
  
“Fine then you will die and then I will revive you and my magic will force you to obey me. You will do the naughtiest things for me Sylvanas”  
  
“You are sick. You are a sick bastard”  
  
“I admire your braveness, I could kill you within a second but you still resist and insult me. You are a strong woman and you will be my queen and together we will rule over the entire universe.  
  
“You really think that you can rule over the entire universe? You are alone and there are many nations and races from other planets who would resist you” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“Don’t worry, I already have my plans to eliminate them” Ke-Jin answered.  
  
He lifted his sword and was about to stab it through Sylvanas’ abdomen as a fireball approached him. He dodged it by teleporting a few meters to the left side. “You are still not a match for me. Even if that fireball would have hit me, it wouldn’t have hurt me and I’m still able to heal my wounds within less than a second. There is no way how you defeat me” Ke-Jin said amused and looked at the one who had shot the fireball. It was Rhonin who pressed his left hand on the wound in his abdomen.  
  
Ke-Jin started to teleport to another position over and over again. He teleported one hundred times in ten seconds and he did that for an entire minute. He appeared in front of Sylvanas and said “I could do this the entire day without getting exhausted”. He demonstrated his dominance by constantly teleporting around and shooting powerful spells in the air. These spells didn’t hit any members of the group but instead they left gigantic holes in the ground. Rhonin was the only one who noticed the small dimensional fissure, which was caused by the constantly teleporting.  
  
“Stop it Ke-Jin you will tear the dimension apart if you continue teleporting all the time” Rhonin shouted but Ke-Jin didn’t react to his shout, he kept teleporting around without making pauses. He didn’t notice the dimensional fissure, even as it grew larger and larger. He randomly stopped in front of the dimensional fissure which size was larger than Ke-Jin’s size, it seemed that he didn’t notice it. Suddenly a head of a purple skinned monster poke out of the fissure. It had green glowing eyes and its jaw was filled with dozens of big, sharp teeth. Ke-Jin stood there, a surprised expression on his face and he didn’t move. He never witnessed fear in his life but the aura, which was radiated by the monster, was so powerful and fearsome that he couldn’t move or say anything because he was scared.

 

Ke-Jin was not the only one who feared this monster, Rhonin and Sylvanas couldn’t move too and they started at the monster. The monster opened its jaw wide enough and devoured Ke-Jin with one bit and swallowed him immediately. Sylvanas and Rhonin couldn’t hear Ke-Jin’s loud screams because the rest of the monster’s body stuck in another dimension. The monster pulled its head out of this dimension and disappeared. It took a lot of strength for Rhonin to close the dimensional fissure before another monster appears but he managed to do it as fast as it was possible. He dropped to the ground, fully exhausted and stared at the sky.  
  
“Are you okay Rhonin?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“Yes I am fine, don’t worry about me just give me a moment”  
  
Sylvanas walked to Arator and asked “Are you okay?”  
  
He nodded and answered “I already have been in worse situations”  
  
“This bastard got what he deserves, a slow and painful death” Sylvanas said. She hugged her nephew carefully, freed him from his ties and then she helped him up.  
  
Rhonin walked as fast as he could to his wife and checked if she and Alleria were okay. Sylvanas brought Arator to Rhonin and lay him next to his mother. She sprinted to the large hole in the mountain and spotted the unconscious Alexstrasza. She ran to her and shook her until she was awake. Sylvanas shortly informed her about what had happened and told her about the injured group members. Alexstrasza healed worst of her wounds and walked to the injured as fast as she could. She healed Rhonin while he was melting the ice around Jaina’s body. While Alexstrasza was healing the others Rhonin created a portal and stepped through it. He came back with Shyvana and Katariana after half of an hour. Meanwhile Alexstrasza had healed all group members and had woke them up. Shyvana ran to Alexstrasza, hugged her and planets dozens of kissed on her face. Katarina appeared in front of Ahri and Valeera and hugged them tightly, they also shared a few kissed. The other couples did the same and cuddled for a while. Alleria hugged her son Arator who was a bit annoyed but still happy to see his family.  
  
“We finally managed to defeat him and save our worlds” Elise said and placed a sloppy kiss on Sylvanas left cheek.  
  
“We don’t even need to destroy the last crystal construct because Rhonin is able to create portals, to others planets, here” Jaina said.  
  
“What will we do with her?” Alexstrasza asked and pointed on Nej-Ya who lay unconsciousness on the ground.  
  
“I don’t know. Let’s bring her to Azeroth and put her in a prison. She helped her father with the attempt to destroy two worlds, she belongs in a prison” Jaina answered.  
  
“That’s a good idea” Alleria answered.  
  
“So that do we do now? Will we get back to our worlds?” Karma asked.  
  
“That is a good question, we have duties in our worlds. Sylvanas is the leader of the Horde, I and Elise have to go back to Noxus sooner or later” Katarina said.  
  
“I can stay with Valeera if you want to go back Katarina. I have no boss in Ionia, I just live in Ionia and try survive. You can visit us, I heard that you have some mages in Noxus too who can create portals. If not we can ask Jaina or Rhonin and then you can come to us” Ahri said.  
  
“That’s a good idea” Katarina responded.  
  
“It’s better that we don’t tell Swain about this planet and Azeroth. The war between the nations of Runeterra is enough, we don’t want that Swain wants to conquer other planets” Elise said.  
  
“Yes you are right, he will find out sooner or later but we will keep it as a secret as long as we can” Katarina said.  
  
“I don’t have any orders from Noxus or my master Vilemaw so I hope that I can come with you to Azeroth and you will show me your world” Elise said and looked at Sylvanas first but then she looked at the other citizens of Azeroth.  
  
“I would love that” Sylvanas said and kissed Elise.  
  
“I have to tell the Prince of Demacia about our trip but don’t worry Demacia is not like Noxus, they don’t want to Conquer other worlds. Then I will get back to you my love” Shyvana said and kissed Alexstrasza softly.  
  
“Ragnaros will return to the molten core, if you need me just came and I will help you insects” Ragnaros said.  
  
“And we will return back to Azeroth as a family” Vereesa said and smiled at her sisters, her nephew and her husband. “Giramar and Galadin will be happy to see her father again and I’m sure that they want to meet their aunts too”  
  
“I want to meet them too” Alleria said smiling.  
  
“But don’t forget that it won’t be easy to befriend the Horde with the Alliance. Greymane still thinks that you are responsible for Varian’s death Sylvanas” Vereesa said.  
  
“I know, this old wolf… At least we can try it” Sylvanas answered.  
  
“That would be great, I don’t want to see war between the Horde and the Alliance anymore” Jaina said.  
  
“I and Alleria will go back to Turalyon and my sons. I suggest that we all will meet us in a month in Dalaran. Jaina can you talk with Khadgar and ask him if Ragnaros can come to Dalaran? Sylvanas and the others met Ragnaros over a year ago and he don’t want to conquer Azeroth anymore, maybe you can convince him” Vereesa said.  
  
Everyone agreed with the meeting in a month in Dalaran. The members of the group whished each other goodbye as Rhonin opened two portals together. Shyvana and Katarina kissed their girlfriends for a last time before they stepped with Karma and Shen through the portal to Runeterra. Elise, Ahri and the citizens from Azeroth stepped together with Nej-Ya through the portal to Azeroth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katarina:  
> \- Daughter of the famous General Du Couteau (Noxus)  
> \- Has a little sister (Cassiopeia, who was turned to a half snake) and an adoptive brother (Talon)  
> \- Was trained by her father during her entire childhood without getting much rest  
> \- She stole different poisons to use them onto herself to gain resistance against them  
> \- During the war between Noxus and Demacia she had the task to assassinate an line officer -> she didn’t want to waste her talents on low ranked member so she decided to assassinate a demacian commander instead -> she killed him with easily  
> -> Unfortunately the line officer was responsible for an attack on noxian troops, dozens of noxian soldiers died  Katarina’s father barely escaped  
> -> He was furious and ashamed of her because she didn’t do her duty  
> -> She lost her father’s favour and felt guilt for the lost lives of the noxian soldiers  
> -> She decided to train harder and become a more deadlier “weapon”  
> \- She is a merciless assassin who would do everything to gain her goal but that doesn’t mean she is heartless or has no feelings  
> \- She is one of the most deadliest assassins from Noxus  
> \- Fighting with blades and daggers  
> \- can teleport ( not lore related but ingame related so I keep it as one of her abilities)
> 
> Valeera:  
> \- her family was killed by bandits when she was young  
> \- survived by stealing  
> \- got caught while she tried to steal a talisman of a shaman  went to jail  
> \- was bought by an Arena prometer  
> \- she was trained as a gladiator in Orgrimmar ( capital city of the Horde)  
> \- Valeera met there the king of the alliance Varian who had lost his memory  
> \- She became a successful gladiator  
> \- Was afflicted by a demon but she managed to defeat it before it took control over her body  
> \- She is a rogue that means she fights with her daggers, poison and uses her abilities to hide in the shadows and become invisible 
> 
> Shyvana: 
> 
> \- Both of her parents were dragons but Shyvana’s egg was accidently infused with mortal magic by a mage -> the reason why she is half human, half dragon  
> \- Shyvana’s mother wanted to kill her because she didn’t want that her bloodline is polluted by a hybrid  
> \- Shyvana’s father was against it and helped her to escape  they had to travel all the time to hide from her mother  
> \- Shyvana grew stronger and her mother found her alone, they fought but Shyvana didn’t have a chance  
> \- Her father recurred her and helped her escape again but her mother killed him during their fight  
> \- She travelled around and met the injured Prince of Demacia, Jarvan IV  
> \- She saved him and they become friends, she joined Demacia and trained to become stronger  
> \- With the help of Jarvan and other demacian soldiers she managed to kill her mother by using her grief and fury


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less action more enjoyment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwarf Dialect:  
> ya = you, your  
> tha’ = the

They stepped out of the portal and found themselves on a large, round platform. They stood in the middle of the platform’s floor which was decorated by the painting of a large medal, many spikes let it look like a sun. The medal was surrounded by four pigeons, which were arranged in the same distance pointing in the four points of the compass. The platform had a radius of over twenty-five meters. Around the platform was a small circle of grass which was restricted by a wall which had twice the size of a human. Behind the group was a large hole in the wall and a few debris of what seemed to be a turret, lay on next to it. A few muscular men and women stood next to the hole and tried to repair it. The ones who hadn’t been here before didn’t know that this city was a floating city.  
  
The suddenly appearance of the group didn’t go unnoticed. A lot of citizens, most of them were elves, humans or gnomes stood around the group and stared at the members of the group. Their facial expressions and reactions were mixed and changed frequently. Most of them were surprised at first as they saw that Rhonin was alive but then some of them, mostly the humans, dwarves and all the other members of the Alliance, got scared as they spotted that Sylvanas was among the group. The group heard that the citizens started to gossip secretly and lot of them took a few steps back. Not a single citizen dared to speak or move to the group. The citizens weren’t sure what they should do so they hesitated and didn’t do anything.  
  
Suddenly a brave dwarf with a brown beard stepped out of the mass. He wore thick leather clothing and carried a massive forging hammer in his left hand. “Master Rhonin is that really ya? We heard about ya glorious sacrifice years ago”.  
  
“Yes it’s me Bogahm Truegem good old friend” Rhonin answered.  
  
“How did ya survive?”  
  
“It’s a bit complicated but I will tell you soon enough”  
  
“Did ya caught that banshee bitch or why is this fiend here in Dalaran?” Bogahm Truegem asked.  
  
“Hey, she is still my sister don’t you dare to speak about her like that” Vereesa said indignantly.  
  
“Ah Vereesa I didn’t notice ya at first” the dwarf responded.  
  
“Don’t you dare to insult my sister again” Vereesa said and stepped forward until she stood in front of the dwarf and looked down at him. Her large size didn’t scare him at all. He looked up to her and said “Fine I won’t insult her but that doesn’t change the fact that she is our enemy”.  
  
“She is not our enemy” Alleria responded immediately.  
  
“Are ya now working for tha’ Horde or why ya protecting tha leader of tha Horde?” Bogahm asked irritated.  
  
“First of all we fought together with the Horde against the Legion , that means that they’re not our enemies. Second, she is my sister. She may lead the Horde, which did a lot of crimes against my people, the high elves or better known as blood elves now but that doesn’t change the fact that she is my sister”  
  
“If you think so Alleria, then I won’t insult her again but that doesn’t mean I like her” he answered and shot a grim look at Sylvanas.  
  
“You don’t have to like me but I just want to make clear that I don’t want to harm the Alliance anymore”  
  
“Say that to the dead body of our former King Varian” a familiar voice said. The group turned their heads to the directions were the voice came from. An old man with short white hair and a combination between a moustache and a chin beard stood in front of a few humans. He wore a brown military outfit, on his belt hung an expensive pistol and a sharp, long sabre.  
  
“You are not welcome here Banshee. Go back to your grave where you belong” Genn Greymane said and drew the sabre from his belt”  
  
“Chill down Genn, we don’t want to have trouble” Jaina said.  
  
“Then you should have brought her in chains and lock her in the prison there she belongs” Greymane answered.  
  
“I said stop speaking with her like that” Vereesa said.  
  
Greymane ignored her and stared at Sylvanas. “What do you want here banshee? Isn’t it enough for you that you killed King Varian”  
  
“Hey she did not…” Alleria was about to say but Sylvanas interrupted her with a quick gesture.  
  
“I can speak for myself” she said. “I did not kill Varian”  
  
“But you left us alone and he died because of your cowardice”  
  
“Cowardice????” Sylvanas said harshly with a loud voice. She was about to charge at Genn Greymane but Elise held her back and whispered a few reassuring words in her ear.  
  
“Yes you heard right. You left the battlefield when we needed you the most. Varian died because of you”  
  
“You don’t even know my side of the story but you still condemn me. I had to retreat. Vol’jin was badly injured, Thrall was about to fall too and the other fighters of the Horde were exhausted and injured too because we had to stop most of the demons. If we wouldn’t have retreated, we all would have died and the Alliance would have lost against the Burning Legion sooner or later. I don’t regret my choice Greymane but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel bad for you, Anduin and the Alliance” Sylvanas explained.  
  
“Spare your fake sympathy for someone else, I don’t want to hear your disgusting voice”  
  
“ENOUGH. Don’t you dare to insult her again or I will tear our stupid limbs out one by one” Elise shouted aggressively.  
  
“Ah look who we have here. It seems that the Banshee-Bitch found someone who fits her well enough” Greymane replied. “That a lovely person you are” he added sarcastically.  
  
Elise was about to say something but Sylvanas put her hand over her mouth and silenced the spider.  
  
“Back to my question. Tell me why you brought her to Dalaran and not in a prison” Greymane said.  
  
“She is not as bad as you think, she helped and resurrected us. It’s better if you follow us to Khadgar in the violet citadel because we will tell the council of the Kirin Tor what had happened to us and where we were” Alexstrasza said.  
  
“Fine I will come with you but that doesn’t mean I believe in the words of this undead fiend” Greymane said. Elise snarled and shot a dangerous look at Greymane. Sylvanas squeezed her hand tightly and prevent her from doing something stupid. The group left the platform and walked to a domed building with a large entrance. The building was also connected with the walls. They entered the building and saw two corridors which fanned out in two opposite directions. The group followed the left corridor, which ran arched. They came to a small staircase which led, with another staircase from the other corridor, to an exit. They passed the four columns, which decorated the exit and supported the building. In front of them was a very large building, out of the middle of the building rose a large tower up. The building was massive and very wide. The walls were made out of a very beautiful, white material which looked similar to chalk.  
  
“What kind of building is this?” Elise asked and looked at Sylvanas.  
  
“I wasn’t very often in Dalaran but as I know this is called _chamber of the guardian_ ” Sylvanas answered.  
  
“Inside of this building are a lot of portals, expensive books and artefacts which are well guarded” Jaina answered.  
  
The group walked across the left side of the chamber of the guardian and came to a large public square. In the middle of the square floated a large, white statue of Rhonin. Around the statue stood dozens of citizen and stared at them with the same mix of emotions as the crowd at their arriving place. Right , a few dozen meters, behind the statue was the bank of Dalaran.  
  
“Wow I never knew that they built a statue for me” Rhonin said astounded.  
  
“You are regarded as a hero my love. You saved the life of thousands. They all thought that you sacrificed yourself for the well-being of others so they built this to remember you” Vereesa explained.  
  
“I’m still alive but you are right my attention was to sacrifice myself to save thousands of innocent people. Fortunately Ke-Jin saved me but that also got its price. He inflected me with dark power and forced me to kidnap Arator and I had to watch as he was tortured. I’m sorry Arator”  
  
“It’s not your fault. Everyone couldn’t have done anything else” Arator responded.  
  
“You are right but I still whish that he haven’t forced me to do that”  
  
“We can’t change the past events. What counts is that we are still alive and we are together” Alleria said and placed her left hand on her son’s right shoulder.  
  
“We should continue our walk, the passers are staring at us” Ahri mentioned.  
  
“Yes, she is right you should continue walking” a familiar voice said. The group turned around and spotted a grey haired man with a grey full beard and a big scar in his face, which ran from his right cheek to the right corner of his mouth. He wore a massive and expensive golden paladin armor and carried a massive sword on his back.  
  
“Turalyon!!! My love you are here” Alleria shouted and ran to the man and hugged him. “I’m so glad to see you”  
  
“I’m happy to see you too Alleria. Where have you been?” Turalyon responded.  
  
“I was on another planet, it’s hard to explain. Bring us to Khadgar and we will tell you what had happened” Alleria answered. She pulled her lover in a passionate kiss. They held the kiss for several moments before they pulled back. Turalyon observed the group and spotted his son, who stood behind Rhonin and Vereesa.  
  
“Arator my son! Come to us” he shouted happy. Arator didn’t hesitate and ran to his parents and hugged them.  
  
“Ahhh so sweet” Ahri said smiling at Valeera who smiled back.  
  
“Finally we are together. I thought I lost you forever after I heard that you had disappeared” Turalyon said. He looked at his lover who struggled to not break up in tears of happiness. They hugged for a few moments and then turned back to the group. Turalyon spotted Sylvanas, Elise, Ahri and Valeera.  
  
“It seems that you found new friends. Even with the mighty Dragon Queen is with you” Turalyon said and walked to Alexstrasza, he bended down and kissed her hand. “It’s an honour to meet you Queen Alexstrasza”  
  
Alexstrasza smiled and responded “You don’t have to be so formerly. You belong to Alleria’s family and I’m befriended with Alleria and the others. That means you can count me as a friend too. Now stand up champion of the light. It’s an honour to meet you too. I heard about your heroic deeds against the legion.  
  
“You are honouring me but let’s go to Khadgar. I guess the council of the Kirin Tor should know what had happened to all of you” Turalyon said.  
  
The group followed the street along the left side of the chamber of the guardian. The citizens kept staring at them and some of them were afraid as they spotted Sylvanas and Elise. The citizens whispered and gossiped secretly. Sylvanas and Elise heard only snatched of their phrases, it seemed that they thought that Elise was a kind of a nerubian. Some of them called Sylvanas and abomination, the gossips of the citizens annoyed the two women but they put on a brave face and didn’t show their anger and dislike for the citizens. Sylvanas stopped in her track as a ball rolled in front of her. A small human boy stopped in front of her and picked up his ball. She looked at him and noticed that he stared at her. His eyes were widened in fear and his face was white as clack as he realised who was in front of him. A woman, who seemed to be his mother, shouted something to him. The boy turned around and ran to his mother as fast as he could. His mother dragged away after she had grumbled about his action. Sylvanas was still disappointed about the view of the living people about her. They thought that she was the incarnation of evil, a bad person who does nothing except bringing war and pain to the Azeroth. This time Sylvanas failed at hiding her sadness, Elise noticed that and hugged her girlfriend tightly. She caressed Sylvanas’ back and kissed her. This not only surprised Turalyon, it also surprised the crowd and even Arator who hadn’t seen them kissing before, he had been too busy hugging and speaking with his mother on Peresia,after they defeated Ke-Jin, to notice that his aunt and Elise had kissed before they had entered the portal.  
  
The gossiping and quite speaking of the crowd went louder and more distinctive so that the group couldn’t hear what the crowd discussed but Sylvanas was sure the topic was her and speculations about her relationship with Elise. All of this didn’t brother Sylvanas. She ignored what everybody said about her, she was happy as long as she was together with Elise.  
  
“You told me that I can touch other parts of your body. I hope you haven’t forgotten your promise to me” Elise whispered in Sylvanas ear, so quite that only Sylvanas could hear it.  
  
“Don’t worry I always keep my promises” Sylvanas whispered back with a wide grin on her face. Elise smiled and stroke Sylvanas ass slowly and carefully, fortunately nobody saw what Elise was doing. Sylvanas felt her skin tingle and that her body got exited, a heat started to grow between her legs. She ignored it and kept smiling at Elise, she can’t wait to undress get undressed and fuck her girlfriend ‘til oblivion. But she had to wait until they are in Undercity or in a private chamber in Dalaran. The desire for her girlfriend was strong and almost unbearable but Sylvanas had to focus and pull herself together. She wished that they could skip the meeting with Khadgar and the other members of the council of Dalaran but she also knew that it’s necessary so she decided to ignore her needs at first.  
  
The group arrived in front of a gigantic staircase which will lead them to a much larger building known as the violet citadel. The building was the one which stuck out of Dalaran and stood out of the other buildings. It was over thousands of meters large and consisted out of a lot of turrets which diverted in size and were made out of the same white material which was used for the chamber of the guardian. The roofs and domes were made out of a purple, violet material which gave the building its nickname.  
  
The group claimed the never-ending staircase which was filled with mages and other citizens of Dalaran. They reached the end of the staircase and stepped in the entrance hall. In front of another staircase, which led to the second floor, stood a man with grey hair. He who wore a robe which was strengthened by leather and small armor pieces. He carried a brown staff with a figure of a raven on top of it. The person was no other than Khadgar, the leader of the Kirin-Tor. Next to him stood two mages on each side who belonged to the council of the Kirin Tor. The archmage didn’t seem surprised as he spotted the group, probably someone had told him that the group had arrived.  
  
“I expected you to come here. It’s good to see you again, not only you Jaina, I mean all of you even Sylvanas. It’s an honour to meet you all especially you Queen Alexstrasza” Khadgar said.  
  
“It’s good to see you too Khadgar. We have so much to tell you, I don’t know where I should start” Jaina said.  
  
“Take as long as you like. We don’t have to hurry. Maybe you can start with introducing your new friends to us. I never meet them before here on Azeroth”  
  
“The reason is that they are from another world called Runeterra”  
  
“Runeterra?” Khadgar asked interested.  
  
“Runeterra is the planet where we come from. My name is Elise and this is Ahri” Elise said and pointed at herself first and then at Ahri.  
  
“Tell us what happened” Khadgar said and looked at Jaina.  
  
“Okay listen. There was a man called Ke-Jin who tried to destroy Azeroth and Runeterra for some reason. He ordered a mage to cast a spell which moved all strong citizens of Azeroth and Runeterra to another planet called Peresia. The spell failed and only a few landed on this planet. We and some others were trapped there for an entire year. Ke-Jin prevented the death of a few individuals from our worlds and they became his servants. Arthas, Kel’Thuzad and even Rhonin were forced to serve him, fortunately we managed to free Rhonin from Ke-Jin’s grip. He also saved Ragnaros but Sylvanas and Elise managed to free him before Ke-Jin could possess his mind, then Ragnaros helped us fighting against Ke-Jin and his servants. We defeated all of his servants even his daughter and imprisoned her in one of Ragnaros’ cells. Then we fought against him but he was too strong for us. He could have killed us easily but he toyed with us and got cocky. Finally a creature appeared through a dimensional fissure and devoured him” Jaina explained.  
  
The members of the Kirin Tor council were silent for almost a half-minute. Khadgar broke the silence by saying “To summarize this you said that someone tried to destroy Azeroth and another planet but you stopped him”  
  
“Yes he was devoured by a gigantic monster” Jaina answered.  
  
“So he is truly dead?” One of the members of the council, a grey haired, young looking woman asked.  
  
“We don’t know that. The monster devoured him but that doesn’t mean that he is dead. He could have freed himself somehow or somebody rescued him. We can’t say if he is truly dead” Sylvanas said.  
  
“We should take measures and make sure that a spell like this won’t work the citizens of Azeroth again. If someone else would cast the same spell correctly and transfer all strong living beings to another planet, Azeroth will be doomed” Alexstrasza said.  
  
“You are right but we don’t know right now how to do it” Khadgar answered.  
  
“Then we should find a solution” Jaina said.  
  
“Yes for Azeroth we should” Khadgar responded.  
  
“Ragnaros is still alive, right?” another council member asked.  
  
“Yes but he don’t want to conquer and rule Azeroth. He had changed, he just want to live in the molten core in peace.  
  
“Why are you so sure that he doesn’t want to conquer Azeroth again?” the grey haired woman asked.  
  
“We were trapped with him on the same planet for a year. He could have killed us if he wanted but he didn’t. Instead he helped us and saved us more than one time. If you don’t trust him then you can meet him outside of Dalaran and speak with him. You will see he is a different person now” Sylvanas explained.  
  
“We will think about that” Khadgar said.  
  
“Good, meanwhile we will stay in Dalaran for a few days if it’s okay for you”  
  
Khadgar looked at the other members of the council and then back at Sylvanas and answered. “Of course you can”  
  
“Where do we stay?” Elise asked.  
  
“You can stay in my house here in Dalaran. It’s big enough and has enough chambers for more than ten persons” Vereesa answered.  
  
“That would be great” Sylvanas said and smiled at her sister.  
  
“Are you serious?” Greymane yapped.  
  
“What do you mean?” Khadgar asked confused.  
  
“You really let this fined stay her after what she had done to others especially the Alliance?”  
  
“Yes did bad things but this was during the times of war. We all did a lot of thing we regret now. I trust Jaina and the others. They said that she had changed so she can live her as long as she doesn’t hurt someone”  
  
“But…”  
  
“No buts. Enough Greymane. You better get yourself acquainted with Sylvanas resting in Dalaran. She isn’t our enemy anymore, be happy that she isn’t it. Now go out of my sights and don’t you dare to insult or bother her again or I will ban you out of Dalaran”. Khadgar said, this voice was a bit louder than usual. Greymane snarled and rushed out of the room.  
  
“We will go now Archmage Khadgar. We will see us soon” Jaina said.  
  
“Goodbye Jaina, it was a pleasure to meet you again after that long time” Khadgar responded.  
  
The group said goodbye to the Kirin Tor council then they turned around and walked out of the room. They climbed the staircase down, they followed the street back to the Rhonin’s statue and then followed Vereesa to a large house at the end of the square. The house had the same architectural structure as the other buildings and it was made out of the same materials. In front of it was a little front garden which was filled with different flowers. Vereesa pulled a key out of her bag and opened the door, the group stepped in and came in a large entrance hall.  
  
The group regarded the beauty of the houses’ inside, the floor was covered by various carpets, but not only the floor was decorated by carpets, the walls were decorated by them too. The doors were opened so they group could look in the other rooms. On the left side was the living room, on the right side was the kitchen and in the middle was a corridor which would lead to the sleeping area. Sylvanas and Elise were the first who entered the living room. The room was also decorated by a lot of carpets but the floor was also covered by animal furs. On the walls hung various trophies, most of them were heads of large animals but skullcaps also hung there. In the middle of the room stood a long table which was large enough that more than a dozen persons could sit there. The table was surrounded by fourteen chairs which were made out of a very expensive and rare wood.  
  
“This is a very lovely place. You have a very good taste for interior furnishing, it looks awesome. I guess it was very expensive” Elise said and regarded the room’s beauty.  
  
“Thank you. As the wife of the former leader of the Kirin Tor you can allow yourself this kind of luxury” Vereesa said and walked to a cupboard. She opened the cupboard’s doors and revealed a very expensive collection of rare crystals and jewellery.  
  
“Oh they look so beautiful” Sylvanas admitted.  
  
“But not as beautiful as you” Elise said and stared in the eyes of the Banshee Queen.  
  
“Oh you are so sweet” Sylvanas responded and pulled her girlfriend in a passionate kiss. Elise deepened the kiss and asked for permission by licking Sylvanas’ bottom lip. Sylvanas parted her lips a bit and felt immediately that Elise’s tongue invaded her mouth and started to explore every corner. Sylvanas forced her tongue into Elise mouth and they fought for dominance but this time Elise won and placed her hand on Sylvanas’ ass and squeezed it tightly. Alleria and Vereesa smiled and regarded them while the others looked somewhere else because they weren’t used to that kind of a view. Alleria and Vereesa were glad that their middle sister was happy, she had been unhappy since her death. She deserves to be happy. Vereesa had not heard much about Sylvanas since her rebirth and she hadn’t seen her often enough but she had friends who had told her that Sylvanas only emotions were anger, hatred and rage but this changed after she met Elise. The two Windrunner sisters were glad that Elise had changed Sylvanas to a better person and showed Sylvanas what happiness really is. Sylvanas and Elise shared a few more passionate kissed before they finally pulled away from each other. The smiled at each other and turned back to the others.  
  
Vereesa said “Rhonin you can show our guests their sleeping rooms while I will prepare some food”.  
  
“Alright my love” Rhonin answered.  
  
“I will help you sis” Alleria responded and placed her left arm around her younger sisters’ waist.  
  
“That would be awesome, cocking like in the good old times. Maybe you want to help us too Sylvanas” Vereesa asked and looked at her sister.  
  
“Nah you can do that without me. I don’t like food since I can’t eat it anymore. I also need some rest but I’m sure you will cook an excellent meal without my help” Sylvanas answered.  
  
“Fine then we will see us later, enough your rest”  
  
“Thank you little moon” Sylvanas said smiling, she placed her left arm around Elise’s hip and Elise mirrored her action. The couple and the others followed Rhonin who guided them through the long corridor. They came to an area with a lot of doors, the red haired mage opened the first one and told Sylvanas and Elise that they can rest there. The two women nodded and entered the room. The room was medium-sized and decorated by the same kind of brown and expensive furniture which stood in the entrance hall and the kitchen. In the middle of the room was a large double-sized bed. Sylvanas sat down onto the bed and showed Elise that she should sit in her lap but Elise had other plans. She pushed Sylvanas onto the bed and sat down on her girlfriend’s body so that Sylvanas couldn’t sat up.  
  
“I thought we rest” Sylvanas said with a small smirk in her face.  
  
“Yes we do but after you kept your promise” Elise said, a wide grin was recognizable in her beautiful face.  
  
“What promise did I make? I can’t remember” Sylvanas said playfully.  
  
“Oh you know exactly what you have promised me and I know that you want me” Elise responded and stroke Sylvanas’ belly. She came with her mouth close to Sylvanas’ left ear and kissed its entire length slowly. She stroke Sylvanas belly faster and more roughly while she kissed her other ear. She undressed Sylvanas slowly, first her chest-plate then her bra and at last her leggings with her panties. She regarded her beautiful, erotic light-blue body. Elise touched her own breast with her left hand and caressed her belly with her other hand. She noticed that the eyes of the Banshee Queen were filled with lust and desire.  
  
Elise let the black skin, which covered her breasts and the area between her legs, disappear and smiled as she saw that the lust in Sylvanas eyes got more intensive. Sylvanas crawled to her slowly and placed her lips on the Spider Queen’s own. Sylvanas massaged Elise big breasts with both of her hands. A quite moan escaped Elise lips, she guided her left hand to Sylvanas southern lips and began to stroke them. Her other hand kneaded the Banshee Queen’s butt. A loud moan escaped Sylvanas lips, she didn’t hesitate and placed her lips around Elise’s left nipple and sucked onto it while her other hand caressed Elise own vaginal lips.  
  
Elise increased her stroking speed and smiled as she witnessed the wetness between her girlfriend’s legs. The insertion of one finger caused Sylvanas to shudder and moan in excitement. Elise inserted a second finger and bumped them in and out slowly at first but then faster. Sylvanas moans went louder and more frequently. She didn’t stop her actions and kept sucking on Elise boobs, in this moment on the right one. She also inserted one finger and then a second. She mirrored Elise actions and added a third finger. The women kept bumping their fingers in and out of each other. The increased their bumping speed and came at the same time.  
  
Sylvanas breathed heavily and smiled at Elise. Elise used the small moment, were Sylvanas hesitated and licked Sylvanas’ vaginal lips with her tongue. She could taste the orgasm of the Banshee Queen and she had to admit that it was delicious and that she wanted more. She entered her girlfriend’s folds with her tongue and licked every reachable corner with her tongue. Sylvanas moans were loud and for Elise it was the most beautiful sound she ever had heard. She increased her licking speed and brought Sylvanas to another orgasm. She dripped her fingers in Sylvanas cum and placed her fingers in Sylvanas mouth so that the Banshee Queen had to lick it and taste herself. Sylvanas had to admit that her own nectar was very delicious. She wanted to taste Elise nectar but the Spider Queen pushed her back onto the covers of the bed and laid her body onto Sylvanas. She pressed her body against the body of her girlfriend, their breasts touched and made them more excited. The couple shared passionate tongue kissed and touched each other until they got tired and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codex:  
> Ragnaros:  
> \- he is/was one of the four elemental lords of Azeroth ( fire lord, elemental lords are the mightiest elementals in Azeroth)  
> \- he servant of the old gods ( his mission was to burn down the world tree Nordrassil)  
> \- he fought with the other elemental lords against the titans over the hegemony of Azeroth)  
> \- the Titans didn’t manage do defeat the elemental lords but they banned them instead  
> \- he tried to gain the powers of the other elemental lords ( defeated the son of Al’Akir the wind lord, managed to defeat Neptulon the water lord but Neptulon managed to get away in the  
> last moment)  
> \- Ragnaros was summoned by dwarfs which abolished his banishment  
> \- Was later killed by a large number of heroes from Azeroth as he tried to take control over Azeroth  
> \- Carrier of the legendary hammer Sulfuras ( extremely powerful) 
> 
> Alexstrasza:  
> \- Known as the Dragon Queen, Life Binder or mother of all life  
> \- Was born as a normal orange proto dragon  
> \- She is One of the few proto dragons who are intelligent and are able to speak  
> \- She was chosen by a titan who gave her power and gave her the task to look over the life and save all living being of Azeroth  
> \- Leader of the red dragon flight  
> \- All of her partners died 
> 
> Karma:  
> \- Has a very powerful connection to the spirit realm  
> \- Once lived a tranquil life in a small village in Ionia  
> \- Practiced the traditions of benevolent magic and pacifism  
> \- Her village was attacked by noxian forces  
> \- Most of the monks in her village surrendered because she still refuse using violence  
> \- The noxians slaughtered the monks because they acted like cowards  
> \- Karma wanted to sacrifice her own life to protect other inhabitants of the village  
> \- She broke the traditions by attacking the noxian general with spiritual flames in the form of two dragons, she killed him and the noxian soldiers fled ( it was the first time were she used  
> her  
> \- became the leader of the Ionian resistance


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add codex part as soon as i can or i will add it on the next chapter. Enjoy the chapter, please comment if you like it.

“Sylvanas! Elise! Are you two here?” Alleria asked and knocked at the door of Elise’ and Sylvanas’ room. She waited a few moments and then asked “Can I come in?” She waited a half minute and then knocked again. She got no answer so she checked if the door was open, it was- She opened the door slowly and stepped in. Her eyes widened as she saw the situation in front of her. The bed’s blankets lay devastated on the ground. Sylvanas lay naked on the bed and Elise lay on top of her, their bodies were pressed closely together. Alleria’s cheeks reddened and she was about to turn around and walk away as Elise opened her eyes and looked at her.  
  
“Look who’s there, a watcher. Do you like how our naked bodies are pressed against each other?” Elise asked with a wide grin in her face.  
  
Alleria cheeks went redder and she answered “No, I thought this room was empty because no one answered”. Sylvanas woke up and looked at her sister. “What are you doing her Alleria? Don’t you think that we have a right for a little privacy?”  
  
“Yes you do. I just thought that this room was empty and I never thought that you two did it HERE”  
  
“Ah c’mon Alleria don’t act so shocked. I caught you having sex in much worse places” Sylvanas said with a smirk in her face.  
  
“I guess I should go now. I came here to tell you that the dinner is ready. I know that you don‘t need to eat Sylvanas but maybe you and your girlfriend can come and keep us company” Alleria said.  
  
“Sure we will come just give us a few minutes. Elise is half human half spider, she still can eat like normal humans so don’t forget to give her some food too” Sylvanas responded.  
  
“Sure we haven’t forgotten that. I will see you in a few minutes” Alleria said and walked out of the room, a little bit ashamed and closed the door behind her.  
  
“That’s why I’m happy that I don’t have brothers or sister because no one can step in your room and catch you while you are having sex or done having sex” Elise said.  
  
“Yeah that’s right but I’m happy that I have my sisters. I love them no matter what, not in the same way as I love you but I still love them” Sylvanas responded.  
  
“I love you too” Elise said and placed her lips on Sylvanas own. Sylvanas deepened the kiss and inserted her tongue after Elise had opened her mouth. They extended the kiss for several minutes, Sylvanas stroke Elise smooth and long legs during that kiss. They only pulled back because Elise had to breathe. Elise kissed Sylvanas again and they kissed again for a few minutes. Elise helped Sylvanas to put on her outfit, she didn’t waste any opportunity to grope her during the dressing process. Elise covered most of her breasts and her intimate area between her legs with black skin. Both women stood up and walked out of the room. They spotted Valeera who was holding hands with Ahri, both of them were walking in front of them. Sylvanas and Elise followed the couple and came in the kitchen. On the large table were twelve plats, sets of cutlery and drinking-glasses. In the middle of the table were various plates with food.  
  
“Auntie Sylvanas!!!” two familiar voices shouted. Sylvanas turned towards the direction where the voices came from and spotted her nephews, Vereesa’s and Rhonin’s sons, Giramar and Galadin. Both boys were at the age of eight. Galadin had blond hair and wore a simple childish outfit. Giramar had blond hair and wore a similar outfit.  
  
“Ah look who is there” Sylvanas said smiling. She squatted down and hugged the little boys.  
  
“We missed you Auntie” Galadin said.  
  
“I missed you too little ones” Sylvanas said and stroke their heads. Giramar looked up and stared at Elise. “Who is that?” he asked.  
  
“My name is Elise. I am your Aunt’s partner” Elise said smiling.  
  
“Partners like mommy and daddy?” Galadin asked.  
  
“Yes exactly like that. The only difference is that we both are women” Sylvanas explained.  
  
“So you will have kids too?” Giramar asked.  
  
“Ehmm…”  
  
“That’s a good question sister. You are the only one who doesn’t have kids yet” Vereesa said as she stepped next to her sister and hugged her after Sylvanas had stand up.  
  
“It’s not easy you know. First we are both women. Second I’m undead and we are together since a year we won’t think about kids for the next few years” Sylvanas answered.  
  
“But I hope that you will have kids sooner or later. I think there are a few rituals which could make you pregnant with her child. It’s a great pleasure to have them” Vereesa said.  
  
“Yes maybe someday. Can we change the topic please?” Sylvanas said.  
  
“Don’t worry we would be great mothers” Elise said and kissed Sylvanas.  
  
“Ugh” Galadin and Giramar said with a disgusted tone in their voices, they turned around immediately.  
  
“Don’t take that personally, they don’t do that because you both are women. They have the same reaction when they saw us kissing in the past” Rhonin said as he entered the room.  
  
“DADDY! DADDY!” the boys shouted and ran to their father. Rhonin squatted down and hugged them then he pulled them up. “I’m so happy to see you two again. I’ve missed you so much” Rhonin said.  
  
“We missed you too daddy” the boys said and hugged their father tightly. The view of Vereesa and her happy family made Sylvanas smiled. She laid her head on Elise shoulder who stroke it with her left hand. Alleria, Turalyon and Arator entered the room.  
  
“Our family is finally reunited after so long. I’m happy that we all are here together. Let’s celebrate this and eat together” Alleria said. The others nodded and each guest chose a chair and sat down. Vereesa and Rhonin sat on the left corner of the table, between them sat their sons. Next to Vereesa sat Alleria with Turaylon and Arator. On the opposite side of Vereesa sat Sylvanas and next to her was Elise. Sylvanas hand rested on Elise upper thigh and stroke it carefully. Next to Elise sat Ahri and Valeera. Jaina and Alexstrasza sat between Valeera and Rhonin.  
  
Vereesa took a jug filled with wine and poured it in her guests’ glasses, she left her sons and Sylvanas out because she knew that her sister’s body can’t absorb liquids and digest food anymore. The plates were filled with food one by one and all persons started to eat after they had whished bon appetite to each other. Elise was the only one which plate wasn’t filled with food that much, that’s because is a half spider that meant that she can survive a long period without eating. Sylvanas observed her girlfriend while she was eating, because she had nothing to do except stroking her girlfriend’s upper thighs. Elise didn’t notice that Sylvanas looked at her, she looked at the others and ate her meal slowly which consisted out of a chicken thigh with some vegetable and a few potatoes. The plates of the others were filled with various pieces of meat of different of animals, dozens of potatoes and a lot of sauce. The plates of the men were cleared within a few minutes, they haven’t eaten for days so they ate so fast and almost devour the food without chewing it.  
  
_At least they close their mouths < /i>Sylvanas thought rolling her eyes. _I like Rhonin and Turalyon but they ate like pigs, that’s only one of the many reasons why I don’t like men and never have been together with one. Women pay more attention about their looks and how they act. Men think that they only need to be strong and famous but the small details are the things which count.__  
  
Sylvanas was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt Elise hand stroking the flesh of her inner thighs. The hand came dangerously close to her nether region. Sylvanas bit her lip and looked at her girlfriend who smiled at her. Sylvanas shook her head slightly and signalised Elise that she should stop. Elise smiled went bigger and her hand went further until it reached Sylvanas’ nether region. Elise enjoyed teasing her girlfriend because Sylvanas knew that they can’t do what they wanted to do, in front of all guests. Alleria noticed that Sylvanas was a bit nervous but she didn’t want to ask her in front of all guests, she decided to talk to her sister in private.  
  
Turaylon was the first who broke the silence. “Sylvanas have you heard that Nathanos is leading the Horde since you disappeared”  
  
“Yes and I already got a letter from him. When I will return to Orgrimmar I will be the leader of the Horde again. I hope the Horde didn’t caused you any trouble”  
  
“No, the Horde didn’t do any aggressive action since he is the leader”  
  
“Good, I don’t want a war between us” Sylvanas said and looked at her sisters.  
  
“That’s good. I appreciate peace, even considering that I’m a warrior trained for fighting I enjoy living together with my family more than fighting all the time” Turalyon said.  
  
“Yes I agree with you. We were fighting over a year on Peresia and I barely had time for my girlfriend. I don’t want to waste my time, my resources and the lives of the members of the Horde for an unnecessary war. I already have enough duties as the Warchief. I just want to have time for her” Sylvanas said and planted a sloppy kiss on Elise left cheek.  
  
“You are lucky that you can live in peace together. The situation is different in Runeterra. My nation is battling with Demacia and Ionia and I don’t think that I can convince our leader Swain to not try to conquer other nations. Noxus has only one purpose: To rule over Runetera. Swain won’t stop until he had conquered entire Runeterra or Noxus falls” Elise said.  
  
“So there is no peaceful solution?” Alexstrasza asked.  
  
“No if nobody removes Swain and establish a leader who wants to have peace, Noxus will never stop attacking other nations” Elise said.  
  
“What if we help you getting rid of Swain?” Jaina asked.  
  
“I’m not sure if that would work. Swain is very powerful and he has powerful friends but it could work. Swain can only rule Noxus by spreading terror and force people to work for him maybe if I can convince the black rose to support me… It could work but I want to think over it at first” Elise responded.  
  
“What is the black rose?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“It’s a secret organisation. Only the members know that it exists. I’m a member of it and Swain is a member too. The black rose is the true leader of Noxus. We can influence the decisions for Noxus but Swain is the one who decide it at the end” Elise explained.  
“Think about it we don’t want to risk a war against a nation in another world” Rhonin said.  
  
“Yes I will and when I will return to Noxus sooner or later I will talk with the other members of the black rose. Maybe they have the same purpose and also want to have peace. I don’t believe that because each member in Noxus hungers for power and the black rose also wants power.  
  
“I will come with you to Noxus I want to see the nation where you grew up. I also will show you the home city for the Forsaken Undercity, the capital city of the Horde Orgrimmar and my former homeland which was destroyed by undead mindless creatures better known as the Scourge” Sylvanas said.  
  
“Of course we can do that” Elise responded and kissed Sylvanas. “But you don’t have to interfere in my matters. You can be lucky that you have peace now you don’t need to risk a conflict in another world”  
  
“Baby we want that you have peace to. If you can’t regulate it alone we can help”  
  
“Thanks for your offer, I will think about that” Elise said and caressed Sylvanas’ cheek.  
  
“So you all know what our plans are. What are your plans?” Sylvanas asked and shifted her gaze from Vereesa over the others to Jaina.  
  
“I and Vereesa will stay in Dalaran. I will talk with Khadgar and maybe I can join the council of the Kirin Tor. I fought enough in the past, I just want to have a peaceful life with my family and my beloved ones” Rhonin answered and squeezed the hands of his wife.  
  
“There are some tribes and clans who still cause trouble and harm innocents. I and Turalyon will protect the ones who can’t defend themselves. The world is still rotten and we want to cleanse it from all evil” Alleria said.  
  
“I will help you mother” Arator said.  
  
“That would be great my son” Alleria responded.  
  
“I will return to the red dragon flight and lead them. Hopefully Shyvana will join me soon. I don’t want to live without her. I lost all of my previous partners. Hopefully this relationship will last longer” Alexstrasza said.  
  
“We hope that too. I never knew what you like women too but I’m glad that you found someone who makes you happy after all your losses and all these tragedies. The death of Ysera had hit you really hard, it seems that Shyvana helped you to assimilate your grief” Jaina said.  
  
“Yes she did. I was on bottom after Ysera’s death. I haven’t left my chambers for weeks. Then I was sucked in a portal and put in a prison on Peresia. Shyvana freed me and protected me, not that I needed protection but she was here for me and supported me. I never have been attracted to woman before but my point of view changed as I met her. She is something special and I can’t wait to see her again” Alexstrasza said then she took a slice of breath and guided it to her mouth.  
  
“I didn’t like her at first because she is from Demacia but after this year and all what we have got through I don’t see her as a woman from my enemy nation Demacia, I see her as a comrade. Demacia will support us if we want to make peace in Runeterra. There are other nations who would support us. If everyone in Demacia is like Shyvana, Demacia isn’t bad at all not like the version Swain is telling us” Elise said.  
  
“Ahri, Valeera what will you do?” Jaina asked.  
  
“I want to be together with Valeera. We will wait until Katarina comes back and then we will decide if we stay in Azeroth or will travel to Runeterra. It depends on Katarina if Swain gives her a mission or not. We prefer living her but we also can life a few months in Azeroth then a few months in Runeterra and then we can get back to Azeroth and so on. We aren’t sure about that right now. But we know one thing that we want to be together.  
  
“Keeping a triangle relationship is much harder than a normal one but I guess it’s more exiting if a third person is involved especially in some activities” Elise said with a smirk in her face.  
  
Sylvanas rolled her eyes and pinched her girlfriend’s cheeks. “You pervert”  
  
“Hey I didn’t said that”  
  
“But you implied it”  
  
“Even if so, I can say what I want” Elise said and pinched Sylvanas’ cheeks.  
  
“Hey stop that”  
  
“But your cheeks are so soft, your skin is so soft too” Elise said and kept pinching Sylvanas’ cheeks which annoyed the Banshee Queen a little.  
  
Alleria laughed as she regarded how the two love birds interacted with each other. “You two are so sweet. You are perfectly fitting for each other. I may have already told you that before but I wanted to say that I’m happy that you found someone who loves you the same you as you love the same person. I wasn’t there for a long period but Vereesa told me that you were very unhappy after what THIS BASTARD did to you. He hurt our family and his death was well-deserved. Sorry Jaina I know that you loved Arthas once but he became a monster and monster have to be killed if they hurt others.  
  
“You don’t have to be sorry Alleria. I loved him once that’s right but after I found out what he became I broke up with him. Maybe I should have stayed with him. Maybe I could have convinced him to stay on the path of light. Maybe the Scourge would be defeated sooner and many people would have stayed alive. If I would have held Arthas on the path of light most of the high elves would have been alive. You would have been alive too Sylvanas” Jaina said and looked at her fingers with a sad expression in her face. Alexstrasza placed her hands on Jaina’s shoulder and pulled her in a hug.  
  
“You don’t know that. Maybe you could have saved him, maybe he would have used frostmourne’s power to turn you into his lich queen. You did what you could have done, to not support his sick plans was the right choice” the Dragon Queen said.  
“She is right Jaina. You are not responsible for my death. Arthas was fully responsible and I had my vengeances by killing him on Peresia. I’m now what I am. I’m not sad about myself. I mean I still look good and I found someone I can love. I’m happy now and that’s what counts in the end” Sylvanas responded.  
  
“You don’t look just good. You are incredible beautiful. You and your sisters are by far the most beautiful women I ever have seen and I prefer your look more than the living look of your sisters. Your pale-blue skin is very sexy and your curves…” Elise said but she was interrupted by Sylvanas who silenced her with a passionate kiss. Elise forced her tongue in Sylvanas mouth and they extended the kiss over a minute. Sylvanas pulled back and said “Stop talking about my curves in front of everyone especially in front of my sisters”.  
“It’s not what we don’t have you seen naked before but okay” Vereesa said and smiled.  
  
“I just wanted to say that all the female members of the Windrunner family are beautiful but I prefer Sylvanas undead look. She looks more similar to me and I like that” Elise said and pressed her thighs against Sylvanas own and almost slipped in her lap. Sylvanas put an arm around her hip and rested her head on Elise shoulder. The Spider Queen stroked Sylvanas’ head and closed her eyes.  
  
“I always wondered why Greymane hates you that much, dear sister” Alleria said and looked at Sylvanas.  
  
“He hates me because I that I besieged and devastated his homeland Gilneas. I also killed his son accidently. I tried to kill Genn but his son sacrificed himself to save his stubborn father and of course I am the one who’s responsible for his death. His useless son shouldn’t have jumped in front of my arrow and all would be fine” Sylvanas responded shaking her head lightly.  
  
“Yeah but you can understand that he hates you, right?” Vereesa asked.  
  
“Yes I do but to my defence Garrosh ordered it. I had to attack Gilneas and the best way to defeat the worgen in Gilneas was to kill their King, Genn Greymane. It was war, I just acted like everyone would have acted during a war: Use every possible method to win” Sylvanas answered.  
  
“I don’t judge you my love. I would have done the same. I’m from Noxus. We Noxians aren’t like the guys from Demacia who think about fairness and honour. For us only the victory counts” Elise said.  
  
“We actually don’t know anything about you Elise. Tell us a bit about you” Valeera said.  
  
“There nothing important to know. I was born in a noble Noxian family. I had a husband who tried to kill me and disfigured me. I heard about a special island and found there a spider god who gave me power and my beauty back. Since then I serve him” Elise said.  
“You had a husband?” Alleria asked surprise and looked at Elise and then at Sylvanas who didn’t seemed surprised.  
  
“Yes I had but I experienced that men are sick, power hungry pigs. Maybe not all men, Rhonin, Turaylon and Arator are okay but since then I hate men especially Noxian men. Besides I preferred women since I was young but I had to marry him because my family wanted it. I also got more power with that marriage. I manipulated him, we never slept with each other but later he found out that I was toying with him and then he tried to kill me but I was faster and killed him first.” Elise explained.  
  
“At least you survived and make my sister happy” Alleria said smiling.  
  
“It also made me stronger. I can kill strong warriors without touching them. As I was a human woman I was weak but fortunately I’m not weak anymore”  
  
“I would love you no matter what. I don’t care if you are a stronger fighter or not. I just love you how you are” Sylvanas said and pulled Elise in a passionate kiss.  
  
“I love you too” Elise said and kissed her back.  
  
The group talked for a while about their pasts, their future and about normal topics. Ahri and Valeera were the first ones who stood up and walked to another room. One by one all members of the group left the kitchen and spread in another rooms in the house. Elise and the Windrunner sisters sat on the sofa in the living room. The sofa was made out of the most exquisite materials, its colour was light blue and was fitting to carpets which covered the floor. Sylvanas sat in the middle of the sofa, on her lap sat Elise and next to her sat Alleria and Vereesa. Sylvanas sisters had a glass filled with wine in their hands. Sylvanas remembered that Alleria had drunk at least five glasses in the last two hours.  
  
“Alleria don’t you think that you had drunk enough?” Sylvanas asked a bit worried.  
  
“Nah I… I’m fine. T…Trust me” Alleria said, stuttering a bit.  
  
“You are definitely not fine. I will bring you to your room” Sylvanas said and tried to stand up but Elise pinned her down and kissed her neck softly. “Elise I want to get up”.  
  
“And I want you right here my love” Elise said and bit Sylvanas skin so softly that she would leave a few love bites.  
  
“Ah c’mon why did you all drink so much?” Sylvanas said and tried to push Elise off her but the Spider Queen was too strong for Sylvanas to push her away in her position.  
  
“As I said, I…I… I’m fine” Alleria said. She came very close to Sylvanas face and the Banshee Queen could smell the alcohol in Alleria’s breath, she was totally drunk. “I always wondered why you do like women and why so many women wanted to share the bed with you. I mean you had been beautiful while you have been alive and you are still beautiful but I never heard about another women who had so many love interests as you. I mean how a woman can resist you with this body and this face” Alleria said and caressed Sylvanas cheeks then she pinched both of Sylvanas’ cheeks softly. I’m a bit jealous of you. You always have been the one of us who gained the most love letters on Valentine ’s Day. I always wondered how it feels to kiss another woman”  
  
“We are sisters kiss someone else if you want to know how it feels” Sylvanas answered nervous.  
  
“But Turalyon would never forgive me if he caught me with someone else. If I kiss you he would think that this is a normal thing between us” Alleria said and came closer until her lips were only a few centimeters away from Sylvanas’.  
  
“Elise, do something” Sylvanas asked nervously. Alleria pulled away and said smiling “I was just kidding. Kissing my own sister is a bit a…a…awkward. Don’t you think that?”  
  
“Yes I do that’s why I wanted to deny it but Elise is pinning down and licking my skin instead of doing something against it” Sylvanas answered. Vereesa stood up and tried to squeeze her way through the small space between the three women and the table which stood in front of the sofa. The space was so small that she had to touch Alleria. She accidently pushed Alleria bit so that the oldest Windrunner fall on top of Sylvanas and Elise. She bumped her head on Sylvanas’ own and their lips met. The eyes of both sisters were widened in surprise as they accidently kissed. Alleria was stunned and it took a few seconds before she pulled back.  
  
“I guess we drank too much. We are hallucinating now. We should take a rest” Turalyon said, he stood in the door and looked at Rhonin”  
  
“Yeah we should find our lovers and sleep” Rhonin answered. Both men turned around and left the room.  
  
“That was close and awkward. I didn’t notice that they were standing there” Alleria said.  
  
“Yes we don’t have to repeat it” Sylvanas said and pushed Elise and Alleria off her. Elise placed her arms around Sylvanas shoulders and sat in her lap again. She continued kissing Sylvanas neck and sucking on her flesh.  
  
“Can you stop it please Elise? Just for a moment” Sylvanas asked a bit annoyed. She loves when Elise kisses her like that but she doesn’t want to be heavily kissed like that in front of others especially in front of her sisters. Elise didn’t listen to her and kept sucking on her flesh. She guided her left hand to Sylvanas breasts and groped them.  
  
“Alright you definitely drank too much. Alleria help me to bring Elise to our room” Sylvanas said.  
  
“But I want to touch you” Elise responded.  
  
“You can touch me when you are sober” Sylvanas said and lifted Elise up with the help of her sisters. The three women carried Elise in the first guest room, they laid her on the bed and Sylvanas gave Elise a good night kiss before she covered her with the blanket. Alleria and Vereesa left the room, Sylvanas waited until Elise fell asleep then she followed her sisters. They closed the door quietly.  
  
“You should look for your lovers and make sure that they really think that our kiss was just a hallucination” Sylvanas said.  
  
“Yes we should do that” Alleria responded.  
  
“And do me a favour and don’t do anything stupid” Sylvanas said demandingly.  
  
“You mean something stupid like this?” Vereesa asked and slapped Sylvanas’ ass. Alleria pricked Sylvanas breasts with her index finger.  
  
“Yes stop that. You are unlikely when you are drunk. You should go to your rooms and sleep too” Sylvanas said.  
  
“Would you join us?” Vereesa asked.  
  
“No, I will sleep with Elise”  
  
“Then we wish you a good night sister” Alleria said and pulled Sylvanas close. Both of Sylvanas sisters hugged her tightly and planted a lot of kissed on her cheeks. The hug was so tight that Sylvanas could feel the breasts of her sisters pressing against her back and front.  
“Okay it’s enough. We will see us tomorrow” Sylvanas said annoyed.  
  
“Fine” Alleria and Vereesa said at the same time and placed one final kiss on their sister’s cheeks. We wished their middle sister a good night and walked towards their own rooms. Sylvanas walked in the room and lay herself next to Elise she pressed her body against Elise. She knows she can’t sleep but she will take a rest and relax while heat which was radiated by Elise body will warm her. “Good night my love” Sylvanas whispered and closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait for the release of Battle for Azeroth on 14 August.

“Oh god what happened yesterday?” Elise groaned and rubbed her temples with her hands. She opened her eyes and closed them immediately as the bright sunlight shined in her eyes. She held her left hand in front of her eyes before she opened them again. The sunlight still shined in her eyes but it was less piercing than before. She spotted Sylvanas, who only wore dark blue coloured underwear, on top of her. Elise pulled Sylvanas closer to her and stroked her back. Sylvanas opened her eyes slowly and placed a passionate kiss on Elise’s lips, the Spider Queen kissed her back and pressed her upper thigh between Sylvanas legs. Sylvanas moaned quietly and felt Elise’s tongue invading her mouth. They kiss longed for several minutes, Sylvanas pulled back and said “You were drunk yesterday that happened”  
  
“Really? I only had one glass of wine”  
  
“You had seven in total”  
  
“Oh. I hope I didn’t do something stupid”  
  
“Not really, you just wanted to make out with me in front of my sisters”  
  
“Ah if it’s only that when nothing bad happened at all”  
  
“It was awkward, you really tried to fuck me in front of them”  
  
“I wish I would maybe we would have joined us” Elise said smiling perverse. That sentence earned her a pinch in her cheeks. “They are my sisters you pervert and they don’t even like women”  
  
“But having a foursome would be awesome”  
  
“But not with my sisters. Stop thinking about it and never mention it again”  
  
“Fine” Elise said, kissing Sylvanas neck and bit on her skin so that she left more love bites on her neck. Sylvanas tried to get up but Elise had placed her arms around Sylvanas’ back und pulled her onto her. She kissed the parts of Sylvanas’ breasts which weren’t covered by her bra.  
  
“Sweetie stop it please, we have to get up. We can’t just make love all the time even if I wish we could” Sylvanas said.  
  
“Please one quick round. I will promise that I will make you cum quickly”  
  
“I believe it that you could but not now. Later in my chambers in Undercity maybe”  
  
“Fine, I hope you will keep your promise or I have to tie you against your bed and fuck you until you collapse”  
  
“I would love to see that” Sylvanas said smiling and kissed Elise for one last time before she got up. Elise stood up too and kissed Sylvanas’ neck while she was putting on a outfit which her younger sister had given her. It was a dark blue leggings with a matching chest-plate which only exposed little of her belly. Elise slapped Sylvanas’ ass one last time before they walked out of the room. They walked to the living room where Galadin and Giramar were playing with their toys. Vereesa sat on Rhonin’s lap, who sat on the couch on the other side of the room. Sylvanas and Elise wished them a good morning and sat next to Vereesa. Elise crawled on Sylvanas lap and pressed her back against Sylvanas’ front. Sylvanas put her arms around Elise hip and pulled her closer.  
  
“I can’t’ believe that you have to go back to Orgrimmar today” Vereesa said a bit disappointed.  
  
“I wish I could stay here for longer but the Horde needs me. I will stay until afternoon but when we have to go back. I will visit you as soon as I can” Sylvanas responded.  
  
“Hopefully, but you will tell us before you will travel to Runeterra” Vereesa asked.  
  
“Of course I will little moon” Sylvanas said and smiled at her younger sister who smiled back. Sylvanas looked at her nephews and said “You had brought them to bed very early yesterday, I didn’t notice that they left us after the dinner”  
  
“Rhonin brought them to their rooms. You haven’t noticed that because you were busy making out with Elise on this sofa”  
  
“We weren’t making out. If we would have done it you would have noticed it” Elise said with a wide grin in her face.  
  
“I remember when we were a fresh couple. We acted like you two, showing everyone that we are together and kissing all the time when we had the opportunity. Let’s hope that the fire between you will never fade” Rhonin said.  
  
“Thank you, we hope that too” Sylvanas said smiling.  
  
“Elise do you want eat breakfast?” Vereesa asked.  
  
“No I’m fine. I can survive a long time period without eating much. I don’t need to eat now” Elise explained.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes I am”  
  
“Fine but we will go to the kitchen and sit with the others. We don’t mind if you join us”  
  
“We will come later” Elise said.  
  
“Alright” Vereesa said and stood up with her husband. The couple waved before the walked out of the room with their children.  
  
“Are you sure that you don’t want to eat or drink anything?” Sylvanas asked and kissed Elise’s neck softly.  
  
“There is something I want to drink”  
  
“Tell me”  
  
“A special, thick liquid which is floating out of your body ”  
  
“Pervert” Sylvanas said and rolled her eyes. She turned Elise around so that they faced each other and caressed the left cheek of her girlfriend while her other hand stroke Elise’s back slowly. Elise licked Sylvanas neck softly and responded “I know you love me for that but you don’t want to admit it”  
  
“Maybe” Sylvanas said and pulled Elise in a passionate kiss. They kissed for several minutes then they stood up and walked to the kitchen. At the table sat Vereesa with Rhonin and their sons, Alleria and Jaina. The white haired mage was looking in a crystal orb which size was larger than her head.  
  
“What are you doing Jaina” Sylvanas asked and sat down. Elise sat in her lap and pressed her back against Sylvanas’ breasts.  
  
“I was talking with Karma through that orb” Jaina answered.  
  
“You managed to make a connection between Runeterra and Azeroth?” Elise asked curious.  
  
“Yes but its only possible because of Karma’s strong magical connection including with the spirit world. I don’t know how she did that but she meant that if she meditates we can speak to each other” Jaina explained.  
  
“That’s cool and what are you talking about” Elise asked.  
  
“Ehm… about nothing really important”  
  
“Do you like her?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Ah c’mon don’t try to fool us. I noticed the gazes you were shooting at Karma. You like her, am I right? Elise asked and observed Jaina.  
  
“Maybe”  
  
“Maybe?” Elise asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Okay I like her but I didn’t tell her”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell her?”  
  
“Because I’m scared that she doesn’t feel the same way I feel”  
  
“You don’t know if you don’t try it”  
  
“You are right” Jaina said.  
  
“Do you want to tell her your feelings through your connection or do you want to wait until you meet her in three weeks?” Elise asked curious and caressed Sylvanas’ hands which were put around her belly.  
  
“I think it’s better that I tell her as fast as I can before I will change my mind or she finds someone else in Ionia. I will go back to my room. See you all later”  
  
“Good luck” Sylvanas said and looked at Jaina who left the room very quickly. “Do you think that Karma feels the same way as she does?” Elise asked and kissed Sylvanas ears softly.  
  
“I don’t know. Hopefully. She’s my ex but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want her happiness. They are both strong mages and I think that they would fit together perfectly. I don’t know Karma that well to say that she is interested in Jaina but I hope she is”  
  
“You and Jaina, how long had you two been together?” Elise asked.  
  
“Why do you want to know that? Do you have a problem that I have been together with her or with other women in general? Sylvanas asked and looked Elise in the eyes.  
  
“I don’t have a problem with that, honestly. I just want to know it, that’s all”  
  
“We have been together for half a year”  
  
“You really were together for half a year? Why didn’t I notice that?” Alleria asked.  
  
“Because I know how to hide things or persons from you and other people” Sylvanas answered.  
  
“How many girlfriends do you hid from us” Vereesa asked interested.  
  
“That’s a good question. I think about thirty to thirty-five I guess”  
  
“What? Thirty-five? So many?” Vereesa asked, she was definitely surprised.  
  
“Yes it is hard to have a real relationship to a woman when you are the Ranger-General of Silvermoon. People wouldn’t have liked that so I decided to just have a few nights with other women to satisfy my needs. Most of my girlfriends were married and bisexual so I only shared my bed one or two times because I wanted no jealous and angry husbands in front of my office” Sylvanas explained.  
  
“So you had only short-lived relationships except the one with Jaina” Alleria asked.  
  
“Not really. I had a relationship with Lady Liadrin which lasted over five years”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I died. That happened. As a servant of the light she couldn’t be together with a living corpse. Besides she noticed after four years that she still favours men so we broke up a few weeks after I found my body and got free from the Scourge”  
“I’m sorry” Alleria said, her tone was bit sad.  
  
“You don’t have to be sorry. I’m now together with a lovely, beautiful woman who isn’t interested in any man” Sylvanas said and looked at Elise who smiled. They shared a couple of passionate kissed and talked with the others until after noon.  
  
“We should really go now. Nathanos Blightcaller is waiting for us in Orgrimmar. We will come back before we travel to Runeterra. I promise” Sylvanas said. Alleria and Vereesa stepped to her and hugged her tightly. They placed a few kisses on their middle sisters’ cheeks and stroke her back. Elise and Sylvanas wished goodbye to every guest in Vereesa’s and Rhonin’s house. It was hard for Vereesa and Alleria to let Sylvanas go but they knew that they will meet their sister again soon. Alleria told Sylvanas that she will miss her, Vereesa stayed silent and kept hugging Sylvanas. Elise and her girlfriend stepped through the portal which was created by Rhonin after a long process of saying goodbye, which was anything but easy. The thought that her sisters were safe in Dalaran made it a bit easier to leave them but she missed them immediately as they came out of the portal and landed in front of the gigantic entrance of Orgrimmar.

* * *

 

Katarina left the room annoyed. She had talked to Jericho Swain recently and that conversation had reminded her how much she hated speaking with him. The current leader of Noxus was very arrogant and didn’t trust anyone. He questioned each of her statements as she was talking about her mission. She hadn’t told him that she was on Peresia, she told him that she was caught by a Demacian general and that he had imprisoned her in a small Demacian military base. She had told him that she hadn’t told anything and that she had managed to free herself after an entire year. She had explained that she had killed the general and burnt his corpse. The trouble had begun as he asked her who the general was and where the military base was. She had given him a random name and a location she knew that there was a hidden Demacian base. Then he started to ask her about how she got caught and why they hadn’t tortured or kill her. She had stayed calm and had given a good answer for each of Swain’s questions.  
  
She stood at the beginning of a very long and large corridor. In front of the walls stood dozens of well-armed soldiers, they stood there in a regular distance to each other. The walls were decorated by large weapons and beautiful ornamentations. The symbol of Noxus, which was a large cleaver with two red-glowing slits which looked like the dangerous eyes of the cleaver, was spread on these walls. She walked along the corridor without looking at the soldiers which stood in front of the walls and didn’t move. The red haired assassin came to the door at the end of the corridor. She opened it and slipped in the bordering room. The room was small compared with the large corridor. The room was barely enlightened so that Katarina couldn’t notice anything except the table with its five chairs. On the table were a few plates which were filled with meat and potatoes. Katarina turned around immediately as she noticed the person who stepped out of the shadows.  
  
In front of Katarina stood a beautiful woman with dark purple hair who also wore a headdress which was made out of three golden bended prongs. A medium-sized red jewel was placed in the spot where the prongs ran together. Her upper body was barely covered by a violet bra which accentuated her large breasts good enough that Katarina couldn’t do anything except staring at them. Her bra was connected with a lot of thin stripes which were formed like the letter “U”. From the left side of this “U” ran more stripes over her back and ended in the other side of the “U”. She wore a cape which outside was purple and decorated by golden bended symbols, the inside was yellow and also decorated by these symbols. The cape was connected with a long, spread collar which almost covered the woman’s entire back of the head. Her hip and her upper thighs were only partly covered by a purple short skirt. Her left upper thigh was exposed and a weird looking belt prevented that the skirt slipped off her legs.  
  
“Le Blanc…” Katarina said surprised. “You are following me”  
  
“I told you over one hundred times that you should call me Emilia when we are alone” the purple haired woman, known as Le Blanc the Deceiver, said and appeared behind Katarina. “I’ve missed you so much” Le Blanc whispered with an erotic voice in Katarina’s right ear as she pressed Katarina’s body against the wall. Le Blanc kissed Katarina’s neck softly and slipped her left hand in Katarina’s pants. She kneaded her ass softly while she was sucking on Katarina’s neck and leaving love bites behind.  
  
“Emillia…please….” Katarina said protesting but a purple chain appeared around her neck and silenced her.  
  
“I know that you don’t love me, that I was just a small affair for you but I won’t give up. I also know that you lied to Swain. I know where you have been and that you are in a triangle relationship with an elf and a bitch from Ionia. How could you be together with your enemy? The most important thing in Noxus is do not show weakness and being together with our enemy is not tolerable. You will do everything to please me and I won’t tell anyone about your little secret” Le Blanc said and parted Katarina’s legs with her magic. She pressed her left upper thigh between Katarina’s legs and smiled as she heard the moan which escaped Katarina’s lips. She slipped her other hand in Katarina’s panties and stroked her vaginal lips softly.  
  
The chain prevented Katarina from saying anything so Le Blanc continued. “You may think that Noxus can’t win against an entire world with billions of powerful creatures but don’t worry about that. Darkwill had sent us an interesting item before he died on Peresia. With the item we will have new and powerful allies who will help us attacking Azeroth. I will kill the elf and that fox bitch and you will be mine for ever”. Katarina tried to get free but Le Blanc tied her arms behind her back together with one of her magical chains. Le Blanc was really strong considering that she had a slim body without any visible strong shaping of muscles. The only body parts which were enormous compared to other women were her round melons. She pressed her boobs against Katarina and kept pinning her against the wall while she inserted one finger after another in Katarina’s tight pussy.  
  
“You probably asking yourself right now why I am violating you. But you know the answer. If you want to have power in Noxus you have to dominate the ones who should follow you. When I say dominate I really mean dominate in every possible way” Le Blanc said and kneaded Katarina’s breast roughly.  
  
“You will stay here in Noxus and be my toy or I will tell Swain that you lied to him. I don’t want to see your head rolling on the floor so just obey and I don’t have to do things, which I would regret later. You are to pretty to get executed even after you tried to betray Noxus and the Black Rose. I love you Katarina and I don’t want to lose you to an elf and an Ionian whore. I’m sorry that I have to do this to you but you won’t obey me if I don’t do it. I have to punish you and this time it wouldn’t be the pleasant way. Obey me and I will guarantee that I will treat you well. You probably want to know how I know about your business on Peresia. Let’s say I am everywhere, you don’t have to tell me what had happened. I already know it. I only want that you obey me and treat me as your mistress” Le Blanc said and pulled Katarina’s leggings down. She pulled off Katarina’s top and created a magical whip. “I’m really sorry Katarina” Le Blanc said and wounded Katarina’s skin with a whip hit. “But I have to do this”.

* * *

 

“And you are sure that these two planets exist?”  
“Yes I already sent someone to investigate these planets” Le Blanc said and looked at the man who had asked the previous question. He stood behind a large, round table which was covered by several maps, figures and documents, it looked like a tactic table. His right arm rested on the table, his other arm was probably hidden in the sleeve of his thick black coat. He had long, grey hair and the visible folds in his face showed that he was an older man. On his left shoulder rested a six-eyed raven, three on each side of the head. The man stared at the table, lost in thoughts. The chamber in which the man and Le Blanc were standing was weakly irradiated, the walls and the floor had dark colours. The furniture had the same colour and on the wall, above the man, hung several human skulls and bones. The room in total spread an unwell feeling for the guards which stood in front of the only entrance. The man lifted his right arm and the guards left the room immediately and closed the door behind them.  
“Where do you know that?” the man asked.  
  
“I was toying with magic and discovered these planets by accident, Master Swain”  
  
“If everything, you have told me about these two planets, is right then it would be easy to conquer Peresia. Azeroth would be impossible for us” said Swain, the leader of Noxus.  
  
“Not really” Le Blanc answered and placed a ring, which was made out dark blue crystals, in front of Swain”  
  
“What is this?”  
  
“Our chance to gain power”  
  
Swain looked at her with a questioning look. Le Blanc continued her explanation “Darkwill was on Peresia and he fought against people from Azeroth and our world. They managed to defeat him but he had sent this ring to us before he died”.  
  
“I killed Darkwill” Swain said irritated.  
  
“Yes but someone managed to revive him somehow. What counts is that Darkwill always wanted that Noxus will rule over everybody and everything. This ring is needed for a pact with the so-called Monarchs of the Dark. The Monarchs are very powerful and they have a huge army. I also found out that there are a lot of fractions which found against the inhabitants of Azeroth. The two most powerful are called The Scourge and The Burning Legion. I want to meet their leaders if you allow it.  
  
“You have my permission. I would do anything for the glory of Noxus”  
  
“The same counts for me” Le Blanc responded.  
  
“Fine, you will collect more information and talk to the leaders of these fractions. I will speak with the Monarchs. Tell me how I can contact them”  
  
“You can contact them with a special ritual. I will explain it to you”  
  
“Fine. Glory for Noxus” Swain said.  
  
“Victory for Noxus” Le Blanc responded and disappeared.

* * *

 

Sylvanas and Elise stood in the Orgrimmar, in the heart of the city. Orgrimmar was the capital city of the Horde and it was built between several mountain ranges. The city was parted in four valleys, the Valley of Honour, the Valley of Wisdom, the Valley of Strength and the Valley of Spirits. The valleys were connected through long paths which were strewed by a lot of small buildings. The buildings had a similar colour scheme. The roofs were always red and the rest was coloured grey, black or brown. On every third building hung the banner of the Horde with its famous symbol which looked like an orcish rune. The buildings were not always built on the ground, they also were built on top of the mountain ranges and on small plateaus.  
  
The two women stood behind the gigantic entrance at the beginning of the Valley of Strength. The first thing Elise spotted, after they went through the entrance, was a large crowd which stood in front of a very large building. The building seemed to be the main building, where the leader normally rules. Sylvanas hated the sunlight so she stayed in Undercity most of the time. The crowd started to cheer as they spotted Sylvanas, most of them were orcs but Elise also spotted a lot of trolls, goblins, elfs and even a few undead also known as Forsaken. Most of the citizen of Orgrimmar seemed to be happy about Sylvanas return. Elise followed Sylvanas through the crowd, a lot of people tried to reach Sylvanas and touch her but the guards held them back. The couple entered the building and followed the small corridor to a large room.  
  
The room’s walls were decorated by several weapons and the floor was covered by animal furs. On the opposite side of the room stood a massive throne. The throne stood on a small platform and was decorated by a large skull which seemed to be a mammoth. Next to the throne stood an undead man with pale skin and red piercing eyes. He wore an expensive leather outfit with a dark colour scheme. His hair and beard had a dark brown colour. He bowed down as he spotted Sylvanas and said “I’m glad that you are back, my Queen”.  
  
“I have been away for a while Nathanos. I’m glad that you led the Horde in my absence. You told me about the situation of the Horde and the Alliance. I hope that the other leaders will arrive soon so that I can explain where I was and what had happened” Sylvanas said and sat down on the throne. Nathanos walked off the small platform’s stairs and stepped in front of it. Elise walked forward and stopped on the opposite side.  
  
“Who is that?” Nathanos asked and pointed at Elise.  
  
“This is Elise a strong fighter and ally. I met her while I was away. I will tell you what had happened when the other leaders of the Horde arrive. The year were I was absent was very hard, dangerous and painful year but with the help of Elise and others I managed to survive. Sylvanas noticed that Elise was looking at her with a confused expression but she decided to speak to Elise later in private. Sylvanas predicted that Elise was irritated because Sylvanas was withholding their relationship. Sylvanas knew that not every member of the Horde trusted or tolerate her and admitting that she was a lesbian would make it even worse. The other leaders of the Horde appeared after almost an hour. Sylvanas was also a leader of the Horde but she was the Warchief, that meant she rule over the Horde and the others leaders, who had a lower rank, only helped her. Among the other leaders was a blood elf, a tauren, a goblin, a pandaren and an orc.  
  
“Warchief it’s good to see you again after an entire year of your absence” the elf with the eye-patch also known as Lor’themar Theron said.  
  
“Yes I’m back after a rough year of fighting and surviving” Sylvanas said. She explained to the other leaders what had happened on Peresia and she emphasized that the Alliance had helped her and that a war with the Alliance will be unnecessary.  
  
“If we keep fighting with the Alliance other nations from other planets could attack Azeroth and defeat us easily because we couldn’t defend ourselves if we keep losing soldiers against the Alliance. We have to work with the Alliance again. With the help of the Alliance we managed to gain victory over the Burning Legion. There is a high possibility that we could get attacked sooner or later by another powerful enemy. We have to be prepared if someone wants to attack Azeroth. The main enemy is not the Alliance, we don’t know our enemy yet but I have the bad feeling that we will have to defend ourselves soon or Azeroth will be lost”. Everybody was impressed by her speech and most listeners cheered.  
  
“What are your plans Warchief?” the orc with the name Varok Saurfang asked.  
  
“We need to seal a pact with the Alliance. We also need more resources and we need stronger armies. Gallywix you will send a few scouts and look for valuable resources” Sylvanas said in a demanding tone and looked at the goblin. The ugly goblin, who wore expensive clothes and a cylinder answered “As you wish Warchief”.  
  
“Lord Saurfang you will stay here in Orgrimmar and run the city. I will go back to Undercity and will rule from there, I can’t bear much sunlight on this planet. On Peresia the sunlight was not a problem for me but here it is still unpleasant” Sylvanas demanded. Saurfang nodded in agreement.  
  
“The other leaders will stay in their cities and wait until the meeting with the Alliance, we will meet them and discuss how we can protect Azeroth together. Do you have any questions?” Sylvanas looked at the other leaders and noticed that they shook their heads. “Then you can go now, you know what you have to do. I will leave Orgrimmar this afternoon and go back to Undercity. You can leave now”. Sylvanas waited until the leaders went out of the room and she walked to a small door which would lead in a back room. Nathanos and Elise followed her but Sylvanas signalled Nathanos that he should wait in the throne room. Elise noticed that Nathanos wasn’t happy about that, he even was a bit upset that Sylvanas allowed Elise to follow her instead of him. He didn’t say anything and just stood in front of the throne. Elise stepped in a small room with a table in the middle. Sylvanas stood behind that table and stared at a large map.  
  
“Who is the ugly man in front of your throne” Elise asked and stepped next to Sylvanas.  
  
“His name is Nathanos Blightcaller, he is my advisor. You don’t need to worry about him”  
  
“Why haven’t you told him about us” Elise asked.  
  
“First I don’t want to have a jealous Nathanos. I know his feelings for me but I don’t feel the same back and I don’t like men. Also not everybody in the Horde trusts and likes me. I don’t want to make it worse by giving them more reasons. Not all tolerate homosexual pairings and I don’t want to have more people who dislike me”  
  
“You shouldn’t care about what others think about you”  
  
“You are right, I will tell them sooner or later but not now” Sylvanas said.  
  
“Fine” Elise said pulled Sylvanas hood down and admired her pale blond hair. She brushed Sylvanas hair away so that she could kiss the back of her neck softly. Elise planted a few kissed and left a few love bites on her neck.  
  
“So this is map shows us how Azeroth looks like” Elise said. On the map were five continents drawn. One in the west, one in the north, one in the east , one in the south and the last one was in the north-east of the middle of the map. The continent in the west was registered as Kalimdor, it was by far longer than it was wider. In the north was the continent Northrend. It had the form of a lump. Beneath Northrend were the Broken Isles. In the east were the Eastern Kingdoms which consisted out of two large isles. In the south was Pandaria, which had a similar form like Northrend. Sylvanas pointed at a few regions in Kalimodor and in the Eastern Kingdoms and said “These are the territories the Horde controls. We also have our influence in Pandaria. The Alliance also controls a large amount territories, the rest is either neutral or partly manned by the Horde and the Alliance”.  
  
“So we have to convince the leaders of these neutral areas to help us” Elise said.  
  
“That’s not that easy as it sounds. A lot of these territories were inhabited by countless smaller trips, groups or cults. And not all of them would support us even if we want to save Azeroth. We are hated by a lot of those groups” Sylvanas explained.  
“So we have to force them”  
  
“Yes probably but I’m not sure how. The can at least try the diplomatic way and speak with them. I think I will send a few ambassadors to these territories. Hopefully they will listen to us. We don’t know if Azeroth will be attacked but we have to be prepared. I don’t think Ke-Jin acted alone. I think that he was not alone, someone was supporting him, probably. We don’t even know if he is truly dead, he could have survived the monster’s attack and come back sooner or later” Sylvanas responded, a bit worried.  
  
“I understand your worry. Shyvana will talk with the Prince and the King of Demacia. I think she can convince them to help us. If Azeroth falls Runeterra will be next and then every other planet in our universe. I will go back to Runeterra soon and contact my master. He is a god he could help us. I can also try to speak with other nations, or powerful tribes. Shyvana, Karma and Katarina would help me probably. Ahri too, with her charming abilities it’s easier to convince the leaders of the other nations in Runeterra to help us. We can do this. We will defend Azeroth and Runeterra” Elise said and caressed Sylvanas’ belly softly while she kept kissing her neck and her ears softly. Elise started to undress Sylvanas but the Warchief told her with a quick gesture to stop.  
  
“Not here, not now. We are watched anyway. Nathanos you pervert come to us and stop spying on us” Sylvanas shouted annoyed. Nathanos hesitated at first but after a few moments he came in the room.  
  
“What was my command?” Sylvanas asked a bit angrily.  
  
“To stay in front of your throne Mylady” Nathanos answered quietly. If he was nervous he didn’t show it.  
  
“And why are you disobeying my commands then Nathanos?” Sylvanas asked with a strict tone.  
  
“I just wanted to help you with your plans Mylady”  
  
“I don’t need your help now and your task was to wait until we are done with your meeting”  
  
“I’m sorry Mylady”  
  
“I hope you really are. The next time I will punish you. Is that clear enough for you?”  
  
"Yes Mylady” Nathanos responded.  
  
“Good. Now go out of my sight” Sylvanas said harshly and Nathanos left the room immediately, he shot a jealous glare at Elise before he walked through the room’s entrance.  
  
“But you should tell him that you aren’t interested in him or any man”  
  
“He has already seen me with other girls, I think he know that I don’t love him back. It’s not my problem if we can’t let me go” Sylvanas responded. Someone knocked at the door and Sylvanas told the person to come in. It was a large orc with grey skin.  
  
“Speak” Sylvanas said shortly.  
  
“The ships are ready for your voyage Warchief”  
  
“Good. You can go now” Sylvanas answered and the orc did as he was told and walked out of the room.  
  
“The ships?” Elise asked irritated.  
  
“Yes we will travel with the ships. I travelled through portals enough for the next months. I also hate travelling through portals. I prefer the common way to travel with ships, carriages or zeppelins. The journey would take a few days were we both can stay in a large private room and do whatever we want” Sylvanas said with a large grin on her face.  
  
“I would like that” Elise said smiling.  
  
“The citizens of Undercity also wanted to organize a festival for my return”  
  
“I thought Forsaken don’t eat or drink. I can’t imagine a festival without food and drinks” Elise said.  
  
“This time not only the Forsaken are invaded, orcs, tauren, blood elf and the other races which are a part of Horde come too. I’m sure that a few mages currently are working on a spell which will cleanse the smell of dead from Undercity. This will be a huge festival”  
“This will be awesome”  
  
“Promise me that you won’t drink much like last time”  
  
“I promise it but I have to say that I wasn’t drunk because of the alcohol. I was drunk of love” Elise said and brushed the hair off Sylvanas’ neck and kissed it softly. She caressed Sylvanas’ belly with her left hand while her right hand found its way in Sylvanas pants. Sylvanas pulled Elise hand out of her pants and said “Not here. Let’s go to the ship’s room. We can have our fun there”  
  
“As you wish my love” Elise said and the two walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alleria:  
> \- elder sister of Sylvanas and Vereesa Windrunner  
> \- has a son named Arator and a lover named Turalyon  
> \- born as a high elf, became a void elf as she came in contact with the void  
> \- she was once the ranger general of Silvermoon and fought at the side of her people against the invading orcs during the second war  
> \- hates orcs since her younger brother was killed by them  
> \- splitted her necklace ( which was gifted by her parents) in three parts and sent two parts to her sisters before she went through the Dark portal to another world ( Draenor) to  
> stop the orcs  
> \- she and her troops managed to close the Dark Portal and prevented the orcs to continue their invasion à no way back to Azeroth  
> \- she and her lover were missing for an unknown time until they were found again on another planet ( Argus)  
> \- they fought against the Burning Legion, which tried to conquer Azeroth ( The Legion was defeated in the end by the cooperation of the Horde and the Alliance but that doesn’t mean  
> that the Legion doesn’t exist anymore)
> 
> Jaina Proudmoore:  
> \- She is the strongest human mage on Azeroth  
> \- She was once the ruler of the isle Theramore before it was destroyed by the Horde  
> \- Former leader of the Kirin Tor ( ruling group of Dalaran)  
> \- Had a relationship with Arthas Menethil ( he broke up with her, then they came back together and then she broke up with him because he wanted to kill infected human  
> citizens which would have turned into undead creatures sooner or later and Jaina didn’t like killing innocents)  
> \- She got mad after the destructon of Theramore, she wanted revenge over Theramore and destroy the capital city of the Horde (Orgrimmar) but her friends managed to bring Jaina  
> back to her sense and she dismissed her plan for vengeances  
> \- Jaina gave the position of the leader of the Kirin Tor to Khadgar because she couldn’t accept that the Kirin Tor was working together with the Horde against the legion  
> \- ( I lowered her hatred against the Horde in this story because the events on Peresia which showed her that the Horde is not as bad as she thought) 
> 
> Vereesa Windrunner:  
> \- Youngest sister of Sylvanas and Alleria  
> \- Wife ( widow in the official wow universe) of Rhonin  
> \- Has two children ( twins) named Giramar and Galadin  
> \- She became a ranger like her sisters  
> \- Leader of the Silver Covenant ( fraction who did everything to prevent that the blood elves could join the Kirin Tor)  
> \- Vereesa hates the Horde in the official canon because they were responsible for the death of her husband  
> \- tried to gain relicts and treasures on Pandaria to destroy the Horde ( fought also against the blood elves ) –-> didn’t work  
> \- because Rhonin is still alive in this story so she doesn't hate the Horde anymore after the battle on Peresia)


	14. Chapter 14

During the entire journey of three days, Sylvanas and Elise never left their private room. They did nothing but having fun together. It was like Sylvanas and Elise were in her honeymoon except that they weren’t married. They only left the bed for washing each other or command a servant to bring Elise something to eat or drink. As awesome as the three days were they ended and for the two women it felt that the three days have been too short. Someone knocked at the door and yelled that the ship arrived in the Tirisfal’s harbour. Sylvanas shouted that she will come soon and the two women started to dress each other but they took their time because they did it slowly and erotically.  
  
They left the room and were greeted by several undead sailors on their way to the deck. The deck was overgrown with sailors, soldiers and traders who observed the transport of their products from the deck to the harbour’s port. There was no space for Sylvanas and Elise on the planked, which connected the port with the ship’s deck. The crew and the traders noticed that their Queen was waiting so they hurried and left the plank as quick as possible. It took over half of an hour before Sylvanas and Elise finally could leave the ship and walked in the small city behind the harbour.  
  
They arrived in the city’s central place and spotted a carriage which was waiting for them. The carriage was made out of black wood, two skeletal horses were harnessed and an undead coachman held the reins and he was ready to leave. Nathanos stepped out of the crowd around the carriage and opened the carriage’s door. Sylvanas thanked him and entered the carriage with Elise. Nathanos closed the door and gave the coachman the signal to start. The coachman gave the command to move by hitting the horses with his lash.  
The journey lasted for over three hours until they finally arrived in front of Undercity. They got off the carriage and regarded the ruins in front of them. The city was once capital city of the human kingdom Lordaeron and was ruled by the Menethil family before Arthas betrayed his own people and kingdom and killed his father and every other citizen of Lordaeron.  
  
The city was massive and dilapidated. The massive walls, towers and other buildings were damaged, most of them had only small damages but there were some buildings which were heavily damaged. Elise followed Sylvanas through the massive gate to a dilapidated courtyard. From the statue which stood in the middle of the yard were only the feet left. Most of the columns where covered by ugly brown tendrils, the water in the moat, in front of the gigantic castle, had an ugly green colour and looked more like slime than real water. The castle bordered at the end of the yard and behind its drawbridge stood a few, big and ugly undead creatures which were knowns as abominations.  
  
These creatures were made out of different body parts from different bodies and their innards hung out of a huge hole in their bodies. Elise had seen a lot of ugly things but none of them was as ugly as these creatures. She struggled not to vomit, Sylvanas noticed that Elise felt unwell so she commanded the abominations to walk away and she rushed with Elise in castle as fast as it was possible.  
  
They followed the long corridor and came to the overground throne room, which was once used by the human king. The room was guarded by more abominations and a few Forsaken guards. Elise closed her eyes and let Sylvanas guide her through the room.  
  
They left the throne room and Sylvanas guided her to one of the many elevators. They came to an elevator which was guarded by two abominations. Elise opened her eyes and fought against the need to vomit. She managed to get used to their looks somehow, so that she doesn’t have to vomit if she kept looking at them. The elevator was a platform, which was moved up and down through magic. The platform was green and had a large diameter so that about fifteen persons, of human size, could use it at the same time. Sylvanas and Elise entered the elevator, they waited until it moved down and then they walked out of it.  
  
They walked through the left turning corridor and came to a huge quarter, which form was a circle. In the middle of the quarter was a massive column, which form reminded Elise at a sword, probably one used by demons or undead creatures because of its dark colour scheme and decorated skulls and sharp teeth. Sylvanas told her that this was the bank of Undercity. The bank was connected through many bridges with the various platforms and the plane where Sylvanas and Elise were standing on.  
  
On the plane were many chambers in which a lot of people, mostly traders or guards, stood. The walls were decorated red and purple garlands, on which stood ‘Weclome back Warchief’, ‘Welcome back Dark Lady’ or ‘Welcome back Lady Sylvanas’. The natural smell of dead bodies was naturalized, by a powerful spell probably and flowers hung on the columns or stood on many table. These flours spread a lovely scent. Most of these flours were roses because Sylvanas had loved roses while she was alive. The decoration partially hide the ugliness of these old walls but various skulls which were carved in and the green liquid at the bottom of the quarter, around the platform on which the bank stood, still made the quarter look spooky and scary. But that didn’t scare Elise, it was quite the reverse, she loved quarter’s look. The inhabitants cheered as they spotted Sylvanas and ignored Elise. Over half of the people were Forsaken while the other half were guests from races which belonged to the Horde.  
  
It took over an hour for Sylvanas and her girlfriend to get through the large amount of people to the Apothecarium in the South-west of Undercity. Next to the Apothercarium was a gigantic entrance which was guarded by half a dozen of abominations. In front of this entrance and in the corridor behind it was a large crowd of guests and citizens of Undercity. Sylvanas sent an abomination through the crowd which made enough space that Sylvanas and Elise could walk through the long corridor to the royal quarter.  
  
They came to a very huge round room, in the middle was a gigantic round platform. In the middle of the platform stood Sylvanas’ throne which was made out of skulls. Around the platform stood a lot of tables which were filled with plates of foods and various kinds of drinks. In front of the rooms walls stood more tables, at these table sat a lot of guest which were eating or talking with others. The guest were laughing and celebrating with each other. It was good that they celebrate because Sylvanas had the supposition that they won’t be able to celebrate in the near future if the worst would happen. The worst would be that Ke-Jin was still alive or some of his possible comrades want to avenge him. Sylvanas looked around and spotted Nathanos and Lor’themar who were talking about something. She also spotted a green skinned orc in the crowd. The orc was once the Warchief of the Horde and his name was Thrall. He paved a way through the crowd and came to Sylvanas.  
  
“It’s good to see you again Warchief. I heard what happened on Peresia” Thrall said.  
  
“Then you know that the situation is serious. The possibility that Azeroth could be attacked by Ke-Jin or his comrades, if he has some, is not unlikely” Sylvanas responded.  
  
“You are right. I will speak with the three remaining elemental lords. Maybe we can talk with the titans. We already helped them defeating the titans Aggramar, Argus and Sargeras so I hope that they will help us too. They already defeated the old gods so hopefully they save Azeroth again” Thrall said.  
  
“I hope that too. I sent ambassadors to various regions. Hopefully they can convince the lonely trips, cults or groups to help us” Sylvanas replied.  
  
“Not all groups will help us. But we need the help of every single person. Maybe we have to force them to help us”  
  
“Maybe but we should continue this talk in a few days. Let’s celebrate and take a rest from all of these conflicts and battles” Sylvanas suggested.  
  
“You are right Warchief” Thrall said and nodded with his head before he disappeared in the crowd. Sylvanas looked for a free table, she found a table were nobody sat and walked with Elise to it and sat down. Elise sat next to and they payed attention that nobody saw them holding hands under the table. They held hands for half an hour, Elise drank two glasses of alcohol and ate some fruits. A high ranked guard entered room and rushed to Sylvanas.  
  
“I have to tell you some news Warchief” he said.  
  
“Speak quickly” Sylvanas responded.  
  
“We caught two high elves and two humans who tried to sneak in with two fake invitations” he said and gave her two letters. She opened them and looked over the two invitations. She spotted the names of her sisters on it.  
“The invitations are not fake. I ordered to invite my sisters and their human lovers”  
  
“But they are friendly with the Alliance. This is Horde territory, they are not welcome here”  
  
“How often do I have to say that the Alliance is not our enemy anymore? Our real enemy is probably planning an attack on us. So guide my sisters and their company to me and go out of my side” Sylvanas a bit aroused by anger.  
  
“I’m sorry Warchief” the guard said and rushed out of the room very quickly. Sylvanas shook her head lightly and flirted with Elise quietly until Alleria, Vereesa and their lovers came to them. Sylvanas stood up and was greeted by a tight sister hug. Alleria stroke Sylvanas back softly before they pulled back.  
  
“The inside of the ruins of Lordaeron are even scarier than the outside. I can’t understand how you can live here” Alleria said.  
  
“The Forsaken love it, it’s a fallen kingdom and the Forsaken are fallen heroes who were brought back to live. This place fits them perfectly but you are right this place looks scary unless you got used to it” Sylvanas responded. She gestured them to sit down, Alleria and Turalyon sat next to Sylvanas while Vereesa and Rhonin sat next to Elise.  
  
“Where are your kids?” Elise asked.  
  
“Giramar and Galadin are with Arator in Dalaran. This place is not suitable place for two little boys”  
  
“I don’t like it either but it’s under the earth and protects me from the sun light. The sunlight on Peresia was acceptable but my skin is not doing well with the sunlight on Azeroth. The Forsaken like this place so I won’t change anything about its appearance”  
  
“It’s your decision sweetheart” Alleria said smiling.  
  
“Did Karma told Jaina anything about that had happened on Runeterra since Karma and the others got back?” Elise asked.  
  
“Jaina had told us that Demacia would help us. They would even help us to get rid of Swain” Vereesa said.  
  
“I’m not sure if we should attack Noxus. It’s better to strengthen our defences and talk about Noxus when we are sure that were is no danger from Ke-Jin and his possible comrades” Sylvanas said.  
  
“I think she is right honey” Rhonin said. “Attacking Noxus in further time, without knowing if Azeroth is really safe at the moment, is not a good idea.  
  
“I agree with that too” Elise said.  
  
“Fine but are you really sure that the thing with Ke-Jin is not over?” Vereesa asked.  
  
“We saw that he was devoured by this monster but he is a powerful fighter and he has the abilitity to teleport. He could have escaped easily. We could come back with more allies and an entire army. We don’t know that but what we know is that we have to be prepared for everything and every possible situation” Sylvanas said. “Rhonin can you go with other powerful mages to Rhonin and create portal to Runeterra. Elise and I probably want to visit Katarina in Noxus in a few days and then we want to go to Demacia or Ionia. There are other nations and regions which could support use. Elise told me that Freljord, Zaun, Piltover and Bilgewater are powerful regions and cities. Zaun and Piltover have powerful technologies which would be useful in the defence of Azeroth and Runeterra”  
  
“You are leaving Azeroth already? You have been there less than a week and you already want to go?” Alleria asked.  
  
“I have to. It seems that we have our peace now but we don’t know if it’s last long. We have to get powerful allies, as many as we can find” Sylvanas responded and looked at her sisters who seemed to be a bit worried.  
  
“I will come with you” Vereesa said.  
  
“No Vereesa its better if you stay here. You have your children here, they haven’t seen much of you in the last year. Its better if you stay with them. Besides you have a very close connection to Dalaran and the Alliance, I need you to mobilize the forces of the Alliance and to make sure that the Alliance and the Horde a working well together”  
  
“Fine, I will stay. The meeting is in two days so you should attend on it and travel to Runeterra after this meeting”  
  
“Don’t worry I will be there” Sylvanas smiled at Vereesa who was smiling back. The six celebrated together, drank and eat, except Sylvanas who just sat there and stroke Elise’s upper thighs. Sylvanas was so distracted by talking with her sisters that she didn’t notice that Elise emptied many glasses of alcohol one by one. She hid the glasses while Sylvanas looked at her and talked with her, she has only drunk when Sylvanas wasn’t looking. The Windrunner sisters and their lovers stayed on the party for over six hours.  
  
They were so distracted that they didn’t notice that they were watched by one of Le Blanc’s clones who had taken the appearance of an Undercity guard. The clone observed them very well and left its position after a while. The clone walked around and regarded every spot in Undercity. It disappeared after it knew everything about Undercity, its weaknesses, its ground-plan, its entrances , its exits and the registered number of Undercity forces. It appeared next to Le Blanc in her private chamber in Noxus. Le Blanc knew immediately what the clone had seen.  
  
“It seems that Elise had betrayed us too but I won’t spare traitors. You are the only exception because I love you” Le Blanc said and turned to Katarina who lied naked on her bed. Her arms were cuffed behind her back and around her necks was magical collar which was connected with Le Blanc’s bed through a thick magical chain. The collar also prevented her from saying anything so she only shot furious glares at Le Blanc, which were ignored by the Noxian mage.  
  
“Let’s have some fun like in the good old days Katarina” Le Blanc said and created a clone. ”I remember very well that you enjoyed having threesomes with me and my clone” Le Blanc said with a pervert grin on her face and stepped closer to Katarina.  
  
Meanwhile in Undercity, Sylvanas had noticed that Elise was drunk so she had wished her sisters and their lovers a good night before she walked to her personal chambers as fast as the crowd in the corridors made it possible. She closed the door behind her as she walked in her room. The room’s walls were like the floor and its furniture designed in dark colours. She laid Elise on her bed, the Spider Queen was muttering a few unrecognizable phrases.  
  
Sylvanas had trouble to get Elise’s hands of her body, the Spider Queen was groping her whenever she had the opportunity. Sylvanas breasts were mostly the target of Elise’s assault but also her butt and the area between her legs weren’t ignored. Sylvanas kissed Elise and allowed her to grope a little until she fell asleep. Sylvanas watched her sleeping for quite some before she walked to her desk and started work off some documents and applications from citizens of Undercity or members of the Horde. Sylvanas found a lot of love letters between these documents. Most of them were from women but there were also a few letters from men. She looked over them quickly without reading them and then she ignited them with the fire of her desk’s candles. She worked for five hours before she walked to the bed, lay down next to Elise and placed her arm around Elise’s hip.  
  
Elise looked very beautiful while she was sleeping. Sylvanas caressed Elise’s cheeks softly. A few years ago she would have never thought that she would be able to love again but when she was looking at Elise, she could almost felt that her heart, in her dead body, beat again. She was exited every time when she was with Elise, without Elise the world was boring and grey for Sylvanas but with Elise on her side this cruel world was more bearable. One day I will marry her for sure. Not now but maybe when Azeroth and Runeterra are save I will propose to her. Sylvanas thought. She placed a soft kiss on Elise forehead and she closed her eyes and rested a bit.

 

* * *

 

Swain noticed that he was in a gigantic room after he had performed the ritual like Le Blanc had told him. He looked around and saw nothing except darkness. He was asking himself if Le Blanc had tricked him and lured him in a trap. He can’t trust her, he can’t trust anyone in Noxus but he had to take that risk if he wants to gain power. As a master tactician it can be worth sometimes to take risk but it also could end in a disaster. He noticed a couple auras around him which had a strength he had never sensed before. These auras would normally scare anybody who sensed them but he was different. He wasn’t scared by them, not a single bit. He stayed cool and waited patient that something happened. A loud and deep voice shouted “Who are you and what are you doing here mortal weakling?”  
“My name is Jericho Swain and I’m here because the Monarchs of the Dark owe me something” Swain said with a monotone and emotionless voice and he pulled the dark-blue ring out of his robe.  
“Where did you get that?” Another higher voice asked.  
  
“Exadius”. Swain said this single name and the persons, which hid in the shadows, knew what Swain wanted.  
  
“Exadius was a man from Noxus who was recruited by Ke-Jin under the promise that he will make Noxus glourious. Ke-Jin failed, he is not dead but he failed his mission. But that doesn’t mean that we won’t keep our promise. We will help you gain control over Runeterra and every valuable resource on Azeroth but we will take Azeroth” the first voice said.  
  
“I’m fine with that but I want to have Peresia too” Swain said with a light demanding tone. He knew that he was toying with fire but if he wants to gain more power he has to bluff and risk as far as he can. He doesn’t fear them and he know that they can’t harm him without risking that he could destroy this ring. He didn’t what was special about this artefact but he knew that it was very important for them.  
  
“Fine but then you have to do something for us” the second voice said.  
  
“And what do you want?” Swain asked curious.  
  
“Kill Sylvanas Windrunner”  
  
“Who is that?”  
  
“You will recognize her because she won’t leave the side of one of the members of the Black Rose”  
  
“Darkwill told you about the Black Rose, right? How is it? It is Vladimir right?” Swain asked.  
  
“Because he is a man? No she is not in a relationship with a man. She is together with that spider thing”  
  
“Elise… So many betrayers in Noxus… That’s not tolerable, I will end their worthless lives and then we will conquer these planets. I will keep the ring, you will get it back when you I control both planets”. Swain said.  
  
“When we have to seal the pact with blood” the first voice said. A large warrior stepped out of the shadows. He was over ten meters large, his body was covered by an entire armor which was made out of an, for Swain, unknown material which had a silver colour. His shoulder plates were massive and a large crystal which looked like a crystalline eye was built in each shoulder plate. He wore a worn out black cape. The the only parts of his face which were visible through his horned helmet were his eyes which glowed dangerously red. On his finger stuck various rings which diverted in size and appearance. It were nine rings in total, the only finger which had not a ring was the index finger of his left hand. Weird runes were carved in every ring and the rings were wrapped up by black visible auras. The monarch lifted his left hand a little and a contract appeared in front of Swain. He took the contract and started to read it exactly and carefully. In the contract was written everything that was discussed early. At the end was written that if Swain won’t keep his promise that he will die.  
  
“We, the Monarchs of the Dark always keep our promised. We wouldn’t have listened to you if we wouldn’t keep our promises” the monarch said. Swain pulled a knife out of his jacket and cut with its tip a small wound in the palm of his right hand. He pulled out a feather and signed the contract with his blood. He observed the contract and spotted the sign of the monarch. The sign looked that it was written fast and sloppy, it seemed that the name of monarch was Caius. Swain wasn’t sure but it didn’t matter anyway so she didn’t ask him about this name. Swain handed the contact back to the monarch.  
  
“It’s sealed now. Bring the other members of the Black Rose to us and we will discuss how we will proceed” Caius said and created a portal behind Swain. “I will open a portal in your strategy room when I see that you have gathered all members of the Black Rose except Elise” Caius added. Swain nodded and walked through the portal.

 

* * *

 

Two days after the celebration in Undercity Sylvanas and Elise travelled to the agreed meeting place. The meeting took place in the Violet Citadel in Dalaran. Sylvanas, Elise and the other leaders of the Horde sat with Thrall on the left side of the circular table. On the opposite side sat Vereesa and Alleria with their lovers. Between them sat a young blond man known as King Andiun Wrynn, his father was the former king of the Alliance before he was killed by Gul’dan, a supporter of the Burning Legion. Next to him sat Jaina, a female night elf with purple skin named Tyrande Whisperwind and her husband, the leader of the night elves, Malfurion Stormrage. Khadgar, Alexstrasza and the member of the Kirin Tor sat on the top side of the table while the bottom side was reserved for the members of Demacia who accepted the meeting in the last moment. Behind them were a few humans who carried scrolls and a feather and were ready to note every single spoken word.  
  
A portal was opened behind the bottom side of the table and all attenders waited that someone came out of it. Elise looked around and noticed that in front of each attender was a large sign with the attenders name on it. Elise remembered that Sylvanas had only mentioned half the names of the members of the Alliance. Elise wasn’t sure what she could expect from this meeting. Right now the mood was depressing and nobody spoke a single word. Elise put her left hand under the table and searched for Sylvanas hand. She found her right hand and squeezed it. Sylvanas turned her head to Elise and saw her smiling. For Sylvanas the smile Elise was showing her all the time was the most beautiful smile she ever had seen. It was more beautiful than the rising of the sun and the sunset together, she had observed every day when she was alive. Elise caressed the knuckles of Sylvanas hand softly with her thumb.  
  
They waited for almost half of an hour and were about to begin the conference but suddenly a bunch of soldiers with silver-golden armor stepped through the portal. They carried blue flags with the iconic Demacian symbol, a winged sword. The soldiers looked around and one of these soldiers walked back through it. He came back with several persons. The person who stuck out the most was a tall man who wore a massive golden armor. He carried a huge lance in his left hand. The lance was not a normal one, its top third was strengthened by a massive blade with several large spikes. His shoulder plates were decorated by massive spikes and he wore a helmet which was combined with a crown and only revealed his face.  
  
Behind the man stood a petite blonde girl in the age of eighteen, who wore a simple mage dress which consisted out of blue leggings and armor-strengthened upper cloth with a light colour scheme. She carried an orange magic wand in her left hand which was as taller than her upper body. Next to this woman stood Shyvana, behind Shyvana stood a muscular man who wore a massive silver-gold coloured armor. He was handsome and had short brown hair, around his neck was a long blue scarf which reached over his back to his hips. He carried a massive sword in his left hand which seemed to be very heavily and was almost as large as the man himself. The last person was a young Chinese man whose hair was tied up in a long plain, he wore similar armor and carried a long spear. The Demacians observed their surroundings and stayed silent. The other attenders also stayed silent and the atmosphere kept being a bit depressing.  
  
Khadgar was the one who broke the silence by saying “I guess you are the ambassadors from Demacia. I’m Archmage Khadgar. Please take a seat”, he pointed at the empty chairs. They said down and the man in the full golden armor with the crown-helmet said “My name is Prince Jarvan the Fourth from Demacia. These are my comrades, Lux Crownguard, Garen Crownguard, Xin Zhao and Shyvana, some of you heard about her or met her. It’s nice to meet you too” and he pointed at the blonde woman, at the man with the short brown hair then at the Asian man and at least at Shyvana.  
  
“We are glad that you managed to come to us. I’m not sure what Lady Shyvana told you about our current situation” Khadgar said.  
  
“She told us what had happened on Peresia and that we might be in danger if we don’t act as fast as we can” Jarvan answered.  
  
“She is right, we don’t have a proof that we are in danger but considering our experiences we could say that this is not over. Even if we aren’t in danger now we should make sure that our two worlds are prepared if something happens in the future” Jaina said and focused on Prince Jarvan and his followers. She didn’t know them but for her and the other inhabitants of Azeroth Jarvan and his foes seemed to be the typical good guys. She had heard of them and of their evil counterpart Noxus, even considering that not all guys from Noxus seemed to be bad. She knew she could trust the guys from Demacia but she decided to keep an eye on them. The same counts for the members of the Horde, she knew that Sylvanas didn’t want a war but she had bad experiences with the Horde in the past. She doesn’t hate them anymore like in the days after the destruction of her home Theramore but she was still a bit suspicious although she trusted Sylvanas.  
  
“So we should work together but how do we know that we can trust you when you are working together with Noxus. You should now that all Noxians are brutal monsters who only hunger for power. They were even killing their own soldiers with poison to win a battle” Jarvan said and looked to Sylvanas and Elise who had an upset expression on their faces. Sylvanas could feel Elise’s strong strain, she struggled to not outburst at the Demacian Prince. Sylvanas placed her hand on Elise left knee and looked at her smiling. That was enough to comfort Elise who hid her anger behind a small smile.  
  
“You shouldn’t judge them by their origin” Sylvanas said and felt the gaze of Jarvan and all other meeting attenders on her. She never had problems about people staring at her or about talking in front of many but the piercing gazes of the Demacianas on her felt uncomfortable for Sylvanas. She didn’t hesitate and continued speaking. “I meet Elise a year an ago and I know her well enough that she doesn’t want to harm any of us or that she wants to rule over Runeterra or Azeroth. She is not like the leader of Noxus, Swain was his name if I remember right. You can trust her, the same counts for Katarina.  
  
“Where is she? Why hasn’t she come to the meeting if we can trust her” Garen asked.  
  
“She is keeping an eye on Swain and trying to find out his plan” Elise said and shot emotionless glares at the Demacians. This conversation reminded her why she had never trust anyone from Demacia. They might seem to be the good guys but it’s hard for them to trust anyone. Hopefully this goes well and doesn’t end in a disaster Elise thought, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose. She could almost felt the distrustful gazes from the Demacian piercing through her like she was butter. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments and relaxed. She doesn’t like the Demacians but she knew that working with them was necessary, thats why she decided to ignoring their gazes was the best she can do. “Do you have a plan or a certain strategy?” Jarvan asked breaking the silence which had lasted over three minutes.  
  
“We want to mobilize our forces and strengthen our armies. We also have to keep an eye on Noxus, especially on Swain and the Black Rose” Sylvanas responded.  
  
“The Black Rose?” Jarvan asked curious, it seemed that he had never heard of them before.  
  
“The Black Rose is a secret organisation who wields the power over Noxus. I’m a member of it. I could go back to Noxus and infiltrate Swain. I could find out Swain’s plans much easier as Katarina could do it” Elise suggested.  
  
“That’s not a bad idea” King Anduin said. Sylvanas looked at the young king. She had fought at the side of his father against the Burning Legion but she had never meet Anduin so she couldn’t estimate his possible behaviour. She didn’t know if she could trust him but she trusted her sisters so she decided to trust Anduin too. She wasn’t sure if Anduin blames her and the Horde for the death of his father like Greymane does. Thinking of Greymane, Sylvanas felt his burning gaze at her. She shot deadly glares at him and they would have stared at each other until someone would have dropped dead but Elise distracted her by rubbing her right upper thigh softly. Sylvanas turned her head to Elise lightly and showed her a small smile. Genn Greymane kept staring at her furiously, he didn’t begrudge her to be happy and in his opinion she should rot in a disgusting corner of a prison cell. But to Greymane’s envy, King Anduin didn’t blame her for his father’s death.  
  
“We need valuable resources to build a powerful army and we need to get more allies. I’m pretty sure that Ragnaros and the other elemental lords will support us but there are many groups, tribes and organisation that aren’t on our side yet. We have to convince them to help us, we need every help we can get” Alleria said.  
  
“There are other nations in Runeterra, we will send ambassadors who will try to convince them to fight with us. These nations also have valuable resources” Jarvan said.  
  
“We have connections to the creators of Azeroth, hopefully they will support us. It’s their task to protect Azeroth. Maybe they will defend Runeterra too” Tyrande Whisperwind said.  
  
“You know your creators?” Jarvan asked surprised, an eyebrow was raised.  
  
“We once helped them taking down a few betrayers among their ranks. The told us that they owe us something. According to what Dragon Queen Alexstrasza told us about Ke-Jin he was very powerful and maybe he was at the same level of a titan. If he was not alone his comrades could come back and we would need the help of the titans, for sure” Tyrande explained.  
  
“Then it would be the best for our worlds if you speak with them” Jarvan said.  
  
“Yes we will, hopefully they give us an army” Tyranda responded.  
  
The meeting lasted over six hours. Jarvan, Tyrande, Sylvanas and Khadgar were the only ones who spoke actively. Sometimes Jaina, Alleria or Alexstrasza said or suggested something but they were silent most of the time like the other attenders. The others just listened and nodded or shook their heads when someone asked if the suggestion was a good or not. Elise caressed Sylvanas thigh during the meeting and avoided looking at the Demacians or at Greymane. Sylvanas just avoided to look at Greymane who was still had this mad look on his face. The meeting would have bored Elise if she wouldn’t have been together. Sitting next to Sylvanas and being able to touch her made the meeting more bearable.  
  
The meeting was finally over. The Horde, The Alliance, the Kirin Tor and Demacia agreed that they will meet again in a month and talk again. They would do as discussed and try to find allies and build a powerful army together. Several mages created large portals to Dalaran, Orgrimmar, Undercity, the capital city of the humans Stormwind, the home town of the night elves Darnassus and Demacia. Shyvana was the only Demacian who didn’t walk through the portal to Demacia. She walked to Alexstrasza and kissed her after she made sure that most of the attenders left the room. The Dragon Queen kissed her back and they shared a few long and passionate kissed. Shyvana had missed Alexstrasza so badly during her stay in Demacia. She hugged Alexstrasza tightly and whispered in her left ear how much she had missed her. She had thought about Alexstrasza the entire time, she had barely payed attention to what was said. Shyvana still knew what was discussed during the meeting but it was hard to concentrate while she was imaging her girlfriend in her underwear. Alexstrasza had also thought about Shyvana and they had locked gazes without a single pause, the only time were Alexstrasza had shifted her gaze was when she was walking to other the attenders. Shyvana was dying to get to Alexstrasza’s temple and fling her on her bad then undressing her and doing naughty things to her. Shyvana slapped Alexstrasza’s ass before they walked through the portal to Dalaran.  
  
Sylvanas and Elise walked a little with Sylvanas sisters, Jaina, Khadgar. Jaina told them that she will meet Karma in Ionia and travel with her to Freljord to convince the three tribes to join them. The others wished her good luck with a relationship with Karma. Jaina thanked them and stepped through the portal to Demacia. Her plan was meet Karma at Freljord’s south border. Sylvanas and Elise wished the others goodbye and told them that they will meet the others after they come back from Runeterra. The pair waved for a last time and followed Jaina through the portal to Demacia. The left men and women went through the portal to Dalaran before it was closed.

* * *

 

Le Blanc appeared in her room. Her rooms’ colour scheme was the same as the colour scheme of her cloths, only purple, dark blue or dark red. She looked at her bed and smiled as she saw her toys. Now Katarina wasn’t her only toy, she had kidnapped an influential woman from Azeroth and had taken her place on the meeting between the ambassadors from Azeroth and the ambassadors from Demacia. Now she knew their plans and she knew how to prevent them. She walked to the bed and observed her new plaything.  
  
“You can keep looking at me with your hate filled eyes but sooner or later you will beg me to play with you, trust me” Le Blanc said smiling and regarded her tied-up victim.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidently wrote Prince Jarvan the Third instead of Prince Jarvan the Fourth in the meeting scene. The golden armored knight was Prince Jarvan the Fourth and his father is King Jarvan the Third. So if I write about Jarvan I mean Prince Jarvan the Fourth. I have already changed it in Chapter 14.
> 
> I also changed the name "Monarchs of the Dark" to "Monrachs of the Darkness" because it sounds better and cooler.

“Wh…Who are you and….what do you want?”  
  
“I just want more power” Le Blanc said and looked at the man, she had recently freed from the ice and laid hurt on the floor in front of her. They were on a large platform which was made out of pure ice. Behind them was a large staircase which led to the Frozen Throne, which was on top of Icecrown Citadel, the place where the Lich King ruled over his army.  
  
“You won’t find power here” the man known as Bolvar Fireblood said. His pale grey and friable skin didn’t show that he once was a human who fought against the Lich King. He had taken the Lich King’s place, after Arthas was defeated, to make sure that the Scourge won’t attack the inhabitants of Azeroth. He wore the iconic Lich King helmet and his eyes glowed in a furious orange. His upper body was exposed, only his left shoulder, upper arm and his lower body were covered by armor.  
  
“Yes I just need control over the Scourge. I know that the Scourge is not defeated, the same counts for the Burning Legion”  
  
“You are crazy if you think that you are able to control the Scourge and the Burning Legion. They won’t accept you as their leader and you don’t have the power to reinforce these armies”  
  
“Don’t worry I have powers beyond your imagining” Le Blanc said and stepped closer to the current Lich King. A clone appeared next to her and placed its hand on Bolvar’s head. Bolvar tried to push her away but large, yellow chains tied him to the floor and prevented him from doing anything. The clone’s form shimmered for a second and it started to change its appearance. Its appearance changed slowly until it looked exactly as Bolvar Fireblood.  
  
“Whatever your plan is it will fail” the original Bolvar said.  
  
“I don’t think so” Le Blanc said looked at the clone. The clone took a blade and rammed it through Bolvar’s neck and beheaded him. The clone created a flame and ignited Bolvar’s dead body. Le Blanc watched amused with a smile on her face as Bolvar’s body was burned. Now she had control over the Scourge. She hadn’t only copied Bolvars look, she and the clone also copied necromantic abilities from necromancers, which rested in the inside of Icecrown Citadel.  
  
Le Blanc or Le Blanc’s clone could not only take the appearance of others they also copy their powers. Le Blanc will resurrect the former warriors, followers and generals of Arthas Menethil and then she will create the biggest Scourge army Azeroth ever had seen. The clone-Bolvar sat on the throne and shouted loud enough that every left member in Icecrown Citadel heard his voice. “I am Bolvar Fireblood, current Lich King and Lord of Northrend. I order all necromancers to raise corpses constantly to strengthen our army, soon we will leave this place and conquer Azeroth but for now we will stay here and built our army. I will bring you enough corpses and together we will create a more powerful army than we ever had. Azeroth will belong to the SCOURGE!”  
  
The shouts of thousands of creatures were still quiet hearable on top of Icecrown Citadel as they responded to Bolvar’s motivating speech. “I will meet Swain and our new allies and then I will persuade the Burning Legion to follow us” Le Blanc said and stepped through a portal she had created a moment ago.

 

* * *

 

Elise and Sylvanas found themselves in a large glorious room. The room seemed to be over thousands of meters large and the round floor had a diameter of over three hundred meters. “Wow…” Elise said impressed as she regarded the beautiful white statues which were made out of the same material as the total building. The statues represented, Demacian warriors, the citizens of Demacia and beautiful animals. In the middle of the room stood four, much larger, statues which represented warriors who seemed to be the former kings of Demacia. One of these statues looked like Jarvan the fourth and was a bit smaller than the others. Elise had never seen in such a beautiful room. She wished the rooms in Noxus would look the same but instead they looked dull, shabby and were often not even good enough illuminated. Elise was a bit jealous of its beauty, if all rooms in all buildings in Demacia would look as gorgeous as this one Elise could understand why traders or visitors prefer coming to Demacia instead of Noxus.  
  
“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” the petite blonde mage said and came to them.  
  
“Yes it really is. I wish the chambers in Noxus would look as beautiful as this room. I’m a bit jealous” Elise answered.  
  
“You name was Lux Crownguard if I remember correctly, right?” Sylvanas asked and looked at the younger woman.  
  
“Yes that’s me” Lux answered.  
  
“How does it come that a young woman like you accompanies the Prince of Demacia to an important meeting” Sylvanas asked curious.  
  
“My family is one of the most important and influential families in Demacia. We are aristocratic and rich but that’s not the point why I was with Prince Jarvan and the others on the meeting. I’m the strongest mage from Demacia and my brother Garen is one of Prince Jarvan’s closest friends, that’s why he asked me to come with him” Lux explained.  
  
“Strongest mage huh? You don’t look like someone who could harm a fly” Elise said.  
  
“Yes my opponents underestimate me often but that’s one of my strengths then I will show them that they should never underestimate a woman, especially not one from Demacia”  
  
“Alright, I believe you”  
  
“Why are you here in Demacia? Do you come here to visit all the beautiful places in Runeterra” Lux asked curious.  
  
“We will do that one day but today we are here to travel to Mount Targon. Originally we wanted to travel to Noxus but we scarped that idea because Elise told me that it’s better if we stay away from Noxus. Swain could imprison us and get the information he wants to know with the help of one of his followers named Le Blanc. We also want to travel to the Shadow isles to meet Elise’s master” Sylvanas explained.  
  
“Can I come with you” Lux asked with an innocent face. “This will be fun I promise”  
  
“I’m not sure if that’s the best idea” Sylvanas said.  
  
“Ah c’mon I can take care of myself. Besides my boyfriend is coming too, he will watch over me”  
  
“Your boyfriend?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“Yes my boyfriend. Is there something wrong with that?” Lux asked irritated.  
  
“No. I just wondered because you are looking a bit too young for having a boyfriend”  
  
“What does that supposed to mean? I’m eighteen years old” Lux said a bit annoyed.  
  
“Forget it. Do you have a map of Runeterra?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“Who needs a map? We don’t need a map. I know the area around Mount Targon” a male voice said. Sylvanas and Elise turned around and noticed a young boy, in the same age as Lux, who was walking towards them. His blond hair was not that short and messy. He had a tall and slim body and wore clothes which were made out of brown leader and reminded Sylvanas at clothes from adventurers. He wore a yellow metal gauntlet on his left hand which was decorated by various carved in runes and a big blue gem.  
  
“And you are?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“I’m Ezreal. I can guide you to Mount Targon” the blond boy said and walked to Lux. He placed his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer and planting a kiss of her cheek. “You seemed to be from the Azeroth right? I travelled a lot and saw mysterious places and creatures but I never seen someone with long ears or eyebrows like that” Ezreal added and regarded Sylvanas’ head.  
  
“Yes my name is Sylvanas Windrunner and I’m from Azeroth”  
  
“You are not a human right?  
  
“Yes I was a high elf once but I’m undead now, a Forsaken if you want to call us correctly” Sylvanas answered.  
  
“I like your ears. Can you hear better with them then humans?” Ezreal asked.  
  
“Yes we can that why my people are the best rangers in Azeroth” Sylvanas answered a bit annoyed by Ezreal’s many questions. Ezreal was about to ask another question but Lux silenced him with a kiss. He kissed her back and the two held the kiss for several moments.  
  
“I suggest what you make yourself ready so that we can start our journey to Mount Targon in one hour” Elise said. “Fine I will get my stuff and then we will meet us here again” Ezreal said. Sylvanas nodded and watched how Ezreal took Lux’s hand and walked with her through the large room to the large door at the room’s end. They walked through it and vanished out of Sylvanas’ field of vision.  
  
Sylvanas and Elise left the room through its entrance. In front of them was a long and wide square was plastered with the same stones out of which the room’s walls were made. Surprisingly the sunlight didn’t harm Sylvanas so that she was able to stay outside without the use of a magic spell. The square was filled with inhabitants who either stared at them or were too busy to notice them. Some of them were scared by Sylvanas’ and Elise’s look but most of them accepted them and even greeted them. They walked a bit turned around and regarded the beauty of the so called Citadel of the Dawn, which was the building where they had been inside twenty minutes ago. The Citadel consisted out of a big cylindrical building part with a domed roof and several thick walls, which were almost as large as the central building part. Behind the domed roof stood a very large tower which diameter was almost as large as the diameter of the central building part. Sylvanas wondered out of which material these buildings and the square were built, it looked similar to marble but it was even more beautiful then marble. The material reflected the sun, it was shining in their eyes and made it impossible for them to stare at it for too long. Sylvanas and Elise regarded the beautiful statues of Demacian warriors which were lined up in the middle of the square and on the left and right square’s border. Each statue was beautiful and unique.  
  
The two women walked back to the Citadel and entered it. Ezreal and Lux were sitting on a bench. He had placed his arms around his girlfriend who was sitting on his lap. They were cuddling and kissing like two love birds. Sylvanas and Elise stepped in front of them, they weren’t noticed at first. Sylvanas had to clear her throat to get the attention of the two blondes. The stood up immediately, Ezreal picked his bag up while Lux was smiling shyly and was a little bit embarrassed.  
  
“If you two love-birds are ready then we could start our journey” Sylvanas said.  
  
“Yes were a ready. I brought enough food for us four. We will have to travel more than a week to Mount Targon and there we have to renew our supplies before we travel back to Demacia” Ezreal told.  
  
“We don’t need to eat. I’m half a spider, I can survive a long period without food and she is undead she doesn’t need to eat or sleep” Elise responded.  
  
“Fine at least three of us need to sleep that’s why I packed two tents for us” Ezreal said and lifted another bag in the air. “I haven’t asked you who you are” Ezreal added and looked at Elise.  
  
“My name is Elise and I’m from Noxus but don’t worry I’m not one of the Noxians you used to know. I’m here to help defending Azeroth and Runeterra and not to conquer them”  
  
“I don’t like Noxians in general but you seemed to be different. Let’s hope for a successful cooperation” Ezreal said and stretched out his non-gauntlet hand to Elise. Elise squeezed it shortly then Sylvanas did the same.  
  
“I think we should start our journey, we have already talked too much” Lux said and lifted a bag, which was hidden behind the bench, on her back. The two other women agreed and followed Lux, who had taken Ezreal’s hand and dragged him out of the Citadel. It took them nearly two hours to get out of city, because the roads of this gigantic city were overcrowd with people, mostly inhabitants and traders. For Sylvanas Demacia was one of the most beautiful cities she ever had seen. A guard had told Sylvanas and Elise that all of these beautiful buildings, even the normal houses, were made out of the white magic absorbing material known as petricite. They also had crossed an overgrown big bigger square which was larger than the square in front of the Citadel of the Dawn. Behind the square were several gardens which contained various beautiful flowers and plants. All buildings and places in Demacia were beautiful and fitting together very well, the way the buildings reflected the sun was a joy for everyone’s eyes. Sylvanas wished that she could have regarded the city longer but they had to go to Mount Targon.  
  
The finally managed to pass the gigantic entrance and leave Demacia. In front of them was grassland which reached to the horizon, far in the distance. Sylvanas guessed that it would take a march of a week to reach the horizon. Fortunately they spotted a big stable in front of the wall next to the entrance. They walked to the stable and Ezreal gave the owner a little purse filled with coins. The owner checked the purse and told Ezreal that he can borrow four horses. Sylvanas told him that they only need three of them but they have to be the best horses he had. Elise, Ezreal and Lux mounted on their horses after the owner and his co-workers had saddles their best three horses. Sylvanas told Ezreal and Lux that horses won’t let her ride them because she was undead. She pulled a green stone out of her bum bag and touched the carved-in rune with the tips of her fingers. The rune started to glow and Sylvanas threw it on the ground. The glowing was spread until the entire stone glowed and it disappeared in a blink of an eye and instead of the stone stood a skeletal horse on the ground. Sylvanas mounted on the skeletal horse and gave Ezreal a sign. Ezreal spurred his horse and rode ahead and the others followed him. They reached the end of the grassland within two day, only sleeping six hours. Sylvanas was watching that nobody attacked them. One of the advantages of being an undead was that she doesn’t need sleep, so that she was able to watch the surroundings while the others were sleeping.  
  
They continued their journey early in the morning, after they had breakfast. They came to an area which was covered by lone standing trees and a few smaller forests. They even spotted a river on their right side, almost one thousand meters away from them. They passed his area for the next few days without much trouble. They had been attacked by a few grizzlies and wolves but Sylvanas had taken them down quickly with a precious headshot. The forests and the lonely trees vanished the further they went. They spotted a mountain at the horizon which was so huge that the group could only spot the foot of the mountain, the rest pierced through the clouds and wasn’t visible from this perspective. It took them another three days to reach the mountain’s foot. The mountain had a grey colour and Sylvanas was the first, after Ezreal who had already been here, who spotted that several paths were built in the mountain.  
  
“We don’t find the tribes here. We can find them on or in Mount Targon. The tribes had built paths and villages in the Mountain. We need to look for someone who is known under the name Pantheon” Ezreal said.  
  
“So we just follow this path and check out every village?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“Yes exactly”  
  
“Then we should not dawdle” Elise said.

 

* * *

 

Le Blanc followed the long dark corridor, without any light source, until she noticed outlines of a familiar person. Her eyes had trouble to discern anything around her. After a few minutes she managed to only a little bit, but she could see enough to know that Swain was standing a few meters away from her.  
  
“I need your report” Swain said with a monotone, callous tone.  
  
“I managed to take over the Scourge and now I’m about to gather the rest of the Burning Legion together and become their leader as well” Le Blanc answered.  
  
“Good. Follow me, Vlad is already here” Swain said. Le Blanc did as she was told and followed Swain in a large room which was weakly illuminated so that Le Blanc could only see the huge table in the middle of the room. Vladimir, who was a member of the Black Rose too, sat on a chair and drank a glass of human blood. He was not a vampire but he was one of the few who have mastered blood magic, so drinking blood and fighting with blood was normal for him. His hair was long and white, his face looked very young. His noble outfit was completely red, a very long spread collar and a long cape stuck out. His fingers were supported by long and thin blades which were wrapped around his fingers, the size of the blades were three times longer than his fingers. A sphere, which consisted out of constantly rotating blood, floated above his right hand.  
  
“Le Blanc, I haven’t seen you in a while” he said and gave the glass to the woman who sat next to him. The woman’s skin was very pale, most of her upper body was exposed, only her breasts were covered by a brown metal bra. She wore a long, red skirt which reached to her feet. On her head was a crown with a big green jewel which was built in. Her brown hair was tied up to a long plait which reached to her hips. Her big pale-blue wings were folded behind her back so that she could sit without hitting the ones who sat next to her.  
“Who is this” Le Blanc asked and pointed at the woman.  
  
“This is my further wife Blood Queen Lana’thel. As the new commander of the Scourge you should know your subordinates” Vladimir answered.  
  
“Future wife? The resuscitation of the Scourge generals started a few days ago, how it comes that she is your future wife if you don’t know her that long and why did she left Icecrown Citadel?” Le Blanc asked irritated.  
  
“I was on Peresia too but I was trapped in a cavern. The spell which held me there weakened by the time and I was able to escape. I spotted three portals and walked through the first one and landed in Noxus were I met Vladimir. That happened two weeks ago and we two get along extremely well” Lana’thel explained.  
  
“She will transform me to a vampire and I will be her king. This will gave me more power. Look at her, she is really beautiful and she knows a lot of secrets about Azeroth and its inhabitants. She will be more than useful for us. Vladimir said and looked at Lana’thel who was drinking the last drops out of his glass.  
  
“Why are we here” Le Blanc asked and looked at Swain.  
  
“We are here to discuss the plan to conquer Azeroth and Runeterra with the Monarchs of the Darkness” Swain answered and sat next to Vladimir. Le Blanc walked to the seat next to Swain and sat down.  
  
“And where are they?” Le Blanc answered impatiently.  
  
“We are already here” Caius said with his dark voice.  
  
“Who are we? We don’t see you” Le Blanc said and tried to recognize anyone in the darkness which filled the room in front of the table.  
  
“You don’t need to see us” a feminine scary voice said. “You just need to talk to us”  
  
“How can I trust someone I can’t really see” Le Blanc asked.  
  
“That’s a good question Deceiver, we also could ask you the same question back”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“You know exactly what we mean but we don’t want to reveal your secret and at the same time advantage to others” the feminine voice said.  
  
“Fine, let’s start our meeting”  
  
“You already have the willingness undead army also known as the Scourge under the control. Know you only need to control the demon army known as the Burning Legion” Caius said.  
  
“Yes I’m about to reunite the demons which had survived and then I will find a way to bring the Burning Legion back to its original strength” Le Blanc explained.  
  
“Good. We have our own army which consisted out of millions of the most powerful warriors in the universe” the feminine voice said.  
  
“What is with the so called Titans which had created Azeroth? Will they be a threat to us?” Swain asked. He wasn’t sure if he can trust these guys if all of them didn’t even reveal themselves to Swain and the Black Rose but he knew that they were the only chance to gain power and make Noxus stronger than every other Nation in Runeterra or Azeroth. He had to trust them even if he didn’t like the thought of being dependent to them. Swain could almost sense the distrust from Lana’thel and the other members of the Black Rose towards the Monarchs but Swain saw in their eyes that they knew that they had no other chance than working with them.  
  
“Don’t worry about the Titans, we already took care of them. They are not defeated but we made sure that they won’t be able to contact the mortal being on Azeroth and they won’t be able to support them. Caius said.  
“What have you done to them?” Le Blanc asked curious.  
  
“That’s none of your business. What counts is that they won’t be longer a threat to us” Caius answered. Le Blanc frown at his respond. She hated when someone didn’t tell her the truth or enough information. She hated being the clueless one. Swain often gave her orders without telling her the why she was doing that or what his plans were. He often told her only little details of his plans and she hated that. Le Blanc had a bad feeling about the pact with the Monarchs. Le Blanc was the only one who had noticed that they were just the Monarchs’ pawns and not equal partners. The chance that they will be betrayed by them and removed, when the Black Rose weren’t needed anymore, was very high. Le Blanc didn’t like it but she had to realize that they can’t get out of this anymore. Noxus has to trust the Monarch or Noxus and its inhabitants will be obliterated.  
  
“Fine” Vladimir said. “What should we do?”  
  
“The Alliance, The Horde and Demacia is trying to get stronger by making new allies. I want that you try to convince groups and nations in Runeterra and Azeroth for our plan. We also need to weaken our enemies. I want that you assassinate Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner, King Anduin Wrynn, King Jarvan the Third and Prince Jarvan the Fourth. If their leaders are gone they are distracted by finding new ones. The Horde is a dictatorship they will find a new leader very quickly but the Alliance and Demacia are Kingdoms and without Anduin or the two Jarvans the crown families will be obliterated and their kingdoms will argue who will be the next king. What would distract them enough and we can get important advantages” Caius said and walked out of the shadows so that everyone was able to see him. “You trained the deadliest assassins of Runeterra in your nation. Use them and get rid of your enemies. We will recruit more soldiers for our army meanwhile. Is it clear enough?” he asked with a strict tone.  
  
“Yes we won’t disappoint you” Swain answered, his facial expression hadn’t changed since the beginning of the meeting. He had the same cool and emotionless look on his face as usual. Swain had to problems with the sacrifice of a few pawn and commanding his subordinates but he absolutely hated to get orders by someone else.  
  
“Then you can go” Caius said and created a portal behind the table. Lana’thel and the Black Rose stood up and walked through it without saying goodbye to the Monarchs.

 

* * *

 

Sylvanas, Elise and the two blondes stood in the middle of a village which was carved in the mountain. The village ran deep, probably a few hundred meters and it was extended over a width of a few kilometers. Whoever built this village in the past did an extremely hard and burden task. Dozens of humans probably had worked for years on this village. Not only houses and other buildings were built in the mountain, it was also made enough space for corridors, paths and bridges. The village in total looked like it was in a cavern but the cavern wasn’t natural it was built by the ancestors of the villagers. The villagers didn’t fear Sylvanas or Elise, they didn’t even stared at them or seemed to be surprised by their looks. The four travellers followed the main road nd came to a square which seemed to be a training area. They spotted dozens of muscular men and women which were practicing, most of them were young but a few older also practiced. In the middle of the square stood a man who observed his students. He wore an orange, almost red corselet. His upper arms and upper thighs were exposed and very muscular. He wore a helmet with a long red tail plume. His face wasn’t visible even though the helmet didn’t cover his face. Expect his piercing red eyes only darkness was visible instead of his facial details.  
  
Ezreal and the three women walked to him and Lux asked. “You must be Pantheon right?”  
  
“Who wants to know that?” the man asked.  
  
“I’m Lux also known as the Lady of Luminosity from Demacia. This is Ezreal and these are Sylvanas and Elise. We are here because Runeterra is in trouble and not only Runeterra, other planets could be in trouble too. There is a chance that Runeterra and another planet called Azeroth will be attacked sooner or later. That’s why we are here. We need your help”  
  
“To answer your question, yes I am the Pantheon. I know that Runeterra and the universe probably too are in trouble. That’s why I keep training my students to make the ready for a battle”  
  
“We have to work together if we want to save Azeroth” Ezreal said.  
  
“Yes we have to and I don’t have a problem with that” Pantheon responded.  
  
“That’s good to hear” Sylvanas said.  
  
“My role as the Pantheon is to protect the universe. I am a chosen one who was gained, for a mortal human, unimaginable power. This is a small village but the Mountain is thousands of kilometers large and there are hundreds much larger villages with hundreds of fearless warriors in each village. On top of the Mountain live the Solari and the Lunari, at least the Solari will support us too” Pantheon said.  
  
“Who are the Solari and Lunari?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“The Solari are warriors from my tribe who are fighting in the name of the sun. The sun gave them superhuman powers. The Lunari are fighting in the name of the moon who gave them their powers. A friend of mine has a high position Solari military. I’m not sure if we Lunari will support us because they are the Solari’s rivals but I will speak with them too” Pantheon told.  
  
“Thank you very much” Elise said.  
  
“You don’t have to thank me. It’s my duty to keep the universe in peace. I will also try to find out who could be attacking us. If you want to do something travel to Shurima and convince the Shuriman emperor to help us. I will come to Demacia as soon as I can and we will meet us again in Demacia” Pantheon said. Sylvanas didn’t know why but she knew that she could trust him. He seemed to be brave and honest and what he was saying sounded like the truth. She didn’t know much about this world but Ezreal wouldn’t have guided them to Mount Targon if he hadn’t known who was there.  
  
“Shurima is a very big region which is mostly covered by sand. I already been there and have found this” Ezreal said to Sylvanas and Elise and pointed at his gauntlet. “We will need more supplies and a lot of water but he will reach it in two or three weeks if we travel with a ship”  
  
“I wish you a safe travel. We will meet us soon. You could also come here and train a bit when you come back from Shurima. I even know a lot about hunting and archery. But I prefer the close combat. I don’t know how strong you are but my training is super-efficient and it’s better if we are getting stronger before our possible enemies are invading our worlds. ”  
  
“Then we will meet us in Demacia and then we will practice with you” Sylvanas answered.  
  
“I will wait for you” Pantheon responded. Pantheon gave them enough supplies for a travel about six months. He had packed the supplies onto two strong horses and gave them to the group. The group thanked him and wished him farewell. Pantheon wished them a good journey and focused on the training of his students. Sylvanas and the others walked out of the village and followed the staircase, which was also built in the mountain, back to the mountain’s foot where their horses were tied to a tree. They climbed on their horses and started their journey to the Demacian harbour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codex: 
> 
> Rhonin:  
> \- Husband of Vereesa Windrunner  
> \- Powerful human mage who is also skilled with the sword  
> \- Former leader of the Kirin Tor  
> \- Father of Galadin and Giramar  
> \- meet Vereesa on a mission to reconquer Khaz Modan which was taken by the Horde  
> \- freed with Alexstrasza with the help of Vereesa and the dwarfs from the orcs  
> \- lived with his family in Dalaran till his death (Died to confine the explosion of a mana bomb that destroyed Theramore ( in official canon))
> 
> Turalyon:  
> \- lover of Alleria Windrunner and father of Arator ( the Redeemer)  
> \- strongest living Paladin  
> \- one of the first who joined the order of the silver hand ( organisation of Paladin, fighting for peace and safeness of Azeroth)  
> \- helped destroying the Dark Portal on Draenor to stop the invasion of the Orcs on Azeroth  
> \- was missing for decades like Alleria  
> \- fought with Alleria on Argus against the Burning Legion ( was found there after long time)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaina x Karma  
> Action, in form of fighting, is back.

_I wonder where she is_ Jaina thought as she observed her surroundings. She stood in front of a large forest which consisted out of pines and other conifers. Behind her was nothing except bare ground with a little grass here and there. Jaina and Karma had agreed that they will meet each other at this position, because they wanted to travel to Freljord together. Karma had told her that Freljord was known for its winter landscapes and low temperature but this place looks like the opposite. _The coordinates are right, maybe Karma had mistaken as she had given me these coordinates. All in all she is just a human and humans make mistakes._  
  
Jaina’s thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice “I hope that you haven’t waited for too long”. Jaina turned around and spotted Karma who wore a traditional Ionian dress which exposed her long and smooth brown legs. On her legs were Ionian symbols tattooed. Karma’s hair was longer than her usual shoulder-length hair style. Jaina walked to Karma very fast and hugged her.  
  
“I thought that I was on the wrong place” Jaina said and pulled Karma in a passionate kiss. Karma kissed her back and forced Jaina to part her lips so that she could force her tongue in the white haired mage’s mouth. Jaina didn’t hesitate and forced her own tongue in Karma’s mouth. Jaina had waited for that so long. She had started liking Karma as first as she meet her but had struggled to admit her feeling for her and it had taken a lot of effort for her ask Karma if she feels the same way. Jaina was happy that she had the courage for asking her. It would have eaten her up from inside if she hadn’t confronted Karma about the way she felt about her. It was her first kiss with Karma and it was better than she had imagined. Jaina had kissed other women in the past but the kisses haven’t been so intensive like this one. Jaina had to admit that Karma was a very good kisser, better than any girl she had kissed before. For Jaina she was even better than Sylvanas, when she had been alive. Jaina’s lips stuck on Karma’s like they were clued together. Their kiss ended after a few minutes because both women needed to breath, it was a wonder they hadn’t needed to take a breath earlier.  
  
Jaina stroke Karma’s cheeks and smiled. Karma smiled back and pulled Jaina back to her again so that their breasts were pressed together. Karma’s breasts were a bit smaller than Jaina’s D-cups but for Jaina they felt awesome when they were pressed against her own. “I’ve missed you” Karma said.  
  
“I’ve missed you too. I’m glad that you feel the same way as I feel for you” Jaina responded and kissed Karma’s neck softy. A low moan escaped Karma’s lips. “I was afraid at first but as you explained your feelings for me, my hearth skipped a beat because I knew I wanted to tell you the same but I was also scared a bit. Karma responded.  
  
“Unfortunately our planets might be in trouble again and we have to defend them but when this is all over we can live together in peace” Jaina said.  
  
“Yes you are right. We should start, we have to walk for a while”  
  
“Are you sure that we are in the right place? I can’t spot any landscape which is covered by snow” Jaina asked.  
  
“We will go to Queen Ashe’s territory first, the massive snow areas start behind her territory in Lissandra’s and Sejuani’s territories. Ashe’s territory is just partly and barely covered by snow. That’s what Ionian scouts told me. Queen Ashe and her followers, the Avarosan are the most reasonable people in Freljord. There are two other tribes, the Winter’s claw, led by boar rider Sejuani and the Frostguards lead by the ice-witch Lissandra. Between the three tribes prevails war over the reign of Freljord. All three leaders want to be the Queen of Freljord. I heard that the conflict between the tribes exists since decades” Karma explained.  
  
“And you are sure that they will help us?” Jaina asked unsure.  
  
“The Avaorsan’s will for sure. Demacia had protected them curing a Noxian invasion. They hate Noxus and they are friendly with Demacia. I think they will help us when Runeterra is in danger”  
  
“I guess you are right. Prince Jarvan also gave me a letter and had told me that I should give it to Queen Ashe. I don’t know what is written in this letter but I’m sure that it will convince her to fight on our side” Jaina said and took Karma’s hands in her own. She caressed Karma’s knuckles with her thumbs and placed a soft kiss on Karma’s lips.  
  
“The challenge will be to convince Sejuani and Lissandra without getting imprisoned by them. I don’t think they will support us when we tell them that we are working with Queen Ashe” Karma said.  
  
“Then we shouldn’t mention it. Sometimes it’s the best if the truth is untold. We will employ them on different places if Azeroth or Runeterra would be attacked so that they don’t have to meet each other” Jaina suggested.  
  
“That’s a pretty good idea” Karma said and placed a kiss on Jaina’s cheeks.  
  
“Then let’s go”

 

* * *

 

Le Blanc had to search for a while but her search turned out to be worth after she had found the person she was looking for. She was on a small planet far far away from Azeroth and Runeterra. The person, she was looking for, was trapped in a small temple and tied with chains to a large column. His gigantic demonic body was twenty times larger than Le Blanc’s body. Mortals would have feared him if he would be free but Le Blanc felt no fear even if he would be able to move or act.  
  
“You are Sargeras, creator and former leader of the Burning Legion, right?” Le Blanc asked.  
  
“Who wants to know that? A mortal weakling, I see. You can’t free me weakling” the demon answered.  
  
“You know nothing about me Sargeras. I’m not a normal human nor I am weak” Le Blanc responded.  
  
“So you are going to free me? I can give you powers beyond your imaging. You will be stronger than everyone else in the universe, except me of course” Sargeras said. Le Blanc smiled about that Sargeras thought that she would allow him to be free and terrorize the universe again. He would attack Runeterra sooner or later and she would not allow that. She will kill him, take his powers and lead the Burning Legion.  
  
“No. I need the Burning Legion and you won’t ever obey me. It would be a lie if I say that I am sorry but you are going to die today” Le Blanc said with a cold, heartless voice. Sargeras stared at her, he didn’t show any sign of fear and it seemed that he wasn’t afraid. It seemed that he was amused by Le Blanc’s statement.  
  
“You are so funny human. You really think that you can kill me, that is very funny. I am a dark Titan. I belong to the race which created Azeroth and other planets. My powers are beyond your imaging. Nobody will ever be able to kill me” Sargeras shouted and started to laugh evilly.  
  
“You are underestimating my power. You judged me after my appearance. You think that I’m just a normal human mage but I have to disappoint you in this point. I am the one who has powers beyond YOUR imaging” Le Blanc shouted and slammed the end of her magical wand on the ground. The ground beneath them began to shake and small cracks, which grew fast, resulted out of the shaking. Her body glowed dark and changed its form to a thing that looked like everything except a human. Sargeras eyes were widened in shock. It was the first time in his very long life that he felt the emotion of fear. He never had thought that somebody could scare him but the thing which stood in front of him caused him to feel the emotion of fear.  
  
“What…What are you…” Sargeras stuttered.  
  
“I am the one who will be the new leader of the Burning Legion. You are the first one who sees my true form and you will be the last one who will see it” Le Blanc said stepped closer to Sargeras.  
  
“The Burning Legion was defeated you fool you won’t be able to lead the remaining demons” Sargeras shouted.  
  
“Of course I will. I will bring the Burning Legion back to glory and create the most powerful demon army the universe has ever seen” Le Blanc said. She raised her left monstrous hand and a clone, which looked like her human form, appeared. Le Blanc walked to Sargeras and placed her left claw on his face. She pressed her claw around his hand and squashed his face like an overripe fruit. She watched how Sargeras’ dead body was dissolved within a few seconds. She turned around and looked at her clone, which grew in size and changed its appearance so that it looked exactly as Sargeras.  
  
“You know your task” Le Blanc said to the Sargeras-clone.  
  
“Yes I will use my power and rebuilt the Burning Legion as fast as I can” the new Sargeras answered.  
  
“Good. I will come back in two weeks, hurry or I have to punish you”  
  
“I won’t disappoint you” Sargeras said.

 

* * *

 

They have been travelling for two entire days with only a few hours of sleep. The temperature wasn’t a problem for them, it wasn’t as cold as they had expected to be but they weren’t in an area which was fully covered by snow. Instead Jaina and Karma were in an area which was covered by dozens of lone standing trees, the ground was covered by a snow layer, which was thick enough that their feet sunk in.  
  
Karma and Jaina walked through the valley and came to a small hillock. They were about to climb on the hill as a pack of wolves appeared on top on the hillock. They showed their teeth and looked dangerously at the two women. Jaina and Karma stayed calm and waited that the wolves charges at them. The leader of the pack, a larger snow wolf who had only one eye and bigger teeth than the rest of the pack, gave his pack a command by howling. The twelve wolfs surrounded them and got ready for an attack. Jaina couldn’t allow that the wolves attack first. She shot two small fireballs at the two closest wolves. The wolves were dead immediately and the smell of roasted meet reached their noses. The wolves got angry as they noticed the loss of their pack members. They charged at Jaina and Karma but they didn’t get far because Jaina froze half of the wolves in their places while Karma bounded rest them with powerful magical bonds to the ground.  
  
The leader was the only remaining wolf who was able to move. He growled and charged at the two women. Jaina was the first one who reacted, she created a large fireball and shot it at the leader. The leader was hit by it and the flames consumed him and burned his body. His dead body fell to the ground and the howls of the non-frozen wolves were filled with fear. The pair decided that it was the best that they kill all of them or other travellers could be attacked by them. Jaina gave the wolves a quick and clean death by squashing their heads with huge ice blocks. Karma walked to the leader and cut out a few large pieces of meat. She placed it in tins and added a few small ice cubes to guarantee that the meat would hold longer. Karma put the tins back in her bag and they continued walking northwards. The further they went the rarer the trees became and the thicker the snow layer went.  
  
They reached a small abandoned village after three days. Most of the buildings were still useable only a few of them were either destroyed or buried by snow. Jaina noticed many footprints in the snow. She regarded them closely and noticed that all footprints were from a single person.  
  
“Here was someone not so long ago. It’s snowing but the footprints were still visible. If we follow the trace we could find someone who can bring us to Queen Ashe” Jaina said.  
  
“We should hurry if we want to catch up to the person” Karma said. Jaina nodded and the two women followed the trace as fast as it was possible for them. The trace led them to the entrance of a small cave. The two women had to lower their heads to enter the cave. The followed the path in a ducked walk which led them to a small room. The room was a higher than the path so that Karma and Jaina were able to stand upright. They spotted a woman who crouched behind a fireplace and heat up her hands by the fire. The woman wore expensive thin, blue clothes. Her short skirt barely covered her ass and her upper tights were exposed. It was a wonder that she hadn’t froze to death outside of this cave , the temperature in this area was a lot lower than the temperature in the area where Jaina and Karma had been a couple of days ago. She had beautiful piercing blue eyes and rosy lips. Her long silver hair poured out of her hood, which was connected with a long cape.  
  
The woman had noticed her followers and she jumped up quickly and pulled her bow, which was made out of pure ice, from the ground. She drew her bow and was ready to shot an ice arrow at her pursuers. Jaina and Karma lifted her arms in the air and Jaina said. “We don’t want to harm you we just want to talk with you”  
  
“Who are you?” the woman asked, still aiming at them.  
  
“My name is Jaina Proudmoore and this is Karma from Ionia. Could you please lower your bow?”  
  
“No I don’t trust you” the woman said.  
  
“We don’t have any weapons” Karma said.  
  
“You look like mages you don’t need weapons” the woman responded observing every move Jaina and Karma made.  
  
“If we want to harm you we already would have casted several spells on you before you would have noticed us. Besides I have a letter from Prince Jarvan the Fourth for Queen Ashe. Can you bring us to Queen Ashe we need to talk to her?” Jaina asked.  
  
“About what do you want to talk?” the archer asked curious.  
  
“Runeterra is in danger and we need her help” Karma said.  
  
“I’m listening”  
  
“We want to talk to Queen Ashe” Karma said.  
  
“I’m standing in front of you”  
  
“You are Queen Ashe” Jaina asked surprised.  
  
“Yes I may not look like a queen at the moment but that’s because I’m hunting at the moment. I needed some time out from my annoying husband. I will bring you to my village and then you will have a proof that I’m the Queen you are looking for” the woman said.  
“Good. Is this really the right outfit for hunting in this area? It’s very cold outside. We only managed to bear the cold with the help of a magic spell” Jaina said.  
  
“I grew up in these lands, besides the area where I am living with my husband is a lot colder than this one. But we shouldn’t talk if it is right that Runeterra is in danger. I will guide you to my village and then we will discuss everything” the archer said and lowered her bow. She placed it on her back and walked out of the cave. Jaina and Karma followed her hand in hand. Ashe led them without looking back, she didn’t notice the tension between the two women who were looking half the time in each other’s eyes. When they weren’t looking at each other they looked where the woman, who claimed that she was Queen Ashe, was walking.  
  
The three women walked for an entire day without having much trouble. They came to a larger village which was bordered by a tall ice wall. In front of the entrance stood two guards which wore clothes made out of iron and supported by animal furs. Jaina and Karma spotted two patrols which were walking along the walls on the left and right side of the entrance. The three women walked to the entrance and the guards bended down and greeted the archer as Queen Ashe.  
  
They entered the city and Ashe was greeted by dozens of inhabitants which were standing or doing stuff not far away from the entrance. Ashe greeted them back and guided the pair to the largest building in the middle of the village. Unlike the other buildings, which were made out of wood or stones, the larger building, which seemed to be her castle, was made out of marble. The guards bowed down in front of her Queen and they stepped aside so that Ashe and her guests could enter the castle. They walked through a few rooms and corridors until they came to a much larger room, which seemed to be Ashe’s private chamber. At the end of the room stood a double sized bed which was made out of a rare kind of wood. The closet, the chairs and the bedside tables were also made out of the same dark brown wood. The walls were decorated with several paintings of Ashe, the village or beautiful places in Freljord.  
  
“So this is your and your husband’s private chamber” Jaina said.  
  
“No, our marriage was just a political act to unite your tribes and stabilize the reign in this territory. We don’t love each other and we aren’t together. He has his private room and I have this one” Ashe responded and walked to a chest and opened it. She took out a letter and handed it to Jaina.  
  
“I believe you now that you are Queen Ashe, your Majesty. You don’t need to prove it by one of Jarvan’s letters” Jaina replied after she had taken a quick look over the letter.  
  
“You can call me Ashe when we are alone if you want. I don’t like to be called Queen Ashe or Majesty. I prefer Ashe”  
  
“Fine Ashe. You already know why we are here” Karma said and looked at Ashe who sat down on her bed.  
  
“Yes you told me that Runeterra is in danger. Explain” Ashe demanded. Jaina explained quickly what had happened on Peresia and what was decided on the meeting. She pointed more than one time on the fact that they she doesn’t know if Runeterra or Azeroth will be really getting attacked sooner or later but she told Ashe that they have to be prepared for everything. Jaina gave the letter from Jarvan the Fourth to Ashe who read it slowly.  
  
“Demacia under the lead of Prince Jarvan helped me defending my territory against the forces from the two other territories. I can trust him and he trusts you so that means I can trust you too. My army isn’t as large and my soldiers haven’t been training since they were little like the soldiers in Demacia but the Avarosans will support you with all of our forces and resources. My soldiers are yours and my resources are yours too” Ashe told.  
  
“We are happy to hear that. May our cooperation be successful” Jaina said and hugged Ashe quickly. Jaina hugged her too then she placed her arm around Karma’s waist and pulled her close.  
  
“Do you want anything to drink” Ashe asked.  
  
“Wine would be fine” Jaina answered.  
  
“Wait a second” Ashe said and walked to the door and opened it. She said something to a guard which stood with three others guards in front of her chamber. Two minutes later someone knocked at the door. Ashe opened it and a female blonde woman, who wore a long white dress, stepped in. she carried two tablets, one with empty glasses and the other with various wine bottles.  
  
“Enjoy it” Ashe said as the woman poured wine from the first bottle in the glasses  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Jaina woke up the next morning with a strong headache, which felt like that her head was about to explode. She couldn’t remember that she had drunk so much last night. She couldn’t remember anything about the last night. She opened her eyes but closed them immediately as she piercing sunlight shined in her eyes. She rubbed her temples slowly and held her left hand in front of her eyes as she opened them again. It took an entire minute before Jaina’s eyes got used to the burning sunlight. She felt a soft hand which was rubbing her belly softly. Jaina looked at herself, her hand still in front of her eyes and noticed that she was completely naked. She smiled at the thought what she and Karma could have done last night, sadly she didn’t remember anything. She pulled her hand away from her eyes and saw Karma who lay naked in front of her. She was really beautiful, her soft skin, her large breasts and her firm ass made Jaina very excited. She regarded the brown sleeping beauty in front of her and noticed that the hand which rubbed her own belly wasn’t Karma’s hand. The question Jaina was asking herself at the moment was whose hand this was. Jaina turned her head slowly and spotted Ashe who was also naked and was pressing her body including her breasts against Jaina’s back. Behind Ashe lay the blond woman who had brought them the wine and the glasses.  
“Oh good what have we done” Jaina groaned quietly and turned back to Karma. She placed her hands on Karma’s shoulders and shook her softly until she opened her eyes.  
  
“Good morning” Karma whispered and kissed Jaina. Jaina kissed her back and pointed at the two women behind her. Karma sat up a little, her eyes widened as she spotted Ashe and the blonde woman.  
  
“What happened last night” Karma asked quietly, surprised and in shock at the same moment.  
  
“I don’t know, either we had a foursome or we two had sex and these two had sex too but separated. Jaina responded.  
  
“A foursome, that’s awesome. I wanted that since my eighteenth birthday” Karma said with a wide, perverted grin on her face.  
  
“I know it’s awesome but this could get us in serious trouble. If her husband finds out…” Jaina whispered but she was interrupted by Ashe. “Then nothing will happen. My marriage with him was a political act. We don’t love each other, I don’t even like men. He has his affairs and I have mine and we now about the other’s love affairs. To answer your question, yes we had a foursome and it was awesome. It was my idea and you took part because you were drunk and horny. Don’t worry it will only affect our cooperation in a positive way even if we never will have a threesome or foursome again. If this is unique I’m fine with it, I liked it and I will always remember it was an awesome night” Ashe said and stroke Jaina’s belly softly then she got up and walked to the bath room, swaying her hips erotically during her walk.  
  
Jaina and Karma were speechless for an entire minute, they looked at each other and pressed their bodies together. Jaina was a bit sad that she couldn’t remember everything about the last night, the last thing she remember that she satisfied Karma good enough that she had screamed her name as she came. She smiled at the thought and caressed Karma’s left cheek softly. They cuddled for a while until Ashe came out of the bath with a towel around her body and one on her head.  
  
“We should get up and meet my husband. We have to discuss our strategy together” Ashe said and started to dress herself, not caring that Jaina and Karma were watching her. The couple dressed themselves too after Ashe had left the room then the stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the blonde woman alone in the room.

 

* * *

 

Sylvanas and the others had arrived in Shurima after shipping over three weeks from the largest Demacian harbour to the harbour in Nashramae which location was in the north of Shurima. They had bought enough supplies for an entire month and they had bought four camels. Sylvanas still rode on her skeletal horse, so that the fourth camel was used to transport the supplies and dozens of jugs which were filled with water. They had left the city three days ago and were travelling, under Ezreal’s guidance to the capital city of the Shuriman Empire. They had seen nothing expect sand, sand dunes and sand valleys, everywhere was just sand. Here and there were a few palms visible, but they were very rare. If they group got really lucky they found one oasis in eighteen hours. There they washed themselves and filled up the empty jugs. The head was unbearable at first but Lux manged to manipulate the light so that it didn’t shine at them anymore. Sylvanas hated to be exposed to the sunlight, fortunately the sunlight on Runeterra didn’t harm her body if she would stay in the sun longer as usual, like on Azeroth were her body started to decompose slowly if she stayed over two hours in the sunlight.  
  
The group continued their walk without making long pauses. They had only slept for five to six hours each day in the past three days. They spotted something on the horizon, which looked like a small village. It took them over seven hours to reach the village, because sinking sand made it impossible for the camels to move as fast as the normally would.  
  
They village was larger than they had thought. It had the size of a town, most of the buildings were still habitable but the group noticed very quickly that it was totally abandoned. The streets were covered by sand. The spotted a square which seemed that it once was the town’s marketplace.  
  
“I’ve never been here, it seems that we got off the course. I suggest that we should look around for useful stuff or hints where we exactly are. Then we can travel to the capital city of Shurima” Ezreal said and the group agreed. Ezreal and Lux rushed to left half of the town, while Elise and Sylvanas started to examine the right half of the town. They were too focused on finding hints that they didn’t notice that someone was watching them. The person was male and following them since the group had left the harbour in Shurmia. The man had drunk a powerful potion to get invisible. His steps were silent and careful, he didn’t want to risk that he was heard by the two women.  
  
The man came very close to Sylvanas who was inside a house and rummaging through shelves and looking for something useful. Elise was in another room and looking through the content of large chests. The man lifted his large and sharp blade which was tied to his right forearm. He waited for the right moment there Sylvanas would stand still. Sylvanas opened a big book and began to skim through a few pages. The man knew that this was the right moment to strike and complete the mission Le Blanc had given him. He moved the sharp tip of his blade towards Sylvanas head, ready to pierce through it like a piece of butter.  
  
Unfortunately for him Sylvanas made an unexpected move and stepped sideward because she wanted to go to Elise and show her something she had found in the book. His blade crashed in the wall and pierced through it without any resistance. Sylvanas dropped the book in surprise as she spotted a man, who wore a blue outfit appeared in front of her out of nowhere. His legs and shoulders were covered by armor and his cape was parted in five leather strings with sharp spikes at the end. His hood was pulled down over his eyes, so that his face was only partly visible. He pulled the massive blade, which was in total larger than his entire arm, out of the wall. He men didn’t hesitate and rushed to Sylvanas who hadn’t enough time to draw her bow, instead she pulled two blades out of her belt and sidestepped his next killing attempt. The blade crashed in the shelf again and destroyed it completely. Elise came out of the door, which was a few meters behind Sylvanas, her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed who was trying to kill her girlfriend. Elise didn’t hesitate and shot a large web at the man she known as the deadliest assassin from Noxus, Talon was his name. Talon jumped sideward and avoided the web completely.  
  
Meanwhile Sylvanas had put her daggers away and drawn her bow while she was walking backward.. She shot an arrow aimed at Talon’s head who avoided it with a well-timed backflip. The arrow flew between his lower thighs without hitting him instead it hit the wall, which was five meters behind him. Talon pulled three small daggers out of his belt and threw them at his targets. Sylvanas was able to dodge the first but unfortunately she was hit by the third shortly after she had dodged the second dagger. The dagger pierced through her shoulder armor and stuck in her flesh.  
  
Sylvanas cried out and pulled the dagger out of her shoulder. She might be undead but that doesn’t mean she was immune to pain. Sylvanas shot another arrow at him at the same time as Elise had summoned dozens of spiders. Talon kicked the table, which stood in front of him, in the air. The arrow pierced through the table and nearly hit Talon in the chest who was able to step back in the last moment.  
  
“You don’t have to do this Talon. Whatever Le Blanc or Swain had promised you, you won’t get it because Noxus will never be able to win a war against two worlds” Elise shouted and transformed in her spider form.  
  
“I don’t care if Noxus will win or not, I will just completely my missions” Talons shouted and kicked the table in Elise direction. Elise jumped over the table and shot a web out of her jaw. Talon was busy dealing with all of these arrows which he had to block or dodge. One of these arrows hit him in his left upper thigh, he was so distracted by the pain that he wasn’t able to dodge the web which tied his arm with the blade to the column which was behind him.  
  
“Give up Talon, it is over for you” Elise said with a dark and monstrous voice.  
  
“Never” Talon hissed and his right arm was suddenly wrapped up by blue flames which burned the web so that he was able to get free. He pulled the arrow out of his left upper thigh then he pulled a few daggers out of his belt immediately and threw them at Sylvanas and Elise. On dagger hit one of Elise’s hind legs and another hit Sylvanas in the left side of her hip. Sylvanas noticed that these daggers weren’t normal daggers, they were poisoned daggers. In the same moment as Sylvanas pulled the dagger out she fell to the ground and was unable to move. Elise seemed to be immune against this poison, one of her advantages as a spider. She jumped towards Talon but the Noxian assassin duck beneath her and rammed his blade in her belly. He pulled his sword out and pushed her to the ground, thick black blood floated out of her body. Sylvanas wasn’t able to scream because the poison prevented her from doing anything, but she would have screamed Elise’s name if she could. Elise didn’t care that she was wounded, she could only think about Sylvanas. She didn’t want to lose her, she loved her. She wanted to jump on Talon and bite his head off his body but she was too badly wounded to stand up and jump on him. She struggled to not break out in tears.  
  
“This is nothing personal Sylvanas. I have my orders and I will follow them. I will kill you and then I will bring Elise back to Noxus, she will get executed in public for betraying Noxus” Talon said and held the tip of his blade against Sylvanas’ throat. Sylvanas didn’t felt fear. In the past she had wished more than one time that she could have a clean death and leave everything behind her. For a long time she didn’t had a purpose but since she had met Elise she wished nothing more than spend time with Elise and save Azeroth and Runeterra together with her. She felt anger and sadness that she has to leave this world now, but she felt no fear. Unfortunately her Valkyries were on Azeroth, they were the only way to bring her back and neither Elise or Lux and Ezreal knew that the Valkyries can bring her back no matter how long she stays dead. Sylvanas could do nothing except to stare at the man who was about to rip her out of her happy existence.  
  
“I have to say that you are really beautiful, unfortunately you are already dead and you will stay dead forever. I have honour, I won’t violate you for my own pleasure but I will promise you that you will have a quick death” Talon said and was about to bore the tip of his blade in Sylvanas throat as he noticed that something was flying towards him. He jumped to the side and dodged a missile out of arcane energy.  
  
Elise was astounded that Talon was able to move so fast with a hurt leg. Ezreal appeared in the middle of the room and shot another missile, caused by his gauntlet, at the assassin. Talon threw a dagger at the missile but the shot dissolved the dagger and hit Talon in the chest. Talon stumbled backwards, in his upper cloth was a huge hole and blood floated out of a medium-sized wound in his chest. He ran towards Ezreal and dodged the next arcane shot, as Talon reached Ezreal he kicked him in this stomach and tried to pierce his blade through the blonde boy’s chest but Ezreal managed to teleport behind Talon and land another arcane shot.  
  
Elise had transformed back to her human form and she shot a web at Talon, while she pressed her other hand on the wound in her abdomen. Talon cut through the web by wrapping blue flames around his blade. Elise knew that somebody had made Talon stronger, the Talon she had observed during his missions in the past wasn’t able to create blue flame. Elise tip was that Le Blanc or Swain gave him this power. He threw a dozen daggers at Ezreal and the two women. Ezreal managed to destroy most of these daggers before they were able to hit anyone but one dagger hit Sylvanas, who still wasn’t able to move, in the left shoulder. Sylvanas cried out in pain the dagger pierced through her shoulder and came out of the other side. Talon was about to pull more daggers out of his belt as something wrapped itself around him and prevented him from moving. He looked around and noticed that a cage made out of light energy was wrapped tightly around his body.  
  
Lux entered the room and pointed with her magical wand at Talon and she said “Give up Noxian lapdog. You are caught by my light magic and I won’t let you go”  
  
“Pathetic” Talon said and his body was wrapped up by a blue visible aura, he managed to break free somehow and wasn’t visible for the group anymore. Several sharp daggers appeared behind the group and got drawn to the group in a very fast tempo. The daggers would have hit Ezreal in the back if he hadn’t teleported out of the room. Lux created a magical barrier behind Sylvanas which blocked the daggers in the last moment before they would have hit her. Lux stayed focused and observed the surroundings precisely, always prepared for another attack attempt from the Noxian assassin.  
  
Talon appeared behind the blond mage and was about to slash her as a volley of focused energy passed him and cut his blade in two halves. Ezreal teleported in front of Talon and landed a forceful kick in the assassin’s stomach. Talon stumbled backwards, his eyes were widened in surprise. He thought about getting invisible again and killing Sylvanas and then run away but he realized that he won’t get out alive if he does so. His life was too important for him to waste it for an, in his opinion, easy target. He decided to retire and try to assassinate her again later, when Sylvanas and Elise are alone. Talon pulled dozens of daggers and threw them at his opponents. He used the moment where they were distracted to drink a potion which made him invisible and ran away.  
  
Ezreal and Lux managed to destroy all daggers in a few moments. Ezreal walked to Elise quickly, who had covered her wound with thick spider silk which kept pressure on the wound and stopped the bleeding. Ezreal gave Elise a potion with a green liquid and told her to drink this. Elise did as she was told and the pain decreased until it was almost unnoticeable. Lux had pulled the daggers out of Sylvanas’ body and was healing her wounds with light magic. The use of light magic on her undead body hurt but it also closed her wounds and soaked the poison out of her body. The process took over half of an hour until Sylvanas was able to move once again.  
  
Elise rushed to Sylvanas and hugged her tightly, she struggled not to burst in tears. Sylvanas was very upset that she was almost assassinated but Elise’s warm body and her firm hug comforted her good enough that she won’t do anything stupid out of her rage. Elise was happy that Sylvanas was safe but she also knew that Talon will come back and when he will, Elise and the others will be prepared and defeat him. Lux placed her hands on Elise wound and healed it within ten minutes.  
  
“Everything is fine, you are safe now my love” Elise whispered, a tear rolled down her face as she kissed Sylvanas’ left cheek softly. Sylvanas didn’t responded, she placed her arms around Elise back and pulled her onto her lap. They shared a few passionate kissed while they rested for almost thirty minutes. Sylvanas rested her head on Elise who stroke it softly. After another thirty minutes they stood up in the same moment as Lux entered the room again. “I think I found something interested” Lux said and pointed at the thick opened book in her left hand. “I know where we have to go and with who we have to talk”  
  
“Tell us” Elise said impatiently.  
  
“His name is…” Lux said but she was interrupted by the sound of the cracking ceiling above them. “Get out of here” she shouted but it was too late, the ceiling exploded and was about to fell on them.


	17. Chapter 17

They were lucky that they hadn’t been hit by a single piece of the ceiling. Lux had managed to burn half of the pieces with her light which came out of her magical wand. The other pieces crashed on the ground, some of them almost hit Sylvanas or Elise. Another piece almost fell down on them as they left the collapsing house. Sylvanas stepped on something and the group heard a quite ticking. Sylvanas didn’t realized what was about to happen, fortunately for her Ezreal managed to teleport her and the rest of the group a few dozen meters away. They looked at the collapsing house and noticed an explosion, caused by a small bomb where Sylvanas had stand previously.  
  
“What was that?” Sylvanas shouted out surprised, not sure what she should feel at the moment.  
  
“I don’t know but it’s far from over” Elise responded.  
  
“Watch out” Elise said and pushed Sylvanas and Ezreal to the ground. A shot barely missed them, it would have hit either Sylvanas or Ezreal in the head hadn’t Elise reacted so quickly. The shot struck in the house behind them, it exploded and left a gigantic hole in the house. The inflammable remains of the house caught fire immediately. Sylvanas managed to stand up only to get pushed away by Elise again. Another shot barely missed her and struck in the house behind them, destroying it completely this time.  
  
Lux had remembered the direction where the shot came from. She floated a few centimeters over the ground, her magical wand floated in front of her. “BY THE LIGHT” Lux shouted and fired a gigantic ray of light, which was over one hundred meters long, in the direction where the shot came from. The ray destroyed every building which was in its way. What Lux didn’t know was that the man who was aiming for Sylvanas had managed to get of the house’s roof, where he had been kneeling on, before the ray hit it.  
  
The sniper, who was known in Ionia as Khada Jhin or the Golden Demon, looked to his left side and noticed the long ditch in form of a stripe, where a lot of buildings had been before they ray had destroyed them. Nothing was left except of burned ground. The man hid behind a column and observed his victims. He pulled out a grenade out of his belt and threw at Sylvanas and the others. Unfortunately for him the grenade was spotted by Ezreal quick enough and destroyed by an arcane shot while it was in the air. Jhin aimed with his rifle in the middle of the group and fired the last shot of the magazine. The bulled wasn’t aimed to kill them, a quick death would be boring and wouldn’t satisfy Jhin. For Jhin killing is an art and each death should be unique and beautiful. The bullet exploded behind them and left a small crater. The explosion was so powerful that the group members were pushed to the ground. Lux‘s head was knocked against a wall of the nearest house, she lost her consciousness and fell to the ground. Jhin dropped his sniper and pulled his weird looking gun out of his belt while he was sprinting towards Sylvanas and the others.  
  
“Your death will be beautiful” Jhin said more to himself than to his victims. “ONE” Jhin shouted and shot a bullet at Sylvanas which hit her in the left shoulder and left a yawing wound. Sylvanas fell to the ground, thick black blood floated out of the wound. Being undead was one of Sylvanas advantages in this case, the loss of all of her blood wouldn’t kill or hurt but the pain was almost unbearable. “TWO” Jhin shouted again and shot another bulled but this time Ezreal was fast enough and destroyed the bullet in-flight with an arcane shot.  
  
“DANCE FOR ME” Jhin shouted again loud enough that Sylvanas and the others heard it. He pulled another grenade out of his belt and threw it towards the group. Ezreal managed to kick it away in the last moment before it exploded. It flew through an opened window and left a huge hole in the building’s wall. Ezreal observed Jhin and his moves exactly. Jhin wore a wide black hat, his only remaining eye was hid behind yellow glasses which almost looked like piolet glasses. The rest of his face was covered by a red scarf. He wore a faded orange poncho and blue leather trousers. Over his left shoulder hung a large ammunition belt and it seemed that something was placed on his right shoulder under the poncho.  
  
“THREE” Jhin shouted amused and shot another bulled at Sylvanas. Elise created a thick and stable web in front of them which caught the bullet and stopped it.  
  
“YOU CAN’T ESCAPE YOUR FATE. YOU WILL DIE AND YOUR DEATHS WILL BE BEAUTIFUL” Jhin shouted and threw a different grenade at the web. The grenade exploded and caused that the web caught fire and burnt down within a few seconds.  
  
“You are mad. I don’t know how a madmen like you is still able to walk freely around” Sylvanas shouted.  
  
“Mad? You call ME mad?” Jhin said laughing. “You should know that all artists are mad. Killing is my art and I’m pretty good at it. Don’t worry your deaths will be beautiful. I guarantee that”. He pulled another grenade and threw it at the explosive spider which was about to approach him. The explosion which was caused by the grenade and the spider was loud and hurt the ears of the group members, especially Sylvanas’ ears. The bad wound made it impossible for Sylvanas to move her left arm as usual, that also meant she wasn’t able to shot arrows. She drew one of her swords and stood up, wincing in pain as she accidentally moved her left shoulder a bit. She took advantage of a thick cloud of dust which blocked Jhin’s view at them and she moved forward as far as it was possible. Sylvanas hit behind a few stapled pieces of rubble as the dust cloud disappeared.  
  
Jhin stood in the middle of the street, over thirty meters away from them and he aimed with his gun at Sylvanas. “FOUR” Jhin shouted and was about to shoot his last bullet as he noticed that Talon appeared behind Sylvanas and was about to pierce a small blade through her neck.  
  
“NO THIS IS MY MASTERPIECE! I AM THE ONE WHO WILL KILL THEM” Jhin shouted enraged and shot his last gun shot at Talon. Talon wasn’t able to react fast enough and the shot hit him in the chest, throwing him through the wall which was behind him. The explosion which was caused by the bullet pushed Sylvanas away and shattered material hit her in the back. Elise ran to Sylvanas quickly and pulled her behind the cover. Elise whispered a few words in Sylvanas’ ears and calmed her down. It hurt Elise to see Sylvanas wounded but there was nothing she could do at the moment except killing the two men who were trying to kill her beloved Sylvanas.  
  
Elise had to admit that she was afraid, she was not afraid of losing her own life. She was afraid that she could lose the love of her life. She carefully pulled the shattered materials out of Sylvanas’ back then Elise created long strings of spider silk and bandaged Sylvanas wounds with them. The bandages were tough enough that the bleeding was stopped although she knew that Sylvanas couldn’t bleed to death. She hated to see Sylvanas’ bleeding, generally she hated to see a wounded Sylvanas. Elise made sure that Sylvanas was fine before she started to create a large explosive spider.  
  
Jhin was furious that he had to waste his special fourth shot on this man who had tried to sabotage his masterpiece. This shot should have ended Elise’s or Sylvanas’ life in the most beautiful way, Jhin could imagine: An explosion.  
  
Jhin took threw patrons from the ammunition belt on his left shoulder and a larger patron out of a small bag on his belt. He was about to reload his gun as one of Ezreal’s arcane shot flung the gun out of his hands. Jhin was about to pull his gun up as Ezreal appeared in front of him and landed a forceful kick in the sniper’s face. Jhin groaned in pain, not having any time to react as another kick sent him to the ground. Elise jumped out of the cover and shot a large web at Jhin which tied him to the ground and provided that he wasn’t able to move or to get free. Elise rushed in the building were Talon had been thrown in and noticed that he laid unconsciousness on the floor, at large piece of rubble lay on his upper body. Elise rushed back to Sylvanas and hugged her softly, paying attention not to hurt her with that hug. Elise observed the wound in her left shoulder, the shot had passed clean through Sylvanas’ shoulder and had left a hole with the size of a clenched fist.  
  
“I’m fine. I just need a necromancer because light magic won’t be able to close this wound” Sylvanas hissed, her lips were pressed together to bear the pain.  
  
“The next necromancer would be on the shadow isles but these are too far away” Elise responded.  
  
“Ezreal can you teleport us to Demacia” Elise asked.  
  
“I’m sorry. I only can teleport over short distances, we wouldn’t have travelled with by ship if I would be able to teleport through long distances with other persons” Ezreal explained.  
  
“Don’t worry I can bear the pain” Sylvanas said.  
  
“No you can’t, not for too long. Is Lux able to create portals?” Elise asked.  
  
“No she can’t. We have to travel to the capital city of Shurima. Maybe we find somebody there who could help us” Ezreal told.  
  
“Then we have to hurry. Let’s take these two men with us, they have to get their punishment but at first they have to give us enough information about Swain’s plans” Elise said and pulled Sylvanas up. She placed her left arm around Sylvanas’ shoulders and the other arm around Sylvanas’ hip and helped her moving forward.  
  
“Yes, we have to travel as fast as we could” Ezreal said, he ran to Lux and pulled her up.

 

* * *

Ahri followed the long path to the Ionian village where she will meet the man she was looking for. She was alone because Valeera was looking for the still missing Katarina in Noxus. Ahri missed both of them very badly but she had to wait until Valeera would find Katarina and bring her back. She looked around while she was walking and regarded the area, which was once beautiful before the Noxian forces had invaded Ionia. These days, the area which was once covered by high grassland, bushes and various tree kind, was only a dull area with a muddy ground and the remains of a few dead trees. This area witnessed the infamous poison attacks which were done by the Zaunite mad scientist Singed under the order of Darkwill. Darkwill hadn’t hesitated to kill his own soldiers with the poison, he had used very method and funds to kill his enemies, even if that had meant to sacrifice his own soldiers.

  
On closer inspection Ahri could spot the remains of a few weapons, armor and other things which were destroyed by the etching poison. Ahri changed her focus on the path, not wanting to think about the cruel things she had seen during the Noxian invasion. The Noxian soldiers hadn’t shown any mercy, they had slaughtered each inhabitant who crossed their paths, not even innocents, old people and children had been spared. Most of the women were raped or sold as slaves. A few Noxian soldiers had tried to do cruel things to Ahri but she had defended herself and with the help of a famous ninja, from the village she was looking for. Her name was Akali and Ahri was excited to see her again after three entire years.  
  
Ahri came to a small village which was surrounded by a large and thick wall which consisted out of two lines of tree-trunks which were held together by thick strings and a powerful spell. The gate was guarded by five warriors who wore iron armor which were coloured in red and green. It seemed that the guards were checking everybody who wants to get in the village, maybe because the leaders of the village knew that Runeterra could be in danger. Ahri used her charming spell to bewitch them so that they let her pass without checking her. The village was larger than the majority of the villages in Ionia. Ahri guessed that up to two thousand people lived here. She followed the main road and came to a large temple which was made out of red marble, the roof was covered by dark brown bricks.  
  
Ahri stepped to the large front door and knocked softly. A woman, who wore a green kimono, opened the small door. The woman greeted the foxy lady and told her to follow her. Ahri did as she was told and followed the woman to a large room which seemed to be the training area. The area was filled with warriors, two hundred in total, who were practicing under the lead of Shen. Shen stood in the middle of the room and was demonstrating a lesson to his students by blocking Akali’s attack attempts with his bare hands.  
  
Akali was a petite woman in the age of twenty-two who had long black hair. She wore a green ninja outfit which exposed her upper thighs and her entire back. The lower part of her face, her chin and her mouth were covered by a green mask. Her eyes and the bridge of her nose were the only parts in her face which weren’t covered. She attacked Shen with two training Kama’s which were made out of wood but the leader of the Kinkou Order blocked her attacks with various techniques.  
  
As far as Ahri knows, the purpose of the Kinkou Order was to protect the weak and those who cannot defend themselves. They also protect the peace and guarantee the balance between the good and the bad side. Ahri regarded the attempts of her friend to hit her master but all were pointless. Of course Ahri knew that Akali wasn’t giving one hundred percent because the pair was demonstrating their students to defend themselves, they weren’t demonstrating how to hurt someone. Akali watched them for half of an hour until the lesson was over. She waited until all students were gone then she walked to Akali and Shen.  
  
She hugged Akali tightly and bowed down in front of Shen.  
  
“You don’t need to do that, a simple hello is enough for me” Shen said, a smile was hidden under his mask.  
  
“I know but I just want to be respectful how our traditions expect from us” Ahri responded.  
  
“You are right, we have to keep our traditions” Akali replied. “I haven’t seen you for a while. Shen had told me about what he had experienced on Peresia. Is it true what you have written in our letters?” Akali asked curious.  
  
“Yes it is all true. That’s why I am here. I need your help and the help of each man and woman who are able fight. We have to protect Runeterra and Azeroth. You have witnessed the strength of our enemy, master Shen and I have a bad feeling that there are others which want to avenge Ke-Jin. We need to be prepared, we don’t know how strong your enemy is and how many soldiers they he has but what I know is that we could need every men and women who knows how to fight” Ahri said.  
  
“I know I already had spoken with the leaders of the largest towns and villages in Ionia and they will support us” Shen responded being silent for a few second and then he continued. “I wonder where your girlfriends are. Why did you came alone?”  
  
“Katarina is missing for almost two months and Valeera is looking for her in Noxus, she is using her ability to be invisible so that she could try to find out the Noxian plans too. The chance is very high that Noxus would support the ones who try to invade Runeterra and Azeroth” Ahri told.  
  
“I had the same thoughts but the problems is that we don’t know who is fighting with Noxus and how many soldiers they have” Akali said a bit worried.  
  
“We will find a way to defend us” Ahri said and looked at the woman with the green kimono, who was whispering something in Shen’s ears. Shen told them that he has to do something important and he followed the woman out of the temple.  
  
Ahri looked back at Akali and asked “Why haven’t you told me about it?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Akali asked irritated.  
  
Ahri bended down and placed one of her ears on Akali’s abdomen. She smiled as she heard another heartbeat besides Akali’s own. “That you are pregnant of course. Does Zed know about this?” Ahri asked.  
  
“Zed? Why do you think that it is Zed? I would never let this bastard touch me” Akali responded a bit aroused.  
  
“Your nickname is Fist of the Shadow and Zed has mastered the forbidden Shadow technique so that would be fit perfectly. As far I imagine you had a good relation to him”  
  
He WAS once one of my closest friends. But since he killed Shen’s father I hate him as much as Shen hates him”  
  
“Who is it then if not Zed”  
  
“Shen of course, who else should it be” Akali whispered.  
  
“Shen? No way that you two have a relationship. I thought that for Shen as the Eye of Twilight it is forbidden to have a relationship” Ahri almost shouted out.  
  
“Psst… No so loud. Yes it is forbidden but it was just a little… slip up”  
  
“Slip up?” Ahri asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Yes we celebrated my birthday and I drank a few bottles of alcohol. Shen accidently grabbed one of mine instead of his water and drank it. I never knew that his body didn’t tolerate alcohol. He got drunk and I was already drunk and then… it happened” Akali said shyly with a blush on her face.  
  
“Can you at least imagine your love making” Ahri said and smiled as she noticed that the ninja’s cheeks went redder.  
  
“Yes. It was awesome. He is as good in bed as he is good in fighting”  
  
“Then it was an amazing experience for you” Ahri said with a wide grin. She placed her hand under Akali’s top and caressed her belly softly.  
  
“So you two will raise your child together”  
  
“It will be a bit difficult because of the approaching war. I won’t be able to fight for too long because I have to rest in a few months to make sure that the kid will be healthy and not a miscarriage”  
  
“And your plans with Shen are…?” Ahri asked curious, the corner of her mouth was formed to a naughty smile.  
  
“We are in a relationship now”  
  
“And did you do it once more?”  
  
Akali blushed deeply “Yeah we have secretly met every second day outside the village and made love. We kept meeting us for four weeks until I found out that I am pregnant. We made love for a few more times before I got the courage to tell him”  
  
“You little naughty girl” Ahri said with a wide smile on her face and she smacked Akali’s ass roughly which made her wince both in pain and pleasure.  
  
“I have told you enough about my love life. Now it’s your turn”  
  
“I haven’t seen Katarina for a while so I only could make love with Valeera. We had sex three times a day, every day. Sometimes I had to help a bit on turning her on with my charming spell when she was too exhausted from having sex earlier on the day but all in all I can’t complain about my love life”  
  
“Who’s the pervert now” Akali said and smacked Ahri’s ass too.  
  
“I am a pervert but I’m proud of it. I would even fuck Valeera and Katarina in front of you if could. By the way how many troops in Ionia are ready for battle”  
  
“I guess about thirty thousand soldiers are ready for battle in the moment, twenty thousand are still in the practice and learning process”. Akali kept looking at Ahri and asked “Will you meet again with Demacia and the fractions from Azeorth?”  
  
“Originally the Horde, the Alliance and Demacia wanted to meet again a week ago but they postponed the meeting on another date in three weeks because the leaders were busy finding new allies. They still are busy with finding new allies. During the meeting they will plan the defence of Azeroth and Runeterra in three weeks, hopefully we won’t get attacked until then” Ahri explained and followed Akali out of the temple.

 

* * *

 

Le Blanc entered her private chambers with a wide smile on her face. All was happening as she had planned it. She had taken over the Scourge and the Burning Legion. Both of these armies got stronger from day to day, they were reinforced with up to one thousand undead soldiers and demons per day. Noxus also prepared and reinforced its army. In the past week Le Blanc had managed to convince ‘The Winter’s Claw’ under the lead of Sejunai and the ‘Frostguard’ led by Lissandra, the Ice Witch, to support Noxus and the Monarchs. It was so easy to convince them, she had only to say that Ashe with the Avarosans will fight for Demacia and she had promised them that they can have Ashe’s territory. Lissandra and Sejunai had agreed instantly without thinking about it more than one time.  
  
Le Blanc had also hired a group of pirates. Unfortunately for Leblanc, most of the pirates from Bilgewater were already hired by Demacia. Le Blanc knew these few hundred pirates wouldn’t matter. She can’t wait for the attack in two months. Swain had promised her that she can keep every beautiful and powerful woman from Runeterra and Azeroth as her slaves. Le Blanc’s smile went from a normal smile to a perverted one as she thought about having her own Harem. In this moment her Harem consisted out of two women who sat on her bed.  
She walked to her bed and lay down in the middle of it. To her left side lay a fully naked Katarina, whose body was covered with dozens of lipstick prints and love bites. To Le Blanc’s right side laid Alexstrasza who was tied up to a massive column next to Le Blanc’s bed. A gag was in Alexstrasza’s mouth and she stared with furious eyes at the Deceiver.  
  
“Don’t worry your Demacian whore will miss you because she is together with one of my clones which is looking exactly like you. I never imagined that having sex with this Demacian whore will be enjoyable” Le Blanc said provocative and looked at the Dragon Queen whose eyes looked even more furious at this moment. Alexstrasza said something unrecognizable because of the gag.  
  
“Don’t worry we will have a lot of fun too” Le Blanc said und started undressing Alexstrasza slowly.

 

* * *

 

“Hold out Sylvanas, we are almost there” Ezreal shouted. He was riding on his camel in front of Sylvanas, Elise and Lux and he guided them. They have been riding for six hours without seeing anything except sand. Lux got her consciousness back but she wasn’t able to close Sylvanas’ wound. Sylvanas had covered the hole in her shoulder with thick fabric. It still hurt as hell but she had used a magical potion which had lowered the pain and made it more bearable. She had never seen a gun which looked like the sniper’s gun and had only four shots in a magazine but she knew that these patrons were something special. It could be possible that someone had enchanted them with holy magic or holy light so that they hurt more on undead targets like Sylvanas. She looked back at the two camels on which the two captives were tied on. Fortunately Elise had found Talon’s and Jhin’s camels or it would have been difficult to transport them.  
  
Ezreal wasn’t sure if they will find a necromancer or someone who can treat Sylvanas’ wound but he knew that they had no other option. The journey to the Shadow Isles would take too long and letting Sylvanas in pain for two or three weeks was not an option. Ezreal didn’t know Sylvanas good enough but what he knew about her was that she was a strong woman. Even with the clenched fist large hole in her left shoulder she didn’t say anything or didn’t let out any pain filled sounds. Ezreal looked forward and finally spotted for what he was looking for. In the distance was a large and round thick wall with many large turrets which were built in the wall. Ezreal saw the outside walls of Shurima’s capital city.  
  
The group rode for five hours until they reached one of the wall’s gates. The walls were made out of yellow stone which was very similar to sandstone but Ezreal knew that this material was firmer and rarer than sandstone. Ezreal explained their situation to one of the guards who gave the group the permission to enter the capital city. They rushed through the long corridor and spotted a gigantic city which was surrounded, like an island, by a thick moat. But instead of water was nothing around the island city. The city floated in the middle only held by magic and the bridges which were connected with the wall. In the middle of the city stood a large construct which was formed a half circle which pointed upwards. Above the construct floated the famous Sun disk of Ascension. Ezreal had read that the Sun Disk was able to give someone unimaginable powers. He had also heard rumours chosen ones who got power from the Sun Disk were ascended to an almost god like higher lifeform. Ezreal knew that he hadn’t the time to regard the city’s beauty, he could do that after they had found someone who could take care of Sylvanas’ wounds.  
  
The group crossed the bridge in front of them every quickly and started to ask citizens, traders and guards about a necromancer or someone who was able to use unholy magic. Their search was without any results for the first three hours but then Elise found a hint by an accident. She was walking with Lux through an, with people overgrew, road as she stumbled and fell , sweeping a random woman with her to the ground.  
  
“I’m so sorry” Elise said and stood up, offering the woman a hand, who took it and also stood up. The woman wore a simple robe, which colour was , on the contrary to the clothing of the other people, black instead of white or yellow. Her hair was hidden under a hood, a ugly scar ran from her left eye to her chin. Elise guessed that she was in the age of twenty-two and maybe a follower of a cult or a sect.  
  
“It’s okay” the woman two answered and regarded Elise’s body. It seemed that she wasn’t surprised to see someone with a, for normal people, special appearance like Elise. “It’s rare to see one of Vilemaw’s students here in Shurima”  
  
“You know my master? Elise asked surprised.  
  
“Yes I already met him but I don’t serve him. I have to say that your body is very beautiful, Vilemaw did a great job” the woman answered and caressed Elise’s belly softly with her left hand.  
  
“Thank you, what’s your name” Elise asked not sure if she could trust this woman nor not. If she knows my master and survived the encounter with him she has to be a very special woman. Hopefully she is a necromancer or someone who can use unholy magic. Elise thought.  
  
“Rayanna and yours?” the woman asked Elise, ignoring Lux complete. She didn’t even deign to look at Lux.  
  
“Elise is my name”  
  
“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman” Rayanna said in a flirtatious tone. For what are you looking for here in Shurima?”  
  
“How do you know that I’m looking for something or someone?”  
  
“Noxus might have influence in a few Shuriman cities but not a single Noxian is brave enough to go to the capital city because the guards would drove them out or kill them. You must be looking for something really important”  
  
“I’m looking for a necromancer or someone who is able to use unholy or dark magic”  
  
“Then you have found the right woman” Rayanna said and pointed at herself. “I’m a necromancer and I can use unholy AND dark magic”  
  
“Good. My girlfriend is an undead and she is badly wounded. Elise stressed the word girlfriend so that Rayanna could understand that Elise was already taken.  
  
“I can heal her but that has a price”  
  
“What kind of a price” Elise asked. Rayanna didn’t answer she caressed Elise’s butt instead. Elise knew that Rayanna wanted to sleep with her. This bitch. She knows that I’m taken and she still wants me. I’m not a whore. We will find someone else. Elise thought.  
  
Elise was about say that she will refuse Rayanna’s offer but she stayed silent as she noticed Ezreal who sprinted towards them. He carried Sylvanas in his arm whose body was shaking violently.  
  
“What happened” Elise asked dismayed. She took Sylvanas out of Ezreal’s arms and tried to stop Sylvanas from shaking without success.  
  
“I don’t know. Everything was fine and suddenly she fell to the ground and started shaking. I think that this is an implication from the bullet”  
  
“I can help her. You know my price” Rayanna said. Elise couldn’t think straight, she was worried about Sylvanas but she wasn’t a whore, she doesn’t sleep with someone to get an advantage but in this case she hadn’t got another choice.  
  
“Her condition will get worse if I don’t help her immediately” Rayanna added.  
  
“Fine do it”  
  
“We have to bring her in my house, it’s only a few blocks away but it’s impossible to reach it in the next few minutes with this large amount of people on the streets” Rayanna explained.  
  
“I know what to do” Elise said and transformed to her spider form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: The plot is getting serious now. I hope you like it. Comment it if you like it. That would make me really happy
> 
> Codex:
> 
> Shen:
> 
> \- He is the leader (eye of Twilight) of the Kinkou order which task is to keep the balance in the universe between light and darkness, order and chaos
> 
> \- He has to judge about actions and events without prejudice, its forbidden for him to get influenced by someone when he is making his decisions
> 
> \- During his entire life he was trained to be the Eye of Twilight one day
> 
> \- During his last test he had to witness that his father was tortured and it wasn't allowed to show any reaction, he passed this test successful
> 
> \- His youth rival is Zed, they often had fought each other without a clear winner
> 
> \- He hunted with his father and Zed the murderer Jhin which is known as Golden Demon in Ionia
> 
> \- They managed to catch him but it took them years which changed the three men
> 
> \- Shen lost a duel against Zed after Zed mastered ancient forbidden shadow techniques
> 
> \- Shen's father banished Zed because he had used these forbidden techniques. Zed was so angry about it that he attacked the clan of Shen's father with his own and killed Shen's father, his former master.
> 
> \- Since then Shen swore that he will catch Zed and make sure that he will get his just punishment even if its forbidden for him to take personal revenge on Zed
> 
> \- Shen knows that he has to catch Zed and bring to the Ionian court to keep the balance
> 
> Akali:
> 
> \- One of Shen comrades and member of the Kinkou clan ( Shen's girlfriend in this story although its technically forbidden for Shen to have a relationship. They are keeping it as a secret)
> 
> \- Started her training with her mother when she was still a little girl
> 
> \- The training was roughly and merciless
> 
> \- She joined the Kinkou order in the age of fourteen
> 
> She took her mother's role as the Fist of the Shadow, which meant that she had to do thing which would immoral for others ( killing, torture, kidnapping) to achieve her goals


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add more iconic characters from World of Warcraft and League of Legends to this and the next chapter but I will only mention them or desricbe a few actions or scenes with them in the approaching War. Sylvanas and Elise will remain the main characters in this story and the important secondary characters will be the ones Sylvanas met on Peresia in the first ten chapters. I just want to add more iconic and loved characters to this story, I know i alreadly added a lot of them but you know that lol has over 130 champions and Wow has also a lot of iconic characters. I don't want to add every single lol and iconic wow character because you could loose the overview over this story. So i will add a few of those loved characters and will mention them during the war, besides they will occur in furture chapters but the will not be as much present as Sylvanas, Elise and the secodary will be minor characters.

“I know what to do” Elise said and transformed to her spider form. Some of the citizens got shocked and a few even started to scream. Elise tied Sylvanas on her back and waited until Lux and Rayanna had climbed on her. Ezreal told them that he will go back and look for the captives. Elise crawled on top of the buildings, which stood next to her, very quickly and followed Rayanna’s guidance. After several minutes they reached a small house. Elise rappelled down from the high wall, she was standing on, until she reached the ground in front of the small house. Elise transformed back to her human form after Lux and Rayanna had climbed down and take Sylvanas with them.  
  
Rayanna pulled a bunch of keys out of her robe and opened the door. Elise followed Rayanna inside and placed Sylvanas on the bed in Rayanna’s bedroom. The room was small, the only furniture were the small bed and a small cupboard which was made out of dark brown wood. Elise laid Sylvanas, who was still shaking, in a comfortable position on the bed which was covered by black pillows and a black blanket. Rayanna rushed to the cupboard and took a black crystal and necklace with a red ruby out of the first shelf.  
  
She rushed back to Sylvanas and set next to her. She placed the necklace around her own neck and the crystal on Sylvanas’ wounded shoulder. She closed her eyes and placed her left hand on Sylvanas head and the other and the non-wounded part of her shoulder. She began to mutter a few quite unrecognizable words then she spoke them louder so that they were clear hearable, but neither Elise nor Lux knew and understood this language.  
  
“Shzqae Allahreme Dongpwer… Allahreme Varanersse Allahreme… Allahreme Bzqwquwqr Dang” Rayanna said. Elise noticed that the ruby and the crystal had started to glow. She also noticed that Sylvanas’ body had stopped shaking and her wound started getting closed slowly. It took over thirty minutes until the wound was completely closed and healed up. Rayanna stood up and said “She will wake up within the next hour. Now I want to have my reward”.  
  
“What kind of a reward?” Lux asked curious.  
  
“She wants to sleep with me” Elise replied dry.  
  
“What? Seriously? Elise is not a whore” Lux said surprised.  
  
“I told her my price and she accepted, so I want to have my reward”  
  
“I’m sorry” Elise said quietly and shot a green web at Rayanna which pushed her back and tied her to the wall behind her. “YOU BITCH. FREE ME OR YOU WILL REGRET IT” Rayanna shouted enraged. She tried to free herself by cutting through the web with a spell but she noticed very quickly that the web prevented her from using any form of magic. She cut through the web with her dagger but she noticed that it wasn’t in her pocket anymore.  
  
“Are you looking for that?” Elise asked with a wide grin on her face and showed Rayanna a dagger which was decorated like a finger bone. She had taken it while Rayanna had been busy with healing Sylvanas.  
  
“I WILL KILL YOU AND THEN I WILL EAT YOUR BLOODY REMAINS AND THEN I WILL SHIT THEM OUT YOU LITTLE BITCH” Rayanna roared loud enough that the thin walls were shaken. “Good luck with that” Elise said, she walked to her and knocked her with out with a precious blow.  
  
“The web will be dissolved in a few hours. We have enough time to find the guy we are looking for. Azir was his name right?”  
  
“Emperor Azir to be exactly but yes that is his name” Lux responded. The two women waited an hour until Sylvanas woke up. She opened her eyes slowly, the first thing she saw were Elise’s breasts which were in front of her face. Sylvanas looked up and spotted Elise which leaned over her. Elise hugged Sylvanas softly. Sylvanas hugged her back and felt hot and passionate kissed which were placed on her cheeks, neck and lips. Elise was so happy that Sylvanas was out of danger and Sylvanas was just happy that Elise was with her. Both women were silent for a few minute until Sylvanas broke the silence by asking “What happened”.  
  
“We don’t really know. It seems that the bullet had infected your wound. Ezreal said that you collapsed and started to shake violently. I feared that I will lose you” Elise explained, she tightened her hug and a small tear rolled down her cheeks. Sylvanas wiped the tears away and kissed Elise. Elise deepened the kiss by inserting her tongue in Sylvanas’ mouth. They held the kiss for a few moments, then they got up and Elise said. “Let’s find Ezreal and look for Emperor Azir”

 

* * *

 

 _Five days later in Stormwind, the capital city of the Alliance_  
  
King Anduin Wrynn leaned over his desk in his office and was studying the recently documents, a servant had given him. The documents listed the number of viable troops from all cities, towns and villages in the Alliance’s territory. It was a large number in total but Anduin wished that they had more soldiers. He doesn’t know how strong the enemy was but he had a bad feeling that these soldiers wouldn’t be enough to stop the enemy. He had heard about the assassination attempt on Sylvanas Windrunner and Elise on Runeterra. He didn’t know who the assassins were but this incident confirmed the assumption that the enemy was real and wants to conquer Azeroth and Runeterra. Anduin had to wait another five days for the second meeting. He and the other participants have to discuss the soldiers’ distribution and their plan about defeating their enemies.  
  
Anduin turned around as he heard a knock at the door. “Come in” he shouted loud enough so it was hearable for the guy from outside. The door was opened and Genn Greymane stepped in. “A man came to us from Runeterra your Majesty. He said that he knows Shen, the ninja who saved Vereesa’s and Rhonin’s life. He said that he has a message for you” Greymane said.  
  
“He can come in” Anduin answered. Greymane fully opened the door and walked in the door followed by a ninja. The ninja wore a grey mask, most of his outfit was coloured red while his leggings was coloured blue. He also wore black leather boots which reached to his knees.  
  
“We have taken his weapons for safety” Greymane said.  
  
“Thanks Genn you can leave now” Anduin said.  
  
“Are you sure?” Genn asked.  
  
“Yes he has no weapons and he doesn’t look like a mage, he looks more like an assassin or a ninja. Besides you are in the near so you can wait outside of the room. If something would really happen you would be here within less than a second”  
  
“As you wish your Majesty” Genn said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
“What’s your name?” Anduin asked and regarded the ninja.  
  
“Zed”  
  
“Okay Zed. What do you have for me” Anduin asked curious. Zed said nothing and placed a little blue sphere on Anduin’s desk.  
  
“What is this?” Anduin asked.  
  
“This prevents that any noise leaves this room” Zed said and grabbed Anduin and threw him to the other side of the room. “Foolish young boy. You think that I came here without any weapon? You should know that the unseen blade is the deadliest”  
  
Anduin noticed the two bracers on Zed’s underarms, which hadn’t been visible before. Out of each bracer slipped two long and deadly twin blades. Anduin looked around and thought about what he should do. He didn’t wear his armor and his father’s sword was in his private chambers. The only thing that helps him know was the light but as a priest he wasn’t used to fight with it. Zed sprinted to him and aimed a quick blow at Anduin’s heart. Anduin was only able to move a bit so that the twin blades of Zed’s left arm pierced through his left shoulder instead of his heart. A loud pain filled scream escaped Anduin lips. Zed was about to pierce his other twin blades through Anduin’s body but this time the young king’s reaction was fast enough and he blinded Zed with the help of the light for a moment. Anduin had enough time to pull Zed’s blades out of his body, blood floated out of his wound. The blinding faded too short for Anduin’s liking, the blond boy had only managed to step a few meters away from him and pull a sword from the wall behind him, which hung there as a decoration. Zed pulled a few shuriken from beneath his cloths and threw them at his assassination target. The blonde boy had trouble blocking all shuriken with the sword, at the end he was hit by two shuriken in his already hurting shoulder.  
  
Anduin knew that he had no time to heal his wound but he also knew that it was difficult to fight a trained assassin with a ceremony sword while one of his shoulders was hurt. He concentrated the light in his right hand and shot a ray of light at Zed. The assassin dodged it by a simple side step.  
  
“Your light will not help against my forbidden shadow techniques” Zed said amused and lifted his left arm as he came closer. A few meters next to Anduin appeared a shadow which looked exactly like Zed only its body colour was completely black. Zed threw another shuriken at Anduin who was able to destroy it with a small shot of light energy. Anduin was so focused on Zed that he didn’t spot that the shadow mimicked Zed’s actions and threw a shadow shuriken which hid the young king in the right side. A third shadow appeared behind Anduin in the same moment as Zed appeared in front of him and landed a forceful kick in Anduin’s belly. Anduin puffed and fell to his knees. Zed lifted Anduin’s chin with his blades and was about to pierce his other twin blades through Anduin’s neck as a purple barrier was wrapped around Anduin’s body and repelled Zed’s strike. Anduin used the split of the second and pushed Zed with a wave of holy light away. The holy light dissolved Zed’s shadow clones and healed Anduin’s wounds.  
  
Zed got up to his feet and regarded the newcomer. “Shen… I haven’t seen you in a while. I thought you stayed on Runeterra”  
  
“I did but I was watching you. Through a magical crystal orb I saw you entering Stormwind, so I knew you were going to assassinate someone. My protective teleporting needs more casting time when I want to travel from Runeterra to another planet. Fortunately I spotted you when reached Azeroth so I had enough time for preparing my spell because I know something bad was about to happen.  
  
“Then I have to kill you both” Zed shouted and created two more powerful shadows. Anduin tried to banish both shadows but he noticed that it was impossible to banish both at the same time. He decided to banish the first one, who stood between him and Shen and then he will banish the second one which stood a few meters on the room’s left side. Zed switched places with the first shadow and he sprinted towards Anduin. Shen reacted quickly enough and casted his taunting mark on Zed which forced the assassin to attack Shen instead of Anduin. Shen managed to block the first few attack from Zed then the assassin created another shadow behind Shen and switched places with it. He kicked Shen away with a forceful kick, knowing that his blades would have been rebounded by Shen’s armor. Zed rushed towards Anduin but the young king blocked the attack with his sword, which was shattered in millions of pieces by the second blow. Shen tackled Zed and pushed him away, he landed a forceful kick which threw Zed through the wooden door, shattering it. Zed stood up and looked around only to witness the transformation of a surprised old man into a fearsome werewolf. Greymane charged at him and buried his long claws in Zed’s left shoulder. No sound escaped Zed’s lips as Greymane dug his claws deeper in Zed’s flesh. Zed managed to kick Greymane away so that his claws were pulled out forcefully which enlarged the wound.  
  
Zed groaned in anger and switched places with the shadow which still remained in Anduins’ office. “NONE ESCAPE FROM THE SHADOWS” Zed shouted as he appeared in front of Anduin and rammed he the twin blades of his left hand in Anduin’s abdomen. The king of the Alliance spit a large amount of blood out as Zed pulled his blades out. He prepared the finishing blow but Shen appeared in front of Anduin and blocked the attack with his spirit blade. Zed looked around and noticed that he was surrounded by Greymane and several guards.  
  
“Only the worthy will survive in the end. You may have driven me out for now but I will promise you that you won’t survive this war” Zed told while he was looking at Anduin. He disappeared in the blink of an eye and left a shadow in front of Anduin which threw two shrikes at him. Shen destroyed the shuriken with a swift blow in the last moment before they would have hit Anduins’s head.  
  
“Are you okay your Majesty” Greymane asked worried, pushing Shen away and rushing to Anduin. He caught Anduin, who had lost his balance, and overserved his wounds. The wound in his abdomen was deep and yawing but not deadly if he would be healed as fast as possible. Anduin hadn’t the strength to heal himself in his condition, so a guard came back with five healers which started to treat his wounds.  
  
“First the undead bitch now our king… Your enemy is serious about his plans to conquer Azeroth and Runeterra” Greymane said, still being worried.  
  
“I wonder who will be the next target”  
  
“Maybe Khadgar, he is the leader of the Kirin Tor. Dalaran has a lot of powerful mages, he would be an important target for our enemies” Greymane responded.  
  
“I think that King Jarvan the third or Prince Jarvan the fourth could be the next targets. Demacia also has a huge army. I will go to Demacia as fast as I can” Shen told.  
  
“I will make sure that King Anduin will be safe. Thanks for your help” Greymane responded.  
  
“I help wherever I can. I also have to bring Zed to the court. He killed my father, who was his former master. As the keeper of the balance I don’t have the right for taking my revenge on him but the trial of Ionia will find the correct punishment for Zed’s crimes” Shen explained.  
  
“I know that feeling. Sylvanas Windrunner had killed my son but Anduin wants that I don’t harm her because we need to work together with the Horde if we want to save Azeroth and Runeterra. But one day she will get her justly punishment” Greymane replied.  
  
“At least she is working with us” Shen said walking to Anduin and observing his wounds. “Zed hasn’t left his Death Mark on him that’s good”  
  
“Death Mark? What is a Death Mark?” Greymane asked a bit worried.  
  
“Zed likes to marks his victims with the symbol of Death. Normally the victim dies in the next couple of hours. He does that so that people don’t think that he was the murderer. Fortunately he hadn’t managed to mark your King. He will be safe” Shen explained.  
  
“That’s good”  
  
“I have to go now. We will see us at the meeting in five days. Good bye, stay safe” Shen said. He waited for Greymane’s replied and then he disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 _5 days earlier_  
  
“I’ve been expecting you” an unfamiliar voice said as Sylvanas and her group entered a gigantic room which was completely made out of gold. The walls were made out of gold, the furniture was made out of gold and even the carpets were made out of gold fibres. In the middle of the room stood a very tall creature which looked like a mixture between a giant and a bird. His head was golden and looked with its bended beak like a bird head. His legs also remembered on a bird, his upper thighs were covered by grey downs. His armor was purely golden and he carried a golden staff in his right hand, his fingers looked more like claws than human fingers. As the group came closer they noticed that he was double as large as a normal human from Runeterra and from Azeroth.  
  
“You must be Emperor Azir, right?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“Yes that’s right and you are Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner from Azeroth. It’s an honour to meet you although I haven’t heard a lot about you” the bird man responded.  
  
“You have expected us so you know that our planets are in danger right?” Sylvanas asked.  
  
“Yes and I will defend Runeterra and Azeroth with you. But you have two know that I have two armies. The smaller army consists out of the human warrior who serves me and the larger army consist out of sand soldiers which I can create. I can create thousands of sand soldiers without a problem but I can only create them on sand ground, that means I can only defend Shurima or areas in Azeroth which are covered by sand. Barely covered would be enough although I couldn’t create as many soldiers if there isn’t enough sand” Azir told.  
  
“We will consider that when we plan our tactic and the troop distribution on the meeting in then days” Ezreal said.  
  
“I will come to the meeting too. Who will fight for Azeroth and Runeterra expect for us?” Azir asked.  
  
“From Runeterra Demacia, Queen Ashe’s tribe, the Rakkor and the Solari will fight with us. Ionia probably will help us too but we didn’t get a letter, which confirms Ionia’s support, yet but I’m very sure that they will help us too” Sylvanas explained.  
  
“How many soldiers do we have?”  
  
“I’m not sure but we will find that out during the meeting” Elise said.  
  
“The meeting will take place in Demacia on the evening in five days. Just come to Demacia and give Prince Jarvan this” Sylvanas said and handed a letter which was closed with Sylvanas’ seal, the symbol of the Forsaken. “This letter will show Jarvan that he can trust you, we will know that this letter will come from me. I’m the only one who can make this seal”  
  
“Thank you, we will see us again on the meeting” Azir said.  
  
“Yes we will. Farewell Emperor”  
  
“Farewell Warchief”

 

* * *

 

_8 days later, two days before the meeting_

  
Jarvan the fourth sat on a chair behind his father’s desk in his father’s office and stared at the portrait of his father which hung on the wall. He still can’t believe that it had happened. He had never thought that his enemies were so serious about their plans that they would have done this. The past three days have been the worst days Jarvan had witnessed in his life, they were almost unbearable and Jarvan still can’t stop thinking about the events on the past days.  
  
Someone had tried to assassinate him and his father. Jarvan managed to survive it with some smaller wounds but sadly his father hadn’t survived it. Jarvan was very sad but he couldn’t show his sadness, he couldn’t cry, he couldn’t get angry because he had to stay strong for Demacia and its inhabitants. He had to show them that nothing will shrink Demacia back. Jarvan had to accept the cruel reality. His father was murdered by the same enemy who wants to conquer Azeroth and Runeterra and also tried to assassinate Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner and King Anduin Wrynn. His father’s murderer also dishonoured his father’s corpse by cutting his face off. Jarvan would never forgive and one day his will make sure that his father’s murderer will get his nemesis.  
  
The funeral which was held yesterday was an enormous burden for Jarvan. The ceremony was long and sad, most of the citizens of the Demacian capital city were present and even a lot of people from other Demacian cities came to the funeral. Even Queen Ashe came with her husband King Tryndamere to the funeral. Jarvan was sure that he also spotted Jaina with a woman from Ionia on the funeral. So many people had expressed their condolences. Jarvan knew that the really meant it but he didn’t wanted to hear it. He just wanted to stay in his private chamber and grieve alone. But he had his duties as the new Demacian King. It took a lot of effort for his girlfriend to get him out of his private chamber and drag him to the funeral. Jarvan had to stay strong for Demacia, although it was hard to not break up in tears. He was a warrior and warriors never cry. He will protect Demacia and its inhabitants no matter what this will costs and he will avenge his father’s assassination.  
  
“Are you alright? You look very absent” a familiar voice asked. Jarvan felt that feminine arms were put around his neck and a soft kiss was placed on his neck.  
  
“I still can’t believe that he is…dead” Jarvan said and turned his head a bit only to spot his girlfriend Quinn. She had short purple hair which reached to her neck. Her outfit was mostly made out of leather and coloured blue. On her back hung a small one hand crossbow and on her shoulder sat a tall blue bird, the bird’s name was Valor.  
  
“Don’t worry we will find the guilty and punish him for his crimes. I’m very sure that Swain has something to do with the assassinations. The one who tried to assassinate Sylvanas Windrunner was a Noxian assassin so it’s very likely that Swain had ordered it.  
  
“Swain…” Jarvan whispered. He still wasn’t able to say this name without feeling anger and disgust. He had once fought against Swain and his army. He knows that Swain was a great tactician but he also knew that he was a cruel and dominant leader who does everything for the glory of Noxus. Swain had killed the previous leader of Noxus, who had sacrificed his own soldiers to kill Ionian soldiers with a deadly poison during the Noxian Invasion. What was an act which Jarvan would never have done. Unlike Noxus, Jarvan values he lives of his soldiers highly and he would never kill or hurt his own soldiers only to win one of many battles during a war.  
  
“The meeting is in two days, we should prepare for that” Quinn whispered and sat onto Jarvan’s lap, kissing him softly.  
  
“You are right although I’m tire of hearing people saying that they are sorry about my loss”  
  
“You have to get through it”  
  
“Yes I have to”

 

* * *

 

 _Where am I?_ Valeera thought. She had successfully invaded Noxus without getting caught thanks to her ability to get invisible. Her mission was to find Katarina but she had been searching for hours without finding her girlfriend. She had looked through various chambers and she even looked in every prison cell only to notice that Katarina wasn’t in one of them. Valeera started to get worried as she followed the long corridor. She stopped in front of a large door, she placed her left ear against the door and tried to hear something. She heard quite voices but she wasn’t able to understand what they were saying. She turned around and noticed that a vampire who wore a red outfit and had shoulder long silver hair walk towards her. Valeera’s heart started to pound very quickly but it stopped pounding as Vladimir walked passed her. Valeera knew that she was invisible but she still had the bad feeling that someone could spot her although she was invisible. She used the chance were the door was opened and slipped inside the room. She looked around and spotted a table were two woman and an old man sat. Vladimir walked two them and sat down next to a woman who was also a vampire.  
  
Valeera identified the vampire woman as Blood Queen Lana’thel. She had never seen the other persons before but because of the detailed description Elise had given her, Valeera knew that the others were members of the Black Rose. Valeera could kill the leader of Noxus Swain without batting an eyelid. She could do that and then get away with her hearthstone, which would teleport her to Stormwind. But she didn’t do it becaue Elise had told her if she would kill Swain, Le Blanc would take his place and this could be even worse. Swain has at least a bit what people in Azeroth would call honour, but according to what Elise had told her, Le Blanc would do anything to win. She would kill women, defenceless people and even children. Not to mention the beautiful women she would keep as her sex toys. Valeera decide to just do nothing except listening to the Noxians. Valeera noticed that behind the desk was a thick mist. She recognized blurred outlines of large persons but the mist prevented true sight on them.  
  
“I want your report” one of these persons, definitely a male, behind the mist said.  
  
“We counted about one-hundred thousand soldiers here in Nouxs. We also have twenty-thousand slave warriors from Shurima and thousands of War machines which could be used for sieges. We also have a lot of different deadly poisons from Zaun. We have the support of two tribes from Freljord which have twenty-three thousand warriors together. Zaun has only five thousand soldiers but they also have a lot of chemical weapons” Swain explained.  
  
“Good we have a total of two and a half million normal soldiers and one hundred thousand elite warriors” the male voice said. Hearing this large number stopped Valeera’s breathing for a moment. She still couldn’t believe that she had heard, she couldn’t trust her own ears , she was too shocked and unable to think clearly. She doesn’t know how many troops Azeroth and Runeterra have but two and a half million would be too many for them. Valeera calmed herself a bit down as she heard that the person behind the mist told that it is impossible to transfer all of his forces at the same time to Azeroth or Runeterra. Valeera found out that the Monarchs of the Darkness could only create a limited number of portals so that it would take a long time to transfer every soldier through these portals.  
  
_At least we don’t have to fight all two and a half millions soldiers at the same time_ Valeera thought and kept listening. Valeera heard that they will attack in five weeks and they have the Scourge and the Burning Legion under the control with the strength of at least two hundred thousand demons and two hundred thousand undead creatures. Unfortunately they didn’t discussed there they will attack. The meeting was over after a short discussion and the Noxians walked out of the room. Valeera decided to follow Le Blanc who brought her to her private chamber. She slipped in the room before Le Blanc closed the door behind her. Valeera’s breath was taken away again as she spotted Katarina and Alexstrasza who were naked and tied up to Le Blanc’s bed. Valeera felt anger and jealousy and she had to watch that Le Blanc was touching Katarina. She would prefer to ram her long green daggers through the Deceiver’s neck but she knew that she shouldn’t underestimate her, primarily because she was a mage. Valeera looked away but the situation was still unbearable because she had to hear Katarina’s quite moans. Valeera will kill this woman if she ever dares to set a foot on Azeroth. She will kill her for sure.  
  
Fortunately Le Blanc’s actions were interrupted by loud and frequent knocks on the door. Le Blanc rushed to the door and opened it quickly. Valeera couldn’t see who was outside but she was glad that Le Blanc left the room and closed the door behind her. Valeera went visible and rushed to Katarina, freeing her form her cuffs. She did the same with Alexstrasza and pulled the gag out of her mouth. Valeera hugged Katarina, a few tears rolled down the cheeks of both women.  
  
“I thought I never see you again. I thought that I will have to stay here forever and be my ex’s sex toy” Katarina said, she was surprised that she had burst in tears. She had never cried before in her life, not even as her father was assumed to be dead. Katarina hugged Valeera tightly and rubbed her back softly.  
  
“It’s okay my love. You are safe now. I won’t allow that this witch will ever touch you again”. Come let’s get out of here” Valeera said and pulled out her hearthstone. “Where are your clothes?” she asked.  
  
“I don’t know she took them away, she wanted us to be naked”  
  
“This witch will pay for what she has done to you two” Valeera said and rubbed the rune, which was carved in the hearthstone, and muttered a few words. The hearthstone started to glow and in a blink of an eye the three women found themselves in Vallera’s private chamber in Stormwind. Her chamber was small, a double seized bed and a few wardrobes were the chamber’s only furniture. Valeera walked to the biggest wardrobe and pulled underwear and a various leggings and tops, made out of finest materials, out of the wardrobe. She gave them to Katarina and Alexstrasza who put them on.  
  
“We have to inform King Anduin and Shyvana that someone spies disguised as you in the Wyrmrest temple. We have to take the swindler down and interrogate him” Valeera said and looked at Alexstrasza.  
  
“Yes we have to” Alexstrasza answered and created a portal, through which the three women went.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Riot Games finally announced a new skin for Shen after five seasons. Wuhooooooooooooooo This skin is so AWESOME. Pulsefire Shen oh god I love it. Riot had noticed that I was spending more money on Blizzard in the past few months so they had to do something to get my money. Probably, who knows. You probably didn't know that Shen is my favourite League of Legends champion. I didn't incorporate him a lot in the story, because I wanted to add only female characters in this story because this is a lesbian fanfic. But later i decided to add him to the story.
> 
> I had to increase the viable soldier numbers of the fratctions and cities, which are going to be mentioned in this chapter, by a lot because I gave the enemy three million soldiers. For example Undercity has only a population of 13.000 people in the WOW and I gave them over 60.000 soldiers in this story because I had to adpat the number to the three million enemies. This is the last chapter before the war. The real action will really start next chapter. I almost finished it and I will upload it in the next few days.

Alexstrasza, Katarina and Valeera arrived in their usual cloths at the foot of the Wrymrest temple. The temple was located in the middle of Dragonblight, in Northrend in the north on Azeroth. The temple was hundreds of meters large and decorated by lots of columns.  
  
One of the guards, a humanoid dragon, said surprised. “My Queen we thought that you were on top of the temple. We didn’t know that you went away”  
  
“I was kidnapped by one of our enemies. This enemy has the ability to copy other’s appearances. She took my place and locked me in her chamber. I will bring us to the one who passes herself as me and I will prove that I’m the right Dragon Queen. She can copy my appearance but not my memories and I know a lot of secret doors in the temple nobody else knows. Alexstrasza explained and handed an amulet to the guard.  
  
“You lost it during the war against Deathwing. I found it before I landed on Peresia. I was too busy to give it back to you. If that’s not prove enough I can tell you details about your family you have told me decades ago. For example that your brother was murdered by Deathwing and you fought on my side to avenge his death”  
  
“I believe you my Queen. Then let’s fly to the temple’s top” the guard responded.  
  
“We don’t need to do that. I learned a few interesting techniques on Runeterra” Alexstrasza said and teleported with the guard and the two assassins in the middle of the temple’s top platform. She spotted one of Le Blanc’s clones which had Alexstrasza’s appearance. Next to Alexstrasza stood a few guards and Shyvana, who was looking at her in surprise. The fake Alexstrasza just stared at her, seeming to have expected her. Before the clone was able to say something the real Alexstrasza started to speak “I know this situation is a bit awkward but the Dragon Queen which is staying in front of me is fake. I’m the real Alexstrasza the life binder and Queen of the Dragons and I can prove that”  
  
“That’s a lie I am the real one. Don’t listen to this swindler”  
  
“Then tell me all of my titles. You can read as many books as you want but not all my titles stand in the history books”  
  
“My titles are: Dragon Queen, Life binder, Live-giver, former Aspect of live, former Queen of life, She Who is life, Life of the flame and former Red Aspect”  
  
“Are you sure that these are all my titles?” the real Alexstrasza said with a large grin on her face.  
  
“No these are my titles not yours. Grab this swindler” the fake Alexstrasza said but no guard listened to her. She looked around and noticed that all dragons looked at her with angry expressions on their faces.  
  
“THIS IS AN ORDER” the fake Alexstrasza shouted.  
  
“First of all I would never shout at my followers, second you forgot one of my titles. If you would be the real Dragon Queen you would know that I got the title “the red leviathan” during the Charge of the Dragonflights. Get this swindler” Alexstrasza said and performed a spell at the fake Dragon Queen. The fake Alexstrasza started to glow and its appearance was changed back to the appearance of Le Blanc. The clone was about to disappear as one of Alexstrasza’s most powerful mages casted a spell on her which prevented her from escaping.  
  
“I know that you can see whatever your clones see Le Blanc. I want to tell you that we won’t give up our homes without a fight” Alexstrasza said looking at the clone. She turned her head to the guards and said “Lock her in one of our cells”. The guards did as they were told and brought the clone away. Alexstrasza looked at Shyvana who just stared at her, not knowing how to act or what to say. Alexstrasza walked to her and pulled her in a tight hug, kissing her softly.  
  
“I don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry” Shyvana said.  
  
“Then don’t say anything. You don’t have to be sorry. You couldn’t know that this Noxian bitch kidnapped me and abused us both sexually”  
  
“Wait… What? Did she?”  
  
“Yes she did. Fortunately she was very busy but she did it with me two times. I’m not mad at you, I’m just mad at this filthy whore also known as Le Blanc”  
  
Shyvana went silent for a few moments before she replied “This whore will pay for what she had done to us”  
  
“Yes she will pay for that. She will know what Dragon’s fury really means” Alexstrasza said and looked at the dragons which floated around the top platform. ”Together with our new allies we will defend Azeroth and Runeterra against our enemies which will attack us in five weeks. FOR AZERTOH AND FOR RUNETERRA”. The dragons’ cheering was loud and intensive, they all looked at their Queen which had placed an arm around Shyvana, pulling her closely to her.  
  
“We have to make up for something” Alexstrasza whispered in Shyvana’s left ear. In the blink of an eye both women stood in Alexstrasza’s private chamber. The Dragon Queen grabbed her girlfriend’s ass roughly and pushed her onto the bed. Let’s have some fun and this time it’s really me who will make love to you” Alexstrasza said with a perverted grin on her face.

* * *

 

The past five days had passed for Sylvanas like it just had been a few hours. Emperor Azir had teleported them back to Demacia. In Demacia they had found a group of mages which had teleported her and Elise back to Azeroth. Since then she had stayed all the time in her office, working with Nathanos through hundreds of stacks of documents. Most of these documents were mission reports from smaller soldier groups. It had taken a while for Sylvanas to count the number of recorded viable soldiers of the Horde together. Elise had travelled to the Shadow Isles to speak with her master Vilemaw, while Sylvanas finished her paperwork on the day were the meeting was.  
  
Sylvanas walked out of her office and followed the paths to the throne room were the other leaders of the Horde waited.  
  
“Warchief you are finally here. We thought you would never come out of your office” Lor’themar said. He was one of Sylvanas closest friends in life time and the only one who was allowed to talk with Sylvanas in this joking tone.  
  
“Funny. Lor’themar, you are really funny” Sylvanas said in a sarcastic tone. “It takes a lot of time to go through the military reports not to mention the reports about resources. As you know the goblins spotted a new valuable recourse called Azerite. The goblins are making researches on it and testing what they can do with it. It seems that they can build powerful weapons and war machines. Unfortunately they haven’t developed a single to this day. We don’t know how long this war will last but let’s hope it doesn’t last too long so that we are forced to use untested weapons.  
  
“You are right but we all know that the wars on and about Azeroth were never short. We don’t know how many forces our enemies has and which city, kingdom or land he will attack first”Lor‘themar answered.  
  
“I heard that Valeera Sanguinar had listened to our enemies while they were talking about the strength of their forces. We should open a portal now and go to Dalaran. The meeting is about to start in one hour” Sylvanas responded and gave a group of mages the order to open a portal. Sylvanas stepped through the portal with Nathanos, a few guards and the other leaders of the Horde.  
  
They landed in the large meeting room in the Violet Citadel. The first thing Sylvanas spotted were dozens of tables which were placed in a circular arrangement. The table contrast was subdivided in nine parts on which the different participant groups sat. Sylvanas and the other leaders of the Horde stood in front of place number five, which was a large table with enough chairs for each leader. On this table stood something to eat and drink and two transparent crystal balls which seemed to have the purpose to make sure that everybody was able to see the one clearly who was talking. Sylvanas looked around and noticed that these items stood on each table. Sylvanas sat down on the chair which stood in the middle of this table, the others sat on the other chairs next to her. Sylvanas noticed that every table was taken by another group. On table number four, on the left side next to Sylvanas sat the participants from Ionia. Shen, Akali, Karma, Ahri and a young woman with very long purple hair who also wore a thin armor which was coloured red and blue, represented Ionia on this meeting.  
  
On the right side next to table number five, sat the participants from Mount Targon, which were only two members and a few soldiers. Pantheon and a woman with auburn hair who wore a massive golden armor sat on table number six. The sign in front of her revealed that her name was Leona. Next to them on table number seven sat Ezreal who represented together with another man and two women a city called Piltover. The man with the short brown hair and the ultra-mechanical hammer behind him was called Jayce. One of the two women had long pink hair and her name was found in form of a tattoo under her left eye. Her name was Vi and she wore the same white suit like Jayce. The other woman had long dark blue hair and wore a cylindrical blue hat and a blue dress.  
  
On table number eight, on the opposite side of table number four, sat the participants from Demacia. The representatives were the same from the last meeting but this time Quinn belong to them too. King Jarvan the fourth sat in the middle and the others sat around him. Quinn sat on his left side and was whispering something in his ear. Table number nine was taken by Queen Ashe and her husband King Tryndamere. Ashe’s golden crown decorated her long light-blue wig and she also wore a beautiful blue dress. Her husband wore an expensive, noble white and blue coat. His crown was also golden and his dark hair was almost as long as Ashe’s own.  
  
On the opposite table number of Sylvana’s side, on table number one, sat the representatives of the Alliance, including King Anduin, Greymane, Tryande with Malfurion, Alleria with Turalyon and Jaina. On the right side next to them sat the participants which didn’t belong to any of these fractions. These were Alexstrasza, Khadgar with the Council of the Kirin Tora and Rhonin and Vereesa, Elise, Katarina, Valeera and Ragnaros which size was shrunk to double the size of a human. Next to him sat an elemental with red skin and which had the body shape of a human. Her head was covered by large flames which seemed to be her hair. It seemed to be that she was Ragnaros daughter and her name was Ignis.  
  
On the last table, table number three, sat Azir with another ascended from Shurima. He was humanoid dog whose body was a bit larger than Azir’s. The dog was named Nasus and according to what Ezreal had told Sylvanas about him, like Azir he was once a human who was given power from the Sun Disc of Accession. The Sun Disc had changed his body to an almost celestial being.  
  
Khadgar waited a few seconds and then started to speak. “Hello, I’m happy that you all managed to come to this important meeting. It would take too much time to introduce ourselves that’s why these signs are in front of you which shows your names and titles. Before we want to start this meeting I want that we all observe a minute of silence because of the assassination of King Jarvan the third of Demacia. Not all of you know that our enemy had tried to assassinate four members of our new alliance. They tried to kill Warchief Sylvanas Windruner, King Anduin Wrynn, King Jarvan Lightshield the third and former Prince Jarvan Lightshield the fourth who is now the King of Demacia. Please be silent for a minute” Each participant stayed silent for an entire minute, most of them had closed their eyes and breathed slowly.  
  
Khadgar continued speaking after this minute of silence. “We have a lot to talk about. I suggest that we will start with our situation that means we need to talk about our enemies, about their forces and about us and our forces. We also have to talk about our strategy, our priority defend targets and how many troops we will send to which place. Lady Valeera Sanguinar invaded Noxus to rescue Dragon Queen Alexstrasza and Miss Katarina Do Couteau. They were captivated by a powerful mage named Emillia Le Blanc who is also knowns as the Deceiver” Khadgar looked to Alexstrasza who lifted her left hand and performed a quick spell. In each crystal ball appeared an image of Le Blanc so that each member could see how she looked.  
  
“Miss Katarina told me that Le Blanc has the ability to copy everybody’s appearance and abilities. She can’t copy our memories but we have to be careful and we should never be alone and prevent that she can kidnap us and take our places. She could easily manipulate us and lure us into traps. We have already proved that every one of you who is here is not one of Le Blanc’s clones. I suggest that we introduce a code word which can be tested if someone is not sure if somebody could be one of Le Blanc’s clones or not. The code word stands in the letter under every chair” Each participant grabbed the letter under its chair and opened it. The code word was ‘Azerterra’ combined out of the names of the two planets Azeroth and Runeterra.  
  
“She is not or only problem. Lady Sanguinar had also reported that our enemies have an army about over three million warriors” Khadgar said and stopped for a moment as he heard the worried gasp from many participants. “She had also found out that Le Blanc had taken over the Scourge and the Burning Legion, they might not be as powerful as they were in the past but they still have more than two hundred thousand soldiers each. I know that a lot of you have lost a lot during their invasions, especially the humans and former high elves during the invasion of the Scourge. But we have to stay strong and defeat them one more time. We also have to fight against Noxus from Runeterra but fortunately we have two former members of Noxus, who disagree with their leader Jericho Swain” Khadgar showed the image of Swain to each participant before he continued speaking ”They gave us a lot of useful information about Noxus, their war tactics and their possible allies from Runeterra. The Noxian army has only one hundred thousand soldiers but they also have war machines and deadly poisons from Zaun which once belonged to Piltover. According to the reports from Piltover we know that leaders of Zaun vanished from the lower regions of Piltover and came to Noxus. The most soldiers, two and a half million in total, belong to the Monarchs of the Darkness. We don’t know anything about them but we are sure that they are neither from Runeterra or Azeroth. Ke-Jin, a former member, who tried to destroy our beloved planets was one their commanders. He was very powerful, the group from our planets which fought him on Peresia hadn’t the smallest chance against him. The group had told me that they think that Ke-Jin was as powerful as a titan. Unfortunately we didn’t managed to contact the titan” Khadgar stooped speaking as he noticed that Pantheon had lifted his left arm.  
  
He allowed Pantheon to speak. “We, the warriors from Mount Targon, had the connection to a powerful Dragon which is the creator of the entire universe. His name is Aurelion Sol and we had tricked him in the past so that he had to serve us. Unfortunately someone broke our connection to him and freed him. We think that it was an act of the Monarchs and we also think that they imprisoned your titans and Aurelion Sol or at least keep them busy so that we can’t contact them”  
  
“That means that we have to defend ourselves without the help of these celestial beings. If nobody wants to add some useful information we should talk about our forces” Jaina said. She spotted Shen who had lifted his left arm in the air. Jaina nodded towards Shen and the ninja said “We also know that Zed and his Shadow order are supporting the Monarchs. They are not many but they are the deadliest assassins from Runeterra. King Anduin Wrynn barely survived the encounter with Zed, even with his armor and sword he wouldn’t have managed to defeat him alone. Zed uses forbidden Shadow techniques but I’m pretty sure that the Monarchs strengthened him and made him stronger and more resistible against light magic”  
  
“The assassins who tried to kill us were also strengthened. We also barely survived the assassination. We should not underestimate our enemies. Every leader should be guarded at least by five strong soldiers when we war begins” Sylvanas said after Khadgar gave her the permission to speak.  
  
“Does anybody want to add something?” Khadgar asked and looked around, he continued speaking after he was sure that nobody wanted to say something. “Let’s start with counting the numbers of our viable soldiers, beasts and machines together. Place number one should start”. Khadgar looked at King Anduin who stood up and picked a document up. “We have one hundred-twenty thousand soldiers from Stormwind, most of them are humans. We also have twenty thousand night elves from Darnassus, one thousand and five hundred of them are healers. Forty thousand soldiers from Gilneas, most of them are worgen and twelve thousand dwarfs will also fight for us”  
  
Anduin sat down, looking at the second table and Alexstrasza stood up and began to speak. “We collect fifty thousand dragons from all dragonflights together”. She sat down as Rhonin stood up and told that Dalaran will send two thousand mages in the war. Elise was the next one who stood up and spoke “My master the spider god Vilemaw will send us two hundred thousand deadly spiders. I also spoke with a few undead creatures and persons who are living on the Shadow Isles and they will send us an army of twenty thousand undead creatures”  
  
Ragnaros stood up as Elise sat down and said “Together with the other elemental lords I can give you four-hundred thousand elementals. We have resurrected Al’Akir the wind lord and rebuilt the wind elemental army. The three other elemental lords will continue creating more elementals so that we will have one hundred thousand more elementals in four weeks”.  
  
Ragnaros sat down and Azir stood up. “We can offer you fifteen thousand mercenaries from Shurima. I also have the power of summoning a large number of sand soldiers but I have to be in an area which is covered by sand. If I’m in the near of the Sun Disc of Ascension in the capital city of Shurmia, I would be able to summon four hundred thousand sand soldiers. My sand soldiers are deadly but they can’t take many hits. I can also create a few thousand elite sand soldiers, which are stronger and can fight in terrain which isn’t covered by sand but they have to be created in a sand area. I suggest that all participants will follow me to Shurima. The Sun Disc of Ascension can give you more power but only you. It would drain too much power from the Sun Disc if I would strengthen every soldier. Our enemies will try to kill all of us so it’s better that we all are getting stronger. The Sun Disc gave us power beyond mortal imagining and it’s changed our bodies in this almost celestial forms but it can also strengthen the power of the worthy ones without changing their bodies”.  
  
“We will definitely need as much power as we can get. I think we all will come to Shurima as soon as we can” Khadgar said and looked at the participants of Ionia, signalizing them that they can speak. Shen stood up and said. “We can offer you thirty thousand well trained soldiers and eight thousand ninjas from the different orders in Ionia. They are all well trained assassins and we will find how we can employ them usefully. We also have hundreds of beats which were trained and can be used for fighting”. Shen said down after he spoke and looked at the table where the Horde sat.  
  
Sylvanas stood up and started to speak “We have thirty thousand Forsaken soldiers from Undercity, three thousand abominations, fifty-five thousand elves from Silvermoon, eighty thousand orcs from Orgrimmar and forty thousand other soldiers from other races which belong to the Horde like trolls or goblins. We also have developed a new Plague. I know that you don’t like it and I don’t want to use it either but we have to keep in mind that we have to do everything to safe our worlds. Let’s hope that we never have to use the Plague on our enemies. We also know that Zaun and Noxus will also use poisons to decimate our troops, maybe we are forced to use it too if we want to have a chance against our enemy who is superior in number”  
  
“You are right the Plague is cruel weapon but our enemies won’t hesitate and use similar weapons against us. Swain is not Darkwill, he won’t use their poison on us when their soldiers are around but they will use it when they will have the opportunity. We have to use the Plague or it will be almost impossible for us to defeat three million soldiers with our forces. We have the advantage that we are the ones who will be attacked so we can hid behind our cities and use the advantages of the high walls and defensive tools” Katarina responded.  
  
“I agree with Sylvanas and Katarina, we don’t want to use it but we have to or our planets will be lost” Alexstrasza said. A few of the participants didn’t agree at first with Sylvanas and Alexstrasza but they knew that they couldn’t avoid the use of the Plague. They had to agree although they didn’t like it. Sylvanas signalised the participants from Mount Targon that they could speak.  
  
Leona stood up and said “We have fourteen thousand well trained elite soldiers from the tribe of the Rakkor. Pantheon and I travelled a lot during the past weeks and observed the average soldiers of each fraction, kingdom and tribe on Runeterra and Azeroth. Your soldiers may be less than your armies but our soldiers are a lot stronger than the average warrior from Runeterra or Azeroth. We also have three and a half thousand apprentices but I don’t think they are ready for battle. They should stay in their villages on Mount Targon and defend their villages if our enemies decide to attack Mount Targon. We also have one and a half thousand soldiers from my group, the Solari. The Solari are warriors who are as strong as the Rakkor but we are able to use light magic which gives us a strong advantage”. Leona sat down and looked at the ambassadors from Piltover.  
  
Jayce was the one who stood up and spoke. “Piltover is known for its high technical standards and progress. We have a lot of inventions and powerful weapons. We don’t have many soldiers, we can offer you two thousand soldiers which are equipped with the best guns Piltover has developed. We also have one thousand five hundred mechanical war machines and we took the bombs from the madman who tried to shoot Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner to death. We reproduced thousands of them and even managed to upgrade them. They have a small explosion radius but they can take a lot of enemies with them. The problem is that someone has to step on them to activate them. That means that we have to hide them under the ground and we have to make sure that our enemies don’t walk away from them because these traps don’t explode immediately, they explode after a few seconds”.  
  
King Jarvan stood up after Jayce sat down. “We have one hundred thousand soldiers which are ready for battle. We also signed up one and a half thousand pirates from Bilgewater in Runeterra. We also have armor out of a magic absorbing material called petricite. If you come to Demacia we can build armor for all of you. It won’t be enough for all soldiers but at least we can give each commander, leader, men or woman with a high military rang armor made out of petricite. Our secret weapon will be a gigantic colossus with the size of a very tall building. His entire body consists out of petricite and his destructive power is enormous, his only purpose is to protect people and he will fight with us to protect our homes”. Jarvan sat down after he was finished with his speech.  
  
Ashe stood up and said “We are sorry, we don’t have as many soldiers as you have. We are a small tribe and can only offer you twelve thousand soldiers and eight hundred tamed beasts”.  
  
Khadgar responded “You don’t have to be sorry. Twelve thousand soldiers are a lot and we will need every single soldier if we want to win this war. I will summarize this quickly. We have a total of almost six hundred thousand soldiers from different races. Fifty thousands of them are mages and forty thousands are healers. We also have four hundred thousand elementals and the same amount of sand soldiers which only can stay in the desert of Shurima or in sand areas in Azeorth. We also have ten thousand war machines fifty thousand dragons and a huge amount of beasts, most of them are spiders. We have poison, bombs and soldiers with deadly guns. Each meeting participant can have a customised armor out of petricite and he will gain power from the Sun Disc of Ascension in Shurima” Khadgar made a short pause then he asked” Does anyone wants to add something or can we start speaking about the priority of your defend targets?”. Khadgar looked around and noticed that nobody wanted to add something to the troop numbers. Alexstrasza was the first who stood up as Khadgar started the conversation about the places which must be defended.  
  
“We need to defend the most important cities of each participant fraction, but we also have to defend the Sunwell, the Nightwell and the world tree Nordrassil with the Well of eternity. These three wells contain an inconceivable amount of magic. If our enemies steal this magic our worlds will be doomed and if they destroy one of these, a large explosion will be caused which would kill thousands of Azeroth inhabitants. If all three wells will be destroyed most of the living beings on Azeroth will die. We can lose a capital city or two but we can’t lose a single well”  
  
“You are right Queen Alexstrasza, the question is how many soldiers we will send to which place. We also need to defend the capital cities and he also have to send patrols which are observing the area around these important cities, places and areas” Sylvanas said.  
The participants discussed and argued more than two hours because every participant group had their own view about the troop distribution. At the end all came to the agreement that eighty thousand soldiers should be sent to each well and fifty thousand soldiers should defend the most important cities and places. These cities were Stormwind, Orgrimmar, Undercity, Demacia, Darnassus and the Avarosan tribe. Fifty thousand soldiers will be also sent to Mount Targon and Navori, a very important place for the Ionian inhabitants. One hundred-thirty thousand soldiers in total will patrol in the areas around cities and places, ten thousand soldiers for each city or area. A patrol consists out of five hundred soldiers and twenty mages, mostly from Dalaran. One hundred-fifty thousand soldiers will be the reinforcements, which could move immediately to an attacked location through portals and help defend it. The half will stay on Azeroth and the other half will stay on Runeterra. Twenty thousand dragons will fly around Dalaran and make sure that it won’t be attacked.  
  
The participants then started to discuss which participants will stay in which area or in which city. They came to an agreement very quickly. The leaders of the participant groups will stay in the capital cities of their territory. Sylvanas will stay with Elise in Undercity while Nathanos and Saurfang will take care of Orgrimmar. Anduin, will stay in Stormwind. Genn Greymane will defend Gilneas. Vereesa, Rhonin and will help Lor’themar protecting the Sunwell and Silvermoon. Shyvana will defend with Alexstrasza the Wrymrest temple if it comes to an attack. Shen and Akali will stay in the near of Shen’s village the Kinkou monastery. Jaina will stay with Karma, Ahri, Valeera and Katarina and protect Navori. Ragnaros and his daughter will stay in the Fireland and create more elementals. Tyrande and Malfurion will protect Nordrassil and the Well of eternity. Alleria, Turalyon and Arator will protect the Nightwell in Suramar.  
  
The participants also decide that they will burn the corpses of the fallen allies and enemies to prevent that they will be raise by the necromancers of the Scourge. Another decision was that if a huge army attacks a certain city or area each fraction should send every bearable soldier to defend this area or city. At least ten thousand soldiers should stay in the priority defend target. The participants cleared up a few formalities before they end the meeting said goodbye. A lot of portals were opened and the participants walked through the portals which would lead them to their homes or important cites in their homelands.  
  
Sylvanas took the portal to Undercity with Elsie and landed in her throne room.  
  
“Only one month before it gets serious” Elise said and placed her arms around Sylvanas’ waist, pulling her closely to herself.  
  
“We are ready, we can’t do anything more instead of producing more war machines, especially these which are fighting with fire. I haven’t told the others that the teachers in Undercity train as much necromancers as they can. The others would have got mad at me if I had told them that my plan is not to burn our corpses or the corpses of our enemies. I want to raise as much corpses as we can, the rest can be burned if we don’t manage to raise them. Our allies respect the dead and would leave them dead but we won’t win with one million soldiers and elementals against three million enemies. I have twenty val’kries, they can raise dozens of soldiers without batting an eyelid. I hide them and send them when the first soldiers fall”  
  
“But you have to make sure that our allies don’t mix them up with the val’kries of the Scourge” Elise responded.  
  
“I will send Forsaken soldiers with them so that everybody knows that these are our soldiers. The other leaders would get mad at me, but I don’t care. I would do anything to win the approaching war. I also have five val’kries as a reserve if I get killed. They are hidden in the throne room. If I’m getting killed you have to bring my body in the throne room, the val’kyries will appear and revive me” Sylvanas said with a serious tone and looked at Elise with an worried expression.  
  
“Don’t say that you won’t die. I make sure that you will survive this war”  
  
“There are so many enemies… Everything can happen. I don’t say that it will happen for sure but it could happen and we have to be prepared for everything. Promise me that you will find my corpse and revive me or at least free my soul with this item and look for another body for me” Sylvanas said and gave Elise an amulet with a black crystal.  
  
“Let’s hope that it won’t happen” Elise said and made a pause. “Will you raise me if I die?” Elise asked not sure if she wanted to be raised or not.  
  
“Only if you want it. I love you and I don’t want to lose you but if you don’t want to be an undead spider like these nerubians then I won’t raise you.  
  
“I don’t want to lose you too. I will think about it, I can’t decide it right now”  
  
“You don’t have to make a decision right now”  
  
“Then I will tell you my decision in a month” Elise said and rested her head on Sylvanas right shoulder.  
  
“Good. We have a lot of time we have to fill” Sylvanas said and guided Elise to her private chamber. “Let’s have some fun“. Sylvanas smiled and pushed Elise in her chamber, closing the door behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty already, times passing so quickly. Thanks for your views my dear readers :). Hopefully my last chapter wasn't too confusing. I promis that this chapter won't be confusing but it will be filled with action. I'm trying something new, hopefully you will like it. Enjoy it and rate it if you like it :)

Sylvanas closed her eyes and felt the cold wind against her face. Most of her body was covered by armor which was made out of petricite, this armor still allowed her to move as quickly as she normally can although the armor was a bit heavier than her usual armor. This day was the day, were the Monarchs and Noxus will attack. Sylvanas wasn’t sure where they will attack first but she had prepared everything. She had even restored the destroyed and damaged walls and ruin parts of the ruins of lordaeron. Sylvanas opened her eyes, looking around and noticed thousands of archers on the walls. These archers weren’t only from the Forsaken forces a few hundred were from the Alliance and Demacia. She regarded the land in front of her, dozens of trees were spread on these grassland which looked natural although it surrounded a city were mostly dead people lived. Sylvanas couldn’t saw them but she knew that around the city patrolled hundreds of invisible rogues and ranger. There were also a few hundred warriors who got their invisibility from magical spells or items.  
  
Sylvanas lifted her new bow a bit and regarded it. It was larger than her last bow and it had a dark green colour. This bow was a gift from Elise who had told her that it was made by a friend on the Shadow Isles, on Runeterra. The bow was called Mejais also known as the Soulstealer. Elise had told her that this bow steal’s the souls of its victims and makes it stronger and increases the magic which strengthens the power of the arrows. Sylvanas didn’t like the thought about stealing others souls, first of all because Arthas had did this to this victims, including her, and turned his victims into soulless and mindless pawns. She knew that if she raise those who died by her bow, they will turn into mindless ghouls instead of Forsaken, which would have a soul and could act on her own. Sylvanas knew that she needed that bow, she had experienced that she couldn’t do anything against enemies like Ke-Jin or strengthened warriors or assassins like Talon. Fortunately the training with Pantheon on Mount Targon and the Sun Disc of Ascensions made her a lot stronger so that she will be able to deal with those enemies.  
  
She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was greeted by a passionate kiss from Elise. Sylvanas felt Elise’s tongue invading her mouth. Sylvanas was so surprised that she didn’t push her own tongue in Elise mouth and let Elise tongue dominate hers, which was unusual for her because he never let someone dominate her that easily. Elise pulled back after a few minutes and smiled at her. “For what was that for?” Sylvanas asked surprised.  
  
“Just a last kiss if I won’t be able to kiss you for a while because the war is about to start” Elise said smiling.  
  
Sylvanas smiled back and said “That was one hell of a kiss, it was really awesome”. Sylvanas took Elise’s hands in her own and caressed her knuckles with her thumb softly. “Let’s hope that our defence will stand up against our enemies”  
  
“Don’t worry all will be right. We have fifty thousand soldiers here in Undercity and thirty thousand which are patrolling in Tirisfal, they would help us when we are getting attacked. And we have a lot of soldiers beneath the ground, who will break free and attack our enemies from behind. We will defend Undercity. Don’t forget that they can’t send their entire forces on Azeroth or Runeterra, they can only send them partly”  
  
“You are right”  
  
Sylvanas waited with Elise and the troops for several hours for an attack but nobody came. Their spies didn’t spot a single enemy. The waited for three days but nobody attacked them. Sylvanas was pretty sure that their enemies aimed for the three wells and the world tree Nordrassil. She got a message from Vereesa who was asking for assistance. Sylvanas wrote a letter to Nathanos and handed it to a courier who took a portal as soon as he got the letter.  
  
_Dear Nathanos,_  
  
_I’m sending this message to you because I’m taking half of my forces to the Sunwell. I will help defending it. I want that you travel to Undercity through a portal as fast as you can. Varok Saurfang will make sure that Orgrimmar will be defended. He should also send troops. The troops which are left in Undercity will be enough to defend it for a while so that it would be possible for us to come back if they really want to attack Undercity. We have the advantage that our troops are protecting by powerful walls and traps. We can’t allow that the Sunwell, the Nightwell and the Well of eternity with Nordrassil fall._  
  
_Your Warchief of the Horde Sylvanas Windrunner._

 

 _Day 1 – Isle of Quel’Danas Report by Commander Vereesa Windrunner_  
  
_As the secondary commander, after Lor’themar Theron the regent ruler of Silvermoon, of the army which purpose is to protect the Sunwell, I decieded to stay near of our outermost barbicans. My husband Rhonin and I stayed in a small fort which was surrounded by stone walls, a few hundred meters away from the west side of the Sunwell Plateau._  
  
_We had expected that they will send their spies first but they didn’t. Instead their army appeared out of nowhere. I’m not sure of many of them attacked our little ‘fort’ but they were a couple thousand soldiers at least. These soldiers weren’t demons or undead. They were humanoids who wore silver coloured or black coloured armor, probably Noxians or soldiers from the Monarchs. The fight on the west side of the Sunwell Plateau lasted for eighteen hours, we managed to kill more than four hundred soldiers but we also lost twenty five soldiers, mostly blood elves. Fifty soldiers are injured, twenty of them badly and five are mortally wounded. The healers take care of them now but they hold out a few more weeks, probably. The builders are strengthening the wall’s inside constantly and the started building more walls between our fort and the Sunwell Plateau._  
  
_A few hundred enemies survived, they disappeared immediately after I heard the sound of a loud horn. I’m not sure when we will come back but I have the bad feeling that they will come back tomorrow. A courier had told me that the other forts, which were also built around the Sunwell Plateau, a few hundred meters away, were also attacked. They also managed to hold the enemy back, no enemy had managed to break through our outermost defence circle. Our few mages had burned most of the corpses, when they had the time for that. We hadn’t spotted a single necromancer but its better when we do these precautionary measures because we can’t allow that a few necromancers appear out of nowhere and raise the dead warriors. We can’t fight the living and a large army of undead at the same time. Besides the possibility that a few invisible necromancers are in the near is not unlikely._

 

 _Day 4 - Isle of Quel’Danas. Report by Commander Vereesa Windrunner_  
  
_As I had expected the forces of our enemy came back, after a pause of less than seven hours, but this time their forces were double the size than her first troop, which seemed to have been just a testing troop. They had tested our defence and then they came with more soldiers. I guess that it were over ten thousand soldiers which were attacking our fort on the second day. We had managed to defend the fort this day and the two days after. We are still under the attack so that I’m still busy with fighting and the courier had to write this report while I was shouting arrows at our attackers. Rhonin was destroying the approaching catapults and other war machines with his fire and arcane magic. I had heard that the most important cities aren’t attacked and that reinforcements will come soon. I hope so because I don’t know how long we can hold this fort._  
  
_We lost half of the forces, which protect this fort that is a total of two hundred soldiers. We killed more than three thousand enemy soldiers thanks to your defensive constructs which were built on the walls and on towers behind our fort. Our enemies had war machines but our rogues and mages managed to take most of them out before they could shot at the fort. Only one catapult was able to fire, it left a big hole in the wall fifty meters away from the tower were I was standing on most of the time. The war machine killed half a dozen soldiers and injured two mages. Parts of the walls are heavily damaged, our builders can’t repair the walls as fast as they are getting damaged and we can’t spare any mages who could help repairing it because we need them to bombard the never ending mass of enemies._  
  
_Yesterday I had sent a reinforcement request to my sister Warchief Sylvanas. Hopefully she come’s very quickly. Undercity is not far away from Quel’Thalas and Quel’Danas, hopefully she and her reinforcements will come through portals. I haven’t got reports from the other forts, I just hope that they are fine._

  
  
_Day 7 - Isle of Quel’Danas. Report by Commander Vereesa Windrunner_  
  
_My dear sister Sylvanas finally arrived at our fort. She had brought three thousand soldiers with her, mostly forsaken but a few hundred Demacian warriors were with her too. She had sent almost one hundred mages and healers on the fifth day to us, with them we had managed to hold the fort without losing to many soldiers. Sylvanas had told me that she also had send soldiers to the twelve other forts on Quel’Danas and that Lor’themar also send a few thousand soldiers. She also told me that Orgrimmar is assisting Commander Tyrande Wishperwind and Commander Malfurion Stormrage on Nordrassil. Even Illidan Stormrage and his army of Demon hunters came to Nordrassil although there weren’t any demons among the enemy forces._  
  
_Sylvanas also told me that the leader of the ‘first wave’, that was the name she gave the Noxian and Monarch soldier army, was spotted. He is attacking Teldrassil with more than fifty thousand forces. Elise told me that his name is Darius and that he was a normal Noxian general before he was empowered by either Swain, Le Blanc or the leaders of the Monarchs of the Darkness. According to that I’ve heard, Darius is now able to shot powerful rays out of dark energy which can kill dozens of soldiers in a second. Sylvanas told me that Illidan and a powerful individual who’s an inhabitant of the Shadow Isle will try to fight Darius and make him harmless, either they kill him or they will captivate him. I have a bad feeling about this but at least we stabilized the situation on the outermost defence circle around the Sunwell Plateau. Not a single enemy manged to broke through it._

 

 _Day 39 - Isel of Quel’Danas. Diary entry by Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner_.  
  
_I’m writing this apart from my daily reports because I can’t write everything I want to write in the report. The official version is that we managed to defend the Sunwell Plateau with the Sunwell in it, very well. Our enemies managed to destroy on of our forts in the east but our troops which were stationed hundred meters behind it on another fort with thick walls managed to stop them from coming close to the plateau. I managed to kill more than eight hundreds of humans in the last month and my invisible necromancers and val’kyries managed to raise a quarter of the fallen soldiers from both sides. With the help of a few powerful mages they managed to build a dome of illusion around the corpses so that our enemies and allies thought that these corpses were burned. The ones who were killed by my bow were raised into mindless ghouls but they others were raised as Forsaken with an own will. The mages brought them to Undercity and locked them into a gigantic hidden room._  
  
_I’m not sure how strong by bow is but I think I can take out demons without hitting my arrows in their heads. I will see how strong my bow really is when the Burning Legion will invade us sooner or later. I don’t have an exact number but I’m sure that we had taken down about twenty thousand enemies on Quel’Danas in total. Four thousands of them were raised by my val’kyries and necromancers. We lost three thousand soldiers in total on Quel’Danas, five hundred of them were raised._  
  
_More and more enemies appears out of nowhere, we haven’t really had pauses, the soldiers were taking potions which kept them awake but it will also harm their states of health. We were exchanging the troops which were fighting with the troops which were staying in the important cities. The soldiers who had fought for days without having long periods of sleep can get some sleep and a few days rest until they have to go back to the front. It’s weird that Noxus and Monarchs just attack the wells instead of all important cites and the wells. It’s good for us because with the troops we had sent to the wells we are outnumbering them so that they lose a lot more soldiers than us every day. I’m not sure how this will end, we know that our enemies can only sent their troops through a limited number of portals so that they can only send a small number of their real army from time to time. In total they are outnumbering us, that is why I secretly raise undead soldiers because we will need them for sure sooner or later._

 

 _Day 78 – Isle of Quel’Danas. Diary entry by Vereesa Windrunner_  
  
_The last forty days have been the roughest ones I ever have witnessed during a war. Our front line was swarmed with enemies and for each warrior we had killed, two others had taken his place. We don’t outnumber them anymore and they got constantly reinforcements. We are kill more of them than the kill soldiers from but because of the mass of enemies more soldiers are required at the forts. That meant that the soldiers’ pauses were shorter and more of our stationed troops in the most important cities had to come to support us. The enemies had sent a few hundreds of their elite soldiers to our fort. They were stronger than their normal soldiers and they killed more of our soldiers then the others but we managed to take them down with a bit more effort than the rest of their army._  
  
_The bow which was gifted to my dear sister scares me a bit. You should have seen what happened to the ones she had killed with it. Their souls are painfully ripped of their bodies and absorbed by the bow. It seems that it makes the bow stronger, hopefully it would be strong enough to kill the demons and every other powerful enemy which will attack us sooner or later. I’m sick of fighting the Burning Legion, I was happy that we had defeated them in the past. The thought about fighting them again makes me feel uncomfortable a bit. At least I have Rhonin by my side and together with Sylvanas and Alleria we will get through any future Burning Legion attack._  
  
_We keep burning our corpses and the corpses of our enemies so that no necromancer can raise them. I’m afraid that one day Sylvanas will send her val’kyries and raise our and their soldiers. It’s not that we don’t need these extra forces but I think the other leaders of our new formed military alliance won’t like that. I won’t judge Sylvanas if she would do that, we need every soldier we can get._

 

Day 89  
  
The alliance of Runeterra and Azeroth had managed to drive the Noxian and Monarch forces out of Quel’Danas and out of Suramar. They had waited for an entire week but no soldier had come back since their attack turned out to be failure. That meant that the Sunwell and the Nightwell were safe at first. Vereesa and the rest of the forces which were originally divided to defend the Sunwell were staying with two thousands of Sylvanas’ forces in Quel’Danas while Sylvanas will support Tyrande and Malfurion with the defence of Nordrassil.  
The first thing Sylvanas saw when she arrived with Elise and her troops about fifteen thousand soldiers at Nordrassil was the gigantic magical barrier which was created around gigantic world tree with the height of several hundred kilometers. The tree was surrounded by a lot of big mountain ranges. On top and in front of these mountain ranges were a lot of fortresses, walls and other defensive constructs built over the past few months. The night elves had managed to not let any attacker through their defence. The main fight took place in a deep valley which was also surrounded by mountain ranges. The valley was located on the west side of the world tree. Sylvanas and Elise climbed on top of a larger tower and observed the whole situation from above.  
  
They spotted tens of thousands of soldiers from both sides which were fighting against each other. On the, with blood drenched, ground beneath them laid tens of thousands of corpses, it seemed that the mages hadn’t got the time for burning all of these corpses. It seemed that the defenders will lose sooner or later without getting any reinforcements. Fortunately for them not only Sylvanas was here with her troops, King Anduin was also here. He and his troops of fifteen thousand alliance soldiers came out of an entrance, which was built in the mountains. They charged at the attackers which were fighting against the defenders around the ruins of a small temple.  
  
Sylvanas went back to her troops and gave them the order to follow her. She rushed with them to the next path and followed it until they arrived in the valley. She gave the order to attack and their soldiers charged at their enemies, roaring loudly to scare their enemies which surprisingly worked. The enemy soldiers which were in the near of Sylvanas’ forces were distracted for a small moment which gave most of the present defenders the opportunity to kill lot of them or at least hurt them badly. Almost one hundred attackers were killed by this distraction. Sylvanas soldiers began fighting with the attackers while Sylvanas was shooting arrows. Each arrow hit its target in a not well protected area on their bodies and killed them. The souls of the ones who were killed by Sylvanas arrows were ripped out of their bodies and flew to Sylvanas where they were absorbed by ‘Mejais’. Sylvanas felt that she and her bow’s power were significantly increased with each soul which was absorbed.  
  
Sylvanas looked around and spotted Elise who had summoned a bunch of explosive spiders which were about to crawl through the mass of enemies until the came to an area where only enemies were present. Elise had also summoned Arrachna who was shooting dark spheres at the approaching enemies. Elise created more non-explosive spiderlings which were attacking and poisoning their victims. The poison would weaken them or at best paralyzing them after a few seconds. Sylvanas kept shooting arrows and after a few minutes they heard an explosion far away from them. Elise couldn’t see how many enemies died by this explosion but she was sure that at least three hundred enemies were killed by this explosion. Sylvanas knew that her val’kyries were there and were about to secretly raise as many corpses as they can. Soon Sylvanas will have another undead army which she will use for an unexpected surprise attack when the enemies will send more soldiers.  
  
Sylvanas noticed a group of dozens Noxian soldiers which had fought their way through her forces and were about to charge at her. She didn’t hesitate and pulled a special arrow, which was longer and thicker, out of her quiver. She drew her bow which dissolved the arrow and replaced it with a green spectral arrow. Sylvanas shot the arrow at the approaching group, the arrow was split in several smaller arrows which pierced through the armor of the Noxians like through butter. The Noxians fell to the ground and Sylvanas observed fascinated how their souls were ripped out of their bodies.  
  
Sylvanas turned her head to the right side as she heard a loud furious roar. “KEEP FIGHTING COWARDS OR I WILL TEAR YOUR STUPID HEAD APART” a loud angry voice shouted and Elise knew immediately that it was the leader of the enemy army, General Darius. Elise know him as a cruel general who wouldn’t spare any of his enemies. Elise doesn’t know what kind of power the Monarchs had given him but she knew she shouldn’t underestimate him. Elise noticed that dozens of soldiers from both sides, which were only a few meters away from here, were pushed away by a powerful shockwave. Darius appeared and walked straight towards Elise.  
  
He wore a thick black armor, which was made out of a very firm material. His massive axe was made out of the same material and a large dark purple crystal which glowed dangerously, was built in the middle of the axe’s blade. The outline of the axe’s blade was formed like teeth from a saw blade. The lower part of his face was covered by a metal mask, his eyes his forehead and his backwards combed short black hair were exposed. Elise knew that he was furious because he had lost a lot of soldiers in the past three months without getting close to his target. Elise had never been scared about anyone in Noxus but this time seeing a furious empowered Darius scared her a bit. Sylvanas noticed that Elise was scared and she placed a hand on Elise left shoulder to calm her down. Elise looked at her smiling, kissing Sylvanas quickly before she prepared the summoning of more spiders.  
  
A few Forsaken and Alliance soldiers charged at Darius but he killed them with one single strike of his axe. Sylvanas notice that the crystal’s glowing went brighter for a few moment as the dead bodies of the soldier’s fell to the ground. Sylvanas knew immediately that his weapon also gets stronger by killing others. Darius grinned evilly and charged at Elise and shouted “I WILL KILL YOU NOW BECAUSE YOU BETRAYED NOXUS YOU TREADEROUS BITCH”. He was about to pierce his axe through her body but Sylvanas pushed him away with a powerful shock wave. He stood up as soon as he hit the ground. He lifted his left hand, the one which didn’t carried his axe, and shot a fireball at Elise. Elise managed to protect herself with a powerful barrier in the last moment, thanks to the Sun Disc of Ascension which gave her this kind of power.  
  
Sylvanas observed her surrounding and noticed fire war machines at the opposite side of the valley. She gave the invisible rogues behind her the signal that they should take care about these war machines. The rogues sneaked around the edges of the valley and they managed to destroy these war machines with special bombs. Darius, who had kept fighting Sylvanas and Elise other the past thirty minutes, roared in anger. He had only managed to take out dozens of soldiers who were standing in his way and he hurted Sylvanas and Elise with a few sphere explosions. But the injuries didn’t matter because a few druids and necromancers were healing them constantly. On the other side Elise and Sylvanas managed to destroy a part of his armor which protected the right side of his hip and hurt him with one of Sylvanas’ empowered arrows. The arrow didn’t seem to disturb him because he pulled it out like it was a toothpick.  
  
“ENOUGH WITH THIS BULLSHIT” Darius screamed and lifted his left hand, creating a powerful sphere behind the druids, which exploded and killed every single druid and necromancer which was busy with healing. Darius charged at Elise and swung his axe. Elise made a quick step to the left side. She dodged most of the axe but a tooth from the axe blade brushed against her and left a deep yawning wound in the right side of her hip. Elise stumbled backwards and almost fell but she was caught by Alleria Windrunner who appeared with Jaina and Turalyon out of nowhere.  
“Is everything okay?” Alleria asked looking at Elise and then at her sister. Both women nodded and looked at Darius who was staring at them.  
  
“Do you think I will retreat because you are outnumbering me? I have to disappoint you. A Noxian will never retreat. I will fight to my last breath” Darius hissed.  
“No” Jaina said calmly and pointed at the air “But you have to retreat because of these”. Darius looked into the skill and noticed that dozens of zeppelins armed with canons and guided by hundreds of fly machines flew above the world tree and started to bombard the Noxian and Monarch forces as they came closely too them. Hundreds of enemies were killed within a few moments and Darius’s eyes widened in disbelieve as he heard the loud sound of a Noxian horn which told their forces to retreat.  
  
“NO COWARDS YOU WON’T RETREAT! YOU WILL STAY AND FIGHT HERE UNTIL EITHER THEY DIE OR WE DIE” Darius shouted and pulled a Noxian soldier back who was about to drop his weapon and run. He pushed him roughly to the ground and held his axe in front of the man’s throat. “You will stay here coward”  
  
“But… the order... we should retreat”  
  
“I don’t care about the orders” Darius hissed and beheaded the man. He looked around only to notice that all of his soldiers ran towards the portals at the end of the valley. “Close the portals” Anduin shouted from the other side of the valley. Darius knew that this battle was over. Fighting the five persons in front of him would lead to his death. He didn’t want to retreat but he was smart enough to know that this was the only way to get out alive.  
  
“You may have won this battle but you will not win this war” Darius said and pulled a rune-stone out of his belt. The rune-stone started to glow and Darius disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sylvanas and the others observed how most of the enemy forces managed to get through the portals before they were closed by the Dalaran mages. About five hundred attackers had to stay in the valley and were captivated by the defending forces.  
  
“We have done it, we managed to defeat the first wave” Alleria said happily and hugged Sylvanas tightly.  
  
“This war is far from over” Sylvanas said and stroke her sister’s back.  
  
“I know but we managed to defend the three wells. We lost a lot of soldiers but we killed at least three times more of their soldiers” Alleria said and pulled back from the hug then she walked to her lover and kissed him. Elise rushed to Sylvanas, after she was healed by priests and pulled her in a passionate kiss. Sylvanas kissed her back, they shared a couple of minutes kissing before they pulled away and looked at Jaina, Alleria and Turalyon. “We should clear the battle field and either burn the corpses or bring them to a place where our enemies can’t reach them. It’s safer to burn them”. Alleria said.  
  
“Yes we should burn them, I don’t want to fight against a gigantic undead army. They are already outnumbering us, we shouldn’t give them more members for their Scourge army” Jaina responded.  
  
“Good then we should go back to our original defend targets. Who knows when our enemy will come back. Hopefully we and our soldiers can have a rest, most of our soldiers who have been fighting are exhausted” Sylvanas said and looked at her sister with a small smile formed on her lips. “I was assisting Vereesa during the battle. I think she wants so see you my dear sister”  
  
“Yes I will go to her for sure. Would you come with me?”  
  
“Of course but only a few days then I have to go make to Undercity and make sure that it is ready for a possible defended”  
  
“Fine let’s go” Alleria said as Jaina created a portal behind them. Sylvanas stepped through it with the others and arrived in front of the Sunwell Plateau where Vereesa was waiting with Rhonin.

* * *

 

 _Day 90- Summarizing military report by Khadgar_  
  
_We managed to defeat the first wave of enemies after three months of constantly fighting. We prevented that they come close to the three wells but that had its price. We lost about forty thousand soldiers and we have twenty thousand soldiers who are injured. But we managed to kill about one hundred and eighty thousand soldiers and we captivated a few thousands. We aren’t sure what we will do with these soldiers but we will imprison them for sure. Maybe we will interrogate them to gain useful information._  
  
_We also managed to destroy hundreds of enemy war machine, we lost only a dozen of our war machines. The commander of the first wave, Darius, managed to get away. He was by far stronger than every average enemy and it seems that he is also stronger than us before we got empowered by the Sun Disc of Ascension but I’m pretty sure that we will manage to defeat him. The heroes are going back to their assigned places which have to be defended. We don’t know when our enemy will strike back but I’m pretty sure that they won’t hesitate for too long._


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war continues. Second wave is coming.

_Day 135 – Isle of Quel’Danas. Report by Commander Vereesa Windrunner_

  
_They are back. After a pause of a month they are back and keep attacking the front defence line around the Sunwell Plateau since a week. They came with more soldiers and this time nobody will help us because Stormwind, Orgrimmar, Undercity, Demacia and the other important cities are getting attacked as well. My sister Warchief Sylvanas has written to me that the enemy forces which are attacking Undercity are smaller than the forces from the first wave but they are enough to keep her and her troops busy. We have a lot more trouble to repulse the soldiers of the second wave but at least we manage to not let our enemies through our defence line._

  
_We had to give up our first fort and withdraw to the second fort, a few hundred meters behind our first fort at the west side of the Sunwell Plateau. The first fort was almost completely destroyed by their war machines during the siege which lasted for a week. Most of the reinforcement troops on Azeroth are supporting us and the other wells but this time we won’t be able to repulse them without losing fewer soldiers then them._

_Day 142 – Undercity. Report by Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner_

  
_Undercity is getting attacked by the Burning Legion. Two weeks ago they had send their demons like felguards, wrath guards and fel beasts as cannon fodder together with their siege machines to test your defence. Thanks to the through magic empowered walls of Undercity we managed to kill thousands of them without losing a lot of troops. We also managed to destroy their siege machines before they could fire at us, thanks to the troops which were hidden beneath the ground. They came out and destroyed the siege machines when most of the demons were trying to climb on the Undercity’s walls._

  
_Five days later dozens of fel reavers and gigantic machines, which were empowered by the deadly fel magi, appeared out of nowhere. It was impossible to get close to them because they were constantly emitting green fel smoke which would kill any living or undead creature which would be exposed to it for too long. We managed to destroy them with our canons but one of them came close to the east side of Undercity and damaged the outermost wall._

  
_We had also spotted a few necromancers from the Scourge. Fortunately we had been able to take them out before they had raised our fallen troops. They had even tried to raise theri fallen demons. I didn’t know that demons can be raised in undead but their necromancers and val’kries seemed to be special. They could also just have tried to revive them with fel magic. I’m not pretty sure if they really are able to do that but what I know was that we should prevent them from that._

  
_A few of our warlocks were able to burn the bodies of the demons with fel magic to make sure that no one can bring them back. As far as I know the fallen demons return to the twisting nether and will regenerate over years but these demons are different. They are stronger and their bodies weren’t dissolved when they die. That means they don’t return to the twisting nether and won’t regenerate. That’s why their necromancers and warlocks have been trying to revive them._  
_We will keep defending Undercity, as long as we destroy their siege machines it won’t be a problem but the demons are keeping us busy so that we can’t send troops to the wells._

  
_Day 145 – Stormwind. Report by King Anduin Wrynn_

  
_The Scourge had arrived a few weeks ago and kept attacking Stormwind city since then. They are attacking through the see, through the air and through the land but they aren’t getting much. We lost a few dozen soldiers in the past weeks and killed tens of thousands undead Scourge soldiers. They send everything they got at us. War machines, nerubians, gargoyles, wraiths, banshees and even flesh titans were attacking us. The siege is far from over because their necromancers are raising groups of their fallen soldiers. They are well guarded and protected by magical barriers and spells so that even our best assassins aren’t able to get close to them without getting killed._

  
_We are doing pretty well with defending Stormwind, we didn’t not allow that their siege and war machines damages the defence walls of Stormwind city. Scouts also spotted the commanders of this siege. Blood Queen Lana’thel, Vladimir and Anub’arak are staying like cowards behind their troops and do nothing except observing the siege. Real commanders fight with their soldiers, maybe not on the front line but at least they fight with them. The training with Leona is paying out. I can now use the light as a deadly weapon against these undead creatures. I can take out fifty skeletons with one single spell and it don’t even drain a lot of my power anymore. We will defend Stormwind but we also have to be prepared for everything and we shouldn’t underestimate our enemies. I can’t say how many undead creatures are attacking us because with each creature we kill, two more appears and take its place but as long as they don’t get inside Stormwind city all should be fine._

  
_Day 151 – Shurima. Report by Emperor Azir_

  
_To summarize our situation I want to tell that we are fine. My once friend and now arch rival Xerath is attacking us with Nasus’s brother Renekton and a gigantic army of soldiers. Their forces are strong but with my sand soldiers and the power from the Sun Disc of Ascensions we can defend Shurima without any problems. Nasus had fought alone with our mercenary army for the first few days until my summoning spell was completed. I had summoned four hundred thousand sand soldiers and twenty thousand elite sand soldiers after a summoning process of three days. These sand soldiers will last until their bodies are getting destroyed by our enemy”. These soldiers don’t have a time limit like the soldiers I summon with a quick hand gesture without the power of the Sun Disc._

  
_We decimated their forces without losing many of these mercenaries or my soldiers but more and more enemy soldiers are coming. They even came with siege machines which fired at the walls of the Shuriman capital city. They damaged the wall in the north a bit but we managed to destroy the siege machines and the best builders in Shurima managed to repair the damaged wall in the last week. The only problem is Xerath. I thought he wouldn’t be a threat for us but his powerful lightning bolts keep decimating my sand soldiers. I can re-summon them but that mean I can’t fight because I’m busy with summoning. We have to take him out as soon as possible. I will captivate him and then he will get a just punishment for betraying me more than one tim_ e.

 

Day 150 – Undercity

  
“Keep firing” Sylvanas shouted as she ran past the archers and mages which hide behind the battlements of the Undercity’s walls in the south and waited for the right moment to shot their arrows or fireballs at a bunch of enemies. Sylvanas fired an arrow without clearly aiming while she was running and hit a large demon in the head. The arrow killed him and the demon fell onto a smaller demon, squashing him with his weight. She pulled another arrow out of her quiver and shot it at a three headed core hound which was about to bite of the head of a Forsaken warrior. Fortunately for the warrior, Sylvanas killed the core hound first before it was able to harm the Forsaken. Lucky for her, her bow reproduces arrows out of the souls of its victims, so she would never get out of arrows if she keeps killing enemies. She would have definitely got out of arrows if she would have used her old bow.

  
She didn’t count how many demons she had killed in the past month but she was sure that she had killed at least a few thousands. She had started a contest with Elise, the winner who will kill the most enemies until end of the war had to do one entire week what the other one was telling her. Sylvanas didn’t know how many enemies Elise had taken down but she was pretty sure that she won’t lose against Elise. The activities she can do to with Elise and the things she can do to her always drew a smile to Sylvanas face when she was thinking about it. Of course it will be naughty things and activities, Sylvanas couldn’t wait to see Elise wearing attractive and erotic outfits. But now was not the time to think about that. Sylvanas had to stay focused because this battle was not as easy as it seemed.

  
They may defend Undercity without letting it getting damaged but that doesn’t mean that the victory was near. More and more demon’s step out of portals or appear out of nowhere. These demons keep attacking the forces of Undercity in front of the main gate. The portals were well guarded so it was impossible for mages to get closer and try to close them. At least Sylvanas val’kyries and necromancer kept raising the fallen soldiers so that Sylvanas didn’t lost too many of her forces. Unfortunately she had not enough warlock’s to revive the fallen demons but these warlocks made at least sure that most of the demons were burned by fell fire so that they couldn’t be revived by the enemy warlocks.

  
Sylvanas ran to the tower on the left front corner of the outmost walls, firing arrows and killing dozens of demons with her splitting arrows. She created a sphere out of dark magic and let it explode in a mass of demons. It killed hundreds of them and burned their corpses through fel magic. She arrived at the tower and checked if it was still manned with Elise and her spell casting spiders. Sylvanas was glad that it was. Elise was firing dark spheres and fel fireballs at these demons, killing half a dozen with each spell.

  
Elise smiled as she spotted Sylvanas and nodded her head quickly, which told Sylvanas that she should come over to her. Sylvanas rushed to Elise and gave her a quick kiss. Elise pointed at a spot in the mass of enemies, a few hundred meters away from the main gate of Undercity. Sylvanas looked in the direction Elise was pointing and spotted Darius with a thing which looked more like a monster than a man. Its muscles were of enormous size and were looking unnatural, probably caused by steroids or an untested substance. The creature’s neon blue tongue was hanging out of its jaw and it only had a couple of teeth left. The creature, in Piltover and Zaun known as Dr. Mundo was fighting with a huge cleaver which was almost as large as his upper body. Dr. Mundo was hacking through the undead and living soldiers like they were butter, killing half a dozen with one quick blow.

  
Darius was killing his enemies by beheaded them with his axe or vertically splitting them in two halves. A dozens of alliance soldiers, mostly humans, charged at him but they were slaughtered by the Noxian general with a quick blow. These two warriors were too far away from Sylvanas, so that she couldn’t hit them. The last time she had fought against Darius he had used his own soldiers as a shield against her arrow and even as an arrow hit him it didn’t hurt him a lot. This time her bow was a lot stronger and she was pretty sure that she could hurt him badly if she hits a well-aimed shot. Darius seemed to know that, that’s why he stayed behind and just killed the ones who were either brave or dumb enough to attack him.

  
“Sylvanas look” Elise hissed. Sylvanas looked at Elise who was pointing at something in the north-west direction of Undercity. Sylvanas turned her head and saw at what Elise was pointing. It was a gigantic fel reaver which was double as large as the walls of Undercity and its armor seemed to be a lot firmer than the normal fel reavers because it was taking hits from the Undercity cannons without getting really damaged. “FOCUS ON THE GIGANTIC FEL REAVER” Sylvanas shouted and fired explosive arrows at the fel reaver as it came closer. She noticed soon enough that her arrows didn’t seem to bother or damage the fel reaver. It came closer, accidently squashing a few demon and defenders on its way. It take a direct cannon hit in its head but it kept walking like nothing happened although the cannon hit had left a small hole in its head.

  
The fel reaver arrived at the west wall and destroyed one of the wall’s turrets with its foot, killing two dozen archers and a few mages with it. Sylvanas had studied the reaver while she was firing arrows at a few demons, killing them with ease. She had noticed that this reaver seemed to be manned and the only way to take it down would be to kill its crew. She had also noticed that it didn’t emitted fel smoke around its head, it only emitted fel smoke around its legs. Sylvanas transformed to a banshee and flew with an incredible speed to the fel reaver and landed on top of its head.

  
She transformed back and jumped through the hole, which was large enough for her, and landed in the cockpit. She spotted a few servants of the Burning Legion, which looked like mutated goblins, which stood in front of a large control instrument. She killed all servants and rushed to the control instrument. She didn’t know how to stop it because they were so many buttons and levers that it was impossible for Sylvanas to find the right button or level in short time. She looked at the piece of glass above the control instrument and noticed that the fel reaver walked toward the next turret.

  
“Fuck” Sylvanas hissed, observing the buttons and looking for the right one but it was still unclear for her which button would do what. She pressed a random button and noticed that the reaver’s moving speed was increased. “Damn it” she hissed and pressed another button. The fel reaver stopped and lifted his right leg then it stamped on the ground and killed a bunch of demons. Sylvanas pressed another button, hoping that it’s not the self-destruction button, as badly as she wanted to destroy it, an explosion so nearly to the walls of Undercity would not only heavily damage them, it would also kill a large amount of defenders. Sylvanas pressed another button and noticed through the vision glass that the fel reaver turned around and started to run towards the enemy backline. She noticed that a few demons and the mutated goblin-like servants were about to reach the fel reaver’s cockpit. Sylvanas panicked at first but then calmed down as she spotted the button which would blow up the fel reaver in thirty seconds.

  
She pressed the button and ran to the hole in the cockpit. She transformed to a banshee and flew as fast as it was possible back to the main gate of the Undercity outermost walls. She killed the demons which were getting close to the cockpit while she was flying. She arrived at the main gate and heard the expected loud explosion. She looked around and noticed the fel reaver’s remains which fell to the ground. She spotted that the explosion had left a crater with a radius a few hundred meters and the ground, were the fel reaver had been standing, was burned. Sylvanas suggested that thousands of demons were killed by this explosion. She noticed a few much smaller fel reaver which sprinted towards the main gate. All of these fel reavers were taken down by the Undercity cannons except one purple fel reaver which came dangerously close to the main gate. It hadn’t the chance to extend its big claws to the gate’s door because Sylvanas flew to the cockpit, blasted a hole in it and threw a bomb in the cockpit. She covered a physical barrier on the hole, which made sure that the passengers wouldn’t be able to throw the bomb out. Sylvanas teleport on top of the main gate, in the last moment before the bomb exploded and blew the fel reaver’s upper body up. The reaver fell backwards and landed on top of a few demons, squashing them with its heavy weight.  
“That was awesome sweetheart. This looked so badass and awesome” Elise said, patting Sylvanas left shoulder.

  
“Thank you. I have a bad feeling that more of those will come sooner or later” Sylvanas said and looked at a female rogue which appeared next to her.

  
“Warchief, we spotted three gigantic portals in the middle of Brill. They have the city under their control and they are using it as base for their troops”

  
“So their base is only a few thousand meters away from us… We have to drive them back and retake Brill sooner or later or they will summon more forces. Collect the best rogues and mages we have and try to close these portals” Sylvanas ordered.

  
“As you wish Warchief” the woman said and vanished in the shadows.

 

_Day 153 – Suramar. Report by Alleria Windrunner._

  
_Our enemies are tired of sending their troops to the Nighthold. They tried as hard as they could to get even close to the Nightwell during the past month but we managed to smash every of their attacking forces. I have expected that the average Noxian soldier would be stronger but we dealt with them very well without losing too many soldiers._

  
_Today the Monarchs had sent their elite warriors. They were stronger by a lot than their average soldiers and they were stronger than our average soldiers. It had been only a few thousands but had they managed to get in the Nighthold. We had managed to kill most of them before they got close to the Nightwell. A few hundreds of them survived and retreated. We lost five hundred soldiers today , most of them were nightbornes but we managed to kill four thousand elite warriors and two thousand normal warriors with the help of our traps. We had been in the majority, plus our enemy didn’t know the areas in which we fought them. Their leader was a green slimy creature which was only a bit larger than an average elf. It wore a wooden mask which looked like a face, the eyes of the face glowed red. The creature was throwing slimy balls at our solders, which dissolved their armor and hurt them badly. I don’t know out of which kind of slime the creature consisted but it seems that the slime had a corrosive effect._

  
_Turalyon managed to cut his sword through its chest but it didn’t seem to have bothered the creature. It remained unharmed after Turalyon had pulled it out, even fire magic was useless against it and he protected itself with a barrier every time a mage tried to attack it with an ice spell. I assume that it is weak against ice techniques, that’s why it is forming barriers around it whenever an ice technique was flying towards it. The creature had disappeared after it had noticed that all of its warriors were gone. I’m pretty sure that it isn’t gone. It will come back and this time it will come back with more soldiers._

 

Day 179 – Suramar - Nighthold

  
Alleria stood with an army of five thousand archers at the end of the main corridor on a higher platform. The corridor was very wide and would lead to the Nighthold’s entrance hall. Turalyon and Arator stood in front of the platform with an army of twenty thousand melee combat fighters. They waited patiently for the approaching enemies who will soon open the main gate and will be surprised by a gigantic volley of arrows. The mass of enemies had been drastically increased from thirty thousand soldiers to almost sixty thousand soldiers in the past few days. The mass of enemies had forced Alleria and the other defenders to give up the defend points outside the Nighthold and turn inside. The fight in the building’s walls would be a huge advantage for the defenders because the superior number of the attackers wouldn’t matter at first because the entire enemy army couldn’t fit in the main corridor.

  
Alleria heard a loud cracking sound and knew that the enemy forces were using a battering ram to break through the massive main door. Alleria turned her head a bit and noticed that some of their archers were a bit nervous, the hands of a few of them were shaking a bit.  
“Do not fear our enemies, the may be more but their entire army wouldn’t fit in here. If we keep fighting in this corridor we have a chance. Don’t be afraid, do not fear our enemy. Just stay calm and fight for our homes, for our families and our loved ones. Fight for Azeroth, for Runeterra and for the entire universe. Together we will win and defend the Nightwell at any cost. FOR AZEROTH” Alleria shouted and drew her bow.

  
The archers mimicked her actions and aimed at the main door. The loud bumping of the battering ram went louder and more frequently but Alleria didn’t lose her mind and stayed calm. She knew as she heard a much louder crack that the ram had broken through the main door and loud shouts were hearable as a group of a few thousand normal Noxian soldiers and soldiers of the Monarchs. The attackers were greeted by a volley of arrows which decimated over a half of the first group within the first few seconds. The next group came through the main gate and charged with the first group at the defenders which blocked their way through the staircase to the top of the platform.

  
The fight between the melee attackers and melee defenders was a bloody massacre. Within a few hours the defending forces in front of the platform were annihilated until less than half of their original forces were still alive. The defending melees and the archers managed to decimate the attacking forces until only a third was left but they were still more attackers then defenders left in the corridor. A few dozen attackers had managed to break through the defending lines, fortunately for the archers they were taken down by their arrows before they could reach the platform.

  
The slimy creature appeared out of nowhere and fired a ray of disgusting green slime at Turalyon and his fighters. The ray hit half of remaining forces but missed Turalyon only by a hair’s breadth. The soldiers which had been hit by the ray of slime were found a few seconds later on the floor, winding and crying out in pain. Their skin, flesh and bones were slowly dissolved which caused that dozens of the other defenders at to vomit at the disgusting and horrible looking remains of these soldiers. Alleria noticed that this creature wore a different face this time. The wooden face looked like the face of an elf, a familiar elf. Alleria’s breath stopped as she recognized the face’s owner. It was just an image of the real face but it still shocked to see the wooden version of Sylvanas’ face worn by this disgusting creature.  
“Why are you wearing a wooden mask which looked like my sister’s face?” Alleria asked aroused by anger and worry for her little sister.

  
“Because I want to have her face. It is a nice face. I want to have it so badly and I will take it after I have taken yours” the slimy creature said with a husky voice.

  
“I won’t allow that. You won’t either take my face or hers”

  
The creature started to laugh. Its laughing was so shrill that most of the elves had to put her hands on her ears to bear this terrible sound. “I am known as the Face collector and your faces will soon belong to my collection” the slimy creature said and stroke its mask carefully. The mask started to glow and the creature continued laughing but this time with a much deeper voice. Its entire body glowed and changed its form and size. Alleria couldn’t believe that the Face collector had chosen to take appearance of her sister Sylvanas in the approaching fight against her. “I am no one and at the same time I am everyone” the Face Collector said with Sylvanas’ deep voice.

  
“Let’s see who is the better archer of us sister” the Face Collector said and drew Sylvanas old bow.

  
“You are not my sister” Alleria shouted out enraged.

  
“But soon I will be” the Sylvanas copy said and shot an arrow at Alleria.


	22. Chapter 22

“I won’t allow that you will either hurt Sylvanas or me” Alleria said and dodged the arrow which hit an archer behind her instead.

“You won’t be able to stop me sister. I was always the strongest of us, especially after I was raised” the Sylvanas copy said and drew her bow again.

“You ARE NOT Sylvanas. What are you? One of Le Blanc’s creations?”

“No my transformation power is even better than Le Blanc’s. I can copy not only the appearance I copy the entire body of my targets and the powers and their memories. Technically I’m your sister”

 “You don’t act like my sister you fool and your eyes are glowing green instead of red and you are caring her old bow instead of her new one. Stop talking this trash and fight me in your original form” Alleria said and shot a, with magic empowered, arrow at the cheap imitation of her sister. The fake Sylvanas jumped to the left side with the intention to dodge the arrow but the arrow changed it heading after it passed her. The arrow’s speed was increased by a lot and it hit the fake Sylvanas in the left shoulder. The fake Sylvanas pulled the arrow out, green thick blood flew out instead of Sylvanas’ normal black blood. The fake Sylvanas drew her bow and aimed at Alleria, although she shouldn’t be able to move her left shoulder with this wound. The arrow she shot at Alleria would have hit her and would have hurt her badly if Turalyon hadn’t been able to destroy the arrow with a precious sword blow. The remains of the arrow were dissolved as they hit the ground.

The fake Sylvanas was about to drew her bow again but Turalyon prevented that she shot another arrow by teleporting in front of her and piercing his sword through her abdomen. Because the Face Collector had copied Sylvanas entire body instead of only her look he suffered the pain an undead would suffer if it would have been hit by his rune sword which was empowered by powerful light spells. The pain was unbearable at first but it strength decreased after the fake Sylvanas had managed to pull the sword out of her body and kick Turalyon with his sword away. Turalyon got up to his feet very quickly and shot a ray of light at the fake Sylvanas. Alleria had empowered her next arrow with a lot of light magic. Her lover had tough her the a few light magic techniques after Alleria had gain the power of controlling the light by the Sun Disc of Ascension.

The arrow hit the fake Sylvanas right in the chest in the area were her heart was and came out of her back. “If I would be still alive you would have killed me because you would have destroyed my heart. But I’m not alive and fortunately I don’t have a heart. You forgot that I’m a heartless monster” she said.

“Sylvanas is not a monster… not anymore at least” Alleria responded.

“The fact that I am your sister blinds you. I AM A MONSTER. I killed innocent people and I will do it again after we are done with you and the other defenders of Azeroth and Runeterra” the fake Sylvanas shouted and pulled the arrow out of her chest, winching in pain during that process.

“She had changed and you are not her. You are an evil version of her, the version she would have be become if she hadn’t met Elise on Peresia. You look like her but you are not her and I won’t spare you, you sick bastard” Alleria shouted and drew her bow.

“You can’t change your inevitable destiny” the fake Sylvanas said and appeared in front of Alleria. Alleria wasn’t able to react fast enough and the fake Sylvanas was able to ram a small dagger in her abdomen and push her to the ground. Turalyon appeared behind her and caught her before she hit the ground. He drew the dagger out and was about to heal the wound as an firm shoe hit him in the face. He stumbled backwards, groaning in pain while he held his left hand in front of his noise which was broken for sure. Alleria dropped to the ground, blood floated out of the small wound in her abdomen. The fake Sylvanas stepped close to Alleria and leaned over her. “You are weak sister, you are a shame for our family, mother wouldn’t be proud of you and what would our brother Lirath say if he would see you in your condition”    

“He would say fuck you” Alleria shouted angry and pulled a dagger out of her belt and stabbed it in the left eye of the fake Sylvanas. “AHHH YOU FILTY WHORE” the fake Sylvanas shouted and stumbled backwards, pulling the dagger out of her eye. Green thick blood floated out of her damaged eye. Alleria transformed to her void elf form and noticed that the Face Collector didn’t have the ability to regenerate. She knew she had to destroy his body although it would be hard to kill him while he had Sylvanas’ look.

“You will pay for soiling my sister’s name and using her appearance. I won’t forgive you for saying that she is a bad person” Alleria said and hit the Face collector with another arrow, but this time in the neck. The fake Sylvanas spit a lot of blood out. Alleria appeared in front of the copy of her sister and send her with a forceful kick to the ground.

“Turalyon please finish him… I can’t… I know this is not Sylvanas but I still can’t” Alleria said. 

“I don’t mind if you look away baby” Turalyon said and stepped to his lover.

“No I have to watch it”

“You won’t kill me Alleria, honey. I am your sister” the fake Sylvanas said, her only left eye was widened in shock and fear.

“You are NOT my sister. Stop saying that!” Alleria said. He was still angry and looked at Turalyon who calmed her down with a warm smile. He stabbed his sword through the fake Sylvanas’ body and with Alleria he watched how the appearance of Sylvanas was dissolved quickly until the slimy body of the Face Collector was visible. Turalyon stabbed his sword deeper in his body and the Face Collector began to scream with a shrill and almost unbearable voice. The two lovers observed his slow and painful death, the Face Collector was dissolved slowly and painfully until only a green slimy puddle was left of him, the wooden face of Sylvanas was swimming in it.

“You should tell Sylvanas about this. I think she should know what had happened here” Turalyon said and looked at his beloved.

“Yes I should” Alleria responded, starring in the air unable to assimilate the events which had happened a few moments ago.

 

_Day 210 – Undercity. Report by Commander Elise Kythera._

_The last two months had been rougher than I had thought. The Burning Legion had constantly attacked us without letting us any respites. These demons kept charging and acting as cannon fodder while their fel reavers and war machines tried to destroy our defence. Day 199 was the roughest of all because dozens of gigantic fel reavers charged at us in the course of the day. Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner had managed to take down half of them while our cannons and my explosive spiders had taken down the rest of them._

_All in all we managed to defend Undercity very well expect that our enemy nearly managed to destroy a large part of the Undercity’s wall with a large fel bomb. Our warlords and mages had managed to shift it elsewhere. The fel bomb exploded outside of Undercity, killing a lot of demons with it but we also lost hundreds of Forsaken and humans because of the explosion._

_Darius and that thing from Zaun were fighting in the front lines against our soldiers. They are a big threat to us because they had killed thousands of our soldiers in the last two months without getting really hurt because they were constantly protected by magical barriers from their spell casters. But yesterday our rogues had managed to take out these spell caster so that Darius and this thing who called himself ‘Dr. Mundo’ were unprotected. Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner had used the opportunity to fight against them. I had assisted her by distracting Dr.Mundo. It was a rough fight because every time I had wounded him his body had regenerated and healed the wound. But at least I had distracted him long enough.  Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner on the other side managed to hit an arrow in Darius left eye, who had to retreat for this time._

_Today I haven’t seen him on the battle field. I’m not sure if he comes back in the next time with only one eye but I’m pretty sure that he will come back as soon as he gets used to fight with only one eye. Darius is not the person who gives up that easily. He will come back and try to have his revenge on the Warchief. But I won’t allow that. If he dares to come back we will finally kill him… or at least captivate him. I’m not sure how many troops of the Burning Legion but we have killed a few tens thousands of them and we lost about ten thousand soldiers since the first siege day._

_Day 235 – Stormwind City_

“STAY TOGETHER. HOLD THE DEFENCE SOLDIERS” King Anduin Wrynn shouted and shot a ray of light at small group of skeletons which would have approached him. He was defending the south entrance of Stormwind City and the valley of honour with about forty thousand soldiers. The rest of the remaining one hundred thousand soldiers in Stormwind city either defended the harbour in the city’s west or they repulsed gargoyles which came from the east and trying to attack Stormwind from the air. The south entrance was under attack by a never ending mass of undead creatures like skeletons, nerubian, zombies or wraiths.

Anduin spotted the last remaining val’kyr of this Scourge army. The val’kyr flew behind the two leaders of this Scourge army, Vladimir and Blood Queen Lana’thel. Anduin hadn’t recognized Vladimir at first because he looked different than the vision Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner had shown him. Instead of his red aristocrat clothes he wore a firm silver coloured armor which covered his entire body except for his head. His hair was longer and the silver tone was a bit darker, his eyes glowed red and in his chest plate was built-in a glowing dark red crystal. His red cape reached to his feet and the blood ball which floated above his left hand was larger by a lot than usual. Anduin suggested that he was empowered by Lana’thel and the Monarchs of the Darkness.

Anduin was hacking through a bunch of skeletons with his father’s sword Shalamayne while he was observing every move Vladimir and Blood Queen Lana’thel were doing. Vladimir was killing Alliance soldiers with tides of blood and blood spheres. He drained the blood out of the ones he had killed which made him stronger. Lana’thel was casting similar spells and shadow bolts at Anduin’s forces.  Anduin knew that they had to eliminated or at least captivated them as soon as possible if he wants to defeat this Scourge army.

Anduin heard the loud screams of a few soldiers and turned immediately in the direction where the screams came from. He spotted a very thick and ugly abomination which was squashing five soldiers with his bare hands. His abomination had five heads and eight arms, it was a miracle that its little fat legs carried its entire body. Anduin looked around and spotted Genn Greymane who fought in his worgen form and tore the heads of a few zombies apart from their bodies. Anduin focused his power and shot a ray of light at the abomination which hit the first head and annihilated it. The screams from the four other heads were so loud that the soldiers who stood next to it had to press their hands on her ears, which lead to their death because the undead attackers didn’t hesitate and slaughtered them. Anduin commanded everyone to stay away from this abomination.

Anduin waited until all of his soldiers got away from the abomination then he charged at it, ready to cut off every single head. The abomination moved two of its eight arms and tried to grab the young king but Anduin was faster and cut the two hands of these arms off. The monsters screams went louder but Anduin managed to bear them, he used his abilities as a priest and silenced each of its left heads so that they weren’t anymore able to let out any sound. Anduin jumped on one of his arms and rushed to the monsters most left shoulder. He cut the second head off and burned the fifth head with his holy light. He rushed to the third head and rammed his sword in its skullcap, destroying its brain. He teleported to the fourth head and also cut it off.  He jumped from the monsters body and divided the monsters body with a swift empowered sword blow. The two halves fell backwards and squashed a dozen of skeletons. He burned the abomination’s corpse and the corpses of those which had been squashed by it. Anduin divided his sword in two equal smaller swords and killed every undead creature which dared to attack him.

He turned around and noticed the mass of over five hundred undead creatures which were about to charge at him, he know that he wouldn’t be able to beat them alone without getting killed. Fortunately he wasn’t alone. Almost one thousand of his soldiers passed him and prevented that these undead creatures came close to him.

“FOR THE ALLIANCE. FOR AZEROTH AND RUNETERRA” Anduin shouted and charged at a nearby nerubian. He cut its legs off at first and then its ugly head. He sprinted to a small group of necromancers and killed them before they were able to do something against him or raise the fallen soldiers and creatures from both sides. Greymane appeared next to him and said” My king the Banshee Queen had sent two of her val’kries to Stormwind city”.

“She did what?” Anduin asked in disbelieve.

“One of them is raising soldiers in the near of the harbour but they are fighting on our side. The other one is a few hundred meters behind us and also raises soldiers”

“I can’t believe that she ordered that” Anduin said a bit angry.

“I can’t believe that either but with these additional troops our chance of victory will be increased by a lot. It seemed that this new Forsaken have an visible red blue aura which is wrapped around their bodies so that we don’t mix them up with the Scourge soldiers” Greymane explained.

“We can debate about this topic with her when the war is over. But now we have to win this battle, we don’t have time for that” Anduin said and performed a powerful healing spell which healed all wounded soldiers in a radius of five meters around him. He channelled this spell until all soldiers in this radius were healed then he shot a ray of light at a nearing group of zombies, killing all of them and burning their bodies.

“We have to take down their val’kyr but if we want to do that we have to captivate or kill Vladimir and Lana’thel first” Anduin said and looked at the two he was talking about who were only a hundred meters away from him. Vladimir kept slaughtering Anduin’s soldiers by draining every drop of blood out of their bodies while Lana’thel destroyed the bodies of her enemies with powerful shadow abilities.

 Anduin and his soldiers fought her way through the mass of enemies. They killed a few thousands of them and burned their bodies within two hours of fighting but they also lost a few hundred of their soldiers. This battle was an entire massacre but with the support of the freshly raised Forsaken Anduin and his soldier had the upper hand. Anduin was very close to Vladimir and he wanted to attack him so badly but he stayed by his soldiers because he had noticed that the Scourge got reinforcements in form of ten thousand freshly raised soldiers. Anduin knew that this battle will last for at least two more months if this Scourge army keeps getting reinforcements.

“Greymane stay close to me we have to try to get close to the val’kyr and take her out or they will beat us in the end if the val’kyr keeps raising undead creatures”

“I won’t leave your side” Greymane responded.

“That was what I wanted to hear” Anduin said and charged at the abomination which was very close to him.

 

_Day 235 Demacia_

“Fall back. We have to regroup at the second wall or we all will get slaughtered with we keep fighting like this” King Jarvan shouted and rammed his lance through the chest of a Noxian soldier who had tried to kill him. He walked backwards, making sure that his soldiers followed him. The Noxian forces had managed with the help of the forces of the Monarch of the Darkness and their war machines, mostly catapults, to break through the outermost wall of Demacia. The attackers had poured in the city after a huge hole was blasted in the wall in the near of the main gate. Fortunately there was still a second wall which prevented that the attackers could harm the citizens of the Demacian capital city.

Most of Jarvan’s soldiers were split and had to fight against a greater number of enemies. Jarvan knew that his troops had to fall back and retake a military tactical formation. He turned his head and spotted hundreds of his soldiers which were waiting for him in front of the gate of the second wall. He eliminated another Noxian soldier and another one as he increased his walking speed, he still walked backwards and not allowed that he was getting backstabbed by an assassin. As he reached the gate he spotted the commander of the enemy forces who stood a few hundred meters away from him. It was the undead colossus Sion who was responsible for the death of Jarvan’s great-grand father Jarvan the first. He was killed in the same battle but was reviewed decades by Swain with the help of the blood of Jarvan the fourth.

Sion was over two meters large, his body was very muscular and his upper body was exposed. His skin was very pale, almost grey. In his bald head stuck a small dagger with red long and thin flag attached to it. The crown from Jarvan the first served as his lower jaw. Sion carried a massive axe in his right hand which was as large as his entire body.

Sion stood next to the hole in the first wall and cut the body of a Demacian soldier in two halves. He turned around and beheaded a Forsaken who had tried to backstab him. “You are weaker versions of me” Sion hissed with a dangerous deep voice and squashed the body of the dead Forsaken with his left feet. He turned around and shot a deadly glare at Jarvan. The Demacian Prince had recollected most of his troops and the reinforcement troops. Twenty thousand soldiers stood in front of the main gate of the second wall while a few more thousands stood on the wall or were hidden in turrets and firing arrows, magic shots, or bullets at the approaching enemies. Most of them hit their targets and killed or at least wounded them. The defensive war machines on top of the first wall around the main gate had been destroyed. Two cannons stood on two turrets next to the main gate of the second wall. Although the cannons, the archers and mages were constantly firing at the intruders the mass of enemies didn’t seem to decrease significantly.

“JARVAN I KILL YOU LIKE YOUR GREAT GRAND FATHER AND USE YOUR CROWN AS MY NEW LOWER JAW” Sion shouted and charged with his soldiers towards Jarvan and his soldiers. As the attackers passed half of the way Jarvan lifted his left arm and shouted “Now”.  The bombs which were buried beneath the ground exploded and killed hundreds of the enemy soldiers instantly. The explosion was deafening and caused that a lot of these attackers were stunned or distracted for a few moments. The archers and mages used this opportunity to kill a large amount of these enemy soldiers because most of the attacking soldiers stood on her spots and did nothing because they were too shocked or surprised.

“Jarvan come here you coward and don’t fight like pussy. Stop killing my soldiers with your unfair tricks and fight me like a man” Sion groaned and walked towards Jarvan, killing each soldier who dared to approach him with a quick strike with his massive axe.

“We both have a score to settle, you killed my great grand-father and I will avenge his death today butcher” Jarvan said and waited that Sion made the first move.

“Come here coward. I wasn’t able to kill your father or your grandfather. I wish I could have killed both of them” Sion shouted and increased his running speed. Jarvan snarled furious and sprinted towards him. Sion tried to split Jarvan’s body with a shift axe strike but the Demacian King dodged it by jumping to the side. He pierced the tip of his lance through Sion’s forearm which carried the axe but it didn’t seem to bother him. Not a single sound slipped out of the juggernaut’s cold lips. Sion tried to grab Jarvan with his free hand but the King made another side step and pulled the tip of his lance out of Sion’s forearm. Instead of Jarvan Sion grabbed an Alliance soldier and crushed his skull like an overripe fruit. THe soldier hadn’t got the time to scream because his head was gone within less than a second. Blood squirted out the remains of his head and Sion dropped the soldier to the ground and tried to grab Jarvan again.

 Jarvan was too fast for him again and rammed his lance in Sion’s left foot after he had dodged the grabbing attack. Sion groaned but not in pain. He groaned in anger and the red glow of his eyes became darker and more intensive. Jarvan empowered his lance with holy light which hurt Sion’s skin and flesh very badly. This time Sion groaned in pain, he tried to push Jarvan away but the Demacian King rammed his lance deeper in the juggernaut’s feet. “YOU BASTARD” Sion shouted enraged and threw Jarvan with a forceful punch away. Sion tried to pull the lance out of his feet but he wasn’t able to touch it more than a second because the holy light burned hurt his skin very badly. “I FEEL… NO PAIN” Sion shouted and tried to remove the lance but it stuck to deep in his flesh and was impossible for him to pull it out. Sion didn’t hesitate and cut his own foot of with his axe. He red barrier wrapped itself around his body which radiated a red visible aura.

“DIE JARVAN DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Sion yelled as his charge in an incredible speed at the King, although one off his feet was cut off. Jarvan managed to jump away in the last moment before the angry juggernaut would have hit him. Instead Sion collided with a bunch of Demacian soldiers. The collision killed most of these soldiers immediately. The ones who had survived the collision were squashed against the wall behind them as Sion crashed in the wall and damaged it heavily. The barrier had protected him so that he hadn’t harmed himself with this action.

Sion charged at Jarvan again but this time he didn’t miss him. Jarvan was flung to the ground, his upper armor was heavily damaged and his upper body was covered by a few wound. Jarvan coughed a small amount og blood out and tried to stand up but his body didn’t react to his commands. Sion leaned above him and said “Four Jarvans… and you're all still failures! That is funny”. Sion lifted his axe and was ready for the final blow. “Say goodbye to your meaningless life Jarvan” Sion taunted and crashed his axe down onto Jarvan but it was blocked by large sword in the last second. Sion looked at the man who had prevented the finishing blow on Jarvan. Sion’s face showed the expression of disbelieve.

Garen stood between Jarvan and Sion and focused all of his strength to push Sion’s axe away. He managed to do that and cut Sion’s hand off with a swift blow. “GARRHHH” Sion shouted and stumbled backwards, not a single drop of blood floated out of his wounds. His hand which still held this axe landed on the ground.  Sion bended down and was about to pull his axe up as Garen crashed his sword in Sion’s chest and pierced through his undead flesh. Quinn’s bird Valor appeared out of nowhere and landed on Sion’s head. He tried to peck his eyes out but the undead general shock is head so violently quickly that Valor missed his eyes every time. Sion got hit by a few crossbow bolts in the back. These bolts have been empowered my light magic so that they hurt really badly.

“Not this day Jarvan. I will come back and kill you… I promise. You may have won this time but you will be the last Jarvan in your blood line I’ll promise. If I’m done with you there will be nothing left of you which can reproduce with this filthy Demacian whore” Sion yelled and looked at Jarvan and then at Quinn. He turned around and the red aura with the red barrier appeared around his body. His charge was not aimed at Garen, he passed him and sprinted to the hole in the outmost wall of Demacia. He killed a few dozens of Demacian and Noxian soldiers before he charged out of the Demacian capital city and disappeared from Jarvan’s sight. Quinn nearly pounced onto Jarvan, only Garen was able to stop her before she would hurt him even more. “Are you okay my love?” Quinn asked worried, she bend down ripped some stripes of her outfit and pressed them on her lover’s wounds.

“I’m fine. I may not look like I’m fine but I’m pretty sure that a few healers can fix this. Bring me to the military hospital Quinn” Jarvan said and looked at her.

“As you wish”

“I will come with you” Garen said.

“No Garen you will stay here and defend the second wall with our forces” Jarvan contradicted.

“As you wish my King and dear friend” Garen responded.

“Where is your sister? And where is commander Fiora?” What are the other commanders doing?”

“My sister is defending the east wall with commander Fiora. Xin Zhao takes care of the north wall and Galio is stamping their siege machines in the near of our west wall” Garen explained.

“Good I have the bad feeling that this will be a very close battle. We have to observe each of our enemy’s moves” Jarvan said. A pain filled sound slipped out of his mouth as Quinn and a soldier lifted him up.

“I’m sorry your majesty” the soldier said worried.

“I’m fine. Now bring me to the military hospital”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long this war will last but I'm pretty sure this story will go at least to chapter 30. Enjoy the chapter. Btw I have uploaded a 18+ erotic scene between Vladimir and Blood Queen Lana'thel separately as a one-shot-story. Check if out if you want. It takes places after chapter 15 of this story.

Chapter Twenty-three

  _Day 265 – Avarosa village_

“There are too many of them” Ashe hissed as she killed an intruder with a precious arrow who entered the throne room. She wore a simple armor which was made out of petricite and wasn’t too heavy or didn’t disturb her when she was shooting her ice arrows. A few meters in front of her was her husband Tryndamere. The only armor he wore was a helmet out of petricite, his left shoulder plate and his lower body armor were also made out of petricite. He carried his massive sword in his right hand, it was so massive and heavy that he had to drag it if he wanted to move with it. Tryndamere killed the approaching enemies with massive sword blows if they were dumb enough to approach him.

Ashe, Tryndamere and their remaining troops had to give up their defensive lines around the village because the troops of Lissandra and Sejuani had been reinforced by a large amount of additional troops. They had run over the village’s walls and Ashe’s troops with ease and had forced them to fall back and hide in the royal throne room. Ashe had only a few hundred soldiers left while Lissandra and Sejunai had several ten thousand soldiers left. The only advantage Ashe had got was that the only entrance was the main door so that the enemy only could enter the throne room, in smaller groups one after one. The whole situation seemed to be pretty bad for Ashe and her husband but she wasn’t the kind of a person who surrenders. She will fight as long as she can stand.

Ashe killed another enemy with a head shot then she pulled a special arrow out of her quiver and empowered it with ice magic, she had got from the Sun Disc of Ascension. The arrow she had shot split up and killed over two dozen enemy soldiers in the same moment. Tryndamere shattered two ice golems with his sword then he turned around his own axle and decimated every enemy soldier who had been standing around him. Ashe didn’t count how many soldiers they had killed but she knew that the number was large. They kept killing as many soldiers as they could during the next few hours until no enemy entered the throne room. Ashe knew that something was wrong, it was impossible that their enemies had retired and she knew that their enemies had a lot of soldiers left.

Ashe wanted to walk out of the throne room and observe the situation but she knew that it was a trap, so instead she drew her bow and waited for the next enemy who would make the mistake and enter the throne room. Nobody dared to room for over thirty minutes until two familiar characters entered the room. These characters were the rulers of the other tribes in Freljord, Ashe’s rivals Sejunai and Lissandra.

Sejuani’s muscular body was covered by thick armor which had a dark colour scheme. She was riding on a boar with the name bristle which also wore armor which was made out of the same rare material and had the same colour scheme. She carried a massive flail in her right hand and her left hand held the boar’s rains.

Lissandra had a very tall body, she was at least one head larger as Ashe. Her entire body was covered by a black robe which was made out of a very special material. Only her arms, the part of her face beneath her eyes and her cleavage were exposed and showed that she her skin had a light blue colour. Out of the backside of her helmet, which had the form of a boomerang, came her long silver hair which was made in a long plait and reached to her ass. Although the helmet covered Lissandra’s eyes she was still able to see everything around her. She looked in Ashe direction who felt her piercing stairs.

“Give up Ashe. You have lost” Lissandra said, her blue lips were formed to a small smile.

“No I won’t give up. You have no claim on the throne over the entire nation of Freljord. You have killed your own sister, who was the true Queen of Freljord. You have no right to rule over Freljord not to mention the entire world of Runeterra and Azeroth”

“You aren’t the rightful queen either Ashe. You picked up my sister’s bow but that doesn’t mean that you belong to my blood line. I am Avarosa’s sister and that means that I’m the next one in the line of succession” Lissandra explained.

“But you would tyrannize our people, you would never be a good ruler. Why are you helping her Sejunai? She would get ride off when she is done with me and then she will rule alone over Freljord” Ashe asked and looked at the boar rider.

“You see everything wrong little Ashe. She won’t get rid of me because she loves me and together we will rule over Freljord” Sejunai explained and took off her left glove and pointed at the silver engagement ring on her ring finger.

“Lissandra loves nobody but herself. She is fooling you or using you as her toy” Ashe said, trying to convince Sejuani that she was fighting for the wrong woman.

“Think whatever you want Ashe but I’ve changed” Lissandra said with a monotone voice.

“No you will never change Lissandra. And I won’t give up. I will fight to my last breath” Ashe hissed.

“I’ve to disappoint you Ashe. We won’t kill you. We will keep you as our toy but maybe we will kill your husband. It depends on you, how you will interact and obey us will decide what we are doing with him” Lissandra said smiling.

“But first you have to get me” Ashe hissed and shot an empowered ice arrow at the ice witch. Lissandra just lifted her left forearm a bit and created a barrier out of black ice in front of her witch blocked the arrow. Then she created a spear of ice and threw it at Ashe. One of Ashe followers and closest friends jumped in front of her in the last moment and shattered the spear with his massive shield which once had served as a vault door. His name was Braum, he was a muscular tall man with a bald head and a large brown moustache.

“Don’t worry my queen, Braum got you” Braum spoke with a strong and funny accent.

“Thanks Braum. I appreciate your help”

“His help won’t rescue you” Lissandra said and casted a spell so quick that no member of the Avarosan was able to react. Thick and black ice appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Braum’s body until he was captivated in a large block out of black ice. Tryndamere charged at Lissandra as fast as his sword allowed it and he aimed a deadly strike at the Ice-Witch’s head. Lissandra performed a quick sidestep and dodged the massive sword which crashed onto the ground and left a big hole in it. Tryndamere lifted his sword again and tried to hit her again but Lissandra sidestepped the strike again. Tryndamere tried a third attack but Lissandra imprisoned him too in black ice. 

“You can learn it the hard way Ashe or you could surrender and we spare you a large amount of pain” Sejunai said.

“I’ll never surrender. NEVER” Ashe shouted and shot a volley of arrows at the two women. Lissandra created another barrier in front of them which didn’t let a single arrow through it. Sejuani walked around the barrier and charged at Ashe who drew her bow again. Ashe was about to shot another volley of arrows as Lissandra appeared in front of her and froze her hands to her bow so that Ashe wasn’t able to free her hands from the bow’s string. Lissandra slapped Ashe two times hard in the face and pushed her to the ground. She freed Ashe’s hands, only to put them behind her back and freeze them together. Lissandra lifted Ashe up and whispered in her ear “You should have surrendered now you have to bare more pain thanks to your stubbornness. She created a portal and pushed Ashe through it.

 

_Day 273 – Navori and Kinkou monastery. Report by Shen, leader of the Kinkou order._

_Five months had passed since Zed, his clan and an army of the Monarchs tried to conquer my village and Navori. Zed had already taken the temple of my father in the past, I had sworn to defend my village and Navori against him and his forces and until today I still keep my promise. They had more soldiers than us but we had the advantage of walls and defensive constructs and traps. We have lost a third of our soldiers but we managed to kill or captivate at least two times more soldiers than we had lost in the past five month._

_Zed didn’t show up in the near of my village. This bastard keeps raiding small villages and kills innocent and defenceless villagers like a coward. He should come to my village and fight me in a duel. I don’t know how strong he is now but I’m pretty sure that, with the power I got from the Sun Disc and the training I received with Pantheon, I am able to beat him in the end. I can’t end his life because I’m not allowed to have my revenge on him but at least I can captivate him and he will get his just punishment in the end. I’m pretty sure that someday he will attack my village or Navori and if he does I will be there and fight him until one of us loses. And this time I won’t be the one who will lose._

_We don’t need reinforcements at the moment. We are doing fine here and we prevented that anybody entered the village. I don’t know how long we can prevent them from coming in the village but I’m pretty sure that if they don’t get any reinforcements we can hold at least for five months without reinforcements form our side._

_Day 299 – Nordrassil. Report by Tyrande Whisperwind._

_I will make this report short. I don’t have much time for writing it because the battle around the world tree Nordrassil continues without any pause. The main battle takes place in the valley in the west side of the tree but soldiers also fight in areas around the tree. These groups are smaller than the main army in the valley and with the help of few troops they could be captivated very quickly._

_The past months had been hard for us. Our enemies had sent more and more war and siege machines to Nordrassil. These machines had bombarded the barrier until they were destroyed by our defensive constructs or our mages and rogues. Our mages had manged to repair and stabilize the barrier but one time it was very close from breaking up, We wouldn’t have managed to rebuilt this in short time and our enemies could have attacked Nordrassil if they barrier would have faded. Fortunately that didn’t happen because we had set our focus on their siege machines, which cost us additional troops but we managed to keep the barrier alive._

 

_Day 303 – Firelands. Diary entry by Ignis, Princess of the Flames and daughter of Ragnaros the Firelord._

_The fight will go on, we have the upper hand but the fight will not end as soon as I had hoped. These fools also knowns as our enemies keep attacking Firelands but our elementals and servants of the flame keep decimating them without losing to many of their brothers and sisters. We had about one hundred thousand elementals and servants here as the first attackers came, now there are eighty thousand left of them. We had managed to take down at least one ninety thousand soldiers in the past few months._

_Most of the time my father is busy with summoning more elementals but sometimes he appears next to me and fights with me. I’m pretty sure that the goal of our enemy is not to conquer Firelands. They want to keep us busy so that we can’t reinforce other nations or cities. The average elemental is a lot stronger than the average warrior from Azeroth and Runeterra or the average soldier from Noxus or from the Monarchs. They fear that we would overwhelm them so they keep us here and don’t let us out. My father had resurrected my mother who is knowns as the most powerful elemental who had ever existed in Azeroth. I’m happy to have her back. We have to make up a lot of time but first we have to save two worlds._

_I love it to send my enemies on fire, watch them burn and let them have a slow and painful death. It makes me feel better to see these bastards burn. I had managed to take out their leader, a manifested shade. He was a powerful warrior and our duel lasted for at least three hours but in the end I won without getting to many wounds. Our enemies keep attacking although they had no leader but I’m pretty sure that we will defeat them in the end.  Cause of their constant reinforcements the battle will continue for at least five or six months._

_Day 337 - Nordrassil. Report by Tyrande Whisperwind_

_Our situation had changed from having the upper hand to being inferior. The attackers had gotten a big army as reinforcement a week ago and during that week they had managed to force us back. We have to fight them now, only a few hundred meters in front of the protecting barrier around the world tree. We are losing more and more troops. I’m not informed about the situation of the other Wells and the other targets which are under attack but we need some help as soon as it is possible. I’ve sent a few curriers with letters to cities like Stormwind City, Orgrimmar and Undercity. Hopefully they are able to spare some soldiers because we need as many soldiers as we can get or our defence will fall and the enemy will destroy Nordrassil and get the power of the Well of eternity._

_Our biggest threat and the reason why our soldiers drop of like flies is the enemy commander, a zaunite madman and chemist with the name Singed who is bombarding our troops with poison bombs. He his running through our troops without getting harmed and spread more deadly poison which comes out of the magical bottle on his back. The soldiers who did in contact with this gas didn’t die immediately but they died a few hours later. Our healers are trying as hard as they can but they haven’t found anything yet to neutralize the poison and save the poisoned soldiers. Singed is doing nothing but running through our lines and spreading his poison. He is so fast that it is impossible for the most of our warriors to reach him and if they do so he blocked their attacks with the same shield he is using to block our arrows and magical abilities. Our best assassins had tried to take him out but they failed and died a horrible death caused by this poison._

_Day 339 – Stormwind City_

The battle in front of the south gate of Stormwind City had turned into a massacre in the past month. It had started as a normal battle but when Sylvanas’ val’kyries had arrived and started to raise the fallen soldiers it had turned into a massacre. These freshly raised charged in battle, only to get slaughtered and raised again, sometimes by the other side. Anduin and Greymane had fought during the past months without making large pauses. They were using substances which had similarities to drugs to stay awake and keep fighting for several days without needing any form of sleep. Both knew that this would have consequences for their bodies but he had to keep fighting. Stormwind City couldn’t spare any soldier at the moment and he could take out thousands of enemies within a few hours. No matter how long Anduin stayed awake and kept fitting the mass of enemies didn’t seem to shrink because the enemy val’kyr kept raising soldiers without pauses.

“Genn I have a plan” Anduin said looking at his friend.

“What kind of a plan?” Greymane asked curios.

“A plan to take out their val’kyr”

“However the plan looks like I’m in”

“Good then follow me” Anduin said and created a portal behind him. The two stepped through the portal and appeared a few meters behind the enemy val’kyr.

“Are you sure that this is a good plan” Greymane asked, looking at the hundreds of undead creatures which surrounded them.

“Of course” the King of the Stormwind said and created a dome of light around them. Out of the dome were light rays fired which killed dozens of undead creatures within a few seconds. The dome exploded and killed these hundreds of undead creatures around them. Only a few dozen undead creatures between them and the val’kyr were left. Greymane pulled his pistol out of his belt and killed two skeletons, with two precious shots, which had come closer. The val’kyr turned around and was about to raise these creatures again but Anduin was faster and silenced her with his most powerful silencing spell. It worked but Anduin knew that this would only last for a few minutes. Anduin’s plan was to use this opportunity and take the val’kyr out in this few moments were she was defenceless. He sprinted towards her, ready to cut his sword through her body but he had to jump back in the middle of his way because he had to dodge a sphere of blood which was created by Vladimir. The blood lord had appeared with his wife Lana’thel in front of the val’kyr and they were doing everything to protect her. Lana’thel had created a barrier, with the use of dark magic, around the val’kyr.

Vladimir had collected the blood of each soldier he had killed in the last few months and Anduin knew that he was stronger by a lot than he was before, at the beginning of the siege of Stormwind City.

“Kneel before Vlad and maybe I will let you alive” Vladimir suggested with his monotone and deep voice. 

“Never” Anduin hissed. “We won’t surrender to a monster like you”

“Monster? Pff... There is a monster in all of us, even in you. You are fighting for what you call greater good. If it’s necessary for the peace you would kill all of us. Don’t deny it”

“I don’t deny it but at least we try to find a peaceful solution in each conflict and we tried to captivate our enemies first and not kill all of them immediately as you like to do” Anduin responded and sprinted towards Vladimir who shot another blood technique at him and Greymane. Anduin and Greymane dodged this technique and kept running. They reached the blood lord and Anduin performed at quick strike at the vampire but Vladimir jumped to the side and dodged the blow. Greymane was in his worgen form and about to jump onto Vladimir but he was hit in the chest by one of Lana’thel’s shadow bolt which threw him a few meters away. The shadow bolt had been very powerful because it had left a large hole in Greymane’s chest armor which was made out of the magic resisting material petricite. Even petricite wasn’t good enough to protect them against the magic of these two vampires. Anduin knew he had to be careful because his armor could only block one of these spells, if he would be hit two times in the same spot he would get seriously wounded for sure.

Anduin focused his power and shot a ray of lightning at Vladimir which hit him in the chest and left a medium sized hole in Vladimir’s chest armor. Vladimir didn’t seem happy about it and performed a powerful technique within less than a second. The ground beneath them dissolved and turned into blood. Anduin and Greymane sunk-in slowly, the blood beneath them was though as quicksand. Anduin tried to teleport them out but something prevented that. Anduin wasn’t sure what denied his teleporting attempt but he knew that the two of them would be lost if they couldn’t get out of his pool of blood.  Lana’thel created another shadow bolt and threw it at Anduin while Vladimir was concentrating his power on keeping them in the blood pool.  Anduin created a light barrier around him and blocked the bolt. At least he was able to perform spells and abilities. Greymane was shooting bullets at Vladimir but they were destroyed by small blood orbs which were almost not visible and rotated around Vladimir’s body.

Anduin looked at Greymane then at Lana’thel and then back at Greymane. Greymane understood his message and focused his shots at Lana’thel. Lana’thel protected herself with a shadow barrier. Anduin noticed that the barrier around Vladimir faded after Lana’thel had created the barrier around her. He waited until the barrier disappeared completely and shot a ray of light, which was even more powerful than his first ones during the fight against the two vampires, at Vladimir. The ray hit the blood lord in the chest and pushed him away. Vladimir landed on the ground and Anduin noticed that he was able to teleport again. He didn’t hesitate and teleported Greymane and him out of the blood pool. The vampire had managed to stand up as Anduin and Greymane appeared a few meters away from him. Vladimir snarled and extended the seize of his blood well about a third and shot hundreds of small blood missiles at his two opponents. Anduin was hit by a few of them before he was able to create a barrier around him. These missiles devoured small spots of his armor and hurt the skin beneath it a bit. A quite pain filled noise slipped out of Anduin’s mouth as a large blood sphere broke through the barrier, hitting him in the left shoulder and sent him to the ground. 

Greymane appeared next to Anduin immediately after he had landed on the ground, he lifted him up and helped him standing. “I’m fine” Anduin said wincing in pain as she accidently moved his hurt shoulder. Greymane jumped on Vladimir, landing on top of him while he sent him to the ground. Anduin used the opportunity and healed his shoulder before he sprinted towards Vladimir. Greymane was hit by a shadow bolt which threw him away. He winced in pain as he landed on the ground a few meters away from Vladimir. The blood lord was about to get up as Anduin came to him and trusted his sword in Vladimir’s abdomen.

 The vampire spit a large amount of blood out, his blood got in contact with spots on Anduin’s corselet and heavily damaged it. Anduin trusted his sword deeper in Vladimir’s body but to his surprise the vampire’s body liquefied and the liquid blood wrapped around the young King’s body. The liquid hardened and squeezed Anduin’s body very tightly which really hurt him. The rest of the blood was formed to Vladimir’s head who tried to bite him and suck his magic out of him. Anduin reacted quickly and wrapped a thin layer out of holy light between his body and Vladimir’s deformed body. The holy light caused Vladimir a lot of pain, the blood lord was forced to liquefy again and flow away. He flowed a few meters away in a very fast tempo and rematerialized in his normal form without the firm silver armor. Instead he wore his aristocratic outfit because Anduin’s spells had weakened him so much that he wasn’t able to hold his transformation. A portal was opened behind Vladimir by Lana’thel, which sucked him in. Anduin turned around and noticed that Lana’thel also tried to escape through a portal but it was closed immediately by Jaina Proudmoore who had appeared out of nowhere a few moments ago. Lana’thel snarled furiously and shot a shadow bolt at Jaina but the white haired mage blocked it and with the help of Khadgar who also had appeared next to her and Anduin. Anduin was able to silence Lana’thel and prevented her from using any form of spells. Jaina casted a powerful spell at Lana’thel which knocked her out.

“At least we are able to catch at least one of their commanders. Now we have to take out their val’kyr” Jaina said and turned towards the undead female who had a light blue, almost transparent body. She was floating above the air and she was able to use spells again. Jaina concentrated her power and shot a powerful arcane shot at the val’kyr before it was able to react. The val’kyr was hit by it and died immediately.

“Thanks for your help” Anduin said and rushed to Greymane, he started to heal him as he reached him.

“No problem. This battle is far from over but we have brought reinforcements with us and without their val’kyr the enemy forces shouldn’t stay for too long.

“Then let’s win this battle” Anduin said and prepared the next spell on the enemy troops.

 

_Day 343 – Nordrassil. Report by Commander Tyrande Whisperwind_

_We still have to fight our enemies not far away from Nordrassil. Our enemy had managed to destroy the barrier but in the past days we were able to recreate it. The world tree was damaged a bit sadly but we will fix that when we have the time for that. Yesterday King Anduin Wrynn, Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Genn Greymane and Archmage Khadgar had arrived. King Anduin had told me that they had managed to captivate Blood Queen Lana’thel and the leader of the Nerubians Anub’arak. He also told me that Blood Lord Vladimir had managed to escape with the help of his wife Lana’thel._

_At least two of their leaders aren’t able to fight anymore and now we have more soldier, mages and healers. We can try to stop Singed who is still poisoning and slowly killing our soldiers with the gas out of the bottle on his back. We managed to destroy his war machines which had been shooting large bottles with the same gas. Now only he was left but dozens of soldiers die every hour cause of his poison. We need to finish him and captivate him as soon as possible or we will lose more troops._


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summarize of the past chapters: Noxus allied with the Monarch of the Darkness to conquer Azeroth and Runeterra. Their priority was to attack the Sunwell, The Nightwell and the Well of eternity under the first world tree Nordrassil in Azeroth because they wanted to absorb their powers and use these powers to conquer the other territories of the two planets. The first wave had about 360.000 soldiers split in three armies which attacked each of these wells. Their attacks failed. Now they attack these wells again but they also attacked the most important cities and territories of the allied defenders to keep them busy and prevent them from sending reinforcements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a small character reference of my favourite lesbian Sylvanas fanfiction in this chapter. Maybe you find it out which the referenced person is and who the author is. Stay until the end of the chapter and I will resolve it.

**_Chapter – Twenty Four_ **

 

_Day 404_

Sylvanas couldn’t believe she was in this territory again. She had thought that enemy wouldn’t dare set their focus on Nordrassil again after they had defeated the first wave half a year ago. But they came again so that Sylvanas was forced to take every dispensable soldier and travel with them to Nordrassil again. At least Sylvanas had managed to defend Undercity and forced the enemies to retire so that she was able to help defending the first world tree again. Sylvanas came to Nordrassil with Elise and ten thousand soldiers. The other twenty thousand which had survived the siege of Undercity stayed there, ready to defend it again if the enemy would come back and attack it again.

Sylvanas and her troops followed the long path in front of them and came to Nordrassil. A few castles and a lot of walls had been built around the world tree in the past half year. A lot of archers and mages stood on these walls, a few catapults and cannons were built on top of large turrets. Hundred meters away from these walls was the main battle field were thousands of attacks clashed against the same amount of defenders. Sylvanas spotted Tyrande Whisperwind who wore her silver coloured battle armor. Tyrande’s green hair was shorter than usual and only reached to the back of her head. The leader of the night elves carried her bow ‘Ironfeather Longbow’ in her left hand and shot arrows at approaching enemies, killing them with one single shot. The bow was almost as large as Sylvanas’ own and its colour scheme was purple and light blue. Sylvanas turned her head of the right side a bit and spotted Malfurion who was busy with healing wounded soldiers in the military hospital with a few dozen other healers.

Sylvanas ordered her soldiers to join the battle and then she climbed with Elise on top of the wall and walked to Tyrande. Tyrande looked at them for a second before she turned her head back to the battle field. She killed an enemy soldier, who was taller and more muscular than the average enemy soldier, with a precious arrow.

“I never thought I would say that…It’s nice to see you here… again. We need your help so badly and the help of others if we want to defeat this mass of enemies” Tyrande said and drew her bow again.

“I brought ten thousand of my soldiers with me. I guess that Anduin had told you that I had ordered my val’kyries to raise our soldiers and the enemy soldiers. I don’t need your permission or agreement nor do I want your acceptance. We can’t win without additional troops, you can judge me at the end but for now we have to do everything to win this war” Sylvanas said with a monotone and serious voice.

“I understand you. I don’t like it but I can understand it. You are right we don’t have the time for talking” Tyrande said and shot another arrow at a Noxian solider. The arrow pierced through the helmet of the Noxian warrior and destroyed his brain. The soldier fell to the ground and another soldier stepped on his spot which was killed immediately by one of Sylvanas arrows. Elise created hundreds of little spiderlings which crawled the walls down and rushed to the nearing enemies, crawling on their skin and biting them. These soldiers were either distracted by the poison or by the painful bites that the defenders took the opportunity and eliminated hundreds of soldiers thanks to Elise spiders. Sylvanas shot a volley of arrows at a smaller group of Monarch soldiers who wore thin armor and had tried to attack King Anduin from behind. The King of Stormwind was only two hundred meters away from the walls around Nordrassil and was busy fighting against the enemies around him. Anduin had split his sword in two smaller swords and eliminated each enemy who dared to come close to him. Greymane was not far away from him. He fought in his worgen form and ripped enemies, which were less covered by armor, in shreds with his bare claws.

Sylvanas kept firing arrows and felt the increase of her bow’s power with each enemy she killed. It was a pleasant feeling to rip the souls of her enemies off their bodies. The power which rushed through her body with each soul the bow absorbed felt unimaginable good. It was almost as intense as an orgasm but a bit less pleasant. Sylvanas knew she wanted more but she had to be careful that she wasn’t overwhelmed by the desire of killing.

With the help of the new reinforcements the defenders were able to push the attackers a few hundred meters back in the duration of four hours of fighting. Only a tenth of the defenders belonged to Sylvanas’ or Anduin’s forces, the rest were mostly night elves and dwarfs. Most of the fallen soldiers had been raised by Sylvanas’ strongest val’kyr. The others were either burned by the defenders or by the attackers. Sylvanas, Elise and Tyrande had left the wall in the past two hours and came close to their soldiers, shooting arrows and other missiles at the enemies, which were still in the majority. Sylvanas spotted Darius about fifty meters away from her. His eye was replaced by a purple demonic eye which made him look scarier by a lot. Sylvanas knew that he was a lot stronger than before and she knew that this eye gave him more abilities to kill the ones who dared to approach him. Sylvanas witnessed one of his new abilities, a purple ray of destruction which came out of his demonic eye and killed dozens night elves, Forsaken und humans in a straight line.    

Sylvanas aimed a few times at Darius but she wasn’t able to fire an arrow at him because each time either an enemy or ally stepped in her sight and prevented her from a clean shot. The arrow would hit Darius although other bodies would be between him and Sylvanas but that would also weaken the arrow’s power and Sylvanas didn’t want to sacrifice her own soldiers just for hurting an enemy commander. Sylvanas noticed that big spider servants from Elise entered the battle field and either wrapped enemies in thick cocoons or squashed them with their big feet.

Sylvanas spotted her sister Alleria and Turalyon who were killing as many soldiers as they could. Alleria had transformed to her void form which made her a lot stronger. Sylvanas wasn’t sure how strong Alleria. She was at least sure that her sister’s power level would reach her own power level before her new bow that made her so much stronger. A few meters away from Alleria stood Vereesa who shot arrows which were lightened by Rhonin, at the enemy undead creatures which had joined the enemy forces an hour ago. At the first look it seemed that the defenders had the upper hand but the attackers gained constant undead reinforcements raised by a powerful val’kyr in the enemy backline. This val’kyr was protected by a lot of different powerful barriers. Sylvanas suggested that this val’kyr was almost as powerful as her strongest val’kyr. Sylvanas gave the order that each rogue should group up with the other rogues and a few mages and try to take out this val’kyr.

The fight continued for an entire hour, during this hour the defenders only managed to push their enemies a few meters backwards. Most of the fallen soldiers were raised and it seemed that this battle was a raising battle between the two val’kyries. In the end the side will win which val’kyr can raise more soldiers. The attempt of the rogues to take out the enemy val’kyr was a failure, all hundred rogues and the twelve mages died during the attempt to kill the enemy val’kyr. They fought since their death for the attackers as their undead and mindless fools.

The enemy commander Singed was still around and changed the area where he spread his gas every ten minutes. Sylvanas had noticed that those, who had been killed by Singed’s poison and have been raised, were stronger than the normal undead soldiers.  Most of these soldiers were raised by the enemy val’kyr although Sylvanas’ banshee was closer to them. Singed had flung most of these poisoned soldiers towards his allied val’kyr with an incredible strength. The enemy val’kyr had the opportunity to raise them before Sylvanas’ val’kyr was able to do it. 

Sylvanas had seen Singed only one time that was enough to let her know that this enemy won’t be so easily defeated.  His body was over two meters tall and was very muscular. He wore a black leather mask which lower part was dressed with cloth stripes which were wrapped around his chin. His upper body was barely covered by armor, his left arm was exposed and extremely muscular. He carried a big, thick and firm shield in his right hand. His trousers and boots were made out of a black material which was similar to leather. He carried a big gas bottle on his back which reached from his ass to twenty centimeters above this head. Out of his gas bottle ran two hoses which ended in his left shoulder. The valve of his bottle was opened all the time, and green thick gas leaked out in an enormous volume all the time.

Singed ran around the defenders, not caring if he poisoned his own soldiers. During the past hour he had killed dozens of his own soldiers and hundreds of the defenders. No melee combat fighter had managed to hit him in the past weeks and the arrows, fireballs and other magical and non-magical missiles were fired at him in large numbers. Most of these missiles had been blocked by his shield, only a few had hit him. Most of the wounds he had suffered were regenerated in the past hours. Sylvanas noticed that Singed wasn’t aiming for any leader, his priority target were the normal soldiers.

Singed and Darius were not the only problems for the defenders. Alleria was the first one who spotted the next commander who joined the attacking forces.  She was a bit shocked and heavily surprised as she spotted the Face Collector in the mass of enemies. She couldn’t believe that he was still alive. She was pretty sure that Turalyon had killed him because both had witnessed his death. Alleria was more surprised that she didn’t spot only one Face Collector, she spotted five creatures which looked exactly as him but wore different masks. Two Face Collectors were in the near of Sylvanas and Elise. One was in the near of Anduin and One was in the near of Genn Greymane and his daughter Tess. The last one was ten meters away from Alleria and the mask he wore looked exactly as a wooden version of Vereesa’s face.  Alleria snarled and witnessed the transformation of the Face Collector with the Vereesa mask to a fake version of Vereesa which looked like her but its eyes glowed green instead of Vereesa’s natural eye colour blue. Alleria spotted Vereesa which looked surprised at her fake version, her eyes were widened in disbelieve and shock.

The fake Vereesa drew her bow and shot an arrow at the real Vereesa who was still too surprised to realise the incoming arrow.  Rhonin reacted fast enough and pushed his wife a bit so that the arrow missed her only by a hair’s breadth.  Vereesa awakened out of her trance, she didn’t hesitate and shot an arrow back at her fake version. The fake version dodged the arrow and shot a powerful lightning bolt with such an incredible speed at Vereesa that neither she nor anyone else realised until it was too late. It hit Vereesa in the chest and threw her backwards.

“VEREESA” Alleria cried out and shot a light arrow at the fake Vereesa. Rhonin rushed to his wife, who lay bleeding on the ground. Although she wore petricite armor, the lightning strike had broken through it. The armor had weakened the lightning bolt so that the wound in her chest wasn’t as deep and wasn’t mortal.  A few healers rushed to Vereesa, her fake version tried to kill the healer but she wasn’t able to attack because Rhonin and Alleria forced her to shield herself by firing fireballs, arcane and frost shots and arrows at her. The fake Vereesa’a lips formed to a smile and she lifted her arms in the air and started to channel a powerful spell.  The barrier around her was still active so that no missile prevented her from channelling. A few humans and night elves approached the fake Vereesa but they were slaughtered by a quick axe strike from Darius.

Darius made sure that nobody interrupted the fake Vereesa from channelling her spell which turned out to be a large and powerful magical sphere with a scarlet colour. The barrier around her disappeared and she shot this sphere at Rhonin and the real Vereesa. Rhonin did everything in his power to change the flight direction of the sphere but he just was able to slow it down a bit. Khadgar and dozens of other mages focused their power on this sphere and managed to throw it back at the fake version. The fake Vereesa forced the sphere to dissolve before it would have hit her.

 She arched her back and cried out as two large and black wings came out of her back. She lifted her left hand and it turned into a big and sharp sting. She rose in the air and feint that she wanted to charge at Vereesa but instead she charged at Alleria who was able to dodge the first attack in the last moment. The fake Vereesa didn’t hesitate. She attacked again and managed to pierce the sharp tip of the sting in Alleria’s left upper arm. Alleria cried out and stumbled backwards, accidently pulling the stinger out in a very painful way. She almost collapsed but Turalyon caught her and stabilized her.

The fake Vereesa prepared the next attack but a barrier produced by Shen appeared around Alleria and blocked the strike. Shen appeared in front of Alleria and dashed towards the fake Vereesa and rammed his spirit sword through her abdomen. A large amount of green blood flowed out of her abdomen as Shen pulled his spirit sword out. The fake Vereesa also spit a large amount of blood out. Shen used the opportunity where the fake Vereesa was distracted and beheaded her. The appearance of the fake Vereesa was change back to the appearance of the Face Collector.  Its body dissolved quickly and fully disappeared with a dull blubbing sound, only a green puddle and the wooden imitation of Vereesa’s face were left.

Shen didn’t hesitate and charged at the approaching Darius and the two started to fight. Turalyon killed a few skeletons which tried to approach Alleria who had been pulled back by a few healers which were healing her. Vereesa was shooting arrows at nearby enemies while Rhonin protected her with a barrier. Genn Greymane was fighting against the third Face Collector who had taken the appearance of his dead son. Greymane wasn’t happy to face his son, although it wasn’t him, it was just a copy of him. He didn’t want to be reminded at the loss of his son in the past by the hands of Sylvanas Windrunner. He had to kill it as fast as possible before it discredit his son’s remembrance and use the look of his son as an advantage against him.  

Anduin was fighting against the second Face Collector who looked exactly like his father. He struggled at first during the fight against the fake version of his father because he overtaxed at first and his father had been one of the best melee fighters of Azeroth before he was murdered by Burning Legion. Anduin was doing pretty well now against his father thanks to the training with Pantheon and the power from the Sun Disc of Ascension. This fake version of his father was a lot stronger than Anduin’s real father in his live time. Anduin knew that this would be a hard fight but Anduin was sure that he would win against this Face Collector.   

Sylvanas had fought with Elise against two Face Collectors. One of them was disguised as Arthas Menethil. The second was disguised as an undead version of Alleria. This version reminded Sylvanas on what would have happened in the past, if Alleria had been in Quel’Thalas during the time were the Scourge had invaded Sylvanas’ homeland. Alleria probably would have persuaded Sylvanas to flee and instead of Sylvanas, she would have been killed by Arthas. Sylvanas had banished these thoughts and together with Elise she had already managed to kill the Face Collector with the appearance of Arthas.

The evil, undead Alleria looked at her and drew her bow but Sylvanas was faster and shot first. The arrow hit the evil Alleria in the chest. The evil Alleria stumbled backwards, she stopped suddenly and pulled the arrow out of her body like it was a small toothpick. The arrow should have killed her but instead it just had left a yawing wound which didn’t closed.

“Nice shot sister, you have become better” the evil Alleria said and shot an arrow at Sylvanas who was able to dodge it in the last moment.

“I’m not your sister. You may look like an undead version of her but you are just a cheap and horrible copy of her” Sylvanas responded coldly and created dozens of small splinters out of dark energy and shot them at the evil Alleria. The evil Alleria tried hard to not get hit my any of these but didn’t fully success so that a few splinters hit her in the left upper thigh, in her left forearm and in her right shoulder. The evil Alleria snarled and appeared in front of Sylvanas, sending her with a forceful kick to the ground. Elise rushed to aid Sylvanas but she and the other soldiers around Sylvanas were pushed away by a powerful shockwave. The evil Alleria casted a spell and disappeared with Sylvanas.

Sylvanas observed the area the evil version of her sister had chosen as the teleport target. It was a dull area, without any form of vegetation. The colour of the ground was grey and the ground was very firm, digging a hole here with a spade and without the use of magic would be impossible. Sylvanas sat on the ground, the evil Alleria stood a few meters away from her, her bow was drawn and aimed at Sylvanas head.

“I should have done that long time ago” evil Alleria said, her sinister green eyes stared at Sylvanas.

“What do you mean?” Sylvanas asked and turned her head a bit, looking for her bow. She spotted it a few meters behind her.

“To end your miserable life of course. You are an abomination, an inadvertent product of the nature Sylvanas. You are a burden for our family and now I will cleanse you from our family and redeem our family reputation. It had suffered enough cause of your actions” Alleria said and shot an arrow at Sylvanas which hit her in the left shoulder. A quite sound of pain slipped out of Sylvanas mouth.

Sylvanas was so furious that she forgot that this Alleria was the fake one, instead she talked with her like she was her real sister. “I am the only one of our family who became an important person. I was murdered in Quel’Thalas while you went to Outland and hunted orcs because an orc killed our brother. I died during the Scourge invasion because you wasn’t were. It’s your fault Alleria, you are the reason why I died and why I’m now the person who I am”

“I wasn’t there that’s right but you can’t justify your actions because I wasn’t there to protect you. You killed thousands of innocent people because you wanted power and a bigger army. You attacked Gilneas and decimated its population. You even killed their prince although you wanted to kill their king instead. Azeroth would be so much better without you and your Forsaken. Azeroth would be so much better without the Horde. We could live in peace but instead we had fought each other because of resources, power and territories” Alleria said and walked to Sylvanas.

She lifted her up and came with her face close to Sylvanas’ own. Alleria’s voice went louder and angrier as she continued speaking. “How could you become the leader of different races which are doing nothing but killing, plundering and raping other people? All orcs, goblins and trolls should be extinguished from Azeroth and every over planet in the universe. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH SYLVANAS… YOU DUMB WHORE”. The evil Alleria’s had started to shout at Sylvanas and punched her several times with her bare fists in the face. Sylvanas’ lip burst opened, black blood flowed out and dropped down from her chin on her chest.

“I will do what Arthas should have done. He should have given you a clean death instead of let you suffer. I will release you from your pain. Because I love you my dear sister and I can’t see you suffer every day” Alleria said. The quick attitude change from hating Sylvanas and wanting to kill her because she hated her to killing her because she doesn’t want to see her suffer, surprised Sylvanas.

“I’m not the cruel leader anymore who gives a fuck about the lives of the others. I have changed and my main goal is to protect the people from Azeroth and Runeterra” Sylvanas responded and tried to wipe the blood from her chin but Alleria didn’t allow that and slapped her again.

“You are still raising people. You are not better than Arthas. You haven’t changed and you will never change” the evil version of Sylvanas sister said.

“I’m doing this because we can’t win the war with one million soldiers against three millions. We need every soldier we can have” Sylvanas answered and tried to stand up but the evil Alleria knocked her to the ground. She pulled a dagger out of her belt and rammed it between Sylvanas rips as she tried to get up again. Sylvanas spit more blood out and fell to the ground.

“You don’t respect the dignity of a living being. Nobody wants to be raised as a mindless pawn which serves as your cannon fodder. The living beings want to rest in peace and don’t want to suffer every day. But you don’t respect them, you are toying with them and used them to get power and advantages. You don’t care about your people _Sylvanas_ ” the evil Alleria hissed and stressed her younger sister’s name with so much disgust and scorn that it even hurt the feelings of Sylvanas, who was still thinking that the evil Alleria was her real sister instead of a cheap copy.

Alleria rammed the dagger deeper in Sylvanas body and watched as her sister spit more blood out. She pushed Sylvanas to the ground and punched her and kicked her a few times, and then she pulled her up in the air and started to throttle her. Sylvanas lips were formed in a smile as Alleria continued to throttle her.

“Why are you smiling? There is nothing to smile about. You are about to die” the evil Alleria said angrily.

“It is funny that you are stupider than I thought you would be. Undead creatures don’t need to breath so throttling them is useless” Sylvanas responded and kicked the evil Alleria in the abdomen. The kick was so forceful that the evil Alleria let her go and stumbled backwards. Sylvanas fell to the ground and got up before the evil Alleria was able to react.

“You are nothing but a cheap imitation of my sister Alleria” Sylvanas shouted after she realised again that this was not her real sister. Sylvanas pulled one of her swords from her belt. She rushed to the evil Alleria and focused all of her power and gave her a quick death cutting her head from her body. The evil Alleria’s body dropped to the ground and Sylvanas witnessed the Face Collector’s death, only a green puddle and the wooden mask which looked like Alleria’s face was left of him. Sylvanas picked the mask up and created a portal back to the Nordrassil.

She stepped through it and came out next to the military hospital. A few healers and wounded soldiers cried out in surprise as they spotted the hurt Warchief. A beautiful, female blood elf mage with short honey coloured hair rushed to her and started to heal her with necromancer abilities. She was one of Sylvanas strongest mages which were also able to use necromantic techniques. She was one of Sylvanas closest friends and known under the nickname ‘Black fire’.  The blood elf managed to close Sylvanas wounds within a few minutes. Sylvanas thanked her and hugged her tightly before she rushed back to the battlefield.

The situation on the battle field had slightly changed since she had been away. The attackers had managed to push the defenders a few dozen meters backwards and their number was heavily increased. It seemed that they had been reinforced by additional troops. Elise was the first one who spotted her. She killed a Noxian soldier, who tried to harm her, with her poison and then she rushed Sylvanas and hugged her tightly. “I thought I never see you again” Elise whispered.

“I was less than an hour away” Sylvanas responded staring at her girlfriend.

“One hour? No Sylvanas you have been away for an entire year. I was so worried… I was not the only one who had feared that you have been killed.

“Wait…What?...Really? I have been away for an entire year? That’s impossible”

“I’m not fooling you. We fought them for an entire year since you had disappeared” Elise answered.

“But why haven’t any of our healers told me that I was away while I was in the military hospital?” Sylvanas asked confused.

“You have been in the military hospital?” Elise asked with a worried expression on her face.

“Yeah I was badly wounded by this _thing_ which had taken Alleria’s look. It was a hard fight but I won at the end. Awkward I was sure that I was only one hour away. The only logical reason could be that it brought me to another dimension where the time passes slower”

“That makes sense. I’m so happy that you are back. The first few weeks have been very rough. I was busy with dealing with our enemy so I couldn’t allow to thing about anything else than fighting and surving. I knew that you are still alive” Elise responded and rubbed her back. Sylvanas pulled away from the hug and shot an arrow at a nearby enemy, killing the man with a head shot.

“What had happened in the past year?” Sylvanas asked and killed a dozens of Noxian soldiers with a volley of arrows.

“We managed to defeat f these things which were calling themselves as Face Collector’s.  Except the one, who had transformed to Varian Wrynn. He is still alive and fights against king Anduin in the near of our east front. Darius is still alive and slaughters our soldiers, the same counts for Singed who I still killing them with his poison. Somebody managed to sneaky in Undercity and freed Jhin and Talon. I’m pretty sure it was Le Blanc who sneaked in and freed them. I don’t know where they are but I’m pretty sure that they will try to assassinate us again” Elise explained.

“That’s not good. We have to be careful” Sylvanas answered and shot another volley of arrow at a small group of enemy ghouls. “Next time when you are not sure if I’m alive or no, just ask my val’kyries. They know about my status. They could tell you if I’m alive or not”

“Speaking of val’kyries. Our enemy brought five more val’kyries with their last reinforcement, which  was a month ago. We had managed to take out three of them but two of them and their strongest val’kyr are still alive. Nathanos brought two of your val’kyries to us and since then the raising battle became more intense as it already was” Elise responded and send three explosive spiders at a huge abomination. These spiders crawled on the fatty’s body and blew it up completely.

“Good to know. We should focus on fighting sweetie” Sylvanas said and pulled another arrow out of her quiver. She shot the arrow at Darius but the Noxian general managed to turn around so that the arrow hit him in the back and stuck in his armor without piercing through it. He snarled and killed three Forsaken soldiers as he turned around. His purple eye started to glow more intensive than before and he shot a purple ray of dark energy at Sylvanas. Sylvanas was able to dodge it in the last moment but the ray killed a few soldiers behind her instead.

Sylvanas looked back at Darius who had start moving and come closer to Sylvanas. Sylvanas shot another arrow at him but he blocked it with the side cheek of his axe. He also managed to block the volley of arrows which was shot at him with a purple barrier and he kicked the large explosive spider away which had crawled to him. The explosive spider was knocked in the air and exploded without hurting anyone. Darius came very close until he was only a few steps away. A large green dragon appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him, pulling him in the air. Darius struggled hard to get free but the dragon’s grip was to strong and the last time Sylvanas saw Darius was when the dragon disappeared with him on the horizon.

“We will come back for sure. The dragon will not occupy him long enough” Elise statemented.

“Yes but at least we have enough time to push them back a little” Sylvanas answered and kept shooting arrows at undead creatures and living enemy soldiers.

“Sylvanas look” Elise shouted out and pointed in a direction. Sylvanas looked in the same direction and saw Anduin who was busy fighting the cheap copy of his father so that he was so focused that he didn’t notice that Singed ran in a rapid tempo towards him. Singed knocked every enemy and allied soldier away with his shield who came in his way.

“We have to help him” Elise said.

“Yes we have to hurry” Sylvanas said and transformed to her banshee form.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference goes to the blood elf who had healed Sylvanas in this chapter. Her character name is Faith Everstone and she belongs to the Evermore-series from my favourite lesbian Sylvanas fanfiction author. The authors name on archieveofourown is Lunarelle and she is doing a very good job with her stories. I recommend you to check her stories out, starting with Fall and Rebirth. These stories are really lovable and exciting.
> 
> With that I want  thank Lunarelle. I know you probably would never read it because you are not familiar with League of Legends but I just want to say that your stories have inspired me and kindled the love for World of Warcraft, especially for Sylvanas in me. Without her I would never adore Sylvanas in the way I adore her now and I would never have started writing and I would never have started writing this stories. Without her great stories I would never have started playing WoW. I already have told you that I love your stories often enough but I want to say again how much I love your stories. Thanks Lunarelle, continue your amazing stories they are the best Sylvanas fanfictions I ever have read.
> 
> I want also thanks to you that you stay and keep reading my stories. It’s a lot of work and I’m speeding up to 2-4 hours on a day on it. I hope you will continue reading it. Thanks for your support.
> 
> Love DarknessConsumesMe


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war continues but there is also a naughty erotic scene at the end of the chapter. Enjoy it.

 In the same moment as Sylvanas came close to Anduin, the King of Stormwind managed to take out the Face Collector which had chosen the appearance of his father.

“Watch out Anduin” Sylvanas shouted and shot one of her arrows, which was more empowered than the others, at the madman who didn’t lower his speed as he rushed towards Anduin. Singed blocked the arrow with his shield and knocked a few Alliance soldiers away who dared to stand in his way. He reached Anduin and tried to grab him. Fortunately the young blond man was pushed away in the last moment by Greymane so that Singed’s grabbing attack come to nothing.

 Singed snarled angrily. He turned a bit to the right side and was about to grab Anduin again but his action was prevented by Greymane who had transformed in his worgen form and rammed Singed.. The muscular man didn’t seem to be impressed by that, he tried to grab Greymane but the worgen was faster. Greymane managed to juke Singed’s big shield and rammed his claws in his left shoulder. The only sound which escaped Singed’s lips was an angry and furious snarl. Greymane rammed his claws deeper in his flesh but it didn’t seem to bother the mad scientist. Singed hit Greymane with a painful shield blow which knocked the worgen off him. Greymane’s claws were forcefully pulled out of Singed’s shoulder and increased the wound’s size by a lot.

Greymane fell on the ground and was dazed. It was a miracle that Singed was able to move his left arm without wincing in pain. He pulled his mask from his head and revealed his old and ugly face. He had a bald and his face was covered by a lot of ugly scars. He pulled a small bottle out of his belt and drank the disgusting green liquid which was in it. His wound was closed within a few moments and his body size increased by ten percent. He turned his head towards Anduin who had used the opportunity to step a few meters backwards.

 He stood behind his soldiers and prepared a spell. Singed snarled and lifted the still dazed Greymane in the air and flung him behind him. Greymane landed in a thick green gas cloud and started cough violently. Blood flowed out of his nose and mouth. He got up and started to walk. The gas weakened him and befuddled his sight, he was slowed down by it but he managed to get out of it after almost an entire minute. It was a wonder that he hadn’t lost his consciousness or died on spot. A few healers rushed to him and carried him in the direction were the military hospital was.

Singed hadn’t hesitated and had rushed towards Anduin. Sylvanas kept firing arrows at him but they were knocked away by a few enemy spell casters. Sylvanas killed each of these spell casters and then set her focus on Singed again. The zaunite scientist reached Anduin after a few moments and shoved each of Anduin’s protectors away as managed to grab Anduin. The blond King struggled to get free but Singed’s grip was too strong. Singed was about to fling him in the trail of gas behind him but Anduin cut three of his fingers off which caused that Singed had to drop him. Singed snarled in anger and aimed a smash with his shield at Anduin’s head with the purpose to crush his skull.

Fortunately a large dragon grabbed him by his shoulders and lifted him in the air.  The dragon carried him a few meters away and opened his jaw, ready to burn the scientist with a fireball. But Singed reacted faster. He lifted his shield and pushed it against the incoming flames. The shield resisted the flames and diverted them around his body so that he wasn’t hurt by them. He dragon stopped spitting flames out and planned on devouring Singed.  The madman had another plan and pulled a different bottle out of his belt, throwing it in the dragon’s widely opened jaw. The bottle exploded and a loud painful cry came out of the dragon’s jaw. Singed threw another bottle in the dragon’s jaw and this time the dragon’s head exploded, blood sprayed in all directions and the dragon fell to the ground.

Singed managed to free himself from the dead dragon’s claws, he jumped and landed on the ground before the dragon crashed onto the ground. He sprinted to his shield and picked it up. Sylvanas noticed that he was faster than before as she shot dozens of arrows at him. He managed to dodge most of them with his incredible speed. A few of these arrows hit his shield and a few hit him in the chest but they didn’t seem to bother him. Little amount of blood floated out but he ignored it and ran towards Anduin again.

Sylvanas snarled and pulled one of her strongest arrows out of her quiver. She aimed to Singed’s head and spotted a few explosive spiders which had crawled on his shoulder. Singed noticed them and shook them off and jumped away, totally avoiding the explosion. Sylvanas used the opportunity were Singed was distracted and hit the arrow in his chest. Singed stumbled backwards and spit a large amount of blood out. He ripped the arrow out of his chest which left a huge yawing wound. Singed expected that the wound was closed immediately but to his surprise his body didn’t regenerate. Singed snarled and pulled a blue bottle out of his belt and drank the liquid. His total body size was increased again and his skin colour changed to a slight and almost non visible green tone.  The wound was closed and Singed neutralized an approaching fireball with his bare left hand which had all of its fingers back.

“Come to me, you young coward” Singed shout was directed at Anduin. The young King stepped out of the mass of soldiers around him and shot a powerful ray of light at the very tall man. Singed reflected the ray with his shield and hit a few of Anduin’s soldiers with it. Anduin snarled and was about to charge at Singed but he was held back by Turalyon who stepped in front of him. Turalyon told Anduin that it would be suicide to fight Singed in melee combat. Anduin listened to him and stayed next to his soldiers instead of charging alone at Singed.

 The mages around Anduin sent a volley of different magical missiles at him. Singed tried to block all of them with his shield, which was a lot smaller compared to his current total size  and didn’t protected the most parts of his body anymore. Singed was hit by several fireballs, arcane shot and arrows from the mages and the three Windrunner sisters. The archers and mages kept him busy with their constant shootings so that he was unable to move forward without getting badly wounded. Singed was so distracted that he didn’t notice the big explosive spider which crawled on his right hand. The spider exploded and not only tore his hand apart from his arm, it also completely destroyed his shield. Sylvanas turned her head towards Elise and noticed that she was really exhausted and breathed heavily. It seemed that she had focused all of her remaining powers in this spider.

It was the first time that Sylvanas heard a sound of pain which came from the commander of this enemy army. “I’M TIRED OF YOUR STUPID GAMES” Singed shouted furious, his voice was loud and husky. Singed pulled the last bottle out of his belt and drank the entire liquid out of it in one swallow. His eyes started to glow dark red, his body’s size was increased again and his skin colour became dark. His entire body changed from a muscular human to a big and dangerous monster. Singed’s entire body was covered by black fur, his hands had been changed to big claws with long fingers and long and sharp fingernails. His feet were almost as large as the upper body of a normal human. The gas bottles still hang on his back and spread gas. Singed charged again at Anduin and killed the ones which stood in his way.

“STOP HIDING BEHIND YOUR SOLDIERS COWARD!!! WHAT KIND OF A KING ARE YOU? ONLY WEAK KINGS HIDE BEHIND THEIR SOLDIERS” the monster which once had been Singed shouted with a raucous voice. He tore the body of a Demacian reinforcement soldier apart with a quick claw strike. He jumped onto the next soldier, a female night elf rogue and bit her head off her body. Within a blink of an eye he killed an orc hunter then he appeared in front of Anduin and sent him with a forceful kick to the ground. Anduin landed hard on the ground, blood flowed out of his mouth and his sword fell a few meters away from him. Anduin crawled to the sword but the monster stepped onto it and totally covered it with his left foot. 

“No king will rule forever. One day each king or queen will die” Singed said and lifted his left claw, ready to end Anduin’s life.

“But today is not the day where he dies” a familiar voice said. Singed turned around, spotting Rhonin a few meters behind him wjo had already thrown a massive fireball towards him. The fireball hit Singed in the chest and forced him to stumble backwards. His fur had been ignited by the fireball, the fire started to spread over his entire body. Loud cries of pain slipped out of the monster’s jaw and he tried to extinguish them somehow but all of his attempts were useless. Sylvanas shot a volley of arrows at him, most of these arrows hit him in the chest and caused that his cries of pain became louder. One of these arrows hit his gas bottle and stuck in it, the tip of the arrow was wrapped up in gas. Sylvanas noticed that gas leaked out of the spot where the arrow stuck.

Sylvanas charged forward and jumped on Singed’s left shoulder. She shot a few arrows point-blank aimed at his neck. The tips of these arrows pierced through his skin but his flesh was so firm that the arrows didn’t go further in his neck. Singed howled in pain and tried to shake Sylvanas off. Sylvanas drew the arrow out of his bottle and changed to her banshee form and fly dozens of meters away. She landed next to Elise and regarded with her how the fire reached Singed’s gas bottle.

 Anduin managed to get as far away as possible, from the monster in the last moment before the fire came in contact with the gas and caused a loud and heavily explosion. Each allied and enemy soldiers which had been standing around Singed had been killed by that explosion. The explosion had created a black cloud of smoke which was withdrawn by the shamans who manipulated the wind. After the cloud had disappeared, Sylvanas spotted a large pool of blood which covered the ground, in this pool swan a lot remains of bodies which had been torn apart by the explosion.

Sylvanas looked around and spotted the remains of Singed. He was still alive but the remains of his body, his upper body and his left arm, were heavily burned. His entire lower body was torn apart and his fur was also burned away. Singed moved his burned body with his left arm as far away as he could from Sylvanas and the others. Sylvanas wanted to drew her bow and end his miserable life but Darius stepped in front of Singed and blocked her sight. Sylvanas thought that Darius will help Singed and rescue him but the Noxian commander had other plans.

Darius looked at the seriously injured scientist with a look which seemed to be a mix between disgust and anger.

“Save me…” Singed said with a low and weak voice.

A disgusted sound slipped out of Darius’ mouth. “You lay here and ask me for help? ME? After all what you have done to my soldiers, you seriously ask ME for help? You killed my soldiers during our war against Ionia years ago. You don’t deserve to be saved”

“You killed your own soldiers during this war” Singed weakly responded.

“I killed them because they were cowards and weaklings. They retired from the battle. But you killed my soldiers with your poison although they didn’t retire and kept fighting against the Ionian soldiers. You sacrificed our soldiers only to kill Ionian soldiers and what does it achieved? Nothing! We didn’t even manage to win the war, we had to retire and the Ionian bastards had managed to defend their homeland. The love of my life lost her arm and turned away from Noxus because of the methods you had used during our war against Ionia. She was killed years later in front of my eyes because she had chosen to not follow Noxus anymore. This is all your fault and you will pay for that” Darius shouted enraged.

“I just followed my orders… Darkwill…”

“Darkwill is dead. You can’t use him as an excuse for your actions anymore” Darius responded, interrupting Singed’s explanations.

“But…” Singed was about to say something but he was interrupted again by Darius who shouted “I don’t want to hear your lame excuses…”. He made a small pause and then continued shouting ”Noxus sends its regards”. Darius lifted his axe and beheaded the monster which once had been Singed. Elise couldn’t believe that Darius had killed one of his commanders but she was glad that he did it. Singed wasn’t only responsible for the cruel and slow death of thousands of Noxian and Ionian soldiers during the Noxian-Ionian war, he had also killed tens of thousands of soldiers in this war. He was a big thread for the defenders and Darius cleared this threat. Sylvanas was pretty sure that not only Darius’ weapon had been empowered by the death of Singed. She was pretty sure that he had absorbed his soul and also became stronger.

Sylvanas and the other defenders fought for the next months without getting much rest. They lost a large amount lot of soldiers and raised a lot of soldiers but with each soldier they lost they managed to kill at least two enemies so that in total they had been losing fewer soldiers than the enemy. The entire battle turned to a blood bath in the last two months. With the help of a huge swarm of dragons and a lot of zeppelins and airships the defenders had been able to take down the enemy air support. The allied zeppelins and dragons had bombarded the enemy backlines with fire and bombs after they had taken down the enemy flight machines. They had focused on the val’kyries, although they have been protected by powerful shields and barriers, these val’kyries had been killed very quickly. They had forced the enemy army to retreat but that had cost the life of a few dozen dragons, dozens of flight machines and three large zeppelins had been destroyed during the battle.

This battle was the closest one Sylvanas ever had witnessed. The enemies had come close to Nordrassil and they had managed to almost break through their defensive lines but with the help of additional troops the defenders had managed to push them back. One of the enemy generals had been killed. Sylvanas had heard that Ashe’s tribe had been conquered by the two other tribes from Freljord and Lissandra held Ashe and her husband as her prisoners.

Sylvanas knew that this war is far from over, although they had won another battle and defended the wells against another wave. She had talked with the other leaders of the military alliance between Azeroth and Runeterra. They had been a bit mad at first that Sylvanas kept raising the death but after Sylvanas had explained her thoughts and arguments the others had understand it and accepted her decision. Sylvanas had left a few builders in the near of Nordrassil who helped rebuilding the defensive constructs like walls, turrets and catapults.

 

* * *

 

Sylvanas had taken a portal to Brill to make sure that no demons were left in it. She observed Brill very closely and was about to leave it with Elise after she had made sure that no portal or enemy soldier was left in it. Neither Sylvanas, Elise nor the hundreds of soldiers which had come with Sylvanas had noticed the sniper Jhin who hid in the highest level of Brill’s largest tower. He lay on a balcony, his sniper rifle was ready for the use and his entire body was invisible cause of a powerful spell. His index finger lay on the trigger and he started to hum as he aimed for Sylvanas head. Unfortunately for him every time a soldier stepped in front of Sylvanas and blocked Jhin’s sight.

These soldiers annoyed him but Jhin was glad that they won’t be alive for too long. Jhin had buried a lot of his explosive traps beneath the ground and he was waiting that someone stepped on one of these. Jhin didn’t have to wait for too long because a young orc accidently stepped on one of these traps. A few seconds later the trap exploded and forced a chain explosion. Most of Sylvanas two hundred soldiers died, Sylvanas had reacted fast enough and had transformed to her banshee form. She had taken Elise and flew with her in the air so that they were able to avoid the explosion in the last moment.

Jhin aimed for Sylvanas head and shot the first of his four rifle shots at her after she had landed on the ground and had changed back to her normal form. It was too late for Sylvanas as noticed the shot. She was only able to move her body a bit so that the shot hit her in her right upper arm instead. Sylvanas cried out in pain and dropped Elise. Elise fell to the ground and stood up as fast as possible. She observed the huge hole in Sylvanas’ upper arm, which was almost torn apart from her body. Elise knew that this was fixable with a necromancer but they had to go to Undercity if they want to find someone. But first they had to take out Jhin.

“Beauty is pain” Jhin whispered and aimed for the second shot. This time Sylvanas was able to dodge it and the shot hit the door of a small building behind her and tore the door completely apart.

“The show will never end” Jhin whispered and aimed for the third shot. He didn’t shot because he noticed that the projectile of another sniper rifle flew towards him. He stood up and jumped away, dodging the bullet which would have hit him in the head, in the last moment. He hid behind a column in the room which was connected with the balcony and he checked out his surroundings.

He wasn’t able to spot the one who had shot at him but he knew that someone else was after him as the nearby south wall of the room broke up and Vi stepped through it. Jhin drew his gun and aimed at the pink haired muscular woman but the former police officer of Piltover was faster and crashed her massive gauntlets in Jhin’s upper body. Jhin was flung backwards and nearly drop from the tower hadn’t Vi caught him. She flung him against the nearest wall and kept punching the shit out of him after he had stood up. Vi was furious and let out her anger on the deadly sniper. Her partner and lover Caitlyn didn’t manage to stop her with her calming words through her walkie-talkie. Caitlyn had to rush to the two top level of the tower and calm her down. She tried to pull Vi away but the muscular woman was too strong for her. With the help of a few kisses and snuggles Caitlyn was able to calm Vi down and stop actions caused by rage. Jhin lay on the ground, heavily wounded and his hands were tied together with cuffs. His weapons had been taken away and had been placed on the opposite side of the room

Caitlyn had worked together with Vi for a couple of years and she knew that her partner and girlfriend was very impulsive and brutal sometimes, she often got overwhelmed of emotions. Vi and Caitlyn had lost a large amount of good soldiers and officers in the past year caused by Jhin and his traps. It was natural that everyone was angry at him and hated him but beating him to death wouldn’t revive them. Caitlyn hugged her taller girlfriend tightly and rubbed her back. Vi buried her face in Caitlyn’s neck and whispered some unrecognizable words. Caitlyn smiled softly and stroke her head. Vi pulled her hands out of her gauntlets and dropped them onto the ground. Caitlyn let out a loud and surprised squeak as she felt two rough hands which grabbed her ass roughly and kneaded it.

“Vi not here” Caitlyn said and let out a low moan.

“But I want you cupcake…” Vi said. Caitlyn’s cheeks reddened as the taller woman mentioned the nickname she had given her.

“We can do that later… in my apartment in Piltover… Besides we are watched” Caitlyn said and turned around and spotted Elise and a wounded Sylvanas.

“Thanks for your rescue” Elise said happy and a bit worried at the same time.

“You don’t need to thank us. It’s our job to rescue people besides we are on the same side” Caitlyn said.

“That looks really bad” Vi said and pointed at Sylvanas’ right arm”

“My necromantic skills are not good enough yet to heal her so we have to go make to Undercity to get her healed” Elise responded.

“You have never told me that you are learning necromancy” Sylvanas told.

“I’m only learning it for healing you in the future. I want to be prepared if you are going to get hurt and no necromancer is around. I don’t want to raise our fallen soldiers but we should stop talking I will bring you now to Undercity” Elise said and then looked at Vi and Caitlyn. “Thanks for your help, I hope we will see us again someday”

“Yeah hopefully” Caitlyn said and smiled. The blue haired officer waved goodbye and watched them leave.

 

* * *

 

“How much time do we have before the come back? What do you think sweetie?” Elise said and rubbed her left arm with a soft spoon. She sat in the tub in Sylvanas private bath room and took a bath. The water was pleasantly warm but there was something missing for Elise. It was Sylvanas who should sit on her lap and give her passionate kisses. Instead Sylvanas stood in front of her mirror in her private chamber which border on her bath. Sylvanas’ back was turned to Elise as she admired herself and her healed arm. At least she was naked so that Elise had a great view on Sylvanas round and sexy ass. Sylvanas didn’t notice that Elise was pleasuring herself while she stared at her but and imagined how she would take Sylvanas in the tub.

It seemed that Sylvanas was too distracted with admiring herself that she hadn’t heard the question. Elise asked again and this time Sylvanas turned around and answered. “I don’t know. We had a pause of an entire month after the first wave. Maybe we have a few weeks left, this time they had more time to transfer more soldiers to Azeroth and Runeterra for the next wave. They have lost a lot of soldiers, we also lost a lot of soldiers but with the fresh raised Forsaken we will be able to hold our defence” 

Elise didn’t respond at first. She observed every centimeter of Sylvanas’ body. Her gaze lasted very long on her large breasts and her private area between her legs. Elise felt the head between her legs became more intensive as she looked at the naked beauty in front of her while she pleasured herself.  Sylvanas finally noticed what Elise was doing and rolled her eyes then she fold her arms in front of her breasts and she crossed her left leg over her right so that Elise wasn’t able to see her private area.

“Ah c’mon you know very well that I can remember how your sexy body parts exactly look like. Hiding them is useless” Elise said with a wide grin. Sylvanas placed her arms behind her back and exposed her private area again. Elise smile went bigger and she kept pleasuring herself.

“Why don’t you join me and we both can have some _fun?_ I already made myself wet enough for your long and cold fingers” Elise said with a erotic voice and rubbed her chest softly with her other hand”

“Because you know that my body doesn’t do well with hot water” Sylvanas responded and swayed her hips in a much erotic way as she turned around and walked to her bed.

“But we had no sex for almost two years. I’m missing your body so badly” Elise said a bit disappointed and moaned as she drove her fingers inside at the thought that they were Sylvanas’ fingers. Sylvanas bit her lip hard at the view Elise was giving her. Sylvanas looked at her and kneaded her own breasts softly. She sighed and then showed Elise that she should come to her.

“Finally… Let the fun begin” Elise said as she got out of the tub and stepped towards Sylvanas. The hot water dripped from Elise’s body in such an erotic way that Sylvanas would have had an orgasm if she hadn’t fought against it at hard as possible. She didn’t want to be the one who cums first, not only because look of the most beautiful woman she knew. She wanted to make Elise cum first because Sylvanas liked to be the dominant one in every aspect of her life.

Elise swayed her hips so erotically that Sylvanas felt the heat between her legs increased drastically. Sylvanas had taken a portion so that her body reacted like living bodies which were stimulated. She placed her left hand between her legs and felt that she was really wet. She caressed her southern lips with her index and middle finger and was surprised by a low moan which slipped out of her lips. Elise bended down and replaced Sylvanas’ fingers with her own and started stroking Sylvanas’ sensitive southern lips. The feeling of Elise’s warm fingers against Sylvanas’ cold lips felt so incredible good that the banshee queen’s moans went louder and more frequent as Elise continued rubbing her southern lips and even kneaded her clitoris softly. Sylvanas body started to heat up as Elise increased her rubbing speed and it only took her to insert her index finger in Sylvanas’ pussy to make her cum immediately.

Elise grin was larger and wider as usual. Her face showed a triumphing look as she looked up to Sylvanas while licking the product of her orgasm with her tongue. “Don’t get cocky because you made me cum first for one time. I haven’t even touched you” Sylvanas said and stroked Elise’ head.

“You came too quickly because you were so excited to see me” Elise whispered with her erotic voice and licked Sylvanas vaginal lips clean. She sucked on her girlfriend’s love bud and continued as she heard a loud moan. Then she licked her southern entrance again and inserted her tongue slowly and carefully. Sylvanas cried out in joy and lust and caressed her lover’s cheeks. Elise increased the size of her tongue until its original size was doubled and she inserted every centimeter of her tongue until she reached Sylvanas’ g-spot. Sylvanas moans became more louder, her cold walls tightened around Elise’ hot tongue which drove her crazy. Sylvanas’ rocked her hips against Elise’ tongue and felt that another climax was approaching.

Sylvanas didn’t want to allow her girlfriend to make her climax twice without even having climaxed a single time. She wanted to take over and have the dominant part but her body didn’t obey her, instead her body became hotter although she was undead and normally shouldn’t be able to produce warmth but the portion made it possible. But whatever Elise was doing to her, Sylvanas body responded in impossible ways. Sylvanas wanted to lift Elise up and make her climax so badly but it felt like that the good feelings produced by Elise’s oral pleasuring stunned Sylvanas and made her unable to do anything. Sylvanas couldn’t prevent her second climax, her cheeks reddened as she heard Elise giggle. Elise licked Sylvanas’ climax off and stood up, looking at her helpless girlfriend. In general Sylvanas was a dominant person who got through her will every time. No one was able to resist her except Elise who was glad that she had the upper hand this time in their love making. Elise thought about using this advantage and completely dominant Sylvanas but she knew that the love of her life didn’t like that so she decided to make a compromise.      

She laid Sylvanas onto the bed so that her back touched the blanket. She positioned her dripping wet pussy above Sylvanas face and lowered her hips down until her pussy was only a few centimeters away from Sylvanas face.  Elise lowered her head to Sylvanas’ vagina and started to pleasure her in a sixty-nine position. Sylvanas lifted her head a bit and started to lick Elise’s southern lips. The feeling of Sylvanas cold tongue invading her vagina still felt a bit weird at first because she wasn’t used to it since almost two years. Elise had missed Sylvanas so much. She had missed her warm smile, her beautiful face and her boobs. She had definitely missed her boobs but she had also missed her tight pussy. A pussy which had never witnessed a man’s sex. Elise had also never slept with a man before but she had slept with women who had slept with men before. She didn’t like women without tight pussies. She preferred women who had never had sex with a man before. She also liked virgins, the disadvantage was that these women hadn’t enough experience, their pleasuring attempts often didn’t lead to an orgasm but she also loved to regard the faces of these virgins then they witness the pleasure sex can offer for the first time.

But If Elise had to choose one type of lesbians, she would choose the experienced ones. Elise was glad that Sylvanas was a very experienced woman when it comes to self-pleasure or pleasure other women. Making love with Sylvanas was always awesome and feeling her cold fingers inside her pussy was a better feeling than the feeling produced by using sex toys. Sylvanas fingers also felt better than the warm fingers of living women. The cold touch made her body twitch in excitement easily as the touch of normal women would do. Elise loved Sylvanas’ tongue, the way how it licked her tight walls and the way how the tongue’s tip penetrated her southern entrance and pricked softly in her tight walls was for Elise the best feeling in the world. Sylvanas tongue wasn’t long enough so it wasn’t able to reach her g-spot but with the help of three fingers Sylvanas managed to make Elise cum after a few minutes of penetrating her walls. Sylvanas mouth was opened wide enough so that Elise orgasm directly flowed in her mouth. Sylvanas swallowed it and licked the remains on her lips away with her tongue. Elise tried hard and made Sylvanas come for a third time. She didn’t swallow her cum instead she let it drop on her fingers. She licked threw of her fingers clean and inserted the other two fingers, her index and middle finger, in Sylvanas mouth and forced her to taste herself. It was still weird to taste herself but Sylvanas’ didn’t hesitate and licked Elise fingers clean greedily.

“That was awesome. I never thought that I can make you cum three times in a row” Elise said and sat on Sylvanas’ lap, looking at her and smiling as she spotted that Sylvanas made a funny and embarrassed face. Had Sylvanas been alive her face would have been red as a tomato. Elise caressed Sylvanas breasts softly and played with her nipples.

“I think you had enough” Sylvanas said and wanted to take Elise hands away from her boobs but the Spider Queen had other plans. She took Sylvanas arms and tied them behind her back with spider silk together. She started to fondle them and kneading them roughly. Sylvanas moans were very loud and became louder as Elise sucked on her left nipple and kneaded the other with her middle and index finger of her left hand. Her other hand sneaked in the small gap between Sylvanas’ butt and the blanket and she kneaded her ass softly. Elise got of Sylvanas lap and spread her legs, pressing her left upper thigh between her legs. Elise switched breasts and sucked the right nipple. Then she started kneading both nipples and used her tongue to invade Sylvanas mouth. Sylvanas kissed her back and her tongues wrestled, at least Sylvanas won this time and finally took over the lead in their love making which lasted for several hours until Elise feel asleep because she was to exhausted. Sylvanas smiled and covered her girlfriend with her blanket. Then she walked to her desk, still naked and started to read over a few documents. She looked one last time back at Elise and whispered “Have a good night and wet dreams” before she turned her head back to her documents started to work them off.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these scenes is a bit more controversial. Trigger warning for torture.  If you don’t want to read it, skip the scene between Katarina and Lana’thel.

Sylvanas was sitting in her office, on her favourite chair behind her desk. On her desk laid tons of reports from each city, place and corner of each territory which had been served as a battle ground in the past, almost two, years. Sylvanas sighed as it become clear to her that she had to work through all these documents to make sure that she was up-to-date. She didn’t want to do that but as the Warchief it was one of her duties. Sylvanas could go through it within a few days were she constantly works without pauses. But this wouldn’t be possible because an almost naked Spider Queen sat on her lap and distracted her with kisses. The only cloths Elise wore were a black bra and black panties. Elise pressed her breasts against Sylvanas’ own and left love bites on her neck. 

“I had told you often enough that I don’t like to be distracted” Sylvanas said impatiently and tried to shove Elise off her lap.

“So when I make love to you is a distraction? So I shouldn’t make you cum three times next time when you need me as badly as you have needed me a couple of days ago?” Elise whispered in a low voice and turned Sylvanas head so that she could look in her eyes.

“I didn’t mean that” Sylvanas said a bit embarrassed. “Of course I love it when we have sex together but I hate it when you try to fuck me while I have to do a lot of work”

“But I want to have some fun too” Elise said smiling.

“If you would help me I could finish my work sooner and then we could have some fun” Sylvanas said in a tone which was a mix between playful and serious.

“Nah. I prefer to grope you now and fuck you later until you cry out my name and come in my mouth” Elise responded loosened the top of Sylvanas formal armor a bit so that she was able to sneak her left hand between the chest plate and her breasts. She kneaded Sylvanas left boob softly and smiled as she heard the quite moan which slipped from Sylvanas’ lips. Elise was about to sneak her other hand in but her attention was drawn to the door, on which someone had knocked a moment ago.

Elise wanted to say ‘Don’t come in’ but Sylvanas put a hand over her mouth after she had heard the first word. She put a blanket around Elise’s body and told the person or persons on the other side to come in.

The door was opened with a loud crack and Alleria and Vereesa stepped in. Elise pulled the blanket off her body as she spotted Sylvanas’ sister.

“It seems that you two are busy sis. We can come back later if you two want to have a _good time_ together” Vereesa said and grinned widely as she stressed the words ‘good’ and ‘time’.

“No we weren’t about to do anything, sadly. I mean I wanted but your stubborn sister wants to do her duties first” Elise said, looking at Alleria and Vereesa.

“I can understand you Elise. Sylvanas is very beautiful, although she is undead. Her body is really beautiful, I have to say that. Especially her curves”

“Her boobs are the best” Elise responded. Sylvanas cleared her throat and stopped this conversation which became more and more awkwardly.

“I would appreciate if you don’t talk about by body as I would be your sex tool. I’m happy that you still think that I’m beautiful in my own way. I don’t like to be called an evil undead witch. Your words mean a lot to me” Sylvanas said and looked at her sisters with a happy smile on her face.

“Nobody sees you as an evil witch… Not anymore at least” Vereesa said.

“There are a few who still don’t like me, Greymane is the best example. He still doesn’t trust me but that’s understandable by mine and his common past” Sylvanas explained. Alleria was about to say something but Sylvanas showed her with a quick gesture that she doesn’t need to say something. Alleria understood that and nodded her head slightly.

Vereesa broke the silence by asking. “Do you want to read these documents first or should we inform you how many of our troops are left”

“You can tell me. I will read this documents in any case” Sylvanas answered and heard the slightly annoyed sigh which came from her girlfriend.

Vereesa face changed to a serious one “We don’t have the except numbers yet but we are sure that we have about four hundred thousand soldiers and elementals left”

“So our troops had been decimated about sixty percent in two and a quarter year” Sylvanas said with a cold, monotone voice.

“At least we had managed to kill and captivate more enemy soldiers than we had lost allied soldiers. The elemental lords are constantly summoning new elementals so the number of our viable troops will increase.” Vereesa told.

“How strong is the army out of Forsaken and ghouls which were raised by your val’kyries and necromancers during the last two years?” Alleria asked.

“About three hundred thousand Forsaken and a few thousand mindless ghouls” Sylvanas told.

“A few thousand mindless ghouls?” Alleria asked irritated.

“You may have not noticed but my bow rips off the souls of its victims and absorbs these souls. It becomes stronger with each soul it absorbs. Without their souls these corpses will be raised into mindless ghouls without a free will. You don’t have to tell me that I’m acting like Arthas. I know that but we need these troops for the safety of Azeroth, Runeterra and the entire universe” Sylvanas explained calmly, her serious facial expression hasn’t changed.

“I don’t compare you to this monster. He did this to hurt and kill others and destroy our homeland. Your motives are different and I agree with you in the point that we need these troops. Without the additional raised forces we wouldn’t have been able to defend most of our territories during the past year” Alleria responded calmly. She walked to Sylvanas and placed her hands on her sister’s cheeks. She stared with her blue glowing eyes in Sylvanas’ crimson red ones. Sylvanas smiled a little and placed her own hands on Alleria’s cheeks, caressing them. The two sisters let go of each other, Alleria stepped back to Vereesa and placed her arm around her youngest sibling’s waist. The four women talked about an hour about the entire situation and about some private themes. Alleria and Vereesa hugged the couple before they said goodbye and walked out of Sylvanas’ office. Sylvanas was silent for a few minutes then she continued working through the mass of documents while Elise kept kissing her neck and massaged her breasts, especially her nipples, softly. Sylvanas let out a few loud moans from time to time but she didn’t get distracted and managed to work off all of these document stacks within three days.

 

* * *

 

“You are disappointing me… again… all of you” Swain shouted angrily and hammered with his left fist on the table as he looked at his commanders with furious eyes. He was not happy about the events and the outcome of the last two and a half years of fighting.

“We had three times more soldiers than them and you still haven’t been able to win the battles” Swain hissed angrily.

“We managed to conquer the last third of Freljord which didn’t belong to us at first and we managed to conquer half of Ionia” Darius justified. He stared with his demonic and human eye at Swain, showing that he was not frightened by him.

“These are just peanuts. We haven’t conquered the main cities of their territories and we haven’t managed to conquer one of these wells. If we conquer at least one of them we will get enough power to conquer the rest of these two worlds. I’m not happy with you. We lost more than half of our forces. The monarchs are reproducing their forces but that doesn’t change the fact that we lost too many soldiers without getting anything important”

“But we managed to decimate more than half of our enemy forces” Vladimir statemented. Swain turned towards him and shot a furious glare at him. “We lost one million and eight hundred forces and only killed a million soldiers if we also count the freshly raised undead creatures. That’s not a good quote for us. How did you even manged to lose against a young boy and an old man Vlad? I thought Blood Queen Lana’thel and the Monarchs had made you stronger by a lot?” Swain asked with a harsh tone in his voice.

“They were stronger than Zed had described. I guess the Sun Disc of Ascension made them stronger by a lot just like Xerath had predicted”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses. Next time you all should success or you will face my wrath and trust me you don’t want to know me when I’m really furious. Is that clear?” Swain asked and looked at Vladimir, then at Darius and his brother Draven and at last he looked at Sion. They all nodded.

“How have we lost so many soldiers against a minor of soldiers” Swain asked.

“The monarch forces are numerus but they average soldier are weaker than our soldiers or the soldiers from our enemies. Our enemy have lots of mages and other people who can use magic while we only have a small percentage of warriors from Noxus who can use magic. Then we have a large amount of necromancers but they can only resurrect the death, in combat they are useless. The elite soldiers of the Monarchs are also able to fight with magic but we have only a few thousand of them. But that’s not the reason why we lost so many soldiers. Our enemy managed every time to destroy our siege- and war machines so that they haven’t been able to do much damage. We need to protect them better next time and we need to destroy their defensive machines and construct or we will lose more soldiers” Le Blanc explained.

“How your plan looks like this time?” Vladimir asked curious.

“Our enemy is getting constantly reinforcements by the elementals, Sylvanas’ val’kyries and necromancers. Our spies had told me that they raise a lot of their soldiers on the battle field but they also bring a large percentage of their fallen soldiers to Undercity and revive them there. Our next attacking targets will be Undercity and Firelands. We won’t attack the three wells. Not until Firelands is destroyed or conquered. The same counts for Undercity” Swain explained and shifted his gaze between the other attenders. Each meeting attender nodded in agreement.

“Sion, Vladimir and the Bolvar-clone will lead the Scourge and our forces and during the siege of Undercity. Le Blanc, you, your Sargeras-clone and Darius will attack Firelands with the rest of the Burning Legion and forces of the Monarchs which are viable at the moment to Firelands and try to destroy or conquer it”

“We won’t fail this time” Vladimir said with a calm voice.

“I hope it for you. I won’t help you if they will lock in a cold prison cell. If you manage to conquer Undercity we will help you to free your wife from the prisons in Stormwind. Regard that as a little motivation” Swain said and directed his gaze at Vladimir. The vampire nodded and drank sip of blood from a wine glass.

“You can go now” Swain said and made a dismissive hand gesture.

“Don’t we want to talk about that Darius had killed one of our commanders? Le Blanc asked curious, her left eyebrow was raised.

 “Singed killed a lot of our soldiers during this war and our war against Ionia in the past. He wouldn’t have survived this situation either way, his wounds had been to fatal anyway” Swain explained with a bored voice.

“He may killed our own soldiers but he killed at least five times more enemy soldiers and he killed one of their commanders with his poison” Vladimir said.

“He did?” Swain asked curios and surprised, one of his eyebrows was raised.

“Yes our spies had reported that Genn Greymane died cause of Singed’s poison”

“At least one of these bastards died. One threat less. Now King Anduin won’t be protected by his lap dog. Tell Zed that he should kill this young king” Swain said with a strict and ordering tone as he looked at Le Blanc.

“As you wish” Le Blanc answered.

“Good. You all have your task so you can go now,. Don’t you dare to disappoint me again” Swain said and watched that all of his subordinates left the room one by one.

 

* * *

 

Katarina opened the door in front of her and closed it behind her immediately as she entered the hardly illuminated room. The floor and the walls were made out of grey concrete. In the middle of the room stood a small table with two chairs. On the chair behind the table, from Katarina’s point of view, sat Blood Queen Lana’thel. Her hands were tied together by cuffs which prevented her from using any form of magic. Lana’thel looked everywhere except at Katarina.  Next to Lana’thel stood two Stormwind guards.  Katarina gave them a letter signed by King Anduin Wrynn. The left guard read it and nodded with his head. Katarina told them that they could leave the room and the guards did as they were told.

Katarina waited until they had left the room and then walked slowly to the table. She stopped in front of the table and pulled every dagger out of her belt, placing them on the table one by one, ordered by size and shape. Katarina placed her left hand on Lana’thel’s chin and turned her head towards her so that she had to look at the large collection of daggers of different forms and sizes. If Lana’thel was impressed or scared she didn’t show it.

Katarina hated that she had to show this side of her but if she wanted to get information she had to act like the brutal Katarina whose name already made enemies tremble in fear. Katarina had buried this side of her which not cared about anyone else than herself after she had met Valeera and Ahri on Peresia. Katarina needed information from Lana’thel about their plan and she would do everything to get them.

“I guess you know why I am here” Katarina said with a monotone and cold voice. Her eyes looked in a dangerous way at Lana’thel which showed her that she wasn’t here for fun.

“Yes I know why you are here. You want to have some information but I have to disappoint you because I won’t tell you anything” Lana’thel said without changing her facial expression of indifference.

“Oh I had hoped that you said that” Katarina said with a wide grin. She put her hand on Lana’thel’s head and slammed it on the table. She lifted Lana’thel’s head and looked in her face. Nothing in Lana’thel’s face had changed, not even the facial expression. Katarina slammed the vampire’s face again on the table, this time a lot harder. She did this a couple of times until blood floated out of Lana’thel’s nose.

“Do you speak now?” Katarina asked.  The only response she got from Lana’thel was a loud snarl and spit which hit the red haired assassin in the face.

“Good. It seems you want to learn it the through hard way. I like that” Katarina said, her smile went wider. She picked a dagger of average size from the table. She held the tip of the blade against Lana’thel’s left cheek and went over it, leaving a low but long cut out of which a small amount of blood came out.

“Torturing me won’t help you. What would your whores say if they would see you doing this to me?” Lana’thel’s question caused that Katarina’s facial expression changed from a chilled one to an angry one. She picked another dagger and rammed it in Lana’thel’s left hand but the vampire stayed straight-faced. Katarina lifted Lana’thel up and gave her gave her a firm headbutt. She hit, accidently or not, Lana’thel’s nose and broke it. Blood floated out of her nose, Lana’thel let a quiet, almost not recognizable, cry of pain out and held her hands in front of her nose. She carefully caressed her nose and winced in pain as she touched it. “Bitch” She quietly hissed as she noticed that her nose was broken for sure.  This insult earned her a hard slap across her face.

“Tell me what Swain had planned next” Katarina hissed loudly. Lana’thel stayed silent and just stared at her. Katarina snarled but didn’t lose her patience. She pulled Lana’thel closely to her and hit her with another headbutt. She pushed the other woman to the ground and kicked her a few times in the stomach.

“I want to have an answer”

“I won’t tell you anything”

“Fine then I will continue”

“Torturing and hurting me won’t help you”

“We will see” Katarina said and pulled Lana’thel and stabbed her second largest dagger in her abdomen. Lana’thel spit a large amount of blood out as Katarina pulled the dagger out of her body and pushed her on the ground. Blood flowed out the wound in her abdomen.

Lana’thel started to laugh. “What is so funny?” Katarina asked confused. I’m undead you dumb whore. I can’t bleed to death”. Katarina snarled and lifted her a bit and hit a forceful kick in Lana’thel’s face. Katarina knew that Lana’thel’s wounds will heal up sooner or later but for her beautiful face was ruined for now cause of the broken nose and the cut in her face. It was a pleasant feeling for Katarina to see her enemies suffer. Katarina had missed this sadistic side of her but she also knew that this side shouldn’t fully take over her. The old, sadistic and brutal Katarina was gone when Katarina was around her new friends and girlfriends and when she hadn’t got the task to get information out of a person. But her sadistic side was back whenever she needed to gain information out of anyone who didn’t want to spill these information out.

Katarina lifted Lana’thel up again and flung her over the table then she walked around the table and lifted her up again. She pulled one of her blades from her back and cut Lana’thel’s cloths off her body so that she was completely nude. “I’ve to say you have a very nice body… Unfortunately I have to disfigure it… “ Katarina said and kneaded Lana’thel’s ass roughly. Then she pushed Lana’thel onto the desk so that her upper body laid on it. She caressed Lana’thel’s hip and her back before she let a thick black whip appear out of nowhere.

“Last chance Lana’thel. Tell me Swain’s plans and I will spare you the pain… at least I will spare you a little”

“I don’t know Swain’s plan, seriously”

“Hmm but I don’t believe you” Katarina said and hit her with the first whip strike. Lana’thel cried out in pain. Katarina lifted the whip again and regarded the big whipping wound on Lana’thel’s back  before she hit her again caused another wound. Katarina continued this process for two hours until Lana’thel’s entire back was covered by long whip bleeding stripes. Only a few smaller spots of her back were unharmed. Lana’thel’s painful cries had become louder and louder over the past hour, she had repeated over and over again that she didn’t know anything but Katarina hadn’t stopped until her sadistic side was pleased. But torturing her was not the only thing Katarina had done to her. She had sexually abuse her to try to break her will, without success.

Katarina walked around the table and bended down until her face was on the same level of Lana’thel’s face. She looked in the vampires face and noticed that Lana’thel’s that she hadn’t spared a single tear. She looked inexpressive at Katarina

“You are tougher than I had thought. I like that” Katarina said with a wide grin and lifted Lana’thel’s chin up. She placed a kiss on Lana’thel’s lips. The Vampire Queen hesitated at first but then she kissed her back and felt Katarina’s tongue invading her mouth. Katarina licked every corner of Lana’thel’s mouth and stepped away. Lana’thel’s eyes widened in surprise as Katarina’s appearance started to turn into someone else.

“Le Blanc…” Lana’thel said surprised, unable to say more because she was too shocked.

“Yes it’s me”

“But why... I don’t understand.”

“I just wanted to know if you would shut your mouth” Le Blanc explained.

“But I don’t know anything about Phase Four and you know it” Lana’thel cried out angrily-

“Yes you are right”

“Why did you torture me then?”

“I tortured and abused you sexually because you failed. Your task was to conquer Stormwind and you failed. That was your punishment. Noxus doesn’t tolerate weaklings and failures” Le Blanc explained harshly.

“Will you at least free me? I miss Vladimir”

“You mean you miss his dick?” Le Blanc said with a large grin. “No. It would be too obvious if I free you now and your enemies would know that I spied disguised as Katarina”.

Lana’thel said nothing and stared at the ground.

“Btw I didn’t catch Katarina this time but I will have her sooner or later and she will be the favourite member of my harem. Her destiny is to be my sex toy and the one who will bear my children but doesn’t have to concern you. Don’t worry we will free you when we will conquer Stormwind. Goodbye Lana’thel. Don’t worry about Vlad. He has enough time which he can spend with his daughter and your daughter until we will attack again in a month. If it helps try to image how Vladimir is banging your daughter and thinks about you while he is having a good time with her” Le Blanc said with a wide, evil grin and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

_A month later_

Sylvanas stood in the training area and watched a few younglings practice shooting under her watch. In front of her was a group of twenty boys and girls in the age between sixteen and nineteen. They all carried bows and a quiver with a maximum of twenty-four arrows. They kept shooting arrows at practicing targets, doing well more or less. A few of them hit the spot in the middle very often but they rest failed most of the time. Sylvanas was busy with cheering up those who had missed their target to keep them believing in themselves so that they don’t stop practicing and work harder.

Sylvanas felt a soft hand on her shoulder and the warm body of someone against her back. She turned her hard and expected to see Elise but instead it was Vereesa who hugged her from behind and placed her head on Sylvanas’ left shoulder.

“I didn’t know that you came back to visit me” Sylvanas said smiling.

“Rhonin is busy with the council of the Kirin Tor and the kids are playing with friends somewhere safe. So I have some hours for myself I can spend with whoever I want. So I decided to see what my sis is doing expect for bedding a perverted humanoid spider”

Sylvanas laughed. “Ha-ha, you are quite funny. I don’t have the time to sleep with her all the time. She wishes I could but I also have my duties as the Warchief”

“I never thought about being together with a woman. How is it?”

“You mean having some fun with a woman?” Sylvanas asked and continued as Vereesa nodded. “I could tell you the details but I’m not sure if you really want to hear them. I don’t want to scandalize you about the perverted things Elise is doing to me.

“Don’t worry I’m not a teeny anymore” Vereesa responded.

“Fine then we should go to my private chamber first” Sylvanas said and was about to start walking as Nathanos came to here in hurry.

 “My Lady I have important news for you” Nathanos said.

“What is it Nath?” Sylvanas asked curious.

“Our rogues had spotted a gigantic army in the near of the Agamands mills. They are walking towards us and their army is bigger than the army they had used in the last siege on Nordrassil” Nathanos explained.

“How big is their army?”

“They are so many that we had trouble with counting them or at least guessing how much soldiers they have”

“That’s not good. Our defence is prepared, inform everyone that they should be ready for battle and send curriers to the camps outside of Undercity were my undead army waits. They should send their soldiers to Undercity and wait in the forests. Undercity is not big enough that it can contain two hundred thousand undead soldiers. They should surprise our enemies and attack them from behind when they try again to conquer Undercity”

“As you wish my lady” Nathanos said and bended his upper body a bit.

“Send curries to each other important city and warn them. Tell them that they should send reinforcements if are not getting attacked” Sylvanas said. Nathanaos nodded and Sylvanas told him to move. Nathanos did as he was told and rushed away. Sylvanas turned to her sister who looked with a worried expression at her.

“So little moon. What are you doing now? Will you stay here or will you go to Dalaran and ask for reinforcements. I’ve heard that Dalaran is not one of their second priority targets anymore”

“I will send one of my students through a portal to Dalaran. I will stay here and fight with you”

“Good” Sylvanas said smiling and caressed her younger sibling’s cheeks with her hands. She turned around as she heard swift footsteps behind her and spotted Elise who got the same worried expression on her face as Vereesa.

“I heard that they are attacking us again?” Elise asked and placed her left arm around Sylvanas waist and pressed her body close on Sylvanas’.

“Yes my love” Sylvanas said and placed her own arm around Elise’s waist.

“More of one month of peace would have been so good”

“You know that we can only have peace when we win this war?” Sylvanas asked rhetorically. Elise nodded and kissed Sylvanas softly. Sylvanas kissed her back and stepped away from Elise.

“We should go to the walls above the ground and wait for our enemies. We can kill at least a few hundreds of them before they reach Undercity” Sylvanas said and took Elise hand, walking with her and Vereesa to the elevator area. They used the elevator to come to the area above the ground and then they climbed onto a large tower and observed the city’s surroundings. Sylvanas was the first who spotted a lot of figures on the horizon. Sylvanas showed Elise and Vereesa the direction and the three observed that more and more shapes appeared on the horizon. Sylvanas looked around and saw that hundreds of archers and mages stood on the walls and towers of Undercity and were ready for battle.

A male night elf rogue came to Sylvanas and said “Warchief we had spotted hundreds of siege engines at the backlines of our enemy. A dozen of them are larger than the others and protected by powerful magical barriers. It won’t be easy to destroy these barriers and I guess that these siege engines are made out of a very firm and rare material. Destroying them would not be that easy”

“Try at least to destroy the other siege machines during the battle” Sylvanas responded. The rogue nodded and walked away as Sylvanas showed him that he can go. Sylvanas checked Undercity more than three times until she was sure that everybody and everything was prepared for the incoming battle. She walked back on top of the tower and noticed immediately that the enemy army had come closer. They were only a march of an hour away from Undercity and their number was larger than she had expected. She was not sure how much soldiers were about to attack undercity but she was sure that they were at least three hundred thousand soldiers. She spotted the first three gigantic siege engines on the horizon. The most left siege engine looked a catapult while the two others looked like big cannons.

Sylvanas waited until the enemy army came closer, then she ordered the cannons and catapults on top of the wall and towers to fire at the army as the came in range. With the help of the traps and bombs beneath the ground the defenders were able to kill thousands of soldiers before they reached the walls of undercity. Sylvanas started shooting arrows as soon as the first soldiers came in her range. Cause of her special bow she was able to hit enemy soldiers which were about one and a half thousand meters away from her. Vereesa only managed to hit enemies with a maximum range of one thousand meters from the tower which was about hundred meters tall. Sylvanas and Vereesa killed hundreds of soldiers before they first soldiers reached the wall. They lend their metal ladders against the walls and tried to climb onto the wall but all of these walls were pushed away and landed on the attackers, squashing dozens of them cause of the massive weights. The enemy archers hid behind mantlets and shot arrows at the defenders on the walls. Most of the archers and mages hid behind the battlements and didn’t get hit by any arrow but others were hit as they left their cover for shooting.

The defenders managed to prevent that a single enemy climbed on the walls for the first thirty minutes. That changed quickly as the catapults and cannons started to fire at the walls. Within the next hour the siege machines blew large holes in the walls and they destroyed a few turrets. The tower on which Sylvanas, Vereesa were standing was protected by a powerful barrier which was wrapped tightly around it. Elise stood in the area between the main door and the last outside gate and fought with her spider army against the mass of enemy soldiers who tried to rush to the last gate. Half of the archers and mages on the outmost wall had been killed by arrows or the massive missiles which were shot by the catapults and cannons.  

Sylvanas drew her bow and shot a volley of arrows at four Noxian soldiers. Her arrows pierced through the massive armor and killed them without any problems. Vereesa had more trouble taking down these well-armed soldiers. She had to look for weak spots in their armor first before she could kill them. That was the reason why Vereesa focused on the soldiers with less strong armor while Sylvanas focused on the soldiers, Noxians mostly, who wore heavy armor.

Sylvanas took down another small group of Noxian and Scourge soldiers with a volley of arrows. She noticed something out of the corner of her left eye. She turned her head and spotted a huge battering ram which was protected by a thick barrier and came in a very slow tempo towards the hole next to the main gate. Sylvanas was sure that its aim was the last gate. She knew immediately that it had to be destroyed. She looked around and noticed that every mage who could help destroying this barrier was either dead or busy fighting. She also noticed Sion and Vladimir who were slaughtering her necromancers who had been busy with raising the fallen soldiers. Sion’s hand and foot had been replaced by a demonic hand and a demonic foot.

Sylvanas turned around and beheaded a Noxian soldier, who had approached her, with her sword. She put her sword back on her belt and killed another Noxian soldier, who was a few meters below her on a small platform, with a precious arrow. From the corner of her right eye she saw that something approached her. She turned around and noticed the shadow ball which was very close to her. She had no time to react and the shadow bolt hit her in the chest and threw her a few meters away. The petricite armor prevented that she was hurt by it. Sylvanas stood up quickly and looked down at herself. Her upper armor wasn’t damaged although it had totally absorbed the damage dealt by the shadow bolt.  Sylvanas killed the Noxian mage who had shot the bolt at her with an arrow through the heart.

She looked around and saw Vladimir again who dissolved the body of a human alliance soldier, in the most painful imaginable way, in blood and absorbed it. Sylvanas didn’t know where Sion was at first but as she heard a loud angry voice behind her she knew where he was.  Her suspicion was confirmed as she spotted the undead juggernaut, standing a few meters on the same wall on which Sylvanas, Vereesa and Elise stood. A red barrier was wrapped around his body and he came with a rapid tempo closer. “DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE” he shouted as he lifted his axe and aimed a strike at Sylvanas


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Undercity continues. Enjoy this chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than usual to update this story although I had finished this chapter one and a half week ago. I was busy with work, some hobbies and another fanfic I’ve started to write. I will upload it as soon as possible ( Maybe in one or two days if all is happening as I had planned). Check it out if you want. This time they fanfic will only be based on Wow but not on famous and iconic characters. The characters will be original ones. (OC’s).

Sion's strike with his massive axe would have cut Sylvanas in two pieces hadn’t Vereesa pushed her to the side. The push was so forceful that Sylvanas nearly fell from the wall but she managed to stabilize in the last moment. Sion tried to grab Vereesa with his none-demonic hand but the elf ducked beneath so that his hand missed her. She drew her bow and shot and arrow at Sion, which pierced through his hand. The undead juggernaut didn’t seem to be impressed by that. He let out a very loud roar which stunned Vereesa for a second. Vereesa was in a state similar to a trance for a second which gave Sion the opportunity to kick her from the wall.

Sylvanas cried out in anger and wanted to check out if Vereesa was okay but she hadn’t got the opportunity for that because Sion attacked her again. Sylvanas made a huge jump backwards and shot a volley of arrows at Sion during this move. These arrows hit him in the upper body but he didn’t seem to be bothered by them, instead he kicked a large explosive spider in the air which had approached him. He grabbed the spider and threw it on a group of Forsaken behind him. The spider exploded and tore the bodies of the five Forsaken apart so that their remains couldn’t be raised by Sylvanas’ or the Scourge val’kyries.

Sion’s eye stared to glow and he shot a ray of purple energy at Elise. Sylvanas changed to her banshee form and grabbed Elise. She flew with her high enough in the air so that the ray couldn’t hit them. Sion lifted his head and focused his gaze on the two women. The ray changed its direction and followed his gaze. Sylvanas dodged the ray laboriously in the last moment. She teleported on Sion’s left shoulder and tried to push her blade through his head but the undead massive warrior managed to shake her off. Sylvanas and Elise fell onto the wall but they got up before Sion managed to squash them with his left feet. Sion’s eye wasn’t firing anymore, instead he lifted his axe again and prepared his next strike.

He had lifted his axe above his head and was about to crash it down at Sylvanas but the undead elf was faster and rushed to him and slide over the ground through his legs and hit him with a few arrows in the his intimate area. Sylvanas stood up and noticed that Sion turned around. Because of his massive body it took a bit longer so Sylvanas was able to slide through his legs again and harm him with her arrows. These arrows left yawing wounds of medium size in his body but Sion didn’t let out any sound, which could be counted as a sound caused by pain.

He turned around another time only to get harmed again, this time the wounds were worse than the previous ones. The only sounds which slipped out of his jaw were angry and loud. A red barrier started to form around his body and blocked all of Sylvanas arrows and Elise’s poison and spider attacks. Elise noticed that the barrier was about to explode. She created a long string of spider silk and slung it around Sylvanas waist. She shot another string to the nearest tower and waited until its end stuck to the roof. She casted a quick spell which caused that the string was contracted and pulled Sylvanas and her to the roof, so that they escaped the explosion in the last moment.

Elise looked at Sylvanas and made sure that she was okay. Sylvanas looked at her, nodding her hand before she turned her gaze back to the spot were Sion was standing. A large hole, with a depth of at least five meters and a wide of seven meters, was blown in the spot were Sion had been previously standing, before his barrier exploded. Sion climbed out hole and walked as fast as he could to the tower. He rammed his axe in the turret and left a deep and large hole as he pulled his axe out and rammed it in the turret again. It seemed that he tried to fell turret like some thick tree. Sylvanas leaned above the roof and shot a lot of arrows and magical missiles at Sion but he had created a barrier above his head which prevented that he was hit by anything from above. The spiderlings which crawled to him were killed either by Noxian archers or by Vladimir who was standing a few meters behind from Sion.

Sylvanas knew the turret wouldn’t last for too long as it started to shake. She knew that teleporting again would make her too exhausted afterwards, so she transformed in her banshee form and placed her arms around Elise. Together with Elise, she flew away as fast as she could and landed in the near of the last gate. She transformed back and drew her bow. She noticed a group of dozens of ghouls who came in her direction. Elise gave Sylvanas a sign with her head and created a large explosive spider. The spider rushed to the ghouls in less than a second and blew them up before these ghouls were able to come close to Sylvanas or the gate. Sylvanas killed a group of skeletons with a volley of arrows and noticed Vladimir who came closer to her with a group of vampires.

He was about hundred meters away from her, which was still in her bow’s range. Sylvanas drew her bow and shot an empowered arrow at Vladimir. The Blood Lord turned his body into liquid blood so that the arrow went through him without hurting him and hit a vampire behind him instead. The vampire let out a painful sound, his soul was torn apart his body and flew towards Sylvanas. The vampire’s body started to dissolve quickly in the same moment as his soul was absorbed by Sylvanas’ bow.

Vladimir’s blood flowed above the ground and he materialized back to as his blood reached Sylvanas. The Warchief jumped a meter backwards and shot an arrow at Vladimir in the same moment as Elise shot a large web at him. Vladimir turned liquid again and dodged both missiles. He materialized again and threw a few sharp blades made out of materialized blood at the two women. Both women were able to dodge most of these blades, but one hit Elise in her left upper thigh and one hit Sylvanas in the right side of her hip. Vladimir was about to threw more daggers at them but he didn’t do that because he had to dodge an approaching arrow, which was shot by Vereesa. Vereesa stood a dozen of meters away from him on a small platform, which floated three meters above the ground. Sylvanas noticed from the distance that Vereesa’s back was hurt a bit but apart from that she was unharmed.

Vereesa drew her bow again but she was unable to shot the arrow because somebody threw her from the platform with use of a powerful shockwave. Vereesa landed hard on the ground, a few meters away from the platform, which was shattered in millions of small pieces. Vereesa was lightly wounded, blood flowed out of a small lacerated wound on her forehead and the pain in her back was even worse than before. Sylvanas was too busy dealing with Vladimir who kept throwing blood daggers and blood spheres at her so that she wasn’t able to help her little sister. With the help of the cover, which consisted out rubbles of the walls, Sylvanas was able to avoid these daggers and blood spheres.

Vereesa knew that she was on her own. She turned around as she noticed a figure, which appeared a few meters behind her. The person was the current Lich King Bolvar Fireblood, who carried a massive sword in his left hand, which blade was wrapped up by thick shadows. Vereesa and the other defenders didn’t know that this was just one of Le Blanc’s clones who had copied the appearance and abilities of Bolvar. Vereesa threated him as the one who had taken the position of the Lich King after Arthas’ defeat.

Vereesa snarled and said. “You are supposed to prevent the Scourge from attacking Azeroth and not to send them against us, betrayer. You swore to protect Azeroth and now you are trying to condemn it. What is wrong with you Bolvar?” Vereesa shot an arrow at him. The arrow was aimed at the spot in his face which wasn’t covered by the helm of domination. Bolvar caught the arrow with his bare other hand and destroyed it like a thin tooth pick.

“You really want to know why I am doing this?” Bolvar asked rhetorically. “I want more power that’s why I am doing this”

“No… the Bolvar I know would never kill others to gain power. You were once a famous and proud member of the Alliance who did everything to steady the peace” Vereesa responded.

“The Bolvar you know is gone. He died while he was tortured by Arthas Menethil. I am a different person now… I am more powerful than everybody could have imagined. I was weak as a human but now I’m the Lich King and together with Noxus and the Monarchs I will rule over the universe” Bolvar explained and started to laugh evilly.

“You are nothing than a pawn for the Monarchs. They will drop you and get rid of you once they don’t need you anymore”

“Only fools believe that, those who haven’t encountered them and know their plans. I’m destined for greater things” Bolvar said and walked towards Vereesa. Vereesa drew her bow and empowered her arrow with a massive amount of magic, she had gained from the Sun Disc of Ascension. The arrow hit Bolvar in the chest and caused a large wound. Bolvar’s grey and cold lips formed to a smile and he kept walking towards her like nothing had happened. Vereesa shot another empowered arrow at him but this time he destroyed it with shadow magic before it hit him.

He appeared in front of Vereesa and slept her hard, sending her to the ground. He lifted her up in the air and started to throttle her. Vereesa struggled to get free but his grip on her throat was to strong. He continued throttling and her vision started to blur. Before Vereesa’s vision fully blurred out, she was dropped to the ground. She still was a bit dazed but she knew that somebody probably had attacked Bolvar so he was forced to drop her. It took her a few moments to regain her vision back completely, she blinked a few times and turned looked around, searching for her saviour. To her surprise it was not Sylvanas, who was still busy fighting with Elise against Vladimir. Her saviour was Nathanos Blightcaller who had managed to cut of Bolvar’s arm, which didn’t carry his sword, while he was distracted. Vereesa noticed that Nathanos had a new sword which was forged by Demacian blacksmiths.

He was dealing with Bolvar and Sion at the same time but he was losing if he doesn’t get any kind of help. Vereesa picked her bow up and shot a volley of arrows at Sion. Each arrow hit him in the back but it didn’t seem that he was bothered by it. Nathanos blocked a strike from Bolvar with his sword but he got hit by a forceful kick, from Sion, in the back. Nathanos fell to the ground and was picked up by Sion who threw him against the nearest wall. Vereesa shot as many arrows as she could but there were either ignored by Sion as they hit him or destroyed by Bolvar’s shadow magic.  Sion and Bolvar came closer and surrounded her and forced her back until her back came in contact with the wall behind her. She drew her bow and looked around, only to see that she was encircled by these two commanders and a dozen of Noxian warriors and skeletons.

Sylvanas noticed that her younger sister was in trouble but she couldn’t help her because Vladimir was standing between her and Vereesa and kept firing his magical missiles at her. Even if she would transform to her banshee form she wouldn’t reach her without getting hit by Vladimir’s blood knifes. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder and turned her head a little. She saw Elise who nodded towards her and Vereesa then she looked at Vladimir. Sylvanas knew that she was trying to tell. Elise will distract Vladimir while Sylvanas should rescue her. Sylvanas nodded back and waited until Elise transformed to her spider form and jumped with a large leap on Vladimir, sending him to the ground and duck her poisoned teeth in his neck. She had been hit by a few daggers while she had leapt but this didn’t seem to bother her. Elise ignored the pain and kept attacking Vladimir who tried to knock her from him.

Sylvanas used the opportunity and changed to her banshee form. She flew as fast as she could to the warriors which were surrounding Vereesa. She passed them and flew towards Vereesa, her plan was to grab her and flew away with her in one movement. But her plans were crossed by Bolvar who create a portal behind Vereesa and pushed her, with the explosion of a small shockwave, through it. Sylvanas cried out in anger and landed on the wall, a few meters away from him. She was so furious that she didn’t observed her surroundings and shot more arrows, which hit Sion and killed the ghouls, skeletons and Noxian soldiers next to Sion and Bolvar. Sylvanas noticed another Noxian commander too late, who stood a few meters away from her on the wall. She noticed him as a large throwing axe hit her in the left shoulder. The axe blade had the shape of crescent, its colour was blue and handle had the form of a circle. The throw was so powerful that Sylvanas was pushed to the ground, her bow landed a few meters away from her. She stood up and turned her head to look at the commander.

The commander was once a human before the Burning Legion had turned him into a blue demon. His body looked more like the armor of a demon than a real demon body. He was tinier and smaller than the other demons of the Burning Legion but Sylvanas was sure that he was very strong and very fast. Sylvanas stood up and tried to pull the massive axe out of her shoulder without success. The demon, once known as Darius’ brother Draven, before the Legion had turned him into a demon, snapped with his fingers. The blade was forcefully pulled out and returned to its master. The pulling-out caused more pain for Sylvanas and left a big and deep yawing wound in her back and shoulder. Draven caught the axe and whirled it around his left hand, he let another axe appear and also whirled it around his other hand.

He threw his left axe at her but it missed, because Sylvanas jumped sideward to the left. She drew a dagger out of her belt and threw it at Draven. Sylvanas used the moment, were Draven was busy with dodging the dagger and she sprinted to her bow, picking it up. She knew she wasn’t able to shot an arrow with his wound in her shoulder and back, neither was she able to stay long enough in her banshee form to fly back to Elise because of that wound. The only option for her was to teleport away, which would cost her a lot of her stamina and power so that she would be heavily exhausted afterwards. She had no other choice and focused the last remains of her power and teleported in her throne room a millisecond before she would have been hit by Draven’s other axe. Only a few of the dozens of guards, which normally protected the throne room, were left in it. One rushed out of the room, looking for a necromancer while the others rushed to Sylvanas.

“I’m fine” Sylvanas hissed. She tried hard to not cry out in pain, it was a hard struggled but she managed to not let any sound slip out of her mouth. Sylvanas favourite val’kyr appeared next to her and placed her hand on Sylvanas wound, closing it with her necromantic power. Sylvanas was about to rush out of the room after the val’kyr was done but the val’kyr held her back.

“What is coming over you Valana” Sylvanas hissed in an angry tone.

“You are too exhausted mistress. You wouldn’t survive another hour against these mass of enemies, especially not against their commanders” the val’kyr Valana said.

“But I need to fight and help Elise and the others. I also need to get my sister back who was captivated by these bastards”  

“You won’t help anyone if you die. Then I have to give my life to revive you which would mean that less Forsaken were raised by us val’kyries and we will lose this battle. I have no problem giving my life for you but I don’t want to give it for nothing” Valana responded.

“Fine I will rest for an hour”

“An hour wouldn’t be enough for restoring for enormous power mistress”

“I know but I have a special item which will give me a large amount of my power back. Don’t worry. Now go back to your sisters and raise as many fallen soldiers as you can”

“As you wish mistress” Valana responded and bowed down in front of Sylvanas. The Warchief stepped close to her and placed a kiss on Valana’s forehead.  Her almost spectral looking body, which was larger than Sylvanas’, shimmered for a small moment. Valana rose in the air and flew out of the room. Sylvanas walked to her private chamber which was only guarded by two Forsaken guards instead of at least ten guards. She entered her room and rushed to her closet. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled a tiny green box out of it. She opened the box and placed the red jewel in her hand which was inside the box. She squashed the jewel with her bare hand and felt the large amount of power which rushed through her body. “I have no time for waiting” Sylvanas said to herself and rushed out of her room, towards the elevator area.

 

* * *

 

 “MORTAL INSECTS GET OUT OF MY REALM” Ragnaros shouted aroused and squashed a group of demons and human Monarch forces with his hammer. He stood in the middle of Firelands, a few thousand meters away from his temple. Around him fought not only his elementals but all viable elementals of the four elemental lords against the massive amount of demons and by darkness empowered humans known as the Darkcallers. They were stronger by a lot than the average human from Azeroth or Runeterra. They weren’t as strong as the demons or the elementals but their number was larger than the defending forces. The attack on Firelands last since three weeks were the attackers and defenders slaughtered each other without many long pauses. The only ones, who had to retire a couple of days after they had started fighting, were the Darkcallers. They rested for two days and then came back to fight for another two or three days.

Firelands was filled with attackers and defenders who fought without any coordination in a never ending massacre. It seemed that more and more demons and humans came out of nowhere and replaced the fallen soldiers who couldn’t be raised, because their corpses were burned by the fire elementals. The enemy sent their war machines but these war machines had been always taken out by the elementals lord before they had been able to fire.

Ragnaros turned around and shot a fireball at a large muscular demon who dared to approach his wife Nova. The fireball hit the demon in the chest and killed him. Ragnaros ordered a few stronger elementals to stay close to his wife and protect her no matter what will happen. He looked to his daughter and saw that she was doing fine, igniting humans and burning them alive while she beheaded demons with her sword, a shrunk version of Taeshalach which once belonged to a titan. His daughter jumped on the shoulders of a gigantic demon which was five times taller than her and she cut his head off, kicking him in the direction of the other demons as she jumped down. The dead body of the demon fell to the ground and squashed a few dozens of demons as it landed onto them.

Ragnaros turned his attention back to the demons around him, which had the sizes of an insect compared to his massive figure. Ragnaros stamped on a few demons with his massive feet, smiling as he heard their painful screams as he crushed them. He lifted his left hand, which didn’t carry Sulfuras and summoned a large meteor from the sky which crashed in the enemy backlines and killed hundreds of demons and humans. Ragnaros wasn’t sure how many soldiers were attacking his realm but there had to be at least two hundred thousand soldiers. The elemental lords had around one hundred thousand elementals. They were in the minority but that didn’t really matter because one elemental was at least as strong as two humans or one and a half demon.

“TASTE THE FLAMES OF SULFURAS” Ragnaros shouted and created a rain of flames which hailed down onto his enemies. Most of these flames hit random demons or humans but it also hit a few elementals. Ragnaros was not happy about that but he had no other choice than sacrificing the lives of a few of his servants to annihilate a large number of enemies. He spotted Darius who was one of the commanders of this enemy army. Darius split elementals with his axe in two halves without any problems. He stood in the backline, near the entrance of Firelands and fought against three stronger elementals at the same time, taking them out without getting hurt.

Ragnaros spotted the first commander Le Blanc who floated in the air in the west area of Firelands and destroyed the bodies of every elemental which dared to approach her with powerful orbs. She also squashed a few of these with thick chains which were wrapped around their bodies. She created dozens of clones which mimicked her actions and destroyed more and more elementals. The other three elemental lords were busy dealing with Le Blanc and her clones. They were able to take out a lot of clones but they never managed to hit the real Le Blanc because she was jumping and hiding behind her clones all the time.

Le Blanc and Darius were not the only threats for the elemental lords. The leader of the Burning Legion Sargeras had come to Firelands two day ago and slaughtered thousands of elementals since then. He was three times larger than Ragnaros, his wife and daughter and the other elemental lords. His size was still smaller than his original size, which was at least five times larger than the planet of Azeroth. Because he was weakened and banished by the other titans he was only able to use a smaller portion of his power which meant his size was limited to his current size of more than five hundred meters.

Ragnaros focused his power and increased his size until he was as large as Sargeras. He knew that he couldn’t hold his form very long so he needed to take out the leader of the Burning Legion as soon as it was possible. Ragnaros created a large fireball which had the size of Sargeras upper body and shot it at the leader of the Burning Legion. The fireball hit him in the chest and forced him to stumble a few meters backwards. Sargeras snarled and lifted his massive sword, charging at Ragnaros who blocked the strike with his hammer. Ragnaros pushed Sargeras back and hit him in the chest with a forceful strike. Sargeras spit little amount of blood out and crashed his fist in Ragnaros jaw, the Firelord staggered backwards him and he almost fell to the ground. Ragnaros managed to stabilize but he was greeted by Sargeras sword which pierced through his upper body and came out of his back.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Ignis shouted enraged, her eyes showed pure hatred and anger. She increased her size until she was as tall as Sargeras and appeared in front of him, knocking him with a forceful swing of her fist to the ground. Sargeras was about to get up as Ignis trusted her sword in his chest. He spit a large amount of blood out as she pushed it deeper in his chest until her swords’ blade had fully pierced through his chest. Half of the blades length had pierced through the ground beneath Sargeras and stuck in it. Ignis bended down and beat Sargeras’ face with her bare fists until it was a bloody mass. Ignis was so furious that she cut out everything that happened around her. She was hit by a lot of demonic spell casters and smaller cannons in the back but these didn’t bother her. She released all of her anger on Sargeras face and finally tore the remains of his head, with her bare hands, apart from his body.

Ignis noticed out of the corner of her eyes that her mother had rushed to her father and was dealing with his wound which wasn’t mortal. Ignis was furious and squashed demons with her feet while she slaughtered masses of enemies with her sword. She was so furious that she was in status close to a trance expect that she was able to act, the only thing she was able to do was killing her enemies. She was so busy that she didn’t notice the gigantic green fel bomb, which was dropped from the sky.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks of constant fighting had passed since Sylvanas had returned to the battle field. The enemy forces had managed to drive Sylvanas and her troops back into the interior of Undercity. Entire Undercity was filled with enemy and allied forces who were slaughtering each other. Sylvanas, Elise and Nathanos were in the throne room, busy with keeping intruders out. They didn’t know where the commanders of the attacking forces were but they were pretty sure that the commanders were somewhere in Undercity and slaughtered the defenders.

Sylvanas killed the next few soldiers, who entered the throne room, with a sphere formed out of dark energy. The next group, which consisted out of two dozen ghouls and five Noxian soldiers, came in the room and were immediately blown up by an explosive spider. A thick abomination, which was uglier than all abominations Sylvanas ever had seen in her undead life, stepped in the room and charged at Sylvanas. The Warchief stayed cool and aimed one shot at the creatures head. She didn’t hesitate and shot the arrow, which hit the abomination in the head and killed it immediately. The creature fell backwards and squashed two necromancers, which were about to raise the fallen soldiers, behind it.  Sylvanas noticed another three necromancers, which hid behind a group of skeletons and channelled a necromantic spell. Sylvanas created a large dark sphere in her hand and threw it at the skeleton group. The sphere exploded and killed the skeletons and the necromancers.

Sylvanas, Elise, Nathanos and three dozen Forsaken soldiers stayed in the throne room and made sure that no enemy, who entered the room survived. That went well until Sylvanas noticed that Elise got more and more exhausted and she created lesser and smaller spiders from time to time. Sylvanas told her lover that she should take a rest but Elise insist that she will never leave her side and fight with her until the end. Sylvanas had absorbed the soul of every human warrior she had killed with her bow, the undead creatures of the enemy didn’t have souls which could have been absorbed. Their souls had been torn apart which made them to mindless pawns, which followed each of the Lich king’s orders without hesitation.

Sylvanas was busy with firing arrows at approaching skeletons as the walls of the throne room started to shake, caused by an explosion. Sylvanas turned around towards the direction where the explosion came from and spotted a huge hole in the throne room’s wall. The hole was located on the left side of the room, a few meters away from the main entrance. Dozens of ghouls swarmed in the room and the defenders had trouble to kill the greatest number of the undead intruders. More and more ghouls swarmed in the room and made it impossible for the defenders to kill all of them before more ghouls and undead creatures came in the room. They fought hard for an entire hour but it didn’t seem that this battle will end soon. With each ghoul, which was killed by one of the defenders at least another ghoul stepped in the room, sometimes the fallen ghoul was replaced by two or three ghouls.

Valana appeared behind Sylvanas with two other val’kyries and started to raise the fallen undead creatures and allied soldiers. Sylvanas kept killing as many ghouls as she could and with the help of the freshly raised undead soldiers the defenders were able to force most of the ghouls out of the room. In the same moment as they killed the last remaining ghouls in the room, another larger group of ghouls, skeletons and vampires entered the room. Between them stood Vladimir, Draven and Sion, their lips were formed into wide smiles and her eyes glowed in anticipation.

“Give up Windrunner and we will spare you eventually” Vladimir said with his dark and scary voice.

“Never” Sylvanas hissed and aimed one of her strongest arrows at Vladimir’s head

“As you wish then this will end in a blood bath and I really like that” Vladimir responded and threw a large blood sphere at Sylvanas.


	28. Chapter 28

The blood sphere, which was thrown at Sylvanas, came closer, too close for Sylvanas liking. She focused her dark magical powers and tried to create a barrier around her and Elise. But this process took too long and the sphere exploded before Sylvanas was able to create this barrier. The blood sprayed in every direction and caused cauterizations on the persons, which were hit by it. The blood also hit Sylvanas but her special armor protected her and prevented that the blood reached her skin, although the blood dissolved the petricite on the spots were it hit. Several holes were corroded in Sylvanas upper body armor and made it less efficient in protecting.

Sylvanas noticed that Sion was walking towards her but Nathanos jumped on his shoulder and started attacking him. Sion stopped moving and tried to shake Nathanos off but the undead human was faster and jumped to the other shoulder and rammed his sword in the flesh of the undead juggernaut. Sylvanas turned her head towards Elise, who was fighting with Draven and had trouble dealing with his axes but she managed to dodge all of them in the last moment. Sylvanas turned her attention back to Vladimir, who had turned a few Forsaken and humans to liquid blood and had absorbed it. Sylvanas drew her bow and shot an empowered arrow at the vampire. A painful sound slipped out of his mouth as the arrow hit him in the left shoulder. Vladimir spit a small amount of blood out and another pain filled sound slipped out of his mouth as he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder.

“Not bad” Vladimir hissed and created a much larger blood sphere, flinging it in Sylvanas direction. Sylvanas jumped, in the last moment, behind her throne and avoided getting hit by the spraying blood. She wasn’t hit by a single drop of blood but her throne was almost completely corroded and won’t serve her as a cover anymore. Sylvanas drew another one of her stronger arrows and shot it at Vladimir. This time the vampire turned his entire body into liquid blood and avoided the arrow, which hit a ghoul, behind him, in the head instead and blew it up. The remains of the ghoul’s body fell to the ground and burned until nothing was left of it. 

The liquid materialized back to Vladimir body but Sylvanas had waited for that. She had timed her next arrow so that it instantly hit Vladimir’s chest after he came out of his liquid form. Vladimir snarled and was about to pull the arrow out as another arrow hit him and pierced through his left hand. The Blood Lord cried out in pain and tried to pull it out. The large blood sphere, which had floated above his right hand since he had mastered to control blood, floated in the air and was formed to a protective barrier around Vladimir’s body. He managed to pull the arrow out and close the wound but this turned out to be very painful.

Sylvanas drew her bow and observed what happened. A few skeletons rushed towards her but they were taken out by Valana’s raised soldiers. The barrier around Vladimir faded and he was about to cast another spell but Sylvanas hit him with a special arrow in the chest, which prevented that he was able to cast a spell in the next fifteen minutes. Vladimir snarled and became furious as he noticed that he was unable to control his blood and the blood of every creature in this room. Vladimir turned around and started to run out of the room but he was hit three times in the back by Sylvanas arrows. One of these arrows exploded and caused a shockwave, which threw him to the ground. Sylvanas sprinted towards Vladimir and hit him, with a forceful punch, in the face. Sylvanas had focused all of her strength in the punch, which left a broken nose in Vladimir’s face and knocked him out.

A few royal guards rushed to Vladimir and cuffed his hands together before they dragged him through a portal, which had been opened a few seconds earlier and lasted for a few minutes. Sylvanas looked at Elise who had managed to wrap thick spider silk around Draven’s body, which guaranteed that he was unable to move or free himself. A few Forsaken warriors had taken the cocoon, dragged it backwards and had flung it through the same portal before it was closed.

Sylvanas drew her bow and aimed at Sion who was still fighting with Nathanos. Sion’s upper body was covered by several wounds caused by Nathanos swords. Sylvanas was about to shot an arrow aimed at Sion’s head but a magical spell hit her and flung her away. She stood up and spotted the one who had casted this spell. It was Bolvar who entered the room in the same moment. He lifted his left hand and sent Sylvanas against the wall on the other side of the room. Nathanos cried in anger and charged at Bolvar but the current Lich King blocked his attack with his relict sword, which had similarities to Arthas’ sword Frostmourne.

Bolvar pushed Nathanos back with ease. Nathanos staggered backwards, he turned around but he saw the incoming axe strike too late so that he wasn’t able to prevent it. The massive axe blade cut the left arm off from Nathanos’ body. The undead human cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Sylvanas was shocked as she had to witnesses what happened in front of her eyes.

“I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR SPINE” Sion shouted furious, he lifted his axe again and beheaded Nathanos with a clean cut. Nathanos’ head and body dropped to the floor. Sylvanas stood rooted on the spot and did nothing except stare at her champion and adviser, whose lifeless body lay on the ground. Bolvar’s lips were formed into a wide smile as he turned his gaze towards Sylvanas. Elise rushed to Sylvanas and shook her until she reacted. Sylvanas blinked a couple of times and looked at Elise, who looked at her with a worried expression on her face. A loud and furious sound slipped out of her mouth as she focused all remains of her powers in one arrow and aimed for Sion’s head.

Sion was laughing loudly and was lashed out caused by the thrill of victory, which had come over him. He was so distracted by cheering that he didn’t notice Sylvanas’ arrow until it hit him in the head. The arrow exploded and tore Sion’s head and most parts of his upper body apart. His body fell to the ground and started to glow in a crimson red. Although his upper body was nearly completely torn apart, he managed to stood up and rush towards Sylvanas in an impossible fast speed. Elise created a portal in the last moment and pushed Sylvanas through it and then followed her. The last thing Sylvanas saw before the portal was closed behind them, was that Sion’s body collapsed in front of the portal and started to dissolve.

Sylvanas and Elise landed in the middle of the throne room in Orgrimmar in Grommash Hold. Overlord Saurfang stood in front of the Warchief’s throne and was surprised as he saw that Elise and Sylvanas dropped out of the portal on the floor. A few orc guards rushed to Sylvanas and Elise and helped them getting up.

“Warchief… I didn’t expect that you would come to us without a warning. Was something wrong with your portal or why did it dropped you on the floor?” Saurfang asked surprised and a bit worried at the same time.

“We lost Undercity” Sylvanas said her voice was filled with sadness and despair.

“We did what?” the old orc asked, his voice was filled with disbelieve.

“They were too many. We got reinforcements from Stormwind, Demacia and from this city but they had a lot more soldiers than us. They broke through our defence and pushed us back in the throne room. We managed to captivate Vladimir and Darius’ brother Draven but these bastards killed Nathanos and forced us to retire. They probably killed every remaining soldier or enslave my Forsaken and val’kyries. These bastards also captivated Vereesa. We had no time to evacuate the remaining soldiers” Sylvanas said, her tone was harsh and her eyes glowed in a furious red.  

“Dammit that’s not good” Saurfang responded.

“Yes that’s not good. These bastards took my home, my army, most of my val’kyries and my sister. I will go back to Undercity and tear Bolvar’s stupid head apart his shoulders” Sylvanas screamed angrily and tried to open a portal but her attempt failed. Elise placed her arms from behind around Sylvanas waist and pulled her close.

“It’s suicide to go to Undercity now. They will kill you and raise you”

“Arrgh… It’s your entire fault” Sylvanas hissed and pushed Elise away. “Haven’t you pushed me through the portal I would have stayed and defended Undercity with the rest of our troops.”

“Sylvanas please calm down” Elise said and tried to grab Sylvanas hand.

“No I won’t calm down. We lost Undercity and we lost our last valuable resource. The purpose of my val’kyries was not only to strengthen my army they should also sacrifice their lives for me if I die again. Now I only have two weaker val’kyries left. These val’kyries raise by far fewer soldiers than Valana” Sylvanas responded angrily and pushed Elise away again.

“I make sure that nobody will hurt you my love” Elise said and tried to calm her down.

“Get out of my sight all of you” Sylvanas shouted.

“But Sylvanas…” Elise said but she was interrupted by her lover. “SHUT UP. I DON’T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU” she shouted and looked at Elise, whose face showed a hurt expression. Elise didn’t responded and Sylvanas shouted again. “NOW GO. THIS IS AN ORDER”. She gave the guards a sign and watched that the guards brought Elise and Saurfang out of Grommash Hold.

 

* * *

 

Elise sat on chair behind a table in the tavern of Orgrimmar. She just sat there and did nothing except staring at the wall in front of her. She had never seen Sylvanas so angry like this. Even in her fights against Arthas and the Face Collector, who had copied Arthas appearance, Sylvanas hadn’t been on this level of angriness. Sylvanas outburst had really surprised Elise but what was more surprising, was that Sylvanas had thrown her out of Grommash Hold. Elise was pretty sure that Sylvanas would calm down and apologize later in a special way. Elise smirked about her perverted thoughts how Sylvanas could apologize to her. She thought about how Sylvanas would undress her slowly and pleasure her with her tongue.

Elise day dreams were interrupted by someone, who cleared his or her throat. Elise turned around and spotted a worried Alleria who stood next to her chair, her lover and her son were behind her. Elise didn’t react at first, she just stared for a few moments at Alleria. Alleria cleared her throat again and spoke “We had heard that Undercity was taken by our enemies. What happened and where is Sylvanas? Why isn’t she here with you?”    

Elise showed Alleria and her family that they could sit down then she turned her head towards the wall and responded. “Our enemy had overwhelmed us. We had to retreat. I had pushed Sylvanas through a portal to make sure that she is safe. But she didn’t appreciate that. She wanted to stay in Undercity and fight for it. That’s the reason why she is mad at me”

“Don’t worry she will calm down. You just need to give her some time” Alleria responded and looked at Elise, who was still staring at the wall.

“I hope that… I’m not pretty sure about that”

“Why do you think so?” Alleria asked and placed her left hand softly on Elise’s right hand.

“We managed to captivate two of their commander but Nathanos fell in the battle for Undercity. And…” Elise made a small pause and breathed additional air in.

“And what?” Alleria asked worried and impatient.

“They caught Vereesa and captivate her” Elise responded. Alleria nearly dropped from the chair as she heard that.

“They did what?” Alleria shouted in disbelieve.

“They had surrounded her and pushed her through a portal” Elise said calmly, still staring at the wall in front her.

Alleria lifted Elise up and forced her to look her in the eyes. “No! No! No! That’s not true. Tell me that this is a lie. YOU ARE LYING. THIS CAN’T BE TRUE” Alleria responded, her calm voice became louder and angrier while she was speaking. Alleria started to shake Elise and her eyes glowed furiously.

“Honey stop it. The guests are already staring at us” Turalyon said with his calming voice and put a hand on her left shoulder. Alleria hesitated at first but let Elise go. Elise dropped back on her seat and didn’t move.

“So… Where is Sylvanas?” Alleria asked impatiently.

“She is in Grommash Hold, the main building where the throne of the Warchief is” Elise replied.

“Then let’s go. I want to speak with her about our plan to rescue Vereesa”

“She doesn’t want to see any of us. She is still furious about the loss of Undercity and the loss of most of her val’kyries and Forsaken” Elise explained.

“I don’t care” Alleria said and pulled Elise up. “You will come with us. You are the only one who is able to calm Sylvanas down. I know she loves your body. Just be yourself and act normal. Sylvanas can’t resist your body with your well-formed curves”. Alleria took Elise left hand and dragger her out of the tavern. Elise was so thunderstruck that she didn’t hesitate and let Alleria drag her wherever she wanted. Orgrimmar didn’t look like the same compared to the last time Elise had been here. The streets were still overcrowded by people but not by citizens today. The streets of Orgrimmar were filled with warriors, mostly orcs, goblins and trolls but also Forsaken and blood elves were occasional present here.

Alleria dragged Elise to Grommash Hold, which was almost on the opposite side of the tavern. Alleria, her family and Elise came to the entrance, which was guarded by five orc guards, which body sizes were almost double as large as Elise size.

“We want to see my sister” Alleria said.

“The Warchief doesn’t want to see anyone” one of the guards said.

“King Anduin sent me to speak with my sister” Alleria said and handed a document, which was sealed with symbol of Stormwind, to the orc.

“But we have our orders…” the orc said but he was interrupted.

“It’s really important. I could also tell Orgrimmar’s allies that a few orcs hinder our plans to defend Azeroth and win this war”

“The Warchief will execute us if we ignore her orders” the orc stuttered nervously.

“Either she will or I will” Alleria said, she transformed to her void elf form and looked at the guards, her eyes glowed dangerously purple. These guards were heavily scared by Alleria. The leader of the guards nodded nervously and he stepped to the side so that with his comrades, so that the group was able to enter the hold of the Warchief. They passed the orcs and walked into the main hall of the hold.

Elise was shocked by the situation she spotted inside the building. Sylvanas stood in the middle of the room, the floor around her was covered by blood and next to her feet laid Vladimir, who was beaten by Sylvanas. Vladimir wore nothing except grey worn out rags, his nose was broken and his upper body was covered by lots of stabbing wounds of various size and depth. Sylvanas turned around towards the group and snarled.

“I had ordered to not be disturbed” Sylvanas hissed, her crimson eyes had a deeper red tone than usual.

“Sylvanas by the light what are you doing?” Turalyon shouted out in shock. “This is a prisoner. You should treat him better than this!”

“Our enemies won’t spare Vereesa and until this bastard didn’t tell me where they had brought her and what they are doing to her, I will continue beating the shit out of him” Sylvanas shouted furious.

“No. This is not the right way” Elise said and was about to walk to Sylvanas but Alleria held her back. “Alleria let me go”

“No. Sylvanas is right. This bastard will give us the information we need. We won’t spare him until he tell us where Vereesa is”

Turalyon looked at his lover “Are you serious Alleria?” he asked shocked about her statement and her behaviour.

Alleria turned towards her lover and stared in his eyes. “I’m dead serious. You know I went to outland to slaughter every orc because they were responsible for my brother’s murder. I don’t want to kill Vladimir but this freak should suffer until he tells us what we want to know”

“I can understand you my love but this is not the right way. We are not the Horde. We don’t torture people for information. There are other ways to get the information we need from him” Turalyon replied.

“Really?” Alleria asked with a raised eyebrow. “Then tell me your master plan” Alleria added saucy.

“Ehm…” Turalyon started but he was interrupted by a loud snort from his lover. “Do whatever you want Alleria but I can watch this. I understand that you want your sister back but these methods are just wrong. You are not the old Sylvanas or Garrosh Hellscream. We are the Alliance, we are agents of the light. We don’t harm people for benefits even if they are good ones. I will go now. If you are looking for me you know where I am. Come my son” Turalyon said and rushed out of the building with his son.

“You are not better than the Noxians, including myself if you are torturing him” Elise said.

“You would do the same if he would have kidnapped me. I would do the same for you my love” Sylvanas said and looked at Elise. Elise was silent for a few moments then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened them again.

“You are right” Elise said and walked to Sylvanas.

“So you will support me”

“If you apologize that you threw me out of this building and blame me for the loss of Undercity then yes” Elise told.

“I will apologize later in a way you would appreciate more than just saying an a few words” Sylvanas responded and smacked Elise ass roughly. Elise smiled and was happy that Sylvanas was like her former self.

“Did this bastard said anything about the place where they are holding our little sister” Alleria asked and looked at Vladimir and then at Sylvanas.

“No” Sylvanas said shortly.

“Then we have to continue until he sings like a bird” Alleria responded and kicked forcefully in Vladimir’s stomach. “Speak you worthless bastard” Alleria shouted angry and kicked him in the stomach again. Vladimir lay on the ground and stared at Alleria, his lips were formed in a wide grin.

“I won’t tell you anything about her and the plans Master Swain has with her” Vladimir said and got hit by a forceful kick in the face as a respond.

“If you two would stop beating him I would tell you my plan to get the information we need” Elise said. Alleria and Sylvanas turned to her and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“What is it?” Alleria asked.

“It has to do with poison” Elise said smiling and put her arm around Sylvanas waist.

 

* * *

 

_Two days later – A few hundred kilometers away from Firelands_

Ignis crouched above the ground and pressed her left hand on the wound in the left side of her waist. She felt a bit unwell being in an area with a grass covered ground, a lot of trees and forests and mild climate. She had fought the past two days against Le Blanc outside of Firelands after it was destroyed by the gigantic fel bomb. Most of the defending elementals had been killed by this explosion, only a few hundreds had managed to get away thanks to Ignis’ fast reaction. Her mother hid with her father in a secret cave and did everything to make sure that Ragnaros didn’t die because of that deep yawing wound. Most of the attackers had been killed too but Darius and Le Blanc had managed to get out in the last moment.

Ignis’ fight against Le Blanc lasted now since two days without a clear winner. Le Blanc had used her clones to attack her with various abilities from various directions. The fire princess had stayed cool and didn’t risk anything. She had taken down all of Le Blanc’s clones one after one but the Deceiver had produced more of those. Ignis had thought that Le Blanc was a coward and let her clones fight for her.  But the Deceiver was brave and fight against Ignis. It was hard at first to find out, who was the real Le Blanc but after hours of constant fighting Ignis got used to track the real Le Blanc. Both women had managed to hurt each other badly. Ignis had managed to regenerate her wounds thanks to special flames from Firelands, which were filled in a small vial. Le Blanc on the other side wasn’t able to regenerate, she had to use healing spells which worked well at first but somehow didn’t work quite well after a few usages.

Le Blanc stood twenty meters away from Ignis. Her upper body was covered by several burn wounds and a few stabbing wounds were also present. Le Blanc support herself with her huge magical wand and with one of her clones, which made sure that she didn’t lose her balance and fell to the ground.

“This is not over” Le Blanc hissed and prepared a magic spell. Ignis didn’t hesitate and sprinted towards the Deceiver. Le Blanc prepared a magical sphere and threw it at Ignis. The Fireprincess avoided it by teleporting behind her. Ignis made a quick sword strike which left a deep cutting wound in Le Blanc’s back. The Deceiver cried out in pain and jumped a few meters forward. Ignis rushed to her again but Le Blanc jumped one more time and teleported back to her starting position before she had jumped two times, as Ignis reached her. Le Blanc disappeared for a small moment and reappeared with two of her clones. All three Le Blanc’s threw a magic sphere at Ignis. Ignis got hit by all three but only one hurt her, the others had been simply illusions. The sphere, which had hit her, flung her a few meters backwards and left a wound of medium size in her upper body.  

Ignis stood up, she created a fireball and flung at Le Blanc. The Deceiver guided one of her clones in front of her, which served as a living shield. The fireball and the clone dissolved very quickly as they came in contact.

“Is that all you have got” Le Blanc asked with a wide grin on her face and started to laugh.

“No” Ignis simply answered and appeared in front of the real Le Blanc. “That’s all I have got” Ignis responded and pressed her hands on Le Blanc’s face. She highly increased the temperature of her body and flames wrapped up around her hands and Le Blanc’s face. Le Blanc screamed in pain as her face was burnt by extremely hot flames. Le Blanc struggled to get free, she managed it and jumped away but she was hit by a large pyroblast which hurt her heavily.

“I will come back and have my revenge” Le Blanc hissed and stepped through a portal, which she had opened with her last reserves of strength.


	29. Chapter 29

_Two weeks later (Day 949) – Noxus_

“I have to say that I’m pleased this time” Swain said and walked small circles behind his desk in his office, while he looked at Le Blanc, Darius and Talon. “I mean some idiots managed to get caught or get killed” Swain said referring to Vladimir, Draven and Sion “but at least we managed to destroy Firelands and conquer Undercity. Without Firelands the Elemental lords will be able to create less elementals, especially fire elementals, which are very effective against our undead army”

Le Blanc, whose burning wounds weren’t visible on her body anymore, was the first who responded. “We had also managed take the control over their val’kyries and the rest of her undead army, which remained in Undercity during the siege. That’s five val’kyries and eighty hundred thousand Forsaken and ghouls for us. Not to mention that we had managed to kill the champion and adviser of Sylvanas Windrunner. His name was Nathanos Blightcaller and we could raise him and torture him to gain useful information. I’m not sure if he will give us the information we want to have. He is undead, that doesn’t mean he can’t feel pain but he has nothing to lose and he would never betray his beloved Warchief”

“Try to corrupt him and possess his mind, he will speak sooner or later. If he doesn’t speak then I will make him speak” Swain replied self-confident.

“Which targets are we attacking next? Darius asked impatiently.

“We will attack their world tree Nordrassil again with all of our remaining forces. Then we will absorb its power and attack the two other wells. I have spoken with the Monarchs and they told me that they will take care of the elemental lords. When they are defeated our enemies won’t be able to produce more troops except a small amount of Forsaken raised by the two val’kyries who are left.

“What are we doing with our new prisoner?” Talon asked curious.

“You mean Vereesa Windrunner” Swain asked.

“Yes” Talon replied shortly.

“Beat her, torture her and try to gain information or do whatever you want with her. I don’t care as long as she stays alive. I want to use her to blackmail her whore of a sister Sylvanas. This bitch had cost us so many troops and resources. She will pay for that and the perfect way to do that recently came in my mind. But that’s none of your business. We all will attack Nordrassil in three weeks. Darius you will prepare our remaining forces. Le Blanc you will make sure that the Burning Legion is still under our control after your clone was defeated. Talon you will wait until I give you the names of your next assassination targets.” Swain told. The others nodded and left Swain’s office one by one after he had showed them that they should leave.

 

* * *

 

Elise entered the hold of the Warchief and followed the corridor to its main room. The carpets on the floor had been exchanged with new ones because the old ones were covered with Vladimir’s blood. Elise had heard that Vladimir was brought in the prison cells of Orgrimmar and she was curious about what he had told Sylvanas and Alleria. Sylvanas sat on her throne, while Alleria sat on the left armrest of the throne and massaged the shoulders of a stressed Sylvanas. Elise walked to the throne and sat on the other armrest, placing a soft kiss on Sylvanas lips. Sylvanas smiled and kissed her back, inserting her tongue and fighting for dominance. She won and kissed her lover for a few minutes until Elise pulled back because she had to take a breath.

“I guess Vladimir told you where Vereesa is” Elise said curious.

“He told me that this bastard Swain keeps her in Noxus. No matter how often we beat him and gave him portions of your poison, he didn’t tell us what Swain will do with her” Sylvanas explained.

“How do your plans look like?” Elise asked and snuggled her body against Sylvanas’.

“I wish I could lead all of your forces to Noxus and storm it but we can’t do that because we have to protect the three wells. As sad as it is we have to abandon her until we can be sure that the three wells are save but we will free her for sure” Sylvanas responded.

“Don’t worry my love, all will be fine” Elise replied.

“I’m not sure about that. You have told me a lot about Swain and I’m pretty sure that this bastard will do something to her. If we get a hold on him I swear that he will wish that he was never born after we are done with him” Sylvanas said and looked at her sister and then back at Elise, her hands were clenched to fists.

“This bastard will pay for what he has done to Azeroth, Runeterra and to us” Elise said, stroking Sylvanas’ chin softly and looked in her crimson eyes.

“He will pay for kidnapping my sister and killing Nathanos. Nathanos was nothing more than my friend and my advisor but he didn’t deserve to die like that”

“You are right. Genn Greymane didn’t deserve either. I know you didn’t like him sis but nobody deserves a slow and painful death by poison” Alleria said.

“Yes although he and I had our differences in the past I regret that he died. I’m not sad about it but you are right he didn’t deserve to die this way” Sylvanas told.

“So what we are doing now” Elise asked curious.

“We will wait and strengthened our defences. I’m pretty sure that they will attack the wells again. We have to prepare our forces and make sure that they could support any well as fast as possible”

 

* * *

 

_A few weeks later_

“I wonder how often they try to attack Nordrassil until they realize that they won’t be able to break through our defences. I mean it’s the third time they are trying to destroy Nordrassil and take the power of the Well of Eternity” Elise said, looking at Sylvanas who observed the area around them.

Elise stood with Sylvanas on top of the largest tower of the barbican, which was rebuilt a few hundred meters around the world tree. The walls were thicker and firmer this time and more defensive engines like catapults and cannons were built onto the walls and towers. Most of the archers stood on the walls and on top of the towers, while the rest of defending army stood between the barbican and the world tree. These soldiers were ready for battle and waited for the enemy attack. Elise observed the horizon on which was not a single enemy visible. The area in front of the barbican was devastated by the two battles in the past two years. The ground was either burned or covered by a lot of holes of various sizes. The corpses from the last battle had been cleared away in the past months but Elise was sure that cut-off body parts, weapons and armor were buried beneath the ground. The remains of the war engines were spread all over the ground, most of these war engines had been blown up during the battles.

Elise closed her eyes and felt the cold wind against her skin, which was surprisingly pleasant. It felt almost as good as Sylvanas’ cold touch on her skin. The climate was colder than usual, which was good because the heat would disturb and burden any warrior who wore thick armor. The thick armor was necessary for those who fought in close combat and the heat would be unbearable for them. Elise opened her eyes again and stared at the beautiful blue sky.

“It’s a wonder that they don’t want to attack the other wells. If the information Valeera had given us are true and our enemies haven’t changed their plans then they will send the rest of their army to this place. We don’t know how much soldiers they have left but I’m pretty sure they have about one million left” Sylvanas said.

“So is this the final battle?” Elise asked and kept staring at the sky. She felt Sylvanas cold hand on her left shoulder, which pulled her towards her. Sylvanas looked at Elise and responded. “Maybe… I have the bad feeling that this war won’t be over even if we win this battle”

“Do you think that they have additional hidden forces?” Elise asked a bit worried.

“Maybe. Don’t forget that we have to retake Undercity, many villages in Ionia and village of the Avarosans. We also have to free Vereesa and that means we have to conquer Noxus. That won’t be easy because we don’t have a lot of forces left after this battle and we lost most of my val’kyries and Firelands so we can’t reproduce enough forces”

“We will find a solution after we have survived this battle” Elise responded and placed a soft kiss on the left corner of Sylvanas mouth. Sylvanas lips formed into a smile as Elise leaned in again and kissed her passionately. Elise put her arms around Sylvanas body and slipped her hands in Sylvanas’ pants, kneading her ass softly. The low moan which escaped her lips was only heard by Elise. Sylvanas looked around and noticed that the dozens of archers and mechanics had turned their backs towards them so that they couldn’t see Elise’s groping on her curves. Sylvanas felt the sudden heat between her leg and she wished she could take Elise on the same spot. She ignored her desire because dozens of soldiers would be watching and the chance that the enemy will be attacking soon was a lot higher than during the past days. Elise inserted her tongue in her lover’s mouth and caressed Sylvanas’ own with it. Sylvanas also inserted her tongue and they shared a tongue kiss for a long moment until they were interrupted by the loud sound of a roaring horn.

Sylvanas pulled back immediately and walked to the battlement at the north side of the tower. Sylvanas noticed that thousands of small figures appeared on the horizon. Between these figures she spotted outlines of the first siege engines, mostly battering rams and massive catapults, which were built out of the rarest and firmest materials. Sylvanas gave the order to make the defensive war engines ready and she commanded the archers and mages on the turret to aim for approaching enemies and shot at them as soon as they come in range.

“As soon as they spot us on top of this turret they will focus on us. We should make sure that we get away from this tower as soon as the first catapult or cannon fires at us” Elise said and focused her gaze on the mass of enemies, which became larger and closer to the outmost wall.

“You right. What an irony. We were talking about the battle and now it is here” Sylvanas said a bit amused.

“We had survived every battle since we meet on Peresia and we will survive this battle too. If not It was a pleasure to meet you”

“Stop saying that we will win survive I will guarantee that” Sylvanas said and kissed Elise for a last time before she drew her bow and aimed at the mass of enemies.

She waited until the enemies came in the range of the largest cannon, a few hundred meters on the left side of the tower, where Sylvanas was standing. She fired her first arrow at the same moment as the big defensive cannon fired. The bow was strengthened by tens of thousands souls, so that Sylvanas was able to kill someone from a range higher than three thousand meters. The arrow split in dozens of small arrows and killed at least thirty soldiers. Elise had guessed that the souls would have needed more time to come to Sylvanas bow but they had travelled within less than a second to the bow and were absorbed by it.

Sylvanas pulled another arrow out of her quiver and killed about thirty soldiers again. The archers around her were surprised that Sylvanas was able to hit out of this distance. Sylvanas killed or at least badly wounded almost one hundred soldiers before the mass of enemies came in the range of the archers on top of the tower.

“Start firing at the foot soldiers my rangers. The mages and the defensive engines should focus on their siege engines because rogues won’t be able to destroy all of those engines” Sylvanas shouted loud enough that it was audible on the towers ,which were one hundred meters way on the right and left side of the tower, on which Sylvanas and Elise were standing. The soldiers did as they were told and started to fire at the mass of enemies.

The first three enemy siege engines were protected by powerful magical barriers but after one or two hits by the canons and catapults on the walls and towers, the barriers broke and left these engines without any form protection. The enemy necromancers and mages tried to rebuild the barrier but three of these many siege engines were destroyed before they could complete their spells. Sylvanas didn’t know how many siege engines the opponent had but she spotted at least twenty of them. Considering that Nordrassil was surrounded by enemies and was attacked from every direction, Sylvanas guessed that they had at least eighty large siege engines and a few hundred smaller siege engines. Among the mass of enemies were also thousands of soldiers, who wore light armor and carried long ladders on their shoulders,

“Archers focus on the ladder carriers” Sylvanas shouted as soon as she spotted them. The archers did as they were told and killed at least half of these carriers before they reached the large tower and the wall around it.

“Elise, go to the left side of the wall next to this tower and blow up these ladder carries before the reach the wall. Tell the mages on the wall that they should burn the wood ladders first before they focus on the soldiers. The ladders which are made out of a different material should be destroyed by shamans or mages, who are familiar with arcane and frost magic. They should also create an ice layer around the ladders so that our enemies slip off these ladders if they try to climb up on them” Sylvanas told. Elise nodded in agreement and created dozens of spiderlings, which followed her as she transformed in a big spider and crawled down the tower until she reached the wall, which enclosed the tower.

Elise sent her spiderlings to the ground and ordered them to attack the ladder carriers. She created a few explosive spiders and threw them at an approaching mass of almost one hundred enemies, killing almost all of them. A few of these ladder carries managed to arrive at the wall but before they were able to lay their ladders against the wall, they were either killed by Elise spiders or by the archers.

Sylvanas spotted another mass of ladder carries, who were charging towards the wall but this time they were accompanied by a few mages who had created a barrier around them. Sylvanas gave her mages the order to destroy these barriers. The mages did their best and managed to destroy all barriers with arcane shots and fireballs but the last barrier dropped to late and half a dozen of these carriers managed to lay their ladders against the wall. The approaching enemy soldiers didn’t hesitate and started to climb upwards. They didn’t arrive at the wall’s top because either the ladders were pushed away or the mages had wrapped a slippery ice layer around the ladder’s steps. The defending mages managed to destroy the other ladders so that the soldiers, who had been on it, fell to the ground and died or at least got badly wounded.

Sylvanas drew her bow and aimed a shot at a fel reaver with a size about five meters. She aimed for its cockpit and hit her target perfectly. The arrow pierced through the cockpit’s window and exploded. The fel reaver walked a few steps before it stopped and fell backwards, squashing a few soldiers beneath it. The cannon next to Sylvanas fired and tore the body of a larger fel reaver apart. The remains of that fel reaver dropped to the ground, also killing a few enemy soldiers. Sylvanas noticed that enemy archers and spell casters had come closer and hid behind a barrier, shooting arrows and magical spells at the defending forces. They aimed at the catapults and cannons but the defending mages were faster and created barriers around them. The enemy archers and spell casters then aimed at the archers and mages on top of the walls and turrets, killing a few dozens of them.

Sylvanas looked around and noticed that the allied mages were too busy dealing with the fel reavers, siege engines and ladder carriers that they wouldn’t be able to destroy the barriers around the enemy archers and mages. Sylvanas drew a special arrow out of her quiver, which was meant to break through any magical shield or magical barrier. She drew her bow and shot this arrow at one of these many groups, which were protected by a barrier. The arrow pierced through the barrier and destroyed it. Then it split in hundreds of small projectiles and killed most of these ranged fighters. Sylvanas noticed that the siege engines didn’t move anymore. Only eight of these twenty siege engines had been destroyed and the others got ready to fire.

The first catapult fired but missed the wall next to the large tower by about twenty meters. A canon fired and hit its target. A piece of the wall, a few dozen meters on the left side of the huge tower, was hit by a large cannonball. The missile exploded and left a huge whole in the wall. The defenders, who had been standing on the spot, died because of the explosion.  

The cannon next to Sylvanas fired and destroyed a cannon before it could fire at the large tower. Sylvanas knew that the siege engines focused on the tower, she was standing on. She told the archer and mages to follow her and guided them on the wall on the right side of the large tower. She walked with them across the wall and came to a smaller tower which was almost one hundred meters away from the larger tower. They took the staircase and arrived on top of the tower.

The archers rushed behind the battlement and started firing at each enemy, who came to close to the wall. More and more ladder carries arrived and managed to lay their ladders against the wall. Most of these ladders were pushed away but two or three ladder couldn’t have been pushed away before a few attackers had managed to climb onto the wall. These warriors were killed quickly and the ladders were destroyed before more warriors arrived at the wall’s top.

Sylvanas noticed that a massive battering ram came closer and closer to the main gate, which was located about fifty meters on the right side of the tower on which Sylvanas was standing at the moment. The barrier around the ram was still intact, thicker and more powerful than the barriers around the other siege engines. In front of the ram were large mantlets, which looked like strengthened boards on wheels. Their purposes were to catch arrows and block as many missiles as they could.  These mantlets were pushed by four or five soldiers while the huge battering ram was pushed by twenty soldiers and mages, which used their abilities to push it.

Sylvanas ordered the mages and other spell casters to focus on the barrier around the ram. About one hundred focused on this barrier but they didn’t manage to break through it. Sylvanas was shooting her barrier breaking arrows at the battering ram but only a few of them broke through the barrier, without destroying it. The arrows hit the ram’s protective covering and damaged it.  Although the arrows exploded, nothing except the cover was damaged. Sylvanas considered that this ram was made out of a combination of special and rare materials because it was able to resist her arrow shots by her bow, which was strengthened by at least thirty thousand souls and was able to destroy fel reavers without a problem.

The defenders kept firing at the barrier and managed to destroy it. But it was already too late because the ram had reached the main gate and started to trust the thick pillar, which was decorated by a thick statue head of a demon, against the main gate. The door and the gate vibrated as the head of the pillar smashed against it but the door held out. With the help of the mages, the enemy soldiers pulled the ram back and crashed it again against the door. The defenders kept firing at the battering ram and threw large stones and fireballs on it. The special combined material prevented that the ram got on fire and the temperature of the fireballs was too low to melt the material. The ram crashed against the door again and Sylvanas heard a loud crack. First she was afraid that ram had managed to break through the door but one of the commanders, on the ground behind the main gate, shouted that the door was still intact.

The soldiers prepared to crash the tip of the ram against the door again as a gigantic foot stepped on it and squashed the battering ram with its soldiers as it would be nothing more than an annoying insect. Sylvanas looked upwards and spotted the gigantic construct of Demacia known as Galio. Sylvanas didn’t know where he came from but it seems that he had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

 Galio was a magical being with an entire body made out of petricite. He was half as tall as Nordrassil, which would mean that he was at least more than three or four hundred meters tall. His body had a calk white colour and reflected the sun perfectly. His gigantic wings were golden and each wing was five times wider than his upper body. His knees, parts of his shoulders and a part of his chest were decorated with gold.  On his head were golden spikes, which were formed to something which looked like a crown. He had a long tail which was longer than his upper body.

“Don’t worry little ones, Galio is here to protect you” the colossus said with a high pitched voice. Galio turned around, squashing dozens of enemy soldiers with his feet and grabbed a catapult from the ground, which was about to fire at him. He looked at it, his eyes glowed in excitement and he pulled the catapult up to his face. He shoved it in his mouth, he squashed it with his teeth and devoured it.

“So many things to squash” Galio shouted, his voice was filled with excitement. He lifted his left foot a bit and squashed a few dozen ghouls, who had tried to hurt him with their tiny claws. The ghouls didn’t manage to harm him before they were squashed, instead they had hurt themselves. The weapons of the Noxian warriors shattered into millions of small pierces as they hurt Galio. A few cannonballs and explosive ammunition, shot by the catapults other siege engines, hit him in the chest but it didn’t seem to matter him. He walked towards the next catapult, the ground beneath him shook with each step he made. He pulled the catapult up and shook its crew off. He walked back to the wall then he placed it carefully on a free spot, which was big enough. A few dwarven engineers rushed to the catapult and manned it. They checked if it was still intact then they stared to fire at the next siege machine.

“This is not a fair fight” Galio shouted amused and made a belly flop on the ground. He squashed at least ten thousand enemy soldiers and three large siege engines with that move. He stood up and observed the red blood puddle on the ground where he had laid a moment ago. His upper body was covered with the blood of the ones he had squashed and it dripped down his body very quickly.

“Oh yeah a buddy to fight” he shouted excited as she spotted the gigantic female warrior, who had appeared on the battle field a moment ago.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about so many good duels I would like add in this war but I don’t want to extend this war for too long. I don’t want that my chapters consist out of a series of duels so I will add these duels later as bonus chapters. A possible duel could be Zed vs Shen or Zed vs Anduin.

The female warrior was five times large than her soldiers but she still had the size of a small dog compared to Galio’s size. She wore a slight black armor, which didn’t cover her body fully so that her upper thighs, her elbows and parts of her upper body were exposed. Most of her long hair was combed to the right side of her head while the hair on the left side of her head was a lot shorter. The left side of her face was covered by a huge tattoo, which looked traces from claws. Her black piercing eyes, her black lipstick and the tattoo stuck out of her very pale face. She carried a huge sword, which normally required the use of two hands, in her left hand. The sword had a long and thick blade, which was wrapped around by black flames.

“Time for battle” Galio shouted happy and excited as he ran towards the woman. He realized after a few seconds that the surroundings had changed and that he wasn’t in front of the walls around Nordrassil anymore. He looked around and noticed that he stood in never ending lowland without any kind of vegetation, animals or stretch of water. The female warrior stood a few meters away from him and looked at him, seeming to be unimpressed by his size.

“Who are you little one?” Galio asked curious and looked down at her.

“I am Xey, second leader of the Monarch of the Darkness and your doom” the woman answered with a calm, emotionless voice.

“My doom? Is this a joke?” Galio asked amused.

“No I’m dead serious about that”

“You will be dead if you really think you can fight me little one” Galio answered amused.

“Don’t underestimate my power fool” Xey shouted and jumped in the air towards Galio. The Giant colossus smiled, he lifted his left arm and prepared a powerful strike at the incoming monarch leader. Xey had predicted that and flew sideward, dodging his strike with ease. She appeared on left shoulder and trusted her sword in his shoulder, piercing through the petricite body like it was butter. Galio didn’t made any sounds, he just stared at her in disbelieve for a small second. She slid his upper body down with her sword and left a deep groove, which almost reached to his waist, in his upper body.

Galio wasn’t pleased by that but he didn’t get annoyed. He moved his upper body very fast, although his size was massive and he shock Xey off. The female Monarch fell to the ground and hardly escaped the giant foot, which had nearly squashed her. The landing of the massive foot on the ground caused a massive earthquake, which caused that the ground beneath them started to split. Xey flew towards Galio but this time the massive guardian hit her with a powerful fist strike before she was able to reach him. Xey was flung away, she nearly crashed on the ground but she was able catch herself before she collided with the ground. Her body really hurt cause of that strike but she ignored the pain and created a massive sphere with the help of black magic.

She threw this sphere at Galio, which hit him but didn’t damage him. Instead his body absorbed the sphere and closed the large crack in his upper body.

“Oh yeah that was good. Thank you little one” Galio shouted, his loud voice roared in her ears.

“What the hell happened?” Xey asked confused.

“I guess nobody of your little spies told you that I eat magic” Galio responded and started to focus his power. His wings started to glow and he created a massive tornado, which was almost as large as himself and three times wider than Xey. The tornado moved in an incredible fast tempo, for its size, towards Xey and left a huge ditch in the ground. The tornado was so powerful that Xey had to resist very hard to not get sucked inside. She snarled then teleported away and appeared in front of Galio’s face.

She shouted angrily “I’M TIRED OF YOUR STUPID GAMES” and focused her strength in her left leg and hit Galio with a powerful kick in the face. The kick was so forceful that his left check was heavily damaged and he stumbled a few meters backwards. He was also trying hard not to fell backwards. Xey didn’t hesitate and appeared in front of his chest and rammed her blade in it. Galio lifted his massive hand and aimed a hit at the part of his chest, where Xey was but the Monarch disappeared before his fist would have hit her. She had pulled her sword out and appeared a few dozens of meters away from the colossus.

“This is a very interesting fight little one but I will end this now” Galio shouted and looked at the small hole in his chest. It didn’t seem to bother him and he spread his wings and flew towards Xey.   A black visible aura was wrapped around her body and she focused all of her strength in her next attack. Her next strike was so powerful that Galio was flung away and landed hard on the ground, a few hundred meters away from her.

He got up very quickly but she appeared next to him and prepared her next attack. This time Galio was faster and a barrier was created around his body, which prevented the attack. The barrier exploded and hurt Xey, making her unable to move for a moment. This moment was long enough to crash his fist onto her, sending her to the ground. He lifted his massive foot, trying to squash her. “Good by little one” Galio shouted as he trusted his foot onto her.

 

* * *

 

_Two weeks later at the west front of Nordrassil._

Valeera’s plan seemed to be simply but it was harder than she had thought. Her mission was to sneak behind the enemy backline with a few other rogues and try to destroy as many siege machines as she could with bombs and grenades, before they get back to Nordrassil with a hearthstone. At this moment she and her group, which consisted out of the best and most skilled rogues of Azeroth and Runeterra, hid behind a large tree and waited until the nearby group of enemy warriors passed the massive catapult, so that the rogues were able to destroy it without much resistance. The enemy group was a bit slower than expected but Valeera didn’t lose her patience and waited until they were fully gone. A few dozen warriors stood around the catapult and guarded it, the crew was also there but they didn’t seem to be good at fighting.

Valeera gave her group a sign, all of them turned invisible and walked slowly towards the catapult, without making any sound. They arrived at the catapult and killed all of its guards at the same time. The crew tried to alarm any soldier who was in the near but one of these rogues, who was also a mage, created an illusion dome around the catapult.  For the ones, who stood outside of the doom, it look  like that all these guards and crew members were alive and no intruder was in the near. The dome also prevented that any sound was hearable from outside. The rogues killed the crew members very quickly and started to place the bombs around and onto the catapult. They placed at least twelve bombs on it and they got invisible again before the rushed out of the dome. The dome disappeared and the catapult exploded, the remains were spread across the ground. The enemy soldiers, who had been a few dozen meters away from turned around and regarded in shock and surprise at the spot, where the catapult had been a few moments ago.

Valeera and her group didn’t hesitate and rushed to the next siege machine, which was a big cannon. The cannon was firing missiles strengthened by fel magic at the largest tower of the west wall. Next to the cannon laid a few fel bombs which were guarded by at least three dozen warriors. A very good idea came in Valeera’s mind. She could take over these cannon instead of destroying it and fire this deadly fel ammunition at the army of the Monarchs and Noxus. With the help of her group she managed to take out every guard after they had created another dome.

As she was about to give the order to make the cannon ready for firing, a familiar person appeared and decimated each of Valeera’s comrades. Valeera hissed and gritted her teeth as she recognized who was standing, a few meters, in front of her.

“Did you miss me” Ke-Jin asked with his typical arrogant grin on his face. He wore a black firm armor and his left arm was replaced by a magical prostheses made out of black diamonds. Red glowing runes had been graved in the shoulder, hand and fingers of this fake arm.

“You should be dead. There is no way that you are still alive. That thing had devoured you.” Valeera said, her voice was filled with disbelieve.

“Yes it had devoured me but I managed to get free and this time I won’t spare you like the last time. You have prevented my plans and I will you and your friends for that reason” Ke-Jin responded and drew his sword from his back. His sword was different than the sword he had used during the last time, where Valeera had seen him. His new sword was a lot larger and wider than his old sword and various runes were carved in the sword’s blade.

 Valeera drew her two green blades, which were also strengthened by powerful runes. The runes on her blades started to glow and she took a defensive gesture. Her plan was to let Ke-Jin attack first and counter his attacks to get an advantage. But her plan failed because Ke-Jin appeared in front of her and attacked her with such an incredible speed that she wasn’t able to block or counter his first attack. His sword touched her left side, leaving a huge cutting wound as he pushed her to the ground. Valeera tried to get up but he pushed her to the ground again.

“You are so weak. Your power was massively increased by the Sun Disc of Ascension but your power level still doesn’t reach mine weakling” Ke-Jin said with an evil grin and dug his left feet in Valeera’s belly. The blood elf gasped in pain and a spit a small amount of blood out. Ke-Jin’s arrogant smile went wider, he lifted Valeera in the air and started to throttle her. Valeera tried hard to get free but her struggle didn’t help her. Ke-Jin strengthened the grip on her throat and kept supressing her air supply. Valeera’s skin colour changed slightly to a light blue and it seemed that she was about be suffocated.

Fortunately for her Ke-Jin let go of her in the last moment and dropped her onto the ground. Valeera gasped heavily for breath, her skin got his natural colour back after a few moments.

“This kind of a death would be to painless and too fast for you. You will suffer a painful and slow death. This is your punishment because you helped this banshee whore to prevent my plans.” Ke-Jin shouted and was about to pick her up as Valeera pulled a smoke bomb out of her belt and threw it in Ke-Jin’s face.

The smoke bomb exploded and a thick mist of smoke spread around the two persons. Valeera used that opportunities, were Ke-Jin was distracted and couldn’t see his own hand in front of his eyes, to become invisible. Valeera sprinted as fast as she could out of the thick smoke, then she slowed down a bit to prevent that any stepping sounds were hearable. She pulled the hearthstone out of her belt and used it. After a channelling time of eight seconds she disappeared from the battle field and appeared in front of the house, where the soldiers rest, who had fought for at least three days without a pause.

The first person she spotted was King Anduin, who was taking a quick rest after fighting two weeks with only small pauses. Even a king and powerful warrior like him needed to sleep, to eat, drink and take some rest. He was not an undead like Sylvanas, who could fight for years without a pause.

“Valeera what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to destroy as many siege machines as you can? Where is your team?” Anduin asked surprised and stood up from the table he was sitting on.

“They are all dead” Valeera answered angrily, barely looking at Anduin.

“They are what?” Anduin shouted out in disbelieve.

“Ke-Jin is alive and he slaughtered my team. I barely managed to escape because he wanted to toy with me before he wanted to kill me”

“Are you okay?” Anduin asked worried and hugged Valeera, who was a friend of his father during his lifetime.

“Yes I am alright but we only managed to destroy one catapult before this bastard appeared”

“Don’t worry we will find a solution to destroy the other siege machines. Unfortunately we can’t get any air support before the air defence engines of our enemy are destroyed. I’m pretty sure that these engines are invisible but we will find a way to take them out” Anduin responded and pulled away. Valeera nodded and Anduin said “Now take a rest before we have to fight again. I wish I could fight right now but I need some rest for at least two days or I won’t be able to fight against their commanders for too long”

“I will. I wish we could fight all the time. That is one of the advantages as an undead. But we aren’t undead unfortunately in this case so we have to take pauses and rests. How long does a normal soldier need to rest before he can fight again and how long can he fight without a rest?” Valeera asked curious and sat down with Anduin on the table. A cook came out of the house in front of them and placed a plate filled with food in front of Valeera.

“The soldiers fight for two to three days and then they can rest for one to two days. I wish I could let them have longer pauses but we need every soldier we can get so they have to get used to it”

“The wars we had witnessed in the past are nothing compared to this one” Valeera said and shoved a slice of bread in her mouth.

“Please call me Anduin. You have been a loyal friend to my father and I respect you. My father’s friends are always my friends” Anduin said, his tone was filled with little sadness while he thought about his father and his glorious sacrifice. Valeera sent a warm smile to Anduin, which cheered him up a bit. The two Alliance fighters kept talking for a while, while they ate and relaxed from the events of the past days.

 

* * *

 

“Tell the crews of the siege engines that they should try to blow a much larger hole in the right wall next to the main gate” Darius commanded.

“Yes Commander” the officer behind him responded and rushed towards the backline of the attacking army.

 _This time we will win. This time they won’t get away and they will pay for locking my brother into a cell_ Darius thought and walked towards the hole in the wall, which was a few dozen meters away from him. The hole was caused by a catapult shot and was about three meters large and four meters wide. The hole was not wide enough for his liking, only a hand full of warriors could go through it at the same time, which meant that it was almost impossible to fight in the majority.

 He looked a last time upwards before he would go through the hole and fight against the defending forces behind the outmost wall. He spotted Sylvanas, who was the leader of the forces which defended the north side of Nordrassil.  She stood next to Elise and was firing plenty of arrows at Darius’ forces, killing a huge amount of them in short time. Darius was not pleased about that but he knew he couldn’t fight her now, not when Elise and a couple of undead warriors were next to her. Darius would like to chop her head off with his axe but he also knew he had to keep her alive. We would use her as a hostage to get his stupid brother out of the enemy captivity.

 _The day will come were I will fight you banshee. I will win against you and will free my brother from your undead claws. I lost my eye because of you but I found a nice replacement, which made me a lot stronger. One day you will feel my new power and my wrath_ Darius thought as he looked for a last time at Sylvanas and walked a few meters forwards until he came to the whole in the wall. A mass of soldiers waited in front of the whole and tried to get in somehow, which was not easy because every soldier was pushing the others away to get in as fast as possible.

“Focus soldiers and stop acting like fools” Darius shouted and pushed himself through the mass of soldiers, which held in for a moment because they were afraid by his harsh voice. He came to the few hundred Noxian and Monarch soldiers, who were in the minority. They fought against thousands of defending soldiers from each race from Azeroth and Runeterra in the area between the outmost wall and the world tree.

He rushed to his warriors, shoving them aside and cutting the first defending warrior, who made the mistake to approach him, in two halves with his axe. The blood sprayed like a fountain out of the night elf’s body and the two halves of his dead body fell to the ground. A dwarf paladin dared to attack him, Darius left foot started to glow dark purple and he squashed the dwarf’s head with a simple kick.

A very tall Demacian sword carrier and a troll with a massive spear came close to Darius and attacked him.  The Noxian commander blocked their attacks with his axe, he pushed the Demacian warrior back while he killed the troll with a ray of demonic energy, which came out of his eye and annihilate the troll’s head.  Darius split the Demacian’s body with his axe in two equal pieces, in the same moment as the troll’s lifeless body dropped on the ground. Darius noticed the arrow, which was shot by one of Sylvanas’ archers, in due time so that he was able to block it with the massive blade of his axe. Darius lifted his free hand and shot a ray of demonic energy out of his index finger, which hit the archer and tore his body apart in millions of small pieces. Darius turned back to the three approaching human warriors and killed each of those with simple strikes with his axe. Any of these warriors, who dared to fight him, didn’t stand that smallest chance against him.

They still charged at him only to get annihilated by massive axe swings. Turalyon was the first defending commander, who noticed that the defending soldiers were slaughtered one after one. He looked around and searched for other allied commanders in the near, he only spotted Sylvanas and Elise who were busy with fighting against a few fel reavers, who were trying to destroy the turrets on which the defending engines like catapults on cannons stood.

 Turalyon knew that no other commander would be able to help him and he had to fight this demonic spawn on his own. He drew his sword and walked towards Darius, killing a few Noxian soldiers, who tried to attack him. A demon stepped in his way but with the help of the light and a few precious strikes Turalyon was able to kill the demon without getting hit one time.  

Turalyon took out another Noxian soldier before he finally reached Darius. Turalyon charged at Darius and performed a quick sword strike but the Noxian commander blocked the attack with his axe and pushed Turalyon back, the paladin didn’t hesitate and charged back at Darius. He ducked beneath a massive axe swing and managed to damage the armor of Darius left upper thigh and hurt the flesh beneath it a bit. Darius made a step backwards and aimed another axe swing at Turalyon, the paladin barley managed to block it with his sword.

Darius started to push Turalyon backwards, their weapons were still pressed against each other. Both men put pressure on the other’s weapon which lead to that both warriors stumbled backwards after they pushed each other away. Darius lifted his left hand a bit and shot a ray of demonic energy at Turalyon but the paladin was fast and created a massive barrier of light around him. They ray shattered the barrier but it was weakened by it so heavily that it was dissolved after it broke through the barrier

Turalyon focused his power, he strengthened his weapon with holy light and created a sphere out of light. He threw the sphere at Darius but the Noxian made a large jump to the left side and avoided the sphere. The sphere passed him exploded a few meters behind Darius, killing a dozen Noxian soldiers. Turalyon didn’t hesitate and charged back at Darius.

 The Noxian commander did the same and they fought for a while, none of them seemed to have the upper hand until Darius did one move, Turalyon hadn’t expected. Darius dodged a sword blow from Turalyon and turned around his own axle with an incredible fast speed, killing a few of his own soldiers with his axe. Darius axe strike became stronger with each soldier he killed and as he had completed his fully turn around his own axle, the axe’s blade came close to Turalyon, who was unable to dodge it.

 The blade pierced through Turalyon’s armor and cut his right forearm off, which carried his sword. Turalyon’s painful screams were so loud that even the enemies outside the wall could hear them. Turalyon stumbled backwards, his in shock widened eyes looked at his separated forearm, which lay on the ground and still held his sword.

Darius lips formed to a wide smile and the purple colour of the glowing demon eye was more intense than usual. He stepped closer to Turalyon, who tried to get away but the Noxian man was faster and reached him before he could hid behind his soldiers. Darius grabbed Turalyon and flung him towards the Noxian and Monarch soldiers. He walked to Turalyon and lifted his axe above is head but before he was able to finish him, a powerful ray of light hit him in the back and pushed him a few meters away. Darius landed on the ground but he got up in less than a second. He looked around and spotted Turalyon’s son, who rushed with a few blood elves to his father. The blood elves dealt with the attackers while Arator pulled his father to his feet and dragged him backwards.

“Run you coward” Darius shouted and rushed to the blood elves, killing each of them one after one within less than thirty seconds. He looked at father and son who had reached the backline of the fighting defenders.

“This is not over Turalyon. At the end your cowardly head will serve me as a trophy” Darius taunted and charged with his soldiers at the approaching defenders.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my good Turalyon my love what had happened to you?” Alleria shouted out as soon as she saw her lover on a bed in the military hospital. She had heard that he was injured a few days ago but she wasn’t able to leave the south front because, like the other fronts, it was constantly under attack. The past days of constant fighting had exhausted her so much that Leona and Pantheon had taken her position, so that she can have a rest of a few days before she has to get back to the south wall.

Alleria rushed to Turalyon and observed him and his bandaged right arm. Her facial expression showed worry and angst.

“I fought against Darius but he was stronger that I had expected” Turalyon responded, trying to calm Alleria down.  

“Why did you do that honey? You knew that he becomes stronger with each life he takes. Of course he would have the upper hand against you. Why did you fight him alone?” Alleria shrieked upset and worried at the same time.

“There was no other commander in the near, who could have helped me and Darius was slaughtering our people. I couldn’t just watch how our soldiers are slaughtered by this monster Alleria. What would you have done?” Turalyon explained and looked at his lover.

“I would have waited for another commander. Sylvanas was in your near, you should have fought with her against him”

“Sylvanas and Elise were busy taking the fel reavers down before they would destroy our defence line” Turalyon responded.

“I’m not here to blame you Turalyon. I’m really worried about you, you lost your arm. Why will you be able to fight without your right forearm?”

“I guess I have to learn to fight with my left arm until we find a good replacement” Turalyon responded in a serious tone. Alleria stepped close to him and placed her left hand on right cheek, stroking it softly. She was still mad at him that he fought alone but she was more worried about him than mad at him.

“Promise me that you won’t do something stupid like that again” Alleria said and stared in his eyes.

“Promised” Turalyon responded. Alleria leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“You need to send somebody to the north wall. Sylvanas is very strong because of the bow’s increasing power but she and Elise won’t be able to hold the fel reavers and Darius back”

“We shouldn’t underestimate Sylvanas but you are right my love. I will speak with Tyrande and Shandris Feathermoon who are also resting at the moment. Maybe one of them will support her”

“I don’t think another archer will stop Darius. We need at least two melee fighters who can deal with him. Maybe Arator and another melee fighter can take care of him. I heard that Nasus is a very powerful warrior. He is busy with fighting against his brother at the moment but when he’s done with that he could take care of Darius”

“I refuse to send our son against this monster. Darius splits our soldiers like they are defenceless trees. I don’t want that our son will end as a split corpse.  

“Alleria… he is not a kid anymore, you should trust him. I don’t like to see him fighting against his monster too but we are in a war of enormous size. We don’t have the opportunity to decide and fight the war in the way we want. We have to take every opportunity and advantage we can get. We can’t spare a lot of commanders, because they are busy defending the three other fronts. We don’t have the privilege to choose who we can send against whom. We can only choose between those who are viable at the moment. Most of our heroes are busy with fighting against an enemy commander or defend this fortress around the world tree, so we have to send him and someone else against Darius” Turalyon told.

“You are right my love. We have no other choice than sending Arator against this monster. At least his aunt can take care of him when she is done with these fel reavers. I will look for a strong fighter who will help Arator” Alleria responded and placed a last kiss on her lover’s lips before she said goodbye and walked to the tents, which were built for the heroes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning. Possible deaths of a few minor characters in the next few chapters

Alleria arrived at the camp, which consisted out of more than one hundred tents build for the commanders and officers of the army of Runeterra and Azeroth. A massive fence made out of petricite had been built around this camp. A few lookout towers were built in the corners of this fence, which had the form of an octagon. On each lookout tower stood at least two guards with bows and a telescope next to them. A barrier in form of a dome was wrapped around the fence and the camp. The barrier’s purpose was not only to prevent missiles aimed at the camp it also served as a detector for invisible assassins, who could be trying to kill the commanders while they were sleeping.

Alleria walked to the north gate, which was guarded by five well-armed soldiers. Three of these soldiers were Demacian warriors and the other two were night elves, one was a warrior and the other was a mage. Alleria walked to them and stopped in front of the mage, who was checking if she was one of Le Blanc’s disguised clones. The mage nodded, after she was sure that the Alleria in front of her was not a fake copy and she gave Alleria the permission to come in.

 Alleria waited until the gate was opened then she passed it and walked until she reached the first line of about ten tents. She spotted Alexstrasza, who was sitting with Shyvana and a few humanoid dragons in front of one of these huge tens, which would fit for at least eight persons. The Dragon Queen had spotted her and told her with a nod with that she could come to them.

“It has been a long time since I had seen you last” Alleria greeted and hugged Alexstrasza quickly. She pulled back and hugged Shyvana shortly afterwards.

“Yes it has been a long time. This war lasts for almost three years and it’s far from over. Some commanders think that this is the final battle. This battle lasts now since two weeks but we have to fight more battles after it. We have to reconquer our lost territories and we have to go back to Runeterra and get Freljord and parts of Ionia back. We have to do a lot but at first we have to defend Nordrassil again. They have more soldiers but we have the advantage of walls and catapults and cannons in much higher positions. At least half of their soldiers have to take rests too. The other half consists either out of undead Scourge soldiers or demons” Alexstrasza told.

“How were the past three years for you? I heard some rumours about a dragon, which had attacked you”

“These rumours are right. These bastards had revived my mother, who tried to kill me again. The main reason why she hates me is that I’m half human half dragon and I soil the reputation of our family. But this time she had hated me not only for this one reason. She wanted to see me dead too because I have a relationship with a female dragon from another world. She was a skeletal dragon and we fought against her. She made a lot of trouble but together we had managed to defeat her a year ago as she tried to attack Wyrmrest temple” Shyvana explained and stroke her lover’s hand softly.

“I had to fight against a shapeshifter, who transformed into evil versions of me, my sisters, Anduin and some other heroes. These versions could use the same magic and abilities we are able use and this shapeshifter also managed to copy our memories and distorted them. We had to kill it a few times, hopefully it doesn’t come back” Alleria said.

“I’ve hears about that but something is telling me that he will come back. I also had fought against two of these ‘Face Collectors”. Both of them turned into evil versions of my former husbands. Somehow I know that we haven’t fully defeated him. He will come back and next time we will finally kill him” Alexstrasza responded with a serious expression on her face.

“Yes we will. By the way, can I ask you for a favour?” Alleria asked and looked in the Dragon Queen’s eyes.

“What kind of favour?” Alexstrasza asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Turalyon lost his right forearm in a duel against this monster Darius. He is unable to fight at the moment and I don’t want to send my son alone against Darius. Sylvanas is in his near but she is busy dealing with these fel reavers and other siege engines. I don’t want to lose my son… Maybe you two and some other dragons could take care of him after your rest” Alleria explained and looked at them with a pleading expression on her face.

“Don’t worry. We will take care of him, aren’t we my love?” Shyvana asked and looked at her lover. Alexstrasza smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She turned her head to Alleria and said “Of course we would take care of him”.

Alleria nodded thankfully and said “Thank you very much. I’m so worried about him. Now I can calm down a little”.

“Don’t worry we will protect him” Alexstrasza responded and was surprised by Alleria who hugged her tightly. Alleria pulled back and hugged Shyvana quickly and responded “I will seek out Arator and tell him that”

“Don’t forget to take a rest. You look really exhausted. You should get some sleep and rest for at least two days”

“You are right. I will but first I will inform Arator”

“No you don’t need to do that. We will tell him and you will get some sleep. He is in the near of the north wall right?” Shyvana asked.

“Yes he is. He is in the military hospital and speaks with his father” Alleria responded.

“Then we will go now, see you later” Alexstrasza said smiling and walked away with her guards and Shyvana. Alleria stared at them for a few moments before she turned around and walked to her and Turalyon’s and Arators tent. She had insisted to share the tent with the rest of her family but Elise and Sylvanas had insisted to have their own tent and even Vereesa and her lover wanted to have their own resting place.

Alleria entered the tent and walked to her sleeping back. She took her clothes off until she only wore her underwear then she put on a pyjama and slipped beneath the covers of her and Turalyon’s bed. She closed her eyes and thought about her family before she fell asleep a few minutes later.

 

* * *

 

Galio felt something pricking in his massive left foot. He was sure that he had squashed the woman beneath his foot although he didn’t saw any blood, which should have flowed on the ground. He was sure that nobody could survive a stamp with his massive foot but he was mistaken with that because the female commander of the Monarchs was still alive and pressed her hands against the sole of his foot. Galio was surprised as he witnessed that his foot was lifted up, the sight of the unharmed Monarch surprised him even more. Xey focused her strength and managed to push his foot away, so that Galio had to place it behind his other foot because he didn’t want to lose his balance.

“Little one is strong. Galio can have an epic fight against little one. That is AWESOME” Galio shouted excited and started to create a tornado between his hands. He pumped more power in that tornado, which became much larger within a few moments and he threw it towards Xey.

The female warrior lifted her massive sword in the air and extended the flames around her sword. The flames formed a massive wall of flames, which were almost as large as the tornado. The tornado collided with it, a massive explosion was caused, which neutralized the wall and the tornado. Xey had jumped out of the possible explosive range before the tornado and the flame wall had collided.

Xey appeared in front of Galio’s face and rammed her sword, with a massive swing, in his left cheek. The giant colossus groaned in surprise and lifted his arms in the air, aiming quick smashes at her, but missing her because she dodged all of them. The flames around Xey’s sword, which still stuck in Galio’s cheek, became more intense and they managed to damage Galio’s skin although it was made out of the magic absorbing material petricite.

Xey floated a few meters away from Galio’s face and created a massive sphere out of dark energy. She flung the sphere at him but the colossus lifted his arms in front of his face and blocked the sphere, absorbing most of it and reflecting the rest.

“You don’t get it little one. Magic is useless against me. You would need a massive amount of magic if you want to hurt me” Galio shouted.

“Don’t worry. I can give you the amount of magic which could hurt you” Xey responded and snapped with her fingers. The blade vibrated, it was pulled out of Galio’s cheek by the help of magic and flew back to its owner.

“We both know that it would exhaust you too much if you use this large amount of magic against me little one”

“We will see” Xey shouted and focused her power in a small sphere between her fingers. She kept channelling her magic sphere but the colossus didn’t wait that she was ready and he lifted his left arm and tried to grab her. Xey flew backwards, without interrupting the creation of her sphere. The sphere grew larger and larger with each passed second, Galio sent another tornado after her but she avoided it by teleporting away to the left side.

Galio focused his power in his body, his skin started to glow brighter than it already did. He strengthened his body and skin to minimize the damage done by the sphere, which would be thrown at him in the next few moments.

Xey had focused her power for almost an entire minute before she flung the sphere at Galio. The colossus didn’t try to dodge it, instead he kept focusing all his power in his body. The sphere reached him and exploded. The massive explosion caused that huge cloud of dust was whirled up, completely hiding Galio’s body. The cloud was blown away by a massive tornado, which was thrown by the slightly damaged Galio. Most of Galio’s body was unharmed, only a few none-deep cracks could be found in his chest area.  Xey’s eyes were widened in surprise and shock. “H…How….How is that possible?” she stuttered and landed on the ground because her body was too exhausted and she wasn’t able to fly anymore.

“I don’t break easy little one. I already told you that I absorb magic but you don’t listen to me. Your effort only makes me stronger. You had used most of your power and you made me stronger than I already was. Thanks for that mortal”

“Even if you would be able to defeat me, you would come too late” Xey shouted with a wide grin on her face.

“What do you mean with that little one?” Galio asked, his head was tilted a bit towards his left shoulder.

“We are in another dimension, where the time passes slower than on Azeroth or Runeterra. Even if you beat me and if you find a way out of here you would arrive on Azeroth too late. Your friends will be already dead and Azeroth and Runeterra will be conquered.

“I don’t believe you little one. I will smash you and then I will find it out”

Xey started to laugh. “I’m not done with you” she shouted and started to scream as the size of her muscles were increased and the colour of her skins started to turn from the pale natural colour into a dark red colour. Horns started to spread out of her head and shoulders. Her body size was increased by two times and a red aura was wrapped around her body. “This is my final form” Xey shouted with a loud and dark voice.

“I don’t care little one” Galio shouted and appeared in front of her. He lifted his left massive foot, with the size of a house, above her and stamped on her as she would be a little insect. This time she wasn’t able to resist him and her body was completely squashed.

“This was a good fight little one” Galio said as he noticed the blood beneath his foot, which spread above the ground. Galio lifted his left foot and regarded the squashed remains of the second commander of the Monarchs. He opened his stone lips and blew a massive wave of air out, which removed the remains from his foot.

“Now I need to find a way out of here”

 

* * *

 

_East front – Nordrassil – Azeroth_

 

"Give up brother our fight, which lasts since centuries is over right here and right now” Nasus said and looked down at his brother Renekton. Like him Renekton was also an Ascended and had gotten unrecognizable powers from the Sun Disc of Ascension centuries ago. But unlike Nasus he was not a humanoid dog or a jackal with a size of one and a half human. Instead he was a large humanoid crocodile.

They had constantly fought for the last three weeks without a pause. Both brothers were really exhausted, their bodies were covered with various wounds of various size and depth. Nasus was not as badly hurt as his brother was. He always had been stronger than his brother and he always had the upper hand in the countless fights in the past.

They stood in the massive battle field in front of the east wall. A few dozen meters away from them fought Noxian and Monarch soldiers against the defenders. No defender or attacker dared to come close to the two brothers, because they knew that they could get killed by accident if they would come too close to the two brothers. Nasus stood upright, his left hand held his massive war axe and his other hand was extended towards his brother, who kneeled on the ground a few meters in front of him. Nasus knew that Renekton was really exhausted, he was asking himself if Renekton knew that he couldn’t win. Nasus didn’t want to kill his brother but he knew that he has to do it, if Renekton would leave him no other choice.  

“I would never give up and you know that brother” Renekton hissed with a loud and aggressive voice.

“How long will our rivalry go on brother? I’m tired of our meaningless fights” Nasus responded looked at his brother with a calming smile.

“You betrayed me Nasus and I will never forgive you that”

“This was centuries ago”

“I don’t care”

“Come brother, be reasonable” Nasus responded. Renekton closed his eyes and puffed. He kept his eyes shut and opened them after a few moments. He dropped his crescent axe on the ground and waited until Nasus reached him.

Nasus was about to help him up as Renekton lifted his axe up quickly and sliced it through Nasus’ throat. Nasus stood still, his eyes were widened in shock and his gaze was clear. He just stared at his brother, whose lips were formed to a wide smile. Blood flowed out of Nasus’ jaw and out of the deep cut in his neck. Nasus didn’t move, Renekton made another slice but this time he beheaded his brother, whose head and body fell to the ground. The defenders in their near were shocked, some of them were so shocked that the stopped fighting and were immediately killed by Noxian and Monarch soldiers.

Renekton looked at the corpse of his brother and kept smiling. “Finally after so many centuries of chasing you I finally got you and can have by vengeances. I never forgave you that you locked me in for centuries in that cold and dark prison with that crazy betrayer Xerath. You ruined by life Nasus. Now I am finally rid of you I can live in peace after this war”

“Who you call crazy?” a high-pitched familiar voice asked. Renekton turned around and spotted the construct of arcane energy and parts of an ancient sarcophagus known as Xerath. Renekton looked at the Ascended with who he was locked in a dark prison for centuries. His body parts were held together with chains and blue lightings, in the middle of his chest was a rune, which was connected with his arms and legs through thin chains.

“You are crazy Xerath. You betrayed our own emperor and friend although he wanted to free you and the other slaves”

“You killed your own brother” Xerath responded not caring about the crocodiles feelings.

“He deserved it. He betrayed me and locked me in that prison with you. We are on the same side but that doesn’t mean I trust or like you, so shut your mouth slave”

“What did you call me” Xerath hissed and started to create a lightning ball between his hands.

“SSStop battling each other idiotsss” a hissing voice said. Both commanders turned around and spotted Cassiopeia the half snake and sister of Katarina. Cassiopeia’s entire lower body was a long tail, her upper body was humanoid but she had snake eyes, a long forked tongue and claw-like hands with long and sharp fingers. The once most beautiful woman from the Du Couteau family hid her hair behind a huge green headdress. She creeped forwards until she passed them, she turned around and looked at them.

“You can battle each other when we have won thisss war. Now we have to kill asss many enemiesss asss we can. Don’t forget that you ssshould ssspare my sssissster. Ssshe isss a betrayer but ssshe isss ssstill my sssissster. I will take care of her, not you. Isss that clear?” Cassiopeia asked with a raised eyebrow as she pointed at the red haired assassin, who was fighting against a few Noxian soldiers a few dozen meters away in front of the east wall. Renekton nodded and walked towards the wall. Xerath nodded too and threw the lightning bolt at a small group of defenders, killing all five soldiers.

“Good then let the fun begin” Cassiopeia hissed with a creepy smile on her face and creeped forwards.

 

* * *

 

_Somewhere else_

 

Caius stepped out of the portal and observed his surroundings. He hasn’t visited this place for a long time but he was sure that this place was a lot larger than the last time he was here. Although his current size was about twenty meters tall he had only the size of a small insect compared to the size of this gigantic room.

The room had a circular form. Its walls were completely covered with different wooden faces so that most spots of the walls were covered. In the middle of the room stood a massive throne and on that throne sat a massive creature, which had a slimy and dark green body. The creature wore a wooden mask and was at least ten times taller than Caius. The creature was the original Face Collector and he was surrounded by much smaller copies of him, which had the size of a normal human.

“Caius my brother it’s nice to see you. We haven’t seen us for ages. The war had started three years ago right?” the Face Collector asked.

“It had been three years yes… A lot happened during these three years. We lost so many soldiers but at least we are winning now. The weaklings from Azeroth and Runeterra won’t be able to hold their walls long but it’s still too long for my liking. That’s why I am here. I want you to send your remaining copies to the four walls”

“Alright. Do you want me to fight too?” the Face Collector asked.

“Yes. You can choose the location. If you want to take vengeance for the loss of many of your copies you should attack the north wall and fight against Sylvanas Windrunner. Or you attack the south wall and fight against Alleria Windrunner, she would be easier to defeat. It’s up to you”

“I’ll think about it. I’ve heard that their sister Vereesa was captured by Noxians. Is that right?”

“Yes it is. I don’t know what Swain is doing to her but he told me that he has his plans with her. Maybe he will use her to blackmail Sylvanas. Who knows”

“The Banshee Bitch lost most of her val’kyries and we destroyed Firelands. They shouldn’t be able to hold the defence long enough without getting assistance. They have two val’kyries left and the elemental lords can still create elements but not as much as they were able before. With our val’kyries and the soldiers created in our world we will win this battle and take the power of the Well of Eternity. Then we will take the power of the other wells and conquer Azeroth and Runeterra. Did I miss something?” The Face Collector asked and looked down at his brother 

“Not really. We do have trump left if everything is going wrong”

“A trump?” the Face Collector asked and bended forwards in interest.

“We found a creature locked in a special prison in the near of Freljord. It seems that he had come from another world long time ago but the citizens of Runeterra managed to trap him  in that prison somehow. We don’t know a lot about him but according to ancient books they call him ‘The World Ender’” Caius explained.

“World Ender? You know that we don’t want to destroy these two planets right?” The Face Collector asked suspicious.

“Yes I know. Don’t worry I can control it. By the way I have some bad news for you”

“Tell me”

“Xey is dead?”

“What??? That’s impossible. How did she…?” the green slimy creature paused for a small moment and then asked again, his voice was filled with anger “Who killed her?”

“A colossus with the name Galio”

“Where is he?”

“He is trapped in another dimension. We don’t need to worry about him. Until he finds out how to get out of this dimension we will already have conquered Azeroth and Runeterra” Caius responded.

“I can’t believe that she underestimated our enemies and got killed”

“She was a fool”

“She was our sister… I will tear this colossus in pieces after we are done with the mortal weaklings from Azeroth and Runeterra”

“Do that”

“Do you have a new armor?” The Face Collector asked, observing Caius’ massive silver coloured armor which was decorated by engraves runes and powerful magical purple crystals”

“It’s the same armor but it was upgraded, strengthened and empowered. And it was increased in size because the new power, I’ve found, increased my size” Caius explained and walked towards the wall. He picked up a mask, which looked like the face of Alleria’s son Arator. He noticed that next to the spot, where the mask had been, were a few faces missing. He assumed that there had been the wooden faces of the Windrunner family.

“Are you able to replace the wooden faces of the Windrunner family by new crafted ones or do you need to get the original back?”

“I could craft new ones but I want to have the originals back, they were masterpieces and new crafted ones wouldn’t be as good as the first ones”

“What if they already have been destroyed?”

“My masks can’t be destroyed. The good thing is that I can track them. At the moment they are hidden somewhere behind the enemy walls. Give me Arator’s mask. I think I will take his appearance“ the Face Collector said and extended his hand towards Caius. The Shadow Monarch walked to the Face Collector and placed the mask in his huge hand. The mask started to glow and grew in size until it was as large as the Face Collector’s head. He replaced his current mask with new mask.

“What will you do now brother?”

“I’m not sure at the moment but I’m thinking about attacking the north wall and kill Sylvanas Windrunner”

“Don’t underestimate her power. Her bow made her a lot stronger and her arrows can even blow the bodies of stronger demons apart like they were made out of paper”

“Don’t worry I will not underestimate anyone. We will meet us again on the battle field. Goodbye Certus”

“Goodbye Caius” The Face Collector said and watched him leave.

 

* * *

 

_Two days later – In the near of the North wall_

 

Alleria walked through the main gate of the camp for the commanders and spotted her son, who was talking with Alexstrasza and Shyvana. She noticed that he had blessed himself and the two dragons and his armor was new and strengthened by runes.

“There you are” Alleria said as she reached them.

“Hi” Alexstrasza greeted and smiled. “It seems that you are ready”

“Yes I am. Are there any news I need to know before we start fighting against Darius?” Alleria asked.

“Sylvanas destroyed the last remaining fel reavers and Elise is taking a rest because she is too exhausted. I’m pretty sure your sister is fine but we should help her dealing with Darius, who had transformed to a demon and keeps slaughtering our soldiers” Shyvana explained.

An annoyed sound slipped out of Alleria’s mouth. “I’m so tired of fighting against demons. I had fought against them for thousand years and it seems that I still have to fight them for a while”

“I heard that Valeera wants to try to get to the fel cannons, which are still preparing their fire. Hopefully she succeeds and kills a lot amount of enemies with the fel bombs” Arator said.

“Hopefully” Alleria said and looked at her son with a small smile on her lips. She walked with her son and the dragons towards the wall in the north. They spotted Sylvanas, who was trying to deal with a massive purple demon who once had been Darius. The demon was over five meters tall and had a massive and muscular body with two large wings on his back. His head was decorated by two massive horns and the axe he carried in his left claw, was his original axe, which was strengthened and increased in size. 

Sylvanas was standing on a spot on the wall and fired her arrows at Darius, who was either hit by them or managed to block or dodged them. Darius was flying in the air and tried to catch Sylvanas but the Warchief transformed in her banshee form every time the demon commander was about to reach her and she flew away and landed on a tower or another spot on the wall.

Alleria drew her bow and shot strengthened arrows at Darius as soon as she came in range. Darius dodged her arrows in the last moment, he lifted his right hand and created a dark purple sphere and flung it at Sylvanas. This time Sylvanas wasn’t able to dodge it and she fell to the ground after she got hit by it. She stood up very quickly, her armor was heavily damaged and her upper body was covered by a few deep wounds. Sylvanas drew her bow and shot one her strongest arrows, hitting Darius in the chest, the arrow exploded and left a deep and yawing wound in the demon’s chest.

Darius snarled and focused his power, he created a massive purple sphere out of dark energy with a radius of at least five meters. Alleria was sure that this sphere would cause a huge explosion and both Sylvanas and Alleria would be in its explosion range.

“Goodbye Windrunners” Darius shouted and flung the sphere towards the ground.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had needed more time to update this story because I was sick then i went to a comic con and then I was sick again. Bur now I'm fine. Enjoy this chapter.
> 
> With the word 'heroes' in this and future chapters I mean the iconic characters from the Wow and Lol Universe. But only the good ones in this story like Sylvanas, Elise, Tyrande, Alleria and the others.

The sphere exploded and created a massive shockwave, which not only created a huge whole in the ground but also flung Alleria and Sylvanas a few meters away. Both elves landed on the ground, their body were covered with various wounds of different size and different deeps. While Sylvanas didn’t care about her wounds, because she couldn’t bleed to death, she was worried that Alleria’s wounds could be deadly if they weren’t threatened immediately. Sylvanas stood up and was about to shout that someone should take her sister to the military hospital but she saw that Alleria had manged to stand up and had transformed to her void elf form. Her purple skin wasn’t covered by any wound and the aura around her body was very powerful.

Alleria looked to her younger sister and nodded her head quickly. “Don’t worry sis. I’m fine. Let’s take this bastard down…I hate demons so much”. Alleria said and drew her bow, aiming at the large demon, who was killing a few dwarves and humans with his massive axe.

“Come to me stupid elves” Darius shouted and clenched his left hand to a fist, creating a shockwave behind Sylvanas. The shock wave sent Sylvanas towards Darius who tried to cut her in two pieces but the Warchief was faster and flew away in her banshee form before she came in the demon’s range.

She drew her bow and shot the arrow at the same time as Alleria shot hers. Darius managed to avoid Sylvanas’ arrow but he was hit by Alleria’s arrow in the back. The wound, which was caused, was not as large as the wounds, which were caused by Sylvanas’ bow but they were large enough to annoy Darius and make him snarl in anger and pain. He turned around and got hit by a large fireball. The fireball, which was created by Alexstrasza and Shyvana, left a large burning wound in his chest.

Darius snarls became louder and he charged at the pair, who had transformed to their dragon forms a moment ago. Darius was larger than Shyvana’s dragon form but not as large as Alexstrasza. Darius reached them but he was knocked away by a shockwave, which was produced by a beat of Alexstrasza’s massive wings. The demon crashed against the wall, a few meters behind him but he got up very quickly and started to create a much larger and much powerful sphere.

He kept channelling his strength in this sphere but he was interrupted by Alexstrasza, who had rose in the air and flew towards him, landing on him and sending him to the ground. Alexstrasza sat on top of the demon and tried to wound him with her sharp teeth. Darius struggled, pressing his hands against her jaw and tried to push her away. He tried to grab his axe, which lay a few meters away from him on the ground but he wasn’t able to reach it.

 Alexstrasza managed to hurt him with her sharp teeth before Darius managed to knock her away by concentrating his entire power in his arms. He stood up and got hit by a few arrows and a small fireball. Arator was sending rays of light at him but the demon was able to dodge them in the last moment.

“Stop fooling me weaklings” Darius shouted with a deep and aggressive voice. He picked his axe up and blocked another fireball then he created a barrier around him, which blocked the arrows of the Windrunner sisters. Darius smashed his axe in the ground and caused that the ground split up and a gap with a length of twenty meters and a wide of three meters was created. Arator almost fell in the deep gap but his mother pulled him back in the last second. He looked at his mother, who looked back at him with a worried expression on her face. Arator pressed his hands together and started to create a light sphere. Alleria mirrored Sylvanas actions, she drew her bow and kept shooting arrows at the demon commander. Darius was hit by more and more arrows and fireballs until he had enough.

Darius roars became louder and more furious with each hit he took from his opponents. “Enough” he hissed and focused the last remains of his strength. His wounds started to heal and his body grew in size, his skin became thicker and firmer and his axe also became larger.

He appeared in front of Sylvanas and flung her away with a forceful kick. He flew towards Alexstrasza and performed a strike meant to cut her head off but the Dragon Queen dodged the attack and spit a fireball at him. Darius was hit by the fireball but he didn’t care and tried to hit her again without success. Shyvana jumped on his shoulder and he tried to shack her off but she managed to stay on his shoulder and dug her teeth in his neck. Darius groaned in anger, still trying to shack her off. After many attempts he managed to shack her off but he was also hit by more arrows and fireballs. His entire upper body was covered by burning wounds and dozens of arrows. Green blood poured out of the wounds in his upper body but it didn’t bother him.

Darius opened his massive jaw and created a thick green fel ray which was aimed at the Dragon Queen. Alexstrasza was hit by it and thrown away over a few dozen meters. Shyvana flew to her as fast as she could. She checked if she was okay. She heaved a sigh of relief as she noticed that Alexstrasza was still alive. A large wound was found in her belly but Alexstrasza was still fully conscious. The Dragon Queen changed to her humanoid form and started to heal her wound. She knew that this process would take longer than she wish it would take but she had no other choice than healing herself or she would bleed to death sooner or later.  

The heroes kept fighting against Darius for a while, heavily hurting him with fireballs, arrows and light abilities. Darius managed to hurt them with a few techniques in return but most of these wounds were healed by the Dragon Queen. The heroes kept him in distance and attacked him from a safe range. Every time he came close to one member of the group they managed to get away and kept playing their cat-and-mouse game with him. They did that until he was so exhausted that he had to transform back and become a human again. He stood a few meters away from the group and had to rest on his axe to prevent that he fell to the ground.

Arator and Alleria came closer until they stood only five meters away from him. “Give up Darius, you have lost” Arator said, his left hand held his sword tightly and he observed the Noxian commander, his reactions and movement.

“Never” Darius shouted angrily.

“You lost and Noxus will lose too” Arator responded with a provocative voice.

“You shouldn’t provoke him Arator”

“Why shouldn’t I? He has lost, he can’t do anything. We will capture him and look him in a cell like every other Noxian” Arator replied and shifted his gaze from his mother to Darius. “Don’t worry you will see your stupid brother again”

“Stop it Arator it’s enough” Alleria shouted aroused.  

“No it’s not Mother. This bastard has maimed my father and he will pay for that” Arator hissed and stepped closer to Darius, lifting his sword.

“Don’t you dare touching him. He is our prisoner and we won’t physically hurt prisoners” Alleria responded. Arator turned around and asked with a raised eyebrow. “Really? And what did you do then to Vladimir? Why is it allowed for you to harm a prisoner who doesn’t deserve it but I’m not allowed to harm this bastard who deserves it?”

“Because we wanted to know the current location of your aunt. That’s why we beat Vladimir. Hurting Darius wouldn’t give us an advantage”

“It would give the enemy a message that we are not joking. They should fear us and don’t dare to fight us”

“Listen to your mother. It’s not the right way” Sylvanas said and walked towards Arator. Arator ignored her and turned back to Darius, who was looking at him with a wide grin on his face.

“Why are you smiling? You are going to die bastard” Arator shouted aggressively, his facial features were distorted because of anger and fury.

“You aren’t going to kill me. You are a weakling, like your father” Darius responded coldly and provocative.

“DON’T YOU DARE SPEAKING OF MY FATHER!” Arator screamed and charged at Darius, ready to behead him. Darius smile became wider as he stood up quickly in the same moment as Arator reached him and hit the blade of his axe in Arator’s upper body. A loud panic scream was hearable from Alleria as she witnessed that Darius dug the axe deeper in her son’s body and flung him to the ground then he pulled the axe out of his almost split upper body. Alleria rushed to her son and lifted him up.

“No No No No No. This is not supposed to happen. Arator please say something” Alleria said, her eyes were filled with tears as she observed the deep yawing wound in her son’s upper body. His body had started to shake violently and blood flowed out of the wound in his upper body. Blood flowed out of his mouth and he stared in the air, his gaze was almost glassy. “I….I don’t want to go mom… There are so many things I wanted to do…” Arator whispered with a low and weak voice.

“Everything is alright baby just hold out” Alleria whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

 Alexstrasza appeared next to Alleria but she just started at them. Alexstrasza looked at Darius, who had pulled out a rune stone out of his belt. The rune in the stone glowed and he disappeared in the blink of an eye before a fireball and a hail of arrows would have hit him.

“Alexstrasza do something” Alleria cried out with a weak voice. Alexstrasza kept staring at Arator and said “It’s too late Alleria… I’m sorry but I can’t do anything for him…”

“You didn’t even try it….” Alleria cried out while she held her son in her arms”

“He is dead… I’m sorry” Alexstrasza responded and closed her eyes. Alleria looked at her then at her son, whose stare had become empty and whose body became slack.

“Sylvanas do something you useless bitch” Alleria cried out hurt and shocked.

“What should I do?” Sylvanas asked hurt and angrily.

“Raise him”

“Are you serious? You know that Turalyon would hate us if we would do that, right?”

“I don’t care”

“I can’t” Sylvanas answered and noticed that her sister stood up and walked towards her. Alleria’s face was white as chalk and her eyes were swollen and underlined by red strings from crying. Tear still ran down her cheeks and her lower lip trembled. She came close to Sylvanas and pressed her sister against the wall forcefully.

“I told you that you should raise him”

“And I said no, Alleria. I understand that you are hurt, sad and angry but you can’t think clearly. The Alleria I know would never let more members of our family suffer in undead. You would hate me forever if I would raise him now” Sylvanas said with a worried, calming and sympathetic voice.  

“Sylvanas I’m begging you please…” Alleria said despaired, her voice broke.

“No… I’m sorry I can’t do that. Turalyon would hate me forever and Arator didn’t want to life as an undead. Besides my val’kyries are somewhere else. They are not here”

“Stop lying to me Sylvanas”, Alleria whispered, “I know that one of your val’kyries gave you her powers. You are able to raise him… Please”. Sylvanas shook her head in respond and got slapped in the face by Alleria, who felt hurt and betrayed by her sister. Alexstrasza and Shyvana rushed to Alleria and dragged her away. Sylvanas couldn’t believe that her sister had slapped her. She shook her head quickly and looked at the Dragon Queen. “Please take her to the camp. She needs some rest”.

Alexstrasza nodded and together with Shyvana, she dragged Alleria away, who was shouting out loud insults meant for Sylvanas. Sylvanas walked to the corpse of her nephew. She regarded his fissured upper body for a few moments. She felt very sad, she struggled hard to hold tears back. She couldn’t believe that he was dead. She felt so sad and crushed about his loss although she hadn’t seen him a lot in her entire life. She stopped looking at him and ordered a few Forsake to take his corpse away. She knew that she had to tell Turalyon and Rhonin about that and this won’t be pleasant but she had no other choice.

She walked towards the camp where the leaders rested, her head hung low and she was lost in thoughts. She was really angry, hurt, sad and furious at the same time. She imagined thousand ways how she could take vengeance and kill Darius in the most painful and imaginable ways. She was pulled back out of her thoughts as she nearly ran into Anduin. She looked around and noticed that she stood in the camp, she wondered because she couldn’t remember how she got there and passed the gate and its guards.

She looked back at Anduin and noticed that he was looking at her with a worried expression on his face. “Is something wrong Lady Sylvanas?” Anduin asked worried and polite.

“Yeah it is indeed”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Anduin asked, his facial features changed from worry to calming.

“Yes… It’s hard to speak about… I’ve to progress it for myself first. Give me a moment” Sylvanas replied and Anduin nodded understandingly. Sylvanas closed her eyes and took a breath although she didn’t need to breath anymore. She opened her eyes after a minute and said. “Arator…”, her voice trailed off for a moment, “he… he was killed by Darius…”, saying these words had been really hard for Sylvanas and now she was glad that she was able to speak about it. Anduin was shocked by her words and he wasn’t able to respond at first. He had needed a few attempts to say something which wasn’t stuttered out of his mouth. He managed to pull himself together after a moment of silence and he responded. “I’m sorry to hear that. I’m really sorry”

“The worst thing is that we already had him but Arator got cocky and wanted to kill Darius. Darius baited him with words and killed him because Arator acted carelessly. I still can’t believe that he is dead. Alleria begged me to raise him but I refused because she and Turalyon would hate me later when their son has to witness all the torments an undead has to witness” Sylvanas responded.

Anduin was silent for a moment and then asked. “Should I tell Turalyon about what had happened?”

“No I will do that but you can speak to Rhonin if you see him. It will be hard to tell it twice, I don’t want to tell it a fourth time if I want inform Elise too”

“Fine then I will speak with Rhonin” Anduin replied. Sylvanas nodded thankfully and said goodbye before she started to walk, looking for Alleria’s and Turalyon’s tent. She found it after a search of five minutes, she walked to the entrance and stuck her head in, looking if Turalyon was in it. Indeed he was, he sat in front of a small table and he was trying to connect a magical fake hand with the stump of his arm. He was so busy that he didn’t notice Sylvanas who had entered the tent. He didn’t even notice her as she sat next to him. Sylvanas cleared her throat and Turalyon looked up immediately with a surprised expression on his face.

“Sylvanas…” he said surprised, wondering why she came to him.

“You are surely wondering why I am here. Sadly I’m here because I have to tell you some bad news…”

“Bad news?” he asked, his facial expression became worried. “Did something happen to Alleria?”

“No... She is alive. I…” Sylvanas started speaking but she was interrupted by Turalyon, who asked “Where is she?”

“I don’t know where she is but she is grieving at the moment”

“Grieving? Grieving over whom? Did something happen to Vereesa?” Turalyon asked more worried than before.

Sylvanas made a small pause before she answered. “’I’m very sorry to say that Turalyon. I don’t know how to explain that so I make it quick. Arator… he….he didn’t make it…” Turalyon’s facial expression became blank and he nearly dropped off the chair, on which he was sitting on. Sylvanas was silent, she wanted to say something to calm him down but she didn’t know what to say and even if she wanted to say something, somehow she couldn’t. She just stared at Turalyon who was wrestling with his emotions. His skin had become white as chalk and he tried hard to hold tears back. He couldn’t believe what Sylvanas had told him but judging by her sad facial expression he knew that she was telling the truth. He broke the silence, which had lasted over several minutes, by asking “How?” with a weak voice.

“He fell in the battle against Darius” Sylvanas responded quickly, she didn’t want to tell him that his son died because of his own arrogance and cockiness. “I’m sorry Turalyon” she added and looked at her fingernails.

“Leave me alone please”

“Are you sure Turalyon?”

“Yes Sylvanas, I’m sure. I need to be alone for… a while. Tell Alleria that I want to see her”

“I will. Are you sure that you want to be alone until Alleria comes?”

“Yes. I need time for grieving…alone” Turalyon responded, staring at the table in front of him.

“Fine then I will let you alone” Sylvanas said and looked for a last time at the human paladin before she turned around and walked out of the tent. She stood in front of his tent for almost five minutes before she started walking to her own tent. She walked in and rushed to Elise, who was resting on the bed. Sylvanas hugged her tightly and wasn’t able to hold her tears back as she rested in the other’s arms. Her tears became dust as and soon as they had run down her cheeks. 

Elise was surprised and unsure what do to at first because she had never seen her girlfriend cry. She did the right thing and did her best to conform Sylvanas. She pressed Sylvanas’ head against her shoulder while she stroked it and Sylvanas’ back at the same time. She spoke in a low and calming voice to Sylvanas until the Banshee Queen stopped crying. 

“Baby talk to me please… What happened?” Elise asked worried and took her lover’s face in her hands so that she could look in Sylvanas’ eyes which colour was redder than usual.

“Da…Darius… he.. k…killed my nephew” Sylvanas stuttered, still surprised that she showed these kind of emotions. Sadness, grief and sorrow were emotions she normally didn’t felt but the death of her nephew affected her so much that she felt these emotions in this moment. Elise pressed Sylvanas even more tightly against her and kept stroking her head and back. Elise didn’t know how but somehow she managed to calm Sylvanas down.

“I’m so sorry to hear that Sylvanas. I know that you don’t know him a lot but he was a member of your family and I know how important your family is for you” Elise whispered and stroke her lover’s back.

“We worst thing is that we had him… Darius was defeated but he took advantage over Arator’s arrogance and emotions. He killed him before he escaped with a rune stone” Sylvanas sniffed.

“Don’t worry my love, we will hunt him and make sure that he will get a just punishment”

“This bastard will pay. All enemy Noxians will pay for trying to harm my family” Sylvanas responded and pressed her body tightly against Elise.

“You should take a rest. I know you can fight forever but you seriously need time to process what had happened” Elise explained and hugged Sylvanas tightly.

“Will you make love to me? Not now but maybe later?“ Sylvanas asked seeming to try to distract herself somehow, her crimson red eyes looked saddened and the intensity of the red shade was darker than usual.

“Of course I will. You don’t need to ask me if I want to have sex with you” Elise responded with a wide grin and stroke Sylvanas cheeks, placing a soft kiss on her lips

 

* * *

 

  _At the same time at the North-West front_

Valeera, twelve rogues, thirteen mage, eight shamans, twenty engineers and Valeera’s girlfriends Katarina and Ahri were invisible because of a mighty cloaking spell. They hid behind a tree and observed their surroundings. A few dozen meters away from them were four large siege engines which were firing fel ammunition at the defending forces. These engines were guarded by half a hundred soldiers and Ke-Jin who did nothing except looking out for possible intruders.

The plan of the group was to kill these soldiers as quick as possible then Valeera, Katarina and Ahri will fight against Ke-Jin. They will try to kill him or at least distract him while the rest of the group will man the engines and fire the fel ammunition at the attacking troops. Valeera was under pressure because they had to succeed this time or the defenders won’t be able to hold the outmost wall for too long.

Valeera waited until a small patrol of five Noxian soldiers with firm armor, which covered their entire bodies, came close to them. She gave the group the sign to attack. The Noxian were surprised by that sneak attack and killed before they were able to defend themselves. The mages prepared spells and fired them at the nearest group of enemies. Valeera looked at her girlfriends, who told with smiles her that they were ready. Valeera rushed to the nearest soldier and killed him with a quick strike of her two daggers. Katarina threw a lot of small daggers and killed five Monarch soldiers. Ahri dashed forwards and took out three soldiers with a blue magical sphere, which stole their essences and returned to the fox lady.

Valeera spotted Ke-Jin who seemed to be upset and walked towards them. “Don’t forget that we just need to distract him, we don’t need to kill him” Valeera said and looked at her girlfriends who nodded in agreement.

“You are really pissing me off with your attempts to destroy my siege engines” Ke-Jin said and drew his sword. The three women didn’t responded, they rushed towards him and attacked him. Ke-Jin blocked Valeera’s dagger strike with his sword but Katarina appeared behind him and hit him, with five daggers in the back. Ke-Jin pushed Valeera to the ground and dodged the blue magical essence sphere, shot by Ahri, in the last moment. He barely managed to dodge Ahri’s charming spell, in form of a pink magical heart. He dodged Katarina’s strike with her blades but he was hit by Valeera’s blades in the back. Valeera pushed them in as deep as possible so that they penetrated his armor and cut through his flesh. The poison, in which the blades had been dipped, entered his veins. She pulled the daggers out and tried to hit him again but he blocked her attack and flung her a few meters away.

She landed a few meters away on the ground but she got up within a second. Ke-Jin turned around and threw Katarina away with the use of a small shockwave. The red haired assassin teleported away and appeared five meters away from him. She drew half a dozen daggers out of her belt and threw them at the man but he created an energy field around him, which destroyed all daggers.

Valeera looked around and noticed that her group had taken out every enemy soldier, who had guarded these engines. The engineers had manned the engines and started to align the direction of fire, which would be the mass of enemy soldiers in the near of the almost abandoned North wall. She knew that she needed to buy more time for them so that they could decimate the enemy army.

The blood elf shifted her gaze back to Ke-Jin, who was attacking Ahri and Katarina. The two women managed to avoid his attacks, sometimes only in the last moment. Valeera charged at Ke-Jin and dug her daggers deep in his back. Ke-Jin groaned in pain, his body size started to increase rapidly and he tried to shake her off. Valeera resist and dug her blades deeper in his flesh. She drew her daggers out of his back and jumped on his right shoulder.

Ke-Jin turned his head towards her and fired a dark energy ray out of his right eye. The ray was almost as large as Valeera but the blood elf managed to jump from his shoulder before she would have been hit by the ray. Valeera landed on the ground and noticed that Katarina was hitting him with dozens of daggers while Ahri was hurting him with her magical orbs. The women managed to distract him and play a cat-and-mouse game without getting hurt. They bought enough time so that the engineers were able to fire all four siege engines. The fel bombs impacted a few dozen meters away from the North wall and exploded in a massive radius, killing thousands of Monarch and Noxian soldiers immediately.

Ke-Jin turned towards the direction, where the ammunitions had exploded and noticed that half of his forces outside the North wall had died. Ke-Jin screamed in anger and was about sent a ray of destruction at the engines but he was hit by Ahri’s charming spell so that he was unable to do anything before the second load was fired. Ke-Jin managed to break free from the charming effect but he had to witness that four bombs impacted again, this time aimed at the west well and killed half of the attacking forces there.

“It took so long to build them and make them ready for firing and now you kill my own soldier with them. I won’t forgive you bitches” Ke-Jin shouted angrily and charged at Valeera, who barely managed to dodge the swing, with his massive sword, in the last moment. “I will slaughter each of you, one by one”.

“No! You will not” Valeera said calmly and pointed at something behind Ke-Jin. The Monarch commander turned around and noticed the incoming fel bomb, which was aimed at him. He turned back to the three women, only to notice that they were not here anymore. “Fuck” he hissed as the fel bomb hit him and exploded.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update but I was really busy. I added a Thor Ragnarok reference at the end of the chapter. Enjoy it!

Elise sat on her bed and regarded the grieving Sylvanas, who sat next to her curled up like a ball. Sylvanas didn’t cry anymore but she was still very sad about the loss of her nephew. Elise had placed her arms around Sylvanas and had pulled her close so that their bodies touched. Elise stroke Sylvanas’ head with her left hand while the other hand caressed Sylvanas’ cheeks softly. Elise felt bad for Sylvanas but she wasn’t sure how she could comfort her girlfriend. She knew a way and Sylvanas had asked her if she would do it but Elise wasn’t sure if this was the right moment for that. She had never seen Sylvanas so sad before since she knew her.  

Elise wanted to comfort her, to do something that she wouldn’t sad anymore but she didn’t know what she should do. Elise collected her thoughts and ideas and looked for a way how to comfort Sylvanas. She found only one way how to make her feel better, she thought about it and decided to give it a try. She hugged Sylvanas tightly and whispered some calming words in her left ear then she stroke Sylvanas’ chin. Sylvanas changed her sitting position and hugged Elise back.

Elise started to stroke the Banshee Queen’s back with her hands and she placed soft kisses on Sylvanas forehead. Elise felt that Sylvanas hugged her tighter and placed her head on Elise’s right shoulder. Elise kept stroking Sylvanas’ head while her other hand caressed her back. Elise continued her gently stroking for a few minutes until she decided to make the next step. She took Sylvanas’ head in her hands and guided her lips to Sylvanas’, she locked her lips with Sylvanas’ and started to kiss her passionately. Sylvanas kissed her back but didn’t make the move to add her tongue, so Elise licked Sylvanas bottom lip and begged for entrance. Sylvanas parted her lips and felt Elise’s hot tongue invading her mouth.

Elise’s and Sylvanas’ tongues wrestled, Elise won and licked every reachable spot of Sylvanas’ mouth with her tongue. Elise held the kiss, her left hand stroke Sylvanas’ left cheek and her other hand trailed its way down to Sylvanas’ bosom. Elise kneaded her girlfriend’s breast through the fabric of Sylvanas’ top, which wasn’t covered by any armor.

 Sylvanas pulled back from the kiss and asked “What are you doing my love?”

Elise placed soft kissed on her neck and responded “Making you feel better and distract you from the cruel reality”

“I‘m not in the mood my love” Sylvanas said and tried to pull away but the grip of Elise’s arm around her back was too strong.

“I will make you feel better and so that you will forget what had happened. It hurts me to see you so sad” Elise whispered and kissed the entire length of Sylvanas’ left long ear. She licked her ear and took the pointed end in her mouth and caressed it with her tongue. A quiet moan escaped Sylvanas’ lips, Elise smile became wider and she continued toying with Sylvanas’ ear while her other hand kneaded Sylvanas stiff nipples through the fabric. Sylvanas moans became louder, Elise started to sucked on the other ear. “I’ve never told you that baby but I love your ears, they are so gorgeous” Elise said and played with the other ear while she kept sucking on the right ear.

Elise toyed with Sylvanas’ ears for several minutes and noticed that they were a very sensitive spot for her lover, whose moans had become louder during the past minutes. The grin Elise showed Sylvanas was very wide as she thought about the other ways how she could make Sylvanas feel good.

Elise took Sylvanas’ top off and observed her naked upper body, especially her big breasts, greedily. Elise licked her lips and placed her hands on Sylvanas’ boobs, kneading them softly. Sylvanas’ moans became louder and her voice became more and more high pitched with each stroke and push Elise did on her breasts. Elise fondled her chest more rapidly and roughly while she sucked on the flesh of Sylvanas’ neck, leaving marks on her.

Elise toyed with Sylvanas nipples for quite some time before she placed her lips around Sylvanas’ left nipple and started to suck on it. Her right hand kneaded her Sylvanas’ right nipple while she flicked her tongue around the other. Elise heard that Sylvanas’ moans became louder and she felt Sylvanas hand resting on her head and massaging her scalp. Elise lifter her right hand to her own head and stroke, with her index finger, one time over her scalp quickly. Her helmet-like headgear started to dissolve and was replaced with short black hair which reached to the back of her head. Sylvanas’ hands stroke Elise’ hair softly at first and then more roughly as Elise kept pressuring Sylvanas’ left nipple with her soft lips while she sucked on it.

Sylvanas felt that her body was going to get hotter and she felt an unbearable desire and lust for the Spider Queen, especially between her legs. Sylvanas wanted her, she needed her so badly. She wanted to feel Elise’s tongue or fingers between her legs. She wanted to feel her right now between her legs but she knew that Elise had the upper hand and she would tease her until she couldn’t bear it anymore. She knew that Elise enjoyed having the dominance because most of the time Sylvanas was the dominant person during their lovemaking. Sylvanas liked feeling Elise’s hot tongue against her chest or against other intimate parts.

Sylvanas was pulled in Elise’s lap and felt the hot body of her girlfriend against her cold skin which felt very pleasant for both women. A frustrated sound slipped out of Sylvanas’ mouth as Elise kept playing with her bosom instead of taking care of her needy lower regions. Elise noticed the existence of need, lust and desire in Sylvanas’ eyes, she knew exactly where Sylvanas wanted to be touched right now but Elise enjoyed being the wanted person so she kept teasing Sylvanas by making her think that she would trail her hands down towards Sylvanas’ vagina but instead she placed her hands on Sylvanas’ ass and started to knead it.

“Stop teasing babe” Sylvanas said a bit frustrated. Elise smile became wider as she dug her fingernails in Sylvanas’ flesh, leaving long red stripes on her ass.  Sylvanas moans became louder again and she stroke Elise’s head more roughly as Elise started to lick her vaginal lips. Then she guided her mouth to Sylvanas’ love bud and sucked on it. Sylvanas let out a very loud moan as Elise kept sucking. Elise guided her left hand to her lover’s southern lips and started to stroke them softly. Sylvanas’ moans become louder one more time as Elise long tongue invaded her core.

“Oh yeah baby that’s exactly how I like it” Sylvanas said with a high pitched voice and moaned. She felt two soft and hot fingers entering her and rubbing her tight walls. Elise added a third finger and kept pleasuring her lover, who rocked her hips against her fingers. The area between her legs heat up and Elise’s hot fingers felt so incredibly good against Sylvanas’ cold walls. Elise bumped her fingers in and out in a constant rhythm until Sylvanas came violently. Elise smiled and drew her fingers out, she formed both of her hands to a shell and watched how the love juice flew in her hands.

She smiled happily and licked the sticky fluid off until only a rest stuck on her fingers. She brought the fingers of her left hand to Sylvanas’ mouth and inserted them. Sylvanas licked her fingers clean and tasted herself in the same moment as Elise enjoyed the sticky remains of the Warchief’s orgasm.

“That was awesome” Sylvanas said exhausted and leaned against Elise. “Yes it was” Elise responded and placed her arms around Sylvanas’ back, hugging her closely.

 Sylvanas was so glad that she was together with Elise, who really cared for her and supported her in every situation, no matter how bad this situation was. Sylvanas didn’t want to imagine a life without Elise. The death of Arator and the kidnapping of Vereesa would have shattered her if Elise wouldn’t have comforted her. Sylvanas really loved Elise and she had decided that she will marry this woman after the entire trouble and the war. 

Sylvanas closed her eyes and enjoyed Elise’s warm body against her. Elise pulled Sylvanas’ hood down and stroke her hair softly while her other hand caressed Sylvanas’ belly. Sylvanas put her hands on Elise’s ass and touched it softly. Sylvanas placed her head on Elise’s left shoulder and closed her eyes. The two women hugged each other, cuddled together and touched each other until Elise fell asleep in Sylvanas arms.  

 

* * *

 

_Twelve hours later_

Elise entered the tent and spotted Sylvanas, who was sitting on the bed and talked to King Jarvan who sat on a chair next to her. Jarvan looked at Elise and greeted her with a nod while he continued talking. “…Most of the enemy forces have been killed by the fel bombs, a few forces from Freljord had come out of a few portals but I’m pretty sure that most of their left forces stay in Noxus or ratter in Runeterra in general”

“What are you talking about?” Elise asked curiously and sat next to Sylvanas, putting an arm around her waist.

“I told your lover that Bolvar, the leader of the undead Scourge army, was slain by Pantheon and most of the enemy forces were killed because Valeera Sanguinar managed to take over their fel cannons and bombard them with their own weapons”  Jarvan explained and looked at Elise.

“So are our enemies about to retreat or do they still fight?”

“They had sent the remains of their troops to the north wall. Ke-Jin, Le Blanc and several Face Collectors are leading this group of at least three thousand soldiers. We have more soldiers but more and more of these slimy creatures appear and take the appearance of Arator. I’m sure their plan is to bait Alleria so that she does something rash” Jarvan responded.

Elise looked at worried Sylvanas and said “Then we should go to the front and assist your sister baby”.

“You are right, we should do that but do you really feel to fight again? You know that all living warriors need some rest”

“I’ve already rested long enough and we did a certain activity together. That means that I’m able to fight for sure” Elise replied without blushing.

Jarvan didn’t know to what the Spider Queen was referring so he just stood up and said “I guess we should go now if you two are ready”

Sylvanas and Elise got up and the Warchief said “Yes we are ready. Let’s go”. The women followed Jarvan and together they walked out of the camp to the north wall. In front of the north wall, from Sylvanas point of view, fought a few hundred Noxian soldiers and at least twelve Face Collectors, which had taken the appearance of Arator, against the defending soldiers. Behind the wall stood a gigantic Arator, who was fighting against Galio. Galio had found a way to get out of the other dimension and he had re-joined the heroes an hour ago. The giant colossus and the original Face Collector exchanged blows and hits but no one had the upper hand.

Sylvanas spotted her sister who was fighting against three Arator copies at the same time, taking them out one by one without hesitation. Sylvanas hit a Face Collector with a precious arrow in the head while she was moving towards Alleria. The Face Collector died immediately, the appearance of Arator dissolved until only a green slimly puddle was left. 

Alleria turned around and beheaded a Face Collector, who had approached her, with a long blade. She placed the blade back on her belt and kept shooting arrows, aimed at every fake version of her dead son which dared to approach her. Alleria was so furious that these creatures dishonour her son and her family, she kept fighting against these, not showing mercy or kindness. She had almost attacked Sylvanas, who had approached her, in her blind rage but fortunately, she had recognized her before she had shot an arrow at her.

“I see you are busy dealing with these monsters sis. Let me help you” Sylvanas said with a smile on her lips.  She drew her bow and killed five Noxian soldiers with a small hail of arrows.

“These bastards dare to soil the memory of my son. After I’m done with the little ones I will kill their leader and make sure that no one will ever fight with the appearances of our loved ones” Alleria replied coldly and kept fighting.

“You know that you have to defeat Le Blanc too if you want to prevent that we will ever fight again against evil versions of ourselves,” Sylvanas said and observed the surroundings. Elise was in the near of the largest hole in the wall and she had summoned dozens of big spiders who fought against Monarch soldiers. A few meters next to Elise were Tyrande, Malfurion and Illidan who were fighting against Ke-Jin. Normally Ke-Jin would have dealt with them without a problem but he was hurt by the fel and the strength of the three night elves had also been increased by the Sun Disc of Ascension, so they managed to keep up with him.

Garen, Lux and her boyfriend were taking out elite Monarch soldiers while other heroes and commanders were busy dealing with separated groups of mercenaries. Sylvanas climbed on top of the wall and observed the situation behind the wall, from her perspective. The ground showed visible traces and arrears of fel. The ground was covered with hundreds of thousands of dead soldiers from both sides, most of the corpses were partly burned or dissolved. Sylvanas spotted her favourite val’kyr Valana, who was channelling, what seemed to be a massive resurrection of at least ten thousand corpses. 

Sylvanas knew that the only way to prevent this resurrection was to kill Valana. She didn’t want to do it but she knew that she had no other choice. She transformed to her banshee form and flew towards Valana as quick as possible. She transformed back and drew her bow, aiming at Valana’s head. Valana, whose head wasn’t covered by a helmet anymore, looked at her but kept casting her spell.

“Stop it Valana. This is an order”

“You are not my mistress anymore Windrunner” Valana said with a much deeper voice than her normal high-pitched voice.

“This is your last chance. I don’t want to kill you… so surrender and I will spare you and find a way to free your from their grip. Your master is dead you have no reason to serve him”

“I’m sorry. I can’t”

“Then I’m sorry too my beloved Valana” Sylvanas responded and shot the arrow, which pierced through the head of the val’kyr and came out of the back of her head. The spell was interrupted as soon as Valana fell backwards. Sylvanas rushed to her and caught her. The arrow in Valana’s head dissolved as soon as Sylvanas held the val’kyr in her arms. A few tears ran down Sylvanas’ cheek as she looked at her favourite val’kyr whose eye colour had changed from red back to her normal blue colour. Valana’s eyes focused on Sylvanas’ facial features, a small smile was visible on her face.

“I’m so sorry mistress. I didn’t mean to betray you but the control of the Lich King was too strong” Valana whispered, she stroke Sylvanas’ left cheek softly and wiped her tears away. Sylvanas was silent because she was too stunned to say something.

 Valana’s face came close to Sylvanas left ear and she whispered. “I will miss you and I know that you will miss me. Please remember me and don’t forget me. I’ve never told you that but I feel something for you, a feeling that mortals call love. We only had a few nights together when you were lonely and needed me. I don’t feel pleasure but I’ve always enjoyed it when you had abused me mistress. I hope you will survive this war and be together with Elise. She is a fine woman and fits perfectly for you. I hope you will marry her one day and have children with her. You know that you can adopt a child or make her pregnant by a complicated and special ritual”

Valana came closer again so that her cold lips touched Sylvanas’ left ear and kissed it. “I will gift you my power, hopefully, you will never need to raise one member of your family but if you have to then my power will guarantee that the person will be raised. Unlike the other val’kyries the chance that the one will come back as a living person instead of an undead exists. The chance is not high and you need to focus your entire power but it is possible. I already miss you now… Sylvanas” Sylvanas broke in tears again as Valana said her name for the first time before she closed her eyes and leaned in. She placed a soft kiss on Sylvanas’ lips. The banshee queen didn’t hesitate and kissed her back, feeling a large amount of power rushing through her body. Sylvanas pulled back and observed how Valana’s body was dissolved slowly.  

Sylvanas stared at her empty arms for several minutes, unware that Elise was busy killing all Noxian soldiers before they came close to her. Sylvanas wiped her tears away and stood up. She turned around and aimed a powerful arrow at the head of the giant Arator. The arrow exploded and left a huge yawning wound in the back of the monster’s head, green blood flowed out of the wound and dripped down its body.

The giant, with a size about two hundred meters, turned around and Sylvanas recognized that his facial features had dispersed and parts of his face were covered by green slime instead of skin. The huge part around his left eye and a part on his right cheek were affected. Green slime ran down his face and his eyes glowed black instead of green. A few unrecognizable shouts came out of Certus’ mouth as he lifted his sword above his head and was about to perform a sword strike aimed at Sylvanas.

“You let me die. You didn’t save me aunt and you will play for that” the Face Collector shouted with a dark voice which was a five or six octaves deeper than Arator’s normal voice. His sword would have hit her but Sylvanas was faster and flew away in her banshee form. The giant was about to lift his sword again but he was pushed to the ground by a forceful kick from Galio. The Face Collector was about to get up as a large pyroblast, a hail of arrows and other magical and non-magical missiles hit him in the back and sent him to the ground.

He managed to stand up after the third try and he turned around, recognizing the Windrunner family and other heroes who were shooting everything they’ve got. Black flames touched his left hand and started to burn his slimy skin. He groaned in pain and tried to grab a punch of these heroes but they managed to get away before his hand reached them. He felt that somebody stood on his head and dug his sword in his scalp over and over again. He wasn’t able to see that it was Garen, who tried to hurt him as best as he could. More and more green blood flowed out of the Certus’ wounds as Garen continued ramming his sword in his head.

Garen jumped on Certus’ right shoulder and focused all remains of his power. A massive and gigantic sword, which was almost as large as the giant, appeared out of nowhere in the sky. The giant had not time to react as the sword came down and pierced through its entire body vertically. It pierced through its head and came out between its legs. A groaning sound slipped out of Certus’ mouth before its body became limp and started to dissolve. Garen jumped down and landed on the ground. He killed a few Noxian soldier with roundhouse strike and rushed towards the north wall.  

Sylvanas drew her bow and killed half a dozen soldiers from Freljord who had tried to climb up the staircase towards the part of the wall were she, Alleria and Rhonin were standing. Sylvanas looked at the Face Collector and noticed that its body had been fully dissolved and a gigantic wooden mask was swimming in a gigantic, green and ugly puddle. Sylvanas hugged and comforted her sister, who had burst in tear again, while Rhonin was forcing attackers back with his fire abilities.

“Well Well! I never thought that you would be able to defeat my brother Certus. I guess I underestimated all of you. But it won’t happen again. This is the end of the line” Caius said with his natural dark voice after he had appeared, out of nowhere, on the battlefield.

“Who are you?” Sylvanas asked and looked at Caius who was more than ten times taller than her.

“My name is Caius. I’m also known as the Shadow Monarch and leader of the Monarch of the Darkness”

“So you the one who is responsible for the war and the loss of millions of living beings and the loss of our loved ones” Sylvanas hissed angrily, the colour of her red eyes became more intense than usual and she shot deadly glares at the tall warrior.

“That’s right. You also could have given up and we would have spared you but you decided to defend your pitiful worlds. You are responsible that the weaklings you called loved ones fell in battle” Caius replied provocative.

“What have you done to Vereesa?” Alleria shouted and gritted her teeth angrily.

“Who?” Caius asked uninterested, his purpose was to provoke and bait Alleria and he succeeded.

“You know exactly who I mean bastard. Tell me where she is and in what a condition she is!” Alleria shouted aggressively.

Caius laughed about her temperament. “Even If I would tell you the truth, you wouldn’t believe me, elf. Let’s say I don’t know how her condition is. Believe me that’s the truth”

“You will pay for what you have done to Azeroth, Runeterra and the people from our planets” Alleria replied and drew her bow. Her aim was on Caius head, which was protected by a massive helmet.

“Oh darling your little toothpicks wouldn’t do anything against my massive armor. You could waste your ammunition or you could give up and maybe I will spare you although you killed my brother and my sister” Caius said with a calm voice.

“We will never surrender” Sylvanas shouted and drew her bow too.

“Then you will get annihilated” Caius said emotionless and created a sphere out of dark matter between his hands. The sphere had a dark purple, almost black colour. Caius flung the sphere, which had a diameter of twelve meters, at the spot where most of the heroes stood, including Elise, Sylvanas and her family. The heroes managed to escape through a portal, which was created by Jaina, Blackfire and Rhonin. The group came out on the other side of the north wall, a few dozen meters away from their original position.

The group witnessed the sphere’s explosion, which destroyed each structure and killed every soldier within a radius of twenty meters. The defensive structures were extinguished, not a single stone was left in the explosion’s radius and a massive crater was formed, by the explosion, in the ground.

“Do you see now what I mean? You don’t have the smallest chance against me. I could annihilate all of you right now If I want but that would be boring” Caius said, an arrogant tone was hearable in his voice. He noticed that Renekton, Cassiopeia, Xerath and attackers were walking towards him. “No. This is my fight. You already had your chance and you failed weaklings” Caius said while he looked at his allies from Runeterra. He created a barrier behind him which prevented that Cassiopeia and the others could join the fight. 

The defenders didn’t show that most of them were more than just impressed, a lot of them were terrified and feared him and his power. The heroes focused their powers and the mages and archers shot all that they have got at the Shadow Monarch. Caius didn’t try to dodge or avoid their attacks. He stayed on his spot and got hit by a hail of hundred arrows and various magical abilities. These attacks didn’t harm him nor did they damage his armor well enough so that it would break.

Galio rushed towards Caius and tried to hit Caius’ head with his massive fists but the Shadow Monarch dodged the attack and countered it by landing a forceful punch in Galio’s face. The colossus stepped backwards and was about to charge at Caius again but the Shadow Monarch focused his power and created massive shadow chains, which wrapped around Galio’s body and shackled him. Galio fell to the ground, unable to move or get free alone.

“Is that all you have got?” Caius shouted and burst into laughter.

“No Caius we got more for you” Sylvanas shouted and focused all remains of her strength in one arrow. The arrow didn’t look special except that a dark green aura was wrapped around it.  Sylvanas considered the air resistance and the wind before as she aimed the arrow at his head. The arrow flew towards him, he noticed that this was not a normal arrow and he made a large step backwards so that the arrow hit his chest plate instead of his head. The arrow stuck in his chest and dissolved into a  thick green liquid, which spread on his chest plate and started to damage it very heavily. The liquid burned holes in his armor and revealed that beneath his chest plate was another layer of armor. The liquid dropped onto the second layer but didn’t damage it.

“Nice try. Unfortunately for you, my second armor is immune to magic. Do you realize that you don’t have the smallest chance against me?” Caius asked arrogantly and created another dark matter sphere between his hands.

“Don’t forget that we are still here” a voice, which was familiar for the heroes, said. Caius turned to the right side, from which the voice had come from and spotted Ragnaros and the other elemental lords. Ragnaros didn’t hesitate and flung his hammer Sulfuras at Caius. The Shadow Monarch was so astonished by the sudden appearing of the elementals lords that he didn’t dodge the hammer, which hit him in the chest and threw him a few dozen meters backwards. Caius got up quickly and observed himself. The sphere between his hands had been dissolved and in the second layer of his armor was a huge hole, which revealed his dark purple coloured skin.

The heroes couldn’t see that Caius gritted his teeth and his face was distorted in anger under his helmet. Caius created a sphere, which had half the size of his first sphere and flung it at the elemental lords. The four elemental lords combined their power and neutralized the sphere before it reached them. Meanwhile dozens of magical and non-magical missiles flew towards Caius, aimed at the exposed flesh. Caius created a magical shield in front of him which blocked all of the attacks, which were shot by the heroes.

Caius noticed more heroes and defenders, which stood on a few large turrets and shot fireballs and frostbolts at him. He snarled and created a small sphere and threw it at one of these turrets. The turret and the soldiers on top of it were annihilated within a second by the sphere’s explosion. Twenty Forsaken, twelve human mages and a few archers were killed, fortunately, not a single hero or commander was beneath the victims.

Caius created another sphere and flung it towards a tower on which Tyrande, Khadgar and a few other mages stood. Together the mages created a smaller magical sphere and threw it at Caius. The two spheres met in the half of their ways and neutralized each other.

“You are annoying me” Caius shouted and teleported in front of the tower on which Khadgar and Tyrande stood. He was almost as large as the tower but he was much thicker than it. He enclosed his hands around the tower and tried to tear its tip apart. His large red eyes peeked over the tower’s battlement and stared at the Archmage and the female leader of the night elves. Khadgar created a sharp ice lance with a length of at least five meters and a diameter of fifty centimeters. He flung the lance towards Caius and hit him in the left eye. Caius groaned in pain, blood floated out of his left eye, he pulled his hands away from the tower and stepped backwards. He drew the lance out of his eye and held his left hand in front of it.

The heroes threw more and more arrows, bullets and spells at him. Most of the spells hit him and hurt his uncovered chest. Caius groaned and leashed out, destroying another turret in his wrath. A few hippogryphs arrived and managed to catch most of the soldiers, who had been standing on the turret. It was too late for six soldiers, who couldn’t be saved anymore. They dropped to the ground and died immediately or were squashed by big wall chunks which had fallen down.

Sylvanas had focused her power over the past few minutes and she shot an arrow, which contained the rest of her power. The arrow became longer during the flight until it reached a length of ten meters and a diameter of one meter. The arrow hit Caius and pierced through his flesh until half of its length stuck in his upper body. Caius staggered backwards, a large amount of black blood floated out of his mouth and the skin on his chest became grey and cracked.

“Enough fools…” Caius hissed and created a dark purple barrier, formed out of dark matter, around him. “Unfortunately for you, I have a last trump, which I will use now”.  He pressed his hands together and closed his healthy eye. He muttered a few words and his body started to glow, it looked like that a dark green aura wrapped around his body.

“If I can’t have Azeroth then nobody will have it” Caius hissed and spit a large amount of blood out. Next to him appeared a gigantic sword. The tip of the sword stuck in the ground. Its long and thick blade had a glowing red colour. The edge of the sword was strengthened by a grey, almost black coloured, firm material. A gigantic portal, which was twenty times larger than Caius, appeared behind him. The heroes observed the scene, which happened in front of them, in shock and surprise.

A massive grey hand came out of the gigantic portal, followed by an arm and a shoulder, the look of the arm’s skin looked similar to the sword edge’s material. A dark grey head with two massive horns peeked out of the portal, followed by a massive and muscular red glowing upper body. Shortly afterwards came the rest of the creature out of the portal. His left arm had the same glowing red colour as its upper body and the skin of his legs looked like the grey skin of his right arm. The eyes of the creature glowed in a furious orange-red and his sharp and huge teeth were gritted. Out of his back came two large, red wings, which were at least three times wider than the creature’s upper body.

The creature looked around and observed his surroundings. He pulled the sword out of the ground and stared at Caius first and then at the heroes on the wall.

“May I introduce my new friend to you! This is Aatrox also known as the World Ender. He came to Runeterra from another planet, with the rest of his race called the Darkin, years ago. His race was nearly extinguished only the strongest members of his race survived. They were too strong for the citizens of Runeterra so the only way to defeat the last five Darkin was to lock them into different prisons” Caius said. He turned around and looked at the creature.

“Aatrox, the citizens of his world are supporting the ones who decimated your race. Now you can have your vengeance Aatrox, kill these so-called heroes. Kill them all, do what you can do best and slaughter all of those who are standing in your way” Caius shouted in a demanding tone in his voice and he started to laugh evilly.

Aatrox, who was almost as large as the world tree, walked towards the wall. The ground beneath him vibrated violently with each step he made and some areas even started to crack up. “I WILL BE AZEROTH’S DOOM” the red demon-like creature shouted with a shrill voice as he swung his sword in the air and smash it on the ground.         

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the appearance of the new Aatrox but I gave him the background story of the old version before his lore update because I like his old lore more than his new one.

Aatrox smashed his blade on the ground in front of him, killing a few dozen soldiers from Noxus and the Monarchs. Caius’ facial features changed behind his helmet. His wide grin faded and was replaced with an open jaw and a shocked face.  Aatrox swung his sword again and killed more soldiers on the ground, this time from both sides. Caius stared at him in disbelieve while the red demon-like creature stamped on a few of his original allies with his feet as he walked towards the north wall.

“What are you doing idiot? Why are you killing my soldiers?” Caius shouted angrily.

“You said that I should kill everyone who is standing in my way” the Darkin answered coldly, not caring about Caius’ emotions.

“I didn’t mean my soldiers. Now stop slaughtering my warriors and kill those who had annihilated your race and those who support them” Caius shouted in a demanding tone. Aatrox just stared at the Shadow Monarch and didn’t move or did anything else.

“What are you doing you fool? Kill them all. NOW” Caius demanded. Aatrox kept staring at him with a blank expression on his face. Caius got mad and kept shouting at him. The heroes from Azeroth and Runeterra observed what happened in front of them. Sylvanas and the other archers had drawn their bows while the mages and cannons were aiming at Caius and the red, giant Darkin.

“I don’t listen to mortal fools who are trying to give me orders” Aatrox hissed, his voice became louder and more aggressive as he continued “I AM AATROX. I AM THE ENDER OF WORLDS AND NO ONE WILL GIVE ME ORDERS”. He lifted his massive sword in the air and walked towards Caius. The shadow Monarch tried to move away but he noticed that red glowing chains had sneaked around his body and prevented him from moving or doing anything else.  

“What are you doing Aatrox?” Caius shouted angrily, his only left eye was staring at the Darkin. Aatrox came closer to him until he stood above him. Caius last healthy red eye was widened in shock as he realised what the Darkin was about to do.

“No please. I’m begging you, don’t do that”

Aatrox ignored his shouts and begs and lifted his sword in the air so that its tip was a few dozen meters above Caius. “I don’t like mortal weaklings who are begging for their lives” Aatrox hissed and held his sword in both hands as he crashed it down at Caius and completely annihilated him. The blade also pierced through the ground with ease and left a big yawing hole in it as he pulled it out.

Aatrox turned his head towards the wall and regarded the mortals who stood behind and on top of it. Their facial expressions were mixed, a lot of them were scared and the others were worried or feared him. The heroes didn’t show that they were happy that Caius was dead because they had to deal with a worse and more powerful creature which was a danger for Azeroth, Runeterra and the entire universe.

“Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t do you a favour. It’s getting even worse for you now” Aatrox shouted and lifted his sword, with one hand, in the air. None of the heroes was able to react so fast so that he or she would have been able do something against Aatrox’s next action. He took a swing in form of a curve and destroyed a large part of the wall on the right side next to the main gate. A lot of defenders, who had been standing on this part of the wall, were either killed by the sword blow or feel to the ground and died because of the wounds caused by the fall. A few of them survived the fall but a lot of their bones were broken and most of them weren’t able to stand up alone. A lot noise came out of Aatrox’s jaw which sounded like a dark and evil laughter.

“FACE THE WRATH OF THE DARKIN” Aatrox roared and swung his sword again. This time he destroyed a large tower on which a cannon and a large catapult had been standing. Both siege engines had tried to shot at him before they were destroyed, without success. The other engines and the heroes fired everything they got at him and they managed to hit him with almost all of their missiles, arrows, spells and bullets but most of these missiles were blocked by his thick skin or the wounds were healed within the blink of an eye.  

Sylvanas shot one of her most powerful arrows aimed at the Darkin’s head but he ignored it, although it hit him in the head it didn’t seem to hurt or bother him. “DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN HURT ME MORTAL FOOLS?” Aatrox shouted with a much shriller voice.  “I AM AATROX, THE DARKIN BLADE, THE WORLD ENDER AND YOUR ANNIHILATOR”. Aatrox lifted his sword in the air again and destroyed the massive main gate with a simple strike.

 A massive bullet, fired by a cannon hit him in the chest but he didn’t move a small centimeter backwards. He stood on the same spot and looked at the cannon which had shot at him. He walked to the turret, on which the cannon stood and then he grabbed the tip of the turret with his free hand. He squashed the tip and the cannon which meant the death for all the soldiers who had been standing on top of it.  He turned his head to the left side and spotted the elemental lords who were attacking him with large rocks, water fountains, meteors, lightning bolts and powerful tornados. Aatrox was not impressed by their attacks, he didn’t even tried to dodge it. He got hit by the spells but it turned out that he was not harmed at all by them.

He prepared another strike and the heroes tried hard to prevent him from attacking but they had noticed fast enough that they couldn’t do anything against the Darkin. Aatrox executed his strike and destroyed a large part of the wall on the left side of the destroyed main gate. He killed at least over twenty soldiers with that strike, most of the victims of this strike were tauren, blood elves or members from the other races of the Horde.

Aatrox noticed that the corpses of the fallen defenders were raised by Sylvanas’ val’kyries.          “Resurrect! Return! So I may kill you again” Aatrox shouted amused, his lips were formed to a wide smile. “To the end of times, I shall kill you again and again” Aatrox shouted and killed a group of freshly raised forsaken.

“I could kill your winged ladies first so that they can’t resurrect your fallen soldiers anymore… but that wouldn’t be as satisfying as killing you over and over again” Aatrox shouted and stamped on a smaller turret, squashing it completely. The heroes kept firing, all what they have got, at him without success. They didn’t manage to hurt the Darkin, they didn’t managed to stop him from slowly destroying their defensive structure. He took the wall and the turrets apart but he did that very slowly with pauses of several minutes before he swung his sword again. Aatrox had managed to destroy eighty percent of the wall within an hour, he had done it very slowly on purpose because he wanted to let the defenders suffer more. He also enjoyed seeing them terrified, in fear and not sure what to do. The heroes had rushed away from the wall and because they know that they couldn’t do anything expect watching him destroy everything.

Not even the zeppelins, the fly machines, or the fel bombs had managed to harm him. The heroes knew they couldn’t attack him with manabombs without risking that the world tree would be damaged heavily as a result. The last commander of the Monarch of Darkness Ke-Jin had arrived and had transformed into a tall, purple skinned demon but he wasn’t able to stop the World Ender. He managed to cause a small wound in Aatrox’s left upper thigh but then he was grabbed by the Darkin’s free hand and was squashed like a little insect. Cassiopeia, Renekton, Xerath and the other commanders of the attacking army had managed to escape through a portal, which meant that the only enemy, who was left, was Aatrox.  

“What are we doing now? We can’t stop him but we can’t stand here and watch him destroying everything” Alleria said and looked at Sylvanas and then at Anduin. Sylvanas stayed silent so Anduin responded. “I don’t know…Our warriors are exhausted, not even the mages, the engines and the fel had hurt him. We should….” Anduin wasn’t able to finish his sentence because Aatrox interrupted him by shouting “THIS WORLD BELONGS TO THE DARKIN! I WILL LEAVE THIS WORLD IN RUINS! FOR MY FALLEN BROTHERS AND SISTERS”.

Aatrox rammed his sword as deep as she could in the ground. The ground started to split up as a result, large, deep and wide cracks and gaps were formed and even small volcanos were formed which started to spit magma and lava out.

Aatrox pulled his sword out of the ground and walked towards Nordrassil. He was hit by innumerable spells, arrows and other missile but they didn’t manage to hurt him. He swung his sword and shattered the barrier around the world tree without a problem. The barrier shattered into millions of small pieces, which were dissolved before they landed on the ground. He stopped his actions and observed the surroundings. His smile became wider as he observed the erupting volcanos out of which opening came thick and black smoke. Lava rained from the sky and killed or at least heavily harmed the ones which were hit by just a single small drop.  A few dozen defenders weren’t able to escape the fissures, which were heavily increased in size within a few seconds. A lot of them fell and were devoured by the fissures.

Aatrox raised his sword and trusted half of its blade in the world tree. It pierced through the wood like butter and the smile of its carrier became wider as he heard the loud and dismayed grasps of the night elves and their leaders Tyrande and Malfurion. He pulled the sword out and regarded the huge and deep hole in the tree’s trunk. He prepared another strike but then stopped his action as a new idea came in this mind. He trusted his sword in the ground and lifted his left arm in the air. The heroes observed what he was doing and noticed soon enough that he had summoned a gigantic meteor, which was coming from the sky and flew towards the ground. Sylvanas guessed that the meteor would need a few minutes to impact on the ground.

“COME MORTALS! YOUR DESTINY AWAITS YOU. THERE IS NO ESCAPE FOR YOU” Aatrox shouted amused and observed the meteor which came closer and closer over the time while the soldiers of Azeroth and Runeterra broke out in panic.

The situation broke out in panic too and the defenders started to ran without a purpose and a destination in circles like scared chickens. Sylvanas was the first one who calmed down and immediately knew what to do. She told Jaina, who stood a few meters away from her, that she and the other mages should open as many portals to Runeterra as they could. Jaina nodded, she created duplicates which looked for other mages and then she started to open a portal.

Alleria rushed to Sylvanas and said “It seems that you have a plan sis”

“Yes Alleria, I have a plan. Our only choice to survive this is to evacuate everyone from this planet”

“But that means that we have to abandon Azeroth and the three wells”

“We have no other choice. Besides we can’t do anything against him and he didn’t seem to want the power of the wells”

“He wants to destroy Azeroth”

“We have no other choice. Or do you want to stay here and get blown up by the gigantic meteor?” Sylvanas asked and looked at her sister. Alleria shook her head and told Sylvanas that she had no idea what else they could do. Sylvanas looked around saw that the first soldiers rushed through portals which were at least five meters tall and ten meters wide. She counted that at least seven of these portals had been opened. She looked in the sky and noticed that the meteor had travelled half of the distance to the ground.

“We don’t have much time left. Hurry!” Sylvanas shouted loud enough that even the soldiers, which were almost one hundred meters away from her, heard her command. Indeed the soldiers hurried and went through the portals as fast as possible. More and more portals were opened but Sylvanas knew that it was impossible to evacuate all soldiers, all wounded people and all supplies.

“Ignore the supplies just try to evacuate as many people as you can” Sylvanas shouted to the commanders and the other heroes then she created a portal with Elise’s help. The portal was not as large as the other portals but it was large enough so that five persons could pass it at the same time. The meteor had come closer and was now only a travel of two or three minutes away. Aatrox regarded the mortals amused who fled away from his might.  

Sylvanas ordered her val’kyries to go through the portal then she looked around and noticed that the elemental lords had already left Azeroth. She also saw that the heroes of Demacia went through the portal one by one after they had evacuated the last remaining soldiers from Demacia. Sylvanas knew that not even half of the forces had escaped through the portal but she also knew that they had no more time and that she had to go the through the portal  before it would be too late. Sylvanas pushed Elise and Alleria through the portal and shot a glare filled with hatred at Aatrox before she went through the portal too.

She arrived in the gigantic square in front of the Citadel of Dawn. She looked around and spotted Elise and Alleria a few meters away from her. She rushed to them and hugged Elise tightly, kissing her softly and rested her head on her left shoulder. Alleria looked around and spotted thousands of people who had been previously on Azeroth. She also spotted a few hundred citizens of the Demacian capital city who stared at them in surprise. Alleria noticed that each commander and important personality, who had survived the war, had managed to get to Demacia. She spotted the leaders of the Alliance who had come together and seemed to try to calm down the people, who had fought on Azeroth.

“I can’t believe that we were forced to abandon Azeroth. We had fought so long for its safety and we had lost so many good people but we failed and the others died for nothing” Alleria said, her voice was filled with grieve, sadness, anger, doubt and disbelieve.

“We had no other voice Alleria. This monster would have killed us” Elise said and looked at her lover’s sister”

“You are right but it still was the wrong decision. I wish we could have done something against Aatrox but our attacks didn’t bother or hurt him. He was too powerful for us. We became so much stronger over the past years but these additional powers were useless against him…”

“If we would have had another choice, we would have taken it but blaming us now wouldn’t change anything. We have to move on and think about what we should do now” Sylvanas responded and tried to calm down her sister by looking deep in her eyes.

“So what do we do now sis?” Alleria asked, she was still busy dealing with her emotions.

“I don’t know but be certain that we have to end this war by attacking Noxus sooner or later. Elise told me about its weaknesses and about secret entrances. But… we should not discuss this now. We need to rest and assimilate the events of the past weeks. Then we and the other leaders can meet and discuss what to do”

“You are right Sylvanas. All of us need to get some rest now”

 

* * *

 

_A few days later_

Sylvanas sat in an armchair in one of the noblest guest rooms in the Citadel of Dawn. The room’s walls were decorated with expensive ornamentations, made out of gold and rare crystals. The room’s furniture was made out of a very expensive wood, which was rarely found in Runeterra. The furniture was also painted in gold and decorated by a lot of symbols and signs which stood for Demacia. The floor was covered by a blue carpet which was made out of the same exquisite material, out of which the wall carpets were made.

On the lap of the Warchief rested a huge pile of documents, mostly name lists of the ones who were definitely dead. The rest of the documents were reports of missing people and lists with the names of those who had escaped from Azeroth. She threw the documents on the floor. She bent forwards and rubbed her forehead with her left hand while millions of thoughts raced through her brain. Sylvanas was definitely overtaxed with the current situation.

They have lost Azeroth to this Darkin, most warriors from Azeroth or Runeterra died during the war which had started three years ago. The war was not over, their enemies didn’t won but they had managed to doom Azeroth. They snatched the beloved Azeroth away from its inhabitants. Most of the survivors had lost their native planet, their homes and their families. A large number of innocent, non-military persons were still on Azeroth and at the mercy of this avenging unholy angle better known as the vengeful Darkin Aatrox. Sylvanas was sure that he would spare no creature on Azeroth, not even the innocent ones, the women or children. He would slaughter everyone who would cross him. The worst part was that Sylvanas couldn’t do anything against it. She had become so powerful over the past three years. She was pretty sure she that was almost on the same power level as a titan. But she had witnessed that the combined power of the heroes of Azeroth and Runeterra wasn’t even enough to harm the World Ender.

She had asked herself, multiple times over the past years, where the titans were. The creators of the universe, had disappeared years ago before the war had started. Not even Magni Bronzebeard, who had a rapport with them, wasn’t able to find them in the past years. Sylvanas believed that the titans had abandoned them in the most vulnerable moment were the inhabitants of Azeroth and Runeterra had needed them the most.

She didn’t know that the Monarchs had tricked the titans and captivated them in an, for the inhabitants of Azeroth and Runeterra, unknown dimension. Caius had stolen their powers and had used these powers to creature more soldiers. The titans were still locked in that dimension and waited that somebody will find them and free them one day.

Sylvanas stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room. She blamed herself that she wasn’t able to protect Azeroth and its inhabitants, she knew that nobody could have saved it but she still felt guilt and sorrow every time she saw someone who had lost everything because of her failure. She had disappointed the inhabitants from Azeroth, the Horde and her people the Forsaken. So many lives were sacrificed for no purpose. They had tried to defend Azeroth but the fallen had died for nothing. Azeroth was not destroyed but it has to suffer under the wrath of a monster.

Sylvanas was brought out of her thoughts as she felt a warm hand stroking her chin. She turned her head a bit and saw Elis who looked at her with a worried expression on her face. Her lips formed to a small smile as the Spider Queen noticed that Sylvanas was looking at her. 

“Is everything alright?” Elise asked and slowly crawled in Sylvanas’ lap. She placed her arms around Sylvanas’ neck and hugged her tightly.

“Not really… My task was to protect Azeroth with all of its inhabitants but I failed. My weakness doomed my people, the Horde and every other living being on Azeroth” Sylvanas said, her voice was filled with sorrow, self-hatred and anger aimed at herself.

Elise took a deep breath and responded “It’s not your fault baby…You did everything you could. We did pretty well against Noxus and we killed all leaders of the Monarchs. We would have won the battle and saved Azeroth if Caius didn’t summon this demon”.

“Would have… You said it how it is. We would have won but we didn’t. I did everything in my possibility to defend Azeroth but I didn’t succeed…I’m a failure”

“No you are not… You became a very powerful being and you did your best to defend our worlds. Don’t forget that you didn’t fight alone. The leaders of the Horde, of the Alliance and the leader of our allies from Runeterra fought with you. Together we did our best and we failed together. It’s not your fault” Elise said with a calming voice and tried to convince Sylvanas that it wasn’t her fault.  Sylvanas was silent for a few minutes and closed her eyes while she enjoyed Elise’ touch. She tried to order her thoughts while Elise massaged her shoulders softly but it was harder than Sylvanas had thought.

Sylvanas opened her eyes after quite some time and looked in Elise eyes, which were filled with worry. “You are right it’s not my fault alone but that doesn’t change the truth that I wasn’t able to protect my people”

“Sylvanas…” Elise started but she was interrupted by her lover who silenced her, by placing her index finger on her lips. Sylvanas placed a soft kiss on Elise lips and signalized her that she should stand up. Elise did as she was told and looked at Sylvanas. Sylvanas told her that she needed some time alone to assimilate the events of the past week.

“I will come back in a few days. Tell the other leaders that I want to have a meeting with them in a week. We need to discuss what we will do next” Sylvanas said and looked at Elise before she walked out of the room, not waiting for her lover’s answer.


	35. Chapter 35

_A few days later_

Sylvanas was sitting in a small pavilion, which was located in the left half of the massive Demacian garden. She had crossed her left leg over her other leg and had crossed her arms in front of her chest while she was staring in the air. Thousands of thoughts rushed through her mind and she felt various emotions at the same time. She was angry, furious and sad. She felt rage, hatred and had aggressions.

She was angry and furious because she lost Azeroth and her people, the Forsaken and the citizens of Horde who didn’t fight in the war. She was sad about the loss of Arator and that Vereesa was captured by Noxus. She hated Noxus and its leader Swain. Because of Swain and his allies, Sylvanas had lost almost everything she had cared about. She still had Elise and the remains of her family but because of Swain the people, who had to stay on Azeroth, were suffering under the Wrath of the Darkin. Swain didn’t summon Aatrox but years ago he had entered an alliance with the ones who were responsible for the faith of Azeroth.

Sylvanas was angry at herself that she hadn’t been able to defend Azeroth and save her people. She was angry that so many people had died trying to defend Azeroth and Runeterra and in the end they died for nothing because Azeroth was lost. Lost to an overpowered creature, who took out his wrath on the wrong people. The people of Azeroth weren’t responsible for the almost entire annihilation of the Darkin race.

Sylvanas was pretty sure that Aatrox was slaughtering the inhabitants of Azeroth in this exact moment. Sylvanas was not angry at the people from Runeterra, they were responsible for the almost entire annihilation of the Darkin but they only did it to defend their world. Sylvanas was angry and furious at the Monarch of the Darkness but all of their leaders died so Swain was the only one she could be mad on.

She thought of punishing the imprisoned enemy commanders came in her mind but she quickly decided that this was not the right solutions. Vladimir, Draven and Lana’thel had supported the Monarch and were responsible for the deaths of thousands of soldiers and innocent inhabitants of Azeroth and Runeterra but it was not the right way to torture and punish them. They will get their just punishment after the end of the war and the remaining leaders of the defending force of Azeroth and Runeterra will decide what will happen to them.

Sylvanas kept staring in the air. She noticed that Lor'themar was coming closer towards  her. The male blood elf looked around and observed the beautiful surroundings with his healthy eye. Around the pavilions were strings filled with flowers of different size, form and colour. Lor’themar spotted not a single guard who stood in the near of the Warchief.  

“Is everything alright Sylvanas? The other leaders are worried about you” Lor’themar said with a calm voice and looked at the Warchief whose back was turned towards him.

“Do I look that everything is alright?” Sylvanas snarled.

“I don’t know. You have turned your back towards me. I can’t see your face” the leader of the blood elves responded polite.

“Believe me that I’m not fine. We lost Azeroth that’s all I need to say. I was not strong enough to protect it and its inhabitants. It’s my fault” Sylvanas responded embittered.

“Yes it’s your fault” Lor’themar responded coldly. Sylvanas turned around and looked at him, surprised by his harsh respond. “It’s your fault and the fault of the other leaders that so many of my people died. This wouldn’t have happened if you would have surrender to the Monarchs but you insisted on fighting for your home and doomed the life of millions with your choice” Lor’themar continued talking with an angry and aggressive voice. Sylvanas was heavily surprised by the sudden outburst of one of her best friends. She had never seen him so angry, especially not so angry at her.

“You are an abomination Sylvanas and you need to be cleansed from the universe. Nobody is safe while you are alive” Lor’themar hissed let his massive sword appear out of nowhere. He gave Sylvanas no time to think about what was going to happen as he charged at her.

Sylvanas dodged the first and the second strike and blocked the third with her two blades. “What is wrong with you Lor’themar?…You are not yourself” Sylvanas hissed and jumped backward, drawing her bow and shooting an arrow aimed at his left upper thigh. The Regent Lord of Quel’Thalas dodged the arrow in the last moment and started to create a powerful black sphere between his fingers. Sylvanas’ eyes widened as she noticed whose technique that was. She had a suspicion what was going on but she was not one hundred percent sure.

She pulled and arrow out of her quiver, which purpose was to weaken its target and hinder their use of magic. The arrow hit the male blood elf in the left upper arm. The sphere between his fingers disappeared immediately and his appearance started to change.

“I knew it” Sylvanas hissed and drew her bow again, aiming at the person who had taken the appearance of Lor’themar.

“This is my last warning Windrunner. Take your soldiers and leave this planet. Runeterra belongs to Noxus, not to you and the inhabitants from Azeroth” the Le Blanc clone hissed, she looked at the Warchief who had drawn another arrow and aimed at her head.

“Give me my sister back and then we can talk about the conditions of your surrender”

Le Blanc started to laugh but her laugher stopped as soon as she noticed that this was not meant to be a joke “Oh you mean it serious?” Le Blanc asked with raised eyebrows.

“I have no time for games or bad jokes. You lost almost all of your warriors and we have enough soldiers left to overrun your capital city, better known as the Immortal Bastion” Sylvanas responded.

The clones’ lips formed to an evilly smile. “I will kill your little sister if you dare to attack Noxus. I guess we should talk about your surrender conditions. I will spare your sister, your family and even your traitorous girlfriend” Le Blanc said and kept looking at the undead elf.

“And the others?”

“You mean the other leaders? Don’t worry, I will spare every beautiful woman and make sure that they will have a good life as a member of my harem. You will be a member too but you and the female members of your family will have a special position. You will be my favourite sex partners and my clones and I will have our fun with you, Alleria and Vereesa every day and every night” Le Blanc said with a wide grin on her face.

“You are crazy and a pervert”

“No I’m not. This is the only scenario in which you and your family will survive this war… There is no…” the clone said but her head exploded before she was able to complete the sentence because Sylvanas had hit her with an explosive arrow in the head. The Warchief observed the quick dissolution of the clone’s body.

“Slavery and being a sex toy is not an option. The death of the over leaders is not an option too” Sylvanas said, predicting that Le Blanc had another spy in the near environment. “Don’t you dare to touch my sister or I swear that you will regret it” Sylvanas said, she left the pavilion and followed the paved way out of the garden.

 

* * *

Sylvanas rushed through the long corridor in the Citadel of the Dawn, almost colliding with a patrol of five Demacian soldiers. The soldiers managed to step aside in the last moment and let her pass. They turned around and observed her in surprise. Sylvanas ignored them and kept running until she came to the end of the corridor. She came in a large meeting room. In the middle of the room was a large round table, on which was enough space for fifty people. The only person who was in the room, besides two guards, was King Jarvan who looked surprised at her.

“Lady Windrunner… It’s nice to see you but the meeting only begins in three hours”

“Have you seen Lor’themar?” Sylvanas asked without greeting him back.

“No I haven’t seen him. Did something happened or why do you seek him so urgent” Jarvan asked and stood up.

“I have the bad feeling that he is dead”

“Dead? Are you sure?” Jarvan asked worried and walked towards Sylvanas.

“One of Le Blanc’s clones had copied the appearance of Lor’themar and attacked me. I managed to defeat it but we both know that Le Blanc only take the appearance of the ones she had kidnapped or killed” Sylvanas explained.

“Dammit that’s not good. We need to look for him. Hopefully he is still here”

“I don’t think that he is but we should look for him” Sylvanas responded and rushed out of the room. Jarvan gave the guards the order to inform other guards and then he followed Sylvanas. Together the informed guards, the service staff and the other leaders. They looked for Lor’themar for over two hours and even used magical abilities and visions to look for him but no one found him or had seen him.

Sylvanas had met with Elise, Alleria and Turalyon. Together they had looked in the near environment of Lor’themar’s chamber. They had even looked inside his chamber but they had found not a single hint where he could be. Then they had met with the other ones who had been looking out for him but they hadn’t been able to find him too.

The heroes from Azeroth and Runeterra came to the meeting room after almost another hour of search for Lor’themar Theron. They had sat on the chairs, in front of each present person stood a plate with food and a two glasses, one was filled with wine while the other was filled with water. The heroes were silent and just looked at each other, nobody seemed wanting to speak first.

 Sylvanas sighed and broke the silence by saying “It seems that Lor’themar Theron was either captured or killed by Noxus. We don’t know what happened to him but what we know is that Noxus doesn’t sleep. Le Blanc had sent one of her clones to this place. This clone was disguised as Lor’themar and it had tried to kill me. Noxus keeps my sister Vereesa, Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere as hostages but we also have our hostages. We have to options. Options one is that we try to exchange the hostages and then we will attack Noxus and captivate Swain. Options Two would be that we attack Noxus, risking that they could kill the hostages or use them to get and advantage”. Sylvanas looked around and noticed that the heroes started to discuss the options with the ones sitting next to them. It was very loud because all of them discussed and were talking all at once.

Sylvanas cleared her throat loud enough so that everyone stopped discussing. “It’s nice that you all want to discuss the options but we won’t come to a conclusion if we keep talking like this. I suggest that all of you could be silent for a few minutes and then we could vote if nobody wants to add another option. Tyrande lifted her left hand and Sylvanas gave her the permission to speak.

“I don’t think that we have enough soldiers to attack Noxus. We only have a few thousands left and we don’t have a single siege engine. Maybe we should try to make peace with Noxus. We don’t know how many soldiers they have left but they have a massive fortress which would protect them.” Tyrande sat down after she had spoken and looked at the other participants.

Katarina was the next who wanted to say something. She stood up after Sylvanas had nodded. “I’m pretty sure that Noxus doesn’t have enough soldiers left. The fortress is their only advantages but fortunately I know an abandoned place which isn’t guarded by soldiers. There are no magical spells which would protect the place. We could go there through a portal and invade Noxus without needing to siege it” Katarina said and looked at the heroes who had started to discuss this possibility, this time with lower voices. The heroes talked for almost half an hour before they went silent cause of Sylvanas cleared her throat again.

Sylvanas extended a large map, which showed the detailed contours, hidden places and important buildings of the Immortal Bastion, on the large table so that every participant was able to see it. Katarina stood up and walked around the table. She stopped after a few steps and pointed at a large abandoned pub in the near of the main gate then she said. “We could create portals here and sent a troop through them. The soldiers will walk to the gate and open it. Meanwhile the rest of our army will appeared through more portals in front of the gate. Our army will rush through the gate then we will conquer the capital city and captivate Le Blanc, Swain and every other Noxian commander” Katarina suggested and looked full of expectation at the other heroes.

“That’s sounds like a pretty good plan” Anduin said and looked around, most of the participants nodded immediately, only a few of them were unsure. “Does somebody have to say something against it?” Anduin asked and was glad that nobody raised his or her hand. All participants shook their heads in response and Anduin sat down, his lips were formed to a small smile.

“Then I suggest that we will attack in a week so that we will have enough time to get prepared” Jarvan said.

“I think we all are agreeing with that” Sylvanas responded after she had observed the faces of the other heroes.  “Don’t forget that you can’t tell anyone, who didn’t come to this meeting, about our plan. We know that none of us is a disguised Le Blanc clone but we don’t know about the soldiers and the officers. We should check them all before we attack Noxus”. Everyone agreed with Sylvanas and the participants left the meeting room one by one until only Sylvanas, Elise, Alleria and Turalyon were alone in the room.

“I’ve a bad feeling about this” Alleria said and looked at her sister.

“I’m also not one hundred percent convinced by the plan. Don’t get me wrong, the plan is good and it’s the best one we have but Swain still could use Vereesa to get an advantage and blackmail us as soon as we reach him. We can’t prevent that this could happen and that really frustrates me” Sylvanas said and stared at the table in front of her.

“I would advise Swain that he shouldn’t harm our sister or he will witness our wrath” Alleria responded aggressively.

“Swain is an intelligent man. I think he knows that we would seriously hurt him if something would happen to our little moon. The question is does he respect us or does he underestimate us? If he doesn’t take us seriously, the chance that he hurts Vereesa or already had hurt Vereesa is very high. I know him pretty well and normally he doesn’t underestimate his enemies. I think he didn’t harm Vereesa but I’m not sure because I don’t know how the power, he had gotten from the Monarchs, had changed him” Elise said and placed her arms around the two elves, trying to calm them down as best as she could.

Sylvanas placed her left arm around Elise’s waist and pulled her close, Alleria hugged her but not as tightly as her sister did.

“So that means we have to get prepared for the siege on the Immortal Bastion so that we can end this war, which already took too long and had cost the lives of countless innocents” Turalyon said.

“Don’t forget that we have to retake the lost territories in Freljord, Ionia and Shurima. Not to mention the few Demacian villages which were plundered by Noxian soldiers” Alleria replied and looked at her lover, who was giving her a comforting smile.

“You are right my love. We should rest and help preparing the siege” Turalyon said and took the hand of his lover and guided her out of the room. They were followed by Elise and Sylvanas who had decided to go to their own room.

 

* * *

 

“I’m not pleased. We didn’t lost but we also didn’t win this battle. What is so difficult to win this stupid battle? We had more soldiers and the leaders of the Monarchs. We had fel bombs and siege engines. How did you manage to lose this battle?” Swain asked. He was in a very bad mood, he was angry, furious and unhappy about the battle’s outcome.

“At least they lost the world they wanted to protect so badly. We could count that as a win” Le Blanc threw in.

“Our goal was to conquer Azeroth with all of its many sources of power…Our plan was not to unleash a powerful being, whose race had tried to conquer Runeterra in the past. Now it is destroying the world we wanted to conquer. ” Swain hissed and shot angry and deadly glares at Darius and Le Blanc, who were his last remaining commanders.

“Now the survivors came to our world and I’m pretty sure that they want to attack this city” Swain continued.

“We have a lot of defensive engines and enough soldiers left to defend Noxus. You forgot that they didn’t take their siege engines to Runeterra, and rebuilding them would take too long for them, especially because they don’t have enough resources. Attacking us would be their death sentence” Le Blanc said and looked at Swain whose facial expression and mood didn’t changed at all.

“Don’t underestimate our enemies _Emilia”_ Swain hissed.  

“I don’t underestimate them but we don’t need to worry. There is no chance that they can take the Immortal Bastion with their resources”

“I hope you are right Le Blanc. Now go, both of you. I need some time to think about our current situation” Swain demanded and at looked Le Blanc and Darius full of expectation. The two commanders stood up and walked out of the room as fast as possible, not wanting that Swain got angrier than he already was.

 

* * *

 

_A few days later_

Sylvanas sat in the bathtub and stared at the wall in front of her while she was thinking of the approaching future events. She still couldn’t believe that this is war was finally going to be over soon. She thought of her sister and how she could save her. She thought of how a hostage exchange or a deal with Swain would look like. Sylvanas wasn’t sure if a deal would work out but she was sure that she would spare Swain as long as he spares Vereesa. She missed her little moon so much and she would never forgive herself if something would happen to her, especially because she hadn’t been able to rescue her from Bolvar and his foes. Old memories of her spending time with her sister, when all of them were alive, came in Sylvanas’ mind.

There had been one day were all three sister went in beautiful dresses to a party. They had gone on a birthday party of one of Alleria’s best friends. While her sisters had looked out for nice and handsome men, Sylvanas had hung out with Lady Liadrin. They had talked, laughed, drank together then they had started kissing in a guest room. At the end of the day they had laid naked next to each other, heavily breathing and they had been exhausted by a certain activity.

She also remembered the talk of Alleria and Vereesa, on the way home, about the men they had met on the party. They had asked if Sylvanas had also met a nice young man. Sylvanas had lied that she had only talked with Lor’themar a bit. Indeed she had, only for a few minutes before she had left the party. Vereesa had started to probe if Sylvanas feels something for him, she had denied it and told them that they were only friends. This had been the truth, and still was.

Lor’themar was still one of Sylvanas closest friends, he and Blackfire were the only real friends Sylvanas got. She cared for him and hoped that he was alive and was not killed by Le Blanc.                 She counted the people she had met on Peresia to her friends too but she counted only Lor’themar and Blackfire to her closest friends.

Sylvanas thought about the events of the past years. Starting with the events on Peresia then the search for allies and then the countless, ruthless and never ending battles. She thought about the loss hundreds of thousands soldiers and the loss of beloved personalities like Genn Greymane, Nasus, Arator and others.

She was brought back out of her thoughts as she felt soft lips on her left shoulder and a wet spoon on her back while another hand soaped her breasts. “What do you have in mind? Hopefully you thought about me, about my big breasts and my sexy body” Elise said with a playful and erotic voice.

“I was thinking about the past few years and some memories from my youth with my sisters came in my mind” Sylvanas responded.

“The last years were hard but we are about to win this war… finally. Swain will pay for what he did to your family”

“It’s your family too. We are not married but you count as a family member for Alleria and the others.

“Oh that is so sweet” Elise responded and continued soaping Sylvanas body, focusing especially on her curves. Elise placed her arms around Sylvanas’ neck and hugged her tightly from behind. Sylvanas closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm touch of Elise’s skin against her cold skin. It felt so incredible good, it was only topped by Elise’s warm fingers which kneaded Sylvanas’ breasts softly and toyed with her stiff and excited nipples. Elise placed a soft kiss on her lover’s right check and trailed her hand over Sylvanas’ body until it reached her core. “Let the fun begin darling” Elise whispered softly with an erotic voice in Sylvanas’ right ear.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update but I was busy with work and another project and then my computer decided to fuck me up. But fortunately, I managed to upload the next chapter. Enjoy it.

"Is that all what we have got left?" Sylvanas asked and looked down at the army which consisted out of more than three thousand soldiers from Azeroth and Runeterra. Members from every race were representing the army of the last survivors of this brutal, merciless war which had started almost three years ago. Sylvanas observed the soldiers and wondered why most survivors were elves.

"The sad thing is that it's the truth" King Jarvan said and walked to Sylvanas, who was standing in front the railings of the balcony which bordered on Jarvan's meeting room.

"Are you sure that these soldiers will be enough to conquer the Noxian capital city?" Sylvanas asked without looking at the Demacian king.

"Noxus lost most of its soldiers. I'm pretty sure that we will take Noxus without losing too many soldiers if we execute our plan correctly" Jarvan responded and looked at the army which was ready for battle.

"When will we attack?" Sylvanas asked a bit worried and looked at Jarvan who was giving her a comforting smile.

"The mages are busy with creating the portals. We will send the first group, which task is to open the gate, through the first portal and the rest will go through the other portals a few minutes later, as soon as the mages are ready. The second group will appear right in front of the gate after it was opened, if all is working out as we have planned it" Jarvan explained.

"Elise and I will go with the first group and open the gate" Sylvanas demanded, not wanting to hear any protest from the Demacian king.

"As you wish Lady Windrunner. Garen will come with you"

"You can call me Sylvanas. We know each other since three years so we can ignore the formalities"

"Good then you can call me Jarvan"

"Be careful Jarvan this battle won't be easy. Darius, Le Blanc and Swain won't give us their city without a fight"

"I will be careful, don't worry" Jarvan said smiling. He stood up and walked to the balcony's door, showing Sylvanas with a hand gesture that she should come with him. Sylvanas moved and followed Jarvan until they came in the room large main hall of the Citadel of Dawn.

Five hundred soldiers stood in the main hall and waited that the twelve mages finished creating two large portals. Sylvanas observed the happening for several minutes. The mages managed to open the two portals and the first warriors rushed through it as soon as King Jarvan gave the permission. Sylvanas spotted Elise, who stood next to Garen and gave her a quick nod.

Sylvanas rushed to her lover and kissed her passionately. Elise kissed her back and they held the kiss for a few moments. Then the Spider Queen pulled back and took Sylvanas hand before she dragged her through the portal.

They came out in a large room, which once was the dining room of a very successful tavern, was totally abandoned and ran-down. The furniture was totally destroyed and a lot of holes were visible in the walls and the floor. The floor was covered by a lot of tried blood and remains of armor and clothing, what made it seem that there had been fight long time ago.

Sylvanas drew her bow and Elise summoned a few spiderlings, which swarmed out and checked the second floor and the situation outside. The spiderlings came back and signlized Elise that they had spotted no one on the second floor and no one in the near of the pub.

Elise looked at Sylvanas who gave her a nod and walked towards the pub's exit. Thirty soldiers, who had gone through the portal first, followed her as more and more soldiers appeared through the same two portals. Sylvanas and Elise walked out of the pub and came into a small abandoned district. Most of the buildings and houses were abandoned, damaged or totally destroyed. Sylvanas looked around for guards, she spotted two guards on top the nearest wall but theirs back were turned toward the group and they looked in the entire opposite direction. Sylvanas ordered two rogues to sneak up to them in stealth and take them out without making a sound. The rogues nodded and disappeared in the shadows.

Sylvanas waited until all five hundred warriors had stepped through the portal then she started to walk towards the main gate, which was located a few hundred meters in the north from the group's starting point. Sylvanas walked a few dozens meters and spotted the first patrol, which consisted out of three warriors with massive shields, two archers and a leader who rode on a big basilisk.

Sylvanas was glad that Elise had told her about this creature, which was a big reptile and was larger than a human. It had a very thick skin which was covered by thousands of green scales. The Noxian soldiers wore well-crafted armor which covered their entire body. The leader's armor was strengthened by runes which would protect him from any magical ability.

Sylvanas pulled one special arrow, which was forged with the purpose to shatter armor, out of her quiver and she shot the arrow at the leader. The arrow pierced through the helmet and through the leader's brain, killing him immediately. A very large spider appeared in front of the basilisk and devoured it with one bite. The other soldiers broke out in panic and started to scream but they were killed immediately by arrows, magical abilities and throwing spears from Sylvanas' group. The small army hid the corpses in the abandoned houses and continued walking towards the gate, taking out every soldier who stood in their way.

The group came to the big main gate and spotted a small army of hundreds of soldiers, from Noxus and Freljord, in front of it. The enemy army was led by Darius, who wore a new massive, dark silver coloured armor. Darius' hair was silver coloured too and he carried a new axe in his right hand. The axe's head was formed like the head of a wolf and the axe's blade, which came out of the head, was made out of a dark-red glowing, rare and firm material.

Garen, who wore a new massive light-silver coloured armor which was made out of petricite, said "I will handle Darius"

"Good then we will defeat this army and open the gate" Elise responded. Garen looked at Elise and Sylvanas then he nodded and his gaze shifted to Darius. He ran a few meters to the right and shouted "DARIUS YOU ARE A BUTCHER AND NOT A LEADER! COME TO ME AND FIGHT ME IF YOU ARE BRAVE ENOUGH COWARD!"

Darius groaned in anger, unable to ignore the bait and then he rushed towards Garen. Garen ran backwards and separated Darius from the group, enabling that both warriors had enough space for duelling.

Sylvanas drew her bow and killed a few Noxian soldiers with a hail of arrows. The Noxians didn't hesitate and charged forward. Two dozen of them were blown up by a large invisible explosive spider before they reached Sylvanas and her group, who had three times more soldiers than the Noxian troop.

Sylvanas and her dark rangers took care of the archers and mages in the fortress' towers while the rogues made sure that the defensive engines like catapults or cannons were destroyed. Sylvanas' soldiers won the fight with ease while Garen fought against Darius, none of them had the upper hand.

"Give up Darius. Your soldiers are lost the battle. We have outnumbered you, there is no chance for you getting away"

"A Noxian will never give up, especially not in his capital city. I will fight as long as I stand" Darius hissed and charged at Garen, his axe's blades glowed even more intense than before. Garen blocked the attack with his massive sword. Darius pulled his axe back and executed another strike but Garen dodged the strike and tried to hit Darius with a sword blow but the Noxian commander blocked this attack.

Darius prepared another attack but wasn't able to execute it because an arrow hit him. The arrow pierced through his right shoulder plate and stuck in the flesh of his shoulder. Darius stepped backwards and spotted an angry Alleria who stood in front of the opened main gate. She had transformed to her void elf form and her eyes were distorted in anger.

"FIGHT ME DARIUS YOU COWARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES AND WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAMILY! YOU BASTARD!" Alleria shouted. She was really angry, even furious and she drew her bow and shot another arrow, aimed at Darius' head. Darius managed to destroy it with a shockwave before it reached him. He was almost hit by Garen's sword but he managed to block it with his axe. He managed to dodge Alleria's next arrow but he wasn't able to dodge Garen's next strike which heavily damage his corselet and forced him to stagger a few steps backwards.

Darius jumped backwards and observed his surroundings. Sylvanas was fighting with Elise and a few hundred soldiers against the last remaining Noxian soldiers who tried to defend the main gate. Darius noticed that Garen, Alleria, Turalyon and King Jarvan stood a few meters away from him. He turned around and spotted King Anduin, Tyrande and Malfurion behind him. He looked to the right side and saw his last ally in the near. It was Zed who was surrounded by Shen and Akali.

Zed looked at Darius and shook his head slowly before he suddendly disappeared and left Darius alone on the battlefield. Darius looked around and searched for more allies but the only one he spotted was the unconscious Talon who had lost the fight against Katarina, Valeera and Ahri. He also spotted Cassiopeia but the half snake was also defeated by her sister and her companies. Katarina had cuffed her sister's hands with shackles with prevented her from using any form of magic.

Darius facial features were distorted in anger and despair. He charged at Garen and tried to take him out but the Demacian general countered his attack and managed to fling him to the ground. Darius tried to reach his axe but Alleria stepped on his axe and prevent that, although she was not very heavy, he lifted his axe. Darius tried to get up but Alleria landed a forceful kick in his face. Darius fell back to the ground and held his hands in front of his bleeding and broken nose.

"This is for Arator and my family. Bastard" Alleria hissed and drew her bow, aiming at Darius' head. She was about to shot that arrow but Turalyon stepped in front of her and shock his head, showing her that this was not the right way. He was shocked that Alleria was acting in this way, that she wasn't able to control her feelings. The last time were he had seen her so angry, furious and thirsty for revenge, was when she had travelled to outland and had hunted hundreds of orcs because they had been responsible for the death of her brother Lirath.

"You are not better than him if you kill him now" Turalyon said with a low and calming voice. He looked at his lover and tried his best to comfort her and calm her down. Sylvanas appeared behind Alleria and hugged her from behind. She placed her head on Alleria's right shoulder and spoke calming words, in a low voice, in her ear. Turalyon managed to calm down Alleria, with the help of Sylvanas then he managed to take Alleria's bow out of her hands. Alleria hugged Turalyon tightly and started to sob. Sylvanas and Turalyon did their best and managed to calm down Alleria after a few minutes. Alleria looked at Darius who was crouching on the ground, his hands were bond up behind his back.

Alleria walked to Darius and spit in his face before she slapped him hard. Tears formed in her eyes but they didn't run down her cheeks "You will pay for your crimes. You will have a fair trial but you will pay for your actions and crimes Darius" Alleria hissed and slapped him again before she turned around and walked to her sister who hugged her tightly. Two Demacian guards forced Darius to stand up and brought him through a portal which would lead them to the Demacian prison.

"Everything is going to be fine sis. We are winning now. This war will be over soon" Sylvanas whispered and continued to hug her. Elise hugged Alleria too and together they manged to calm her down and prevent that tears rolled.

Alleria got her bow back and followed Sylvanas who lead the group of soldiers and heroes to the central place of Noxus. The came to the main building, the heart of Noxus, were more than one thousand Noxian and Freljordian soldiers fought against the superior number of allied soldiers from Runeterra and Azeroth. Sylvanas spotted Lissandra and Sejuani who were fighting against Illidan Stormrage and Rhonin. Although Rhonin was using fire magic against the Ice-Witch who was only using ice techniques, he still wasn't able to beat her alone.

Illidan on the other side had better chances against the boar rider. He was too fast for Sejunai and managed to dodge or block all of her flail swings. He caught her flail with his left hand, in exact the same moment as the Sylvanas and the others came in his sight. He pulled on the flail and managed to fling Sejunai off from her boar. The boar charged at him but he jumped in the air so that the boar missed him and tackle a Demacian soldier instead. The boar sent the Demacian soldier to the ground and squashed his body with its massive weight.

Illidan landed next to Sejunai and picked her up then he lifted her in the air and flung her towards the group. Sejunai landed in front of Anduin who bond her feet and arms together with binds made out of light. Sejunai struggled to get free without success. A night elf mage created a small portal through which was Sejunai was brought, accompanied by a human paladin and an orc warrior.

Lissandra, who had witnessed her partner's apprehension, tried to flee but Jaina froze her feet to the ground and Karma tied her up, with spiritual shackles, to the statue of a Noxian soldier, which stood next to her. The shackles prevent that she could move or use magic. Anduin put a silence spell on her which prevented her from speaking and also from using magic too. Karma dissolved the shackles and two night elves brought the Ice Witch through the same portal, through which her partner was brought a minute ago.

Jarvan spotted a small group of Noxian soldiers who were about to flee but he focused his power and created a circle out of impassable terrain around the Noxian soldiers. The walls were at least five meters tall so that the soldiers could not climb over the terrain. The soldiers were taken out quickly and the group fought its way through the battlefield.

At the end of the large square, on which the battle took place, was a huge staircase which led to a massive building in which Swain hid. On top of the staircase stood Le Blanc who observed the scene with an angry expression on her face. Next to her stood three of her clones which started to glow and they took the appearance of Lana'thel, Vladimir and Jhin. The Jhin-clone stayed on the staircase and took his massive rifle in his hands. He loaded it and started to shot. The first shot exploded in a small group of twelve soldiers from the allies of Runeterra and Azeroth and killed them all. The second shot was aimed at Sylvanas and her group but Jaina, Karma and Khadgar created a powerful barrier in front of them which neutralized the shot.

Jhin was about to shot the third shot as blue bird landed on the clone's head and scratched his only healthy eye. The clone dropped the rifle and tried to shake Quinn's bird off but Valor was persistent and hurt Jhin before he took his rifle between its claws and flew away with it. The clone picked his revolver and tried to kill the bird but he missed the shot because he saw nothing and was only able to shot blindly in the air. The Jhin-clone was shot with his revolver again as one of Sylvanas' arrows hit him in the head, causing that the clone died immediately and dissolved quickly. Le Blanc hissed and created another clone before she opened the main building's door and sneaked it. The clone copied the appearance of Caius and started to form a dark matter sphere between its hands.

Fortunately the clone was killed by a combination of various attacks and abilities from the heroes before it was able to deal cause massive damage and destruction with that sphere. The Vladimir clone was defeated by Elise and Alleria while Alexstrasza and Shyvana burned the Lana'thel clone with their flames. It was just a clone but fire was still effective against the vampire-clone, which death was slow and painful. Ragnaros destroyed a few towers on which catapults and cannons had been built. Anduin was busy with healing the wounded while Sylvanas' val'kyries raised as much fallen as they could.

The group fought for an entire hour until they killed or captivated all Noxian and Freljordian soldiers around the main building. They climbed the staircase and opened the door which led them into a gigantic hall, large enough that at least ten thousand soldiers could fit in it.

In the middle of the room stood Le Blanc who had changed her appearance to her original appearance, also known as her true form. None of the heroes had ever thought that Le Blanc's real form was a massive tentacle creature, out of which's back came dozens of thick, long and slimy tentacles. Le Blanc's face looked like everything except a humanoid face, she had three eyes and massive, sharp teeth. She had two irrational long arms and her hands were replaced my massive claws with seven fingers on each hand.

"This is your real form Emilia? Now I will have nightmares forever considering that we had a relationship together" Katarina said in disgust, barely looking at the ugly monstrosity.

"Shut the fuck up betrayer!" Le Blanc shouted with a loud and dark voice.

"Tell us where Vereesa, Lor'themar, Ashe and Tryndamere are and we will promise you that we will spare you.

"You will find them in the famous prison of Noxus" Le Blanc hissed and stepped forwards.

"Give up Le Blanc and we will spare you" King Jarvan shouted and tried to read the monster's facial expression which turned out to be impossible.

"Never" the monstrosity shouted and lifted its left arm in the air, it performed a smash and tried to hit King Jarvan but the it was faster and avoided the attack with a quick sidestep. The massive arm landed on the ground and the heroes didn't hesitated and managed to chop a huge part off. The monster cried out in pain and lifted its arm in the air. The arm stump started to glow and it regenerated to its full size within less than a second.

The creature groaned in anger and opened its ugly jaw as wide as possible. The monsters' long, thick and slippery tongue shot out of its mouth and sneaked around Katarina's waist. It seemed that the monster's plan was to devour the red-haired assassin but Valeera was faster and cut the monster's tongue off so that Katarina dropped to the ground, the tongue was still wrapped around her waist. Ahri rushed to Katarina and helped her to get free.

Meanwhile the mages beneath the heroes had started to bombard the monster with fireballs, frost techniques and arcane spells. Alleria, Sylvanas and her dark rangers shot hails of arrows at the monster, almost all of their missiles hit.

The melee warriors were busy with dodging slaps from the irrational long arms while they were doing their best to hurt the creature by digging their weapons in its feet and lower body. Green, slimy blood flowed out of the monster's wounds. A few soldiers came in contact with that blood, which burned through armor, flesh and bones. A few soldiers were hit by a massive amount of blood which led to their death while a few others were luckier and were just heavily hurt but survived.

The elemental lords came in the room and combined their power in a thick ray. The ray hit the monster in the chest and left a huge yawning hole. The monster groaned loud in pain and it spit a large amount of blood out. The blood dripped onto the ground and burned deep holes in it.

The monster managed to kill almost two dozen soldiers but it wasn't able to seriously harm one of the heroes. The heroes fought together as a team and they managed to defeat that monster after an entire hour. The monster's body started to glow and its form changed back until it had taken Le Blanc's favourite appearance, the woman with the purple hair and the outfit which revealed a lot of her skin. Valeera appeared behind Le Blanc and cuffed her hands with magic-preventing shackles before the Deceiver was able to get away.

Le Blanc's facial features were distorted by anger and hated, she shot deadly glares at the heroes, especially at Katarina and Elise. "Betrayers" Le Blanc hissed and spit in Katarina's face which earned her a hard slap from Valeera. Jaina and Karma created a portal to Demacia together through which Le Blanc was brought. The portal was closed after the fallen soldiers were brought through it too.

Sylvanas looked around and started to walk toward the door at the other side of the room, after she had received nods from almost all heroes. A few Forsaken opened the massive door and stepped through it first then they came back and told the rest of the group that they could enter.

The group walked through the door and came into a room which was larger for more than two times than the previous room. In the middle of the room was a massive rostrum on which the last man stood, who was jointly responsible for the deaths of million in an unnecessary war.

Sylvanas was glad that they finally stood in front of the last living leader who was jointly responsible for the loss of Azeroth, the loss of beloved family members and friends, the loss of million living being, which weren't involved in the war and he was also responsible about the war in general.

The person was Jericho Swain, the leader of Noxus and the last remaining leader of the military alliance between Noxus, two tribes of the three Freljordian tribes and the Monarchs of the Darkness. He stood a few dozen meters away from the group who were staring at him, their faces showed anger, rage and fury.

He had replaced his standard long, black leather cloak with armor. His face was hidden behind a helmet through which only his piercing, green glowing eyes could be seen. His armor was decorated by massive shoulder plates and a long cape which was made out of blue feathers. His armor had a dark silver colour, his tasset was covered by purple cloth which also served as a decoration. His left arm was hidden beneath this cloak while he held his other arm in front of his upper body.

Jericho Swain looked at them, the face beneath his helmet didn't show any emotion. "So we finally meet. You think you are about to win but I have to disappoint you. You already lost. You lost Azeroth and you will lose this entire war too" Swain said with a very dark and resounding voice.

"You will pay for your crimes Swain. You are jointly responsible for the deaths of millions of soldiers" Alleria shouted angrily.

"War always demands the death of a lot of people. It's just natural. I don't see the problem there"

"It's not natural. They died for nothing and it's your fault" Alleria responded.

"You lost almost your entire army. Doesn't it matter for you? Doesn't it mater that you lost your entire army for nothing?" Sylvanas asked with a loud and aggressive voice.

"Sacrifices must be made! And I'm not seeing myself losing this battle and this war. I've planned everything and this battle is only one last step to my victory"

"You are mad. You lost your mind Swain. Give up, for the glory of Noxus" Katarina shouted to her former leader.

"I will never give up! NEVER" Swain replied insistently.

"Then we have to stop you"

"If you insist on dying then come on and fight me" Swain said with an unemotional and cold voice. He pulled his left arm out of his cloak and revealed it to the group. His arm glowed brightly green and the heroes knew immediately that Swain was infected and strengthened by fel energy.

"We are at war, do not forget that, fools. Come and get me or does your fear prevents you from moving?" Swain responded provocatively, trying to bait the group into doing a rash decision, without success.

"You will pay for your crimes Swain" Alleria shouted and drew her bow.

"My ravens will feed on your corpses after I'm done with you" Swain shouted and shot dozens of green fel lightnings at the group.


	37. Chapter 37

These lightning Strikes are strengthened by fel magic" Sylvanas shouted but her warning came too late. The lightnings hit a lot of group member, most of them were flung away, unfortunately, the normal foot soldiers among them were killed immediately. Among the heroes, which were hit by strikes, were Tyrande, Garen and Illidan. They collided with the wall behind them and fell to the ground. Malfurion rushed to his wife and brother and checked if they were okay, he breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that his loved ones were still alive. He noticed that they had lost their consciousness because of the violent impact. The druid held his hands above the three and started to heal them and slowly wake them up.

Swain looked at the old druid and shook his head slightly then he shifted his gaze to the rest of the group members who were busy with dodging the flash of lightnings which jumped from person to person, trying to kill them. Most of the heroes and soldiers were able to dodge, block or obliterate most of the lightnings, only a few of members were hit and harmed by them.

All of the heroes were busy avoiding getting hit by the fel lightnings, which meant that no one had the time to attack Swain, who kept looking at them amused. He had created a green barrier around his body, which guaranteed that he would be protected if one of the heroes would try to attack him.

An enormous lightning hit Ragnaros and left a deep wound in his chest. The Firelord fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. Most of the priests and other healers rushed to him and started to heal his wound. Sylvanas noticed too late that this was a trap, she wasn't able to warn the healers and could do nothing except watch them getting roasted alive by powerful lightnings. The sight of the totally burned, disgusting black corpses caused that half of the group vomited or were busy resisting against the urge to vomit.

Swain sent out another wave of lightnings, these ones had a dark red colour and weren't strengthened by fel magic. Jaina, Karma and Khadgar managed to block most of the red lightnings with a powerful barrier, they had created in the last moment between the group and Swain.

Swain's lips, beneath his helmet, were formed to a challenging smile as he lifted his right arm in the air, his left arm was still hidden beneath his cloak. A green meteor appeared out of a dimension fissure in the ceiling and was about to crash down on the group of heroes and soldiers. Suddenly a portal appeared above the group, which sucked the meteor in. The meteor came out of a second huge portal above Swain and crashed down on the Master Tactician. The barrier around the old man prevented the damage done by the meteor but not the shockwave caused by the explosion. Swain, as well as half of the heroes, were flung away, Swain landed hard on the floor in front of the wall on the opposite side of the room while the heroes landed spread out in the entire room.

Swain stood up but was immediately greeted by a foot which hit him in the face. The kick was powerful and caused that the Noxian leader staggered backward. He pressed his right hand on his bleeding nose, using magic to heal it quickly. His eyes were looking out for the person who had hit him but he found no one who was in his near, instead, he spotted Sylvanas who shot a hail of arrows, in the same moment, at him. Swain shot out powerful lightnings which annihilated the arrows and rushed towards Sylvanas and the group. Sylvanas made a large leap to the left side of the room, completely avoiding the lightnings. A few soldiers and Alexstrasza were hit by them but the Dragon Queen healed her wounds and transformed to her Dragon form then she shot a massive fireball towards Swain.

The leader of Noxus tried hard to prevent the fireball's impact but it was too fast and hit him. It damaged his armor, but didn't melt it. Swain's cloak was set on fire so that he was forced to throw it away, revealing his left green arm which stunk formally and literally of fel magic. The green glow of his arm got more intense than it already was, as he focused his power and created a massive green sphere made out of fel. He commanded the sphere to travel as fast as possible towards the group.

Jaina, Khadgar, Rhonin and the other mages tried hard to stop it but they noticed soon enough that the sphere was almost unstoppable. The heroes listened to Anduin's command and ran out of the room as fast as possible. Most of them managed to get out, a few of them were flung away by the massive shockwave which was created by the sphere's impact.

Sylvanas managed to catch her sister before she would have fallen to the ground. She struggled hard to not fall down with the extra weight in her arms but Elise managed to stabilize her with a few webs which were connected with Sylvanas' body and the floor.

King Jarvan overviewed the group and suggested that at least twelve soldiers died, fortunately, all heroes were alive. He looked at Anduin and then at Sylvanas who were nodding their heads. Sylvanas' piercing red eyes hung on Elise for a small moment then her gaze shifted to the entrance, which had been damaged by the explosion. Elise signalized Sylvanas that she had understood her message then she created thousands of small spiderlings. The spiderlings rushed, on her command, through the door and attacked Swain, a few of them came back and signalized their queen that Swain was busy and wouldn't be able to set a trap.

Sylvanas was one of the first who rushed through the entrance and attacked Swain with her arrows. Swain who was overtaxed with the massive number of spiders, managed to kill a lot of them with fel magic and lightning strikes but he wasn't able to see or dodge Sylvanas' arrows. Three of Sylvanas' strongest arrows hit him in the chest and pierced through his chest plate, seriously hurting him.

Swain squashed a few spiderlings with his feet as he pulled the arrows out of his chest, his screams were loud and painful. Sylvanas' lips were formed to a small smile as she pulled another arrow out of her quiver and shot it. Swain extinguished it with his fel magic but he wasn't able to prevent the ray of light from Anduin, which hit him in the chest and left a huge hole in his upper body armor.

A loud snarl came out of Swain's lips who lifted his left arm in the air and channel a spell. Almost all heroes didn't know what was about to happen, even Elise and Katarina didn't know what Swain's spell would cause, because they have never seen him fighting while they had lived in Noxus. Sylvanas was the first one who noticed the dimension and purpose of Swain's spell.

A green sphere had been created between a few heroes, it was about to explode as Sylvanas transformed to a banshee and flew rapidly towards Valeera and Ahri she picked them up and flew away. Unfortunately, she had no hand left for Akali who was the only person standing in the sphere's explosion radius. Shen reacted quickly and protected his lover by creating a powerful barrier around her by using the last remains of his power. The barrier fully protected the petite ninja, allowing her to jump back immediately and land next to her master and lover.

No hero could see that Swain's face beneath his helmet showed his impatience and annoyance. He tried his best to get rid of these heroes but they were too strong and fast for getting killed by his powerful spells. He knew he had to end this quickly or he will lose over the time. He noticed that a lot of spells had been cast and flew combined, with a hail of arrows and other missiles, towards him. He also noticed that Anduin, Jarvan, Vi, Valeera and Shyvana were rushing towards him.

"ENOUGH" Swain roared loudly. A green aura wrapped around his body, large and thick black wings came out of his back, which was decorated with green glowing fel tattoos. The form of his head and helmet started to change until it looked like the head of a demonic bird, with three eyes on each head side. The eyes glowed in the same fearsome green colour as the tattoos which made Swain look even more terrifying. Swain rose in the air and floated above the ground, creating hails of fel lightnings between his fingers then he shot them at the group.

Lots of the heroes were hit by this technique, suffering painful burning wounds but only two or three healers were left, one of them was Malfurion. Malfurion knew that he and the other druids wouldn't be able to heal the heroes one after one without getting disturbed by Swain. He made a choice and focused the last remains of his power in his next spell.

Suddenly the air around Malfurion started to glow green and a large bright green sphere appeared between his fingers. Sylvanas had never seen this technique before but she was pretty sure that the purpose of this sphere was to heal as many heroes as possible at the same time. Her assumption was confirmed when she noticed that the fel was sucked away from the bodies of the affected heroes, the wounds got better but unfortunately, they didn't fully heal.

Most of the heroes felt that their pain suddenly decreased until they could hardly feel it. The rain of lightning had suddenly stopped, Sylvanas drew her bow and looked at Swain, wanting to know what he was doing. She noticed his powerful aura, which caused that a shiver ran down her spine. She also noticed that the leader of Noxus had stopped channeling his hail of fel magic because Shyvana had charged at him and had managed to knock him away.

Sylvanas shot her arrow at Swain then she pulled another powerful arrow out of her quiver, her left eye hung on Swain while her other was looking at the exhausted Malfurion who was carried out of the room, to his unconscious brother and wife, by Anduin and a few soldiers from the Alliance.

Sylvanas' arrow missed Swain who had managed to jump sideward, avoiding her arrow and a fireball from Shyvana at the same time. A large pyroblast, created by the combined power of Jaina and Rhonin hit him and destroyed the last remains of his upper body armor, leaving large burning wounds on his upper body. Swain snarled and created an enormous magical zone around his body. The zone protected him very well by destroying every magical and non-magical missile which would have hit him.

Sylvanas didn't know a lot about fel magic but she was sure that the fel, which was radiated by the arm, was responsible for the creation of that zone. She knew that they had to cut off Swain's arm somehow if they want to reach and defeat him. She turned around and looked at Elise, checking if she was alright. She was unharmed, except that she had been hit by a small rock when Swain's sphere had exploded a few minutes ago. The rock had caused a lacerated wound but the Spider Queen had already treated it by dressing the wound in thick special spider silk, which had caused that the wound had been closed within a few minutes.

Sylvanas looked back at Swain and hung her bow over her left shoulder, lifting her hands in the air while she formed a large sphere, with the use of dark magic, between her fingers. The sphere flew with an incredible speed towards Swain and passed the fel zone without getting damaged or destroyed. Swain's reaction told Sylvanas that he was really surprised that something had passed through his fel zone. His green arm glowed more intensively while he was about to create a barrier around his body but the creation of the barrier took too long. He was hit by the sphere, which caused a massive and very large explosion.

Swain was flung against the opposite side of the room and landed hard on the ground. He stood up and was hit by dozens of abilities from other heroes. Jarvan, Anduin and Valeera charged at him, trying to get close to him, their plan was to fight him in melee combat. But the leader of Noxus had other plans, he created a portal and stepped through it immediately. Jarvan and Anduin wanted to follow him but the was portal closed right in front of them.

"Dammit" Alleria hissed, she was upset that the man, who held hers and Sylvanas' sister as a hostage, had escaped.

"Don't worry, I can track the location of the portal's outcome but I need time" Jaina explained, her eyes glowed bluish after she had started to cast a spell. Rhonin, Karma and Khadgar focus their powers and aided her. Together they managed to track Swain's current location after they had spent the last remains of their powers.

"He is in the near of the prison area" Jaina said as soon as they had found him. Jaina and the other mages created a few portals which would lead the group members to different locations in the Immortal Bastion.

"We should split up and try to surround him" Rhonin said and created another portal. Sylvanas looked at the five portals and didn't hesitate to rush through the first portal, dragging Alleria and Elise with her.

They arrived in a dark room. Although Sylvanas' and Elise's eyes were used to dark places and rooms, they weren't able to discern their surroundings, not even their own hands in front of eyes. They noticed the arrival of another person through the same portal, they didn't turn around because they knew that they couldn't recognize the person's features.

Suddenly the room was enlightened by the person who had appeared through the portal. Elise and the Windrunner sisters turned around and spotted Anduin who had created a very large light sphere between his hands, which was powerful enough to enlighten the entire room. Suddenly the portal behind them disappeared although it should last for at least five minutes, the group knew immediately that Swain had destroyed their portal.

The group observed the room their eyes widened as the spotted Swain in the middle of the gigantic room, which lacked any furniture or decorations. Swain, whose head had become normal, held Vereesa in front of him. His right arm was embraced tightly around her neck while his demonic hand caressed the cheeks of the elf, wiping her tears away.

"Help me" Vereesa said, her voice was low and weak, her skin was dirty and covered by poorly healed wounds.

"I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU, WORTHLESS BASTARD!" Alleria screamed hysteric then she drew two large daggers from her belts and charged at Swain, not caring that he could kill her with a precious aimed fel lightning.

Sylvanas pulled her sister away in the last moment, preventing that she got hit by one of Swain's fel lightnings. She tried to look in her sister's eyes but Alleria avoided her gaze and tried to get free, Sylvanas managed to hold Alleria back and tried to calm her down as best as she could. It didn't work well and Alleria managed to push Sylvanas away then she turned into her void elf form which increased her strength, her reaction time and speed by a lot. She sprinted towards the Noxian leader, ready to cut off his head.

Swain's lips were formed to a small smile while he lifted his left hand a bit and shot dozens of fel lightnings at Alleria. Alleria managed to avoid most of them but she was hit by the last lightning. A painful sound slipped out of her mouth as she landed hard on the ground, only a few steps away from Swain.

His arm started to glow again, Alleria expected that the leader of Noxus will end her life with another fel lightning but instead he casted a shockwave which hurt Alleria and flung her away. She landed a few meters away on the ground, Sylvanas rushed to her immediately and observed her wounds. Alleria's body was covered by several wounds but they were not as deep as she had feared. Elise dressed Alleria's wounds in fine spider silk, which soaked up the blood perfectly.

Swain could have hit them again with his fel lightnings instead he looked at the group with a small smile on his lips. He seemed to enjoy toying with his enemies, which heavily surprised Elise. She had known Swain for years and he had never been someone who would toy with his victims instead of killing them immediately. Elise wasn't sure what Swain was planning and why he was toying with them but she was pretty sure that his new power was the reason for his drastic character change. No master tactician would let his enemies live longer so that they could possibly find a way to beat the tactician in the end. Swain also normally didn't tolerate mercy which was also a suspicious change of his characteristics.

Swain took his helmet off and dropped it to the ground, producing a dull and echoing sound. Elise' eyes widened at the horrible sight of his face, she blinked a few times and stared at his face. His face looked completely different compared with the face of the man she once had known as her leader. His skin was dark green, thick and was decorated by a few green jewels which belonged to his face. His eyes reminded more of green jewels than real human eyes, his lips had a dark green colour and his skin was covered by thick green veins which reminded of fissures in the brittle ground. This horrible look took Elise' breath away and forced her to stare for an entire moment at the thing which once had been Jericho Swain.

"Oh my god… What happened to you?" Elise asked shocked, unable to assimilate that her former ally and semi-close friend had turned into this creature.

"The Monarchs and the Burning Legion had granted me powers of enormous proportions which will guarantee that people will flee when they will witness the enormous dimension of my full power. Of course this power had a small but acceptable price" Swain explained, his lips were formed to an evil grin, revealing his sharp teeth which had an ugly dark green colour.

"You can't win Swain. Even if you defeat us there are plenty other heroes who couldn't wait to beat the shit out of you, for what you and your fallen allies had done to Azeroth" Sylvanas said and drew her bow. Elise summoned six large and powerful spiders while Anduin was busy treating Alleria's wounds, starting with the large wound in her left upper thigh.

"Can't I?" Swain asked rhetorically, his voice had suddenly become deeper than it already was. He stepped a few meters forwards, dragging Vereesa with him, whose eyes were widened in shock and fear. His grip on her throat tightened but didn't suppress her air supply.

"Give us our sister and we promise you that we won't kill you" Sylvanas demanded with an aggressive voice, hiding her worry behind her hard facial features. Swain burst into laughter but stopped quickly because he didn't want to give anyone the opportunity to attack him. He tightened his grip around Vereesa's neck, preventing that she got enough air.

Sylvanas snarled furiously and aimed at Swain's head but she didn't shoot it because she knew that she could hit her sister accidentally.

"You know that you are going to die if you are hurting Vereesa" Elise shouted. She tried to convince Swain that he would let her go and surrender but the leader of Noxus was too stubborn and ignored her. His green glowing eyes observed the four heroes, his lips were formed to a very wide grin, his right hand wiped Vereesa's fresh tears away while his other hand kept throttling her.

Sylvanas lost her patience and shot her arrow, fortunately for her it missed Vereesa and hit Swain's left upper arm. A painful sound came out of Swain's mouth and he spit a small amount of blood out. He loosened his grip around Vereesa, at the moment where he tried to pull the arrow out of his shoulder because he wanted to prevent that too much poison would flow in his veins.

Vereesa took advantage of this opportunity and rammed her elbow in one of the wounds in his chest, which weren't fully healed. Swain cry out in pain, he was so surprised by Vereeesa's resistance that he lost his grip on her, making it possible for her to get free. She started to run as fast as her hurt legs made it possible, coming further than she had expected.

She had almost reached her sisters, coming really close to them so that their fingers nearly touched. Unfortunately, Vereesa was pulled back, before she was able to grab Sylvanas' hand, by a green magical flying hand. A sound, which was a combination of disappointment and anger, slipped out of Sylvanas' mouth then she drew her bow and aimed at Swain but the Noxian leader had already managed to grab Vereesa tightly and held her in front of him, using her as a shield.

"If I were you, I wouldn't shoot or you could harm your beloved sister" Swain said, his lips were formed to a provoking smile. He tightened his grip around Vereesa's throat with the purpose to provoke the Windrunner sisters, which succeed. Sylvanas grit her teeth and kept aiming at Swain's ugly head. Alleria stood up and also aimed at him, it was only possible because Anduin had managed to heal her wounds with the help of Elise's special healing webs.

"You should know that we will slaughter you if you harm our sister" Alleria hissed with an aggressive voice.

"I already had harmed her in the past and now we are standing here and you are not able to do anything because I have your beloved sister as my hostage and you have NOTHING"

"We have your Noxian commanders as our hostages" Sylvanas threw in.

"Kill them. I don't need them anymore. I don't care about their lives, they have failed. Even Le Blanc turned out to be useless. You can't trust anyone these days. Caius died, Darius and Le Blanc lost their battles and Jhin and Talon failed at assassinating you. I will complete their task and kill all of you" Swain responded, his voice was monotone and lacked any emotion.

"Keep on dreaming. We won't lose against a demon like you" Anduin shouted and walked forwards, holding his father's sword in his right hand.

"Don't you dare to move or I will end the worthless life of this elf" Swain shouted and stepped backwards. Anduin stopped moving immediately and grit his teeth as he stared at Swain, his facial expression showed a mix of worry and anger.

"Don't you dare..." Sylvana started but she was interrupted by Swain who threw in "Or what? I may be an old man but that doesn't mean that my reflexes are slow. If you do a single wrong move, I will kill her. Stay there and surrender"

Sylvanas grit her teeth and a hiss escaped her lips. Her gaze hung on Swain and shifted to her younger sister, whose eyes were filled with tears. Vereesa's face was very pale, she was really scared and in fear. Swain's left underarm was pressed tightly against her throat, making it really difficult for her catch breath.

Sylvanas was not sure what to do. She couldn't keep watching that her sister was getting hurt by this monster but surrendering wasn't an option too. They had to end this war but they had to safe Vereesa too. Sylvanas knew she was in dilemma but she wasn't able to think clearly and make a choice, cause of the heavy pressure which lasted on her shoulders. They couldn't let Swain escape but fighting him would mean that the chance, that he would kill Vereesa, was very high.

Sylvanas closed her eyes for a small moment and reopened them. She looked at Swain and said "Fine tell me what do you want. Should we create a portal for you and let you get away without my sister?" she asked and ignored the confused look of Anduin. Alleria was looking at her, hoping that Swain would let Vereesa free and accept the offer of a save escape.

Swain's lips formed to a wide grin, his ugly green eyes looked at Alleria and then shifted to Sylvanas. "I want you to tell your sister that everything is going to be fine," Swain said amused and stroke Vereesa's left cheek while his other hand was placed around her waist, making sure that she wouldn't be able to get free again.

"What kind of a sick game are you playing Jericho. We once used to be allies in the past, taking hostages is not your style" Elise hissed trying to bring him to reason by reminding him that they had once worked together in the past. Swain ignored her and continued speaking to the Warchief.

"Tell her or I kill her" Swain demanded insistently. Sylvanas eyebrows were raised, she was confused about Swain's demand. She thought about what he wanted to achieve with his mind games.

"SAY IT" Swain shouted impatiently as Sylvanas had stayed silent. "SAY IT NOW" Swain roared and tightened his grip around Vereesa's throat. Sylvanas looked at her sister, whose eyes were wet from crying. Vereesa knew that bad things were going to happen but she didn't say anything and just looked at Sylvanas who wrestled with her emotion, unsure what to do.

"Vereesa my dear..." Sylvanas started but her voice broke off, she needed a few moments to calm herself down then she continued, avoiding to look at her sister, "everything is going to be fine. Trust me"

"Look in her eyes bitch" Swain shouted demandingly, his lips formed to a sadistic smile as he observed, that Sylvanas was lying to her sister and telling her that everything is going to be fine while she was looking in her eyes.

"Well done" Swain responded and cupped Vereesa's chin with his left hand while his other hand put pressure on her forehead. Sylvanas wasn't fast enough to prevent his next action, although she stood three meters away from Swain.

His demonic hand pulled her chin to the left side while his other hand pushed the top of her head to the other side. Swain increased his pressure and broke her neck as it would be a thin match. The loud, with sadness and despair, filled, cry from Sylvanas was the last sound Vereesa heard before her lifeless body dropped on the ground.


	38. Chapter 38

_"Sylvanas, come with me, its urgent" Alleria shouted and rushed in Sylvanas' room, almost kicking the door out of its hinges. Sylvanas was standing in front of a mirror, combing her golden-blond hair with a brush. She turned around as soon as Alleria had intruded in her room and folded her arms in front of her naked upper body, covering her bare breasts._

_"Alleria! Knock at my door next time. I'm barely dressed, I also could have been completely naked or someone could have visited me"_

_"Lock the door next time"_

_"I did but you kicked it open, now the lock is broken and its hinges are damaged. Thanks for that"_

_"Whatever sis. I came to you because I want to tell you that our mother's labour pains had started. If we are fast enough, we may witness the entire birth" Alleria responded and looked at her sister, whose eyes widened in surprise and anticipation._

_"All right I'm coming. I still can't believe that we will get a sibling. Let me just get fully dressed" Sylvanas said and picked up the rest of her blue ranger uniform from her bed. She got dressed quickly and followed her older sister out of the room. They rushed through the entire room, almost stumbling over the staircases until they came to their parent's rooms._

_The door opened and a female priest, who was also an obstetrician, came exhausted out of the room._

_"You are too late Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner and Ranger Sylvanas Windrunner. The birth is already over" the priestess puffed out._

_"Already over? I was told that the labour pain had started a few minutes ago? Was the birth so quick? Alleria asked surprised, she couldn't believe that she missed the birth of her sibling._

_"I don't know who told you this information but the labour pain had started a few hours ago and the birth was rough but successful" the priestess explained and emptied a bottle of water hastily._

_"Dammit. I wish I could have witnessed the birth"_

_"Can we see our sibling and our mother?" Sylvanas asked and shoved her older sister aside, walking straight towards the door and opened it, not waiting for an answer._

_"Of course you can" the priestess answered but it was already too late because both women had stepped through the door. Sylvanas saw her father first who sat on the edge of the bed, next to his wife and stroked her head softly while he observed the tiny being in her arms. Her mother looked really exhausted, her blond hair was messy, her skin was pale and her face was covered by sweat._

_Alleria rushed to the bed and sat next to her father, Sylvanas kept standing in front of the door and regarded her beautiful sibling from the distance._

_"Its a girl" her mother said with a low and weak voice. She gave the baby, which was wrapped up by white blankets, to her oldest daughter. Alleria picked it up carefully and made sure that she held it steady enough so that it wouldn't slip out of her arms. Her mother sunk in the pillow and fell asleep, exhausted by the birth._

_Sylvanas walked slowly forwards, stepping next to Alleria then she stroke the baby's peach coloured cheeks softly with her index finger._

_"She is so beautiful" Sylvanas whispered and stroke her tiny head carefully, fearing that she could accidentally hurt her._

_"Yes, she is. Beautiful like you two and your mother. You can hold her too Sylvanas" her father said and regarded his three daughters with a smile on his lips. Alleria handed the baby over to Sylvanas who picked it up carefully._

_"Does she have a name?" Sylvanas asked as she nursed her tiny sister carefully._

_"Vereesa. Her name is Vereesa Windrunner"_

_"Vereesa... I will take care of you, my little sister, as long as I am alive" Sylvanas whispered and placed a soft kiss on Vereesa's small forehead._

* * *

" _Nice try little_ moon _" Sylvanas said, an amused smile was visible on her beautiful face. She regarded her youthful little sister who gave her best to hit the inner circle of the practice target, without success. Most of her arrows completely missed the target or hit its outer circles._

_"This is so difficult...How do you manage to hit your targets without looking at them? " Vereesa asked and threw her bow defiantly on the ground._

_Sylvanas giggled amused and stood up from her wooden bench, walking to her sibling then she picked up her bow and placed it in Vereesa's hands._

_"I'm a few years older than you, that's why I'm so good. I had enough time to practice and become one of the best archers in Quel'Thalas"_

_"A few years? You are sixty years older than me" Vereesa responded, crossing her arms in front of her chest._

_"Don't be so rude little_ moon _" Sylvanas said and smacked her sister's left shoulder softly._

_"Ouch! Sylvanas that hurts"_

_"Ah C'mon! Don't be so dramatic. If you want to become a good Ranger-Captain like me you should get used to pain, besides this little blow was harmless. You are just not... trained enough". She took her bow from her shoulder and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. She drew the bow and hit the inner circle without looking at the practice target. She looked at her astonished sister whose mouth hung widely open._

_"If you train hard enough, you will get even better than me, one_ day. _" Sylvanas said and placed a soft kiss on Vereesa's forehead then she walked back to the wooden table and sat down on the bench. She crossed one leg over the other and took a sip from her wine bottle, regarding her sister who tried her best to hit the inner circle. She did it over and over again until she finally managed to hit the outer line of the inner circle, after almost five hours of training._

_Night had already fallen and the Windrunner's garden was enlightened by lanterns, magical and non-magical torches._

_"I think you have trained enough, little moon" Sylvanas said and got up, approaching her sister who expressed her tiredness by a loud yawn. She took her sister's hand and guided her out of the garden, Vereesa wanted to protest but she was too tired to say or do something. Sylvanas brought her to her chamber and helped her putting her green_ pyjama _on. She laid her sister on the bed and covered her with her blue blanket. She was about to ask her sister if she should take one of her_ favourite _books and read it aloud but the young elf had fallen asleep._

_Sylvanas lips were formed to a smile as she placed a soft kiss on her siblings' forehead before she stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly_.

* * *

Another memory rushed through Sylvanas mind. It was a memory of her first hunt with Vereesa. Vereesa had been about seventeen years old and they had hunted a boar together. It had almost turned to a disaster because Vereesa had accidentally almost hit a hiker instead of the boar. Fortunately, Vereesa had managed to bag the animal with Sylvanas' guidance. They had brought the boar to their home and had celebrated the successful hunt with a feast for the entire family.

Sylvanas shook her head slightly, banishing these thoughts out of her mind for this moment. Tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes were widened in shock and her face expressed sadness and sorrow. She couldn't believe what had happened. She didn't want to believe that her dear sister is dead. She didn't want to believe that this monster Swain had murdered her sister, her sweet little sister who had been unarmed and his hostage.

She wanted to move, she wanted to charge forward and ram her sword in his ugly face but her body didn't obey her commands. Instead, she stared at the motionless body of her sister, ignoring the tears which ran down her cheeks and turned to dust before they reached her chin. This bastard had murdered her and she wanted to see him dead. Although she wanted to slaughter him and defile his corpse, she didn't move and kept staring at her sister. Vereesa's empty gaze hung on her as if she would beg her for help, although she couldn't because she was dead.

_She is dead! This monster murdered her! Avenge your sister and take the life of that person who had taken her life. An eye for an eye, a life for a life. Do it Sylvanas! Don't hesitate, slay him to avenge the losses your family had to experience. It's his turn to fall, it's your right to slay him. Do it! Nobody would blame you if you do it_  a low voice whispered.

Sylvanas looked around, searching for the person to which the voice belong but she saw no one except Elise, Anduin and Alleria, who was about to attack Swain with her daggers. She closed her eyes and tried to find out where the voice came from. She found out, soon enough, that it was her bow who was whispering, trying to convince her to kill Swain. Suddenly she felt the strong urge to walk to the old Noxian leader and behead him with her daggers.

She resisted the feeling and fought against it. The urge of vengeance vanished after Sylvanas had resisted over five minutes against the need to rush towards Swain. She closed her eyes, fading out the surroundings with its noises as she gained focus and full control over her body. Her mind was filled with thoughts about Vereesa, with moments they shared, good moments but also bad moments. Argues, enjoyable moments, long journeys to beautiful places, celebrations. She remembered almost every moment she had spent with Vereesa.

She imagined how devasted Vereesa would have been after she had heard about her death, knowing that Alleria was missing at this time. Sylvanas felt devastated and shattered at this exact moment. She had promised her sister, after she was born when she had held her in her arms, that she would protect her, no matter what would happen. She had failed. Her sister had trusted her and counted on her and she had failed because she hadn't been strong enough... again. She had failed to protect Azeroth and she had failed to save her sister...

No...Her sister wasn't entirely lost, there is still hope. Sylvanas remembered Valana's last words. She repeated her words with a quiet voice. "I will gift you my power, hopefully, you will never need to raise one member of your family but if you have to then my power will guarantee that she will be raised. Unlike the other val'kyries, the chance that the one will come back as a living person instead of an undead exists. The chance is not high and you need to focus your entire power but it is possible"

Suddenly, Sylvanas eyes shot open, feeling her strength coming back to her and rushing through her body, while she walked forwards slowly. She reached her sister and kneeled down, placing her head in her hands. She looked at Alleria who was fighting with Elise and Anduin against Swain. Swain seemed to be in trouble, unable to dodge or prevent all attacks from the three heroes.

Sylvanas looked back at her dead sister and stroked her forehead softly. She lifted her sister's upper body up and wrapped her arms around it. She started to stroke her cheeks softly then she closed her eyes and muttered a few words while she focused the last remains of her powers. She unleashed the power of Valana, which she had saved for an emergency or as the last trump for the battle against Noxus.

Her fearsome red eyes started to glow golden and her entire body shined in a slight golden tone. Sylvanas stood up slowly, carrying her sister in her arms. Vereesa's body started to tremble while Sylvanas continued to whisper words, phrases and sentences in a language, which was only used by Eyir's val'kyr. The golden glowing around her hands became more intense as she spoke faster causing that her sister's corpse was lifted in the air.

"This has to work" Sylvanas whispered and continued her ritual. She pulled a dagger out of her belt and left a long cut in the palm of her left hand. She held it above her sister's upper body, blood dropped on her body and disappeared immediately. The wound was closed after a few seconds then she placed both hands on Vereesa's cheeks. The speaking of the ritual wording became faster and louder so that even Swain and Alleria heard it, both were busy fighting against each other.

Alleria looked back for a small moment at her two sisters, her eyes widened in surprise. She was not sure what Sylvanas was doing, she stood still for a moment, thinking about Sylvanas' action. Swain used this opportunity and shot a thick fel lightning at her, fortunately, Anduin pushed her away and prevented that she got hit by it. Alleria landed roughly on the ground but she got up quickly and drew her bow, aiming at Swain's ugly head.

Large, weak shining golden wings came out of Sylvanas' back while she continued her spell, parts of her additional power started to move from her body to her sister's corpse. Vereesa's body started to glow in the same golden aura, which was also hardly visible. Sylvanas closed her eyes as soon as Vereesa's still opened eyes started to shine golden. Her hands began to roam over her sister's body, touching every part of her body then she stepped forward and kissed her softly on the lips, with the purpose to breath life in her sister's motionless body. She made a step backward and opened her eyes, full of expectation. She stared at her sister and awaited that she would move but nothing happened, Vereesa floated in the air and did nothing, her body didn't move, like her eyes which stared at the ceiling.

Sylvanas frowned, unsure what she had done wrong. She held her hands over Vereesa's upper body and muttered a few words but nothing happened, instead her sister's body was lowered slowly towards the ground and the golden glow faded quickly before Sylvanas could realize what had happened.

"No No No No... This is not supposed to happen. I did nothing wrong with my resurrection ritual" Sylvanas shouted and pulled her sister up, trying to hold her in the air with magic, which didn't work. Vereesa's body dropped to the ground, Sylvanas was able to catch it in the last moment. She tried to let her sister's body glow again in gold but it didn't work. Sylvanas' hands hit on the ground forcefully, leaving two large holes in the ground. She closed her eyes, tears ran down her cheeks as she started to sob. The tear's dissolved before they dropped on Vereesa's cold face. Sylvanas' hands trembled because of grieve and anger. She was angry at herself because she had failed and she was angry because of the bastard Swain who had murdered her sister.

Sylvanas wanted to say something but her voice trembled, only stuttering and unrecognizable words came out of her mouth. She couldn't believe that she hadn't been able to bring her sister back. She could also raise her but she had hoped that the resurrection would work because she didn't want that her sister had to suffer like the Forsaken and had to witness the pain of death and being raised.

She opened her eyes and closed them immediately because she was dazzled by an enormous bright, golden shining light, which was radiated by Vereesa's body. She didn't know what happened but she had hope for the first time since her sister's death. She kept her eyes shut for a few minutes then she opened them again and caught sight of her sister, who sat in front of her and observed her hands. Vereesa's skin colour didn't change, it didn't turn chalk white like the skin of all raised undead. She still had her natural skin colour which was similar to the colour of ripe peaches. Her hair colour didn't change too, it wouldn't have changed anyway because it was already silver-white.

Vereesa stared at her sister, confused about the current situation. "Sylvanas what happened? Is this the afterlife? Please don't tell me that he killed you too" Vereesa said winningly, she swallowed hard and tried hard not to burst into tears. Sylvanas rushed to her sister and hugged her tightly, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the hug, feeling that Vereesa's body was warm again.

She was silent for an entire minute then she opened her mouth and spoke "No my dear sister. This is not the afterlife and I'm not dead, at least not really dead. I brought you back with the power, my favourite val'kyr Valana had gifted me before her death. Don't worry you won't turn into a Forsaken. I have managed to resurrect you, it was only possible because Valana was Eyir's most powerful sunborne val'kyr. She was just disguised as one of mine but she had the power to resurrect people instead of raising them. The chance for your resurrection was low but it worked after I had almost lost my hope"

Vereesa eyes were widened in surprise, she was speechless and hugged her sister, stroking her back softly while quick kisses were placed on her forehead and cheeks. Sylvanas stood up after they had rested a few minutes in this position, pulling her sister to the ground. The two sisters turned around and spotted her older sister who sat on Swain's body and worked on his face with her bare fists, causing deep wounds and knocked-out teeth. Swain's entire face was covered with sticky green blood which stuck on his skin and on Alleria's knuckles.

Alleria, who didn't notice her sister's resurrection in her bloodlust, lifted Swain's upper body up and dug her left fist in his face. She was about to hit him again as Anduin interrupted her and pulled her away with the help of Elise. Alleira lashed out, almost hitting Anduin who managed to duck his head in the last moment. Elise pinned Swain, with a web which prevented that its victims could use magic or get free, to the ground.

Alleira tried to get free because she wanted to end Swain's life but Anduin managed to hold her back. "Alleria, stop fighting, please. It's over. Swain is defeated" Vereesa said with a calm voice, causing that Alleira's resistance and lashing out stopped immediately. She turned around after Anduin had lost his grip on her and she looked at her sister. Her eyes were widened in surprise, she was too perplexed that Vereesa was alive, that she wasn't able to say something at first. She blinked a few times, testing if Vereesa wasn't a hallucination. She walked to her younger sister slowly and touched her carefully.

"Vereesa...Is it really you or are you just a imagination or an illusion? Alleria asked curiously, patting the silver-haired woman's cheeks softly. Her cheeks were soft and warm, Alleira continued to touch her sister until she was convinced, by an illusion destroying amulet, that Vereesa was a real person and not an illusion.

"Yes it's me, I'm real" Vereesa responded, tears were forming in her's and Alleria's eyes. Alleria pulled her sister into a tight hug, tears ran down their cheeks and even Sylvanas wasn't able to hold her tears back. She joined her sisters' hug and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head on Vereesa's left shoulder. Anduin regarded the sisters with a small smile on his lips then he turned around and focused his gaze on Swain who still was pinned down on the floor, noticing that the Noxian leader's lips were formed to a grin.

"What is so funny?" Anduin asked.

"You think that it is over but it is not over yet" Swain responded with a wicked smile on his face. "It's not. NATHANOS! COME! NOW!" Swain roared. Sylvanas looked up immediately as she heard her former champion's name, looking around confused.

"Impossible... you have been killed" Sylvanas shouted surprised and confused at the same time as she spotted Nathanaos who had appeared in front of Swain. His skin had a dark green colour and his eyes glow in the same green colour like Swain's eyes. The heroes knew immediately that Nathanos' body was affected by fel. He lifted his saber in the air and destroyed the web with one strike, freeing Swain. Swain got up very quickly and ran towards the door on the other side of the room. The door suddenly opened, Jarvan and Garen came out of the door and stopped in front of it, preventing Swain's escape attempt.

Swain snarled and was about to transform as a thin and small arrow hit him in the neck. The arrow didn't cause a large wound but it prevented Swain's transformation and forced that his current transformation faded slowly, until he stood, in his original form, in front of the two angry Demacian heroes. Swain wore his typical black cloak and his grey hair reached to his shoulders. His green skin had changed to his original pale and creased skin. His left arm had its original red colour back, meaning that the fel had completely vanished from his body.

Swain stretched his red arm towards the Demacian king, ready to roast him with his bolts of lightning. His demonic arm was separated from his body, by Garen's massive sword, before he was able to cast the spell. A loud cry came out of Swain's lips, black blood flowed out of his arm stump. He pressed his hand on the stump, trying to stop the bleeding. Garen landed a forceful kick in the leader's stomach, forcing him on the ground.

Swain lost conscious when his head met the hard ground. Jarvan scrutinized the defeated leader, his facial features showed a pleased expression for a small moment before they became serious again.

Meanwhile Swain's defeat, Nathanos size had increased by five times but he hadn't been a match for the heroes. He had been hit by Lux's laser which had burned a huge hole in his chest. Nathanos had been quickly defeated with the help of the other heroes. He laid unconscious on the ground, the warlocks were trying their best to suck the enormous amount of fel out of his body.

"I thought Nathanos was dead. I mean I witnessed his final death but they raised him to use him as a guinea pig for their horrible experiments" Sylvanas said, her eyes were closed as she shook her head slightly, unable to assimilate what they have done to her former champion and right hand"

"I wonder why we have managed to defeat him so easily although he was strengthened by a massive amount of fel" Anduin threw in.

"I don't know. Maybe they used too much fel which weakened him in the end, instead of making him stronger. You have to be very careful about the proportions if you deal or experiment with fel. A body can't tolerate too much fel" Sylvanas responded.

"What are we doing with him?" Elise asked and looked at her girlfriend, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She was happy that this senseless war, which had cost an entire planet and so many lives, was almost over.

"I don't know. We should lock him in a cell and find out if he is still under their control. If that's the case we have to find a way to free him from the mind control. By the way, this war is not over. Renekton and Xearth are still free. We have to catch them because they have to be punished in a fair trial, like the over allies from Noxus, because of the crimes they did during the war.

"You are right and we have to free Freljord and parts of Ionia from the small remaining number of enemies" Anduin said.

"Don't forget Azeroth" Tyrande said and stepped next to Anduin.

"I don't think there is much we can do for your planet now. Aatrox is too strong for us. We have to fully defeat our enemies first and then we can collect ideas about what we can do for Azeroth" Jarvan responded, his facial expression was not a happy one.

"We lost so many good people... And for what? For nothing... We managed to defend Runeterra but we lost Azeroth because Noxus and the Monarchs wanted to have power and more territories... These bastards will pay for their crimes. Sadly Caius is already dead. He is responsible for the loss of Azeroth but he was killed by the same monster, who is now taking his fury and wrath out on our home planet" Alleria said, her voice was filled with sadness and grieve for the fallen soldiers and innocent inhabitants.

"It's a tragedy indeed. Darius murdered our son" Turalyon replied and placed his arm around his lover, comforting her with a long hug.

"Don't worry Turalyon. Darius will receive his nemesis. There will be a huge trial where every Noxian and enemy Freljordian commander or leader will receive their punishments. We will discuss their punishments and we will pass a just verdict together" Elise responded and tapped his armored left shoulder slightly, giving him a small, convincing smile. Turalyon nodded slightly, his sad facial expression faded quickly.

"The punishment of these war criminals is not the only topic we have to discuss. We have to find locations where the remaining members of the Horde and the Alliance can live" Garen said.

"Yes we have to discuss that but we have to free the prisoners first. Ashe and Tyrandamere don't deserve to rot in a cell. Hopefully, Lor'themar is alive and among them, he is one of my best friends. We already have lost so many loved individuals..." Sylvanas said, her voice was filled with sadness. Elise hugged her immediately and comforted her by whispering lovely words in her ears and kissing her lips softly.

"Then we should go to the prison area" Vereesa said and wrapped her arm around Sylvanas, pulling her towards the room's exit.

* * *

"Any news about Lor'themar?" Sylvanas asked as soon as Elise had entered her former private room in the royal quarters of Noxus. The room was painted in a dark colour scheme, its walls were black and decorated by a red spider wallpaper pattern. The floor was covered by a blood-red coloured carpet which had been very expensive when Elise had bought it decades ago.

"Sadly not. He is nowhere to be found but our spies will keep looking for him and find him. I'm pretty sure the last remaining men of Swain are hiding him in one of their secret bases. We will find him sooner or later" Elise responded and looked at her lover who laid on her bed and observed her nude body with a hand mirror. Elise smirked and regarded Sylvanas' well-proportioned body as she walked slowly towards the bed. Sylvanas was touching her own breasts softly as if she would test something.

"Is something wrong with your sexy breasts my love?" Elise asked, enjoying the view, Sylvanas was giving her.

"I'm not sure, it feels like my breast had gotten bigger over the night. What do you think?" Sylvanas sat up and cupped her breasts.

Elise' lips formed to a wide smirk as she stared at her girlfriend's breast as if she had been hypnotized. "Hmm. I can't detect a difference by looking at it. Maybe I have to prove it by touching them" Elise said teasingly with an erotic voice. She jumped on her bed and crawled in a very erotically way to the Warchief. She thought at first that Sylvanas' asking was just a hidden offer to get touched but she found out, after a few minutes of groping, that Sylvanas' breasts had grown indeed.

"Hmm you are right and you look a bit taller in general" Elise statemented and continued to touch her lover's breasts, although she had already proven Sylvanas' presentiment, causing that a low moan escaped Sylvanas' lips.

"Are you sure?" Sylvanas asked, unable to prevent that another moan came out of her lips.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. You already were a half head taller than me but now it seems that you are an entire head taller than me" Elise answered and placed her hands on Sylvanas hips, stroking her cold skin softly.

"Really?" Sylvanas asked and made a small pause before she continued speaking, not waiting for Elise's answer. "That doesn't make sense. Undead people can't grow and I haven't grown for decades before I died. I reached this height in my twenties"

"Weird. At least this change has its advantages" Elise said and stared at Sylvanas' breasts. She ducked her head, her lips came closer to Sylvanas' breasts until they were a few centimeters away. She heard a loud gasp from Sylvanas as she bit her left nipple softly and started to suck on her breast, her right hand toyed with Sylvanas right nipple meanwhile.

"I love your  _new_  breasts Sylvanas. They are so big and lovely. I mean they were already big and lovely before but now they are even better" Elise said with her erotic voice and continued to tease Sylvanas by toying with her breasts. "I already sense the wetness between your legs, don't deny it you really missed me and my awesome body".

Sylvanas' lips parted as another quiet moan came out of her mouth, she placed her left hand on Elise's head and ran her fingers through her pitch-black and short hair. Elise counted this as a sign to continue faster and a bit more roughly. She sucked on Sylvanas' right nipple while her left hand toyed with the other and her other hand stroked Sylvanas belly. Elise's warm touch felt incredibly good against Sylvanas' cold skin, causing that the Banshee Queen got even more excited by Elise's pleasuring.

Elise's hands found their way downwards to Sylvanas' private part. She pleasured the undead woman for a few minutes and brought her over the edge. Sylvanas hugged Elise tightly as she came, her release flowed in Elise's cupped hands. Elise's eyes widened in surprise as she noticed that Sylvanas' release had a different colour than the releases she had witnessed in the past.

"Sylvie look at that" Elise said and stared at her hands. Sylvanas stopped to hug her and followed her lover's gaze which rested on her cupped hands. Her hands contained a sticky, golden liquid.

"What is this?" the Banshee Queen asked confused.

"Your release"

"Never"

"I'm not joking"

"Things are getting stranger than they already are"

"Sylvanas... your eyes..." Elise uttered.

"What? What is with my eyes?" Sylvanas asked curious and confused about what Elise was talking.

"They are..."

"They are what?" she asked impatiently.

"They are golden, Sylvanas. Your eyes have a golden colour"


	39. Chapter 39

Sylvanas blinked a few times, being heavily surprised by Elise's words. She wouldn't believe it if she didn't see it. She picked up her hand mirror and regarded her beautiful face through it. Indeed, her eyes shined golden instead of dark red. Her natural blue high elf eyes had changed its colour after she had reclaimed her body out of Arthas' grip. She had gotten used to these red eyes over decades but now their colour had changed, she didn't know why they had changed and if she would like this change. She brought her left hand to her face and caressed her cheek softly then she trailed her hand up until it came close to her left eye.

"Astonishing...I..." Sylvanas started but she stopped speaking as she noticed that something else was changing in her face while she regarded it within the mirror. Her skin colour became lighter and the dark blue seemed to fade out. Her eyes were widened in surprise as she watched that her blue, undead, skin changed until it had the colour of peaches.

"This is impossible... My skin colour... I have the same skin colour I once had when I had been alive but... I don't understand this" Sylvanas said confused and looked at Elise whose face showed the same expression. She stepped closer to Sylvanas and placed her left hand carefully on her cheek. Her skin was warm instead of cold, she couldn't explain what was happening but she couldn't resist on stroking both of Sylvanas cheeks, enjoying the warmth which was produced by her lover's body.

Elise's warm fingers against Sylvanas' warm skin felt even better than her fingers against the cold skin of Sylvanas' former undead body. Thousands of thoughts rushed through the Warchief's mind, her emotions were mixed. She was happy, confused, surprised, scared and astonished at the same time. She wrestled with her emotions, trying hard to not break out in tears.

"Sylvanas... you are breathing my love" Elise whispered softly. Sylvanas breath suddenly stopped, she hadn't noticed that she was indeed breathing. She was inhaling air like a real living being. She folded her hands in front of her mouth, a surprised and happy squeak escaped her lips. Elise hugged her girlfriend tightly, placing a soft kiss on her peach coloured cheek. She stroked her back softly then she ran her hands through Sylvanas' bright golden hair. It had the same colour, she had seen on a picture of living Sylvanas which Vereesa had shown her after they had escaped from Peresia.

"I don't understand this... Why has my body changed?" Sylvanas whispered and placed her head on Elise's right shoulder.

"I don't know what happened. Maybe it has to do with the power of your sunborne val'kyr" Elise responded and toyed with Sylvanas' golden locks.

"I don't feel any difference... I mean your touch feels different and if I touch you, your body feels different for me but besides that, I don't really feel alive although my body is acting like a living body" Sylvanas responded, her voice showed sadness.

Elise cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Elise noticed that Sylvanas' warm lips were softer and parted immediately as she bit them softly. Elise's tongue invaded Sylvanas warm mouth and a wave of excitement rushed through her body as her tongue caressed Sylvanas' warm tongue. She had gotten used to Sylvanas cold body over the past years and she really liked her undead body but she also admired every centimeter of this beautiful and godlike body. She knew that she would miss Sylvanas' old body but this was more than a good replacement. Elise felt that she had become really wet between her legs because of the sight of this indescribable beautiful body.

"I think you will get used to it. You just need time to process it. I wouldn't know if I would like to have my old body back. If I could keep my power of course but... I don't know. I was very beautiful as a human but now I'm beautiful too. You are gorgeous Sylvanas, I really like this body but I also love your undead body. Hopefully, you will keep your abilities and power as the Banshee Queen" Elise responded.

"I don't care about these powers, having my living body back is a big deal. I'm not sure what I should say to it. Is it a gift? Or a burden? I don't know. I never thought about being alive again. Okay, I did but since I met you I noticed that I don't need to be perfect because you will complete me and correct my bad sides and weaknesses" Sylvanas whispered and cuddled close to her lover.

"That's the sweetest thing you ever had said to me" Elise whispered, moved by Sylvanas' words. She played with Sylvanas' hair and kissed her left ear softly, putting the tip in her mouth and rolling her tongue around it which caused that a low moan escaped the elf's lips. Elise' lips formed to a wide grin as she noticed that the sensitivity of her lover had increased with her changed body. Her tongue licked over the entire length of Sylvanas' ear, teasing her a bit and causing that she was biting her lower lip because of the pleasure she felt. Sylvanas was still not used to this change so she did nothing except letting Elise explore her living body with her hands and tongue.

The Spider Queen's hands caressed Sylvanas flat stomach, her hot skin felt indescribably good against her own hot skin, causing that their skins tingled in excitement. One of Elise's hands roamed to her lover's back, stroking it softly before it trailed down and cupped her left ass cheek. She kneaded the soft flesh in her hand and duck her fingertips in it, leaving red stripes which would last for at least four hours. A low moan escaped Sylvanas' rosy lips as Elise's other hand cupped her left breast and toyed with her nipple.

"Hmm, I guess I need to do more explorations on your body. It's still a mystery for me" Elise whispered with a very erotic voice. She smirked and kissed Sylvanas' neck softly and trailed kisses upwards until she reached her left ear. She placed kisses on the ear and licked its entire length with her tongue before she put as much of it in her mouth and rolled her tongue around the tip, causing that another, this time louder, moan was hearable from the living elf. Elise smiled as she slowly got used to Sylvanas' moans which sounded different because Sylvanas' voice had changed too. It didn't sound like a creaking tomb entrance-door anymore. Her moans sounded softer and expressed more pleasure than the moans her undead body had produced.

Elise wrapped her arm around the Warchief's waist and dragged her to the bed. "Let's have some fun, my love. I want to test your body and explore every corner of it" Elise whispered with a wide grin on her face as she pushed the high elf onto the bed.

 

* * *

Sylvanas still wasn't fully used to her living body but she had accepted what had happened and tried to adapt to this new situation. She had to get used to sleeping, eating, drinking and other things living people did every day like taking a shower or brushing her teeth. Elise had helped her to get used to it but it had been a challenge because the perverted spider had used every opportunity to touch her. It was impossible to enjoy a hot shower, after decades, without skilled fingers between her legs or on her breasts. Elise had soaped her entire body and even had dried her with a towel when she had taken a shower.

In this exact moment, Elise stood behind Sylvanas and combed her golden hair with a brush while her other hand massaged her left shoulder. Sylvanas had concluded that the power of Valana had somehow caused that she had been also resurrected. She was taller and even more beautiful than she had been in the past before the Scourge invasion and her first death.

Sylvanas was enjoying Elise' touch while her eyes darted over the document in her slightly shaking hands. Elise read other the document quickly and found out why her lover was so scandalized. The documents listed the exact numbers of the survivors from every race of the Horde.

226 Forsaken  
186 Blood Elves  
129 Tauren  
137 Orcs  
89 Goblins  
145 Nightbornes  
77 Trolls

"Almost one thousand survivors... That's not much..." Sylvanas said, her voice was filled with sadness and grieve.

"This war had cost us so much... and we didn't gain anything in return. We didn't even manage to defend Azeroth...Swain and his pack will receive their nemesis" Elise said whispered with a soft voice and comforted her lover by placing soft kisses on her neck. She wrapped her arm around Sylvanas' waist and caressed her flat stomach. Sylvanas caressed the back of her hands and intertwined their fingers. She turned her head and placed a quick kiss on Elise's lips. Elise kissed her back and inserted her tongue as soon as her lover had parted her lips. Sylvanas tongue invaded her mouth and won the fight for dominance. She pulled away and gave her a smile before she looked back at the document.

She placed it on her desk and took another document, her golden eyes scanned over it quickly. The document was a report from the Alliance which also had only about one thousand survivors. She placed the document on her desk and took the next, which listed the names of the fallen heroes and enemies which had gotten a high position in the military. Genn Greymane, Nasus, Arator Windrunner, Jarvan the Third were on the list of Sylvanas' fallen allies. The fallen enemies on the list were Singed, Sion, Ke-Jin, Certus and Caius.

Sylvanas looked at the bottom of the document and saw the listed names of the enemies who have been imprisoned. Swain, Darius, Vladimir, Lana'thel, Cassiopeia, Talon, Jhin, Lissandra, Sejuani and Ke-Jin's daughter Nej-Ya were among the names. That meant that Renekton, Zed and Xerath were still free and hid somewhere in Runeterra.

"We will find them, my love. They won't escape their nemesis. They can't hide forever, especially because we have powerful mages and assassins who will find them sooner or later" Elise said and sat down in her lover's lap. Sylvanas wrapped her arms around the Spider Queen's hip and caressed her belly softly.

"I know. The question is what are we doing now"

"We could look for a place where members of the Horde could live. I have a good suggestion for the Forsaken while the other races of the Horde could live in Noxus for now" Elise responded and rubbed her back against Sylvanas' front, a wide grin appeared on her face as she felt Sylvanas' full breasts against her exposed back.

"Tell me more" Sylvanas said with a playful but also demanding tone.

"I told you about the Shadow Isles, right?" Elise asked and played with Sylvanas' golden hair.

"You mean the beautiful isles once known as Blessed Ilses which had turned to a miserable place?"

"Yes, these isles. The ruined king had accidentally cursed this beautiful place as he had tried to resurrect his deceased wife. He had doomed this once beautiful place and all living beings on it. Now it's a dull and sad place which serves as a home for undead and forgotten creatures. Your Forsaken would love it, it would be a good replacement for Undercity" Elise explained and bound her lover's hair in a ponytail. She ran her fingers through the soft hair and stroke her scalp softly.

"We should visit this place before I make a decision. Is this place cleansed from our enemies?"

"Yes, it is. One of my friends, his name is Yorick, had distributed every enemy from these isles during the war" Elise responded.

"Yorick... He is the only one who was spared by the Maiden of the Mist, right?"

"Exactly" Elise responded and pressed her ass against Sylvanas' private part, causing that Sylvanas let out a quiet moan. Sylvanas bit her bottom lip softly, trying to suppress another moan which didn't succeed. Elise smirked and moved her ass in small circles, stimulating the elf's nether region successfully.

"We....We...We should... go to the Shadow Isles tomorrow before the meeting with our allies" Sylvanas said, her voice trembled because of the enormous pleasure which was caused by Elise's action.

"Yes, we should do that" Elise replied with an erotic voice and was about to do the next step as a knock on the door was hearable. Elise rolled her eyes annoyed and stood up. Sylvanas got up too and walked to the door. She opened it and was greeted by Vereesa who almost jumped in her arms and hugged her tightly. Alleria entered Swain's former office, which served as Sylvanas' office since Noxus was conquered by Sylvanas and her allies, through the same door and regarded her young siblings with a happy expression on her face. She walked to Elise and hugged her tightly, both women were stroking each other's back softly before the pulled away and regarded the two elves who had been recently resurrected.

Vereesa wrapped her arms around Sylvanas and pressed her body against hers. She closed her eyes as her hands roamed over Sylvanas' body, caressing her skin softly. She took a deep breath and enjoyed her sister's perfumed which smelled of peaches. "It had been a long time since I had felt the warmth of your body when I had touched you. I've missed your soft touch so much. I'm so glad that we all are alive again and that we can live together like normal sisters. Don't take this as an insult but it had been a challenge to get used to your cold body and to your cold touch. It was almost impossible to cuddle with you after your death. But now I can cuddle with you as long as I want to like we did in my youth" Vereesa said and placed her head on Sylvanas' left shoulder while she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck.

"You have to talk with Elise first because she wants to do the same" Sylvanas said and ran her fingers through Vereesa's silver hair.

"And other things of course" Elise added and smirked as she noticed the slight blush in Sylvanas' face.

"I still can't believe that you two are alive again. Now we can live again like a normal family" Alleria said and walked to her sisters, wrapping her arms around them. Elise noticed that Alleria's eyes showed sadness for a small moment. She walked to her and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry for your loss Alleria. I can't imagine how much you must have been grieving over your son's death. We will support you and comfort you. We will make sure that Darius will never be able to set a foot out of his prison cell" Elise said and caressed Alleria's back softly.

Alleria looked at the Spider Queen, the signs of grieve disappeared out her face. She smiled weakly and nodded her head slightly.

"This bastard will pay for his crimes. His fate will be decided during the trial. Hopefully, we don't have to wait for too long. This time will be hard for you. No. It will be hard for all of us but we will get through it together" Vereesa said and pulled Alleria back in their hug.

"I'm so glad that I have you, my dear sisters. The journey over thousands of years without you was the hardest time of my life. It was a shock for me when I returned to Azeroth and heard what happened to you Sylvanas. This bastard Arthas had slaughtered our people and had taken your life in the cruellest way. I'm so glad that you are alive again. I wish our parents would be still alive and could see us now" Alleria told.

"They would be proud of us although I had made a few questionable decisions in the past" Sylvanas said and placed kisses on her sisters' foreheads and cheeks.

"You are not the only one who made questionable choices. Don't forget that it was my idea to poison Garrosh because of what he did to Theramore and the Alliance" Vereesa said and toyed with Sylvanas' ears and hair.

"And I left you alone because I hunted orcs. I followed my path of vengeance for Lirath's death and left you two, not knowing then I would return. I left you in the lurch. I wish I would have been in Silvermoon when Arthas had attacked our homeland. Maybe we could have stopped him together" Alleria said, her voice expressed anger aimed at herself. Sylvanas stroked her cheek softly and comforted her.

"We wouldn't have been able to stop him together. He was too strong, especially because of Frostmourne. I should have ambushed him and tried to kill him before he would have reached Silvermoon City. It would have been a dishonorable act but It could have spared the lives of so many" Sylvanas replied.

"You should forget the past and enjoy the present and the future. Regretting the past doesn't change anything" Elise said and wrapped her arms around Sylvanas' waist.

"You are right my love" Sylvanas said and looked at her. Elise smiled and pointed towards the door. "We can continue to talk during lunch"

"You are right. We should eat now. It has been a long time since I eat something. I'm missing the sweet taste of cakes, moonberry juice and other delicacies made by the elves" Sylvanas said and walked with her sisters and Elise out of the office.

 

* * *

Sylvanas looked around as soon as she stepped out of the portal. She stood in a dull area which ground was grey and wasn't covered by plants, grass or any kind of vegetation. The ground was very firm and split by many fissures which meant that tilling the soil and arable farming would never be possible. The air was pretty cold and caused that Sylvanas shivered. She placed her hands on her upper arms and rubbed it quickly, hoping that this action would cause that she could bear the cold easier.

She turned around when she felt a soft and warm hand on her shoulder. Suddenly she didn't feel the cold anymore, instead, the air was utterly warm. The reason for the temperature change was Elise who had cast a spell on her which would help her to deal with the cold. Elise gave her a lovely smile, causing that Sylvanas' body heated up. Sylvanas smiled back and stared into her girlfriend's eyes before she turned around again and continued to observe the surroundings. She spotted nothing except the dull and miserable area. She spotted the outline of a dead tree on the horizon which didn't seem to be too far away.

"So, these are the famous Shadow Isles" Sylvanas whispered and moved forward.

"Famous is not the fitting word and this is only a small area of it" Elise responded and stepped next to Sylvanas. She took her girlfriend's hand and intertwined their fingers. Sylvanas looked at Elise and smiled then she looked straightforward and walked with her towards the only tree on the horizon.

They walked for almost ten minutes until they came to the tree. The tree's wood was grey. partly rotten and infected by undead vermins. The tree was over twenty meters tall and had been split into two equal halves. In front of the tree sat a man on a thick root, which stuck out of the ground.

The man wore dark purple clothes, a hood was pulled over his head but it didn't cover his pale blue skin and his green glowing eyes. He sat in front of a campfire which lightened up his muscular arms so that the numerous scars on them were visible. He glanced quickly at the newcomers then he placed his massive shovel next to the trunk and scratched his beard which covered his entire chin.

"Come, sit down" the man offered and pointed at a large root on the opposite to him. Sylvanas nodded and sat down on the root. Elise thought if she should sit next to Sylvanas or on her lap. She chose to sit next to her because she wanted to talk seriously with Yorick.

"Sylvanas this is Yorick. He is my friend and our only ally from the Shadow Isles. The others had chosen to fight for Caius"

"I have cleansed these isles from these traitors. These isles are already cursed they didn't need to be inhabited by these cursed creatures" Yorick responded quietly and rubbed his hands together in front of the fire.

"We are here to ask you if we can live on these isles" Elise said and looked at Yorick who stared into the fire.

Yorick didn't look up as he responded "You want to live here and rule over these damned creatures, you call Forsaken? You aren't even one of them anymore. It's a wonder that the mist hasn't already devoured you because you aren't an undead creature anymore"

"I'm undead and alive at the same time... It's complicated..." Sylvanas responded. Yorick looked up to her and witnessed her transformation. Her light skin glowed slightly and darkened until it had a light blue colour. Her golden hair became pale blond and her eye colour changed from gold to dark red. She stared at Yorick for a few moments before her body changed again. Her skin brightened up until it had the colour of fresh peaches, her eye colour changed to gold and her hair become golden again.

"You can change between an undead and a living body. That's interesting" Yorick commented and stared back into the flames.

"My world is doomed Yorick. My people need a place where they can live. These isles would make a perfect home for my undead followers" Sylvanas responded and kept staring at Yorick. She felt Elise's hand on her shoulder which tried to comfort her.

"I'm not the one who is making the decision if your people can live here or not" Yorick responded calmly.

And who makes this decision?" Sylvanas asked.

"The Maiden of the Mist"

"Where is she?" Sylvanas asked.

"I'm here" a sinister, spooky and loud voice said. Sylvanas turned around and tried to find the voice's origin but she saw nothing except thick mist which surrounded them. She tried to locate the direction from which the voice came from but she noticed soon enough that the voice came from every direction.

"Where are you?" Sylvanas asked and tried to recognize anyone or anything in the thick black mist.

"I'm nowhere and everywhere. I'm not a mortal creature like you" the Maiden whispered with her terrifying voice.

"I want this place as the new homeland for my Forsaken" Sylvanas said, not showing any sign of fear.

"You are a very brave person, Sylvanas Windrunner. I like your courage. I would give you the permission but it has a price"

Sylvanas eyes twitched for a moment, she exhaled and asked "What kind of a price?"

"I want more souls. You have already collected a lot of them with my bow Mejais. You collected tens of thousands of souls but they are not enough. A lot of damned creatures walk on Runeterra and I want that you collect their souls for me. These souls make you stronger but they also increase my power and the power of my servants" the Maiden answered. The mist around Yorick became thicker, letting Sylvanas know that Yorick was one of her servants.

"Why should I become your servant? I could also look for another place" Sylvanas asked, looking at Yorick because she couldn't spot the Maiden.

"Yes, you could do that but you need my help" the Maiden whispered softly, Sylvanas shivered as a cold shudder ran down her spine. Sylvanas could have sworn that an invisible hand had been placed on her shoulder and then had caressed her cheeks.

"Why should I need your help?" Sylvanas asked confused, trying to shake off the invisible ghostly hand, without success.

"You will need my help because you want to free Azeroth from Aatrox. You will need more power and more soldiers. I have this amount of power and a lot of soldiers. Think about it Sylvanas" the Maiden whispered and the mist started to slowly wrap around Sylvanas' body, who tried to avoid it by walking backward, without success because the mist followed her.

"Do I have to pay attention to anything else?" Sylvanas asked then she turned around to look at Elise who was giving her a confident smile.

"You should build a new city for your people. Most of the buildings and temples on these isles are either destroyed or still cursed" the Maiden responded.

"I thought the entire isles are cursed" Sylvanas commented.

"These isles are cursed but the strength of the curse depends on the area. The curse in these temples is too strong so that it would even harm the undead creatures. You need an area where the curse is weaker then you have to build your city onto this area" Yorick explained and regarded the Warchief for a moment before he stared back into the flames.

"You are not dead but you still stay in this place and serve the Maiden. Why?" Elise asked.

"It's complicated"

"You don't need to explain it" Elise said and wrapped her arm around Sylvanas' waist.

"I didn't plan to do it anyway" Yorick said and threw a piece of firewood in the flames.

"Fine" Elise responded shortly.

"How we seal our deal" Sylvanas asked the Maiden while she looked at Yorick.

"Stretch out your left arm" the Maiden demanded. Sylvanas stretched her left arm out and opened her hand, her eyebrows were raised and she frowned. Suddenly, a wave of pain rushed through Sylvanas' body which caused that she cried. She nearly fell but Elise caught her and made sure that she didn't land on the ground. She stabilized her lover and made sure that she could stand upright. Sylvanas looked at her left hand and noticed a long, green glowing scar on her palm.

"That's my mark. You will wear this as long as our pact lasts. You will bring me the souls of every damned creature I demand, which doesn't belong to our side. Your people can live here and I will make them and you stronger as long as you serve me well, Sylvanas" the Maiden whispered.

"Fine" Sylvanas responded and looked at Elise who nodded in agreement. The mist around Sylvanas and Elise faded but didn't fully disappear. Yorick still stood in front of the fire and regarded the flames.

"You need to get resources from Demacia or Noxus if you want to build a city because these isles don't offer any valuable or useful recourses" Yorick explained and picked up his massive shovel from the ground. He looked at the women then he turned around and started to walk towards the area behind the tree which was covered by the mist. Elise and Sylvanas regarded him until his figure disappeared into the thick mist.

 

* * *

"Where is the rest?" Elise asked and looked at the other participants which had come to the meeting of the allied forces of Azeroth and Runeterra. She sat with Sylvanas at the head of a large table, next to her sat Alleria and Anduin. On the opposite side of them, next to Sylvanas, sat King Jarvan with his partner Quinn. Shen and Akali sat opposite to Sylvanas. The rest was missing.

"The other leaders of the Alliance are helping to build a city in the middle of the area between the former territories of Noxus and the territories of Demacia" Anduin explained.

"So, you already started to build without letting us know about your plans. I thought we talk about the distribution of the enemy territories first" Sylvanas said and took a sip from her wine bottle, enjoying the taste of a liquid she had missed for decades.

Sylvanas got slowly used that her body functioned like a normal living organism, it had been a challenge at first but she remembered more and more things, living persons did every day which she couldn't have done for decades. She enjoyed needing to eat, drink and sleep. For her, sleeping was one of the best activities a living being had to do every day. She enjoyed cuddling with Elise until both fell asleep and she enjoyed to wake up with her. Having her in her arms or being in her arms when she woke up was the best feeling in the world, for her.

"We are in the preparing phase. We haven't built anything yet. Besides, there are so many territories in Runeterra which aren't part of a powerful nation or aren't inhabited. There is enough for all of us" Anduin justified.

"Demacia and the other nations allowed the Alliance to build their base in this territory. There is also a large, uninhabited territory next to Shurima. We thought that the rest of your Horde could build a base there and recover over the next generations" Quinn replied.

"That's a good idea. I will also build a city on the Shadow Isles for the Forsaken. They prefer dark places and the Shadow Isles would fit perfectly for us" Sylvanas said and took another sip. She felt Elise' hand on her left upper thigh, which caressed her skin softly. Sylvanas glanced at Elise with a small smile on her lips. Elise took a sip from her glass and regarded Sylvanas.

"Be careful about the Shadow Isles. Yorick may have banished our enemies from there but these isles are still dangerous. Not to mention that they are cursed and the Maiden of the Mist rules there" Jarvan said and looked at Sylvanas, his face showed worry for a small moment.

"Don't worry about me. I have already made an agreement with the Maiden. She won't bother us" Sylvanas explained and emptied her bottle, enjoying the taste of the wine as it rushed down her throat.

"I hope you know what you are doing sister" Alleria said and took a gulp of water.

"I always know what I'm doing sis. Especially you should know that" Sylvanas responded and smirked at her sister.

"You are right" Alleria responded. She cleared her throat and said "We should talk about the official funeral ceremony for our fallen heroes and loved ones.

"Where and then?" Sylvanas asked.

"I think we should do it in Demacia. We have a special hall where the fallen heroes and soldiers will be honoured and remembered" Jarvan said.

"It will proceed like a normal commemorative ceremony but it will be bigger which much more participants and a longer schedule" Quinn suggested.

The participants discussed for a while how this ceremony should proceed. They found a good solution which was accepted by everyone. They decided that the ceremony will take place in five days. They determined that the prisoners' trial will take place in one week. Each participant wished each other a good night because the night had already fallen after they were done with the meeting. They shook hands and walked out of Jarvan's meeting room one after the other. Sylvanas and Elise were the last ones who left it and walked towards their allocated guest room. They weren't tired at all and they knew that they wouldn't fall asleep in the next few hours.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Forty already, huh. Originally I had planned this story as a short story with seven parts. But I have developed the love for this story and I really enjoy writing this crossover. I want to thank those who keep reading this story, it really means a lot to me. Anyways enjoy this chapter and future chapters which should come more frequently. Have fun.

 

"I'm not sure if I'm wearing the right outfit" Sylvanas said and regarded her reflection in the mirror. She wore a black version of her Ranger-General uniform. Her hood was pulled down so that her blond hair was free. She had taken the cape off, knowing that it would only disturb her and others during the ceremony. She regarded her face, not sure if she had applied too much make-up, she knew she didn't need it but it was one of her habits to add a little make-up to her face if she went to important meetings or ceremonies.

She was a bit nervous because she hadn't gone to a ceremony as a living person for decades. She had always chosen clothes which had fit to her pale blue skin colour during the last decades but since her resurrection, it was a lot more difficult to find a fitting outfit because she was lacking outfits which accentuated her peach coloured skin.

"Would you like to wear anything else?" Elise asked and stepped behind Sylvanas, observing her outfit closely. Elise' black dress fit perfectly with the black protective layer which covered most parts of her soft skin. Her back was exposed so that the spider legs, which came out of the part beneath her shoulders, had enough freedom. Her lips were covered by dark red lipstick and her face was covered by a slight amount of make-up, which accentuated her red eyes and cheekbones.

"I'm not sure. Maybe my standard blue Ranger-General uniform and not this goth version of it" Sylvanas responded and regarded Elise through the mirror, her mouth hung wide open because of the astonishing view Elise was giving her in that beautiful dress. Elise had to step on a small stool to be able to place her head on Sylvanas' shoulder. Her arms wrapped around the taller woman and caressed the soft material which covered Sylvanas' belly.

"I like your standard Ranger-General uniform more. Especially because it reveals your muscular and sexy belly. You should wear something which reveals more skin. I miss the view of your two babies" Elise said with a large grin on her face. She saw through the mirror that Sylvanas' cheeks reddened and a slight blush appeared on her face.

"Elise... Please be serious. I can't wear something that reveals too much, you should know that".

"Sadly. I wish we could wear revealing clothes. They told me that it would be inappropriate to wear nothing. That's the reason why I have to wear this dress. My body is covered with a black protective layer which serves as a second skin. I've never worn anything since my transformation and nobody had ever complained about it. And now your sister was asking me if I could wear something. That's cheeky" Elise replied and caressed Sylvanas' neck softly. She placed a few kisses on her neck, her hands trailed up from her lover's belly to her breasts. Elise drew her hands back as soon as she noticed that her lover's chest was covered with armor which was hidden beneath the fabric.

"What the..." Elise said surprised, her face showed that she was very confused that Sylvanas wore armor beneath her outfit.

Sylvanas smirked. "I know you very well my love. That's why I put on a bra made out of steel so that you won't touch me during the ceremony. I don't want to get caught with you while we are doing something, other people would count as indecent on a funeral or a ceremony"

"As if I would ever do that" Elise said a greatly exaggerated innocent voice and facial expression. Sylvanas giggled and smiled as she turned around and placed a soft kiss on Elise's lips, knowing that she wouldn't smear their lipsticks. Elise kissed her back shortly, her eyes roamed over Sylvanas' body. She had to admit that this outfit fit perfectly, it hugged her body closely and accentuated it very well, especially her curves. It was a good consolation for Elise, who would be happy about an outfit which would have shown more skin.

Elise stroked Sylvanas hips softly and peeked her on the lips. Sylvanas smiled at her and caressed her cheeks softly before she turned around and observed Elise and herself through the mirror. "You haven't answered my question yet" Sylvanas said and snuggled against Elise.

"Which question?" Elise asked and played with Sylvanas' left ear.

"I asked you if I should wear my blue Ranger-General uniform or this dark version of it" Sylvanas said and took a sip of water from her glass.

"Wear the blue one"

"Sure? And you aren't just saying this because you want to see me strip in front of you. I know you like watching me getting undressed" Sylvanas asked seriously, a frown was visible on her forehead.

"You know I always like to watch you when you get undressed but I mean it serious this time. The blue uniform looks better on you" Elise responded and walked to Sylvanas' wardrobe. She opened it and pulled one of Sylvanas' blue Ranger-General uniforms out of it. She turned around and regarded Sylvanas who had started to take her black uniform off slowly. She didn't give her lover an additional show but that didn't stop the Spider Queen from smirking as she observed Sylvanas closely.

Sylvanas took her entire uniform off so that only her metal bra and her matching panties covered her slim and sexy body. She looked at Elise and rolled her eyes as she noticed that the Spider was biting her bottom lip as she enjoyed the view of Sylvanas' almost naked body. The elf took her the blue and golden uniform and put it on, not wasting any time. She made sure that it fit perfectly, then she regarded herself through the mirror one more time before she walked towards the door. Elise followed her and closed the door behind them.

* * *

The room, in which the ceremony was about to start, was at least one hundred meters tall. The room was round and had a diameter of about one hundred meters. The walls were made out of petricite which gave the walls their bright shining, white colour. The floor was also made out of petricite but unlike the walls, it was covered by beautiful blue patterns. In the middle of the room stood two large statues of knights which stood back to back and looked to the room's east and west walls. The knights carried long swords in their hands which tips were pointed to the ground.

In front of the two statues was a large staircase with several levels. The highest staircase led to a platform on which a white, with gold decorated, altar stood. On each side, next to the altar, was a statue of a wing which looked exactly like the upright wings of the Demacian symbol. On each side of the lowest level of the staircase stood a statue of a kneeling knight which held a sword in its hand. The area between the stairs and the entrance was overgrown with hundreds of people who wanted to participate in the ceremony.

Sylvanas stood in the middle of the crowd and was wondering where Elise was. She looked around but wasn't able to see anything at all because she was surrounded by five huge tauren who made it impossible for her to localize Elise. The tauren stepped aside as soon as they noticed that their Warchief was looking for someone. Sylvana wondered where Elise had gone as she searched for her through the mass of people. She spotted Alleria who wore a black dress, which surprised Sylvanas because, like her, Alleria was not a woman who liked to wear dresses. Sylvanas was pretty sure that she wore the dress for Arator's funeral which will take place after the ceremony.

Next to Alleria stood Turalyon in a black suit which didn't fit him very well. He looked a bit odd but he would also look oddly in every outfit which wasn't his golden paladin armor. Sylvanas saw Vereesa who wore also a black dress and tried to drag Rhonin through the crowd to Alleria. Behind them walked their sons who also wore suits. Sylvanas chuckled as she noticed how tall they have grown over the past years. Although they were only at the age of twelve, they were only one head smaller than their mother. Although Vereesa was the smallest of the three Windrunner sisters, her sons were very tall for their age because Rhonin was very tall compared to other humans. Sylvanas thought for a moment over her choice of clothing but she decided that it was not inappropriate. She would never wear a dress because she didn't like them at all, so wearing one of her Ranger-General uniforms was the only option for her.

Sylvanas walked towards her sisters and their partners, the people noticed her and stepped aside so that she was able to walk without needing to stop. Sylvanas thanked them and came to her remaining family.

"Where is Elise?" Sylvanas asked and looked at her sisters, hoping that they got a clue.

"I was about to ask you the same" Vereesa said and hugged Sylvanas quickly. Alleria and the others hugged Sylvanas too.

"I guess she will come sooner or later" Sylvanas responded and looked at her nephews. She ran her hands through their hair, making sure she wouldn't ruin their hairstyle. "You have become taller since the time I have seen you last" she said and looked at the twins.

"You have grown too, aunt" Giramar responded and smiled.

"And you are alive again" Galadin added. Sylvanas smiled and regarded the twins. They were so innocent and untroubled. They didn't know that their mother was murdered by Swain and resurrected shortly afterward. Sylvanas was glad that she and her sisters had decided to not tell them anything about what had happened in the Immortal Bastion. She was not sure if Vereesa would ever tell them, maybe when they reached adulthood. Sylvanas thought that it was the right choice. The twins have to assimilate the news of the death of their cousin, they didn't need to be bothered by this information at the same time.

The past three years had not been easy for Galadin and Giramar. They were brought to Demacia after the start of the war and they had to live for almost three years in a house with a foster family. Vereesa had visited them as often as she had been able to, which often turned out to be only one or two times in a month and then only for a few hours. Sylvanas and Elise had visited them once per months, sometimes they had even had stayed overnight. The twins had been always happy to spend time with them.

Sylvanas was brought out of her thoughts as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around, her lips formed a smile as she saw that the hand's owner was none other than Elise who was hugging her immediately and placed a few kissed on her neck and lips. Elise hugged all members of her lover's family then she wrapped her arm around Sylvanas waist, stroking her back softly with her hand.

"You are the only one who doesn't wear a dress, my love" Elise said with a smirk on her lips.

"You know that I hate dresses. My uniform should be fitting for the ceremony and the funeral" Sylvanas responded and stared into Alleria's eyes. Sylvanas' eyes comforted Alleria and caused that any sign of grieve disappeared out of her eyes. Sylvanas walked to Alleria and comforted her with a hug. Alleria placed her head on her sister's shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing in the lovely scent of Sylvanas' rose perfume. She opened her eyes after a few minutes and smiled as Sylvanas placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Alleria was the older sister but Sylvanas had surpassed her height after she had been resurrected. It didn't bother Alleria at all, on the contrary, she thought it was very amusing that her younger sister had surpassed her in many categories. Sylvanas was an excellent and popular leader, she had become one of the strongest beings from Azeroth and Runeterra and she had gone through a lot in the past. She had escaped death three times, she was responsible for the Forsaken and for the entire Horde. She had sacrificed a lot to protect her people and her family. Alleria was very proud of her sister and she had to admit that she was a bit jealous of her. Sylvanas had a carefree life before her while Alleria had to assimilate the loss of her beloved son.

Alleria was brought out of her thoughts about her sister and her dead son as warm hands caressed her cheeks. She blinked and saw that Vereesa had stepped next to Sylvanas and stroked her cheeks with her. Alleria smiled and placed her hands on her sisters' hands, stroking them softly while they continued to rub her cheeks. Sylvanas and Vereesa gave her warm smiles and turned around as soon as they noticed that a figure appeared behind the altar.

The figure was one of the oldest Draenai known as Prophet Velen, who wore a formal robe coloured in gold, red and beige. His very old age was visible through his long white beard, which almost reached to his knees and his creased purple skin. He was a lot taller than the average human which was not the only reasons why he stood out in the group of priests which had appeared behind the altar. A golden aura, which was barely visible to the naked eye, was wrapped around his body. Priests and Paladins were able to see it without a problem while others, including Sylvanas and Elise, had to focus their gazes on Velen to recognize the light which was radiated from his body.

Velen made a step forward, his gaze shifted through the crowd, observing those who waited for him to say something. He placed his hands on the altar and looked at Anduin, receiving a nod, before he opened his mouth and started to speak. "First I want to say that I'm happy that so many people came to this ceremony. I know that the past years had been hard for all of us. We all had witnessed a war with such a brutal extent, a war between worlds, a war between good and evil. This war had claimed the lives of millions from both sides. This war had almost annihilated our entire army, more than one million lives of living creatures, elementals and undead creatures had been taken away during the past three years. They seem to have died for nothing but that's not the truth. We may have lost Azeroth for now but there is always the chance to get it back. We have to stop this Darkin from damaging our world. We will find a solution and save Azeroth from its destruction. We may have lost Azeroth but we managed to save this planet, Runeterra, from our enemies. There are plenty of territories in this world which could serve as the new homes for the Alliance, for the Horde and for every other creature from Azeroth. The initiators who had survived this war, are locked in prison cells and will get a just punishment which will be decided in two days during a fair trial. We will make sure that they will never be able to harm anyone anymore and we will make sure that they will be locked in prison cells til the end of their lives" Velen said and examined the crowd which was silent and waited for him to continue.

"But we aren't here today to discuss the past events and the faith of your enemies. We are here to honour the fallen soldiers who had given their lives to protect others. About one million creatures from our side had been killed during this brutal and merciless war. They have given their lives to save us. Without them, we wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be able to speak about their heroic acts. Without them, we wouldn't be able to tell our children and grandchildren about their heroic sacrifices and about the actions they and we had done during the war against the Monarchs and Noxus" Velen said and made a small pause before he continued.

"If someone would have told me, four years ago, that we would win a war against a powerful enemy while we had only one-third of their forces, I wouldn't have believed him. I don't know how we managed to win this war but I guess that I'm not the only one who is glad that we did it" Velen paused again as the crowd chuckled. He ran his left hand through his long beard and then continued.

"Sadly we have lost too many heroes, leaders and popular persons during the war. We lost King Jarvan the Third who was assassinated by Zed. We lost Genn Greymane who died three days after he had come in contact with Singed's poison. We probably have lost Nathanos Blightcaller who was slain by Sion and then Swain made his reprehensible tests with him after the Scourge had raised him. We lost Nasus who was killed by his own brother and we have lost Arator Windrunner also known as Arator the Redeemer. All of these mentioned men had contributed to our win, even King Jarven the Third who was assassinated before the start of the war. The empire of Demacia, he and his family had built over decades had supported us with lots of soldiers and now offers shelter for us, the people from Azeroth, until we built our own kingdoms. I suggest that we will close our eyes and stay silent for the next five minutes and think about all who had given their lives during this war" Velen said full of expectation and looked at the listeners.

The listeners closed their eyes one after one until all of them had closed their eyes and had become silent. The silence was sedative, the crowd remembered the popular fallen heroes, their own dead friends, their family members, their loved ones and the one million creatures who had lost their lives to make sure that some people would survive the war. While Alleria's and Turalyon's thoughts were focused on their son, Sylvanas' thoughts were meant for her friend Lor'themar. She hoped that he was alive and would be found soon.

The five minutes felt like a few seconds for Sylvanas who opened her eyes in surprise as Velen told the participants to open their eyes again. He started to speak again, this time about the future plans, which included the building of a city for the Alliance, a city for the living people of the Horde and a city for the Forsaken. Velen pointed on three spots on a magical projection of the map of Runeterra, showing the participants where the cities will be built. The Draenei talked for more than twenty minutes before he thanked the crowd for paying attention to his speech.

He lifted his left arm in the air and cast a spell. The group of priests walked down the staircase as soon as the altar had disappeared. The altar was replaced by four statues which were made out of petricite. These statues were images of Arator, Jarvan the Third, Genn Greymane and Nasus. They were ten meters tall and it was clear to see, that the best sculptors of Demacia had spent a lot of time working on them. They had paid attention to the details as they had crafted them. The crowd regarded them amazed, a few dozen people stepped forward and walked onto the highest level of the stairs. They placed flowers, candles and other items, which represented respect for the fallen, in front of these statues. A few worgen bowed down in front of the statue of their former king then they walked back to the ground.

Sylvanas looked at her older sister, who was carrying a bunch of flowers which she had gotten from a mage. She and Turalyon paved a way through the crowd and walked until they reached the statue of their son. Alleria looked to the other statues and spotted Anduin who was bowing in front of the statue of his former friend and advisor. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, then he looked at Alleria and noticed that she was staring at him. He nodded his head slightly, his eyes showed a grieve which meant that he still hadn't assimilated the death of Genn Greymane, which had happened two years ago.

He walked slowly towards the elf and her lover and put his gloved hand on her shoulder, shaking it softly while he looked into her eyes and expressed his sorry for the loss of her son. Alleria nodded silently and turned her head to look at the statue of her son. She turned around as she felt two hands on her other shoulder. She spotted Sylvanas and Vereesa, who were looking at her, their faces showed a similar depressed expression. Alleria gave them a forced smile before she turned around and kept staring at the statue for more than fifteen minutes.

She looked up from the statue and spotted Sylvanas, the rest of her family and Anduin in front of a door on the right side at the back of the room. Sylvanas signalized her too come to them. Alleria looked at Turalyon who nodded in response. She gave him a quick kiss and took his hand, then they walked to the group which was waiting for them. They walked with the group through the door and followed a long corridor until they reached a massive door which was guarded by two living statues. The door opened immediately as the group reached it. Alleria and the others walked through the door and came into a round room.

The room was subdivided into three levels, which were connected through stairs. Each level was subdivided into three corridors, along these corridors existed various doors which would lead to different rooms. Jarvan and Prophet Velen came in the room and showed the group to follow them. They climbed up the first staircase and arrived on the first level.

"This room contains the graves of many fallen heroes from Demacia. I know you wish that you could bury your son in your family vault but we aren't able to bury him there because we can't set foot on Azeroth for now. I thought we could place his body in a coffin in one of these rooms until we will free Azeroth out of Aatrox's grip" Jarvan addressed Alleria and Turalyon with a calm voice, who were wrestling with their emotions. Alleria was silent for a few moments and then nodded quickly. Jarvan pointed with his head at the first corridor. He walked forward and the group followed him through the corridor, which walls were made out of petricite.

The Demacian King stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked at a door which was barely taller than him. He opened it and signalized Alleria and her lover to enter first. The pairing walked through the door and the others followed them quickly.

The room's walls were made out of petricite and were decorated by beautiful engravings. In the middle of the room stood an opened coffin which was also made out of petricite. The coffin was surrounded by four statues of soldiers which stood still and seemed to guard the coffin. The coffin was connected to the floor so that removing it wouldn't be able without destroying it or the floor. In front of the coffin laid a few personal items from Arator which had been saved before Azeroth was evacuated. Among these items were old photos of him with his parents, a few childhood toys and other things like collected trophies from his adventures or books he had liked to read.

Alleria stared at these toys for a few moments, she didn't say anything at first because she was busy collecting her thoughts. She took a deep breath and whispered after a few moments "It's beautiful. Thank you". She felt a warm hand on her left shoulder and knew without looking back, that it was Sylvanas' hand. Sylvanas' touch was giving her the strength, she much-needed to get through this. Alleria stepped slowly forward and stopped in front of the coffin. She glanced in it and saw the corpse of her son whose large wound, which had been caused by Darius' massive axe, had been closed by priests and shamans. Arator's corpse wore his favourite red and golden coloured paladin armor which had been repaired by blacksmiths.

Alleria regarded her son's beautiful face, her gaze hung on his closed eyes and on his ears which were smaller than her own. Her gaze shifted to his golden hair before she regarded the entire body of her son for several minutes. None of the others said anything or did anything else than staring at the corpse in the coffin.

Alleria took the necklace off, which contained an emerald. The gemstone once belonged with a sapphire and a ruby of the exact size to a larger necklace which Alleria had received as a gift from her parents. She had split them and gifted the sapphire to Sylvanas and the ruby to Vereesa before she had left Azeroth to prevent that the Horde invaded Azeroth again.

She held the necklace in her left hand and regarded it for the last time before she placed it around Arator's neck. Tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks but they were quickly wiped away by Sylvanas who had embraced her and was stroking her back at this exact moment. Vereesa joined her and did her best to comfort her sister while Turalyon stared at the grave, lost in thoughts.

Alleria gathered her strength and spoke with a trembling voice "I know that we haven't been the best parents for him. We had left him in his youth but we had no other choice. We had to prevent that the Horde invaded Azeroth once again. Now I'm wishing that we haven't gone through that portal and had sent someone else instead. It was my thirst for revenge because of Lirath's death which forced me to go through that portal. I wish that we could have spent more time with him. We had been able to spend only five years with him after we had returned to Azeroth. That was nothing. But now it's too late. We had the choice to turn him into an undead but I'm glad that we didn't decide to raise him. Arator doesn't deserve to suffer the curse of the undead. He wouldn't have been the same and wouldn't have looked like himself anymore if he would have been raised. That would have made things worse for us instead of better. I'm glad that you rejected my request to raise him, Sylvanas. Seeing him suffer would have crushed me sooner or later". Alleria looked at Sylvanas. Sylvanas was giving her a small smile and put Alleria's head on her shoulder, stroking it softly as she ran her fingers through her golden hair.

"We will leave you alone now" Jarvan whispered and walked with Velen out of the room, not making any sound. The remaining persons stared at the coffin and supported Alleria and Turalyon as best as they could. They stood there for several hours and said goodbye to Arator in their own ways before they closed the coffin and left the room behind them.


	41. Chapter 41

Alleria and the others came back to the Hall of Valor, which was rather empty. Most of the participants seemed to have left the ceremony after a few hours, only a few dozen people stayed in the hall and prayed or thought about the fallen heroes. They spotted Anduin, who was discussing something with Jarvan, at the end of the hall. He nodded his head as he saw them, signalizing them to come to him. The group walked to the two kings and found out that they were talking about the search for remaining enemies, who were still somewhere outside.

"Have you found out something about the whereabouts of Zed, Xerath or Renekton?" Sylvanas asked.

"Our spies have detected Renekton somewhere in the deserts of Shurima. We don't know where Xerath is but we heard that Zed is hiding somewhere in Ionia with his student Kayn. That's all we know about them" Anduin responded.

"We will find them sooner or later. They can't hide forever. Our mages are already preparing a spell to locate them" Jarvan said.

"Is there any chance that we will find them before the trial in two days?" Alleria asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't think that we will find them so soon. We will have to make an extra trial for them. I don't want to delay the trial just because we don't have captivated all prisoners. Our enemies have to be punished for their actions and I want to do it as soon as possible" Anduin responded.

"I think, we all agree that no one will get the death penalty, right?" Turalyon asked and looked at the two human kings, a frown was visible on his forehead.

"They deserve to die because they are responsible for the deaths of millions but a quick death would be a redemption for them. No. They have to suffer for their crimes. Not physical or psychical suffering but they will rot forever in different cells. That will be their just punishments. I think we have already decided that we will lock them in forever. The trial only serves to make it official so that our survivors know what is happening to the former enemy leaders. I think the only punishments we have to discuss seriously are the punishments of Talon and Cassiopeia. Katarina's sister and her adoptive brother were practically forced to fight. Talon had tried to kill me but we all know that he had no choice. Swain had ordered him to kill me. He either had to execute the order or he would have been regarded as a traitor and Swain would have locked him in a cell or would have done worse to him. Talon and Cassiopeia were only active in the defense of Noxus, that means they didn't really do any anything except defending their home" Sylvanas told and shifted her gaze from one person to the other.

"So, you want to speak them free or how should we treat them?" Alleria asked, her eyebrows were raised.

"I don't know yet. We will decide it in two days but I'm sure that both won't be locked in a cell forever" Sylvanas responded.

"Your sister is right. These two individuals didn't slaughter hundreds of our people. They don't deserve to rot in a cell forever. We will decide what will happen with them during the trial" Anduin responded.

"In the end, the jury will decide what will happen with them but I guess they will make the right choice when we will show them the supporting pieces of evidence" Alleria responded. The group talked for several minutes until Alleria told them that she was tired and needed some rest. She said goodbye to Anduin and Jarvan, then she walked towards the room's exit. The others followed her quickly, except Jarvan and Anduin who continued to talk privately.

Alleria led the group to the Turalyon's and her guestroom. Alleria hugged her sisters first then she hugged Elise and Rhonin. She hugged her nephews and told the group wished the group a good night. Sylvanas asked her if Alleria was okay, she responded with a nod and gave her younger sisters a small smile before she unlocked the room's door and walked in with Turalyon, closing the door behind them without looking back.

Sylvanas and the others followed the corridor until they arrived in front of the room of Vereesa's family. Sylvanas and Elise were hugged by Vereesa, Rhonin and the twins. The silver-haired woman placed a soft kiss on Sylvanas' cheek and told them teasingly that they shouldn't stay up for too long. Sylvanas giggled and told her that she didn't need to worry. She ran her fingers through Vereesa's hair and kissed her forehead softly. Vereesa smiled and stared into Sylvanas' golden eyes for a few minutes before she wished her and Elise a good night, then she entered the room with her family. Sylvanas waited until the door was closed and wrapped her arm around Elise's waist. She kissed her cheek softly and walked with her towards their room, her left hand rested on Elise's ass, squeezing it tightly.

They came to their room after a walk of over ten minutes. Sylvanas opened the door and stepped in. She waited until Elise had entered the room, then she closed the door and locked it. She turned around, a smile appeared on her lips as she noticed that Elise had taken off her dress and was laying on the bed. Sylvanas laid down next to her onto the bed, Elise didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms around Sylvanas' torso, pulling her close until their bodies touched. She closed her eyes as she rested her chin on Sylvanas' shoulder, enjoying the warmth of her body and the smell of her perfume. She placed her hand on Sylvans' belly and rubbed it softly while she pressed her other hand on her own mouth, trying to prevent a yawn. Sylvanas smiled and enjoyed Elise's gentle caresses until both women fell asleep.

 

* * *

Elise entered the gigantic hall, which served as the courtroom for this entire day. The room had a round form, which meant that the tables for the spectators and for the jury were put up in a circle. The chairs behind the tables were already half-filled by spectators from the alliance of Runeterra and Azeroth. In the middle of the room stood a table, which was guarded by four Demacian soldiers. This table was meant for the defendants over who the jury will pass judgments. A few dozen meters in front of this table stood a large and long table at which selected leaders from Azeroth and Runeterra sat. These leaders will have the role of the prosecutors and they will also suggest possible punishments for the defendants, which will be approved or rejected by the jury.

Elise spotted Sylvanas and King Anduin who sat with Jarvan in the middle of the table. The other seats were empty except for the most left one on which Turalyon sat. Elise looked around, wondering where Alleria was. She spotted Alleria sitting next to Vereesa in the spectator's section. Elise guessed that Alleria favored to not help, suggesting a verdict. Alleria knew that she would get carried away by her emotions if it would be Darius' turn to receive a punishment. That was the reason why she refused to sit next to her lover. Elise walked through the small passages until she reached the table at which Sylvanas sat. She sat down between her lover and Turalyon, greeting him with a small nod. Turalyon responded with a nod and looked to his lover who was talking with Vereesa.

"How is Alleria doing?" Sylvanas asked.

"She is doing fine, I guess. It's still hard for her to live without our son. We had managed to get through thousands of years without him while we had been hunting orcs or fighting the burning legion. But the period of time had been only bearable because we had known that he had been in safe hands. But now he is gone... Gone forever. Alleria tries to show that she can bear the pain of loss and the grief but sometimes she can't hold the tears back. I'm glad that you spend so much time with her. She stops thinking about our loss when you and Vereesa are around her. You can comfort her very well and distract her long enough. She will need time but with your support, she will get over Arator's death, sooner or later" Turalyon responded with a sad voice.

Sylvanas placed her hand on the shoulder of the man she counted as her brother-in-law. Alleria and Turalyon weren't married but for Sylvanas he counted to her family. Same meant for Elise who was regarded as a family member by Alleria and the rest of the Windrunner family.

Sylvanas looked into Turalyon's eyes as asked "What about you Turalyon? Have you gotten used to Arator's death?"

The paladin took a deep breath and collected his thoughts before he responded "The first few weeks after his death were hard, especially because I wasn't able to get distracted by fighting. I had laid for three weeks in the military hospital because I had lost my forearm and I hadn't been able to think about something else than about my Arator. I have, somehow, managed to accept his death. The ceremony and seeing him in this petricite coffin had helped me to get used to the thought that he isn't among us anymore".

"Darius will receive his nemesis today. We will make sure that he will never be able to harm anyone" Elise responded and hugged Turalyon quickly. The old paladin nodded his head quickly and turned his gaze to Alleria. Sylvanas wrapped her arm around Elise and stroke her lower back softly. The Spider Queen followed her lover's gaze which hung on the entrance through which more and more spectators came over the time. The two women snuggled for a few minutes until the rows for the spectators were completely filled. Prophet Velen and Shen found a way through the crowd and took a seat next to Jarvan.

The prosecutors, who were Turalyon, Elise, Sylvanas, Anduin, Jarvan, Velen and Shen, waited until the crowd had calmed down. Velen looked at Jarvan and signalized him to speak first. Jarvan stood up and waited a few moments before he started to speak "We all attend this meeting for one purpose. We want to make sure that our enemies, who had done countless crimes, had slain numerous good soldiers and innocent people and are responsible for the death of hundreds of thousand innocent people, will receive their penalties today. We will make sure, with this trial, that they will receive a punishment. We will suggest possible punishments but, in the end, the members of the jury will be the ones who will decide the fates of our enemies. Remember that executing is not an option". Loud groans and unhappy sounds were hearable from the spectators and from the jury. Jarvan lifted his left arm a bit, causing that the crowd became silent immediately.

"The head leaders of the enemy army, the leaders of the Monarchs of the Darkness, had been killed during the war so they had escaped their punishments but that won't stop us from convicting their allies. We will start with their master tactician, the former leader of Noxus known as Jericho Swain" the door was opened and two Demacian guards brought Swain in the room in the exact moment as Jarvan spit his name out. To the surprise of most of the spectators, Swain didn't wear rags or prison clothes, instead, he wore his long and black cloak. His separated left forearm had been replaced by an artificial limb and his arms were handcuffed behind his back. The guards had placed their hands on his shoulder and pushed him forward until they reached the table for the defendants. One of the guards pulled the chair out while the other forcefully sat Swain down onto it.

Swain's face showed an angrily express and Elise noticed that the necklace around his neck prevented him from saying anything. It prevented him from protesting but Elise knew that he wouldn't behave like an immature child. At least the Swain, she had known before the Monarchs had corrupted him, wouldn't have protested. She wasn't sure if this Swain, who had changed so much during the last years, would behave like a serious and decent person.

Swain's face darkened as he looked up and his eyes spotted Jarvan who was wearing his magnificent golden armor. Jarvan looked back at Swain coldly and continued his speech "We all know how many countless crimes this man has done and how many lives he has destroyed with his actions. But we have to maintain the rules of the court and formulate a charge, we have to show evidence and then we will suggest just punishments. In the end, the jury will decide over his fate". Jarvan looked at Swain then he pointed at the jury which consisted out of five tauren, seven blood elves, three night elves, two orcs and fifteen humans from Azeroth, Demacia and Ionia.

Tyrande sat with another female night elf at a small table which stood on a lower level, a few meters in front of the table at which Jarvan sat. The other elf was writing down everything which was said during this trial while Tyrande had a different task. Jarvan looked at the leader of the night elves who gave him a simple nod. Tyrande stood up and walked towards the middle of the room.

She stopped a few meters away from Swain and looked back at Jarvan who continued to speak "Lady Whisperwind will show us several visions from the past. These visions will show Swain in many situations where he had ordered the slaughtering of our people or had done other evil things which had led to the loss of countless lives. Lady Whisperwind would you show us the first vision?" Jarvan looked at Tyrande who nodded her head slightly.

She lifted her hands in the air and closed her eyes as she started to perform a powerful spell. She concentrated her magic and created a very large magical cube above her head. On each cube's faces appeared the projection of Swain who was sitting behind his desk in his office and read a few reports. Suddenly, the documents were blown off his desk. Swain frowned and stood up, he was about to pick them up as he noticed that someone was standing in front of his desk. He stopped his action and regarded the person.

"Lord Caius... What are you doing here?" Swain asked and threw the documents on the desk with the help of magic.

"I'm here because I want to know how your plan will look like. My advisors told me that you are a master tactician, probably the best in the universe" Caius said and sat down on Swain's desk which annoyed the old man.

"Fine, I'll tell you my master plan. The key element is that we will conquer the areas around the Well of Eternity, the Sunwell and the Nightwell. We will drain power from them which will make us and our soldiers stronger, then nobody will be able to stop us" Swain explained.

"Wouldn't that mean that the wells explode after we have drained the powers. That would mean that a large amount of the population of Azeroth will be killed, right?" Caius asked with an emotionless voice.

"Yes, that would happen. We would get rid of a large amount of the enemy forces. The explosions would also kill a large number of innocent citizens but I don't care about their lives. If they die or not doesn't matter to me as long as we are victorious"

"You know that we can't send our entire army at the same time, right? We can only send a small portion of it" Caius responded.

"These soldiers should be enough to keep them busy until our reinforcements will appear. Tell our soldiers that they should kill everyone who crosses them. They shouldn't spare anyone. No man, no woman, no child and no elder should survive. Azeroth has to be purged from these creatures. Only the Monarchs and members of Noxus should be allowed to live on Azeroth and on other planets in the universe" Swain replied.

Loud and shocked gasped were hearable from the audience as the vision ended. The audience started to talk and rumor loudly about the vision, each of them had seen on the faces of the cube. Jarvan cleared his throat loudly and silenced the audience, causing that they stared at him immediately. Their gazes were angry and shifted to Swain. He ignored them and didn't deign to look at them in return. His gaze rested on Jarvan who waited a few minutes until the audience had fully calmed down. He looked at Tyrande, who nodded her head and snapped with her fingers, causing that the scene on the cube's faces switched.

The vision showed Swain who stood in his office and seemed to be waiting for someone. An assassin, who was wearing a blue cloak and ninja with large shuriken on his back and a mask which covered his entire face, entered the room and walked to Swain's desk. The Noxian leader looked up and his eyes roamed over their figures. "You are too late" Swain hissed and rested his chin on right left fist.

"We were busy with the targets you had given us" the assassin responded.

"I don't want to hear your lame excuses Talon" Swain hissed, then he shifted his gaze to the ninja. "What is your excuse Zed?"

"Shen's warriors tried to stop me, they were numerous and...." Zed started but stopped speaking as Swain lifted his left arm in the air, signalizing him to be silent.

"I have new targets for you" Swain said and looked at the men. He frowned because he couldn't see the normal expression of excitement in Talon's face. Instead, Talon gave Swain an impassive facial expression.

"What is wrong?" Swain asked confused.

Talon thought about what he should answer then he opened his mouth and responded "Nothing"

"Nothing? There is something on your mind Talon. Don't deny it" Swain said and stared at the assassin.

"I don't understand why we attack the people who are befriended with Katarina and Elise" Talon told.

"Because we want to make Noxus more powerful and the inhabitants of Azeroth are standing in our way to glory" Swain responded.

"Aren't we powerful enough? I mean we already control a very large territory"

"NO! THIS IS NOT ENOUGH! STOP CONTRADICT ME TALON!" Swain shouted aroused. The assassin lifted his hands in the air in surrender, showing the Noxian leader that he didn't want to cause any trouble.

"I don't need to justify myself or my actions and when I decide that we will attack Azeroth and the other regions of Runeterra then we will do that. Is that clear?" Swain asked and stared into Talon's eyes, signalizing him with an angry gaze that he was the one who held all the power and decided what will be done and what won't be done.

"Yes..." Talon muttered. Swain ignored his half-hearted response and shifted his gaze from Talon to Zed, who expressed his agreement with a simple nod.

"I want to remind you that you have to kill Sylvanas Windrunner and the traitorous Elise. Why haven't you already done it?" Swain asked as he looked at Talon, his expression showed that he was not amused.

"I tried it but this stupid Ionian sniper had shot me before I was able to finish her off. Besides she has done nothing wrong and helped my sister to survive on this strange planet. It's not right to kill innocents" Talon justified.

"I don't care if its right or not or if the people you murder in my name are innocent or not. We are in a war and I will use every possibility to win this war. Le Blanc had spent a lot of her rare time to free you out of their prison. I hope for you that you won't disappoint me. Now go and do your duty or I will lock you in a prison cell for the rest of your worthless life" Swain hissed aggressively. Talon didn't respond verbally, he nodded his head slightly and rushed out of the room, his facial expression and his eyes signalized that he didn't agree with Swain's decision but he knew that he couldn't do anything for Katarina and her new friends without getting executed or locked in a cell.

Swain gritted his teeth and looked at Zed who hadn't move for a single centimeter. "You know your task, right?" Swain asked impatiently.

Zed nodded and responded "I have to kill King Anduin Wrynn and Jarvan the Fourth. If anyone comes in my way I should kill that person no matter if the person participates in the war or not.

"That's right Zed. Let none survive" Swain responded, his tone was a bit calmer this time. Zed nodded and disappeared suddenly.

The vision ended after Swain had taken a seat in his chair. The glares, the former Noxian leader received from the crowd, were angrier this time. The crowd was even angrier then they were after the first vision and it turned out to be a challenge for Jarvan to calm them down. He needed ten minutes to calm them down so that the legal court could proceed. He looked at Tyrande who projected the next vision on the cube's faces.

The vision showed Swain, giving his commanders the order to attack various important cities in Azeroth and Runeterra. Demacia, Stormwind and Undercity were the most important target for Swain and his army. He told his commanders that they should attack the villages first. They should get the attention of the enemy forces so that the defenders will draw their forces out of the areas around the wells and start to defend their homelands. He also told them to slaughter the economically useful animals and destroy the storage rooms of the villages to prevent that the defenders will get enough food during the sieges. He told them once again to not let anyone alive, not even children and women.

Swain walked away from his commanders and followed a long corridor until he arrived in a room which seemed to be the military storage room of Noxus. He passed hundreds of shelves which were filled with deadly weapons until he came to another room. He peeked in the room and entered it after he had made sure that it was the room he was looking for.

The room was filled with countless shelves which were filled with thousands of vials of different form and size. The smallest vial was hardly larger than a cup and the largest was twice the size of Swain and was at least five meters wide. More than the half of these vials were brimful with fel. Swain's lips formed a smile as he regarded the beautiful, green glowing liquid. "Soon you will be the doom of your enemies. No one will escape from your deadly flames. You will burn their people, their supplies, their nature and their land. Then I will build an empire from the ashes of Azeroth and rule over Azeroth and Runeterra after I'm done with all of their ugly inhabitants" Swain whispered and stared at the largest vial. He touched the glass and regarded the dangerous liquid for over five minutes before he turned around and headed out of the room.

The vision ended and a few more followed. The intervals between the visions became longer because Jarvan needed more time to calm the spectators down. Swain had sitten on his spot and had barely looked at the cube during the entire time. His impassive and careless face made the crowd angrier. Tyrande cast another spell and changed the vision which was visible on the cube for the last time.

This time the cube's faces showed the situation which had happened almost two weeks ago. The audience's breaths stopped as they saw the scene between Swain, Anduin, Sylvanas, Elise and Alleria. Sylvanas hadn't closed her eyes but she didn't look at the cube because she didn't want to witness her sister's death again. She couldn't hear the sound of the vision anymore because the crowd had become too loud as the Swain in the vision had started with his sick mind games. She knew immediately that the time had come where the crowd witnessed the brutal execution of Vereesa, as the loudness of the audience had increased again shortly afterward. A few blood elves leaped up and were about to jump on Swain and rip his head apart but their actions were prevented by the guards who held them back and calmed them down. It was hard for the guards to hold the angry crowd back but with the help of several priests, they were able to calm them down. Every member of the audience had calmed down and sat back on his or her seat after twenty minutes so that Tyrande was able to show the rest of the vision.

Sylvanas looked at Vereesa and noticed that her baby sister was a bit uncomfortable with seeing herself dying and being resurrected. Alleria wrapped her arm around Vereesa and ran her fingers through her silver-white hair while she hugged her and comforted her. The crowd stared at Sylvanas as soon as the vision ended, the mouths of most spectators hung wide open. They were heavily surprised by what Sylvanas had managed to do. The crowd couldn't believe that she had done the impossible. She had been able to resurrect her sister with the help of the light although she never had been in touch or had possessed the ability to use the light. On top of that, she still had been an undead at that time, which meant that she shouldn't have been able to use the light anyway.

The crowd stared at Sylvanas for almost an entire minute, then they glared at Swain who remained silent, the emotionless expression was still visible on his face. Jarvan cleared his throat to get the attention of the crowd back. "You refused to engage a lawyer that's why I will ask you directly. Do you want to give a statement or do you want to justify your actions somehow?" Jarvan asked and looked at the Noxian whose facial expression remained unreadable. The guards deactivated the necklace, meaning that Swain was able to speak.

Swain didn't react at first but he moved his head slightly after a few moments and stared at Jarvan. "I don't regret any of my decisions. I've planned everything without hesitation or regret. I would have slain every single innocent life if what would bring victory for Noxus. I wouldn't have spared women, children, sick people or old people if that would have earned me the victory in this war. All races of Azeroth are abominations and deserve to be annihilated. Only the humans are allowed to rule and not the elves, trolls or these animals you call tauren. I wouldn't change any of my decisions if I could travel back to the past. I would attack you over and over again and exterminate these ugly creatures from Azeroth which you call allies" Swain hissed. His lips formed a wide smile when he heard the loud gasps and saw the shocked faces from the spectators, from the jury and from Jarvan and his companions.

Elise was the one who was shocked the most by his statement. She hadn't anticipated that he would make things worse with his response. She had expected that he would stay silent and wouldn't respond to any of Jarvan's questions. But instead he had made his situation worse, not that she was caring but the Swain, she had known, would never have made such a stupid decision. Swain had changed so much, she couldn't recognize him anymore. The Swain, Elise had known was dead. This was a different person which looked like Swain but didn't act like him. Elise decided that she didn't care about him anymore, her former friend was dead. Nothing of his good side was left, only the bad sides of his character had remained.

Elise shifted her gaze away from Swain and looked at guards who did their best to keep the crowd under control. The crowd was furious, a lot of people shouted that Swain should be executed immediately. The guards managed to calm down the outraged spectators, with the help of a dozen priests, and bring them under control. The crowd wasn't completely silent but at least the most people had stopped insulting Swain and throwing things after him. Only a few unhappy and angry citizens from Azeroth keep shouting insults but Swain ignored them and kept staring at Jarvan. The Demacian King was still standing behind the table, his arms were folded behind his back as he looked at the former Noxian leader, not sure what to do or what to say next.

Jarvan was silent for a few minutes. He spoke after he had gathered his thoughts. "Alright, Swain... This statement doesn't make your current situation better but I'm sure you already knew that. You will wait outside of the courtroom as long as the other prosecutors and I will discuss your possible punishments. You are lucky that we had decided before this trial, that we won't kill anyone if it isn't necessary. The jury will decide what we will do with you instead of killing you".

"Do whatever you want" Swain snarled, not showing any sign of respect which incensed the crowd even more. Jarvan shook his head in disbelieve because of Swain's reactions, which weren't typical for a very intelligent person like Swain. Jarvan looked at persons next to him. Turalyon and Anduin had already stand up and were on the way to the door, which would lead to a small room where they could discuss privately. Elise and Sylvanas stood up and waited until Shen and Jarvan started moving. Sylvanas looked at Swain and waited until the guards had brought him out of the room. She took Elise's hand, then they joined the others and entered the room with them.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassiopeia will have a few lines in this chapter so I replaced every single s with triple s for each of her spoken words to make it more accurate because she is a half-snake and has a forked tongue. Example: Sinister - Sssinissster.
> 
> Hopefully, it will not be too confusing. Enjoy the chapter, I hope you will like it.

The group came out of the room after almost an entire hour and sat down on their seats. Jarvan was the only one who didn't sit on a chair, instead, he stood behind the desk and said loud enough, so that it was hearable for every person in the room, "We will announce our ideas for a just punishment now. It will be the task of the jury to discuss these options and make a choice".

It was pretty hard for Jarvan to suggest a punishment which was accepted by the majority of the jury. A few of them still wanted to see Swain dead while the others weren't happy about the suggested prisons where Swain should be locked in. The first suggestion was a cell in Demacia but the crowd wasn't pleased by this suggestion because for them, the prison cells in Demacia where too clean and too well-appointed for a criminal like Swain. Jarvan's second suggestion was a cell in the Noxian prison which was known for its low standard and its dirty cells but not even this suggestion was good enough for the jury. It cost Jarvan an entire hour and a lot of patience to find a fitting prison which was good enough for the majority of the jury. In the end, the jury was satisfied with the suggestion to put him in a cell in Lissandra's personal dungeon, which was known for its unbearable coldness and bad conditions.

Jarvan looked at Swain and then at the crowd and announced "I, King Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth, King of Demacia and member of the alliance of Azeroth and Runeterra, sentence you Swain, former leader of Noxus and former ally of the Monarchs of the Darkness, to an imprisonment in the Freljordian dungeon for the rest of your live. You deserve this punishment because you are responsible for the deaths of millions of innocent people from Azeroth and Runeterra. You had told your servants that they shouldn't spare anyone, not even women and children. You are a monster Swain and we will make sure that you will never be able to hurt anyone again. You will suffer alone in the cold for the crimes you have done to us and the people for whose protection we were responsible. Take him away guards and bring him to Lissandra's former dungeon. I want that you will always keep an eye on him so that he will never be able to escape from the prison and from his punishment". Jarvan signalized the guards to bring him away. Swain wanted to protest and insult the Demacian king but the reactivated necklace silenced him. The loud cheering of the spectators and the jury was hearable in the room as soon as the guards had dragged Swain out of the room.

Jarvan sunk on his chair, a frown was visible on his forehead as he looked at Sylvanas and the others. Their expression signalized him that they were also surprised by the crowd's reaction and demands but they were also happy that Swain was finally judged for his countless crimes. The crowd talked and cheered for twenty minutes until the guards told them to be silent. The next person who was about to receive a just punishment was brought in the room. The person was no less than Darius who wore his battle armor. Jarvan noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Turalyon's and Alleria's facial expression became serious as soon as the former Noxian commander entered the room. Their facial expressions showed hatred but these expressions changed as soon the two younger Windrunner sisters comforted both of them.

Darius' trial didn't take as long as Swain's. Darius had executed Swain's orders and had slain innocents under his command but he had also slain innocents without a command, because of his own decision. The death of Arator was one of the two visions which were shown on the cube's faces. The other vision showed Darius and his men slaughtering a defenseless village in Ionia six years ago during the Noxian-Ionian war. The Noxian-Ionian war had taken place before the members from Azeroth and Runeterra had been kidnapped by Ke-Jin and had been brought to Peresia. The jury decided that he should be brought to the prison in Noxus, which condition was better than the condition of the dungeon in Freljord but worse than the condition of the Demacian prison.

Sylvanas looked at her sister and frowned as she noticed the impassive and unreadable expression on Alleria's face. She regarded her closely and noticed that she was wrestling with her emotions. Sylvanas looked at Turalyon who was also wrestling with his emotions but unlike his wife, his face showed small and hinted signs of satisfaction. Sylvanas gave him a comforting smile and looked at the entrance, waiting for the appearance of the next defendant.

The next person, who was brought into the room, was Talon. He wore his typical blue assassin outfit but his hood was pulled down so that his long brown hair, which reached to his shoulders, was revealed. Sylvanas regarded the crowd and spotted Katarina who was sitting between Ahri and Valeera. The oldest daughter of the Du Couteau family, a family which had been very popular in Noxus before Katarina had decided to fight against her home nation, looked at her adoptive brother with a worried expression on her face. Sylvanas looked at Talon whose expression was unreadable at first but she quickly noticed that, unlike Swain or Darius, he seemed to regret his actions during the war.

Elise was the one who led this legal proceeding. She explained the situation of power in Noxus to the audience and told that the people in Noxus only had two choices. Either they followed the leader of Noxus and accepted his decision or they were locked away, tortured until the obeyed or they were executed. She explained the brutality of Noxus and its regime very well and told them that Talon had no other choice while she was referring to the vision where Talon wasn't happy about Swain's orders to assassinate Sylvanas. Elise allowed Katarina to speak who told the listeners about Talon's past and his person in total. She expressed that he wasn't a bad person. She told them that he only had become an assassin because there was no other way for him to survive in the most brutal nation of Runeterra.

Tyrande showed the crowd a vision of a meeting. The meeting had taken place in the second year of the war. The vision showed that Katarina leaned against a tree in a small forest of Ionia, her eyes were closed but she opened them as she sensed the aura of a person. Talon appeared out of nowhere and leaned against a tree which stood a few meters away from Katarina.

The red-head regarded her adoptive brother for a few seconds and asked: "Are you sure that no one followed you?"

"Yes, I'm sure" replied Talon shortly.

"Why are you here?" asked Katarina, her left eyebrow was raised.

"Swain has ordered me to kill you"

"So why haven't you already killed me?" Katarina frowned as she asked.

"Because I don't want to. I don't want this war, neither I want to hurt or kill you" Talon responded.

"So why are you here then if you don't want to kill me?" asked Katarina and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Noxus will fall in the end. Swain is convinced that we will win this war. We have more soldiers than you and your friends but I have the premonition that Noxus will lose this war. Swain has to be stopped and the war has to be ended. This war is such a waste of innocent lives and the war's purpose is meaningless for those who sacrifice their lives for Swain's hunger for power" explained Talon and kept staring at his sister, hoping for a positive reaction.

"Then why don't you kill Swain and join us?" asked Katarina and made a step forward towards her brother.

"I wish I could but Swain has dozens of guards around him like he is expecting that someone will betray him. Besides he has my girlfriend as a hostage. He will kill her and then me if I don't do what he wants and slain the targets he wants to be gone" responded Talon and stared at the clear full moon which lightened up the forest.

"I wish I could give you an advice but I'm not sure what you should do in this situation. I would suggest that you will listen to his orders, for now, maybe you can sabotage his war machines or send useful information about Swain's offensive plan to us" replied Katarina.

"Let's see what I can do for you and your allies" responded Talon.

"I'm counting on you Talon" said Katarina and collected her thoughts before she spoke again "Be careful. Don't risk anything, just follow his orders and try to find a way to help us". Katarina stepped forward and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Goodbye, sister. Be careful too, this war is brutal and merciless. I hope it will end soon. I will try to convince our sister in my plans. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want to fight against you either"

"I'm not sure about that but hopefully you can convince her" said Katarina and stepped backward. She looked at her brother for the last time before she vanished in the shadows.

The vision ended but by another vision followed which showed Talon while he was sabotaging the fel stocks. He stood in Swain's secret storeroom and messed the large bottles up by adding a substance which would weaken the destructive dimension of the fel by a lot. He replaced twelve smaller bottles with bottles with another similar green liquid, which looked exactly like the fel but it was just a harmless liquid that couldn't destroy anything. He took a few dozen bottles of not polluted fel and stuffed them into a bag before he sneaked out of the room.

The vision blurred out for a small moment and then it became clear again. The surroundings, where the situation took place, had changed and now showed Talon who was luring a troop of one hundred Noxian soldiers in a trap set by Ionian soldiers. Talon vanished and appeared in a treetop from which he observed the annihilation of the Noxian soldiers.

He waited until the slaughtering was over and appeared in front of the Ionian commander, a woman with long blue hair and six bent, sharp and deadly blades flowing behind her back. He handed over the bag with the fel bottles to the commander known as Irelia. Irelia opened the back and examined the content. She looked back at Talon and expressed her thankfulness with a simple nod.

She signalized Talon to follow her, then she walked into a small house. "Use it carefully. It's extremely deadly and I would advise that you only use it if it's necessary" said Talon after he had walked through the house's entrance.

"Why are supporting us? We are your enemy. You are supposed to kill us" said Irelia and placed the bag on a table.

"I don't agree with Swain and his way to bring glory for Noxus. He will cause the downfall of Noxus. I'm trying to rescue as much as I can. I can't kill Swain, he is too powerful and well-guarded but at least I can help you a little" Talon explained.

"You are right Swain is very powerful. I had fought against him in the war between Noxus and Ionia. Nobody ever had survived a fight against me but he had survived this encounter with just losing an arm. He became more powerful after he had left Ionia because of the demon he had found in Ionia" responded Irelia .

"The Monarchs had made him even more powerful than he already was. It is impossible for me to kill him alone" said Talon and leaned against the wall next to the entrance.

"I appreciate your help Talon. I will make sure that your actions won't be forgotten if we win this war" said Irelia and took a seat, her gaze still hung on the Noxian assassin as she asked "What are you doing now"

"I have managed to shake off Le Blanc's spies and Swain's ravens an hour ago but they will return sooner or later and keep spying on me. I can't drop my cover that's why I have to assassinate one of your captains or at least it has to look like that I kill him. My target is captain Fairbringer. Either one of your mages creates a realistic mirror image of that person so that Swain thinks I have completed my mission or you will sacrifice this captain. I wish I could spare him but I can't risk that Swain finds out that I'm betraying him and Noxus" responded Talon.

"I will ask Karma if she could create such a fake double. When will you be ready to strike?" asked Irelia.

"Three hours. You have to make sure that this captain will stay in Ionia and doesn't attend the military service anymore. Covering him with clothing isn't an option. Swain will find out sooner or later that I have betrayed him if the captain keeps fighting. I can't risk that"

"I understand that Talon. I will make sure that we will find another important task for this commander. Thank you for your help and for these important pieces of information.

"I do whatever I can to save my people and my family. Slaughtering innocent people is wrong and we have to stop Swain together or he will doom Runeterra" responded Talon. Irelia thanked him one more time before Talon walked out of the house and vanished from her sight.

The next vision of the past contained Talon and Cassiopeia standing in front of a coffin in a splendid tomb. "Where are we and why are we here?" asked Talon and looked at the half-snake, a confused expression was visible on his face.

"You know about Mordekaissser, right?" asked Cassiopeia and smirked at the uncertainty of her brother who didn't seem to know a lot about the secrets and history of Noxus.

"Mordekaiser? That was the guy who built the heart of Noxus, the Immortal Bastion right?" asked Talon.

"Yesss, he wasss indeed. He wasss very powerful and counted asss a threat to Runeterra. Necromancersss brought him back after he wasss defeated. They made him a lot ssstronger and immortal asss long asss hisss ssskeleton remainsss in hisss tomb. Le Blanc betrayed him once by ssstealing the ssskull which meant that he lossst hisss immortality and wasss defeated again with a lot of effort" explained Cassiopeia.

"Why are we in this tomb when he was defeated?" asked Talon confused.

"He wasss resssurrected yearsss ago and isss now in the kingdom of the Monarchsss. They want to make him ssstronger with a powerful ritual. The people you want to protect won't be able to ssstop him if the Monarchsss sssucceed with their experimentsss" Cassiopeia hissed and stroked over a few ruins, which were carved in the coffin and glow immediately after the half-snake had touched them.

"So, we steal his skeleton and everything is fine, right?" asked Talon.

"No. Normally we only need to sssteal hisss ssskull if we want to weaken him but thisss time ssseparating hisss ssskull won't be enough. The Monarchsss already made him ssso ssstrong that it isssn't sssufficient anymore to take only the ssskull. We need to ssspread out all of hisss bonesss. You need to place them in different placesss on Runeterra, Peresssia and Azeroth but before you will do that, a priessst hasss to reform and blessssss thessse bonesss. That will mean that Mordekaissser will lossse his physssical form and won't be able to be resssurrected again asss long asss they don't have hisss entire ssskeleton. They need to remove the blessssssing first which will require a lot of time. At leassst, we will buy enough time for the alliesss of our dear sssissster. We have to end thisss war before Mordekaissser will be resssurrected once again or your friendsss will have a big problem sssooner or later" explained Cassiopeia.

"Alright, then I will take his skeleton now and make sure that he won't be resurrected again so easily. What will you do Cassio?"

"I will not leave Ssswain's ssside and advissse him. Hopefully, I can try to convince him in doing a missstake so that your friendsss will get an advantage but that isss unlikely becaussse Ssswain is a massster tactician and not a fool. I will give you more information about Ssswain's plan asss sssoon asss I get rid of hisss ssspiesss who will obssserve me asss sssoon asss I return to him" explained Cassiopeia and wished him goodbye before she crawled out of the tomb.

Talon took the coffin lid off and put the first bone of the large skeleton in a large back. He continued to put one bone after one in the bag until he had stuffed the entire skeleton in the bag. He closed the coffin, then he regarded the tomb for the last time before he opened a portal and walked through it. The vision showed Talon while he hid the parts of the skeleton in twenty different places spread all over Azeroth, Runeterra and Peresia after a priest had blessed them and imposed a powerful spell on them, which would prevent that they could be located by magical abilities.

Tyrande showed more visions which proved that Talon had done his best to support the allies from Azeroth and Runeterra without losing his cover. The crowd was very pleased that Talon had played an important role in the victory over Noxus and the Monarchs. Elise was able to convince the crowd easily that Talon doesn't deserve to be punished so that the jury decided to acquit him. Talon nodded his head happily and looked at his sister who was giving him a happy smile. The guards took Talon's handcuffs off and allowed him to walk out of the room freely. The guards waited until he had left the room, then they walked out of the room and brought the next defendant with them.

It was Cassiopeia, Katarina's sister. The crowd looked at her skeptically, some of them were afraid by her appearance, only a few looked at her without prejudices. Cassiopeia's court hearing took a bit longer than Talon's because her innocence had to be proven by more visions of the past. The visions showed that Cassiopeia had also supported the allies of Azeroth and Runeterra but she had had fewer possibilities than Talon to help them because Swain had watched her constantly when he had been around her, which had almost always been the case. Cassiopeia had had only a few little time windows where she had been able to obtain an advantage for the heroes, by delivering secret pieces of information or giving Talon tasks. The crowd decided to forgive her as well but she had to stay with Katarina for a while until Katarina decides that Cassiopeia was fully trustworthy.

The next person whose turn was to receive a punishment was Le Blanc. She was convicted of murder, manipulating and forcing people to do things against their wills, kidnapping, rape, mass murder and assisting Swain with his plans. The crowd decided that she should be kept under surveillance in a special Demacian prison cell.

Draven, Jhin, Vladimir and Lana'thel were also found guilty and the crowd decided to put them into different prisons. It was decided that Draven and Jhin will be sent to a prison in Ionia while Vladimir and Lana'thel will be locked in separate cells in the prison of the Shuriman capital city. The crowd had decided that Lissandra and Sejuani will be brought in another prison in Shurima, which was located in the east instead of in the middle of Shurima where its capital city was. This prison was perfect for them because the two women wouldn't be able to use their surrounding as an advantage if they manage to break out somehow or someone would free them and the sun and the heat would weaken them.

Velen held a speech about freedom and victory, then he announced that the victory celebration will start in three days. The crowd cheered in anticipation and talked loudly. They walked out of the room one after one after Velen had declared that the trial was over. Velen looked at Jarvan who showed visible signs of exhaustion. He had led the trial for most of the time and had spoken with the defendants and with the crowd for over six hours then Anduin had taken over his role and he led the trials of Vladimir, Lana'thel, Lissandra and Sejuani.

Jarvan walked toward the stands after most of the spectators had left the courtroom. He hugged his girlfriend and received a passionate kiss in response. Elise's lips were formed to a small smile as she regarded the two Demacians interacting with each other. Quinn told Jarvan that he needed some rest. The King protested at first but Quinn talked Jarvan into following her and taking a nap. Jarvan followed the scout like a willingness dog and disappeared out of Elise's sight.

The Spider Queen shifted her gaze to Sylvanas who was still sitting next to her. Sylvanas smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lover's lips. Elise pulled her in another, this time more passionate, kiss. Sylvanas wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's neck and pulled her onto her lap as she continued to kiss her. Elise inserted her tongue in the elf's mouth, feeling Sylvanas' tongue exploring her mouth as a response. Elise cupped her lover's cheeks and pressed her lips harder against Sylvanas' soft ones. They shared their passionate kiss for several moments before they pulled away and checked their surroundings.

Both women stood up and walked hand in hand towards Alleria who was talking with Turalyon. According to Alleria's mood, she was satisfied that Darius will spend the rest of his mortal life in a cell. Alleria pulled away from her lover and walked to Sylvanas, hugging her quickly. She hugged Elise too and exchanged a few phrases with them. Alleria signalized her sisters and their lovers that she wanted to leave this room as fast as possible. Sylvanas nodded in agreement, she took Elise's hand and intertwined their fingers then she followed Alleria out of the courtroom.

* * *

**_Three days later_ **

"Can I help you Lady Kythera?" a friendly, familiar and deep voice asked. Elise turned around and spotted a large humanoid bull who stood behind her. His name was Baine Bloodhoof and he was the High Chieftain of the tauren which made him to one of the leaders of the Horde. He was a lot taller than her, he wore his typical feather headdress but he didn't carry his large totems on his back anymore. Elise could understand why he wouldn't want to carry them today, the war was over and the totem's main purpose was assisting him in battle. Caring them around would only put weight on him which would tire even the strong tauren after a while and it would also disturb the people which would be around him.

"You can call me Elise. We haven't spent much time together during the war but that doesn't mean that we need to be formal. Sylvanas' friends are always my friends" she responded and gave Baine a small smile.

"I wouldn't call me and Warchief Sylvanas as friends but I respect her and the decisions she had made during the war. She is a very honourable person but she also relinquishes honour if that would guarantee the safety of our people. The decisions she had made, were not easy but she made the right decisions and led us to victory. Of course, Anduin, Jarvan and other people also had an important role but Sylvanas had by far the most important role in this war" told Baine.

"Honor is important but whats means honour for us if we are all dead. We need to find the right balance between acting in honour and acting without honour to guarantee the safety of our people. She didn't care about honour as she decided that the val'kyr should raise as much fallen warriors as possible. Without the constant reinforcements of freshly raised undead soldiers, we wouldn't have been able to defeat the superior number of enemies" Elise responded and checked her surroundings one more time.

"You are looking for the Warchief, right?" asked Baine.

"Indeed" replied Elise shortly and tried to spot Sylvanas in the celebrating crowd in front of her.

"She sits with her sisters on a table behind the crowd on the other side of the room" replied Baine and pointed in a direction. Elise thanked him and started to walk towards the rear right part of the room. She tried to get through the crowd which turned out to be impossible. She tried to speak with the celebrating people but most of the people didn't hear her because of the loud cheering of the crowd and the loud music serenaded by a band which consisted out of three tauren, two night elves and an orc. The music's kind was classic and fitted perfectly to the happy mood of the celebrating and cheering crowd.

Elise didn't want to keep the happy survivors of a long and brutal war from celebrating the victory, that's why she decided to take another way to move to Sylvanas and her family. Elise shot a long and thick thread to the ceiling, she spoke a spell which caused that the thread pulled her until she arrived on the ceiling. She changed to her spider form and crawled on the ceiling until she was a few hundred meters above the table at which Sylvanas and her family sat. Elise rappeled down and landed behind Sylvanas. Vereesa's twins got a fright from her spider form, which was at least five meters wide and two meters tall, but they relaxed after Elise had transformed back in her human form. Galadin giggled and mocked his brother about his shocked facial expression. Giramar stuck out his tongue and the twins continued to fool around.

"That was an astonishing appearance Elise" said Vereesa and stroked the heads of her boys.

"Thank you. It was spontaneous because I didn't find another way to you without needing to squeeze myself through the crowd" responded Elise and sat next to Sylvanas.

"You know that they would have stepped aside for you if you would have asked them" said Sylvanas and wrapped her arm around the Spider Queen, almost pulling her onto her lap.

"Yes, but I didn't want to bother them" responded Elise, she stole a small cupcake from Sylvanas' plate and put it in her mouth before the elf could protest. Elise smirked and tapped Sylvanas' left cheek with her hand softly and teasingly.

"You will pay for that" said Sylvanas with a playful voice and tickled the exposed skin on her lover's hips with her skilled fingers. Elise's giggling quickly turned out to laughter, earning amused chuckles from the others on the table.

"I didn't know you are ticklish" said Alleria amused and stole a cupcake from Sylvanas' plate. The Warchief responses Alleria's provocative smirk with a stuck-out tongue. Sylvanas giggled as she tickled Elise's belly with her left hand while her other hand reached out and took one of Vereesa's chocolate bars. Vereesa rolled her eyes and gave Sylvanas an amused smile.

"It's admirable how childish you three can behave while you are together. You cut out all worry and enjoy the moments where you are together. I'm glad that you are together after such a long time and can finally live together like normal sisters" said Rhonin bit into an apple, his left arm was wrapped around his wife's waist.

"I'm glad too that you get along so well. I had feared that you don't like each other because Sylvanas is serving for the Horde while you two are still staying with the Alliance. But the conflicts between the Alliance and the Horde had been put aside in the last years and doesn't matter anymore" said Turalyon and took a sip from his glass while his gaze shifted between the three sisters.

"Our family had been reduced to a minimum during the past decades. I don't want to witness the further destruction of what is left of our once-glorious family" responded Sylvanas and enjoyed the delicious and fruity taste of expensive Demacian wine which flowed down her throat.

"Once-glorious? I know that your sense of self-esteem is not that low, my dear sister. You are one of the most powerful persons of our current alliance, if not the most powerful person" responded Alleria.

"You are at least the strongest female. We aren't as strong as you but we are powerful too. So, I wouldn't say that our family isn't glorious or powerful anymore. We may have lost most members of our family like Lirath, Arator our parents and other beloved members but that doesn't mean that we aren't a powerful family anymore. You are the Warchief of the Horde and we are important members of the Alliance that makes your family important, influential and powerful" said Vereesa and eat a piece of roasted meat.

"The Warchief of less than a thousand people without a home" replied Sylvanas with a voice which sounded more pessimistically than she had wanted. She looked at her sisters and gave them a small smile, signalizing them that she hadn't meant it this way.

"We have lost the majority of our population but we will recover over the generations and hopefully we will get Azeroth back sooner or later" said Rhonin and cut the meat for his sons in small pieces.

"What would mean the loss of more lives" Elise threw in.

"Speaking of reproducing. I've heard that there is a ritual which makes it possible that gay women can have children together. It's your turn, my dear sister. You are the only one of us who is childless. When can we expect little half-elves, which can also transform into spiders, from you?" said Vereesa with a smirk on her face. Elise was so surprised by her question that she choked on the wine, causing that the liquid was spit over Alleria's face. Vereesa giggled and dried her sister's face with a serviette while she regarded Sylvanas, waiting for her reaction. She expected that Sylvanas would change the topic or make a lame joke but instead, she replied that she wouldn't say no to this method of engendering a child.

"That doesn't mean that we have plans for now but I'm sure that we would use this method, in the future" Sylvanas quickly added and pulled Elise closer, causing that their bodies touched and a wave of excitement rushed through them.

Alleria smiled, the anticipation was hard to be overlooked and was written all over her face.

"Stop looking at me like that" responded Sylvanas with pretended annoyance.

"How I am looking at you?" asked Alleria teasingly and patted Sylvanas head softly. Her hood had been pulled down so that Alleria was able to run her fingers through Sylvanas' golden hair.

"You know exactly how you are looking at me. You are expecting me to become a parent in the next few years" responded Sylvanas.

Alleria's smile became even wider as her ears perceived Sylvanas' answer. "Being resurrected from undead is rare, if not almost impossible. If I were you I would use this opportunity" said Alleria with a serious tone this time.

"We will think about it" responded Elise and pressed her back against her lover's front, receiving a low moan which was only hearable for her. She refilled her glass with a red exquisite wine and took a gulp.

"I've never asked about your family Elise. Do you still have relatives or are you the only remaining member of your family? I know you weren't born as a half-spider so you still should have a human family if they didn't die. Do you want to talk about your family?" asked Rhonin.

"There is not much to say about them. They forced me into a marriage with a man I would never love because I'm not interested in men. They knew that but they still arranged the marriage because they wanted to have more power. They abandoned me like a hot potato after I killed my husband in self-defense and was deformed by the poison with which he had tried to kill me. They never had given a fuck about me. I'm not sure if they are still alive or not but I they will feel my wrath if I find them one day. They will be found sooner or later and locked in a prison because they co-financed Swain's plans and then I will make sure that they will never be able to leave the prison" explained Elise and emptied her glass in one gulp.

"I'm sorry for asking" responded Rhonin and stared at his table, not knowing what to say or what to do". His wife broke the awkward silence by saying "I'm glad that you have become one member of our family, if not officially... Not yet at least". She directed a teasing glare at Sylvanas before she continued "We will support you whenever we can and we will make sure you feel well with us"

Elise smiled and nodded thankfully. She sensed Sylvanas' hand on her tight which was rubbing it slightly. Elise turned her head and placed a soft kiss on Sylvanas' lips which tasted after the moonberry juice, she had enjoyed in bulk over the last hour. It was a wonder that Sylvanas wasn't drunk and wasn't showing any signs of being drunk. Elise guided her tongue into her lover's mouth as soon as she had parted her lips. Sylvanas used her own tongue to fight back, causing a fight for dominance between them which was won by Elise this time. Elise shifted around and wrapped her arms around Sylvanas' neck. The elf put her hands on Elise's hips and stroked them softly. They kept up their kiss until they had to pull away because they needed air. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, then they turned around and looked at the others who were giving them happy smiles.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Sylvanas and caressed Elise's cheek.

"Of course. I haven't eaten in a month. I'm really hungry" responded Elise.

"Seriously? How do you get through it? I couldn't survive without eating every five hours one of these deliciousnesses " responded Vereesa and put a sweet cupcake in her mouth.

"You are forgetting that I'm a humanoid spider. I can survive years without eating but I still do it regularly because I enjoy eating delicious things" explained Elise and gave Vereesa a smirk as a thought came in her mind.

"What do you like to eat? I only have seen you eat once or twice in the past years" asked Vereesa.

Elise's smirk became wider as the perfect answer came in her mind. "Besides your sister, I like to eat beef and juicy fruits". This answer caused that Sylvanas almost spit out the piece of meat on which she had been chewing.

"Be careful what you are saying you pervert" responded Sylvanas and smacked the spider's shoulder. Elise smiled widely and looked at the persons in front of her. Alleria, Vereesa and their lovers blushed awkwardly and looked at their plates while Vereesa's sons looked confused at Elise because they were too young to get the joke's perverted meaning.

Sylvanas shook her head slightly and shoved Elise on her chair. "I will get some food for you. Don't you dare to scandalize my family again"

"What will you do if I don't listen to you? Would you punish me?" asked Elise with a wide grin on her face. Sylvanas rolled her eyes and made a quick gesture, telling the others that she will be back soon. She looked at Elise one more time before she turned around and walked towards the middle of the room, where the feast had been erected. She managed to pass the distance without needing to ask other guests to step aside. She came to the feast which was a massive selection of various dishes, drinks, desserts and other delicacies. She picked a few fruits, vegetables, cooked eggs and three pieces of a chocolate cake and put them on a plate.

She turned around and almost collided with Lor'themar. She managed to stop in the last moment and avoided to accidentally press the food against his chest.

"That was close" said Lor'themar quietly and looked at his friend who managed to not drop the plate.

"Lor'themar. It's a surprise to see you here. I heard that Lady Liadrin found you two days ago in a prison of a small Noxian city in the east of Noxus. I didn't except that you would join the celebration. I would have visited you but the healers told me that you required some rest" responded Sylvanas and gave her best male friend a happy smile. She was glad that he was alive and wasn't injured or mentally broken. She would have been devasted if he would have been killed by the Noxians bastards who were currently rotting in a cell.

"Lady Liadrin and King Anduin had combined their powers and accelerated my recovery" said Lor'themar and took a plate from the table on which hundreds of plates with different colour and size, cutlery, glasses and cups were placed.

"You don't need to be formal, Lor'themar. You can call them just by their prenames, you don't need to mention their titles" told Sylvanas and regarded her friend who looked at the enormous selection of food. "Anyways I'm glad that you are healthy and alive. The Noxians had already taken enough lives, your death would have not been easy to assimilate for me. It would have increased the guilt which already lasts on my shoulders" added Sylvanas and looked at Lor'themar with a sad glare.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what had happened to Azeroth and the majority of the people from Azeroth and Runeterra which had died during the war. You have given your best to protected them and we have managed to save Runeterra. You played an important role in the war" responded Lor'themar with a calm and sensitive voice. He put the plate back on the table then he stepped to Sylvanas and hugged her quickly, making sure that she didn't drop her plate. He pulled back, he wiped a strand of hair off her face and smiled at her. Sylvanas smiled back and looked behind Lor'themar.

"It seems that your best buddy is looking for you" said Sylvanas and pointed behind Lor'themar. The former lord of Quel'Thas turned around and spotted his friend Halduron Brightwing who seemed to be looking for him. He signalized his position to the other male elf by waving his hand rapidly.

Halduron's hair was also blond but unlike Lor'themar's, it just reached to his shoulders instead of reaching to the half of his back. Halduron shook Lor'themar's hand and greeted Sylvanas by bowing his head. Sylvanas nodded her head in response and told Lor'themar that he should come to their table in the near of the room's right corner. Lor'themar told her that he and Halduron will join her soon. Sylvanas gave them a smile and walked towards her family.

She returned to the table on which her family sat. She gave Elise the plate who thanked her and enjoyed the half of the food while she fed the other half to Sylvanas. Sylvanas was amused by it and enjoyed every bite Elise gave her. She snuggled with Elise and gave her a kiss every time when Elise fed her with cupcakes or other desserts. Elise ordered her spiders to bring more dessert and sweets until Sylvanas was fully satisfied and didn't want to eat more desserts, much to the disappointment of Elise who loved earning kisses for satisfying her girl.

Lor'themar and Halduron joined the happy family after half an hour and sat next to Alleria. They enjoyed their food and talked with the Windrunner sisters for a while until their lovers took over and spoke with them.

Sylvanas and Elise celebrated together and talked with the people, they had befriended with over the past years. They had talked with Katarina who had her siblings in tow, they had talked with Anduin, Tyrande and Malfurion and they had spent time with Ezreal and Lux.

The first guests left the celebration after eighteen hours, most of the participants were gone after twenty-six hours but Elise and Sylvanas kept enjoying the party although they were awake for thirty hours. Sylvanas was not an undead anymore which meant that she required sleep like every other living being. They managed to stay awake because of a few magical potions which Alleria, Vereesa and many other living heroes from Azeroth and Runeterra had used in the war. These potions had allowed them to fight for days without needing to sleep and these potions allowed Elise and Sylvanas to celebrate for at least three to four days.

Elise intertwined her fingers with Sylvanas' as she took her hand and dragged her towards the dance floor on the left side of the room. The dance floor was almost empty, only Ezreal and Lux were on it and danced a slow waltz. Ezreal wore a white suit over his purple vest. His trousers were black and the artifact in form of a glove decorated his left hand. Ezreal had placed the gloved hand on Lux's back while his other hand held her soft hand.

Lux wore a beautiful, expensive white dress which was made out of the finest silk which existed on Runeterra. The dress was decorated with gold strings and was parted in two layers. The layers didn't distinguish in colour but in length. The lower layer was a bit thinner and ended as a skirt below her ass. The outer layer's end looked similar to the lower part of a cape and it almost reached to her feet. Lux's dainty and slim upper thighs were exposed but her feet and lower legs were covered by beautiful shoes which reached to her knees. Her blonde hair was shorter than her typical hairstyle which normally reached to the half of her back. Her current hairstyle only reached to the half of her neck.

The blond couple stood close together as they listened to the music and performed the necessary steps for the waltz. Sylvanas admired the deftness of the couple as they glid, almost flew over the dance floor. She took Elise's hand and dragged her onto the floor. She placed her right hand on Elise's smooth back and intertwined the fingers of her other hand with the fingers of Elise right hand. Elise put her left hand on Sylvanas' shoulder and looked deep into the elf's eyes as they slowly get used to the rhythm and started to dance.

Sylvanas took the lead and Elise reacted to her steps. The two moved forward and backward together to the rhythm until the music changed. It changed to a trendy song with a faster tempo. Sylvanas put her hand on Elise's lower back and whirled her around, making sure that she was steady in her hands. She increased the tempo and flung Elise in the air, then she appeared in the air and caught Elise. She landed on the ground and looked at the spider in her arms. Elise smirked and gave her a quick kiss. Sylvanas put her lover on the ground and gave her another kiss.

The couple had fun together as they continued to dance to the music which varied from classic, slow songs to fast modern songs. They danced for about two hours until Elise needed a rest because her feet were hurting. Sylvanas mocked and teased her that she only managed to stand two hours because Elise had always told that her body was superior compared to humanoid bodies. Elise pretended that the mocking bothers her but Sylvanas didn't buy her play and the two teased each other until they got bored by it after an entire hour.

The women took a seat on a chair in the near of the dance floor, unlike most of the times, Sylvanas sat on Elise's lap instead of the other way around. Elise stroked Sylvanas chin softly as they regarded Ezreal and Lux. The blonds haven't moved away from the dance floor and they shook their hips as they danced to a song with a wild and fast rhythm. Sylvanas and Elise ate some fruits while regarding the dancing couple for half an hour, then they shifted their gaze to Ragnaros and his wife who were impressing a few guests with fire tricks.

Their gazes shifted to Ashe, the recently freed Queen of Freljord and her husband Tryndamere. Jaina Proudmoore and her lover Karma were sitting at the same table and talked with the royal couple. Katarina, Valeera and Ahri sat on the next table. They were heavily drunk and had shackled Talon onto his chair with Cassiopeia's help. The drunk women made a fun of him by throwing fruits, desserts and other food at him. Talon was not amused but he couldn't do anything against it. Elise chuckled and took a gulp from her wine bottle as she continued to observe Talon getting hit by cake pieces over and over again.

Sylvanas on the other head regarded Shen and Akali who were feeding their two years old daughter. Their daughter had black hair, a cute face with a cute snub nose and blue eyes. Akali was holding the child while Shen tried his best to feed the stubborn little girl with a spoon. The cheeky child refused to eat the healthy food and tried to convince her mother to give her sweets. The ninja scolded her daughter and told her to eat the healthy mash. The young girl made a face and eat the mash without joy. Shen sighed and put the spoon in the mash and continued to feed his daughter.

Sylvanas wondered why they were still at the celebration because their child shouldn't be able to stay awake for too long, but then came the thought in her mind that they probably had left the celebration after a few hours and had rejoined the feast an hour ago. She continued to watch Shen and Akali who managed to feed the entire content of their daughter's plate to her with great effort.

Meanwhile, Elise had watched the mighty Pantheon who had tried to impress Leona by dueling Garen, the might of Demacia. The duel was a fist fight but it ended as a draw, to Pantheon's disliking the auburn-haired woman hadn't paid attention, instead she had regarded her former rival and current love interest Diana. Once a worshipper of the moon and a rejected worshipper of the sun, the former Lunari had become the moon goddess after the Sun Disc of Ascension had granted her power which proportion had been larger than the proportions of the powers the other heroes had gotten from the Disk. Leona, on the other hand, had once been the chosen of the sun. Like Diana, she had also received a special gift from the Sun Disk of Ascension which had made her very powerful. She called herself the goddess of the sun but like Diana, she wasn't a real goddess she still was a mortal human but she possesses an enormous amount of power.

Elise and Sylvanas hadn't seen them a lot during the war, they only had fought on their side in the last battle for Azeroth and during the siege of Noxus. Sylvanas had read various reports which told that Diana, Leona and Pantheon had defended Mount Targon over the three years against val'kyries, flying beasts and evil dragons. Mount Targon was not a power source like the Well of Eternity, the Nightwell and the Sunwell but Sylvanas and Elise knew that this mountain was special and important to the Lunari, Solari and Pantheon's warrior tribe, the Rakkor. They couldn't imagine why this Mountain was so important but they were glad that these three heroes managed to defend it over the years.

Elise shifted her gaze to another couple she and Sylvanas had befriended since the events on Peresia. Shyvana was sitting in Alexstrasza's lap, her hands were cuffed behind her back while the Dragon Queen assaulted her mouth and shared passionate tongue kisses with the half-dragon. They were obviously drunk and didn't care about what others thought about their actions. Alexstrasza had lost a lot of her dragons during the war so Elise was wondering when she will breed again and how this will work with Shyvana who can transform into a full dragon but she was a half-dragon since her birth. Elise was just hoping that the two horny dragons wouldn't make out on the table and get back to their room before they won't be able to hold back anymore.

A smile appeared on Elise's face as she felt Sylvanas strong arms around her waist and her chin on her left shoulder. She closed her eyes and enjoyed her lover's sweet scent which was enhanced by vanilla perfume. She opened her eyes and looked directly into Sylvanas' beautiful golden eyes which reflected Elise's beautiful appearance. Elise put her left hand on the back of Sylvanas' head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their hot lips met and didn't separate for a while as if they were glued together. Elise ran her fingers through Sylvanas' hair, she massaged the elf's scalp softly while her other hand toyed with the tip Sylvanas' left ear. A quiet moan was hearable as the Spider Queen continued to toy with the ear, which was one of Sylvanas' sensitive spots. Sylvanas kissed her more aggressively this time and forced her tongue into Elise's mouth. Elise kissed her back, not wanting that Sylvanas ended up as the victorious person in their tongue battle.

Elise spread Sylvanas legs with her left upper thigh and pressed her knee against Sylvanas' most sensitive spot. The moan, which came out of the elf's mouth, was louder this time but still was drowned out by the music so that only Elise was able to hear it. Her lips formed to a smirk as she increased her pressure on the area between Sylvanas thighs and placed soft kisses on the Warchief's soft neck. Sylvanas closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Elise's short black hair.

Sylvanas massaged Elise's scalp and her human ears while she enjoyed the pleasure of Elise's trembling leg against her private part. "Fuck I can't bear it any longer" hissed Sylvanas and stood up. She took Elise's hand and rushed with her out of the room as fast as possible. She dragged her through the corridor until they came to their temporary room. Sylvanas unlocked the door and rushed into the room. She slammed the door and pushed Elise against the wall, sealing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. The spider kissed her back and put her left hand on Sylvanas' ass while her other hand found its way in Sylvanas' pants. Sylvanas' lips parted automatically as hot and skilled fingers were pressed against her crotch. Elise took advantage over this opportunity and forced her tongue into Sylvanas' mouth, exploring it greedily although she knew her girlfriend's mouth like the back of her hand.

Elise kneaded the elf's ass softly while her fingertips brushed over Sylvanas' clit, causing that a lovely and quiet moan from Sylvanas was hearable. A wave of excitement rushed through Sylvanas' living body as Elise started to play with her clit while she placed dozens of kisses on her neck. Elise swapped positions with Sylvanas and pinned her against the wall at a moment where Sylvanas was stunned by the enormous pleasure which rushed through her body. Elise intertwined the fingers of her left hand with the fingers of Sylvanas' right hand, feeling Sylvanas' hand tremble as she brushed her thumb over her clit over and over again in a constant rhythm.

Sylvanas' breath almost stopped when Elise increased the pressure on her lovebud. The next moan which came out of Sylvanas' mouth was a lot louder than her previous ones. Elise smirked as she noticed that Sylvanas was biting her bottom lip, her eyes fluttered with each of Elise's strokes on her clit.

Sylvanas closed her eyes and enjoyed Elise's hot breath on her neck and her fingers on her sensitive bundle of nerves. She felt that she had gotten very wet and she knew that Elise had noticed that. She could almost see Elise's wide grin through her closed eyes. The Spider Queen brushed her fingers over her lover's southern lips, causing that Sylvanas' breath stopped for a moment and her hand trembled slightly. Elise brushed her thumb over the back of Sylvanas' hand and licked over the skin of her neck.

Sylvanas' mouth opened by itself and a loud moan came out in the same moment as Elise's index finger entered her dripping wet and needy pussy. Sylvanas' breaths became faster as a second finger was shoved inside her. Her walls wrapped tightly around the spider's fingers which rubbed against them slowly. Elise decorated her lover's neck with lovebites while she pumped her fingers in and out, faster this time. Sylvanas' loud and repeating moaning was sounded than the best music Elise ever had heard in her life. She wished she could listen to them forever without pausing but she knew that she and Sylvanas wouldn't have enough time and stamina for that.

Elise inserted a third finger and rubbed them harder and faster against Sylvanas' walls, earning a long and loud moan from the blonde woman. She pumped her fingers in and out and tried to reach her g-spot with the tip of her fingers, unfortunately, her fingers weren't long enough but she pushed them in as fast as possible. Sylvanas' thighs started to tremble slightly which put a satisfied grin on Elise's face. She licked Sylvanas' neck, then her chin, her cheeks and her long ear. She licked over Sylvanas' bottom lip and then she licked her other ear and took its tip in her mouth, rolling her tongue around it.

The black-haired woman observed Sylvanas' face, her bottom lip trembled and was bitten, her hood was pulled down and her golden eyes were still closed because she couldn't bear the enormous pleasure caused by Elise's skilled fingers. The Spider Queen's fingers brushed over the fabric of Sylvanas' leggins then she pulled them down without a prior warning. Sylvanas eyes opened as soon as Elise pulled her fingers out. Her eyes observed the details of Elise's face, trying to figure out the reason why the Spider Queen had stopped.

Elise gave her provocative grin and trailed her tongue over her own lips. Elise peeked her on the lips before she bent down and pressed her nose against Sylvanas' clit. Her tongue darted out and licked her lover's wet folds. Sylvanas let out a loud moan and ran her fingers through Elise's short hair. She pulled on her hair a bit, causing a little amount of pain which signalized Elise that she was tired of her games. Elise closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the elf's wet, needy and juicy pussy. She parted Sylvanas' vagina lips with her index and middle finger then she inserted her tongue and licked the inside of Sylvanas' pussy. She rubbed her nose against her lovebud while she continued to pleasure her girlfriend with her tongue.

Sylvanas' moans became much louder and more frequent as her hands ran widely through the spider's hair. Elise' tongue rampaged widely between her walls, causing that Sylvanas' thighs shook heavily and she needed the support of Elise to not drop on the ground. The Warchief felt that her orgasm was approaching, she tried to tell Elise that she should slow down but her trembling voice was so weak that she wasn't able to bring out a recognizable word. Elise's tongue licked her walls over and over again until Sylvanas wasn't able to hold back anymore. Her thighs shook violently and she would have collapsed if Elise wouldn't have stabilized her. Her entire body trembled as she climaxed, a sticky liquid came out of her pussy and flowed in Elise's widely opened mouth.

The Spider Queen's lips were formed to a very pleased grin and her index finger trailed over Sylvanas' swollen and sensitive pussy lips, earning a loud and hard moan from the elf. Elise swallowed her lover's climax and pressed her lips against Sylvanas' pussy lips. She placed a few kisses on them and on her thighs. She stood up quickly and caught Sylvanas with her arms before the Warchief would have fallen onto the ground. She guided her to the king-sized bed and bound her limbs at the bedposts with strings of spider silk.

Sylvanas was giving her a confused look, her eyebrows were raised and her breaths were long and loud. Her core was heated up and asked for more. Her entire body was hot and begged for Elise's touch. Normally Sylvanas had the dominant part during their lovemaking but since she had been resurrected, her body had its own mind and asked for love and care. Her undead body always had been pleased by causing pleasure for Elise but her living body wanted attention.

Elise looked at her defenseless girlfriend, her grin became wider as she thought about the things she could do with Sylvanas now. She imagined the countless possible ways to pleasure the gorgeous elf as she crawled forward to Sylvanas who needed her the most at this moment. She sat on top of Sylvanas' belly and placed her hands on the elf's huge breasts.

"Don't worry, this sweet little action only counted as foreplay. I'm not done with you my love" whispered Elise and her lips formed a perverted grin as she recognized the pure lust in Sylvanas' golden eyes.


	43. Chapter 43

Sylvanas stepped out of the portal and checked her surrounding, wanting to know if the portal really had brought her to the chosen place. It was the first time she had created a portal and to her delight, it had worked and had brought her to the correct place, which was the largest isle of the Shadow Isles. She turned around and spotted Elise who had stepped through the same portal, a moment ago. The Spider Queen gave her a warm smile and stepped next to her, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. She placed a soft kiss on Sylvanas' cheek and dragged her forward. They followed the long path in front of them until they reached the area for which they were looking for.

In front of them turned up the, under construction standing, main building of the future main capital city for the Forsaken. The first two levels were completed but the other two levels, the outside walls, the turrets and the roof were far away from being completed. Dozens of Forsaken builders either ran over the floors of the completed levels and transported tools, materials or other stuff or they were busy working on the building. A lot of mages supported these builders, they helped with the transportation of the materials by lifting them in the air and letting them float to the required position. Their magic was also useful in erecting rooms, walls and other objects quickly or for transporting additional resources through portals.

Sylvanas observed the building and recognized that only a quarter was completed after three weeks. She was not an impatient person but she wished that the new home of the Forsaken would be completed as fast as possible, unfortunately, she had only a limited number of undead mages and builders which meant that the erection of an entire city would take a lot longer than she would prefer. The disadvantage of the Shadow Isles as their new homeland was that only undead creatures or inhabitants of the Shadow Isles, like Elise, could step on it without being devoured by the deadly mist. That meant that Sylvanas wouldn't be able to invite anyone to this place, not to a family meeting or a diplomatic meeting. But the deadly mist also contained its advantages. No living enemy would ever be able to attack the Shadow Isles without finding a cruel death in the thick and never-ending mist. If everything turns out badly, Sylvanas and Elise always had the opportunity to hide on the Shadow Isles, forever if needed.

The thick mist constantly surrounded every creature, every building, every dead tree and every rock. Sylvanas and her people were no exception, they were only able to see through the thick mist with the help of magical torches which burned in sinister pale-green flames and allowed a good sight in their vicinities. These torches were put around the construction site in regular distances so that the environment was well visible.

Sylvanas and Elise walked forward until the came to the chaperon who supervised the building of the main building where Sylvanas will rule over her people as soon as it will be completed. The chaperon was a woman with pale-green skin and long, brown hair. Sylvanas regarded the woman, trying to find out who she was, her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized familiar facial features and the brown clothing the woman was wearing.

"Nathanos?... Is that... Is that really you?" shouted Sylvanas out in surprise. She blinked a few times and regarded the ranger which looked like a female version of her former adviser and champion Nathanos Blightcaller.

"I wish I could say no but that would be a lie. Sadly" responded the woman, her thin voice sounded different to Nathanos' loud, roaring and droning voice. She looked at her feet, her fingers were intertwined and she scarped her left foot over the dry ground nervously. She avoided Sylvanas' gaze and tried to hide her blush and embarrassment, without success.

"What happened to you?" asked Elise, an eyebrow raised as she regarded the magnificent physical change. Nathanos was a bit smaller and lesser muscular than before but she still was very muscular compared to the average Forsaken who often were nothing but bones and skin.

The brown-haired beauty scraped her feet other the ground once again and then looked up, her red eyes met Sylvanas' eyes and then Elise's eyes. Nathanos was wondering why Sylvanas had chosen to walk in her undead form instead of her living form on the Shadow Isles. She ogled her queen one more time and then guessed that it would be easier for her to resist the mist in undead shape than in her living form.

"Well, the apothecaries, you had ordered to cleanse my body from the fel, accidentally had given me the wrong potion. Because of that potion my body...has changed significantly, my queen" explained Nathanos and played with the zip of her jacket nervously.

"I see. Is there no chance to change it back?"

"They tried but the attempts failed, sadly" responded Nathanos and stared at her fingernails.

"I'm sorry to hear that Nathanos if I still can call you under this name"

"Of course, my Queen. I may be a woman now but that doesn't change the fact that I was born as a man and I would love to keep my name" responded Nathanos and bowed down before Sylvanas.

"The building progress takes longer than I have expected" said Sylvanas and shifted her gaze to the scaffolding and the already completed parts of the building.

"The mist may not hurt our people but it slows them down and reduces their effectiveness, in addition, it's hard to see the surrounding even with the magical torches which mean that our workers have to be careful if they don't want to fall down off the scaffolding by accident"

"It's noted Nathanos. Report back if your workers are making a significant progress" said Sylvanas and wrapped her arm around Elise, noticing the small amount of jealousy in Nathanos' piercing red eyes.

"As you wish, my Lady" responded Nathanos and stood up after Sylvanas had given her the permission. Sylvanas took Elise's hand and walked towards the building site. They regarded the hard-working builders for a while until a familiar person came in their sight who also seem to observe the progress of building. It was the former monk and now servant of the Maiden of the Mist, Yorick Mori himself, who had witnessed the progress over the past three weeks. He stood in front of a small hut, which was made out of weathered wood, his hands rested on the grip of his shovel, the shovel's blade was pressed in the ground as if he was about to dig a hole.

Yorick noticed that the two women were staring at him. He gave them a small nod and picked up his shovel, then he walked towards them, his movement was neither fast nor slow. He walked to them as if he had all time in the world, which was not false because the brutal war between the alliance of Azeroth and Runeterra, and the Monarchs with their allies, which had lasted for three years, was over since a month. A month without battles, expect smaller skirmishes between the good side and the remaining allies of the Monarchs who had taken possession over a few villages in Ionia and Queen Ashe's territory in Freljord. The soldiers from Azeroth and Runeterra, under the lead of Shen, had managed to free the territories from the enemy's grip. Except for one. The only village which still was under the control of the enemy was the Kinkou Monastery, also known as Shen's home where he and his clan, the Kinkou Order, had lived until Zed had driven them out a year ago.

Yorick stopped until he stood barely one meter away from Sylvanas and Elise. He stuck the blade of his shovel next to him in the ground, his green glowing eyes flashed other the shapes of the mighty women in front of him.

"It's always nice to see you again Lady Kythera. The same is meant for you Lady Windrunner or should I call you sister? Now where you share the same fate as I do" said Yorick, muttering the last sentence.

"What do you mean with that?" asked Elise, her forehead showed a frown and her eyebrows were raised.

"Ours is a fate worse than death" replied Yorick, causing that Sylvanas and Elise were more confused than they already were.

"You speak in riddles" responded Sylvanas, her narrowed eyes were focused on him. She didn't know what Yorick tried to tell her but somehow, she knew that this couldn't mean any good.

"You will understand my words...sooner or later" said Yorick and shifted his gaze away from the women who had folded their arms in front of their upper bodies and stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind.

"Anyways, the mist had whispered a name" said Yorick and broke the awkward silence which had lasted for almost five minutes.

"Who is the target?" asked Sylvanas dry.

"His name is Oron Darkfielder"

"I will take care of him and offer his soul to our master, the Maiden of the Mist"

"Good. That's all that I wanted to hear from you" replied Yorick and turned around. He pulled the shovel out of the ground and walked away without saying goodbye.

"I don't like his behaviour and I don't like that you serve for this mysterious Maiden of the Mist. We don't know anything about her" commented Elise and stepped closer to Sylvanas, wrapping her arm around the elf's waist.

"We know that she is very powerful. More powerful than every other being on Runeterra and Azeroth. She has power and she has a gigantic army. We will need both if we want to rescue my home planet" responded Sylvanas and placed her hands on Elise's cheeks, staring into her worried eyes. She stroked her cheeks and comforted the spider with her beautiful eyes, which colour had changed from red to golden but her skin colour remained light-blue. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Elise's lips. The Spider Queen kissed her back which extended the duration of their kiss for over three minutes. Sylvanas pulled away and gave her lover a calm smile. Elise returned her smile and took Sylvanas' hands, intertwining their fingers.

"If you want more power and more soldiers then we should visit my master, the mighty spider god Vilemaw. He would not hesitate in helping us" said Elise.

"We will meet my sisters in a few hours which means that we have enough time for visiting your master" responded Sylvanas and stroked Elise's chin softly.

"Alright then let's go" said Elise enthusiastically walked with Sylvanas towards the west area of this isle, which belonged to Vilemaw's territory.

* * *

He followed the long corridor and reached a staircase which was guarded by twelve ninjas from the Shadow Order. He looked behind him and looked back his enemies after he had made sure that his lover was still behind him. He charged forward and took out the first two ninjas with a single strike of his spirit blade. The nearest enemy approached him but he lost his life in the next moment when the man drew a smaller blade from his back and beheaded the attacker. The man blocked an incoming attack with his spirit blade and thrust it through the ninja's abdomen, killing him immediately. Two ninjas rushed towards him but they were taken down by his lover who had thrown shurikens and kunai, which had bored their way through their skulls and brains. The shadow ninjas dropped dead on the ground, blood floated out of their heads which spread over the steps. The six remaining ninjas were quickly eliminated by the two ninjas of the Kinkou Order.

The pair looked into each other's eyes for a small moment before they climbed the stairs and walked through the door behind it. They came in the bordering room, which light-blue walls were decorated with golden paintings and symbols. A group of five shadow ninjas noticed the intruders and charged at them but the Kinkou ninjas killed them before the evil ninjas were able to do anything. The man, which was once the leader of his beautiful place stepped forward and walked towards the person, he was looking for.

Zed, the leader of the Shadow Order, sat in a meditation pose, his legs were loosely crossed and both feet rested below the opposite knee. The palms of his hands were pressed together and rested in front of his chest. The man couldn't see Zed's face because of his mask but he was sure that the assassin had closed his eyes and listened to the silent, for a normal mortal being, unrecognizable sounds. Like him, Zed was a well-trained ninja and assassin who was trained by the legendary Master Kusho, also known as Shen's father.

"I have been waiting for you, Shen. Killing my guards had taken you longer than I had expected. You are getting old Shen" taunted Zed and kept sitting in his pose, his eyes still were closed.

"I'm in the same age as you Zed. I'm here to free my temple and my village out of your traitorous claws" replied Shen, ignoring Zed's taunt.

"It seems that you really have a death wish my dear friend. Do you really want that your daughter becomes an orphan?" asked Zed with a provocative voice.

Shen ignored Zed's provoking attempt and stepped closer to the Master of Shadows who sat in the middle of the dojo. "We have never been friends even before you murdered my father who was our master. We were rivals since the first day and we will always be rivals but you aren't only my rival you are also my greatest enemy. My position as the Eye of Twilight forbids me to act because of vengeance but I will ignore this rule today and will make sure that you will receive your just punishment. For my father and the countless innocent lives, you have taken during the war. I will offer you this opportunity one last time Zed. Surrender and we will spare your worthless life or fight and lose it" said Shen and took another step forward, coming very close to his former sparring partner and current rival.

"No, you will be the one who will lose his life today. Same counts for your little whore" responded Zed with an emotionless voice. Akali snarled angrily about his behaviour, she drew her weapons, her kama and her large kunai and closed the distance between her and Zed. Shen lifted his arm and signalized her to stop. Akali obeyed him and stopped five meters away from Zed. Her eyes stared furiously at him, regarding him closely, ready to react to every possible move he could make. She expected him to attack but the Master of Shadows stayed calm and kept sitting in his meditation pose.

Shen knew that attacking him would mean that Zed would block his first attack and would have the chance to strike back but he also knew that Zed wouldn't make the first move. Shen was practically forced to do the first move, hoping that the shadow master's counter wouldn't be successful. Shen turned his head to Akali who gave him a small nod. Akali was the one who did the first move by throwing a small but deadly kunai at the shadow ninja. Zed jumped in the air immediately and completely avoided the kunai.

"Nice try" shouted Shen and threw a shadow shuriken at the female ninja. Akali dodged it but was immediately attacked by Zed, who had used the time, were she had been distracted by his shuriken, to close the distance between them. Two long and thin blades came out of each bracer. They would have left two huge cuts in Akali's face if she wouldn't have blocked them with her weapons at the last moment. Zed aimed another strike but Shen blocked it with his spirit blade and pushed his rival away with a precious kick.

Zed disappeared suddenly and a shadow of him appeared on his previous position. He appeared behind Shen and guided his blades to Shen's back but the ninja noticed him soon enough and blocked the attack at the same moment when he turned around and faced his enemy. "Not bad" whispered Zed and feinted a blow from above but instead he landed a kick in the back of Shen's knees, cutting the ground from under Shen's feet. The blue ninja fell onto the ground but rolled away and avoided Zed's next blade thrust. Zed's blades pierced through the floor and stuck in it. He pulled them out and was about to attack again as a powerful kick hit him in the face, causing that he stumbled backward. The kick had caused that his mask had slipped so that his shaved chin was revealed.

The assassin corrected his mask and created a shadow of himself which appeared a few meters on the right side of him. Zed threw a shadow shuriken at Shen and his shadow mimicked this move and also threw a shadow shuriken. Shen destroyed the first shuriken with his petricite blade and dodged the second. Zed swapped positions with his shadow and sprinted towards Akali who blocked his first strike but was unable to avoid his second attack. The result was that one of Zed's blades pierced through Akali's left upper arm.

"AKALI" shouted Shen and rushed to his lover whose cry of pain still ringed in his ears. He blocked Zed's next attack and forced the assassin to attack him instead of Akali. Shen created a magical zone around him and Akali which prevent any damage done by Zed's attacks. Zed roared out in anger when he noticed that his blades left no wounds on Shen's exposed upper arms although he hit him for several times.

The Master of Shadows made a large leap backwards and landed on top of a wooden training dummy. He looked at the girlfriend of his rival, who quickly dressed her wound with a bandage. He knew that she was still able to fight but the wound in her arm, caused by one of his blades which had pierced through flesh and bone, would weaken her attacks with her kama and also weaken her defence. Zed spawned another shadow, this time it appeared between Shen and Akali. The shadow mimicked Zed's next technique, a sweeping blow. Akali managed to get out of the range at the last moment but Shen was hit by the sharp blades of the shadow, causing that the piece of armour, which covered his right hip, was destroyed. Fortunately for Shen, the blade had only destroyed the armour and hadn't hurt him.

Shen pulled a small dagger from his belt and threw it at Zed who tore it into small pieces with a quick blade slash. Akali threw dozens of kunai but the skilled ninja created a shadow behind Akali and swapped positions with it before the kunai reached him. Akali turned around immediately and landed a forceful kick in Zed's stomach. Zed gasped and was hit by the following kick, executed by Shen, which forced him onto the ground.

Zed jumped up quickly and landed a kick in Akali's face, forcing the female assassin to stagger backwards. Akali ignored the blood which flowed out of her broken face, over her face as she performed a quick strike with her kama. The strike hit Zed's left upper thigh and stuck in the flesh, leaving a large wound behind when Akali pulled it out forcefully. A loud and painful sound escaped Zed's lips, the master assassin prevented Shen's attack at the last moment by changing positions with a shadow, he had placed behind a large target dummy before Shen and Akali had entered the dojo.

Zed created dozens of shadow shuriken and threw them at his opponents. Most of the deadly weapons were avoided by the couple, only two shuriken hit their targets. One shuriken hit Shen and pierced through his armour which covered his left shin and left a small wound, little amount of blood flowed out of it. A tooth of the second shuriken hit Akali in the left shoulder. The pain quickly faded and Akali was still able to move her left arm as if nothing had hit her.

She threw a smoke bomb towards Zed, which exploded half a meter away from his head and covered him in thick grey smoke. The smoke irritated his respiratory tracts, causing that he started to cough violently. Zed tried to get out of the smoke but he was hit by a forceful kick from Akali which flung him back in the smoke area. Zed's irritable eyes blinked quickly, his eyes were red and tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Zed spotted the shade of a person for a small moment but he was unable to do something against Shen's next attack. Shen's spirit blade came out of nowhere and stabbed through Zed's right shoulder. No sound slipped out of Zed's throat but he spat a little amount of blood out and made a large leap to the left side, finally managing to leave the smoked area. His vision was still limited but he was able to fight and react to his opponent's attacks without restrictions.

Zed didn't hesitate and threw two shadow shuriken at the approaching female ninja. One missed her but the other hit her in her right upper thigh and bored its way through the flesh. A painful sound slipped out of Akali's throat who was unable to prevent the following attack. Zed rammed the twin blades on his left arm in her shoulder, they pierced through flesh and bones and came out of the shoulder's backside. Akali cried out in pain and managed to push Zed away with a lot of effort, causing that his blades were violently pulled out which made the wound worse.

Shen groaned loudly and launched himself at Zed who blocked the spirit sword strike with all four blades. Shen pushed his entire weight against Zed and managed to push the assassin away. Zed almost stumbled over his own feet and would have landed on the ground if he wouldn't have been able to steady his posture at the last moment. Shen dug his elbow in Zed's face, causing that his mask split up in millions of pieces. The mask wasn't enough to stop the powerful punch which caused that Shen's elbow his rival's nose. Zed leaped backwards and stared at Shen, disbelieving that he had managed to hurt him again.

Zed's eyes narrowed and rested on the two ninjas who were standing a few meters away and observed him. Zed pulled his hood down and revealed his short black hair and the tattoos which decorated his neck. Shen knew immediately that these tattoos weren't normal tattoos. He was pretty sure that they were created by magic and had a certain purpose. Zed muttered a few unrecognizable words and his tattoos suddenly lightened up in black. The ninjas sensed immediately that Zed's aura had become stronger and appeared more dangerous than before.

"Challenge me Shen" Zed shouted with a provocative voice and clenched his fists.

"You are already dead" responded Shen and charged forward. The assassin dodged the strike with his spirit sword with ease and dug the blades on his left bracer in Shen's shoulder. No sound was hearable from the master ninja but Zed could read in his rival's eyes that he wasn't able to ignore the pain. Zed thrust his blades deeper in Shen's shoulder and pulled them out, causing that the wound got larger and blood flowed out. Shen tried to strike back but his rival kicked him away and dashed towards his lover, who managed to block his attack with a lot of effort. Akali attacked Zed but the master assassin blocked her attack with ease and kicked her away. She flew a few meters backwards and landed hard on the ground.

Zed had walked in the meantime to his rival and had sent him to the ground with a combination of a few techniques which were mimicked by two shadows which had appeared to Shen's right and left side. The combo had heavily damaged Shen's armour and had caused serious wounds in Shen's torso and limbs. Zed lifted Shen in the air and regarded him. "I have always been the stronger one, Shen. You are a weakling like your father and now I will end your worthless life. Like your father, you are a shame for your clan" said Zed with an angry voice and rammed the blades in Shen's abdomen. The good ninja spat a large amount of blood out which spread over Zed's face and upper body. The assassin didn't care about that and threw Shen on the ground, additional hurting him with a few forceful kicks in the stomach.

"Impressive you are still able to stand up and continue to fight. It would have been a shame if the fight would have been already over" said Zed, not hiding his amusement about the effort and strength which Shen had needed to stand upright without falling back onto the ground.

"Give up Shen, you have already lost" said Zed and kicked Akali away and used shackles out of the darkest shadows to bind her to a column at the end of the large dojo. Akali cried out in anger and tried hard to get free but the shackles were too strong for her.

"I will never give up Zed. We still have a debt to settle. You murdered my father and you have escaped your just punishment for too long. I will be your nemesis, Zed. I will make sure that my father and the people who died with him at the day, where you betrayed my clan, will be avenged" hissed Shen and walked forward which cost him a lot of his remaining strength.

"You are a fool if you seriously think that you can best me in your condition. Even without your wounds, you would never be able to beat me" responded Zed and blocked Shen's attack. His movement was fast, too fast for Shen who couldn't do anything except watch how Zed grabbed him and flung him on the ground. The assassin pressed his left foot on his rival's throat, a satisfied smile appeared on his lips as he witnesses Shen's struggle for breath. "I will release you from the misery of your sad existence Shen" said Zed, drowning out the sad whimpers and cries from Akali with his loud voice. The female ninja couldn't do anything except telling her lover that he should mobilize the last remains of his strength.

"Pray for mercy Shen. Maybe I would allow you to say your last words to your lover before I will end your worthless life"

"Never" hissed Shen and stared at his arch-enemy, his eyes showed no signs of fear or regret.

"Then 'Never' will be the last word the mighty Shen had said" shouted Zed and lifted his arm in the air. He was ready for the final blow but his body felt as if it was stunned when a forceful kick hit him in the back. The kick was so strong that Zed was flung away and collided with the wall at the end of the dojo. It took a lot of effort for him to stand up, then he regarded his body. The armour which covered his upper body was completely destroyed and his torso was covered by a large wound out of which a not so little amount of blood flowed out.

"Who are you?" asked Zed as he studied his attacker. It was a man whose muscular upper body was exposed. He wore trousers made out of simple red fabric and were supported by golden armour pieces which covered his feet and shins. His skin had a colour which looked similar to gold, his eyes and his fists glowed golden like the crystal which stuck in his forehead.

"I am the fiery hands of the heavens" the man replied and walked towards Zed, the slowness of his movement served as a provocation for the Master of Shadows. Zed rose to the provocation and rushed towards the man, as fast as his wounded body allowed it. His first strike was aimed for the man's head but the bald-headed stranger dodged his attack with ease and sent Zed with a quick blow to the ground. "You are... a disappointment" said the man and looked down at the wounded assassin, provoking him even more.

"SHUT UP" roared Zed. He jumped up and tried to slice the man's throat. The unarmed fighter was faster, he grabbed Zed's forearm and prevented that his blades came to close to his body.

"Your skill is lacking and you must be quicker" responded the man. He behaved like he would stand in front of a newbie and would teach him by giving him tips. Zed groaned out in anger and tried to hit him with the blades on his other arm. The man dodged the attack and flung Zed over his shoulder. The Master of Shadows landed hard on the ground and was stunned for a moment as an enormous wave of pain rushed through his body.

"Even a blind man can see your weakness" said the man laughingly and prevented Zed's attempt to stand up by hitting him with a kick, which sent him back onto the ground.

"Admitting your limits is the first step to failure"

"MY POWER IS LIMITLESS AND I DON'T HAVE ANY WEAKNESSES" shouted Zed and created a shadow behind the man. He swapped positions with the shadow and aimed a deadly blow on the man's back.

"You waste my time" the man said with no joy in his voice and performed a kick at the same moment when he turned around. The kick was so powerful that it threw Zed against the wall on the opposite side of the room. The master assassin spat a large amount of blood out when he landed hard on the ground. He needed to focus the last remains of his strength to stand up and walk. His destination was Akali who still was tied to the column. Shen recognized Zed's plan very soon so that he was able to react quickly, although he was badly wounded. Shen concentrated his remaining strength and created a thick and impenetrable purple barrier around his lover. He appeared in front of Akali after a few seconds, a few moments before Zed would have reached her.

A loud roar was hearable from the shadow assassin as he swung his left arm and aimed a finishing blow at Shen. The wounded ninja stayed calm and didn't panic. He waited until Zed's blades almost reached him, then he blocked the blow with his spirit blade. Zed grounded in anger and pulled his arm away, trying to hit Shen this time. Their weapons clashed and each of them focused his strength to overpower his opponent. Sweat and blood ran down their cheeks as the rivals looking in each other's eyes while they continued to press their weapons against the weapon of the other.

Shen made a step backwards and pushed Zed away with the last remains of his physical strength. He used the advantage where Zed's guard was down and thrust his spirit blade through Zed's abdomen. The shadow assassin spat a large amount of blood out when Shen pulled his blade out and pushed him onto the ground. The assassin didn't even try to stand up nor he tried to fight. He knew that he was defeated and there was nothing he could do to change his fate.

"Finish it, Shen. Do what you have to do and end it quickly. At least I want to have a quick and clean death"

Shen looked at his former sparring partner and rival, being surprised that Zed had said these sentences to him. He had never expected that Zed would ask him for a quick death but he hadn't expected him to beg for his life either.

"No"

Zed's left eye narrowed, his other eye was swollen and blood flowed over it which came out of a lacerated wound on his forehead. "What do you mean with no?

"Killing you wouldn't be a fair punishment for the crimes you have done. You murdered thousands of innocents. Killing you now wouldn't be a punishment for some like you. You are a warrior like me. You live and die with the edge of the blade. A quick death wouldn't bother you... Instead, you will share the same fate as your allies. You will rot in a cell for the rest of your life" Shen replied and kept staring at Zed, his gaze still hung on him when two of his men brought Zed through a portal.

Shen turned around and noticed that a few healers were busy treating Akali's wounds. The bald-headed man with the almost golden coloured skin walked to him and stopped in front of him.

"I thank you for saving our lives Lee" said Shen and looked at his friend who gave him a small nod in return.

"No problem my friend. I help wherever I can" responded Lee Sin and signalized a female priest to take care of Shen's wound. The young human rushed to the leader of the Kinkou Order and started to heal his wounds with the help of holy light.

"I wish I could stay here and talk with you like in the good old times but I have to make sure that Renekton and Xerath wouldn't escape again" said Lee Sin and shook Shen's hand before he walked towards the portal which had been created by a night elf mage. Lee Sin looked at Shen for the last time and gave him a smile before he disappeared through the portal.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"Whooaaah. This is a very nice place" commented Elise and regarded the beautiful sight of the exquisite restaurant in which Sylvanas took her out.

"I wouldn't eat with you in an ordinary restaurant. Of course, I would choose the best restaurant in Runeterra. Every other restaurant wouldn't be worthy enough for a beauty like you" flattered Sylvanas, she took Elise hand and guided her to a large table in front of a glass window which allowed a look at the beautiful Demacian coast with its crystal-clear blue water. She pulled Elise's chair out and offered her to sit down on this chair which was made out of the best and most expensive wood which existed on Runeterra.

Elise gave her a thankful nod and smiled as she sat down and made sure that she wouldn't accidentally crumple her beautiful red dress while she would sit there for a few hours. Sylvanas placed a soft kiss on Elise's cheek, then she walked to her seat and sat down. Elise observed the beauty of this extravagant, with a lot of gold and super rare jewels decorated, restaurant. A lot of these decorations were made out of petricite or diamond. Well-crafted statues stood in the corridors between the different sections where the customers could sit and enjoy their meals. The floor was covered by the most expensive and most beautiful carpets Elise ever had seen.

Sylvanas had reserved a table in a smaller, separated sector which was wrapped up by a magical dome. This dome silenced the sounds from outside, which meant that Sylvanas and Elise could talk and dine in peace without getting distracted by the loud laughs of other customers. A waiter entered their dome and put the menu, which was a big tome with a golden cover, in front of them. He greeted them and told them that he will wait outside of the doom until they had made a choice about the meals. Sylvanas nodded and signalized him to walk away. The waiter, who was a young man from Demacia, bowed to them and walked out of the dome.

Elise caressed the book's cover which had an unusual property for a book. It was able to give off warmth or coldness, depending on the customer's liking, which meant that it was enchanted by a rare and powerful spell. Elise menu felt warm instead of cold because she prefered heat over cold.

"I have never been in a Demacian restaurant so my expectations were high because the Demacian standards are often higher than the Noxian's but I haven't expected that you take me out in such a beautiful and noble restaurant" commented Elise, her eyes sparkled when looked at Sylvanas who smiled satisfied about Elise's joy.

"The restaurant's beauty is nothing compared to your beauty" complimented Sylvanas and caressed Elise's hand.

"Ahh, you are so sweet" replied Elise and leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on the elf's lips before she sat back on her seat and opened the menu.

"Not as sweet as you are" responded Sylvanas and watched over the various selection of different kinds of dishes. They regarded the broad selection of dishes over fifteen minutes until they had made their choices. Sylvanas gave the waiter the signal. The waiter didn't hesitate and entered the doom, walking to their table as fast as possible.

"I'm ready to note your choices" the waiter said. He held a writing pad in his left hand, a pen in his other. The pen's tip almost touched the first sheet, ready to write down Sylvanas' and Elise's choices. Elise looked at Sylvanas who signalized her to speak first.

Elise shifted her gaze from her lover to the waiting man and said "I would like to have the 'stardust wine' and for the main meal, I want to try... hmm let's go with... 'Demacia's finest'"

"As you wish my lady" said the waiter and noted Elise's choice, then he looked at Sylvanas, full of expectation.

"I would like to start with 'the royal soup' as a starter and I would like to eat 'the exotic meat, veggie and fruit plate' for the main meal. 'Shadow's embrace' sounds like a cool name for a drink. I want to try it"

"As you wish my lady. Do you want to order anything else?"

"No. Not for now"

"The meals could be served in ten minutes if you would allow that they would be prepared with the help of magic. You could also relinquish the use of magic and choose that the meals would be prepared normally, without the use of magic"

"We are not in hurry, so prepare them without magic" responded Sylvanas. The waiter nodded and walked out of the doom, towards the restaurant's cuisine.

"Shadow's embrace?" asked Elise with a playful smile on her lips.

"We are both shadow creatures. You are a half-spider and I am the Banshee Queen. The drink's name fits perfectly to us" explained Sylvanas and stroked the back of Elise's hand with her thumb.

"You are a living and breathing elf. You aren't a banshee anymore"

"But I can still be the Banshee Queen if I want. The deadly mist on the Shadow Isles forces me to walk around as the Banshee Queen with my undead body as my mortal remains"

"At least you can walk around in this beautiful body if you are not on the Shadow Isles. Currently, my servants are looking for something which could allow you to walk on the Shadow Isles in your living splendour. You could rule as the gorgeous blonde, living elf over the Forsaken and the Horde, if my servants find that specific item" responded Elise and stroked Sylvanas' cheeks softly.

"About what kind of an item are we talking about?" asked Sylvanas with a strongly interested tone in her voice.

"You remember the small bottle on the necklace around Yorick's neck, right?"

"Yes, I do"

"His bottle is filled with holy water from the Blessed Isles. Water scooped before the Ruined King had cursed these Isles. A bottle filled with this water makes it possible that its carrier can walk on the Shadow Isles without getting devoured by the mist. This bottle protects every living being from the mist who carries it"

"But there is only one bottle. If we steal Yorick's bottle, we would kill him. The Maiden would never forgive us if we would do that. He would be dead before the Maiden would be able to stop the mist"

"Don't worry my love. There is another bottle hidden in a secret place somewhere on Runeterra. My children will look for it until they have it" explained Elise and signalized the waiter to put her glass and the wine bottle in front of her. The waiter obeyed, then he put the tray, on which Sylvanas' bottle and glass stood, in front of the blonde elf. The waiter left after Sylvanas had signalized that he wasn't required for now.

"And if not?" asked Sylvanas and took a sip from the wine. The wine's taste felt like the explosion of a magical firework of relish in her mouth which tickled her taste buds. She found no better words to describe the incredible deliciousness of this drink, she was sure that she had never tasted better wine, not in the life before her death and not in her new life, where she was able to live as a normal elf and was able to enjoy all advantages of being alive again.

Elise mimicked her lover's action and took a sip from her 'stardust wine'. The wine's taste felt like the explosion of thousands of stars of relish which happened on her tongue, followed by the sudden rebirth of those stars at the same moment, before they exploded again. Elise enjoyed the taste when she emptied half of her glass. She put the glass back on the table and formulated an answer for Sylvanas' question.

"Then you have to walk around as the Banshee Queen while we live on the Shadow Isles"

"I wouldn't mind if I have to possess my undead body but I would prefer walking around in this form" responded Sylvanas.

"I would prefer that too" said Elise and ogled Sylvanas' well-exposed chest.

"I knew you would say that" replied Sylvanas and leaned forwards, kissing the Spider Queen. Elise kissed her back and inserted her tongue in Sylvanas' mouth. The elf inserted her tongue too, extending their kiss for several moments before she sat back on her seat.

Sylvanas and Elise talked and flirted until their meals were served. They wished each other a good appetite and ate their meals slowly while they stared into each other's eyes. They shared their meals and dozens of kisses with the other and ordered a delicious and super sweet pudding as a dessert. They laughed, flirted, drank and feed the other with pudding for over three hours until most of the customers had gone. The two belonged to the last few present persons, not mentioning the personnel which was still around and made sure that the costumer's wishes were fulfilled.

Sylvanas looked deep into Elise's beautiful eyes while she held her hand, their fingers were intertwined. She caressed the back of Elise's left hand with her thumb and licked her lips. Elise smirked, her eyes hung on Sylvanas perfect lips and then shifted to her perfect eyes. Sylvanas smirked back but her facial features derailed as she felt Elise's foot trailing up from her knee over the inner side of her left thigh to her most intimate spot. Sylvanas gasped and a low moan escaped her lips as she felt that the Spider Queen pressed her foot against the area between her legs. Sylvanas looked at her lover who gave her an innocent glare but her lips were formed to a teasing, almost provocative smile. She pressed her foot rougher against Sylvanas' honey-pot, the Warchief struggled hard to not moan out loudly, although she knew that nobody except Elise would hear it because of the magical dome.

Elise smile became wider as she witnessed Sylvanas being unable to prevent her moans from slipping out of her mouth. The intervals between her moans became shorter the longer Elise kept teasing her. She almost brought Sylvanas to her climax but pulled her foot back at the last moment, denying Sylvanas' release. "Fiend" cursed Sylvanas silently and looked at her lover who gave her an amused look and caressed her left cheek with the back of her hand.

"You will pay for that" responded Sylvanas and disappeared beneath the table. Elise's lips formed a grin which expressed her anticipation for the following occurrence but, to her disappointment, nothing happened. She expected that Sylvanas would get under her dress and use her tongue to satisfy her but nothing happened. She lifted the tablecloth and was about to look beneath the table as a strong hand grabbed her and dragged her under the table. Sylvanas caught Elise before she would have fallen onto the ground. The Spider Queen's eyes widened as she saw the item which floated between them.

It was a beautiful blue ring which was made out of the purest diamonds, Elise ever had seen. A beautiful and large gem, which looked like the combination of an alexandrite and a ruby, was attached to it. A golden shining aura was radiated by the ring and increased the rings beauty, which was already indescribable and almost impossible to surpass.

Elise's jaw dropped as she regarded the ring, she knew what was about to happen but she still couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that, what was about to happen, was not a dream but she recognized soon that it was real. For Elise, the passing of the next moment felt so slow that she couldn't say if seconds or decades would pass.

"Elise Kythera" started Sylvanas

Elise's breath stopped.

"do you"

Elise blinked, wanting to find out if this wasn't a dream.

"want"

Elise caught her breath again but her breaths were almost as fast as her heartbeat.

"to"

Elise heartbeat became faster, she couldn't believe that her heart could beat so fast.

"marry"

Elise ignored that her body gave her the feeling that her heart was about to stop and would jump out of her chest in the next moment.

"me?" asked Sylvanas, almost spitting out the words, she had wanted to say for almost an entire year to Elise. She had never found the courage to ask her, although she had wanted to ask her this question so badly over the past year. She had finally taken all her courage and asked her the one question which hadn't gone out of her mind. She had hidden her nervousness, which had bothered her since weeks, behind her poker face and was now glad that these words were finally out. Now she was waiting for Elise's answer, her heart beat rapidly in her chest, an unusual feeling for the elf who had lived for decades without a beating heart.

Elise's answer was simple and clear.

"Of course, I want to marry you"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have to say that this is the end of the story BUT don't be sad. I will work on the SECOND part of this crossover story. I don't know when I will start working on it but I will definitely work on it in the near future.
> 
> I have to thank all of my readers that you had always supported me by reading my story to the end. I would be happy if you would leave a review/ comment about the story and tell me how you liked the story in total.
> 
> Thanks to Lunarelle for inspiring me, not only for writing a story in general but also for playing World of Warcraft. Her stories are the reason why I fell in love with Sylvanas as a character and with Wow in general. Without her stories, this story would never have existed and would have been replaced by a random League of Legends fanfiction ( if I would ever have started writing a story without her inspiration.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading this story, I hope that you have enjoyed it. Keep looking out for the second part and don't forget to write comments for me :)
> 
> Edit 8.11.2018: The first chapter of the sequel "The Never-ending battle for Azeroth" is out. The story of Elise, Sylvanas and their friends continues. Check it out if you like this story.


End file.
